Gray Area
by NeonHorizon
Summary: Between good and evil, hero and villain, love and hate, there exists a gray area. Sometimes you need to do things you're not proud of, just to survive. Sometimes you need someone else to give a you a push in the direction you need to go. Written for fun. Now with romance ;)
1. Chapter 1

NeonHorizon: I just wrote this for fun. I really like the anime, I'm reading the manga, and I wanted to write this. If you like it, that's cool. If you don't, there are a ton of other fanfics out there so I'm sure you'll find something you like ^_^ Rating might change in the future, depending.

* * *

She caught him looking her way and quickly turned her eyes to whatever she could locate to her right, trying to hide the fact that she was looking at him. He saw a faint hint of color in her face and, confused, turned back to what he was doing. All the while, he could feel this girl still watching him from the corner of her eye.

It had started about ten minutes ago. That was when he first noticed the strange girl's eyes on him. He moved to a different aisle in the store, but he knew she was following him. Although he had no idea why. Even weirder was that she was blushing. He knew that he was not the most pleasant person to look at.

As he moved to go toward the front of the store, he started to cross to the next aisle and felt a chilled hand dart out to grab his elbow. He stopped in his tracks just as a cart sped across his path, pushed by a pair of screaming children. "What-?" He looked over his shoulder and met the bright amber stare of the girl, her eyes watching him from behind a pair of black, rectangular glasses. "Thanks."

Her lips parted, as if she would say something, but she shook her head. The girl released his arm and gave a short bow before turning away, her cheeks pink. A hand lifted as she began to walk away from him, her hand going near her face.

He looked back the way he was originally walking and continued on his way. _Did she know that was going to happen? Is that why she was watching me? She has some kind of future sight quirk?_ When he reached the cashier, he looked over his shoulder again and half-expected the girl to be there. Instead, he found some other bored customers going about their shopping.

When he stepped outside, he spotted her standing near the door, apparently waiting for him. She bowed her head when their eyes met and lifted a hand to push up her glasses. "Are you following me?" he finally asked.

"You look like you need help." Her lips curved into a smirk, letting him know that she was indeed teasing him, but her amber eyes showed something else. They reflected true concern that kept him from leaving.

"Why do you say that?" he challenged.

The girl pushed off from the wall and held her grocery bag behind her back, her eyes half-closing. "You look tired. Like you've been awake for too long. And I'm not a jerk. So! Bags, please. I'm helping you carry them."

He stared at her outstretched hand, even more confused now that she had started talking. He had expected a whispery voice, something cutesy. Instead, his ears were met with a voice that was undoubtedly female, but with a hoarseness to it. It was not unpleasant, but it was not at all what he had expected. "Why?"

Her lips twisted into a frown and she peered up at him from behind her glasses. "I don't know. You just…looked like you needed help. Hm." She seemed to lose her confidence entirely and shrank back against the wall once more. "Sorry that I bothered you."

Seeing the sad look on her face made him feel bad so he decided to indulge her. The girl seemed harmless enough, after all. _A little off-putting, maybe a little awkward, but she doesn't seem bad. She's just weird._ He held out his bag, the rustling sound making her jump. "What's your name, kid?"

She accepted the bag and walked alongside him down the street, satisfaction clear in her gaze. "Mori Hiyori. And you're…?"

"Yagi. And you shouldn't give a stranger your full name," he scolded.

"Yami-san, you don't know it's my full name."

"It's _Yagi_." He turned to look at her and caught a half-grin on her face. _She's messing with me again. This kid's hard to read. I can't even tell how old she is. And why did she insist on helping me? Do I look that pathetic right now?_

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori hated to part ways with him. He was unlike anyone she had met before; he was unintentionally funny, but polite, and he kept her interest even though they talked about mundane things. When she began walking back toward the store, she sighed and ran her fingers along her braid. _He was cute. Like one of those rabbits with the long, downward ears. I love those._

Her steps slowed as she reached the shopping district again and her sharp gaze skimmed over the different shops. She needed to kill time. She needed to find something that would keep her from returning home. That was when she spotted it. A smile tugged at her lips as she crossed the street, her eyes on the teenage boy.

He was younger than her and rather frail in appearance. Hiyori could tell by looking at him that he could make the next few moments fun for her. He had his eyes locked on his phone screen as he obsessively tapped at it, playing a game as he waited for the cross walk light to change again. The boy was so enthralled with the game that he failed to notice her nearing him, but he did notice a sharp, abrupt pain in his side.

Thinking that it was a bee, he jumped and swatted with his free hand. A cry of alarm left him the second the pain began and it turned to an angry growl when he saw nothing there. Muttering about bees for a moment, he blinked and shook his head. And blinked and blinked and blinked. And shook his head again. He rubbed a fist against his eyelid and blinked even more, looking around him. His mouth dropped open and he stumbled, eyes wide with surprise.

Hiyori grabbed his upper arm to steady him, keeping him from tumbling into the busy street. "Careful!"

"Ah! O-oh gosh, I'm sorry! Thank you so much!"

"…yeah…no worries…" Hiyori released his arm and shoved her hands into her pockets, her smile gone. _That wasn't satisfying at all. He's too…innocent. It's not fun when they're innocent. He looked really scared._ For some reason, she remembered the man from the super market in the moment and guilt settled in the pit of her stomach. _Why did I think of that guy?_

Walking eventually led her to the train station, where she loitered off to the side and watched people pass her by. Children going home from school, men and women traveling to or from work. All so normal. Even with their quirks, they seemed normal to her. Hiyori felt plastic scrape over her left hip and she subconsciously reached to scratch the itch.

A television screen near the turnstiles displayed a hero fighting a villain and she found her eyes drawn to the video feed. Sitting a little straighter, she pushed up her glasses for a better view. _All Might. Always smiling. Always so powerful. Always so confident. It's envious._ Her tail loosened around her waist and she reached down to toy with one of the tips. She watched the battle in awe, biting her lip and unable to look away.

When the video ended, the news anchors began talking about the hero, but her attention was on her own thoughts. _All Might. To get that strong, how much do you have to suffer? Or_ _ **do**_ _you suffer? If he was born at that level, I'd be pretty jealous, but wouldn't that be a sad existence? Being that strong that easily._ Hiyori slouched and leaned her head back against the cold tiles behind her.

She thought about these things a lot. The effects of a harder life versus an easier one. What it meant to be strong and what it meant to have a purpose. She knew her purpose. It had been made clear to her and she did what she could to fulfill her purpose, but she sometimes fantasized about what her life could have been.

The girl heard her phone chime with a message and she casually slid it from her pocket. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her free hand tugging her hood up to put her face in shadow. _I'm not ready yet. It's too soon._ Without replying, she pushed the phone back into her pocket and stood.

Outside, the sun was setting. Streetlights were coming on in the distance as she watched and it made up her mind for her. Hiyori tightened her tail around her waist and began walking down the sidewalk. Strangers passed her without a second glance, leaving her alone with her thoughts. It was her favorite place to be. It let her escape, if even just for a moment.

 _Yagi. He looks like one of those rabbits, but he looks so delicate._ She smiled and ran her fingers over her braid, humming quietly to herself. _He's…cute. Interesting. But I know what he probably thinks of me. I'm a creepy girl that stalked him in the super market. That's all. Tomorrow, he'll forget about me completely._ This thought brought a chill to her entire being, but she knew it was true. If she vanished off the face of the earth, only a few people would even know and only one of them would care.

Her phone started to ring now as she neared a book store. Checking the screen, she saw the name and immediately put her phone back. She was not ready yet. She wanted to enjoy her day to the fullest, knowing what tomorrow would bring. The ringing stopped, but soon started again. Over and over. The same name displayed on the screen.

Hiyori put her phone on silent and stepped into the book store, giving the cashier a polite nod when he greeted her. _My day off and I still can't escape. What's so important that it can't wait?_ She browsed the nonfiction section, pausing to admire a selection of photography books that featured pandas. When she opened one to look at the images, a bright smile formed on her face and she felt herself cheering up.

The cashier gave her an odd look when she asked for book covers, but he obliged without questioning her. "Have a good evening. Stay safe out there."

"Hm. Yeah, you too." She settled on a bench outside and opened one of the photography books to enjoy it a little. In a matter of seconds, she felt an anxious twisting in her gut and reached for her phone. This time, a different name was displayed on the screen. She lifted it to her ear, finally answering. "H-hello."

"Yori, it is past time for you to return." The voice was deep and instantly recognizable. "Where are you right now?"

The girl looked at the closest street corner and bit the inside of her cheek. "I'll…be back soon. I promise. I just-"

"He has been asking for you and he has been trying to call you. You need to return immediately."

"I will! I'll head to the station now, catch the next train." Hiyori looked down at her shopping bag and wanted to sigh with relief when she saw what was inside. She had nearly forgotten. "Kurogiri-san, no worries. I got something good."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyori paused just inside of the building, frowning as she tried to determine what she would say. There would be questions regarding her whereabouts and why she had ignored the calls and messages. Shaking her head, she slung the shopping bag over her shoulder and began to make her way to the bar area. _Improvisation is a good skill to have anyway. Might as well flex those creative muscles._

The thought brought a smile to her face and soon she was stepping through the door, feeling almost confident enough to deal with her problem. Kurogiri looked over from behind the bar, completely unreadable due to his shadowy figure. Sitting on the other side of the bar was a man closer to her age, absently flipping through some cards that were in front of him.

"Did you have any trouble?" Kurogiri spoke up.

She cocked her head to the side, glasses slipping down a little. "None."

"So why were you gone for so long? The sun's already down. You were gone for nine and a half hours. You should have come back a lot sooner. So where were you? You know that you can't be out for that long." The young man's head turned, scarlet eyes narrowed on her. "Yori. You know that I don't like-"

"I got you something, Tomura." The girl held out her shopping bag, trying to maintain a brave face as he got up from his seat. _What is he going to do? Tell me that he isn't going to-!_ She bit the inside of her cheek as he leaned down a few inches to meet her gaze directly. _Don't!_

His left thumb and index finger gripped the plastic over the bridge of her nose and her glasses were pulled off of her face. "There. Isn't that better? I keep telling you to look at me, but you keep wearing these stupid things. Why can't you look directly at me? Don't you like me?"

She tasted her own blood, teeth sinking into the inner part of her cheek. _He won't destroy these ones, will he?_ Hiyori could remember the first time he got angry about her glasses; he had smashed them into little pieces. She was unsure of why he had such a problem with her looking at him through glasses. They honestly made it much easier to see him. "Sorry, Tomura. I forgot. Won't happen again."

He looked from her to the glasses, as if pondering if he should destroy them, but then lifted his gaze to the bag she held. "You got me a gift? Is that why you were out so late?" He saw her nod and reach into the bag, drawing forth a small box. "My girl got me a gift." There was undeniable excitement in his voice as he took the box from her.

Hiyori glanced toward Kurogiri, who seemed to nod, and proceeded past Shigaraki to the bar. She sat on a stool and watched him open the box, tensing once he turned toward her. He was frowning, but not as if he was angry. It was more like he was confused by what he was now holding. Hiyori stared at the blurry image of Shigaraki moving in her direction, her glasses still in his left hand. He sat next to her and finally put the glasses down on the counter.

"What is this?" he muttered, fidgeting with the item with both hands.

She discreetly reached for her glasses and slid them closer to her. "It's a puzzle box. They're kind of popular right now and they're supposed to fun. Even after you solve it, you can reset it and play with it again. Um…this kind…it's supposed to have some kind of message in the middle that comes out when you solve it," Hiyori explained. He still seemed apprehensive. "Isn't it _cool_?"

"Cool?" Shigaraki bowed his head, staring intently down at the puzzle box with strands of pale blue hair falling over his eyes. He glanced toward her, the corner of his chapped lips drawing upwards. "You think it's cool, Yori?"

"Yeah. Er…you don't like it, Tomura?" She knew better than to call him "Shigaraki". She knew that when she called him "Tomura", it seemed to make him happy. Like now. He was appraising the puzzle box with a sense of wonder and began to toy with it, careful not to let his little fingers make contact with the box. After a few minutes, it was clear that he was indeed enjoying himself.

Hiyori stayed in the bar with Kurogiri after Shigaraki set off for his own room and released a quiet sigh of relief. "Sorry I was out so late," she muttered.

"Did you enjoy your day off?" Kurogiri poured something into a glass for her and pushed it across the counter.

"Sort of." She hefted the shopping bag onto the counter and withdrew her panda books, half-smiling. _He probably thinks it's immature that I like these, but…stuff like this just makes me so happy when I look at it. It's not like I can really tell him what happened today. I'm sure he would tell me that I shouldn't talk to strangers. And if Shigaraki knew…_ The girl opened one of the books, displaying a picture of a panda cub.

"Did you intend to get him that gift?"

Hiyori tensed and lifted her sharp amber eyes to his pale ones. "It wasn't the reason why I went out, but I knew he would like it," she replied honestly. She had learned from experience that gifts could distract Shigaraki from something that made him angry. It had helped her more than once in the past when he had been irritated. She only wished she had known sooner; she bore a handful of scars from her earliest days at his side.

This was all just part of her job, though. Her "purpose". Her reason for continuing to exist in a world that she knew could be brutal. As long as she was at his side, keeping him happy, she would have whatever she needed to survive. That was what she was told by her boss. That was what she drilled into her head as time went on. Keep him happy. It was a difficult task in the beginning, but she was starting to get to know him better and better.

Kurogiri watched her sip her drink and lowered his face a little to look at the book between them. "He enjoyed the gift," he confirmed. "You did well today, Yori."

"I'm sorry that I was gone for so long. I know how he gets sometimes." She took another sip and her half-smile returned. Bitter. Burning. Perfect.

"How is the drink?"

"It's yummy~" Hiyori downed the rest of it and stood, stretching a little. "Want to borrow that one?" He nodded, not looking up at her. "Just…can you hide it when you go? I don't know what he'd do with it." Again, he nodded. "Good night, Kurogiri-san."

"Good night, Yori."

She went to her room, carrying her shopping bag and absently flipping through the other picture book. Once her door was locked, she released her hair from its braid and ran her fingers through the pale locks to loosen them. Her tail unwrapped from her waist, stretching behind her as she yawned. A glance in the mirror on the back of the door made her frown and look away.

Her tail was about two and a half feet long and thin, extending and splitting in a way that resembled a fabled nekomata's tail. Each tail bore a stinger at the end that looked like a scorpion's. The tail had been inherited from her mother, but her mother's tail had not possessed stingers. Those were a mutation to accommodate her "venom". The cursed quirk that she had inherited from her father. The man that her mother had had an affair with. The man that had not claimed her when her mother died. Her mother's husband had no love for her because of this "venom" so she had been forced to fend for herself.

 _Ugh. Stop thinking about it!_ Hiyori flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to think about anything else. Her thoughts settled on Kurogiri and Shigaraki. She thought of what Kurogiri had said, about the young man liking her gift. When she remembered Shigaraki's words and the way he had looked at the puzzle box, she felt a squirming sort of feeling in her stomach. _He called me that again. "My girl". He has to know, right? This is just a job! I'm not like that! I'm a…companion. I'm here to make him happy so that I can stay alive. So I don't have to be out on the street!_

She curled her hands into fists and frowned, her eyes opening and staring up at the slightly stained ceiling. He had looked happy. He had sounded pleased. He called her his girl. She was just a little younger than him so he did not mean it in a parental or fraternal way. "Ngh." Hiyori sat up and pulled off her hooded sweatshirt, determined to relax and try to stop thinking about everything.

The girl had finished changing into her pajamas and was lounging on her bed with a manga when she heard a faint knock at the door. "…yeah…?"

"I finished the puzzle."

Hiyori pushed herself to sit up, a loose lock of white hair falling over her right eye. "Tomura? You finished it already?"

"It popped. I think I solved it." There was a pause. "I want _you_ to see me open it."

"Oh. Uh, okay. Just a second." Hiyori hesitantly went to open the door and found him standing there, staring down at the puzzle box in his hand. Unsurprisingly, he moved past her into the room and sat on her bed without any invitation. She sat beside him, but left a little room between the two. _I forgot that it had a prize inside. Or message? Damn. I hope it isn't some proverb or something; he'll be irritated again. I don't know if he likes panda photos so…_

Shigaraki carefully twisted the puzzle box and the top half came off. He dropped the top and was obviously pleased when Hiyori rushed to catch it. "What is this?"

"Hm?" She pushed up her glasses, peering over at the inside of the box. It appeared to contain a rolled piece of paper, secured with a red ribbon. "Weird. Is it like a fortune?" Even as she spoke, she tried to come up with ways to quickly and easily placate him if he did not like what was on the little scroll. _I have snacks. Would he want snacks? I have those little candies and I have a panda book. I don't know how this is going to go._

"You. I want you to open it for me." He let the rest of the box fall to the floor and held out the paper to her, anxiously chewing at his lower lip.

"You're sure you don't want to do it yourself?" Hiyori saw him nod and accepted the scroll from him. The ribbon was untied and she carefully set about unrolling the paper. _Oh. Damn. I wasn't too far off. It's not exactly a proverb, but it's not really something that he's going to like. It isn't very cool._ She glanced over at him and realized that he had scooted closer to her side. "It's a fortune."

"Read it."

Her heart began to pound as she felt a hand grip her tails. A glance over showed Shigaraki absently running a fingertip along the curve of one of her stingers, his eyes hidden behind his hair. Realizing now just how important it was that she keep him from getting upset, Hiyori swallowed her nervousness and looked down at the message. "You need not look far to find your source of happiness." It was read in monotone and she had to frown. _Is the maker really that conceited that they put a message like that in the puzzle box?! Like_ _ **it's**_ _supposed to be the key to someone's happiness? Really?_

"Happiness." Without another word, he got up and left the room.

Hiyori stared after him, not quite sure how he felt. She had expected him to be angry, but he just seemed confused. Picking up the fallen piece of the puzzle box, she knew what she had to do. The door was closed, and locked, before she began working at her desk. By the time she had finished, it was a little past midnight. She tiptoed to his door, put down the recently reset puzzle box, and went back to get some sleep.

Morning began early for her. She dressed, accepted a grocery list from Kurogiri, and set off to get food. There were dark circles under her eyes. She already knew it. Her hair was hanging loose because she simply did not have the energy to try to make it look good. _He better like that consolation prize_ , she thought as she yawned. _I really can't believe that lame fortune though! How cheap! But…it seems like he's getting better about controlling himself. He didn't throw a tantrum or anything._

The girl had taken a train, planning to get groceries from a store she knew had good brands. Not that she expected the other two to care about brands. It was just her preference. She got off the train and began the walk to the market, humming quietly to herself. Her tail was coiled around her waist; up and out of the way of others. That is, until she approached the street corner. Then the tips twitched and her tail threatened to release.

There was a rather intense-looking boy standing near her, scowling at something across the street with eyes that were a reddish hue. When she tried to follow his line of sight, she spotted something unexpected. A boy that seemed to be the same age as the one next to her, with dark curly hair and a school uniform. It looked like he was holding open a notebook in front of him, studying as he walked. Another glance at the boy next to her made Hiyori smirk. She was tempted to sting him, to inject just a bit of venom into his side. Enough to distract him.

The light changed and he stomped after the boy, undeterred. She rubbed the back of her neck, a little disappointed. _What a weirdo. Probably better that I didn't sting him. He looks like he could be dangerous when he panics._ The girl walked along, slowly, and observed the people around her. Everyone else seemed rather boring. No one of interest and certainly no one worth toying with.

She entered the super market and grabbed a basket, swinging it a little as she began making her way to the produce section. Hiyori wandered a bit, looking at the selection, until she felt as though she was being watched. Tensing, she glanced up and saw a store employee quickly look away. _What the…?_

"Mori! Hey, how's it going?"

The girl jolted at the sudden greeting behind her and turned as her tails fell from around her waist. Color rushed to her face as she met a pair of intense blue eyes and she bowed. "Heh! Yami-san, right? You really caught me by surprise! Are you a ninja or something?"

"Uh…your tails," he spoke, pointing. "And it's Yagi."

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the stingers had scratched a piece of fruit when she turned. Juice painted the stingers now, glistening in the fluorescent light. "Oh! I was going to get these anyway! No worries!"

He watched her shove the fruit into a plastic bag and then drop it into the basket, juice quickly pooling at the bottom of the bag. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! What about you? Looking kind of haggard. And what're you doing at the super market again so soon? Were you hoping to see me again?" she joked. _I'm surprised that he remembers me at all. Most people don't pay any attention to me; it's how I prefer it._

"No, I'm just making an impulse buy," he replied, holding up his basket. Inside were a pair of soda bottles. "Hey. Are you sure you're okay? You look kind of out of it."


	3. Chapter 3

NeonHorizon: Hn. I normally write stuff that's rated M. I only have one other story that's rated T and it only had three chapters. So. If you want me to make this more mature, speak up. I don't have a problem with that. I just don't know if that's the direction this will take. Yet.

* * *

"It's kind of like when you're a little kid. Your mom takes you to a company Christmas party and she tells you that you have to hang out with her boss's kid because you're around the same age. Even as a little kid, you know it's important that you play nice so your mom keeps her job. So you hold the kid's hand and say "Merry Christmas" and you walk around with them. You play the games that they want to play and you get their food for them, get all the food they ask for. And at the end, your mom says that you did a good job. It's like that."

The man stared at her blankly for a moment before shaking his head. "Your job sounds really complicated, kid."

Hiyori pushed up her glasses and shrugged. "Sort of."

"So what exactly do you do? That explanation was kind of vague."

"Basically, my boss hired me to keep his kid happy." She sipped her drink and leaned back in her chair, focused on the man across from her instead of the bustling café around them. It had been his idea to go inside, after seeing how haggard she looked, but she had been the one to insist on getting so much food.

"You're a nanny."

"Something like that." She lowered her eyes from his bright blue ones, taking in the plate before him. _Yagi-san hasn't really eaten much. He's so thin though. I thought he needed something. I just…I don't know why, but I feel like he needs my help._ Her tails absently coiled around a leg of her chair, the stingers quietly clicking as she tapped them against the metal.

The tall, thin man across the table was about to ask something when he was interrupted by a powerful voice from his phone. "A phone call **IS HERE**! A phone call **IS HERE**!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and picked up the phone, looking at the screen. "Sorry; I have to take this."

"No worries." Hiyori lifted her drink, sipping and looking around at the rest of the café. It was full of stay at home moms and students studying. An atmosphere that she was actually a little uncomfortable in. She closed her eyes and listened for the soft music playing overhead, but now a thought was nagging at her. _What was with that ringtone? I'd know that voice anywhere._

When his call ended, he pushed his phone into his pocket and gave her an apologetic frown. "Sorry about that, Mori-san."

A rush of heat to her face made her quickly look away. "Yeah, it's not a problem. And you know, you can call me "Hiyori". So…you're an All Might fan, huh?"

"Er…well…it's kind of embarrassing…" he started.

"No way! I mean, it's cool. He's pretty amazing." She pushed a stray lock of white hair away from her eyes as she looked at him again, her amber gaze sparkling with interest. "Don't you think so?"

"You're a fan?" He saw her nod, a smile tugging at her lips. "Isn't he kind of _old_?"

"Doesn't that just make him more amazing though? Even at that age, he's still out there saving people and smiling, always exuding confidence. It's _admirable_! Ah. I guess, maybe I sound kind of lame though, huh? I sound like some kind of fan girl…"

There was an awkward silence. Minutes ticked away like hours and the ice clinked in her glass as Hiyori finished her beverage. The blond finally released a sigh that drew her attention back to him. "I don't think it's lame if something makes you excited like that. Did you ever want to be a hero, Hiyori-san?"

Hearing him say her first name startled her a little, despite having told him to use it. "Oh. Well, it would be pretty difficult with my quirk, right? I'm just not really suited to be a hero." A tightness was forming in her chest. The subject of heroes took her back to her childhood. She had wanted to be a hero. She wanted so badly to be able to save others as a rescue hero so she prayed for her "father's" quirk; levitation. When her stingers formed, she learned that she was not his real daughter. A few years after that, she had had a nightmare and crept into her mother's bed. In her sleep, her stingers pierced her mother's flesh and a highly potent dose of "venom" entered her bloodstream. That night, as her mother's corpse was taken away, she knew she could never be a hero.

"You don't seem like someone that would just stand around if someone needed your help," he pointed out. "Or did you want to be a villain?"

Picking up on the hint of darkness in his tone, she frowned. "No…I wouldn't want to do that. That just doesn't sound right to me." Goose bumps rose on her skin and she slouched in her seat. _My boss, Kurogiri-san, and Shigaraki. I know that they're villains. I know that I'm helping villains. I don't have a choice. I don't have anywhere else to go…nothing else to do. I'd be right back where I was before my boss found me. Dying in the street._ She put on a bright, cheerful smile and leaned across the table. "Yagi-san, what about you?"

"I did want to be a hero," he confessed.

"What's your quirk? It's probably something cool, right?"

He put up both hands, frowning. "Nope. I'm quirkless."

She saw his eyes dart away and the girl wanted to call him on his lie. _He doesn't want me to know. Well, that's okay. I like a good mystery._ Reaching over, she snatched up a bit of food. "That's too bad. I bet you'd be a pretty good hero."

The man was about to say something, but paused as he heard her phone chiming. She glanced at her screen, frowning deeply. "It's fine," the blond assured her.

"Hello," she greeted Kurogiri on the phone. The call was brief, but the message was very clear. She had been gone for too long and needed to hurry back. "Sorry about that." She tucked her phone away and caught her new friend staring at her in bewilderment. "Hm?"

"Was that your old man? He sounded pretty mad."

A smirk curled her lips and she trailed her fingers through her hair. "Yeah. I need to get home pretty soon. Sorry to cut this short."

"No; it's fine. I actually need to get going, too. I have to go meet someone."

"Oooh~ Another hot date? Tell her she can't compete with _all this_ ," Hiyori joked as she stood. The girl set some money on the table and bid him farewell. The second that she was outside, her face turned red and she tried to steady her breathing. _Did I really just say something like that?! How lame! He probably thinks I'm some kind of psycho now! Damn it!_

 **Shift P.O.V**

He watched her pause outside, running her fingers through her hair and stomping a little. Even from his seat in the café, he could see how red her face was. He looked down at his plate of half-eaten food and determined that he could give the leftovers to his successor after that day's training. Another glance toward the front of the café showed that Hiyori was now stomping away, gripping her empty shopping bag and glancing around. _She's weird, but she seems like a good person. I don't know why she's so flustered though; I know that was a joke._

 **Shift P.O.V**

On the way back, a certain urge began to form in Hiyori. An urge that she was unable to ignore. It was like a deep itch that had to be scratched. Her gaze skimmed over the people around her, searching. _Moms. Kids. I can't. Not them. I just really want to see it. I want to see someone freak out. I want to test myself again._

The street corner provided a few options for her amusement. There was a young man in the group of people waiting there. Someone that was a little older than her and wore a rather sleepy, but unpleasant expression on his face. Determining that he was a good target, she moved in close and stood beside him. Her tails were still out in the open, twitching side to side as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. The light changed and everyone started to walk forward, moving in a crowd to the other side of the street.

Hiyori focused her attention on her tail tips, being very careful about how much "venom" she allowed to collect just behind the stingers. Over the years, she had trained herself to control the potency of her "venom". A weak dose would alter vision and perception, a stronger dose would affect the target's hearing and sense of touch in addition to vision, and an ultra-potent dose would shut down the target's brain. She rarely went past the first level of potency.

As a stinger pierced the young man's flesh, he tensed and moved to swat at whatever insect he assumed had bitten or stung him. Her tail swiftly dropped away from him before he could notice it and he flailed for a moment. As she watched him, Hiyori knew exactly what was happening to him. Most people tended to react to her "venom" the same way. Their vision went black, white, and gray so they began to panic. They wiped their eyes and blinked, hoping to regain color to their vision. Then their depth perception would falter. If it was a stronger dose, they would usually start flailing and screaming about seeing things that were not there.

The potency was very slight so this young man only lost the color from his vision. Staring at the world in grayscale, his mouth flapped open and closed like a fish. He looked around as if expecting that everyone was seeing what he was seeing, but they moved away from him in fear. With a small smirk, Hiyori walked in the direction of the grocery store. She still needed to get the groceries and then she had a train to catch.

The girl was feeling a little better by the time she neared the bar. The embarrassment from her parting words to Yagi were all but forgotten at this point. Her morning had actually turned out decent. Now that she was standing in front of the door, she knew that she could face the rest of the day with positivity. _I don't think Kurogiri-san said anything about afternoon plans. Maybe I can finish that manga series._

"She should be back soon." Kurogiri's voice echoed to Hiyori's ears as she quietly entered the building. "Is that the puzzle box that she gave you?"

"It was in front of my room." The reply came from Shigaraki, his voice higher and a certain level of anxiety leaking into his tone. "It had a fortune inside last night."

"Is there something different in it now?"

"I'm almost done with it." There was a scratching sound and then a clicking. A pop. A quiet clack as the box was probably set on the counter. Then a rustling of paper.

"A note?"

"The last one said something sappy about happiness," Shigaraki muttered.

"Are you going to read this one or do you want me to dispose of it?"

"I'm going to read it, of course. What a stupid question." There was a pause and then a rustle as the paper was spread out on the counter for Kurogiri to see. "She wrote this."

"Yes, I recognize the way that she makes i's. This is a much better fortune. It seems that she put a lot of thought into giving you a prize more worthy than that previous fortune. I did not take Yori for a cheerleader type."

"Cheerleader type?"

Hiyori wanted to laugh. She paused in the dark walkway, biting her lip and shaking her head. _A cheerleader? I know I'm not a cheerleader. I can barely cheer myself up. I just didn't want him to be upset. Ugh. I think I'm starting to let this job affect me. I'm starting to really worry about him._ The pale-haired girl gathered her composure and strolled out of the shadows, smiling. "I'm back. I got some breakfast for everyone."

Shigaraki and Kurogiri looked over from the counter, the younger man's eyes barely visible from behind the hand firmly planted over his face. "What is this?" the young man demanded, poking the note with a fingertip.

She walked over and looked down at her own tidy handwriting, setting her shopping bag on the counter. "Oh. Well…the real prize was pretty lame so I wanted to give you a better one." The girl lifted her glasses, settling them on top of her head as she forced her amber gaze to meet one red eye that peeked from between the fingers on his face. "I thought that you deserved better. Didn't you think so? I can give back the old fortune if you want. I just thought-" The note was picked up and shoved in her direction. "Hm?"

"Read it. I want to hear you read the fortune out loud," Shigaraki ordered.

"Okay, sure." She accepted the paper and looked down at it, slowly remembering that she had struggled to give him a good replacement prize and had been half asleep when she finally settled on this one. Blood rushed to her cheeks from embarrassment and she bowed her head. "Y-yeah so, um, I'll read this. Your fortune says: "You are intelligent, ambitious, and powerful! I know that you will do great things! Tomura is amazing!" Don't you like it?"

He was slouching on his seat, staring at her through the fingers and his light blue hair. "My girl made me a new fortune and said I'm amazing. You really think that I'm amazing, Yori?" He saw her nod once, wearing a smile. "You think I'm amazing. I like you, too."

 _This wasn't a confession. I'm just trying to keep you happy._ She rummaged in her shopping bag for their breakfast as the television was turned on, flipped to a news station. The anchors were talking about heroes, specifically All Might, and she felt herself staring. _All Might. Yagi-san likes him. I still can't believe that I gushed about All Might in front of him. Maybe because I can't do that in front of these two. I'd be dead._

"All Might. The symbol of peace." There was a definite note of irritation in Shigaraki's voice as he glared at the screen. "Everyone loves All Might. What would they do if he just _died_?"

"They'd panic," she supplied. "Right? They would be like chickens with their heads cut off. The world would go into panic and chaos." This was what he wanted to hear. Or so she assumed. He always seemed to fall into a dark mood when he saw or heard things about All Might. He was already beginning to frantically scratch at his neck, leaving red lines and digging deeper into his skin with each scratch.

"It makes me so angry. I don't even know what to say." He felt her hand close around his wrist and looked down swiftly. His eyes went to her face, seeing the frown twisting her lips and the wet sheen of her eyes, he stopped scratching. "You don't like seeing me hurt." She nodded and let go of his wrist, letting her hand rest lightly on his arm when he set his hand on the counter. "You're too good, Yori."

"I don't like seeing you hurt yourself," she murmured. "Just...please don't do it. Please."

"You don't want me to hurt myself." He bowed his head. "What if I hurt you instead, Yori? Can I hurt you instead so I don't get hurt?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. The answer had to be "yes". It could only be "yes". So she nodded her agreement and felt her stomach churn, hoping he would lose interest.

"I won't hurt you." Shigaraki looked toward the screen again and narrowed his eyes. He was still seething at the sight of All Might, but it was hard to ignore the girl's warm touch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we doing this?" Hiyori pushed up her glasses, glaring at the villain that her cohort was currently talking to. "If you're not interested, why are we wasting our time? Obviously, you have your own way of doing things, right? And look where that's taken you. If you're happy the way you are, we might as well just leave. Kurogiri-san, I'm done here."

The villain was taken aback by her harsh, sudden outburst and began talking to Kurogiri again as Hiyori walked away. "Who _is_ that? Is she supposed to be the muscle or something?" the man asked after everything was settled.

"Yori is Shigaraki Tomura's-"

Hiyori turned the corner and leaned back against the brick wall, closing her eyes as she tried to tune out whatever they were discussing. It had been a few weeks since her first meeting with Yagi and she found herself wandering back to that area every so often. Every time she did, she somehow managed to run into him without fail. She would much rather be there instead of helping Kurogiri round up underlings for whatever shady business her master and Shigaraki had planned.

She was mostly left in the dark regarding whatever was going to happen. Kurogiri told her that she need not worry about it and Shigaraki got very quiet when she asked questions. _Do I even want to know? I'm just glad that it's Kurogiri scouting. I don't think I could handle watching Shigaraki try to recruit people._ Just trying to imagine it made her want to laugh.

"Yori, if you are bored, feel free to return to the base," Kurogiri spoke up from within the alley to her side.

"Did my attitude scare him off?"

"No. In fact, the man agreed much faster after you spoke up."

She smirked and drew up the loose scarf to hide her amusement. "Hey, now. I can't be a cheerleader at home and a tsundere to draw in recruits. You have to pick one or the other," she joked.

"I'm sure that he would be happy if you returned early."

"Hm." She turned on her heel and went back into the alley to walk with Kurogiri, her hands pushed into her pockets. "So…what am I?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said that I'm Tomura's something, right? What did you say that I was?"

"What do you think that you are to him?" he challenged.

A loud sigh left her and Hiyori shrugged. "Emotional support pet."

They met with a few more minor villains and on the last one, he actually gave her the courtesy of a proper introduction. "This is my associate Grayscale."

The stranger looked her up and down, grimacing. "This kid is a villain?"

 _I'm not a villain. I'm not really anything_ , Hiyori thought. She bit the inside of her cheek for a moment and she tilted her head. Her lips drew back in a wicked grin as she regarded the man with sharp amber eyes. "Why? Not scary enough? Need a demonstration of what I can do?"

"Despite her age and looks, Grayscale is quite skilled," Kurogiri explained.

"Step right up if you feel like testing me," she continued.

"No, that's okay. I believe you."

 _This is boring. No. This is_ _ **dull**_ _. Predictable. Look at this guy. He looks like a common thug. A purse-snatcher. Bully._ She licked her lips and leaned back against the wall as the other two began discussing things. Everything about this man was dull, from his clothing to his way of speaking. _He's nothing._

Her phone chimed with a message and she pulled it from her pocket. The name on the screen was familiar and she needed a distraction. Walking away, she could hear the two villains ask where she was going, but she ignored them. Shigaraki was sending her messages and she was sure that Kurogiri would agree that he was her top priority.

The girl smiled, reading his responses and trying to decide what responses she could give to try to make him smile. Just the thought of making him smile made her feel a little giddy. She had seen his smile; it was downright terrifying. It was funny though.

"Yori, why do you look like a middle school student with their first cellphone?" Kurogiri questioned her as he approached.

"Tomura." She saw a shift in his posture and guessed it to be a nod.

"We are done for today. Are you ready to return to the base?"

"I'm going for a walk first. Ah. Hey, want me to get something for dinner? He's probably getting hungry, right?" She saw the shape of his eyes seem to narrow a little, tapering more at the outer corners. "Hm?"

"Yori, might you be developing actual feelings for him?" Before she could argue, he continued. "Your concern for him has been growing; it's obvious. You do realize that affection is part of your job. If you truly care for him, it will make your task of keeping him happy that much easier and-"

"Just…stop. Please." She ran her fingers through her hair and tucked her phone away again. "Kurogiri-san, I'm going to grab something for dinner so just tell him to wait a bit. Um. Well, I guess I'll send him a message. No worries, Kurogiri-san. I won't be out for long."

Hiyori began walking away from him, for the third time that day, and only realized after leaving that she was a little lost. A look up and down the street showed a line of unfamiliar shops. _Okay. Well I'm not going to panic; that's the worst thing I could do. We warped here and I don't think he said where exactly we are._ She looked over her shoulder and realized that she was indeed alone now. Her hands went to her pockets, fingers curling tightly around her phone.

The area was moderately peaceful. The shops were bustling with business from housewives and other people that had nowhere better to be on a weekday in the middle of the day. The shoppers passed her without a second glance, which is exactly what she used to. She was still baffled that Yagi had remembered her name and continued to talk to her every time they crossed paths.

 _Dinner though. What to get?_ The girl typed a quick inquiry to Shigaraki, asking what he was hungry for, and decided to wait for his answer before proceeding. She leaned against the outside of a building, looking down at her phone screen and waiting a bit impatiently. _I'm being ignored by these people, but there are so many of them._

"Help! Thief! Someone stop him! He took my purse!"

Hiyori moved without thinking after hearing the woman shout and the child at her side begin crying. She spotted the man immediately; a lanky guy with stringy hair and dressed shabbily. He had a woman's purse slung over his shoulder. Her eyes locked onto his figure and she sprinted after him.

The man shoved bystanders aside, his stride confident as he put more and more distance between himself and his victim. He did not notice Hiyori until he had darted into an alley. Her footsteps followed after him and he turned sharply to glare at her. "Get goin', little girl! You don't wanna play hero today; I'll put you in the hospital!"

"Oh no. My precious ego. You called me a little girl." She pushed up her glasses and lifted the corner of her mouth in a smirk. "I don't care. That purse doesn't suit you. Just consider me the _fashion police_ , if you want, but it clashes with your _everything_. I mean…it just doesn't scream "impolite human garbage" like the rest of your look."

"What did you say to me?! You little brat!"

 _I'm not even that young. I'm old enough to be out of high school at least. Probably._ She saw him grin and braced herself, knowing that he was about to fight back. After all, she had cornered him in this alley. It only made sense that he would try to fight his way out. She knew from the start that he would refuse to hand over the purse. _Maybe a level two dose of venom will take care of this._

The man slung the purse over his shoulder and held up his right hand. His nails lengthened and he made a sweeping gesture. The nails shot off of his fingers like bullets, whizzing past her and nicking her cheek and side. She put her arms up in front of her to try to protect herself and he rushed forward, driving a knee into her stomach.

Hiyori braced a leg behind her to steady herself and she let her tails release her waist, lifting behind her. "Drop the purse!" she tried to warn.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

She winced as he shot more nails at her. Cuts opened on her face, arms, and tail. It stung, but she could still move so she decided to charge at him. _A potent level two dose should take him out! If he keeps pushing it, I might have to consider a level three! I'm not about to let him kill me just so I won't murder him!_

The second that she was close enough, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. At the same time, he lifted a leg and drove the sole of his shoe into her lower ribs. The girl cried out in pain and was about to strike with her tails when she heard voices in the street behind her.

"A girl chased after the purse-snatcher, but I don't know if she's okay! They went into that alley! You have to help her; she looked pretty young and that man might hurt her!" a voice said.

In the next few seconds, Hiyori felt her heart seem to leap into her throat. She heard a voice answer the bystander and in the next instant, footsteps entered the alley. _No way…no way! Is that-?!_ She turned to look at the approaching man.

"I am here!" The tall, muscled figure was focused more on the criminal than on her. When the thief backed against the wall, the hero approached the girl's side and he smiled down at her. The smile started to falter ever so slightly. "Hiyori?! I mean, young lady! Are you alright?"

 _How does All Might know my name?_ She saw the criminal try to make a break for it while the hero was distracted, but he was snatched up by the back of his shirt and taken to the street. The purse was returned to its owner as Hiyori stepped out of the alley. The owner applauded and tried to hug her, thanking her for cornering the criminal. All the while, the girl's eyes were on the smiling hero.

Before he could leave the area, she approached him and held out a hand. "Thanks for the help." His large, warm hand gripped hers to shake it and she stared up into his face. Her amber eyes met a pair of slightly sunken, vibrant blue eyes and she felt her pulse skip a beat. _Wait. That shade of blue._

"It was my pleasure. Please be more careful in the future though, Hiyori!"

 _Again. So I didn't imagine it before._ Her grip on his hand tightened and she smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. "Yeah. No worries. I'll be real careful." She released his hand and watched him leave, but was soon walking after him. The girl followed her intuition, not sure why she was now stalking the symbol of peace, but feeling driven by some unknown force. And that was when she saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

NeonHorizon: Now with romance! Next chapter will have a special appearance!

* * *

Hiyori rounded the corner and felt her pulse race at the sight awaiting her in the alley. He was leaning against the wall for support, a look of pain on his face. When their eyes met, he tensed and quickly straightened.

"Oh! Hiyori, you're not going to believe this! All Might was just-!"

"This isn't a cartoon, Yagi! You really think I'd fall for that?!" She took several steps forward and finally glared up at him, tears burning in her eyes. "You think I'm that stupid? Really?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Look, I'm sorry. I just-!"

"Stop talking." The girl wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, grimacing when she realized that she had smeared her own blood over her skin. "Ngh. Just…sit down." He obeyed, sliding down the wall and settling on the ground. She fell to her knees in front of him and reached to her scarf with trembling fingers.

"What're you doing?" To his surprise, she removed her scarf and leaned forward to wipe away the blood from his mouth. When she had soaked up most of it, he grabbed her wrist and looked at the girl with narrowed blue eyes. "Are you secretly a pro hero?"

"No. I'm not anything," she muttered.

"So what were you thinking, taking on that purse-snatcher?"

"I wasn't thinking past wanting to get the purse back to the lady."

His grip on her wrist tightened. "What's your quirk?"

Her sharp amber eyes shifted, looking away from him. "They classified me as a neurotoxic twin-tail. My stingers can inject a powerful venom that moves through the bloodstream really fast and affects the brain. Why?"

"So you're better at close-range."

"So what? It doesn't matter, Yagi. I just did what felt right."

"You could've been killed. You didn't know what his quirk was."

" _You_ could've been killed, too, idiot! Don't lecture me like you didn't do the exact same thing that I did! We both ran in there and were ready to help get that lady's purse back!" she protested.

"I'm All Might! I can handle it."

Hiyori had not realized that the two were gradually getting closer until her nose was just inches from his. Leaning back, she tried to calm her racing heart. "You should've told me. You knew how I felt about All Might."

"I couldn't tell you. There's a reason though! There's a reason for why I'm like this. I-"

"I don't care. Damn it. You lost a lot of blood. I'm just worried about your condition right now, okay? Did you get hurt?"

Yagi stared back at her. "I'm fine." His eyes widened slightly when she threw her arms around his neck, grabbing him in a tight embrace. Her body felt warm against his and he hesitantly put an arm around her, his hand on her back. "Hiyori?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and hugged a little tighter. _You're All Might. I don't care how that's possible. I don't care why. I'm just glad that you're okay._ Of course, instead of saying any of this, she just fought back tears and held him. His body was warm, but his frame was a bit bony, though not so much that it was unpleasant. When she felt his hand rub her back, she blushed and realized the position she had put him in.

"Sorry." Hiyori pulled away and stood, offering a hand to help him up.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, standing on his own. "You got hit by that guy's nail shot."

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine." Truthfully, the cuts were starting to itch and sting, but she felt that complaining would be silly. She had seen blood gush out of Yagi's mouth after he saved her so a few cuts felt so minor in comparison. A hand planted on the top of her head and ruffled her long white hair. "What're you doing?"

"I'm glad you're okay, but don't do that again. That was pretty stupid." He smiled down at Hiyori and saw blood running down the side of her face from a wound. "Are you sure that doesn't hurt?"

"I'm sure. I'm alright. Oh. Sorry. Your suit…wait. Why are you so dressed up? I got distracted before, but why are you wearing a suit? You have a date or something?"

"I just got off work," the man admitted.

"Do you work in a host club? That's a pretty flashy suit."

"What? I thought it looked professional." His smile dropped as he looked down at his clothes, just in time to see her small hands reach out to adjust his tie. He tensed a little as she drew close again, her sharp eyes narrowed on the piece of fabric between her fingers. "Hey. What are you doing here anyway? This is pretty far from the usual place."

She bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood and frowned. Heat rose to her face as she tried to keep her gaze averted. "I…might be a little lost. I was in the area with someone and we got separated."

"Your dad?"

The girl paused, her tails lifting a little and the tips twitching. "How old do you think I _am_ , Yagi?" Her tone suggested that she was challenging him.

"How old _are_ you?"

She smirked. "Old enough." Hiyori stepped back, releasing the tie. _What's wrong with me?! I called him stupid! And now I'm standing here, fixing his tie and…flirting…? Like some kind of-!_ She took another step back and shook her head. "I've got to go."

"Oh. Okay. Do you want help? You said you were lost."

"I'll just…text my dad and tell him that I got lost," she lied. Her footsteps were quick, boots thudding on the ground as she hurried away from the alley. Away from All Might. When she finally managed to calm herself down, she located the nearest train station and spent the ride home trying to push away the memory of his warm hand against her back.

The sounds that greeted her when she entered the bar were familiar. Something that could help distract her. More accurately, put her back on track. Remind her of her duty. The sound of the television as well as Kurogiri's voice brought her back to her reality. He was behind the counter and Shigaraki was sitting across from him, absently toying with the puzzle box she had given him.

The girl pushed up her glasses when Shigaraki looked her way. "Hey."

"Why are you covered in blood?" He stared at her through strands of light blue hair, reaching up to scratch anxiously at his neck.

"Hm? Oh. I was in a fight." She glanced down at her clothes and realized that the front of her shirt was soaked with Yagi's blood from when she hugged him. _Damn it. I didn't even notice it. Wait a minute. Something's missing. I must've given it to Yagi._

"Where's your scarf?"

"I'm sorry, Tomura. It fell off during the fight and…" Hiyori tried not to wince when he beckoned her over and instead focused her gaze on the deep, red scratches that decorated his throat. "Tomura. Your neck."

"You stopped answering me. I _hate_ it when you ignore me and I _hate_ it when you stay out late." Shigaraki stared as she took the seat beside his and dropped the puzzle box loudly onto the counter. Slouching, the young man began chewing at his lip angrily.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Watching him claw at his neck some more, she lifted the bag of takeout onto the counter for Kurogiri to divide. The meal was eaten in silence as the television quietly played off to the side.

After finishing her food, Hiyori went to her room and sat alone on her bed. Her headphones were on, her music playing, as she checked her injuries. The cuts varied in depth, some stinging worse than others. She applied ointment to them and put on her pajamas, securing her hair up and away from her face so she could check them over again. _Not too bad_ , she thought. _Not as bad as…_

Her hands moved along her arms, feeling the various scars from old injuries. Some were from Shigaraki. Some were from opponents she had fought when she was younger, living on the streets and struggling to survive. The deepest scars had been made by herself. Hiyori closed her eyes and slumped back against her pillow, releasing a deep sigh.

She thought back to the deep, angry red lines on Shigaraki's neck and frowned. Sitting up, she grabbed the jar of ointment and removed her headphones to toss them aside. Before she could decide against it, she found herself knocking at his door. There was a call for her to enter and she awkwardly stood just inside his room, looking at the young man.

He was sitting at his computer, but he was playing some sort of handheld game. When he felt her staring, he looked over with cold red eyes. "What are you doing in my room this late?" he challenged.

 _You said I could come in._ Not about to show her irritation, she held up the jar. "Your neck is still red. Can I-?" She tried not to wince as his lips drew back in a smile and he bowed his head. It was clear that he was pleased with her wanting to tend to his scratches.

"My girl wants to take care of me…?" The chair spun to face her more and he pushed back his hood to give her better access.

Now that it was exposed to the light, she could see the scratches even more easily. They were redder and she thought that she could see a bit of blood. Hiyori dutifully crossed his room and knelt in front of his chair to begin applying the ointment to his neck. His skin was a little cold to the touch and it made her frown. "Are you warm enough, Tomura?"

"…yeah…" He looked down at her over the edge of his device, watching her squint to see his neck. When she had approached, she pushed her glasses up onto the top of her head. Amber eyes lifted to his red ones as she rubbed her fingertips gently over his throat and he felt himself begin to sweat. "Yori."

She saw his hand approaching the side of her face from the corner of her eye and she fought the urge to recoil. Three cold fingers caressed her cheek and the girl took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure. _He wouldn't decay my face. He likes my face. So what is he doing? He doesn't usually touch me like this._

Shigaraki's unsettling smile was still in place as he leaned down, bringing his face within a foot of hers. "If you were in a dungeon and there were a lot of little monsters and a big boss, what would you do?"

Hiyori's eyes half-closed as she felt a thumb trace over her lower lip, his little finger and ring finger not touching her skin. "I would target the boss as soon as they appear. Once you take down the big boss, the little ones usually disperse, right? Or they're at least less organized."

"Right…targeting the boss to get them out of the way and making the little ones panic," he muttered to himself. Seeming to remember how close she was, he nodded and leaned back. "I wasn't expecting you to answer like that because you're a support class. But you're pretty smart. I get it. I have to try to eliminate the big boss as soon as they come out so there won't be any power ups for them or assists."

 _I have no idea why he asked me about how to play a video game, but I'm glad that he seems happier._ She returned to her room and picked up a manga, her headphones on again and her favorite album playing. Fifteen minutes passed before she glanced up and could not help but jump a little. Standing at the side of her bed was Shigaraki, her door closed behind him. As she lifted a hand to remove her headphones, he sat nearby and flopped on his back with his head on her lap. "Tomura? Everything okay?"

He stared up at her, unblinking for the longest moment. "…I need…something…" he mumbled, scratching at his neck.

The girl relaxed a little, but was still a bit uneasy with his head on her lap. "F, A, or E?" It was a simple method of him revealing what he wanted without having to say it. F for food. A for affection. E for entertainment. _He probably wants some of the candy I got the other day. I don't know why he seems so down, but maybe candy or entertainment would cheer him up._

Finally blinking, he shifted his eyes away from hers and chewed at his lip. "…A…"

Hiyori felt an anxious twisting in her stomach. _He wants affection? How do I…? I can figure this out. I just have to think. Nothing too extreme. Careful, careful._ With hesitation, she reached down and began to gently run her fingers through his light blue hair. He was tense. It was obvious from his body language and the way he continued to bite his lip. The villain turned his head to the side now, settling on his side instead of his back. A hand rested on her knee, two fingers lifted to prevent from decaying anything. "Tomura…? Are you okay?"

His head was turned to face the bookshelf and her stuffed animal collection that was settled on the top shelf. "You're supposed to be my support and you got beat up today. Don't you know how that feels? My healer got cut up in a fight because healers can't defend themselves," he mumbled.

She frowned slightly. _He's talking about it like this is a video game. Is he actually upset that I got hurt today?_ Her body subconsciously tensed when she felt a cold fingertip against a bandage on her leg, cooling through the adhesive material. "I need to be better at fighting," she replied. "It was my own fault. A healer shouldn't be fighting."

"You need a capture weapon. You're not good at long range so you need to drag them over to you so you can sting them." His hand left her leg in favor of gripping the end of one tail. A fingernail skimmed over the dark stinger and he shuddered. "You need better armor, too."

"Healers don't usually fight, do they? They stay at the back of the battle and heal people or resurrect them," Hiyori pointed out.

Shigaraki's free arm moved around her waist as he turned his face toward her, moving onto his other side. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he squeezed. "I want my healer next to the commander."

Hiyori continued to run her fingers through his hair, every so often trailing her fingertips over the side of his face. He quieted and soon she realized that he had dozed off with his head on her lap. _What was he talking about? A healer and a commander and a big boss?_


	6. Chapter 6

She looked over her shoulder and he swiftly ducked around the corner. Biting at his lower lip, he waited a little while before peering down the street. The girl was walking away, her eyes forward again. He moved to follow, his heart beating fast in a strangely pleasant way. It was excitement. Adrenaline.

His hood was pulled up to keep his face partially hidden, fully aware that she would ask a lot of questions if she saw him following her. Blue hair fell over his eyes as he watched her, chewing on his lip and tensing each time he thought she was about to look back.

Shigaraki saw her turn another corner and picked up his pace, easing through the other pedestrians that crowded the sidewalks. For weeks now, she would leave the bar in the morning and return in the late afternoon or evening. Not every day, but at least every other day. She only gave vague details when questioned about it.

He scratched at his neck and paused at the corner, anxious about possibly being caught by her. If he followed too closely, she would definitely notice him. A look into the alley showed her turning another corner already and he heard her talking. The villain walked swiftly to try to catch up to her, listening to her soft voice echo off the walls.

"I know, I know. It won't be much longer, okay? Just be patient."

 _Who is she talking to?_ Irritation made him chew his lip even more. He immediately imagined her on the phone with someone. He knew that she would never speak to their master that way so it had to be someone else. To his knowledge, the only other people she knew were himself and Kurogiri.

Shigaraki walked behind her at a distance, listening to her continuously reassure whoever she was speaking to that their wait was going to be worthwhile. He looked around the next corner and saw the pale-haired girl crouching in front of a cardboard box. The smell of chicken reached him and soon she left.

He hurried over to the box to see what she had been carrying on about and was surprised by what he found. The box housed a slim black cat and three kittens. They were feasting on shredded chicken that the girl had left for them and the adult cat greeted him with a meow. _These? Are they why she keeps leaving?_ He scratched at his neck a little deeper and crouched down, staring at the cats intently. _She collects so many "cute" things…so she likes these, too?_

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiding around a corner, Hiyori released a sigh of relief. _I think I finally threw him off._ She pushed up her glasses and checked the time on her phone. It was a little past noon by this point. She had spent most of the morning trying to throw Shigaraki off her trail.

 _I never thought that he'd actually follow me. Damn it. It's just lucky that I knew about those cats._ The girl frowned and dug the toe of her shoe at the cement. She did feel guilty about leaving the cat family in the alley. The mother cat had crossed paths with her earlier that week so she had made it a habit to bring her food scraps. _They'll be fine, right? Someone else will find them and take them in, right?_

It was too late for her to try to see Yagi. She had hoped to catch the earliest train and take it to attempt to see him, but by this point she knew he must be at work. Though he never told her where he worked. Hiyori felt a little creepy, trying to plan to "accidentally" run into him.

Starting off toward the street again, the girl kicked at a loose piece of cement and watched it tumble along ahead of her. _All Might. Yagi. I've known for a few days, but it's still difficult to accept. But what's worse…is that I keep awkwardly flirting with him! What the hell is_ _ **wrong**_ _with me?! I don't have some kind of preference for older men, do I?!_ Her lips twisted in dismay at this thought and she decided to stop to get some snacks.

In the convenience store, Hiyori found few other customers. She navigated her way to the salty snacks first, scanning her options and briefly wondering if she should get something for Shigaraki. Of course, the answer was "yes". It would probably distract him for a short while. As she reached for a bag, a hand planted against the shelf beside her head.

Hiyori stared at the hand, taken aback by its appearance. The fingers and knuckles were a normal flesh tone, but strange staple-like metal pieces separated this skin from darker flesh. It looked purplish and sort of wrinkled, like a poorly healed wound. Her amber eyes widened, but she remained still and refused to show fear. "You need something?" she murmured.

"You're Grayscale, aren't you?" It was a male voice and it came from right beside her right ear. "Well?"

"Never heard of her."

"They said to look for a girl with white hair and orange eyes," he persisted.

"…they're not _orange_ …" This was said under her breath and she grimaced. "So what if I _am_ Grayscale? What do you want?" Now she forced herself to turn around and she felt her pulse quicken.

The man behind her was around her age, but taller than her. He straightened from speaking beside her ear and produced a smirk. Like the back of his hand, the rest of his body seemed to be a patchwork of normal flesh and what looked like damaged flesh. Spiky black hair, vibrant bluish green eyes. Piercings decorated his ears and nose. His shirt bared part of his chest, showing where his normal skin connected with the marred flesh.

"You're not what I was expecting. I heard that Grayscale was a grumpy little tsundere so I was expecting some kind of snob. I kind of like the nerd look you've got going on here. Cute disguise."

Despite her unease, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Not a disguise. This is just how I look." As she spoke, her tails released her waist and slipped down from the back of her baggy sweater. _How long has this guy been following me? Is he a villain? He doesn't seem like a hero._ She jolted back when her glasses were pulled off and she curled her hands into fists. "Give those back."

"Make me." He held the lenses in front of his own face for a moment and looked down at her, then at the shelves around them. "I've seen worse."

"Give them back!" she hissed. Her tails lifted a little, the stingers poised to strike if he failed to obey again. Thankfully, her glasses were handed back to her and she was able to put them back on. He was watching her with an amused smirk, his heavy-lidded eyes focused solely on her. "You wanted something, right? Or do you just get your thrills from following girls?"

He looked down at her stingers and saw her tails move behind her again. "I heard that you were recruiting villains for something."

"Well…not anymore. Open enrollment is closed." She tried to get around him to leave the aisle, but his hands lifted to grip the shelf behind her, trapping her in place. "Look, we don't need any more people so-"

"You're turning me down, then? That's a shame." He leaned down, bringing his face inches from hers. Those sharp, turquoise eyes seemed to penetrate her soul as he stared into her amber eyes. "You seem like you'd be fun to work with, Grayscale. Maybe next time."

"There won't _be_ a next time." Hiyori could feel her confidence starting to waver. He was standing too close. Heat radiated off of him and she hated that her pulse was starting to race. _He isn't moving. Why is he just standing there?_

"We'll see each other again," he assured her. "What's your real name?"

"Youko," she lied.

The walk back to the bar, she continuously glanced over her shoulder to be sure he was not following her. He left the store before she did, but she still felt paranoid. _I don't even know why Kurogiri was recruiting those villains_ , she realized. _It's probably just for some kind of mailing list, right? Like our boss wants a running list of villains and their contact info._

"Welcome back, Yori." Kurogiri greeted her with a subtle nod from behind the bar, wiping a glass.

"Hey…where's Tomura?" She approached the bar, rummaging in her bag for something in particular that she had picked up for him.

He accepted the snack from her and tucked it away beneath the counter. "I heard him return earlier, but I was preoccupied. I think he went to his room."

"Alright. Thanks, Kurogiri-san." The girl started toward the door that led to the more private area, but paused when she heard her name called. "Hm?"

"Is everything alright, Yori? You seem unsettled."

She nodded once. "I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired. I'll probably go to bed early." Hiyori walked away briskly to avoid further conversation. _Damn it. That guy. He didn't even tell me his name, but he wanted to know mine._ As she trudged down to her door, she let her hair out of its braids and ran her fingers through it.

What frustrated her the most was that she actually thought he was attractive. His eyes were such a bright color and she secretly liked guys with piercings. As she approached her door, she frowned and cursed her odd taste in men. The door opened and Hiyori stopped dead in her tracks. "What…the…?"

Perched on the floor beside her bed was a weathered cardboard box. It was open and there was a familiar feline family curled up on her bed, sleeping peacefully. She stood staring down at them for a long moment before she turned and started down the hallway to his door. It was slightly open so she pushed it a little more and looked in.

Shigaraki was sitting in front of the computer, the screen lit up with what appeared to be a light novel. He tensed when he heard her enter the room and quickly changed the screen to a strategy game. "…Yori…?"

"There's a family of cats on my bed," she started.

A silence settled between them, interrupted only by the clicking of the computer mouse as his game continued. When one of them finally spoke again, it was Shigaraki. "You wanted them, didn't you? So now you won't have to leave so much. I can keep my support closer."

 _He's talking about this like we're in a video game._ She rubbed the back of her neck and caught sight of his reflection in the computer screen. He was watching her. "Thank you…Tomura." She was taken aback by the odd display of generosity and now she was trying to imagine him carrying the box of cats.

The game was paused and the chair turned in her direction. Scarlet eyes watched her from within the shadow of his hood and he chewed at his bottom lip for a moment. "You're always…good…to me. So I don't like you being gone. Now you won't have to leave all the time." He pushed himself to stand and approached her, one hand absently toying with something in his sweatshirt pocket. "I want…something…from you. A."


	7. Chapter 7

"You got cats?" The voice came from behind her and made her jump a little.

Hiyori turned from the shelf of cat food and saw intense blue eyes staring down at her. "Heh. Yagi-san, you shouldn't sneak up on people," she teased.

He rubbed the back of his neck, appearing apologetic. "Sorry about that. I just happened to see you on my way down the street. So what's with the cat toys?" The man looked down at the various pet toys she held in her arms, raising an eyebrow at the quantity.

"Ah. Well, you remember my boss's kid? He brought these kittens home and we've been trying to take care of them. I don't know why, but they keep destroying the toys I get them so I got some heavy duty ones this time."

Upon looking more closely, he was alarmed to realize that they were not cat toys at all. These were dog toys meant for puppies that were teething. "You're sure you've got cats and not tigers?"

"I…don't know, but they do have _stripes_ ," she replied, giving him a horrified, serious expression. The girl burst into a giggling fit when she saw him return it. "You're so easy, Yagi!" She saw him look away and grinned. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize. I tried to wash your scarf, but I couldn't get the blood stains out of it," he confessed. "So…"

Hiyori saw him draw a plush, dark purple scarf from an inner pocket of his jacket. She hid a smile behind her hand, conveniently hiding the blush that rose to her cheeks as well. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I ruined the other one." His free hand rubbed the back of his neck as he held out the bundle of fabric. "I didn't know what color you liked so-"

"You're too sweet. I usually like gray or black, but this is really nice. Thank you." She accepted the scarf and loosely put it around her neck, unable to stop smiling. _He's too adorable. Especially right now, the way that he looked nervous when he gave me this._ Realizing that she had been staring, she shifted her gaze. "Thank you, Yagi."

"I've got to go now. Er…hey. Be more careful from now on, alright? I don't want to have to save you again. So don't run after criminals like you did before. It's really dangerous; especially when you don't know what their quirk is."

Now her smile dropped. "I did that on instinct. I can't really promise-"

He gripped her shoulders and leaned down, his expression serious. "Hiyori, listen to me. Promise that you won't pull a stunt like that again. Next time I might not get there in time."

Her pulse skipped a beat, her eyes hidden behind stray locks of white hair. "Are you…really worried about me, Yagi?"

"Promise me." His tone was firm now and, for a moment, it almost felt as though it was actually All Might telling her to be careful. Warning her against throwing herself into danger.

"I promise." She forced a smile and she tilted her head back so she could meet his gaze. "You won't have to rush in to save me again."

The two went their separate ways after a while and Hiyori took her time walking to the station. She needed time to think, without any distractions. _He's been acting different. Shigaraki. He's been clingier. He keeps calling me his "support" and "healer"._ Lifting a hand to her scarf, she tugged it up a little more and sighed. _I wish that was my quirk. I wish I could heal people._

The scarf carried a particular scent and she found her tail starting to twitch a bit. It was not unpleasant; just unexpected. As she boarded the train, she found a seat away from other people and settled in for the ride. She put on her headphones and turned away from the other occupants to look out the window. Buildings, houses, and people swiftly passed in a blur.

 _A healing quirk would've been nice. Might've made it more possible for me to be a rescue hero. Or even if I hadn't been born with a quirk. But this venom. These stingers. They would never belong to a hero, would they? It's a villain's quirk. Just like my master told me. Just like Kurogiri and Shigaraki told me._ Hiyori closed her eyes and slouched in her seat, pushing away the self-destructive thoughts that had begun to surface. She subconsciously tugged at her sleeves, pulling them down further to keep her scars concealed.

Minutes passed, but she was unsure of how many. A sudden warmth at her side made her tense and she cracked open one eyelid to glance to her right. There was now a figure seated beside her, his head tipped back and his lips moving as he spoke. Hiyori frowned and turned up her music, looking out the window again.

 _Where are we? How many more stops until I'm close enough to the hideout? I don't really want this guy knowing where I live though._ She felt his leg press against the side of hers and tensed, seeing it from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her now, mouth still moving and eyes beginning to narrow in displeasure as she continued to ignore him.

A patchwork hand reached over and gripped her headphones, pulling them down to settle at the back of her neck. "Hey, Grayscale. I'm talking to you," he seethed in a low tone.

She paused the song and lifted a hand, pushing up her glasses. More than annoyed, she was nervous. Hiyori was used to getting attention from Shigaraki. She was becoming used to getting attention from Yagi. She was used to being mostly ignored by everyone else. It did not help that this young man was more or less her type. "I don't know you," she finally spoke.

"I never gave you my name, did I? Maybe I should give you a fake one, like the fake one you gave me the last time I saw you." The line separating his normal colored flesh from the darkened lower half of his face made it look like he was grinning, but his narrowed eyes made it appear sinister. "It isn't "Youko". It's Yori."

She slouched further in her seat and grimaced, pulling up her scarf to hide her look of unease. "Why would I tell a stranger my name?" In the back of her mind, she was already pointing out to herself that she had almost immediately given Yagi most of her real name soon after meeting him.

"I see you blushing." He saw her cheeks flush a vibrant pink and genuinely smirked. "I go by Dabi. Just so you know."

"Great." The girl managed to glimpse a sign, indicating where they were. Her stop was still a ways off. _I can't get off at my stop_ , she decided. _This guy is cute, but there's something about him that makes me nervous. I don't like it. I'm pretty sure Shigaraki wouldn't like him following me back, either._ Hiyori glanced over at the young man again, amber eyes meeting bright turquoise ones.

Dabi was in her way, effectively blocking her access to the aisle and exit. If she wanted to get off the train, she would have to actually speak to him or push past him. He watched her with interest and his smirk grew as he saw her push up her glasses. "You have a boyfriend?"

"This is my stop," she announced. Hiyori moved to leave, squeezing past him and feeling her heart race when fingers brushed over her arm. She quickly jolted away from the young man and entered the station as soon as the door opened. The girl had just reached the street when she felt a hand grasp her upper arm. She turned sharply, her tails released her waist, and her stingers jabbed into his thigh.

He looked down at where her tail was still touching his leg, a dark liquid oozing from where her stingers pierced his pants and flesh. Dabi blinked a few times, eyes adjusting as everything went black, white, and gray. "Grayscale. So this is your quirk? It's just sight manipulation."

"It's a level one dose of venom. Consider it a warning." Her stingers pulled free and more venom ran down his leg from his punctures.

"So show me a level two. Or a level three." He leaned down, meeting her eyes and seeing her nervously take a step back. "You're actually really dangerous."

"So just leave me alone."

"No way. I like it." Dabi looked to the area around the train station, obviously trying to figure out why she had led him to an area thriving with activity. It took very little time to realize that she was trying to keep him from knowing where she was really going. "You're kind of wild for a nerd."

Hiyori frowned and pulled out her phone, checking the time. _I can catch a later train, right? Shigaraki won't like me being gone for so long, but I can't just lead this guy back to the bar._ She looked up at Dabi again and extracted her arm from his grip. "Sorry I'm not a stereotype. So what? You just followed me off the train. What's your plan now? Weren't you going somewhere?"

"I followed you onto the train," he bluntly replied.

"Okay, why? I said we're not recruiting any more people."

He smirked and started walking, gripping the edge of her sleeve to pull her with him. "I know. Let's see what a level two dose of venom looks like."

A satisfied grin tugged at her lips as she saw him struggle to keep his eyes focused, his vision and depth perception still affected by her venom. She swiftly tugged him back onto the sidewalk as he was about to step into the street and ignored his snickering. "…you need food…" she muttered.

"Are you asking me out?"

"I'm saying that food will help the venom wear off faster. A low level dose is pretty similar to being drunk. Eat something and it'll help you recover. You're basically poisoned, but in the brain." She led the way, pulling him toward a convenience store. "You need something sweet or something spicy." She tried to focus on the task at hand, but she could feel his blood running along the curve of her stinger, wetting the snowy white hair on her tail.

Hiyori gathered some snack foods, snagging a gift for Shigaraki for when she returned home, and left Dabi near the door while she paid. It was only upon rejoining him that she noticed something "off". As they walked away from the store, she saw him pull a can half-way out of his pocket. "Did you-?"

"What? Are you going to sting me again?" he taunted.

The girl reluctantly slipped into a karaoke place and got a room, not sure of what else she could do. _I can't go home with him following me. I can't in good conscience leave him to wander around with the venom in his blood. I used too much. Or maybe he's just sensitive to toxins? That beer won't help._ She watched him stretch out on the couch in the little room, looking frustratingly comfortable.

Her phone started to ring and she saw Kurogiri's name on the screen, but answering would be difficult. Then she would need to explain herself to him and then Dabi would be hearing her conversation. She turned off her phone completely, silently praying to whatever deity that would listen for mercy. "Pick a song," she stated, tossing the songbook at Dabi.

He caught it, a smug expression taking form on his face. "Demanding."


	8. Chapter 8

NeonHorizon: We're rated M now for reasons. I don't know why I felt like I had to announce that. Meh. Have fun.

* * *

She stood outside of the bar, her head leaning against the cool exterior of the building as she tried to compose herself. Hiyori closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just wanting the world to stop spinning. _Why did I drink?_ An image popped into her head. Dabi sleeping on the couch in the karaoke room, shirt pushed up slightly and displaying more patchwork flesh on his side and chest. She blushed and tapped her head against the building again, clutching her jacket closed against the cold.

Hiyori had only had alcohol a few times in the past so she had not been prepared to drink with the young man. How she had been persuaded into it, she was still unsure. All she knew was that she had actually had a fun evening. She drank. She ate good snacks and sang some songs. And she had spent the evening with a guy that was very much her type.

 _I need to go in_ , she realized. _What am I going to do? Kurogiri will know I've had a few drinks. I'm not totally drunk, but I know he'll know. It felt like everyone was staring on the train._ She shook her head and made up her mind to just face the consequences. The door was opened and she stared at the dark, empty bar. _What time is it?!_

Her phone showed that it was three o'clock in the morning. She crossed the bar as quietly as possible, biting the inside of her cheek. Kurogiri was gone, but she knew that Shigaraki had a habit of staying up late. It was perplexing though. When she had finally turned her phone back on, she had over thirty missed calls from Kurogiri and only one message from Shigaraki. It was unusual.

She entered the hallway with their rooms in it and paused, listening for sounds. Clicking came from Shigaraki's room, audible through his slightly open door. A quiet meow made her jump and look down. The black cat had padded out of her room to greet her, now rubbing against her legs and purring. Hiyori crouched down to pet the cat, her tail lifting and curling to stay out of the feline's way.

Muttering drew her attention back to Shigaraki's door and she raised an eyebrow. _What's he doing? Is it a game? Or is he talking to our master?_ She tiptoed closer and peeked in through the opening, leaving the cat behind.

The computer screen was the only light source in the room at the moment and his back was to the door. She had been right about him playing a game, but it was not what she had expected. Squinting, Hiyori saw that it was a light novel game. A voice came from the computer, high-pitched and feminine. A new character suddenly appeared on the screen and she frowned. _White hair and amber eyes? I feel weird now._

The girl decided to turn away and go to her room, hoping that no one would notice her sleeping in late. She let her hair out of its braid as she walked to her room, running her fingers through it to loosen it. Her casual clothes were replaced with pajamas and she flopped onto her bed with a sigh.

"I got the good ending..."

Hiyori jolted awake at the sound of Shigaraki's voice and found that she was lying on her side, facing the door. _I dozed off?_ She pushed herself to sit up and that was when she noticed a pair of red eyes watching her from the hallway, faintly illuminated by the light in her room. The girl stared back at him, not sure how she should react. "Tomura?"

He actually entered her room now, his nails dragging over his neck as he looked down at her. "I got the good ending…but it was boring."

Remembering the game that she had seen on his computer, she frowned. "Oh…I'm sorry." She glanced to the alarm clock and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. _Why did he wake me up for this? He's just standing there._ Slowly, it dawned on her. "You deserve a better ending. You worked on that for hours, didn't you?"

"I want something."

The girl could tell what he wanted. His requests had started to change. When they first met, his requests had mostly been for her to play a game with him or to entertain him in some way. Lately, he seemed to crave affection more and more. Hiyori patted the bed beside her and he walked over with little hesitation, sitting on the edge to her left.

 _There's something wrong with me_ , she thought as she wrapped her arms around him. _There has to be something wrong with me. Maybe my venom is making me go crazy. I actually feel bad for him that he didn't get the ending he expected. It's just a game though!_ Hiyori's mouth opened as she prepared to assure him that she would she find him a better game, but she froze when she felt arms wrap around her. "Tomura?"

Shigaraki pulled her tighter against him, closing the space that she had left between them. He was being careful not to let all of his fingers touch her, but held her close like a precious treasure. "I spent _hours_ …working on that game for that ending," he muttered. "Kurogiri left and I was alone so I kept playing it. I didn't think the ending was going to be so vanilla. I expected more from a game with that rating. Maybe I should've picked another character, but I really wanted the white-haired one."

 _Just let him work through it. He just needs someone supporting him. I'm his support._ Hiyori closed her eyes and nodded absently. "It's okay. I'll get you a new one, okay?"

"I wanted a good ending with _her_ ," he persisted. He squeezed her tighter against him and heard a quiet squeak escape the girl. "Yori." Loosening his hold, he leaned back and stared down at her. A grin spread across his chapped lips and he brought his face down close to hers. "I wonder what you would sound like, doing her lines for her?"

"Tomura, did you get any sleep?" she spoke up, hoping to interrupt whatever idea he was having. His grin fell and his scarlet eyes narrowed. "Here."

He moved back a little more and saw her draw back her blankets. "What… _is_ this?"

"Er. Well, we both need sleep." Hiyori took off her glasses and folded them, setting them aside beside her alarm clock. "I thought-"

"My girl wants to sleep with me. That's so cute of you, Yori. You're always so sweet." Coming from anyone else, it might have sounded like a loving line from a boyfriend to his girlfriend. From Shigaraki, in his voice, it almost sounded like a threat.

The girl settled on her side with him behind her, trying not to think about him sleeping so close to her. She knew what the worst case scenario was; him touching her with all of his fingers and killing her. _Or Kurogiri seeing us like this. I'll never hear the end of it if he sees us._ Hiyori felt an arm wrap around her, a face press into the back of her shoulder. "Tomura, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." There was a giddiness leaking into his voice as he hugged her tighter. "I have my support." His breath was warm against the side of her neck, tickling at the sensitive skin around her ear.

Hiyori's pulse raced as she stared at the wall, feeling his heated embrace and knowing now that sleep would be almost impossible. The sensation of his breath along with the warmth of his chest through his shirt was making it hard for her to try to fall asleep. "I'm your support?" she whispered. She almost tensed when she felt his face nuzzle against her back, but managed to keep herself from reacting.

"You're my most favorite thing, Yori. My girl. My healer, my support. It's all the same thing; you're the most important player to me."

 _Has he finally snapped?_ Hiyori closed her eyes as she felt his hips press at the back of hers, her small hands moving to his arm in reassurance. "You're important to me, too, Tomura. Without you, I wouldn't have a reason to live." This was sad, but true. She knew that their master would have let her die if she had not fit what he was looking for; a companion for Shigaraki that he could relate to. Someone to bring him happiness and comfort. _I'm really just an emotional support pet._

She slept in rather late, woken by the loud chiming of a message on her phone. Hiyori pushed herself to sit up and realized that Shigaraki had left at some point. _Damn it. I hate it, but I really hope that I was able to cheer him up. I hate seeing him upset._ She reached for her phone on the bedside table and grimaced at the message. It simply read: **You up?** She typed a reply, demanding to know who this person was and how they got her number.

A picture was attached to the next message. A picture of Dabi holding up a hand with her number scrawled on it in pen, the name "Yori" above it. The message read: **You left this. What are you doing?**

Hiyori put on her glasses and frowned. _Does he think that we hooked up or something? What time is it anyway?_ She decided not to reply this time. It was mid-afternoon and if she stayed in her room for much longer, she knew that Kurogiri would question her even more. She got dressed and tucked her phone away.

Settling at the counter with a can of black coffee, she tried to put her thoughts together. _Shigaraki needs a new game to replace that crappy light novel, right? Do I need to get groceries? What happened to the cat toys that I bought yesterday?_ She glanced up at Kurogiri, who regarded her with a stare. "Hm?"

"Tomura Shigaraki left earlier to take care of some business. What are your plans today, Yori?"

"I don't know," she truthfully answered. "I kind of misplaced the cat toys so I might go shopping again." Something on the news caught her attention and she looked over at the screen with curiosity. The news anchors were talking about a mysterious fire that engulfed a karaoke establishment. _Damn it._ She pushed up her glasses, starting to sweat. _That was where Dabi and I were last night._

"Is something wrong?" Kurogiri spoke up again.

"N-no. Nothing." She awkwardly sipped her coffee and checked her phone. "Have any errands for me?"

"I have a grocery list." As Kurogiri produced the list, a cat hopped up onto the counter and butted its head against his shoulder. His eyes narrowed in disapproval, but let it rub against his sleeve for affection.

Hiyori snickered and accepted the list, watching the cat try, in vain, to get the man to pet it. "Cats in your bar, Kurogiri-san? I know that _cat cafes_ are gaining popularity, but cats in a bar seems like a bad business practice."

"You are the reason why we have cats in the hideout now," he pointed out.

"To be fair, it was Tomura that brought them in. I figured that someone else would adopt them." She stretched her arms over her head and grinned. "Okay, I'm off. I'll be back later. I promise; no more all-nighters like last night."

He waited for her to reach the door before speaking again. "How about early mornings with Tomura Shigaraki?"

She stumbled and glared at him over her shoulder. "Look, I just…I don't need to explain myself to you! He was upset! It's my job to comfort him, right?"

"Letting him sleep in your bed with you? You're going to spoil him," Kurogiri taunted.

"…sometimes a person deserves to be a little spoiled…" she muttered. Opening the door, she was suddenly face to face with the very man they had been discussing and he looked pleased to see her. Hiyori's arm was gripped by his thumb and first two fingers as he pulled her over to the counter and made her sit. "Tomura? What is it?"

"A capture tool." He lifted a bag for her to see. It was lumpy and immediately made her doubt that it was anything of value. Rummaging inside, he drew out a clanking chain with a set of cuffs at the end. "It's perfect. Now my support won't be defenseless."

Hiyori examined the strange object when he offered it. The cuffs were flexible, but strong. The material was black, but decorated with little pink butterflies. _He had this made just for me_ , she realized. Glancing up, she saw the eager, excited look in his eyes. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Tomura. This is perfect."

When she pulled away, she saw him staring down at her with wide eyes. _Did that stun him? I thought he'd like it. Did I go too far?_ He scratched his neck and muttered something before walking off in the direction of his room. "Ah…?"

"He's happy," Kurogiri assured her. "You should start practicing."


	9. Chapter 9

_All of these kids. How many of them want to be heroes? I know that not all students here take the hero course._ Hiyori stared across the street as teenagers walked out of the prestigious high school. She fidgeted with her bag's strap, trying not to look too out of place, but feeling like everyone was staring at her.

The girl had been told to go to the school and stand outside to scout for potential recruits. Not exactly something that she wanted to do, but it was better than spending the afternoon in the hideout. _I don't know how many more times I can watch Tomura play that light novel game. Every time he gets a "good" ending, he's disappointed._ She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. _I should just get him a new one. I'll have to do that on the way back._

Her eyes had briefly flitted to her bag, but now lifted again and met a rather cheerful gaze. A blond boy with a black lightning-bolt shaped streak in his hair was looking her way and waved, a smile growing on his face. She gave a small wave in return. A somewhat evil thought popped into her head just then. She began to wonder how he would react to a shot of her venom.

Just as the boy started walking toward her, a plan started to form and she hated herself for it. _A quick sting. It wouldn't be much. I just want to know how he'll react when the world goes grayscale. I'll be careful. It won't be like what happened to Dabi._

"Hey, there. Are you waiting for someone?" the boy greeted her.

"Hm. Not really," she replied truthfully.

"Oh! Are you thinking about transferring here? What high school are you from?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he continued. "I'm in the hero course. It's pretty tough. So what're you doing? You want to hang out?"

Hiyori's tail tightened around her waist, the stingers flexing outward. "I don't know…you wouldn't keep me out too late, would you?" she teased.

"Hello there, young lady!" a voice called from the gate.

She looked up and felt her blood run cold. _All Might?! Hang on…wait a second. No, I heard about him teaching here. Damn it! How did I forget?!_ She forced a smile and waved. "Hello, sir!"

The blond boy looked between them as All Might walked over and quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? You guys know each other?" His eyes widened and he grinned. "No way! Is she your daughter? Can you introduce-?"

"I am taking my friend home like a normal person!"

Hiyori was lifted and bit the inside of her cheek, clinging to the hero as he sprinted off down the street. Color rose to her face as she felt the wind against her skin and she mentally cursed herself for having forgotten that he worked there. _I look like a stalker! Again! Damn it! He must really think that I'm some kind of creep or something! And his hair looks like rabbit ears and why does it have to be so damn cute?! Why is he so adorable?_

When he finally set her down, they were in an alley and he released his muscled form. Leaning against the wall for support, blood gushed from his lips and dripped to the ground. "Sorry about that, kid."

"Ah. Yeah, it's okay. No worries." She ran her fingers through her hair to untangle it and straightened her skirt, brushing away dust.

"What are you wearing? Were you trying to blend in or something?"

She looked down at her clothes; a red checkered short skirt, white blouse, long black socks, casual shoes, and a black tie. "You know, in some countries, it's fashionable for women to dress this way. It isn't always a school uniform." The girl lifted a hand to loosen her tie, tugging at the soft fabric and frowning slightly.

"Don't do that," he muttered, looking away.

"Hm? What? Why not? I'm not used to wearing a tie." She caught the expression on his face and raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Yagi, you like women in ties?"

"So did you need me? That was why you were waiting outside of the school, right?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Are you busy right now?" The words left her lips before she could stop them and she could feel a burning in her cheeks as she glanced away from him.

Yagi stared at her for a moment and finally rubbed the back of his neck. "Hiyori, how old are you?"

"I'm not a kid! I mean, I'm too old to be in high school," she protested. "This isn't a school uniform; it's just an outfit that I thought looked good. I guess I was wrong though. I look _immature_ , right?"

"No. It doesn't look immature. I just…what do you see me as?"

Hiyori tilted her head, her glasses sliding down a bit. "Hm? See you as?"

"This is embarrassing. You don't have some kind of crush on me, do you?"

She tugged at her tie again, fingertips trailing over the material and a frown pulling at the corners of her lips. "I mean…you want me to _lie_ or tell the _truth_? I think you're cool. I think you're really brave and I love your passion for helping others. So I guess…it's sort of a crush. Yeah." He slid down the wall behind him, crouching on the ground. "Hm? Yagi? Are you mad?"

When he saw her kneel in front of him, he jolted and turned his head to the side. "You just have a thing for older guys or something?"

"Nope. My type isn't just older guys. Actually…you're not really close to my type. I just really admire you." She reached out and tapped a fingertip against the end of his nose, holding back a laugh. "Guys are strange."

"What do you mean?" He stood as she did, but he was reluctant to walk alongside her when she was dressed so strangely. "Is someone giving you trouble?"

Hiyori clasped her hands behind her back, shrugging. "My boss's kid is just strange." She went on to give a rather vague description of Shigaraki's recent clinginess and need for affection.

"Isn't a kid's babysitter usually their first crush? It kind of sounds like your boss is trying to get you to raise their kid for them. Why can't they give them attention?"

"Crush?" Her amber eyes widened a little and she frowned. _A crush? Wait. So is that it? Does he…? No way. He wouldn't though. That's stupid. I don't think he's capable of having a crush on someone._ She sipped her drink and shrugged. "Well what do you do if someone has a crush on you?"

When she was back in the hideout, in her room, she thought back on it. Yagi offered little advice. His knowledge on romance seemed limited and he would awkwardly look away when talking about it. To her frustration, she found it adorable. Hiyori closed her eyes, sighing as she flopped onto her bed.

 _What am I supposed to do? I have a problem. I really have a problem. Damn it._ She reached for the stack of manga beside her bed and paused, spotting a figure in her doorway. "Ah…Tomura?" She had reported back to Shigaraki and Kurogiri regarding her recruiting mission, saying that she failed to see anyone of great interest. When she left them in the bar, they had been discussing something.

Shigaraki had his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt, biting his lower lip as he stared at the girl. "You've been practicing with my gift?" he started, fidgeting with whatever was in his pocket.

The word "gift" reminded her of what was in her bag. She reached down and pulled it close, sitting up so that she could balance better. "Yes. I try to practice a little every day," she replied. "Um…can you come here? I got you something."

He took slow steps into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. Red eyes widened as she presented a new game, a sweet smile forming on her lips. "For me…?" he muttered.

"Er. Well, I know that you said the other game was too "vanilla" so…I asked the clerks in a game store about light novels with good endings." It had been one of the most embarrassing things she had ever done since being taken in by her boss, but she knew it was worth it when Shigaraki's face lit up.

"A new game from my girl. I'm so excited, I don't even know what to say." He turned the case over in his hands, being very careful not to touch it with all of his fingers. Looking at the back, his gaze drifted up and down the plastic case. "Play with me."

Hiyori's pulse quickened upon hearing this, but she nodded. "Ah. Can I meet you in your room, Tomura?"

"I want you to go with me _now_ ," he insisted, shifting his eyes toward her. "You're still wearing that? It's like you're cosplaying or something…I like it…" Shigaraki leaned over a little, staring down at the girl. "We'll play this game together and see a good ending, won't we?"

She nodded again and stood, offering a hand to help him up. Her heart continued to race as he looked at her hand, appearing slightly puzzled. _I almost hope that he'll just stand up. I don't know if he'll be careful or-!_ A hand gripped hers and he stood, pulling her out of her room. Thankfully, he kept one finger away from her hand, mindful of not decaying her flesh.

Hiyori sat on the floor next to his chair in his room, content to just watch him play the game. She let her tails rest across her lap, absently running a fingertip over the curve of one stinger as she watched him name the player character. _He's so excited about this game._ A smile crept onto her face and she bowed her head for a moment. _I'm glad. I really hope this turns out to be a good one. He was getting so frustrated with the last game._

"Do you like these games?" he asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Um. Sort of. I like the artwork. And some of the stories." She tucked a loose strand of pale hair behind her right ear and lifted her eyes to the screen again. "Well, I've never actually played them myself. I've watched you play though."

Shigaraki paused and turned to look down at her now. "Do you like watching?" She nodded once. "I want to see you play," he muttered, glancing to the controller. "I want to play, but I want to see what choices you would make. What should I do? I really want to see you play this game."

Hiyori scooted a little closer on the floor and reached a hand up to rest on his knee. "I'll play next time," she assured him. "There's only one chair. And I like seeing you play. You're better at video games anyway. I would probably get a "bad" ending or something."

"No! I want to see you play. I just need to do…something…" His eyes widened as an idea seemed to come to him. He pushed the chair back more and nodded at his lap. "Sit here."

"Er. A-alright." She hesitantly moved to sit on his lap and was thankful when he moved his legs aside to let her sit between them. Shigaraki's hands went over hers, instructing her to hold the controller, and he leaned forward eagerly with his chest against her back. _He's warm. He usually doesn't feel this warm. Or am I just noticing? Damn it. I'm feeling self-conscious because of what Yagi said earlier!_

"I want the one with white hair," Shigaraki muttered, lips near her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

NeonHorizon: This was supposed to be about All Might T^T But I'm starting to like Shigaraki too much.

* * *

"I want you to sting him! I want you to shoot him full of so much venom that he stops moving!"

Hiyori was still in shock from the events around her, but managed to snap out of it when these demands began. She had been expecting a typical villain activity where nothing actually happened. No one actually got hurt. Now here she was in the USJ with a horde of villains, standing near Shigaraki. Her eyes moved from the chaos taking place in the distance, villains attacking high school students, and frowned at Shigaraki. "I'm…not doing it. I'm sorry. I didn't agree to this! I-!"

"You're my support! You're supposed to support me! Now sting him!"

Her gaze slid from the villain to the man he wanted her to kill. A hero with long, dark, messy hair and wearing black. He was already horribly injured with broken bones and probably internal damage. He had already lost a lot of blood. A pair of eyes lifted, meeting hers with a glare, and she felt a chill run through her. "I-I can't." She hated how weak she sounded, but it was the truth.

Shigaraki's eyes filled with fury behind the hand on his face and he lunged forward, gripping her left tail hard. His other hand grabbed her arm to pull her closer, his anger blinding him and making him not realize that all five fingers were touching her skin. "If you're not going to cooperate, then I'll make you do it!"

In the next instant, a few things happened. The first was that the hero's face was smashed into the ground again by the hulking figure called Nomu. The second thing was Shigaraki stabbing the hero in the arm with one of her stingers. When it failed to produce venom, he began frantically stabbing the stinger into the man's back and arm. The third thing to happen was by far the most important. As Shigaraki was preoccupied with the left tail, her right tail darted closer to the Nomu. The fourth thing was the intense, searing pain in her arm where her flesh began to decay beneath his touch.

Hiyori focused on the venom in her right stinger in the instant before it pierced the monstrosity's neck, tears blurring her vision. _A level three venom! Come on! Work! Please! I can't let this happen! I don't want these kids to die! Damn it, Shigaraki!_ Her venom flowed into the creature's blood, rapidly traveling up to the brain. Unfortunately, she miscalculated the potency.

What would constitute as a level three dosage for a normal person was only a level two for a Nomu. It threw its head back and began to shriek at the top of its lungs as it went blind and deaf. The girl's stingers drew from its body and from the hero's shoulder as she pulled away from the blue-haired villain beside her. Shigaraki was panicking now as his inhuman comrade began to thrash, continuing to scream in a way that made everyone close cover their ears.

She knew that she had to act fast. Her hand went to the capture tool hanging on her belt as she dodged the Nomu's blind attacks, its arms swiping at whatever was in reach. Shigaraki hurried to put distance between himself and the blinded beast, but Hiyori sprinted closer. The chain was swung over her head like a lasso and she silently thanked her workout habits for giving her strength. The cuffs at the end snapped onto the hero's wrists and she shifted her weight, throwing him, and the weapon, as far from the Nomu as possible.

In that same moment, it found her. A sharp, powerful set of teeth found her right forearm and it began to shake its head like a dog with prey. Hiyori screamed in agony, feeling its teeth sink deep into her flesh through her sleeve. As she was swung through the air, she heard Shigaraki trying to make it release her and knew it was futile. The thing was blind and deaf. It would take a while for its senses to return, but it would take less time than if it was a normal person. With this in mind, she knew that she had to escape before its sight came back. Even as she was being slammed into the ground, over and over, she was trying to find a way to escape.

Large hands found her legs, pulling and twisting, and she felt tears trickling down her face, dotting the ground beneath her. _I'm dead! This is it! This is how I die; saving some random hero! Why?!_ It squeezed hard, forcing another scream from her. One hand released her and dug at her side, nails tearing into her shirt. Flesh and blood became exposed to the air and her vision was speckled black. She fought to stay conscious as it shook its head again, splattering the ground below with red droplets. Her tails shifted, poised, and struck at its face. She managed to puncture its left eye before it howled and hurled her away from it.

Hiyori's body tumbled over the tiles, her head striking the hard surface and opening a gash above one eye. Breathing was a struggle as she finally came to rest a good distance from the Nomu and Shigaraki. Her gaze wandered as she started to feel numb. Her glasses had flown off so her vision was rather blurry and obstructed by the flow of blood from her head injury.

The dark-haired hero was lying unconscious not far from her, the cuffs still secured around his wrists and the chain wrapped around one leg loosely. She dragged herself closer, trying to ignore the terrifying damp feeling beneath her chest. Glimpsing her right arm, she felt her stomach churn. The flesh was marred from the Nomu's bite and Shigaraki's decaying touch. Blood smeared the tiles in a trail behind her.

 _If I'm…dying…I won't die without saving someone. If my body…covers his…if I can hide him…Shigaraki won't see him…right…?_ Using the last of her strength, she hauled herself up and partially on top of the hero. She trembled as she wrapped an arm around the man, numbness ebbing away to absolute pain. She knew that something was broken. Something important. Consciousness kept threatening to leave her. Wincing, she pressed her face into the man's back. "I won't let you die…I won't…let…die…"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"All Might, there's a girl over there! I-I don't know if she's okay, but she saved Aizawa-sensei!"

The fight was over. He was already exhausted and back to his true form. When he turned to where Midoriya was pointing, he felt a chill run through him. _Hiyori?! What is she doing here?_ Despite his fatigue, he managed to get a little closer and saw that she was bleeding heavily from a head wound. Her limp body was lying halfway on top of Aizawa's unconscious form, her right arm disappearing beneath him. "What happened?"

"She came here with the villains, but she attacked the Nomu. I don't know why. It was like she suddenly turned against them."

 _She was playing hero again._ Yagi looked over at Midoriya, checking his injuries. _He can't carry them both. I don't think he could even carry one of them and I know I'm in no condition to try it myself. I need to get someone's attention. I can't even tell if she's alive from this distance. I can't tell if either of them are breathing._

He heard one of the other students in the distance, hurrying over to see if Midoriya was okay. The smoke was starting to clear so he had to think quickly before the boy came over. Summoning forth some strength, he cupped a hand around his mouth. "Young Kirishima, can you check on Aizawa and the girl?"

"Oh. Yeah, you're right! I'll see if they're okay, All Might!"

 _I told her to stay safe! What was she thinking? What was she doing with those villains? Did she think she could just slip in with them and stop them?_ He squinted to try to see if Kirishima had reached them, but a wall of cement raised and obscured his view. Collapsing, he released a shaky breath. _That dumb kid. She'd better be okay._

 **Shift P.O.V**

The second that All Might appeared, he felt a rush of giddiness. He would use the strategy that she had proposed; taking down the big boss as soon as he appeared and sending the underlings into a panic. She would be so happy that he used her strategy. He was sure of it.

Of course, he needed to collect her. Or at least send Kurogiri to collect her. She had been flung aside by Nomu after basically being mauled. He was sure that she was alright though. Shigaraki was convinced that she was alright. Losing her was not an option.

He would need to find a way to punish her for undermining him though. When he wanted her to kill Eraser Head, he was disappointed to find her refusing. He had tried to force her to inject him with her venom, but failed to see her sting the Nomu instead.

The villain had tried to make the Nomu release her when it began to attack, but he knew it was impaired by the venom. He had to watch as she was bitten and smacked around like a ragdoll before she was sent flying through the air in the direction of where Eraser Head landed. He told himself that he would make sure to get her before they left. He was sure that they would be victorious in killing All Might and he would be able to get to his girl.

That was then. This was now. Shigaraki was wounded. He was lying on the floor of the bar, bleeding heavily from his gunshot wounds. Chewing his lip, he could already hear the voice of his master. In this moment, all he wanted was the comforting touch of his support. He shakily pushed himself up, bringing his face away from the floor. "Where's Yori?"

"I wasn't able to reach her in time," Kurogiri answered. "I had to leave her. The way that the Nomu attacked, she may not even be alive."

A fist pounded the floor once. "No! She isn't dead. We have to go back…we can't leave her…Kurogiri, we have to go back!"

"Returning now would be unwise," came the master's voice.

"You need to heal," the other man concurred.

"What happened to the Nomu? And why is there a cat in the bar?"

"The cat belongs to Yori and Tomura Shigaraki. The Nomu was lost due to unforeseen circumstances. He was mistakenly injected with Yori's venom and control was temporarily lost. Yori was injured by the Nomus and we currently don't know her condition."

Shigaraki heard them talking back and forth, but shook his head. He did manage to mention the strange boy with speed that matched All Might's before falling back into irritated despair. When the master's voice was gone, he was left with Kurogiri. The man was less than sympathetic about his injuries and only faintly concerned about the girl's whereabouts. If anything, he seemed more unsettled by the loss of Nomu. "We can get more Nomus! There's only one Yori!"

Kurogiri went behind the bar, watching the thin black cat trot along the counter. It sat in front of him and meowed loudly, cocking its head to the side. "Tomura Shigaraki, if you want Yori back then we will need to find her first. It's possible that they arrested her. It's also possible that she didn't survive the Nomu's attack." He paused, letting the cat nudge its head against his shoulder. "In hindsight, we probably should have told Yori what the plan was."

"I need her…" He glared up at the man, nails digging into the floor beneath him. "Bring Yori back!" The thought of her being gone was panic-inducing. Just the notion of his support no longer being there made him shake with rage. The girl could not be gone forever. She could not be dead. He refused to accept it.

Seeing that the other villain was about to fall into a tantrum, Kurogiri redirected his gaze back to the cat in front of him. "I can try to find her, but you need to focus on recovering. As soon as I know her whereabouts, I'll inform you and we can make a decision from there. We need to strengthen the League of Villains before we try to act again and that could take time."

 _I need her. I want her back._ The blue-haired young man struggled to stand and got to the hallway, blood running down his injured body. His limbs ached from where he had been shot. Every movement hurt and took more effort than he cared to put forth. He made it as far as her doorway before falling to the floor. Shigaraki curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. _I want Yori! I want Yori to take care of me!_

He reached out, dragging himself closer to the side of the bed, and managed to snag the blanket with three fingers. His nails sank in and he pulled it closer. It fell off the mattress and on top of him, taking her pillow with it. With a trembling hand, he pulled the hand off of his face and set it beside him on the floor. The pillow was pulled to his chest as he glared at the wall, the blanket keeping him warm now. As consciousness fled, he wanted nothing more to feel her comforting touch again.


	11. Chapter 11

When he asked for Hiyori's room number in the hospital, he was surprised to find that he was the first to ask for her. Besides the police and a few heroes from the school, no one else had come to visit the girl. _Her dad hasn't even come to see her? Or her boss? That's kind of sad._

Yagi approached her hospital room and stared in at the clean, white space. The bed was empty, the sheets and blankets still mussed from use. The chair beside the bed had her bloody clothes on it, but he knew that they were no longer wearable. They had to be cut off of her when the ambulance arrived. There were no flowers in the room. No get well soon cards. Nothing to indicate that anyone close to her had visited.

He stood in the doorway for a moment before cautiously looking toward the bathroom, wondering if she was there. The door was open, revealing that she was not. "Where did she go?" He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out where the girl could have wandered off to. She was still in really bad shape, from what he had heard the nurses say.

"Oh! Did she get out _again_?! I keep telling her to stay in bed! That stubborn girl!" An older nurse appeared behind him, shaking her head. "Honestly! You would think that she had no sense of self-preservation!"

The man simply nodded. He had been told about what occurred in the USJ that day. Every detail that Midoriya could relay to him, anyway. Hiyori had attacked the Nomu with her venom and managed to get Aizawa out of harm's way. Even after being battered by the monster and injured by the blue-haired villain, she was still fixated on keeping Aizawa alive. She used her damaged body as a human shield to protect him.

"You're looking for Mori Hiyori, right? Maybe you can talk some sense into her. That girl _will not_ stay in her bed! She keeps going to his room and I keep telling her that she needs to let him rest! I don't care if he _is_ unconscious; I'm sure he knows that she's there!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori stirred awake, blinking groggily as she looked toward the bed. _Still alive. Good._ She moved slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. It was nearly impossible. She was curled up in a hard chair beside the hero's hospital bed, one leg draped over the arm to keep from making her broken ankle worse. _Is he…really going to be okay?_

The door slid open and she tensed, eyes narrowing into a glare. "I'm not going back yet," she hissed.

"Hiyori, you need to go back to your room," Yagi insisted.

She turned quickly, nearly falling out of the chair, and saw him standing in the doorway. "Ngh. I'm not…ouch." The girl carefully shifted her right arm, wincing at the pain shooting through her limb. It was heavily bandaged to protect the stitches and a splint had been placed along her forearm.

Seeing her battered condition, he shook his head. "You can't stay in here. Come on; I'll help you back to your room. Where are your crutches?"

"…I didn't want them…"

"Hiyori, why wouldn't you-?!" He glanced to the unconscious hero in the hospital bed beside her and winced. "Don't you need them?" he persisted in a softer tone. He entered the room and carefully put her arm across his shoulders, planning to help her back to her own room. The man was quite a bit taller than her, even in this form, so he was basically half-carrying her.

Hiyori leaned against his side as they moved down the hallway, her tails wrapping around her leg anxiously. "I don't know what to do now," she quietly confessed. "When I woke up…it was like I had an itch that I couldn't scratch and somehow, I ended up thinking about that hero. I don't even remember his name, but I remembered how he looked and I got worried and…and…"

"He's going to be okay," Yagi tried to assure her.

She was settled into her bed again and the nurse replaced her IV, scolding her for leaving the room. The whole time, she stared down at her bandaged forearm. When Shigaraki had grabbed her, he decayed a chunk of flesh from her arm and the nurses told her that the Nomu's bite had managed to make it infected. She was afraid to see what was under the wrappings.

Running her fingers over the bandages, she thought about Shigaraki. _I don't know what happened after I blacked out. I just know that I was brought here. I was questioned. And Yagi told them that I was there by mistake. He told them that I was taken there against my will because of my quirk. Does he really believe that?_ Hiyori waited for the nurse to leave before glancing at her friend.

"So has your dad come by yet?" he asked, eyes directed elsewhere. It was obvious from his tone. He knew it. He was the first person to genuinely come visit her out of concern for her health.

"Hm. I'm pretty sure I'm _disowned_ at this point. I doubt that I have a job anymore, either." This was true. There was no way that Shigaraki would take her back and she feared what her master would do if he knew she had turned against them. _I'm dead. I have to be dead now. It's my only option. Leave the country, change my name again, start over somewhere else._

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. You're alive at least." He saw her reach up, tentatively rubbing at the irritated skin around the cut above her eye. The skin surrounding the stitches looked raw and he saw dried blood decorating the flesh. He grabbed her hand, gently, and lowered it to her lap. "Don't mess with it."

"It itches. And so what if I'm alive? What am I supposed to do now? I don't have anything without my dad and my job. I don't have a family. I don't really have friends. I don't even have a _purpose_!"

"Look, just be grateful that you're alive! Do you even know how freaked out I was when I saw you there?! I thought you might be dead! I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you showed up with those villains and tried to take them on!" he snapped. Yagi settled back in his chair, sighing. "I'm not going to make you explain yourself though. Not right now."

She smirked and bowed her head. "You were worried about me?" she teased.

"Now's not the time! Seriously. And quit going into Aizawa's room. Do you know how creeped out he would be if he _did_ wake up and saw you hovering around him like that?"

"Aizawa? That's his name?"

He stared down at her, his expression one of bewilderment. "You risked your life for a guy and you didn't even know his name?"

She tilted her head back, relaxing against the pillow and closing her eyes. "Isn't that what _heroes_ do? They risk their lives for people without knowing anything about them because you're supposed to stand up for people that are weaker than you. He was a hero and I…couldn't let him die. I knew he was important. That was why I saved him. I'm not a _hero_. I'm not _anything_."

"You started that off like you were trying to say you wanted to be a hero and it went downhill really fast," Yagi remarked.

The girl shrugged. "The police said that they rounded up most of the villains, but a couple of them escaped."

"The big guy called Nomu was taken into custody. The ones that got away were the smoke guy and the one covered in hands," he explained. "If you're worried about them taking revenge, don't be. The security on this floor is higher than the others since you and Aizawa are here."

 _I wasn't worried about revenge._ A tightness formed in her chest and she ran her fingers through her long, pale hair. _Is he okay? Was Shigaraki hurt? Damn it. Why am I worried about him? Is it just a habit?_ She shifted her damaged arm, feeling pain race along her limb. Tears sprang to her eyes and she took a deep breath. _He hurt me. He hadn't hurt me in a while so I forgot this pain._

"I'll help you find a new job. You have a pretty nurturing personality, right? Maybe you can put that to use. We'll figure something out, Hiyori. Just don't worry about it right now. You need to focus on healing, okay?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

There was no news regarding her condition. At least, Kurogiri did not divulge any updates to him. Shigaraki was faintly surprised that there was no mention of her on the news when they talked about the USJ incident. His master did not bring up the subject of Yori until he started making demands. Even then, he was only told that if he wanted her back, he would need to take her back himself.

Sitting at the bar, he had some photos spread out in front of him. He fidgeted with the hand in his pocket, his eyes lowered to the pictures as his free hand sorted through them. His injuries were still hurting so movement was slow and a bit labored. It hurt all the worse when he thought about her.

If she was there, she would have taken care of his wounds. She would have comforted him and taken his mind off of the pain. She would have held him and given him whatever he wanted. The villain slouched a little more, staring down at the pictures and remembering what it felt like when she ran her fingers through his hair.

Kurogiri finally looked over from attending to the black cat and seemed to stare as well. "Tomura Shigaraki, why do you have so many pictures of Yori?"

"I like her…" It was a simple answer that should have satisfied the man's curiosity, however it did not explain why there was a thick stack of even more pictures off to that side. "We have to get her back," he muttered, admiring a particular picture of Yori holding a kitten.

"Have you tried to call her?" Kurogiri knew better than to offer too much help. Their master had told him that it was up to Shigaraki to retrieve her if he wanted her to return. Although, he had to admit that she was a good asset to their cause. Her quirk could be deadly if she applied it correctly and she had a great talent for keeping Shigaraki calm.

"Call?" He glanced up from the photos and scratched his throat. Nervousness made him draw "Father" from his pocket and secure it over his face.

"Have you tried to call her?" the man repeated.

The blue-haired villain slowly looked to the phone sitting next to the stack of photos. "I need to call her." He picked it up and scrolled to her number. It took all of ten seconds to realize that she was not going to answer. It went straight to voicemail. "…no answer…"

Seeing anger ignite in his eyes, Kurogiri knew that he had to calm him. "I'm sure that her phone is just dead. You will make contact with her eventually."


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't know what the hell I'm doing. What am I doing here? Why am I here? How did anyone allow this to happen? Who signed off on this?_ Hiyori tried not to look around too much, wanting to maintain some semblance of dignity as she trailed behind her new "boss". The outside of the high school had been really impressive and the inside amazed her.

 _So many windows. The bar doesn't have any natural light. Damn it. I need to focus. Does he need anything? He looks like he's managing pretty well for not being able to use his arms._ She stared at the man walking ahead of her, wondering how much work she would really be doing.

Yagi had suggested that she help this hero until the man was fully healed. She had been assisting him since he left the hospital and it seemed like he really just wanted to sleep. He hardly spoke to her and he was content to just curl up and doze off. Pushing her hands into the wide pocket of her sweatshirt, she tried to bite back a smile. _He's like a cat. Damn it. I shouldn't find that cute. He's like a grumpy, angry cat that doesn't like to be touched._

"Mori." He paused in front of a door and looked toward her.

She could hardly see his eyes, most of his face still obscured by bandages. She slid the door open for him and hesitated to follow. _Do I really look okay for this kind of job? I didn't question it when we were just at his place, but an assistant wouldn't wear sweats, right? Not that I have anything else._ Pushing up her glasses, she took a deep breath and followed.

Questions were asked, regarding his condition and also the weird girl that was standing next to him, but they were ignored in favor of talking about a sports festival. She listened intently, trying not to think about how some of the students were still staring at her. She did not know any of their names and some of them were actually kind of intimidating in appearance. Her eyes drifted toward the class as Aizawa spoke, her mind wandering.

 _Yagi said that he's kind of close with a kid in this class, right? He called him "Midoriya". Which one is that? He's got to be pretty special. If All Might hangs out with him._ Hiyori frowned and shifted her weight, leaning on her crutch a little more. Her ankle started to throb from moving so much, causing her to wince.

She heard a rustling sound and snapped back to attention in time to see her charge struggling into a yellow sleeping bag on the floor. _Wait. What did I miss? What is he doing?_ Raising an eyebrow, she limped over to him. "Hey, um…what…?"

"I'm leaving you in charge. Just improvise."

"Right…yeah, okay." Hiyori saw his eyes close and bit the inside of her cheek. _He looks so comfortable._ _I can't handle this._ Turning toward the class, she felt her pulse start to race and she began to sweat. _I really can't handle this. They're all looking at me!_

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the classroom as she stared out at them, sweat making the wound above her eye sting. "Anyone got a question?" she blurted out.

"Hey, are you really okay to be standing up?" a girl asked.

"Your eye's bleeding," a boy remarked.

"Are you a hero?" a boy with glasses demanded.

Shifting her weight to her good leg, she tilted her head. "Hm? Nope. I'm what you kids would call a "wannabe". I could never be a hero. I've never even been inside of a high school before. I'm a middle school dropout. Meaning that this kind of environment is new to me. But I have to admit, you kids are pretty impressive. None of you have any trauma from the USJ thing, huh? You all look like you're in pretty good condition still."

"Is it true that you snuck into the group of villains to take them down from the inside out?" the boy with glasses persisted.

Her tails wrapped around her leg now, her stingers gently tapping at her knee. "That's right," she lied. _I can't tell them that I was there with them as support. I can't tell these kids that I turned against my own comrades for that weird hero in the sleeping bag. I'll sound like a creep._

She answered some more questions, but she was starting to become more and more uncomfortable. It was clear that they assumed she was some sort of vigilante at this point. They all believed that she had snuck into the group of villains with the intent to stop them and save All Might. In truth, Hiyori had arrived in the USJ with absolutely no idea what Shigaraki's intentions were.

When the class was over, she limped to where Aizawa was asleep in his bag on the floor. _How am I going to do this? I have to be careful about waking him up. I can't really nudge him awake; we're both still pretty messed up and I don't want to accidentally hurt him._ She jolted, finding the boy with glasses suddenly standing beside her. "Oh…hey there."

"Do you need help, Mori-sensei?"

"Er…yeah, don't call me that, for one. I'm not a teacher. I'm just helping Aizawa-san until he's healed. I need to wake him up."

"Let me help you."

As the student went to rouse the hero, she glanced toward the class again and locked eyes with a boy near the back. He had been writing something in a notebook and paused when their eyes met. _Hm? What's he staring at?_ Her tails released her leg and lifted, curling slightly. _He's kind of plain-looking for being in a class with…not plain-looking people. I wonder what his quirk is._

She hobbled along behind Aizawa down the hall once he was awake, opening whatever doors they needed to get through and carrying some books for him. Watching his posture, she had to wonder if he was in pain or if he always slouched so much. Staring at his back, she remembered crawling on top of him and clinging tightly, hoping that her body would protect his if they were attacked.

"What was your job before? All Might said you were a caregiver," he spoke up. Aizawa looked back and realized that she was at least ten feet behind him in the hallway. He stopped, watching her limp over with her crutch. "You need to be able to keep up."

"Sorry. I'll get faster. No worries. Um. Yeah, I was a nanny before this. I lived with my boss's kid and took care of them." She made the mistake of looking up at his eyes and felt goose bumps raise on her skin.

"Why can't you go back?"

"Hm? Is my staying with you that much of an inconvenience?" Hiyori winced at the sound of her tone and shook her head. "S-sorry. I didn't mean that. I mean, I really don't want to get in the way. I just want to help. I can't go back to what I was doing because…well, if I'm supposed to take care of someone's kid, I need to be more mobile and capable of taking care of someone, right? They wouldn't want some weird, broken up lady taking care of their kid."

"If All Might hadn't insisted, I'd never hire you for this."

 _Okay, so I_ _ **am**_ _a bother._ Hiyori felt her shoulders droop and she bit the inside of her cheek. "Hey, if you don't want me around, you can tell me to leave. I just wanted you to be okay. I picked your life over my own. I could've just made a run for it. I could've tried to escape and lived out the rest of my life with my cats. But I didn't. I figured that you were important; you're a hero, after all. So I did everything in my power to protect you."

His eyes seemed to narrow slightly. Whatever face he was making beneath the bandages, he did not seem displeased with her answer. "You called yourself a "wannabe". You wish you could be a hero? Is that why you threw yourself into that mess?"

Her tails flicked in slight agitation. "I _know_ I can't be a hero. I have a powerful neurotoxin in my stingers that I can inject at will. This isn't the kind of quirk a hero could have. This a quirk that gets used to commit crimes." She continued to limp at his side, nearly losing her balance more than once. When they reached the teachers' room, she opened the door for him and was relieved when someone caught her on her way toward the floor.

"Whoa, careful!" Yagi steadied her and helped the girl over to a chair. "You didn't push yourself too much, did you? How's your ankle?"

She half-grinned. "Still busted. I'm fine. Just a little wobbly." As she spoke, Hiyori felt something warm running down the curve of her eyebrow and down her face. _That's blood._

"That's a lot of blood. Hang on; I'll get something."

"Ngh." The girl lifted her arm, dabbing at the blood with her sleeve and not waiting for him to retrieve a tissue. When she touched the wound, there was an explosion of pain and her vision went white for an instant. Her body made contact with the floor, indicating that she had tumbled out of her chair. Hiyori's left arm wedged beneath her to try to push her up and she felt arms go beneath hers to lift her. "Thanks."

"No problem! You know, you look pretty pale! You should probably sit out afternoon classes!" Present Mic leaned down closer, eyes studying her from behind sunglasses. "Yeah, you don't look like you'll survive the afternoon if you keep it up like this!"

She shrank back away from him, heavily unsettled by his closeness and the volume of his voice. "You're…probably right?"

"How old are you anyway?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Twenty…something…twenty-two…maybe…?"

"You don't know how old you are?" This question came from Aizawa, who seemed to be glaring from his seat nearby.

"Well when is your birthday?" the blond hero inquired.

The girl pushed up her glasses, a frown twisting her lips as blood continued to pour down the side of her face. "May fifth."

"Okay, what year?"

"…not sure…" She used her left hand to push hair away from her wound, trying to keep it from getting bloody. "I know I'm at least over eighteen. I know I'm too old to be in high school. I just…kind of…stopped counting the years after that."

The two heroes exchanged a look, but before either of them could say anything, Yagi returned with something to wipe away the blood. Hiyori kept her eyes averted as he wiped at the wound, her hands curled into fists as she struggled not to scream in pain. _I'm okay. I'm okay. He's here._

"Maybe she should see Recovery Girl for that. It looks pretty bad."

Her wound was tended to and her broken ankle was healed as well, but she knew that she had to refrain from exerting herself. Thankfully, her new "boss" appeared to have a pretty light schedule. _I don't like this. I hate feeling weak. I need to be able to help, but I'm just limping along behind him like a puppy. I need to get this cast removed now._

"You said that you have cats?" His voice was quiet, penetrating the otherwise silent teachers' room. They were the only ones there in that moment and his words startled her.

"I've got four of them," she replied. "It's a mother and three kittens that I found." She glanced over and saw him looking at her. _Is he actually interested?_

"So who's taking care of them now?"

"I don't know. Um…I'd offer to show you pictures, but my phone died yesterday. I don't have a charger for it. They're really cute though! All of the kittens have stripes, but they're different colors. There's an orange one, a silver one, and a darker one." Hiyori saw him look straight ahead at the computer in front of him and scooted her chair closer, prepared to help him use the mouse. "I'll look for a charger tomorrow."

"Good."

 **Shift P.O.V**

He had blended in well with the other people outside of the school so he was able to stand there for quite some time before anyone noticed him. When they started looking his way, he knew that he had to move on, but did so grudgingly. His hand went to "Father", safely tucked into his pocket, and he gritted his teeth.

The purpose of going to the school was simple. He wanted to see her. He had managed to acquire the information that she was acting as an assistant to a teacher for the time being. Kurogiri told him that it was most likely to try to protect her from the League of Villains. _She's in there. She's alive._ He started chewing on his lower lip as he walked down the sidewalk, glancing behind him every so often. It had been over a week since he saw her.

The thought of her being alongside a hero, helping a hero, being so close to where All Might was, sent him into a rage. Shigaraki started to scratch at his neck, hard, and paused to stare at the school. _My girl is right inside of that building. All I have to do is take her back. I'll take her back from All Might._


	13. Chapter 13

NeonHorizon: I post about updates and posting schedules on my Twitter. NeonHorizon25. I also fangirl over characters and post cat pictures. Oh. Um. By the way, I love the last sentence of this chapter. Really just...an absolute winner.

* * *

It was becoming quite clear that Yori's absence could not last. Kurogiri was unable to find Shigaraki so his last place to look was Yori's room. Sure enough, there he was. Lying on the bed, on his back, with what appeared to be a large white cat with black spots on its eyes, ears, and paws. Kurogiri stared at it intensely for a moment, unable to recall ever seeing this cat before in the bar. "Tomura Shigaraki, where did that cat come from? Has it always been here?"

Peering at him from between the fingers of "Father", the blue-haired villain seemed uninterested. He turned his head toward the chubby cat and frowned. "This is Panda."

"How did it get in? Did you bring another cat into the hideout?"

"Yori's going to like it. I wanted to surprise her."

While filling the hideout with cats would surprise anyone, Kurogiri failed to see any plausible reason for gaining more felines. "You have tried to call her."

"Her phone is still dead."

Kurogiri turned to leave, intending to speak with their master about the villain's complete lack of energy and the fact that he seemed to still be mourning the loss of Yori. He stopped when he heard Shigaraki talking again.

The young man was sitting up now, but his eyes were still on the chubby black and white cat. "I need to save the princess, but I don't know what strategy to use. You won't go in and get her so it's almost like we've got to lure her away. What should I do? I need to get the princess out of the enemy castle to restore power to my side."

"Tomura Shigaraki, what is she to you?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Okay. I made dinner and I got everything prepped for you when you're ready to grade those assignments." Hiyori was standing outside of the bathroom door, biting the inside of her cheek as she waited for him to reply. A few minutes passed and she rubbed at her healing forearm. "Aizawa-san?"

"I need help." The man's voice was low, clearly frustrated with his situation.

"Er…what? Do you need me to call-?"

"Just put something over your eyes."

Hiyori felt anxious knots form in her stomach, but she obliged and secured her new scarf over her eyes. "Um. Okay. So-?"

"You can't help me from the hallway. Can you just be quick about this? I don't want to sit here all night."

"Right! Sorry! Um…be right there." She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, steam making her sweat a little. The sound of water swishing indicated that he was moving in the bath to make himself more comfortable. _This is really happening? How is this happening? How did I even-?_ She put out a hand to keep herself from running into the wall and was soon kneeling next to the bath. "Er…right. So do you need help out?"

"Not yet." The irritation leaking into his voice was stronger now. "I need you to wash my hair. But don't get my face wet."

Hiyori was extremely thankful that he was facing away and that his face was still behind layers of bandage. Despite working for him for a number of days, she knew that she was still awkward around him. Her face was burning red behind the scarf and loose strands of pale hair. "W-without looking?"

"I can't do it myself. Just hurry up."

 _How did you wash your body?_ This thought made her bite deeper into her cheek until she tasted blood. Shaking away the thought, she blindly reached around for the bottle of shampoo and found her fingertips striking a plastic cup. "Th-thanks. Sorry I'm taking so long. It's difficult without seeing and, um, I-"

"Stop acting nervous and focus on what you're doing."

"Right. Sorry, Aizawa-san." Hiyori's other hand found his shoulder and her pulse quickened. _Bare shoulder. His skin feels warm. Why is this making my heart beat so fast? It's the blindfold, right?! It has to be!_ She managed to get his hair wet, carefully helping him to lean back so his face would stay dry. Next she poured some shampoo into her hand and lathered it, working it into his thick, dark hair.

Her heart was still racing and it only got worse when she heard a quiet, content sigh from the man. She slipped forward, her focus broken, and she briefly felt a warm shoulder against her chest, the front of her shirt getting wet. Hiyori recoiled swiftly, apologizing over and over again. "I'm sorry! I lost my balance and-!"

"Just finish."

"Right." She rinsed his hair and shuffled back, a hand lifted to feel for the bathroom door. "I'll get out of your way now. I'm sorry."

"Wait." The water shifted again and she heard a splash, followed by a sound of frustration. "I need help out."

"Um. Okay so I'll call-"

"Don't call anyone. Just help me stand up and I'll take it from there."

 _Why is this happening?! How is this my life? I can't do this! I can't do this! He's asking for me to help him get out of the bath! Does he even realize what he's asking me to do?!_ She tried to take a step toward what she thought was the door and her hip bumped the sink. "I'm not strong enough. I'll call All Might or Present Mic, okay? They're better suited for this."

There was a pause before Aizawa spoke again. "So you're quitting."

"No! What, you really think I'm strong enough to lift a grown man out of a bath? I'm still healing!"

"You threw a grown man almost one hundred feet."

"F-fine. I'll try, but if I drop you-!"

"If you drop me, there will be consequences."

A warmth grew in the pit of her stomach, ebbing lower, and she frowned. "Y-yeah, okay. No worries. I've got this." Going back toward the sound of his voice, she was very careful not to lose her balance again. "Okay, so how should I do this?"

"I'm going to lean forward so your bandage doesn't get wet. Just put your arms around me and start lifting me up; I'll do what I can to help."

She reached out, fingertips brushing warm skin. "Okay. Um. Just to be one hundred and ten percent sure first. You're really sure that you don't want me to call someone to help?"

"Just lift. I'm facing away from you so it should be easier."

"Right." Hiyori's arms slipped around him from behind, trying not to think about the warmth of his bare skin or the toned muscle beneath her fingertips. She gritted her teeth and attempted to focus on her task. The young woman lifted him to the best of her ability, water dripping from his hair and running down his skin. Her bandage was getting a little wet, but she ignored it.

When he was standing, he told her that she could let go and she quickly moved away. "Thanks. Just wait by the door."

She stumbled to the door as swiftly as possible and gripped the doorframe, her back to Aizawa. _There's no way. There's no way I can face him now. My face is probably so red right now!_

There was a rustling sound and then a deep, frustrated sigh. "I need help again. I can't pull up my pants."

Several minutes later, Hiyori was sitting with her back to him in the main room. She could hear him behind her, grading assignments. _How has he been dressing himself if he needed my help getting dressed?! How can this be my life now?_

The girl looked over her shoulder at him. His dark, messy hair looked a little fluffy from when she had tried to towel dry it for him. He seemed to be unfazed by having been lifted out of the bath and dressed by her, but it was hard to tell with all of the bandages. "So the sports festival is tomorrow?" she asked, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah." There was a pause. "You're sitting with me. All Might is going to be with the other teachers to watch."

"Okay." Hiyori pushed up her glasses, chewing a mouthful of food. _As long as I'm helping him, doesn't that mean I have a second chance? I don't have to work for villains, with villains, if I'm assisting Aizawa. I've unintentionally made a way out of that for myself. What about when he's healed though? What then?_ She slouched, chewing slower, and swallowed hard.

The thought of returning to a life with villains was not appealing. However, she found herself worrying about how Shigaraki was fairing. She had been told that he was shot in all four limbs before escaping with Kurogiri. She started to worry about the cats, too. It was obvious that Kurogiri was annoyed by them and she knew better than to trust Shigaraki to take care of them.

"Is your nose still bleeding?"

The question instantly reminded her of what had occurred when she helped him dress. Her blindfold slipped as she was pulling up his pants, giving her an eyeful of his toned chest, and blood had gushed from her nose in response. Being reminded made her feel a familiar warmth beneath her nose, a metallic scent coming with it. She pressed her bandaged forearm to her face to soak up the blood and she slouched further. "Yep."

She finally managed to get it to stop and took a deep breath, promising not to think about the incident again. Hiyori would just forget the evening entirely and move on with her life. "How are your injuries?"

"I'm getting the bandages off soon. It doesn't really hurt."

"Oh. That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better." Running her fingers through her long, pale hair, she frowned. _What am I going to do when he's able to take care of himself? I don't really have anywhere to go. I can't ask Yagi to let me stay with him. That would be out of line._ Her frown deepened as something occurred to her. _A crush. It wasn't a crush though, was it? I like All Might's power and personality. Yagi's personality. But it's not the same as…_

"You don't have anything else going on, do you? I might keep you on as my assistant."

The words made her heart skip a beat and she turned toward Aizawa. "Wh-what? Really? Um. But why? If you're healed, then you won't really need me."

"The class likes you and you're actually able to give some good insight into villains since you were able to infiltrate that group." His words seemed kind, but his tone suggested that these facts were an annoyance to him. "If you don't have anything else planned, you might as well keep working for me."

"Heh. You _like_ me or something?" she joked.

"I don't _dislike_ you. You're not as big of a pain as some people. You're tolerable." Aizawa paused and looked over at her. "I can't hold my chopsticks."


	14. Chapter 14

NeonHorion: Next chapter will be shorter, but cuter~

* * *

"Are you helping with commentary, Hiyori?"

"No. Um. Heh. I mean, I don't know too much about this sort of thing. The technical terminology and stuff." Her light, slightly raspy voice came from two seats over. There was a tapping sound, indicating that her stingers were nervously ticking at a chair leg. "I'm just here to watch. No worries. I'm not really jealous of having to speak in front of so many people."

Aizawa leaned forward a little, looking past Yamada to see his assistant. She was slouching in her seat, head bowed and glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose. _She's feeling self-conscious again._ He sat back once more, returning his gaze to the scene before him. "Didn't you say that someone was going to loan you a phone charger?" he spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, that's right! Midoriya said that he has the same phone as me. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

He heard her leaving the room and could see Yamada grinning from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"It's about more than the cat pictures, isn't it? Did you ask her yet?" There was a pause. "She said "yes". It's really obvious!"

"She needs to build some confidence. So when she gets back, make her talk. I don't care that she doesn't know much about the classes or that she isn't technically a hero. If she can't push herself, she won't be able to progress."

Yamada's grin grew. "Alright! This should be fun!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

It was supposed to be quick, quiet, and simple. Hiyori would go to where class 1-A was waiting, get the phone charger from Midoriya, and go back to the commentators' booth. _Of course I'm lost. Why wouldn't I be? What was I expecting?_ She paused in the middle of the long corridor, running her fingers through her long, white hair. _Damn it. I should've asked Yamada to walk with me._

"Are you looking for someone, Mori-sensei?"

"Hm?" She turned quickly and spotted a student from a different class. _This kid. It was a kind of common name, right? Something like…Shin…something?_

The boy tilted his head and looked her up and down. "Sensei, did you finally get your hero costume repaired?"

Her sharp amber eyes narrowed, shallowly biting her bottom lip. "What was your name? I'm sorry; I'm not great with remembering names."

He seemed almost thrown off by her total lack of response to his questions. "Shinsou Hitoshi from class 1-C."

"Right, right. Sorry about that, Shinsou-kun." She saw him take a few steps closer and frowned. "Hey. Do you know where class 1-A is?"

"Do you need help? You want me to show you where they are?"

"Mori-sensei! What are you doing out here? Aren't you helping with commentary?" Kirishima jogged over to her, beaming. "Wait a second. Are you here to give us a pep talk before the festival starts? That's so cool! Let's go!"

Hiyori let him grab her hand and flashed the other student a half-grin. "Nice talking to you, Shinsou-kun! Good luck out there!"

The class was definitely surprised to see her there, but only a few looked excited. "Mori-sensei came to give us some words of encouragement, you guys!"

She slipped her hands into the front pocket of her loose, sort of baggy hooded pullover. "Hm? Okay, yeah. Everyone gather around, I guess." The young woman waited for the students to get closer and her tail began to sway back and forth. "Right, so. You've all been working really hard and…I'm really proud of you kids. You're all talented and I know you're going to do great out there." Hiyori paused and sighed. "Okay, you know what? No. You kids are going to go out there and **_kick their asses_**! Got it?"

The teenagers stared at her, clearly unsettled by her abrupt outburst. The first to speak up was Bakugou, who stomped over to stand next to her. "I'm gonna destroy them!"

"Yeah! _That's_ what I'm talking about! Come on!" Hiyori lifted a hand for a high five, which was reciprocated by Kirishima. "Go out there, kick some ass, and I'll treat all of you to some juice or something, okay? Show those hero agencies your potential! Show them how amazing you are! Everyone put your hands in and let's do a group cheer!"

As she walked back to the commentators' booth, she shook her head. As soon as the group cheer ended, she tried to imagine doing such a thing with villains. _No way. Kurogiri-san would have refused to participate and I know that Shigaraki would end up hurting someone._ She rubbed her injured forearm, lips twisting into a frown.

When she returned to the booth, she plugged the charger into her phone and took her seat beside Yamada. "Did I miss anything?"

"You missed mummy man here falling asleep."

"I didn't fall asleep. What took you so long? You almost missed the opening." Aizawa leaned forward to look at her, his expression unreadable behind the bandages.

A smile tugged at her lips and she rubbed the back of her neck. "The kids wanted some encouraging words before the festival starts."

When the first portion began, Hiyori was surprised by how invested she was. She had only known the students for a short while, but she was silently cheering for class 1-A. Of course, she had a few favorites that she really wanted to see shine. Yamada pressed her to make comments when she could, even going so far as to introduce her as an assistant teacher and aspiring vigilante.

 _This is embarrassing._ She pulled up the hood on her pullover, hoping to hide how her cheeks burned. _He's so loud. I like his enthusiasm though._ Her eyes slid from him to Aizawa. _I can barely even hear him over Yamada's screaming._

Her phone chimed, indicating that it had finished charging, and she went to retrieve it. Immediately, a ton of old messages, missed calls, and voicemails popped up on the screen. The bulk were from Shigaraki, a few from Kurogiri, and, more terrifyingly, one voicemail from her master. A chill ran through her as she saw his number in the missed call list.

As she stared down at the screen, it began to ring. She jumped, seeing Shigaraki's name displayed, and her finger slipped to the "answer" button. _Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ She glanced to Yamada and Aizawa, held up a hand to signify that she had to take the call, and walked out of the room. Just as the cavalry event ended.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _She's at the sports festival._ He pushed back his chair and went to look for Kurogiri, but found him gone. Irritated, he went back to his room to keep watching the festival. When he heard that she was assisting with commentary, he hardly expected to catch a glimpse of her, but he had. She was there with the very hero that he had wanted her to kill. Anger was bubbling up as he glared at the screen in the dark room, chewing his lower lip and dragging his nails over his neck.

"So which one are you expecting to take first place, Hiyori?"

"I guess…probably Todoroki. He seems to have a pretty good strategy." There it was. Her soft, ever so slightly hoarse voice confessing to not only be cheering for a hero in the making, but have a favorite one.

Shigaraki tasted blood and released his lower lip. The chubby black and white cat jumped into his lap, curling up and purring. _Yori. They're keeping her there against her will. They have to be. She wouldn't leave me on purpose. She wants to come back. She wants to support me._

When he called her, he expected her phone to still be dead. The sound of her voice brought a certain look of satisfaction to his face and it startled the cat so badly that it jumped down, bolting from the room. "Yori. You answered this time."

"Tomura, I'm sorry. I can't talk right now."

"My girl can't talk right now?" There was an edge of anger in his tone and he knew it. He wanted her to hear the frustration that he felt. "I want you to come home. I need my girl. I need my support!"

"I…can't." The girl's voice was quiet, weak.

"I need my support!" he repeated. "I was shot. I need you to take care of me, Yori. Come home."

"Tomura, you don't understand. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I can't come back-"

"I need to recapture the princess from the enemy fortress and bring her back," Shigaraki muttered, scratching at his neck again. "I need my support. I need my healer. If the enemy camp has her then I'll just have to find a way to reclaim her."

"What? No, um. Tomura, please don't…I mean, if you're injured, shouldn't you heal before you try something?" Now there was panic in her voice.

He settled back in his chair, his lips stretching again into a smile that drove the remaining cats from the room. The panic made it clear. She was worried about him. She did not want him to push himself and risk being hurt even worse. "My girl is worried about me."

"I don't want you to get hurt," she confirmed. "So, please, don't do anything. Please."

"Mori-sensei, did you see-? Oh, you're on the phone? Who is it? Boyfriend?" a peppy, female voice interrupted.

 _Boyfriend?_ Shigaraki heard a confirmation from his girl as the call ended. Holding his phone and staring down at her number, he chewed at his lip. _Boyfriend. She said "yes". My girl called me her boyfriend._ The scary smile started to spread and he heard Kurogiri return.

"It would be too risky for me to just open a warp gate in the sports festival," the shadowy man informed him when he asked. "If you want her to return, you need to persuade her yourself. It's a skill that you will need if you ever want to be a leader."

"I want her to come back _now_ ," Shigaraki insisted.

Kurogiri's eyes narrowed. "If you're afraid of her staying on their side, let me assure you that she will be back. Mori Yori has a _villain's_ quirk."

"That's what she always said."

"You misunderstand. Yori has villainy in her blood. Her lineage-"

"I don't care. I just want her back. I have to think of a way to get my support back from those heroes." He leaned forward as he heard her voice from the coverage of the sports festival. He remembered his master insinuating that she had betrayed him by refusing to kill Eraserhead. _She just didn't understand_ , he told himself. _She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She was confused._

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Hey, Hiyori! Some of the other teachers are going out to celebrate tonight! You're coming with us, right?"

The young woman frowned and shrugged. "I don't know."

Aizawa caught her glancing over at him. "You can go if you want. I can make it home by myself," he stated.

"You _say_ that, but I had to help you get dressed last night. Doesn't really inspire confidence in your ability to get home safe." Hiyori winced. "Er. I mean-"

"Whoa! Hang on a second! You _what_?!" Yamada's voice made her wince again.

Pushing up her glasses, she sighed. "I-it doesn't matter. Look, I'm not really a bar person so go without me." She shoved her hands into her front pocket and looked away. _Not a bar person, despite basically living in a bar before this. And why the hell did I blurt that out?! There's no way that Aizawa-san will keep me as his assistant after that!_

"Didn't you promise the class that you'd buy them juice or something?"

Hiyori found her "boss" looking at her again. "Oh. Y-yeah, I did. I said I'd reward them with juice. I should probably take care of that, huh? So…yeah. Sorry, Yamada. Next time, okay?"

"Oh, is that a promise?"

She smirked. "Yeah. Pinkie promise. Come here." The pale-haired woman lifted her right arm, extending her little finger. He grinned and walked over, hooking his finger with hers. "I'll even buy. Sound good?"

"Just schedule a day instead of wasting time," Aizawa intervened. He started toward the door, wanting to get home and rest.

"Okay! How about the day you get those bandages off? We can celebrate that!"

"Oh! Yeah, that sounds _perfect_!" Hiyori scheduled it in her phone, feeling about as giddy as a child planning their first sleepover. Her typing slowed as it dawned on her that she had a very brief, fuzzy memory of what Aizawa's face actually looked like. She had only seen it briefly before Nomu smashed it into the ground and she had trouble really remembering his features.

The sound of her phone chiming made her look down. _Shigaraki. Again._ She frowned and tucked her phone into her pocket. "Okay. It's set."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Yamada saw her shake her head.


	15. Chapter 15

_I made a mistake._ Hiyori stared down at her phone screen as message after message appeared. Each time Shigaraki's name appeared, she felt her anxiety increasing. _This is bad. I panicked. I didn't mean to say he was my boyfriend, but Mina surprised me when she asked and I just said "yes" because I wasn't thinking._

She slid lower into the warm, soapy water of the bath and closed her eyes. Her stingers were draped over the edge of the tub, alternately tapping against the cold surface as she tried to decide how to fix her mistake. Telling him that it was a lie would only cause trouble. Letting him continue to think she meant it could also be bad. He would continue to try to convince her to return to the hideout.

Finally sitting up, she ran a hand over her hair and glanced toward the locked bathroom door. _If I don't answer him, he might tell our master._ This thought made her blood run cold. Having their master involved could end in disaster. She typed a quick message to Shigaraki and was rewarded with a photo of a rather chubby black and white cat along with the text " **this is Panda** ".

When she left the bath, she settled on the floor with her phone in hand. She had been thinking about Shigaraki a lot since the sports festival and she was angry at how worried she felt. He had been shot. He sounded really upset when he spoke to her.

 _He's not used to people saying "no" to him. He's used to getting his way. He probably thought that he could just say that he wanted me to come back and I would hurry to the hideout._ Hiyori glanced toward the door and listened, hearing footsteps approaching. She tucked her phone into her sweatpants pocket and walked to the fridge to get their dinner heated up. _If I go back to him, that's it. I can't come back to this. I'll lose any chance of ever becoming a hero._

Hiyori had her back to the door as she heated up leftovers from the day before. She heard the door open and close, but paid it little attention. Her thoughts were still on Shigaraki. Guilt was making her stomach start to hurt so she tried to push away her worries, but she kept thinking about him being injured and alone _. I need to cut off all contact._ _It's just…difficult._

"Why is your hair still wet?"

The young woman tensed at the sound of her "boss's" voice. She was used to his voice sounding muffled so she was slightly taken aback at hearing his voice so clearly. _Right. He got his bandages taken off today._ Her tail wrapped around her right leg and she shrugged. "I prioritized dinner," she answered simply.

"You're going to catch a cold." There was a hint of irritation in his tone.

"Hm? I'll be fine. I need to get the tea started." Hiyori kept her back to him, walking over to start the kettle to boil. _His bandages are off. I don't really remember his face. I'm nervous. I don't know how I should react. What if his face is really messed up from the Nomu smashing it?_ She absentmindedly grabbed some cups and started pouring, her mind preoccupied. When the girl felt an intense burning in her right forearm, she bit back a scream and recoiled.

"D-damn it! What-?!" A crack in the side of the kettle showed steam billowing out. "Ngh." She looked down at her arm, seeing the bandages damp and showing red from the wounds underneath. _This is bad. I have to dry this before it makes the wounds worse. I have to-!_

"Come on." A hand grabbed her wrist and started pulling, drawing her to the bathroom. Hiyori was instructed to stand next to the door as he looked for a first aid kit, her head bowed to avoid his gaze.

She was more embarrassed than anything else. The steam had caused her injury to start hurting, but nothing compared to the humiliation of needing to be taken care of. _I'm a caretaker. I shouldn't need someone else to help me._

She slipped her arm behind her, glancing over her shoulder out of the bathroom. "I'm fine, okay? I'll take care of this myself. No worries, Aizawa-san. I just want to have dinner and then I'll take care of this."

"You're going to get an infection."

"I already have an infection from that thing's teeth ripping into me. I don't think a few minutes will make any difference," she argued.

There was a pause. "Sit down and hold out your arm."

She winced at the harshness in his tone, but reluctantly obeyed. The young woman sat on the lid of the toilet and timidly held out her right arm to him. Her head was bowed, white locks of her hair obstructing her view of the man. When he took her wrist, she bit the inside of her cheek and turned her head to the side.

Aizawa started to carefully unwind the bandage on her forearm, watching as the red spot became darker and larger. When it was off, he was staring down at pale skin mottled with blood and what he could only guess to be decayed bits of flesh. Fibers from the bandage were stuck in the wound caused by the blue-haired villain's touch and he knew that it needed to be rinsed. "Grit your teeth."

"Wait a second! Don't-!" Hiyori was pulled to her feet and her arm was put beneath the running faucet, warm water splashing her sensitive flesh. She tasted blood, chomping into her cheek as she tried not to scream. Her nerves felt like they were on fire and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Ngh! Stop! Please!" She thrashed, trying to pull free.

He held it beneath the water until the worst of the dead flesh was gone, the fibers washed away. "Sit down again."

She sat heavily on the lid once more, wiping at her eyes with her free hand. "That _hurt_! Why did you-?"

"I needed to rinse it out." Aizawa looked at the wound again, more closely. There was a layer of fresh skin around the edge, clearly trying to seal itself up. It was a slow, lengthy process and seeing her forearm like this, he was sudden thankful that his injury had been to his elbow. "Hold still."

The young woman kept her head bowed, silently watching him apply an antibiotic ointment to the wound and shivering when his fingertips touched her arm. As he wound a fresh bandage around her limb to close it up again, she slouched a little. "Thanks."

Her gaze focused on his hands as he worked. Like his face, she had only gotten a brief look at his hands before his arms were broken and he was forced to wear casts. _He's a hero. A real hero. Better than I'll ever be. He risked his life to protect those kids. He would have died that day to keep them safe. And me…I'm nothing. I was there for the wrong reasons and I'm just playing along with whatever other people say. I'm nothing. I'm a…villain…never a hero._

"Why are you avoiding looking at me?"

His words snapped her out of her thoughts and she answered without thinking. "Well, guilt's a weird thing, isn't it? I guess I'm just afraid to see what my stupid hesitation might've done to you." Hiyori saw his hands pause in their task. "I should've acted sooner. I should've injected that Nomu before it got as bad as it did, but I froze up and hesitated."

Aizawa was silent as he resumed wrapping the bandage around her arm. When he tied it off, he noticed tears dripping from her jaw to the floor. "You know for later," he finally spoke up. "Now you know what those things can do so you won't hesitate next time." He paused, drawing his hands away from her right arm. "Do you need painkillers?"

 _Why is he being so nice? Doesn't he know how frustrating this is?! Needing to have someone else take care of my wound…I'm supposed to be a caregiver! I should be able to take care of my own injuries!_ Shaking her head, she stood and walked out of the room before he could ask more questions.

She finished heating up their dinner and took hers to eat by herself. As she ate, she drew her phone from her pocket. _Yamada wanted to go out to celebrate, but I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to be alone at this point._ The food was finished and she pushed up her glasses, glancing toward her "boss".

Her heart skipped a beat as she did a double take. His dark hair was pulled away from his face while he ate, revealing his face. He had some stubble of facial hair, sort of dark eyes, and a scar beneath his right eye. When he saw her staring, he raised an eyebrow and she looked away. Her pulse was racing now and she swallowed hard. _That's what he looks like. Damn it. I'm living with someone that looks like that. He's…so cool. Damn it! I have a real problem now!_

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Um. Cat pictures! I never showed you the pictures of my cats, right?" Before she could ask, she found him coming over to sit nearby, but he left some space between them. _Like a grouchy cat that doesn't want to be touched_ , she reminded herself.

The young woman brought up her photos and held her phone so that he could see. She showed him pictures of the kittens, the mother cat, and the new chubby cat that Shigaraki seemed to be so proud of. "The only one with a name is the fat black and white one," she explained. "I never really got around to naming the others. I wasn't even sure that I'd be able to keep the kittens."

"You left them with your boss's kid?"

"Yeah. He's probably taking care of them though." She was unable to stop the sigh from escaping her. Hiyori's still slightly wet hair fell over one eye and she slouched. "Aizawa-san, I'm sorry-"

"Look, if you're homesick, you can try going back."

She bristled at this. "I'm not a _quitter_ , Aizawa! You really think I'll just back out of a job?! I'm going to be an assistant teacher for as long as Nezu-san lets me!" When he leaned over, eyes meeting hers, she felt her stomach do a flip. Every muscle seemed to tense as she saw his eyes narrow.

"So stop acting like you're giving up. How are you going to do your job if you don't take care of yourself?"

"If you're talking about the wound on my arm-"

"You still didn't dry your hair, either. If you get sick and make me sick, you're going to become a hindrance."

Hiyori gave a short nod. "F-fine. I'll take care of it after the dishes." She took her plate and his, walking to the sink. As she started rinsing them, she felt a towel drop over her head and rub over her pale hair. A warm body pressed against her back as he dried her hair and she felt heat rising to her cheeks in response. "Thank you."

He was silent as he finished up, hesitating to move after he took away the towel. "If you can't even look at me, I don't think this is going to work out," Aizawa admitted. His eyes widened when she turned, amber eyes lifted to stare up into his face. "Don't force yourself."

"I'm not." She stepped closer, a tangled lock of hair falling over her eye. "I'm conditioning myself. I'm not going to quit." A hand reached down to push the hair behind her ear and she stood her ground, unblinking.


	16. Chapter 16

NeonHorizon: Thank you to the people leaving reviews. Much appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.

* * *

"Your costume looks kind of… _underwhelming_ ," Midnight remarked.

Hiyori frowned and shrugged. The two female teachers were walking down a hallway, near lunch time. "They asked what I wanted to wear and I just said to make it comfortable."

"Okay, so why the long sleeves? Won't they get in the way when you're using your capture tool?"

No one had asked about the sleeves yet. In fact, none of the other teachers even commented on her costume. It was pretty simple, after all. The baggy pullover with a hood and a large pocket in the front, in a dark gray color. Pants that hugged her legs tightly, in a paler shade of gray. Her belt was white, with her capture tool secured there with a strap. Black boots completed the costume, keeping with her grayscale theme.

The reason for the long sleeves was simple; she wanted to hide her scars. Not that she was about to tell Midnight this. "I just don't like showing skin."

"You can still have a little pizazz without showing skin. Your pants are tight. Why didn't you ask for the top half to be tight?"

Hiyori opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Yamada's appearance around a far corner. He called a greeting, waved, and walked to join the two female teachers. _Saved. I can trust Yamada to derail the conversation._

"Hey, tell Hiyori that she shouldn't let Aizawa rub off on her. I mean, look at how she's dressed!"

The blond looked over at her and beamed. "Looks comfy!"

"Thanks. I was going for that "I don't want to be here" look," Hiyori joked. It earned her a half-smile from Midnight as the other woman shook her head. "Yamada, is he still asleep?"

"You don't have class for a while. What, are you worried about him?"

Heat rose to her cheeks and looked away. "Heh. Yeah, sure. Wouldn't want him to get too much rest and risk losing that lovely bloodshot sheen to his eyes, right?"

"Sassy."

"That's just her natural tsundere charm! Right, Hiyori?" Yamada grinned. "Where are you headed?"

"I've got to prepare for a class," Midnight answered.

"And I'm going to get some lunch," the pale-haired woman replied. "What about you? You've got a class soon?"

"I was going to grab a coffee."

Midnight parted ways with the two, leaving Hiyori to struggle with conversation topics. "Hey, so…sorry about the sarcasm earlier. I kind of get that way when I'm anxious."

"What are you anxious about? Is it about Shouta?"

"Uh…Shouta?" She stared up at the man, head tilted.

His grin grew. "Aizawa."

"Oh! Heh. Yeah. I guess I didn't really know what his first name was. Weird. I've been living with some guy and didn't even know…Anyway! No, I'm not really anxious about him. Really. Probably." She frowned as he ruffled her hair. "What?"

"That tsundere charm again!"

"Hm. Yeah, well, I can't be a constant ball of sunshine like _you_ , Yamada~" Her eyes widened, glasses slipping down a little as he patted her on the back. "Huh?"

"You know you love it!"

She smothered a laugh behind her hand and pushed her glasses up. "You make things interesting at least." Hiyori scratched at her wrist beneath her sleeve, but noticed him peeking at the scars that were exposed when her sleeve pushed up. Her lips twisted into a frown and she shoved her hands into her pockets. "It's nothing."

"If you say so."

The cafeteria was crowded and she was left standing alone when Yamada went to get his coffee. _Okay. What should I get? I should probably get Aizawa something, too. I don't think I've ever actually seen him eat lunch at school._ For a brief moment, she thought of Shigaraki. Getting into a line, she shoved her hands into her pocket and she searched the line for a familiar face.

Hiyori had her food soon enough, having settled for something simple, and turned to make her way back to the teachers' room when she heard someone calling her name. She quirked an eyebrow and looked off toward a table where a certain student with red hair was waving at her. _Kirishima?_

He got up and approached her, displaying his strangely sharp teeth in a grin. "I've never seen you in here before, Mori-sensei. Are you looking for a place to sit? We've got an open chair."

She looked past him at the table. "Hm? You won't be embarrassed to be sitting with a teacher?" she taunted.

"No way! You're, like, the second coolest teacher here!"

To her irritation, she felt her cheeks burn and she looked away. "If you're trying to get me to sway the way Aizawa grades-"

"No, I'm serious! You're the second coolest teacher here! Everyone in class says so! Come on; come sit at our table!"

 _It couldn't hurt, right? I don't even think Aizawa would eat any of this._ She carried her tray over to the table, following Kirishima and smirking when he pulled out a chair for her. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

The mouse clicked, the game progressing, but it did nothing to ease his frustration. He needed to get her back. It was proving to be quite the challenge. She had stopped answering him again. He suspected that the heroes were keeping her from replying to his messages.

Leaning forward in his chair, he frowned. _I need her. I can't leave her with them. What should I do? I can't send Kurogiri into the school. He refused._ Shigaraki chewed on his lower lip as he felt a cat rub against the side of his leg. Even if he did do something to try to lure her out of the school, the heroes would prevent her from returning to him.

So his problem was both simple and maddeningly difficult. Progressing without her was not an option. She was his support. She was his healer, his most important player, his princess. And she was trapped in the enemy fortress, awaiting his rescue.

When he thought of it this way, he felt even more motivated to get her back. He would be liberating her. She would be so thankful and she would want to repay him. Shigaraki knew what he wanted from her. He wanted her to take care of him again. He wanted to feel her arms around him, feel her warmth and love.

"I have new information," Kurogiri spoke up from the doorway.

Shigaraki looked at his reflection in the computer screen, his scarlet eyes narrowing. "I want her back."

"We will have an opportunity soon. They've let their guard down around Yori. She's able to move freely, without being accompanied by a hero. I think that you will be able to reunite with her soon. Tomura Shigaraki, it is up to you to make a move if you want to bring her back."

He looked away from the reflection, lowering his eyes to the cat that jumped into his lap. "Give me the details and I'll take care of it."

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _That was a weird meal._ Hiyori ran her fingers through her hair, listening to her can of coffee clank to the opening in the vending machine. She started her walk back to the teachers' room, thinking back on her odd dining companions. Kirishima and Kaminari were cheerful enough. They did most of the talking and they were pretty entertaining. It might have been pleasant if not for her third dining companion, who had actually started shouting at the two when he got fed up with their enthusiasm.

She took a seat at her desk, quietly opening her can of coffee and taking a sip. _We don't have class for a while. What should I do?_ Her bright amber eyes lifted from her can of coffee to the desk across from hers. More specifically to the man sleeping with his head on the desk.

His dark, messy hair was hiding most of his face, but she could see a bit of it. Hiyori examined his scar and the peaceful expression he wore. Her pulse quickened and she bowed her head. _What am I doing? I'm being creepy again. Watching him sleep. Like some kind of weirdo._

"Hiyori, I saw you eating with some students," Yagi greeted her. "You're pretty popular with class 1-A, aren't you?"

"I don't know why. I'm not even a hero," she muttered. "I'm not really sure how I'm allowed to teach. I didn't make it to high school myself."

"You've got good instincts," he argued. "I'm glad that you're here."

She half-grinned and coiled her tails around each other. "Awww. Were you afraid I'd leave after Aizawa was healed?"

"What? No. I just…"

"I'm just messing with you, Yagi." She saw him rub the back of his neck and her grin evolved into a smirk. _I know it's not a crush now, but he's still cute when he looks nervous._ Her eyes wandered back to her sleeping "boss" as she took a sip of her coffee. Beside her, Yagi was saying something, but her attention was stuck on Aizawa as she saw a stray lock of hair fall across his face.

A sudden hand on her shoulder made Hiyori jump and she bit her lip to stop a yelp from escaping her. She looked up and saw Yamada grinning down at her. "What do you need?" she demanded, trying not to let him know how startled she was.

"You like Shouta," he teased.

Redness rushed to her cheeks and she bowed her head, white hair falling to hide it. "…the hell are you talking about…?" she muttered.

"You keep staring at him."

Hiyori struggled to think up an excuse. "I'm making sure he's okay." She fidgeted with the can of coffee, her tails unwinding from each other.

"Suuuure! You can't hide it, Hiyori! It's cute!"

"It's not _cute_!" she hissed. Sinking lower in her chair, she sighed. "I-I mean, I don't…like him like that, okay?" She glanced over at Yagi and saw him looking away. _And now I've embarrassed myself in front of everyone! Damn it! But at least Aizawa didn't hear it, right? Fate isn't that cruel, right? He's still asleep, right?!_ All three teachers tensed as he stirred in his sleep and then settled again.


	17. Chapter 17

NeonHorizon: Everything happens for a reason. Next chapter will be...cuter. But shorter.

* * *

"Okay, so, this is my first lesson plan. _Ever_. It should be fun, at least." Hiyori surveyed the students standing in front of her. _They don't look very excited. Damn it._ Shoving her hands into her pockets, she smirked. "So who's ready to kick some ass? Heroes can't always obliterate villains because that's murder. Heroes need to demonstrate some self-control. Today's exercise is about using control and precision to take down an opponent."

A few hands raised and she shook her head. Her tails lifted and the stingers clicked together, drawing the students' attention. "My venom has three major levels. Level one alters vision only, level two alters more of the senses, and level three kills. So! It takes intense focus for me to not murder someone every time my stingers get under their skin."

A few more hands raised. "Yeah. That focus is why Aizawa-san didn't die. He just got stabbed. Okay, hands down. I'm not taking questions yet." Hiyori nudged the first aid kit on the ground between her and Aizawa, making the kids look down. "I want you to incapacitate your sparring partner, but the damage needs to be fixable with a bandage. So no broken bones or internal bleeding. They need to be knocked down. Now. Any questions?"

Mina's hand shot up. "All Might said you used to be a nanny for a little boy. Was he cute? How old was he?"

Hiyori stared at the pink-haired student and pushed up her glasses. "That's…a weird question. How long was that bothering you?" Tapping a nail against the side of her glasses, she smirked. _How old? How old does Shigaraki act?_ Her smirk grew and she met Mina's gaze directly. "He was five. And no. He was _not_ a cute little boy. Any _other_ questions?"

She took a seat on the ground as the students paired off, absently toying with a lock of hair. Satisfied that the pairings would not result in anyone killing each other, she let herself relax a little. Beside her, she knew that Aizawa was standing and watching the students.

 _I can't let anyone know the truth. That's just how it is. I lived with my dad. I was a nanny for a five-year-old little boy. I dropped out of middle school. I had cats. That's what they think is the truth._ Biting the inside of her cheek, she started to frown a little and bowed her head. Her eyes focused on the grass beneath her.

Some of it was true. She had dropped out of middle school in her last year there. She had cats. Nothing else was true. At this point, telling them the truth was out of the question. Any trust that they had in her would be shattered and she would be thrown in jail. As far as anyone needed to know, she was just a reckless vigilante that saved Eraserhead and had All Might's support.

"This isn't bad for your first lesson plan."

"Hm?" Hiyori tipped her head back to look up at Aizawa. "Really?"

"It's logical that they need to practice control. I've already told them that, but it's good for them to practice like this so they can see both sides of it." He glanced down at her and saw the young woman's frown. His eyes lifted to the students again. "You should have more confidence."

"I'm not a teacher. I'm not even a hero. It's surprising these kids take me seriously." Hiyori saw the first win and glimpsed blood. "Okay! My caregiver senses are tingling so I'll go see what's going on over there." She jogged over to the two students, knowing that he was writing down their score on a clipboard.

At the end of the exercise, the students seemed to have had a good time practicing control. None of the injuries were too severe, thankfully, and Hiyori felt really proud of them. _Damn. Why do I get so sentimental over stuff like this?_ She grinned and revealed a cooler, telling the students to help themselves to some juice.

"They're not in elementary school."

"I mean, they deserve a treat though, right?"

"Heroes don't get treats for doing what they're supposed to." Aizawa stood beside her and saw her tense. "What?"

"N-nothing." She could feel her heart beating faster and wanted to step away so she could calm down, but was afraid of him noticing. _It's been like this for a while now. Why am I like this? I'm his assistant! I shouldn't like him; that's selfish. Right?_

"Mori-sensei, I have a question!' a female voice spoke up.

Hiyori looked over, noticing Hagakure's gym uniform. "Ah. Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you like Aizawa-sensei?" As soon as this question was spoken, a few heads turned in their direction.

The female teacher felt her stomach seem to drop, a cold sweat instantly breaking out. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, but refused to acknowledge it. "Heh…? Hahahaha! _What_?! I-I didn't know you were so _funny_ , Hagakure-chan! Wow! You're a riot, you know? That's just…hahaha!"

"Yeah."

Hiyori felt her knees threaten to buckle from beneath her and her tails started to twine around each other. The confirmation had come from her left, where Aizawa was currently rummaging in his pocket for eye drops. The heat in her face intensified. "See, Hagakure? Your joke's so funny that even Aizawa-san agreed! Hahahaha!"

"No; you like me."

 _He knows?! What the hell? He wasn't asleep the other day! He heard Yamada say that I like him! Damn it! Damn it, I look like an idiot now! What am I going to do?!_ The color was draining from her face, her heart beating at a painful pace. Turning her eyes toward some of the boys, she started walking in their direction. "Hey, who kicked the most ass today? I'll treat them to some gummy candy! Come on! Who thinks they did the least amount of damage and knocked their opponent down the fastest?!"

"Mori-sensei, I want to see you fight Aizawa-sensei! I've never seen you fight!" Kirishima approached with an excited grin. "Please?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Aizawa, her face taking on a slight pink tint. Rubbing the back of her neck, she flashed an apologetic smile at Kirishima. "Yeah, well, I'm not fully healed. My skin is still growing back on my right arm so I couldn't do my best-!"

"Awww! Come on!"

 _Aizawa scares me a little. I can't fight him. No way. He'll definitely beat me._ Hiyori narrowed her eyes, trying to put on a stern expression. "Look. He's a pro hero. I'm just a vigilante. I don't have any formal training and I really don't think he wants to-"

"Alright."

 _Damn it! Just work with me here, please!_ She felt herself start to sweat again. "Oh? So you want to do it?" She turned to look at her "boss" and saw him handing over the clipboard to Hagakure.

"We both use capture weapons so the first one to be captured loses. No stabbing this time." He gave her a truly stern look that made her quiver. "Mori?"

"Ah. Y-yeah, okay." She reached to her capture weapon, detaching the chain from her belt loop and taking it in both hands. _I'm going to lose. There's no way I can win. Aizawa is way too skilled for me to even try to match him!_ She swung the cuffs back and forth a little, ignoring the pain in her right forearm. "Heh. So what do I get if I win? A juice can?"

He pulled up his goggles from his scarf and the loops around his neck started to lift a little. "We'll decide when I win."

"Hm? Do I detect some _overconfidence_?" Hiyori knew that she had to be fast. The butterfly-printed cuffs would snap around his wrists if she managed to get close enough, but getting closer would risk capture. She knew that she did not stand a chance, but decided to attempt anyway.

The second that he got within range, she began striking with her tail to keep him at a distance, but kept her venom from emerging. She brandished the chain, lifting it and preparing to aim for his arms. That was when pale material surged forward and wrapped around her waist, yanking her off of her feet and over the ground. She dug her boot heels into the grass, gritting her teeth and trying to slip free. When she twisted to try to escape, her legs went out from under her.

The chain fell heavily to the ground, her back slamming into a solid form. "Ngh. D-damn it." Her disappointment in herself almost overshadowed the excitement caused by his chest against her back. The capture weapon was wrapped tightly around her upper half, pinning her arms against her sides. "Hey, um. You won."

"Look how red Mori-sensei's face is! It's so cute!"

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Mina spoke up.

Hiyori felt her stomach drop again and was released. She stumbled forward a few steps, away from Aizawa, and her lips twisted into a frown. The young woman went to retrieve her capture weapon, coiling the metal chain and securing it on her belt again. _This day just keeps better and better, huh? I'm humiliated on multiple levels, lose a mock fight against my "boss" and now this._

She walked to the cooler and kicked it closed. "That's it for today."

 _What kind of loser_ _ **am**_ _I?_ Hiyori slouched at her desk, glad that most of the other teachers were busy with classes. _I lost that quickly because I'm weak. I can't even blame it on my wounds. I'm just not as good as him._ She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _Not to mention how I reacted to getting caught. Why did that make me feel kind of…tingly?_

The chair a few desks down creaked as it was occupied and she glanced over. Her face went pink and she bowed her head again. Stands of pale hair fell over her eyes as she tried to distract herself. He said nothing, but just his presence was enough to make her nervous _. He knows that I like him so why did he mess with me? Is this how Yagi feels when I mess with him? Probably not. This is different because I actually like Aizawa. Damn it!_

Another glance over showed that he was going over the scores from the exercise. She swallowed her nervousness and pushed back her chair. The pale-haired woman turned to leave when she heard him ask where she was going. "Ah. Well, I mean, it feels kind of awkward, right? I'll just go find something to do, okay? So I won't get in your way or anything. Maybe I'll get a coffee."

The other chair was pushed out and he advanced on her, eyes narrowed. "Are you mad that you lost?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Um, _kind o_ f! It's embarrassing enough to lose that fast in front of the students, but it's worse since-! N-never mind! It doesn't matter!" Hiyori turned to leave the room and felt a hand close around her upper arm. When she looked at him, she saw an intensity in his gaze that made her freeze in place.

"Just show some confidence and say it. I shouldn't have to hear it from someone else."

Heart pounding, she smirked. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you think is going to happen if you say it?"

The smirk fell to a frown. "You'll be mad. You'll ask me to leave. I mean, it just makes sense. I'm not exactly someone that people naturally like, right? I'm sarcastic and off-putting, even if I am a caregiver." Her amber eyes lifted to meet his stare, narrowing in frustration. Reaching up, she gripped his scarf and pulled sharply to bring his face down closer to hers. "I like you. I really like you. Okay? So! I'm leaving now."

His scarf was released, but his grip on her other arm remained. "You're not going."

"Yeah, I am. I've embarrassed myself enough. I'm going to go find All Might and just…help him for a while or something. This is embarrassing." She felt her face burning pink and moved to step away, but found her back making contact with the wall. _How did I end up in this situation?! Damn it!_

The door to the teachers' room opened and Yamada entered nonchalantly. The two separated, Hiyori reluctantly returning to her desk and resuming her slouched position. The blond teacher sat between her and Aizawa, blocking her view of the man, and she was glad. _I need to find Yagi-san after school. I don't think I can face Aizawa again for a while._

Yamada quietly hummed to himself as he sorted through some papers, but began to grin. "So how long has that been going on?"

"Hahaha! Yamada, you're so funny!" Hiyori shouted, panicking.

"It just started today."

 _What?_ She leaned forward, trying to look around Yamada at Aizawa. He was going over the scores again, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Slamming both hands onto her desk top, she stood. "Okay! I'm off to find All Might and see if he needs help!"

"We need to have a talk tonight." Aizawa gave her frown. "Don't be late."


	18. Chapter 18

NeonHorizon: The next chapter will have a little something special ;)

* * *

 _He's probably asleep, right? I was out for a long time. I'm pretty sure Yagi knows that I'm avoiding Aizawa at this point._ Hiyori stared at the door, hesitant to go inside. Shaking her head, she sighed. _I have to just go in. I can wake up early and leave before he does. We won't even have to cross paths. We can avoid an awkward conversation and I'll sort everything out tomorrow._

She unlocked the door to let herself in and immediately realized that she had been mistaken. He would usually be asleep by this time, but it seemed that he was determined to confront her. In a matter of seconds, Hiyori found the pale material of his capture weapon trapping her. Arms bent, wrists together in front of her, mouth covered.

Her pulse raced as she blinked, her back connecting with the wall and her body sliding down so her bottom hit the floor. Heat rose to her face as she made eye contact with Aizawa and she quickly shifted her eyes away from his. _No…way! This is a serious overreaction to someone getting home late!_ Hiyori saw him start toward her and drew her legs up to her chest in an effort to create a small barrier between them.

Aizawa stopped in front of the pale-haired woman and glared down at her. "I told you that we needed to talk."

She tried to explain, but the words were muffled by the material over her mouth. _He's mad! He's really, really mad! Damn it! What's so important anyway?! I like you! I said that I like you! Just kick me out already! Stop…looking at me that way!_ Her legs squeezed together in front of her as she felt a strange exhilaration bubbling up within her. _Why do I feel like this?! Why am I excited?_

"I know that you were a villain."

These words made her blood run cold. Instantly, she began to think of the worst things that could happen. Imprisonment. Torture. Death. Muffled pleading filled the air as she tried to speak, but it fell on deaf ears. He barely even acknowledged it. When he moved closer, she flinched and was startled to find him crouching in front of her. The binding did not loosen, but she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"I knew you were one of them when I saw their leader interacting with you. He obviously had a connection to you that went past just using your quirk. You were his girlfriend." Aizawa saw her eyes widen and she bowed her head, pale hair falling to hide her face. "Mori Hiyori isn't your real name, either. There was a girl registered with the quirk "neurotoxic twintail" that was named Morimoto Hiyori. That's who you really are. But Morimoto Hiyori was reported missing by her family years ago."

Her heart was beating faster than ever before, her stomach twisting in nervous knots. The woman's glasses were slipping a little, fear making her begin to squirm in her bindings. _What is he going to do?! If he was going to take me to jail, he would have done that already, right? He's known for this long!_ Hiyori glanced over at him, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

He gripped her chin, turning her face toward him and making her look him in the eye. The man was frowning, his own face partially obscured by his messy, dark hair falling over it. "I know that you're not a spy. You didn't want to be a villain, right? Otherwise you would have made a move by now. You've had plenty of chances to try to kill me." Aizawa leaned closer, his mouth still twisted into a frown. "I was still semi-conscious when you got on top of me."

At this, her face went bright red and she tried to look away. His hold on her face tightened and she winced. _I don't understand what he's trying to say! Am I in trouble or not?! What is he going to do?_

"You were determined to keep me alive. You're not cut out to be a villain. You didn't want anyone to get hurt and you put my safety before yours." His fingers dipped beneath the material over her mouth, tugging it down to expose her lips. "Explain yourself."

She bit the inside of her cheek and glanced down, trying to avoid his gaze. Her face was still burning with embarrassment and her pulse still raced. "I…I wanted to be a hero…when I was a little kid. I was going to make my mom so proud of me…and I would rescue people. But then these stingers formed! And that was when it all fell apart, okay?! The guy I thought was my dad wasn't my dad! My mom cheated on him with some random idiot with a venom quirk! And…when she died…her husband sent me away to live with relatives."

Hiyori's glasses slid further down the bridge of her nose and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Th-they didn't want me. _No one_ wanted me. They joked about c-cutting off my stingers…ripping the venom sack out of my body…chopping off my tails…because I was _bad_. Because I had a _villain quirk_ …and I was _useless_. I'm…surprised that anyone reported me missing. I ran away from my last relatives when I was thirteen and lived on the street until…someone found me…and I met _him_. I never wanted this!"

Aizawa let her slump forward, her forehead almost touching his shoulder. "You wanted to change your life."

"I wanted to be _useful_! I want to _help_ people! And I thought…if I could help you...I could actually make a difference. Even with this villain quirk."

"You're not in trouble." He put his free hand against her back, pushing her forward more so her head rested against his shoulder. "I just wanted the truth."

"H-how am I not in trouble?! I was with villains! I was a villain! You're going to tell everyone, right? So just put me in jail!" Her glasses slipped off of her face, falling to the floor behind him.

"Is that what you want?" He felt her shake her head, her body trembling against his. The hand on her back shifted, his arm wrapping around her and pressing her tight against his chest. Her legs parted when he did this, knees bending to either side of him. "What do you want, Hiyori?"

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing him say her name. "I…I want things to stay the way they are." She was unable to see his face, but could only imagine the disapproving frown he was probably wearing.

"It won't be the same." An irritated sigh escaped the man and he felt her fingers twitch, still bound in front of her and pressing against him. "You're not his girlfriend anymore; you betrayed him for me."

Hiyori's amber eyes widened and she tried to lean back, wanting to see his face. He refused to let her move. "…yeah…I betrayed him when I saved you…" She was not about to mention that Shigaraki kept trying to keep in touch with her. She had started to ignore his messages, but that would be meaningless to Aizawa.

"You like me. In what way?"

She turned her head, burying her face in the side of his neck. He did not pull away, instead letting her warm breath fan over his skin. "It's…not the same way I like All Might," she admitted. "I admire him as a friend. Um. The way I feel about you…is _stronger_ than that. I…I think I might…love…you."

"You love me?" He drew back and stared down at her intensely. "Okay, so what should I do with you? Or…" The man brought his face down, inches from hers, and lifted her chin. "What do you want me to do with you?"

Her face turned red and she moved to lean back, but miscalculated. When he had pulled her against him, he put more space between her and the wall so she now fell onto her back on the floor. Her legs were still open, with him now crouched between them and smirking down at the young woman. Hiyori squirmed against her binds, trying to get her arms free, and suddenly found him closing in on her. The young woman's eyes closed, her body tensing as she felt a mouth cover hers.

Aizawa finally released her arms and was rewarded with her hands lifting, fingers threading into his dark hair as her lips moved against his. An arm slipped beneath her, pushing her up and to his chest. Hiyori's legs bent, her knees pressing at his sides and her tails lazily thumping against the floor beside them.

When the contact was broken, she blushed and turned her head to the side. "Sorry. Um. No worries, okay? I won't cause any trouble for you, Aizawa-san. I'll just keep helping you however I can."

"It's Shouta." He saw her puzzled expression and sat up, his free hand reaching behind him for her glasses. "Shouta when we're here. Aizawa in front of everyone else." He slid her glasses back onto her face, adjusting them when they seemed crooked.

"Oh…okay." She half-grinned as he collected his capture weapon, subtly reaching for the one hanging on her belt. "Shouta. It's a nice name. _Shouta_ ~" Hiyori moved swiftly and the butterfly-printed leather cuffs closed around his wrists. She gave the chain a playful tug and stood, tilting her head. "Hm? How's it feel to be bound like that?" she teased, her heart pounding in her chest.

Aizawa glared down at the cuffs and then at the pale-haired woman. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I really want to know." She pushed up her glasses with one finger, studying him as he continued to glare. "Shouta?"

"I don't like it." He gave a sharp pull, making her stumble forward, and moved to wrap the chain around her wrists. Her hands were forced over her head, held against the wall by his, and he smirked down at her. "How does it feel?"

Hiyori felt excitement bubbling up, like butterflies in her chest and stomach. She squirmed, hips shifting side to side against the wall. "It…it's different when you do it." To her disappointment, the man was able to get out of the cuffs and stepped away. _This night has been an emotional roller coaster. What am I supposed to think?_

She gathered her capture weapon and reattached it to her belt, biting the inside of her cheek as she worked. Her heart was still racing and she knew that her face was still pink. _We kissed! Seriously! How is this my life?! How am I so lucky? A guy like him…a strong hero like him…actually kissed me!_ Her shoulders drooped a little as she sat against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself. _Wait. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he feels the same way that I do. And can I really trust him to not tell everyone my secret?_

Aizawa returned from the other room and stood in front of her for a moment. "We have work tomorrow. Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I'm not tired yet," she replied quickly. "I'm just trying to process everything, okay? I'll go to bed soon."

He stared down at her and ran a hand over his dark hair, pushing it away from his eyes. "You're worried that I don't feel the same way that you do."

"Why are you so damn perceptive?!" Her blush darkened when a grin spread across his face. _That doesn't look normal._

"The feeling is mutual." That said, he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait. What? What?! Are you saying that you-?"


	19. Chapter 19

NeonHorizon: Hey. Um. This chapter...it's a little more mature than any of the previous chapters. We've got some mature themes in this one. So! Brace your cute, little hearts!

* * *

He was surprised to find her still asleep. It was rare that she slept later than he did. Yet here she was, sleeping peacefully beside him with locks of pale hair falling across her face. He frowned, pushing his own hair away from his eyes to look at her more closely. That relaxed expression shifted into one of pain and he saw her start to fidget in her sleep.

It was tempting to wake her up, but this was such a rare opportunity. Hiyori was fully committed to helping him in any way that she could. That meant that she stayed up later than him and woke earlier than him to make sure that he did not need anything. Although, since she began sleeping next to him, she seemed to not stay up quite as late.

A week had passed since he told her that he knew her secret. She seemed to trust him to keep it from the other teachers, but he had to let her know that the principal was aware of her true past. He stared down at her, wondering briefly if she would ever tell All Might, and then saw her lips twist into a deep frown.

"Hiyori." He moved back a little as she started to move in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath. Aizawa saw a thrashing movement under the blanket and felt her tails brush his leg, but there was no pricking sensation. He knew that she had started wrapping the stingers in heavy padding since she began sleeping next to him.

The pale-haired woman turned onto her side, away from him, and he saw her tails move to drape over her side. She was starting to tremble now. Frowning, he knew what he had to do. An arm wrapped around her from behind, pressing his chest against her back. "Hiyori, wake up."

 **Shift P.O.V**

She jolted awake, heart pounding and tears burning in her eyes. The young woman felt a tightness around her waist, a warmth against her back. "Shouta?"

"I'm here." He paused, waiting to see if she would explain herself. She was silent, but continued to shake. "You're safe."

"Right…yeah. I'm safe. Heh. No worries, Shouta. I'm awake now so I'll be fine. Thanks for trying to help."

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

"Damn. My stingers…um…they didn't…?"

"They didn't break through the padding."

Relief settled over her as she relaxed in his hold. A smile pulled at her lips, enjoying the heat of his chest against her back. The past week had taken some adjusting. Starting with the fact that he knew she had worked with villains. He seemed to have kept her secret, though she knew that the principal was aware of her past. Just as important was the knowledge that Aizawa appeared to reciprocate her feelings. Though neither acted on it. He had invited her to start sleeping next to him, but that seemed to be the extent of his romantic capabilities.

 _This is the first time he's done something like this since the night he confronted me. Why did it take a nightmare to make him want to hold me?_ Her teeth sank into the inner part of her cheek as she closed her eyes. The last person to hold her so dearly was Shigaraki.

Aizawa let go and fell onto his back again, satisfied that she was alright now. "Did you want to talk about it?" he finally asked.

"No. I just want to forget about it." Hiyori sat up and turned toward him. His eyes were closed so she took a moment to look him over. She took in the deep scar beneath his right eye and the stubble on his upper lip and chin. The shirt he was wearing was thin and had a deep neckline, showing part of his toned chest. Her tails twined around each other as she stared down at him, tempted to push his hair away from his eyes.

Hiyori saw him frown, her own lips turning up into a smirk. "Did I wake you up? Or is this normal Shouta oversleeping?"

"I'm taking advantage of our day off," he answered, eyes opening. He saw her face flush pink and she moved back quickly, making him realize that she had been leaning down toward him. "What are you doing?"

"Ah. Nothing." She rubbed the back of her neck and turned away, squinting to look for her glasses. _I guess I'll just get dressed and go get lunch started. It's pretty late. Maybe I'll just cook a big meal and call it dinner._ The woman spotted something glinting and assumed it was her glasses so she started to reach for whatever it was. A hand closed around her wrist and pulled.

He drew her on top of him so she was sitting on his waist, her legs bent at either side of his hips. A hand lifted to the side of her face, pushing her long, white locks behind her ear. "Just stay here."

An eyebrow raised and Hiyori smirked down at him. "Hm? What? Don't tell me you're feeling _romantic_ or something, Shouta."

"What would you say if I was?" He saw her blush darken to red and she turned her head to the side, keeping her eyes averted.

"Tch. I'd ask if you were feeling okay, for one." She looked down at him again, lowering her hips against his as her smirk grew. A hand planted on his chest, her fingertips against his warm skin. Hiyori leaned down, fighting back any nervousness, tapping her index finger against his collar bone. "Hm? Am I making you _flustered_?" she taunted.

"I don't get flustered." His hands gripped her hips tightly, his eyes narrowing on hers. "Not like _you_ do."

"You know, you're not the one on top right now. I wouldn't start teasing the person pinning you down." She grinned a bit evilly and leaned down, her pale locks gently brushing his cheek. Her free hand found the hem of his shirt and started trailing upward, her heart racing and adrenaline pumping. His toned, bare chest met her touch and she shivered with excitement. She saw his eyes half-close and she leaned down. "You like that, Shouta?"

"If you're not going to let me sleep, you might as well do it." Aizawa was pleased to see her face turn red again, her dominance faltering. In one move, he turned them both so she was on her back with him on top, her legs now wrapped around his waist. "You didn't think that through, did you?"

"I mean, I'd be lying if I said I hated this turn of events," she admitted, smirking. "So you've got me pinned. Now what? Are you going back to sleep?"

"That attitude of yours is going to cost you." A hand gripped the waist of her pajama bottoms, tugging. "You want this, right?"

"What? Do I want to sleep with my "boss"?" Hiyori taunted.

"Just for that, you're doing all the work." He turned them again, settling her on top of him once more.

"What did I say?" At the same time, she was already slipping his shirt over his head, appreciating the view of his fair, toned body and admiring every little scar. When his hands went to pull her shirt off, she hesitantly allowed it. Hiyori's heart was pounding in her chest as she slipped out of her pajama pants and panties, settling on his waist when he was undressed.

Aizawa pressed a hand against her back, pushing her chest down to his, and buried his face in the side of her neck. "I'm more than just your boss." He eased himself between her legs, brushing against her entrance and feeling her tense in his hold. "What am I to you?"

Hiyori's slender fingers threaded into his dark hair, face burning with a blush. She felt the tip of his member slip between her lower lips and lightly dug her nails into his scalp. "You're…more than my "boss", okay? I love you," she murmured. Her hips pressed down more, pushing him in a little further.

He could feel that she was wet already and was tempted to just push in all the way, but stopped. He kept his hips to the floor, amused at how she was trying to get her way. "So what am I to you?"

"You're…like…my lover or something. Right?"

"Boyfriend." His hips thrust upward, sheathing himself in her heat. Slickness coated his member and he held her hips tighter, holding her in place to let her adjust. He felt the warmth of her breath against the side of his neck, hear the gentle sigh that escaped her lips, inches from his ear. "And you're my…?"

"G-girlfriend." Hiyori was rewarded with him sudden pulling halfway out and then pushing back in. It was not her first time, but it had been a while since she was last intimate. Even then, those past times had not been this enjoyable. They had been rough, emotionless. Just a means of survival. This was different. His touch was warm, his words bringing her such happiness despite their simplicity.

She drew away from the side of his neck, her lips moving along his collar bone and drawing a ragged groan from him. He continued to push into her, but now she was moving on her own. Her hips lifted and fell, making her slide along his length and coating his member with her essence. She began to pant, cheeks flushed red and eyes half-closed as she looked down at him.

A hand lifted from her hips to caress the side of her face and she leaned into his touch, lips parting when his thumb traced over her lower lip. "You're really wet," he teased.

"D-don't say something so embarrassing! Damn it! Ngh! Sh-Shouta~" Her muscles tightened around him, her climax forcing a louder moan from her. She felt it soon after. A pulsing within her core that was followed shortly after by a surge of warmth, coating her inner walls. "…Shouta…"

"Tired?" He felt her nod against him. Aizawa eased her off of him and she fell onto her back beside him, her head resting on his chest now. The two stayed like this for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. He finally took her left hand and lifted her arm a little, his free hand tracing the deep scars that riddled her flesh. "You always wear long sleeves. Even when you sleep."

She winced. "I don't like myself. I haven't liked myself in years. Some days are just worse than others. Some days, I think about giving up. Because no matter what I do, no matter how many people I help, I'll always have this horrible quirk. I know that sounds like I'm moping, but it bothers me."

"You won't give up though. You have that drive to help people," he pointed out. He brought her wrist down, staring at a particularly deep scar that ran from her wrist halfway to her elbow. His lips pressed against the marred skin, earning a small sound of surprise from her. "You don't do this anymore."

"No. Not anymore. I've been having good days. It's better than when I was…" Hiyori closed her eyes, remembering the day she had made that scar. Remembering the pain that came before, the horrific sensation of the blade tearing through her flesh, and the faint euphoria that followed. And then the numbness. Shigaraki had not noticed her acting differently from the blood loss and Kurogiri's concern had felt forced. "I'm fine now."


	20. Chapter 20

NeonHorizon: I hope you liked chapter 19 _

* * *

There she was, as promised, entering the supermarket. He watched her from a distance, feeling the excitement grow with each passing second. It had taken a few tries, coming to this area every day, but finally their paths had crossed. As Kurogiri said, this was where she liked to shop.

He followed, keeping a distance for now. After all, he needed to figure out what he was going to do. Drawing attention to himself was out of the question. He had to get to her and bring her back to the bar as discreetly as possible. Shigaraki reached into the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt, fidgeting with "Father".

She seemed to be in good health. He was glad. He had worried that the heroes might have done something to her after capturing her, but she was unharmed. As far as he could tell. A glance around showed that she seemed to be alone. Eraserhead was nowhere to be seen and he did not recognize anyone around the store as being a hero.

The girl paused in her steps and looked around for a moment, making him duck behind a shelf. His heart was racing, palms starting to sweat a little. His own injuries were still healing. He started to frown and chew at his bottom lip. If things got bad and he had to fight, it would not turn out well.

Shigaraki rounded the corner and found her alone in the aisle. He took quick steps, his mind made up. Swift action needed to be taken. As he closed in on her, he saw her tails twitch beneath her sweater. His right arm went over her shoulder, crossing her abdomen and pressing four fingers against her ribs through her clothes. "Here you are…I finally found you…" A grin stretched across his face as his left hand flexed beside him. "Now be good and-"

She turned in his hold, arms wrapping around his neck and face burying in his shoulder. "Tomura! You came for me!"

His eyes widened and he stared down at her. The girl's pale hair was falling over her face, but he could see a pink hue to her cheeks. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her tighter against him and enjoying the girl's soft chest pressed to him. "My girl missed me?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Damn it! I knew it was inevitable, but damn it!_ Hiyori had noticed him as soon as she got into the store. She caught sight of his reflection in one of the mirrors positioned in the corner of an aisle and felt his stare. Now, as she held him, she bit the inside of her cheek. _I have a part to play._

Looking up at him through her pale locks, she half-smiled. "I missed you, Tomura. I…thought about you every day." Unfortunately, this was true. The two had been together for so long that she could not help but wonder what he was doing and how he was fairing on his own. He crossed her mind a few times a day.

"I wanted to get you sooner, but Kurogiri wouldn't help me. I saw you…sitting with Eraserhead at the sports festival."

"Yeah. Um. They made him watch me." Hiyori's pulse raced, nervous. She knew that she had to be convincing. If he knew the truth, it would be instant death for her. _And I don't think I can kill him. Damn it. I actually care about this guy. And if I just do a level one or two dose, he might panic and attack me._

"I came to rescue my princess from those heroes." Shigaraki finally removed his arm and tentatively gripped the sleeve of her sweater, keeping one finger away from the soft fabric. To his pleasant surprise, she pulled his hand off of her sleeve and held his hand in hers, careful not to make contact with all five fingers.

"You don't mind, right?"

He stared down at where his palm met hers and his grin started to return. "I like it. Your skin…it feels so soft."

A shiver ran down her spine her when he reached over with his other hand, tracing a fingertip over the top of her fingers. _Okay. I can sort this out, right? Shigaraki isn't going to let me go. Time to improvise. If I'm with him, I can learn more about his plan, right? I'll just have to be really, really involved now. But I have to be careful about it!_ She started walking down the aisle, giving him a half-smile and leading him toward the snack area. "Since we're here, I might as well get groceries, right? Can you pick out some snacks? I'm going to be right back. I'll get some meat."

He anxiously scratched at his neck, staring at her in almost bewilderment. After a moment, he nodded. "You want to come back."

"Tomura…I hate being away from you. Please. Let me make up for lost time by cooking a meal for you. L-like a girlfriend would."

This seemed to be what it took to convince him. He nodded and pushed his hands into his pocket, turning toward the shelves. "You'll be right back?"

"I'll be right back," she promised. Hiyori began to walk off toward the meat section, her heart hammering in her chest. As she walked, she was hyper-aware of her surroundings. A glance over her shoulder showed that he was still staring at the food. _Okay! I have to be really, really fast!_ She moved out of sight and rapidly typed a message to Aizawa: **I'm disappearing for a while. Don't look for me, please. I'm not in any danger. I'll make contact when I can. I love you, Shouta~**

She swiftly put her phone on mute, turned off her location, and tucked it away before he could reply. The girl knew where he was. At home, grading assignments. _I didn't even get to say good bye. Damn it._ She soon rejoined Shigaraki and gently took his hand again, leading him around the store. _I can't leave Shigaraki now. I probably won't see Shouta again until…Shigaraki is detained or dead._ Her amber gaze slid to the man beside her and she offered him a smile.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _What is this?_ Aizawa looked at the message from Hiyori and narrowed his eyes. She had gone to get groceries. She had planned some kind of dinner for them that night and she was so excited about it. Even more than that, she was excited for the next day. They were going to see the students off to their workplace training and she had a whole pep talk prepared for them.

Not only was this message from her confusing, but he was actually a little worried. _She's disappearing, but she's not in danger. The League of Villains got her. Does she really think that she's safe?_ He remembered the way the villain had spoken to her and looked at her. It only deepened his suspicion that she was in danger.

However, even if he did set out to try to rescue her, it was uncertain where the villains would have taken the woman. Also, as far as he knew, his relationship with her was unknown to them. If he began to actively search for Hiyori, it would become clear that she was important to him and they may try to use her to draw him in. He loved her. He did. He wanted her to be safe. But there was nothing he could do at this point. Aizawa skimmed the message one more time before turning away and returning to his task.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _When I left, we had four cats._ Hiyori looked around at the bar, alarmed by the two new cats that were occupying some seats at the counter. The slim black cat was perched on the counter itself, harassing Kurogiri as she seemed to like. The chubby black and white one, known as Panda, did not move from where he lay curled up on a seat. The other new cat stretched and sat up to stare in her direction. "Tomura. Um. What…is that? Where did it come from?"

The hairless cat tilted its head, large yellow eyes staring at her unnervingly. When she remained standing near the door, it hopped down and trotted over to begin clawing at her leg, tearing into her stocking. She winced and reached down, stroking the eerily warm skin of its head. The blue-haired villain beside her scratched at his neck for a moment, watching this exchange. Finally, he crouched down and rubbed his fingers together to beckon the cat to him.

"I got this one just for you. You like cute stuff. So don't you like it?"

"Er…y-yeah. He's great. Thank you, Tomura." _He thinks this is cute?_

"I suspect that our master will want to speak with you, Yori. You should attempt to make contact first instead of waiting," Kurogiri spoke up from the counter.

"Yeah…you're right. I'll call him," she agreed. Hiyori knew what Shigaraki wanted to see so she bent down to take the cat in her arms, discarding the shopping bags on the floor. "Kurogiri-san, you don't mind, right?" She nodded down at the bags, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. The cat began to rub the top of its head against her chin, purring loudly.

"Of course."

 _Do I detect a note of sarcasm?_ She carried the cat to her room and paused in the doorway, staring at her bed. The blankets and pillow were out of place; as if someone else had been sleeping there while she was gone. Other than that, nothing else seemed to be "off". The door was closed, the cat was settled on the bed, and she seated herself at her desk.

By the time she finished speaking with her master, she had broken out in a cold sweat and her stomach dropped. It was immediately clear that her master was surprised that Shigaraki had actually brought her back. Next, she was informed that if she ever betrayed him again, she would suffer a horrible fate. A fate that even Shigaraki could not protect her from. She would be offered to a fresh crop of Nomus to tear apart, limb from limb.

 _I have to remove Shouta's number and messages from this phone. I can't risk anyone knowing about our relationship._ As she scribbled down his number on a scrap of paper, she frowned. _Our…relationship? What is it anymore? We can't be how we were. I have to play this part now. I'm with Shigaraki now. I'm not sure if I'll make it back to Shouta alive._ Her chest suddenly felt tight and she shook her head. _I have to focus. I can't let my emotions cloud my judgement._

When she emerged from her room, she had formed a plan. She needed to get her hands on a new cellphone so she could stay in contact with Aizawa, but she would need to keep it hidden from the others. As she sat at the bar beside Shigaraki, she locked eyes with Kurogiri. "I'd like a drink, please."

"The usual?" He saw her nod and wordlessly lifted a bottle from a shelf, filling a glass in front of her.

She lifted it to her lips, taking a long drink. Bitter. Burning. Perfect. The girl pushed up her glasses and held out her glass for a refill. "Did I miss anything good?" she inquired, half-smiling.

"We acquired more cats."

"I saw that. Are we a cat bar now?" the girl joked. She continued to converse with Kurogiri, but reached over to rest a hand on Shigaraki's arm.


	21. Chapter 21

NeonHorizon: Hey. So...Dabi, right? Next appearance is chapter 23. No worries. He just needs to appear at the right moment. All part of the plan. Chapter 22 will be intense, by the way. Also...I'm considering writing a holiday oneshot featuring Shigaraki and Hiyori. But I don't know...Hm. Something to consider, I guess. Enjoy~

* * *

"Where's Mori-sensei?" The question had been asked a few times already and now it was becoming clear that the whole class was aware of her absence.

"Mori went undercover again." The only explanation that Aizawa cared to offer them. He was unable to even tell them if she would be back. He knew that the League of Villains had gotten her so even her days left alive were uncertain.

The other teachers and the principal had been informed regarding the turn of events, but the consensus was that they do as Aizawa was; nothing. No heroes could try to rescue her without knowing her whereabouts. The best they could do was keep watch for her and try to pick up any information they could.

"She was supposed to be here to see us off! Bakugou was really looking forward to her speech today!" Kirishima spoke up above everyone else.

"No, I wasn't! Don't go around saying stupid stuff like-!"

"I'm not going to give you a pep talk like she would have. You're almost adults; you don't need encouragement for every little thing. Okay, now everyone come get your good luck charms. She made these for you, but since she's not here, I'll pass them out." Aizawa held up the cardboard box, giving it a slight shake. He had discovered the box the previous night and knew that she would have wanted him to make sure that the kids got the charms.

The students gathered around, claiming the little handmade charms with their names on them. Aizawa heard a few kids claim that their charms looked different from the others; like someone else had made them. He offered no explanation and simply saw them off.

 _She needs to make contact again._ The man checked his phone as he sat at his desk, back in the school. He had expected her to try to send a message the previous night. He wanted some sort of explanation or, at the very least, a confirmation that she was still alive. The chair beside his was pulled out and occupied, making him shift his gaze to Yamada.

"Any word from Hiyori yet?"

"No."

"She's pretty tough! Don't worry about her so much! She probably knows what she's doing, right?"

Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "She doesn't even know her own age."

"You miss her~?"

"She's only been gone for twenty-four hours."

Yamada leaned back in his chair, grinning. "You miss her after just twenty-four hours? That's so sweet!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori stared at the ceiling, a frown twisting her lips. She heard the soft patter of feline paws on the floor as a cat walked into her bedroom. _I'm still here._ The girl sat up on her bed, long strands of white hair falling over her eyes. _I'm still here. Still in the hideout. With him. With them. With these…tiny darlings._ She stared down at the hairless cat sitting beside her bed, tilting her head as it did. _Shouta would like this one. I should take pictures for him._

Getting out of bed was not what she wanted to do, but she knew she had no choice. She got up and pushed her door closed, not caring to let more cats in. She walked to her closet to find something to wear and settled on some tight fitting black pants, a white button-up shirt, and her black tie from her student costume. The problem came when she had to roll up her sleeves. "Ngh. Damn it…"

The bandage over her right forearm was dark and kind of sticky. Holding her wounded arm, she knew that something had to be done with it. Hiyori pulled her hair back and walked out to the bar, hoping to find something to clean her wound with. Instead, she found Kurogiri awaiting her. "H-hey."

"Yori, why are you holding your arm?"

"Um. Right, so, my arm. Do you have rubbing alcohol?" She held up her arm for him to see and hissed in pain when he gripped low on her wrist. "Careful!"

"This is infected."

"I-I know, okay? I need something to clean it. Do we have a first aid kit?"

"I need to replenish the supplies in it. I do have some leftover bandage from Tomura Shigaraki's wounds. Have a seat. I'll take care of this." He started to rummage behind the counter and paused, eyes narrowing. "Why are you dressed that way?"

She sat at the bar, slouching. "You know. Thought I'd try that "working professional" look. Aren't I the cutest-?"

"No." He poured a shot glass of dark amber liquid and slid it to her before setting a roll of bandage, a clean cloth, and a bottle of something clear between them on the countertop. "Drink the shot."

"It's morning," she muttered. The man seemed to be attempting a stern look, but it was hard to tell. Nonetheless, she swallowed the alcohol in one gulp and winced. Kurogiri pulled away her bandage, revealing the bloody wound beneath. Her skin was still regenerating from where she had been injured, the bite from the Nomu almost fully healed. _It's just this patch of skin where Tomura's hand was_ , she realized. _It's taking a long time to finish healing. Recovery Girl told me that she couldn't heal it without it healing a little on its own first._

"You were taken to a hospital after the USJ incident. Do you know the extent of the damage you took?"

Hiyori snapped out of her thoughts and frowned. "Yeah. I had two broken ribs, a broken ankle, a head wound, and this. My forearm was fractured, too, but they couldn't put it in a cast because of the wound. They put a splint on it for a while, but a hero fixed that part."

He bent her arm, watching her facial expression change to slight pain. "The bones have healed?" She nodded. "Do you regret what you did?" This was asked in a quieter tone.

"I…regret letting him down. I didn't know what we were doing so I panicked. You know how I feel about killing people."

"It's part of your job. If he wants you give someone a level three dose of venom, then it's your job to do so. You should never question his wants."

She nodded again, biting the inside of her cheek. Footsteps came toward the door and she fought hard to not tense up. "Kurogiri-san, I thought of him every day. I worried about him every day and I could only think about what I would say to him when I saw him again. And all I want is forgiveness. I want to be more included though. I need to know what our plans are so we won't have a repeat of the USJ incident."

The footsteps approached and the seat beside her was occupied. Hiyori pushed up her glasses, to the top of her head, and she watched Kurogiri unscrew the top of the bottle of clear liquid. "I-is that…going to hurt?"

"This is going to hurt immensely," he confirmed.

"Wait. Just. Um. One second, okay?" She glanced over at the young man beside her and felt heat rush to her cheeks. A reaction from the alcohol consumption and the way he was staring. "Tomura, can I…h-hold your hand…while he cleans my wound? It's going to hurt and I'm kind of scared and-"

He set his hand in front of her, palm up and one finger extended away from the others. "You need my support." There was satisfaction in his voice and it was clear that he was happy when she gripped his hand. This pleasure only grew when she extended her arm more toward Kurogiri, but turned to bury her face in Shigaraki's shoulder.

Searing pain ran along her forearm as the shadowy man doused it in alcohol. The aroma burned her throat and lungs as it filled the air and she bit her cheek hard, trying not to scream. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and when he started to wipe at the wound, she muffled a cry against Shigaraki. The hand gripping hers tightened a little, but he kept one finger away to keep from disintegrating her flesh.

"What happened to your arm, Yori?"

She tensed now and almost wanted to scream. Not from the pain in her arm. Not from the overpowering smell of alcohol invading her nose. _Is he seriously asking why my arm is messed up?! Okay, no. I need to calm down. I have a part to play. Right? I need to think about this._ The burning sensation dulled to an ache and she opened her eyes, peering over at Kurogiri from the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to wrap it now. I wiped away the remaining dead flesh."

"…thank you…" Hiyori lifted her gaze to Shigaraki and saw those intense red eyes staring down at her. "The Nomu caused this," she quietly answered. "When it bit me, it's teeth got into my skin and caused an infection. The skin is growing back though." She tried to sound cheerful, but it was difficult.

His eyes widened as he focused on the wound and reached over with his free hand, a fingertip hovering over her skin. " _I_ did this."

"I'm sure that it was an accident," Kurogiri started.

 _It isn't like this is the first time you've done this._ The girl had scars from past incidents where he had intentionally injured her, back when they first became acquainted. This pain was nothing new to Hiyori; it had just been a while since the last time. What was new was this remorse that he was showing. She could not recall the last time he seemed to genuinely regret causing her injury. Seeing the look on his face and hearing the tone of his voice, she felt a tightness in her chest. "Tomura, it's okay. It's healing, see?"

" _I_ did this to you. I remember now. When I wanted you to kill Eraserhead, I grabbed your arm." He stared down at his own hand for a long moment as Kurogiri started to wrap Hiyori's wound.

Sitting quietly beside him, she struggled to decide what to do or say. _Is he really that upset about it? I'm glad I didn't mention everything that the Nomu did to me._ Hiyori glanced toward Kurogiri as the man put away the supplies. He offered no help whatsoever. The girl hesitantly reached over and placed a hand on Shigaraki's shoulder. When he looked in her direction, she offered a small smile. "I'm alright."

"I ruined your arm…"

"I'm alright. See? I can still move it and all of my fingers. I'm fine! I'll just have a scar, but that's okay! Scars are kind of cool, right?"

He nodded once. "They're cool..."

"How about you, Tomura? Are you alright? Are your bullet wounds healed? Did you want me to take a look at them for you?" The pale-haired girl tensed for a second when she found him leaning his head against her shoulder, but soon wrapped her arms loosely around him. "It's going to be okay." Arms went around her, pulling her tight against him as he leaned further toward her. "Tomura?"

"I'm so mad right now that I don't even know what to say. Your arm is all messed up and you're still asking me how I am. Like it doesn't even hurt you. How about you ask me to take care of you? I can take care of my own princess. Why would you ask Kurogiri for help? He doesn't even like you." He sighed in frustration and buried his face in the side of her neck. "He didn't even want you to come back. I'm the only one that couldn't keep going without you. You're my support. I need you. I can be your support now. So stop relying on him for everything."

Hiyori was just as confused by his words as she was by his actions when he suddenly got up and left the room. A can of coffee was set in front of her and she looked to Kurogiri. He was nonchalantly wiping a glass now. "Do you dislike me?" was all she could manage to ask.

"No. I once thought that you were unnecessary. I learned that you are needed though. In your absence, he shut down. We can't have that happen again. Do you understand? If you disappear again-"

"Right, right. We can't let him get that way again." She was still bothered by everything that Shigaraki had said to her just before he left. _Does he really want me to ask him for help with stuff? I feel like he would get irritated. That sounded weird, coming from him._ Hiyori sighed and opened the can of coffee, her thoughts shifting to what needed to be done.

 _Need to get a new phone so I can contact Shouta. And the kids started their workplace training stuff today. I hope he found those charms. I didn't get to finish making all of them though._ She sipped her drink and glanced toward the door. Red eyes were watching from the slightly open doorway so she tilted her head. "Tomura? Can you help me feed the cats?"


	22. Chapter 22

NeonHorizon: An important development. Still pondering that holiday oneshot.

* * *

 _Who the hell is that?! No! Damn it! No! Get off of him! Bastard!_ Hiyori glowered at the man from behind a door, gripping the edge of the door in a white-knuckled hold. She had heard the commotion in the bar and immediately knew that whoever Kurogiri had tried to recruit had turned against the other two.

Her tails released her waist, the stingers poised to pierce flesh if she decided to attack. The enemy was bigger than her. A man with wild, dark hair, wearing a ragged red scarf and an improvised sort of mask. He had many, many blades on him in sheaths, but her eyes were on the one sunk into Shigaraki's flesh, between his shoulder and neck. She reached to the capture weapon hanging on her belt and she narrowed her eyes further on the man.

Kurogiri was motionless behind the counter. Shigaraki was sprawled on the floor beneath the unknown man, one hand lifting toward the blade. The cats had fled the bar as soon as this man seemed to snap and were now gathered in the living area behind her. _Why isn't Kurogiri doing something?! If I go out there, what will I be able to do? Can I take that guy by surprise? He isn't a hero. A villain then? Vigilante? He doesn't look like he'll go down without a fight. A level one dose probably wouldn't be enough to incapacitate him._

When she saw Shigaraki's blood starting to pool on the floor, she moved without thinking. The door was thrown open and Hiyori rushed forward, slinging her capture weapon at the man with extraordinary speed that she did not know she possessed. A butterfly-printed cuff snapped around his left wrist and she positioned her tails so that her stingers were in his line of sight. "Off of him. Now."

The man scowled for a moment, but when his eyes met hers there was a change in his expression. He went from outraged to confused and his gaze reflected growing recognition. Finally, he smirked. "So _this_ is where you ended up."

 _What the hell is he saying?_ Hiyori coiled the chain of her weapon around her right arm, ignoring the pain of it pressing at her covered wound. "Off of him. Now," she repeated. Her normally hoarse voice sounded even scarier when she lowered it and she hoped that this bluff would be enough to get him away from Shigaraki.

"Yori, you should have stayed hidden," Kurogiri spoke.

"No. My girl wanted to protect me." The blue-haired villain finally gripped the blade now that the other man was distracted and the metal began to rust and crumble beneath his touch. "Yori, give him a level three dose."

"Look, mister, I'm giving you _one_ more chance to get off of my…my boyfriend…before I do something _drastic_." To her utter humiliation, her face was getting warm as she spoke the word "boyfriend". _Playing a part, right? I'm just playing a part. Right?_ The girl's sharp amber eyes remained locked on the man's as he moved off of Shigaraki, a rather odd-looking tongue swiping over his mouth. A shiver ran down her spine and she prepared to yank the chain forward and stab him with her stingers.

"They call you "Yori"? You have your dad's eyes," the man stated, taking a step in her direction.

Hiyori heard Shigaraki's voice as he said something to the man, but her attention was entirely focused on this stranger now. _My dad?_ She gritted her teeth and shifted her legs to stabilize her stance. With a sharp yank of the chain, she sent him her way and swiftly twisted to avoid a knife. Her stingers rose and struck at him to force the man to keep his distance as she scrambled for a plan of action. She cast a quick glance toward Kurogiri and Shigaraki, hoping to receive some sort of signal.

"Your eyes look just like _his_. They're so full of hatred, pain, and disgust." A blade slipped beneath the flesh of her left tail and blood splattered the floor. Her white fur was stained in that moment and she glowered as he lifted the knife to his mouth, running his tongue along the crimson painted edge.

 _This guy is lying. And he's really starting to piss me off. He hurt Shigaraki and now he's trying to mess with me. I'm getting really sick of people thinking that they can toy with me like this!_ Hiyori prepared to pull the chain again, her plan being to attempt to wrap the chain around his throat and disarm him. Instead, she found her body frozen in place. Her muscles ignored her commands to move and she could only glare up at the man as he freed his wrist from her weapon. As he neared her, he dropped it heavily to the floor and leaned down to be at eye level.

"To think that Toxicity's daughter would waste her potential this way."

He passed her and she heard him tell Kurogiri to warp him back to where he came from. Hiyori felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, frustrated beyond words. Shigaraki walked past her, holding his wound and murmuring about a bandage. Shortly after he was gone, she was able to move again and turned to Kurogiri. "Warp gate. Now. I'm going to find that guy and kick his ass."

"What part of that interaction lit such a fire in you?" he taunted. "Was it the part about your father?"

"He stabbed Tomura. He slit my tail. I'm getting my revenge and when I do, I'll get whatever I want from him. So! Warp gate. Now."

"You know, I was injured by Stain as well." The warp gate opened near her and he cleared his throat to make her pause. "What should I tell Tomura Shigaraki?"

"Tell him I went to avenge him. I don't care. I can't let that guy get away with this!"

Hiyori was soon running down an alley, following Stain's movements. _He knows that I'm following him, but I don't care. What's wrong with me? What am I really mad about? Is it really worth dying over? I mean, this guy is dangerous! I know that, too. Or maybe it's like Yagi said. I have no sense of self-preservation._ She paused at a corner, listening for signs of life within. Nothing. Darting into this next alley, she found him climbing to the top of a tall structure.

 _I can't follow him up there. My arm still hurts. I'll have to wait._ The pale-haired girl leaned back against a wall to catch her breath and glare up at the man. His words still bothered her. It was clear that he was referring to her real father, but she had never heard the name "Toxicity" before. She could easily guess that he was not a hero. It would be a stretch to even think that he would have been a vigilante. No, a name like that conjured up only malevolence.

Her amber eyes widened when she saw Shigaraki and Kurogiri appear behind the man. From her spot on the ground, it was unclear what was being said, but she could tell that Shigaraki was not happy. _I'll be back. I'll come back so just wait._ A grim smile tugged at the corners of her lips. _You'll be so happy, Tomura._

She was soon tracking Stain again and finally caught him in an alley. However, Hiyori was not prepared for what awaited her. Three of her students from UA were there as well and appeared to be fighting the man. _Damn it! Okay. It's Midoriya, of course. Iida. Todoroki. Stupid kids! What do you think you're doing, taking on a guy like him?! Now what am I going to do?_

She glanced down at her clothes, wondering if maybe she was dressed oddly enough that no one would recognize her. Short black skirt, baggy gray sweater with a hood, and the purple scarf that Yagi had given her what felt like a lifetime ago. Hiyori pulled up the hood and secured the scarf so that it would keep the hood up. Her tails flicked away excess blood from her cut and she took a deep breath.

The moment was perfectly set up for her. Stain was preoccupied with the kids so his back was to her end of the alley. The girl gripped her capture weapon in both hands and focused on her stingers, storing up enough venom in each stinger to deal a level two dose. _Shut him down! I can do this! If I don't, it will be me, these kids, and that hero that will die!_ Hiyori sprinted forward and leapt up, the cuffs flinging outward and clasping around his left wrist and then the right. She landed hard on his back, but felt a blade sink deep into her right calf. "Ngh! You're not getting me again!" she snarled.

The students froze at the sight of her and now stared with puzzlement. "Um…M-Mori-sensei, is that you?" Midoriya finally spoke.

"That could only be Mori-sensei! Her capture weapon is unmistakable!" Iida agreed.

"Quiet!" She glared at the three boys from within her hood. "Get that hero out of here. _Now_." Her blood was pooling beneath her, but not enough to reach the man's face. She knew that it was just a matter of time before he threw her off of him. _I have to inject him before he starts fighting me! Okay, level two dose!_ Her stingers jabbed in wherever they could reach and her venom pumped into his bloodstream.

The pale-haired girl leaned down to his ear, her hands coiling the chain around his neck. "I'd stay calm. Once it gets in your blood, it doesn't take long to reach your brain. You won't see. You won't hear. You won't feel or taste or smell. I'm taking… _all_ of your senses for what you did!"

In the next instant, things moved too quickly to properly register until it was too late. Hiyori was thrown aside, smashing into a wall, and she screamed in agony as a knife sank into her right forearm. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched his blurred figure stand. _No! How though?! I put so much venom in him!_

"I never thought that I'd need to use Toxicity's anti-venom, but I'm glad that I had it." A small, glass vial clattered to the cement and was smashed beneath a boot. The man turned toward her with utter hatred burning in his eyes. "You don't even know what you are, do you? You're not a hero. You're not a villain. What are you supposed to be?"

"Mori-sensei, stay down." The command came from Todoroki and it made her scowl, but Hiyori nodded her agreement nonetheless.

She stared down at her forearm, gripping the handle of the knife with her left hand. The capture tool was still hanging around Stain's neck, the chain nosily striking the concrete as he fought her students. _Damn it! How did I let this happen?! And that anti-venom…? Why would he have something like that? Toxicity. Who the hell is Toxicity and why would he give Stain his anti-venom? What's their relationship?_

Guilt ate gnawed at her stomach as she watched the three teenagers fight the man. She knew that she would need to disappear again as soon as the fight was over. With a sharp pull, she managed to get the knife halfway out of her flesh, but issued a sharp cry of pain. Fresh blood ran down her arm and she shook her head. At this point, it would cause more harm if she tried to finish removing it so she left it in place.

Pride replaced her guilt when she saw her students succeed at taking him down. She wanted so badly to get up and congratulate the boys, but her leg was still losing blood at a rapid rate. The serrated edge of the knife had left the wound ragged. When Todoroki put her arm over his shoulders, she mentally cursed herself for appearing so weak in front of the students. "Thank you. This…wasn't supposed to happen. I should have been able to beat him myself."

"Mori-sensei, your right arm is still injured. You did your best," Iida assured her.

"Ngh. Do you know how frustrating it is to need to be cheered up by my students? But, you know, I'm really proud of you. All three of you. You were really brave and I'm impressed by your ability to work together so well. You're all so-" Hiyori felt a clawed hand grip onto her right wrist and suddenly found herself lifted high into the air. "Ngh! O-owww!" She glared up at the Nomu and then looked down at the three teenagers and adult hero. Her tail anxiously curled around her leg and she shot them a stern look that clearly read "don't follow me".

The Nomu's wings flapped frantically, bringing them higher and higher into the sky. She kept her legs pressed tightly together, her face turning red as she remembered that she was wearing a skirt. _Damn it! This stupid thing! Am I going to die now?! My master said that if I betrayed Shigaraki again, I'd be torn apart by Nomus! Is this-? Wait!_

The tall structure was coming into view and she could see him standing at the top beside Kurogiri. As soon as she was close enough for him to see the damage she had taken, she saw his eyes widen behind the hand over his face. As soon as she was close enough to see that his wound was still very open and bleeding, her amber eyes narrowed. "I couldn't avenge him," she muttered to herself. "I couldn't even do that."

Hiyori was lifted higher and then lowered in front of Shigaraki. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck for support as her right leg buckled beneath her. "I-I'm sorry. Tomura…my capture weapon…" To her surprise, she felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and forced herself to remain calm as he pressed three fingers against her back.

"I'm so happy. You were angry that he hurt me and you went to get revenge. My girl wanted to avenge me. You wanted to kill him, didn't you?"

"I wanted to kill him," she agreed, the blood loss finally making her thoughts sluggish. He was now the only thing keeping her from collapsing. "He hurt you…"

"She's rapidly losing blood. The wound on her leg will need wrapped and she has a knife in her arm," Kurogiri finally pointed out.

Without so much as a warning, Shigaraki pulled her right arm from around him and tore the blade from her skin. Blood splattered his face and he stared at the dark mess of her forearm. More tears were streaming down her face as she gaped at the wound. "Don't be dramatic, Yori. It's just a little scratch. I'll take care of you."

"She's losing consciousness."

Hiyori slumped against him again, fighting to stay awake. "I'm…fine, Kuro…gi…gi…"

Shigaraki stared down at her for a moment and then turned toward Kurogiri. "Carry her." He offered her limp form and saw her slung onto the man's back.

She closed her eyes, not questioning anything at this point. Listening, she heard Kurogiri say something about taking care of her wounds, but it was argued by Shigaraki that he would take care of them. In her pain-filled, fuzzy brain, she knew that this meant he would be expecting her to take care of his wound as well. When her body made contact with her bed, she finally let herself begin to relax.

 _Those kids. They'll tell Aizawa and the other heroes that they saw me. They weren't supposed to see me. No one was. I shouldn't have gone._ The door opened, but she kept her eyes closed. The bed dipped at her side as a body settled beside hers, a slight weight on her chest as Shigaraki made himself comfortable. _At least we both survived._

He was silent for a long moment, his head resting on her chest and an arm draped over her midsection. Finally, he sighed and held a bit tighter. "Just when we were both almost healed. We don't even have a healer in our party. How am I supposed to heal my support?"


	23. Chapter 23

Bitter. Burning. Perfect. Hiyori savored her drink, trying to calm herself after speaking to her master on the phone. None of her questions concerning Toxicity were acknowledged. However, she had actually received praise regarding her actions to defend Shigaraki. It made her mad that she felt a flicker of satisfaction.

A look at the villain beside her made her frown and bite the inside of her cheek. She reached over, resting a hand just an inch from his on the counter and soon felt his fingers sliding over hers, his little finger extended away from her hand. _We're both still healing. I haven't been able to go out alone so I don't have a new phone. I have no way of knowing if those kids told Aizawa about seeing me. Shouta. No. Aizawa. I can't act close to him so…keep my distance. Even in my head._

At the arrival of Giran, the pale-haired girl bowed her head and gritted her teeth. She had never liked the man and the fact that he was bringing recruits made her suspicious. The chances of them being like her, simply there to bring down the villains from the inside, were incredibly slim. She suspected that these were probably just angst-filled thugs. That was until she heard their introductions.

She heard a familiar name and snapped her head in their direction, her pulse speeding up rapidly. _Him?! What is he doing here?_ She tried hard not to react, but it was difficult. Thankfully, Shigaraki got up from his seat to face them and left her at the bar to compose herself.

"Why do you want to join?" Hiyori asked, her hoarse voice low as she tried to sound more intimidating. "Are you serious or just wannabes?"

Only now did the other two seem to even notice her and the female newcomer perked up with a grin. "Oh, cuuute!"

Dabi's lips curled into a smirk as he stepped closer. "Hey, Yori. Looks like I got a second chance after all."

She saw Shigaraki look toward her and sighed. The girl hopped down from her seat and linked an arm through his, bringing herself close against his side. "Imagine that. Well. No worries, right, Tomura? I'm sure we'd prefer _amateurs_ anyway, right? Less bad habits to make them forget."

Despite her best efforts to amuse him and reassure him, he still glared at the other two. "We're not a Stain fan club," he argued. "What's so great about him anyway? And why does he know your name, Yori?"

"He spent an afternoon following me around."

"We had a one-night stand."

Hiyori bristled at this and narrowed her sharp amber eyes, tilting her head so it leaned against Shigaraki's arm. "Well, I don't remember it going that far. Must not have been very memorable."

"Awww! A love triangle?!" the other girl spoke up.

"Yori is Tomura Shigaraki's girlfriend," Kurogiri interrupted.

"Yori wouldn't even like someone like you. I don't know why you're looking at her. Stop looking at my girl." The blue-haired villain settled on his seat again and chewed at his lower lip, a hand fidgeting with the hand in his pocket. He slouched a little and drew "Father" out of his pocket to secure over his face. "Just go before I disintegrate your face."

"They would be good additions to the League of Villains. We should give them a chance to prove themselves at the very least. If nothing else, we need more members." Kurogiri looked to Hiyori for help, but she turned her head to the side and ignored his silent request.

She ran her fingers through her pale hair, glancing from the blonde girl to the dark-haired young man. _Kurogiri is right though. If Shigaraki wants the league to get stronger, he needs more members. But do I really want to help with this? I don't even want to be a villain._ Hiyori jolted when her glasses were suddenly pulled from her face by the girl and settled on her own face.

"Whoa! Your eyes are pretty bad, Yori-chan!"

"…give those back…" Squinting, she reached to retrieve them and found the girl stepping away over and over, giggling manically to herself. _Damn it! Are you in middle school or something?! Who does something like this?_ Yori tripped over a cat, falling face-down onto the hard floor. "Ngh. Damn it." She pushed herself to sit up, feeling blood trickle from her nose. It dotted the front of her white shirt and she scowled. "Give me back my glasses or I'll pump you so full of venom that you won't see for a week!" she finally snarled.

"Here." A dark, blurred figure appeared in front of her and her glasses were slid back into place. Standing behind Dabi, the other girl was still laughing to herself. "Is this supposed to be like those cat cafes? You have like six cats wandering around this bar."

"Yeah, sure. Something like that." She adjusted her glasses and looked toward the bar. Kurogiri was there, but Shigaraki was gone. "Where's Tomura?"

"He agreed to let them join while you were having fun with that girl," Kurogiri replied. He refilled her glass at the bar, pushing it forward a little. "I believe he went back to his room."

 _Is that what it looked like? Did my blind stumbling around really look like that much fun? And did you have to say it that way?_ Hiyori refused help standing and attempted to make it to the bar with her remaining dignity intact. She downed her drink in a few gulps and gave Kurogiri a questioning look. The glass was refilled.

The seats to her left and right were soon occupied by the newcomers and she tried to keep from paying attention to them, but it was difficult. The girl was hurling questions at her; asking about her age, relationship status, likes, and dislikes. Dabi was silent, but seemed to be watching them both.

"You want to be friends, Yori-chan?"

The pale-haired girl finally looked directly at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "What was your name?"

"You can call me Himiko-chan if you want!" She grinned, flashing oddly prominent canine teeth.

"Okay, so…why would you want to be friends?"

"Because! Come on! Say "yes"! You're already close with Dabi so why not?!"

 _Close with Dabi?_ It was now that she turned to look over her shoulder and realized that he was closer to her than before. _More like close_ _ **to**_ _Dabi_ , she thought with a smirk. "Okay. Sure. Friends." She held out a hand to the blonde.

"Best friends forever, right?!" She gripped Hiyori's hand, leaning close to her face. "Yori-chan? Best friends?"

"Why not?" This seemed to satisfy Toga for the moment and Hiyori sipped her freshly refilled drink. _I need to check on Tomura. He probably has questions. I don't want to deal with that yet though._ She slouched in her seat, glasses slipping forward a little.

"Hey, hey! So are you in love?"

Hiyori's face flushed pink and she tensed. "Hm? Where did that come from?"

"You _are_ , right? You know, I can tell! It's really obvious! You're in love with someone! It's your boyfriend, right? Was it Tomura?"

She could feel multiple gazes on her and she fidgeted with the glass between her hands. _Kurogiri is watching. I have a part to play._ Rubbing the back of her neck, she finally smiled. "I-is it that obvious?"

"It's so cute! You're so in love with him! Isn't it cute, Dabi?"

 _This is awkward._ Finishing her drink, Hiyori stood and let her tails fall from around her waist. The ends stretched a little, the stingers extending toward the two newcomers as she started for the back. "Kurogiri-san, I'm done for the night. Thanks for the drinks."

Once she was behind the door, she took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves. _What are the odds? Why is Dabi here? Why did he say we had a one-night stand?! I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything like that, but my memory of that night is pretty fuzzy! What if something did happen like that?_ Hiyori's gaze slid to the end of the hallway and she saw that Shigaraki's door was closed. A soft sigh of relief escaped her. _He's probably playing a game. I should leave him alone. I probably need to change the bandages on my leg anyway._

Walking as quietly as possible, she moved toward her room with thoughts of relaxing with a manga. She would change into her pajamas, lounge around and read for a while, and then call it a night. The alcohol was taking effect as she walked, warming her throughout and making her worries fade little by little. Pushing open her door, she paused in the doorway and tilted her head. "Um. Hey."

He looked over from his seat on her bed, at first appearing almost confused that she was returning to her room. Scratching harshly at his neck, Shigaraki stared up at her. "What was that guy talking about?"

 _I need to calm him down_ , her half-drunk mind realized. She started toward the bed, pushing the door closed behind her. Her steps were unsteady, but she soon reached the bed and promptly flopped onto her back beside him. The girl's arm rested across her face, blocking out any light. "We…had a date. _Once_. It didn't end well." This part was true. The karaoke place had burned down the next day.

Shigaraki gripped one of her tails, a fingertip rubbing along the curve of her stinger. He saw her bite her lip and leaned toward her. "He doesn't even look like he'd be your type. Why would you go anywhere with a guy like him? What's so great about that guy?"

Her free hand reached toward him and felt the warmth of three fingers brush over her palm. "Tomura…do you…want A?" The mattress dipped as he moved closer, settling next to her. Hiyori wrapped her arm around him, his face resting near hers. "You don't need to worry, okay? No worries."

He felt her warm chest press against his side as she turned over, the girl's head resting on his chest. "You wouldn't leave me, Yori. You wouldn't leave me even if you were dying, would you? You love me, don't you? I'm your meaning for life. You said that, didn't you? My girl can't live without me."

She was barely awake at this point, the alcohol settling into her body and making her struggle to even keep her eyes open. "Mm-hm. I wouldn't leave you. Not again, okay? And you need me, right?" Hiyori felt a smile pulling at her lips as an arm wrapped around her. "Tomura is amazing," she murmured.

"You think that I'm amazing. You really think I'm amazing, Yori?" A nod against his chest. The next thing that she did made him tense, red eyes going wide in alarm. She leaned up, her soft lips pushing against his chapped ones and her hand gripping his shoulder to keep herself up.

Hiyori pulled away slowly and flashed him a bright, drunk smile. The hand left his shoulder to caress his cheek. "Love you~" She dozed off shortly after.


	24. Chapter 24

NeonHorizon: Another perfect last line ^_^ Just wonderful!

* * *

 _Why can't I get any answers?_ Hiyori slipped into the bar, quietly, phone in hand and a bag hanging from her shoulder. She settled at the counter, glaring down at the phone. It had been her first outing without Kurogiri since her return so she had taken advantage of the opportunity and bought a spare phone. She had tried again, in vain, to ask her master about Toxicity, but he seemed unwilling to leak any information. _I'll ask Aizawa. He might know something, right?_

"Who are you messaging?"

She tensed at the sound of the man's voice and lifted her eyes. Sitting a few seats down was Dabi, who was watching her with a smirk. "Doesn't concern you," she stated simply. "Where's Toga-chan? And Kurogiri-san?"

"I don't know. I just came here to see if anyone was doing anything, but the place was empty." He stood and walked over, leaning down to her eye level. "Want to go do something fun?"

Hiyori quirked a pale eyebrow and pushed up her glasses. "Sorry, no. I've got stuff to do." To her irritation, he sat beside her and peered into her bag. "What?"

"What did you buy?"

"Just…stuff, okay? It's just stuff for Tomura." Thankfully, she had had the foresight to put the new phone in her jacket, in an inner pocket. The bag mostly contained snacks, but also a new game that she had thought Shigaraki would like.

Dabi leaned back, blue-green eyes fixing on Hiyori as she absently tapped out a message on her phone. Her long, pale hair was falling forward around her face and he caught the slightest hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "You're not serious about that guy, are you?"

"Hm? I mean, he's my boyfriend. That should tell you."

"He doesn't really seem like your type." He stood again and started to walk around the counter.

"Yeah, well, Toga-chan doesn't seem like your type. Clearly, we don't really know each other very well, do we?"

"I never said we were together. And I know your type. You wouldn't stop talking about it." Dabi caught the pink hue rising in her cheeks and smirked. "You talk a lot more when you drink."

Hiyori felt her pulse quicken and glanced up briefly. Her tails fell from around her waist, the stingers tapping absently at the seat. "Oh, really? So what's my type, Dabi? Or, more like, what's yours? You seem like you wouldn't be picky." This was meant to sound insulting, but her tone unfortunately came across more like she was trying to flirt with him.

He turned, eyes moving to the bottles shelved behind the counter. "You said that your type was men with dark hair and piercings. I remember you saying that around the same time your face started turning red. And you said that you liked my eyes." The young man glanced over his shoulder and saw her turn vibrant red before looking away from him. His smirk grew and he gripped the neck of a bottle. "I don't usually go for nerdy girls, but you're pretty wild for a nerd. You don't drink like one, that's for sure."

Hiyori answered a final message from Shigaraki and pushed her phone into an outer pocket of her jacket. "Tch. Just admit it; my sexy glasses get you flustered, don't they?" she taunted. "Guys love a girl with thick pieces of prescription-grade glass positioned in front of their eyes."

To her surprise, he actually laughed a little at that. _Damn it. Why is he here anyway? We're the only ones in the bar right now. I need to distract myself. What can I think about? Toxicity._ She wanted to know more about her supposed father so she had inquired about Toxicity to her master and was ignored. When she mentioned visiting Stain in prison to try to uncover information, she was absolutely forbidden to do so. _I wonder if Aizawa will know. I bet Yagi would know about Toxicity! I should ask him!_

At this point, Dabi had been talking for a while, but she was completely distracted. Her thoughts had turned from her possible father to Yagi and she was starting to feel sort of sad. She missed seeing him at the store or running into him on the street. Inevitably, she recalled the time he carried her to Recovery Girl's room to be healed and felt a smile creep onto her face.

"Are you listening?" Dabi saw her lift her head and raised an eyebrow when he saw that almost eerie smile on her lips. "What?"

"If you had to carry a girl somewhere, how would you do it?"

"Random."

"Shut up and answer the question. Like, if I got hurt or something, how would you carry me?" Instead of answering her, she found him coming around the counter and abruptly lifting her bridal-style. She tensed at the feeling of his warm skin through her shirt and pants, but managed to not let her stingers stab into his leg. "Bold choice."

"What was that question about?"

"Nothing. No worries, Dabi. Just put me down." It was clear that she had confused him, but she was satisfied. _The same way that Yagi…no…All Might. The same way that All Might carried me that time. Like a princess._ She snickered, but stopped when a glass was pushed across the counter. An amber liquid was inside, a strongly sweet aroma wafting off of it. "What's this?"

"I poured you a drink."

She took another sniff. "This isn't what I like."

"Just drink." He poured himself some as well and met her gaze. "Drink."

Hiyori sniffed again. She vaguely recognized it, but was unable to place what exactly it was. "Hm. Fine." The girl lifted the glass to her lips and gulped down the shot. Sweet. Hot. Imperfect. She winced at the harsh taste of the cinnamon whiskey and immediately charged behind the counter to search for her usual drink.

Having finished his own drink, he watched her with amusement. "What are you doing? It wasn't even that strong."

"It's too sweet. Ugh. Like drinking straight syrup. How could you stand it?"

"You don't like the taste?" he asked, a taunting quality to his tone.

"It's sweet and weird. Alcohol shouldn't be this sweet. I need something to get the taste out of my mouth." She had been rummaging through the bottles on a shelf, trying to find the one that Kurogiri usually poured her drinks out of. As she reached for one, a patched hand closed around her wrist and pulled her, twisting her so that her lower back hit the counter.

He blocked her way, still holding her wrist and watching the heat rise to her cheeks. Dabi leaned down a little, his vivid blue-green eyes locking on her amber ones. "I'm making you nervous, aren't I? You're blushing like kid with a crush. You like me?"

"I…I don't have a crush. Seriously. Maybe you didn't realize, but sometimes when a person drinks alcohol, their face gets kind of red. I don't know though. Maybe this was your first hard liquor?" she retorted.

The young man was silent for a moment, lips drawn back in amusement. "You're pretty feisty for a nerd." He leaned down more, his other hand lifting and the pad of his thumb trailing over her lower lip. Her tails coiled loosely around his right leg, her stingers poised to strike, but he did not react. He knew that she would not inject a level three dose.

Hiyori's free hand lifted to push her glasses up, glaring at him full force. She hated that her heart was beating faster. She hated that her cheeks felt like they were burning. Most of all, she hated the sensation of his thumb skimming over her lip. It ignited a fire in her and she wanted to push it down, but it was only growing as she felt his hips push against hers, pressing her back against the counter. She parted her lips more and bit down on his thumb; not hard enough to draw blood, but to warn him.

When he simply smirked in response, she reached up and tapped a fingertip to his forehead. "Back up."

"I was just going to help you get that taste out of your mouth." Dabi saw the girl's face heat from pink to red and took a step back.

"Yeah. Well. I'm capable of doing it myself."

"I bet you are." He watched her finally locate a bottle that seemed to be her drink and pushed his glass over to her as she poured some into hers.

Hiyori poured drinks for both of them, biting the inside of her cheek. "Hey. So. That thing that you said, when you first got here…" She pushed his glass toward him and watched him take a sip. The young man winced, but continued to drain the glass. "That thing. You know."

He set down his empty glass and leaned toward her, eyes narrowed. "What? The night we spent together is just "that thing" now?"

She fidgeted with a loose lock of her snow-pale hair, lowering her gaze to her glass. "Did that…really happen? Or are you just messing with me?"

A somewhat irritated sigh left him and he ran his fingers through his dark hair, pushing it away from his face. "Well you skipped out on the morning after. But, yeah. It happened. We hooked up in a karaoke room. You really don't remember?"

"I _don't_ , okay? Seriously. It's frustrating. My memories of that night are fuzzy." She stole a glance at him and saw him tipping his empty glass a little. _I can't go to my room. I don't really want him following me and I don't really want him to be standing around out here by himself._ Looking at him again, Hiyori felt an anxiousness in her stomach. _We…seriously did that, huh? Damn it. I guess…he's cute. Damn it! He's really cute! Damn it!_

Dabi rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. "You should try blinking. You're going to get dry eye." Satisfied when she looked away, he took a step toward her. "What? Were you trying to remember?"

"Tch. You sound so hopeful. Sorry to break your heart, but I wasn't trying to remember anything." Hiyori finished her drink and set the glass down, crossing her arms. Leaning against the counter, she tried not to focus on the dark, damaged-looking flesh that covered the lower half of his face and his neck. She tried not to wonder what it felt like or what his lips might feel like against hers.

When he closed the distance between them, her breathing hitched. A finger lifted her chin and she found herself gazing up into his intense blue-green eyes. His eyelids fell to half cover his eyes as he looked down at her, mouth lifting into a smile that was distorted by the line across the lower half of his face.

"You want me to help you remember?"

"Oh. Um. I'd _love_ to, but would you look at the time? It's "feed the cats o'clock"."


	25. Chapter 25

NeonHorizon: Just to clear something up. Yeah...that thing that supposedly happened between Hiyori and Dabi? It happened. Just to clear that up. And. Um. Yeah. Next chapter won't be so lengthy :/

* * *

 _Aizawa._ She ran her fingers through her pale hair, sighing in frustration. The girl had just wanted him to know that she was alright so she sent a single message; a confirmation that she was alive. He had replied soon after, asking for her location. She was about to answer, but stopped herself and turned the phone off.

As badly as she wanted to be with him again, to be with the heroes again, Hiyori got a sinking feeling when she thought about it. _I don't have enough information yet anyway. I need to know more about what the League of Villains plans to do. They…we…have been gaining more members. I don't want this chance to be wasted. I want to be useful to him._

Hiyori drew her phone from her pocket to check the time. She had left the bar with the hopes of finding a quiet book store to hang out in for a while. The bar was becoming crowded and she was dealing with plenty of other things to frustrate her. Shigaraki had made a habit of not being in the same room as her, but responded to her messages. It was really puzzling.

 _Yeah. Hanging out in a book store, alone, would be great._ She thought this as she looked over her shoulder at the tall, dark-haired young man behind her. Then she glanced at the blonde girl walking beside her. _How did I get into this situation?_

"What do you want to do, Yori-chan? You were going somewhere fun, right?" Toga leaned toward her, linking her arm with the other girl's.

"I was going to a book store," Hiyori muttered, adjusting her glasses.

"Boring! Hey, let's go find some boys! That would be fun!"

"Boys, huh? How old are you, Himiko-chan?" Her tails twitched faintly beneath her sweater and she heard the girl giggle in response. _I don't know what her plan is, but it can't hurt, right? I don't really care…but she looks so excited. How bad can it be? She probably just wants to flirt with some guys._ A smirk tugged at her lips and she shrugged. "Yeah, okay. Let's find some cute boys."

Toga's pace quickened, a broad grin taking form across her face. "So what's your type, Yori-chan? Just Tomura?"

"She likes guys with piercings," Dabi answered. He came up on Hiyori's other side now, his expression hard to read.

The blonde's giggling returned and she squeezed Hiyori's arm tighter against her. "What? You're into bad boys?! Doesn't it just make sense that a glasses girl would like bad boys?"

 _Glasses girl?_ Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek, forcing a smile to try to hide her irritation. "Heh. Yeah. Really into the bad boys."

They were undeniably an odd group. The blonde girl, wearing a high school uniform and a bright grin. The pale-haired young woman, dressed in black and gray with eyes that screamed "I don't want to be here". The young man with dark hair and patches of burned-looking flesh, appearing to just be along for the ride. People on the sidewalks tended to move out of their way as soon as they came into view.

 _I hate drawing so much attention. Why is Toga being so loud? And why is Dabi still here? If we're looking for boys, isn't it kind of weird for him to be with us?_ She glanced over at the young man, frowning. He clearly knew that this was embarrassing for her.

Toga led the way to an arcade, where she proceeded to zero in on a pair of high school boys. Hiyori was dragged over to meet themand she awkwardly played the role of an embarrassed high school girl. She felt creepy, pretending to be their age.

"Sorry, but I have to be honest. You're not really my type," she tried to explain. She was still unsure of where Toga had taken the other boy. They had vanished shortly after she was introduced to the one standing in front of her.

"What? Well, we just met. I mean, I _could_ be your type if we talk more. You want to go somewhere more private to hang out or-?" The boy went silent as he saw an arm slip around her waist from behind, a pair of bright blue-green eyes narrowing on him from the taller man now standing behind her.

"Hey, babe. Is this kid bothering you?" Dabi's chest pressed against her back, his fingertips slipping beneath the hem of her sweater.

Hiyori's cheeks went red. "Wh-what are you doing? There are people-!"

"So? Don't look at them," he murmured, lips brushing her ear now.

She turned her head to try to give Dabi a warning glare and saw the boy hurrying away, his face a vibrant pink. "What was that about?" she hissed, her tails slipping down to wrap around her leg. She tensed as warm air caressed the curve of her ear. "Ngh. S-seriously. We need to find Himiko-chan."

"She's probably having fun with that other boy. You don't want to ruin her fun, do you?" Dabi stepped back, releasing her. He could tell by the frown on her face; she was not amused.

Hiyori chose not to answer. Instead, she stepped outside and listened for Toga's voice. When she heard it from the right, the girl began to walk swiftly in that direction. Meanwhile, her heart was racing. _That feeling. His fingertips on my hip. That felt really familiar. What's this weird feeling in my stomach? It's…ugh. It feels fluttery. And warm. Now where the hell is Toga?!_

A shout made her twist and dart down an alley, turning quickly into another and coming upon a scene that made her blood boil. What she saw was a large, angry-looking man with some sort of bladed arm quirk threatening the blonde girl. This man's back was to her as he waved a sharp-edged arm at the girl standing several feet in front of him. The boy that she had been talking to in the arcade was lying in a pool of blood on the ground near Toga.

 _No! No way! Not today!_ Something ignited within Hiyori and she acted without any further thought. She sprinted forward and leapt as high as she could. Her knees dug into his ribs, her tail curling and poising so her stingers were ready to strike. She managed to get a few punctures in before he began to thrash and snarl threats at her. What happened next occurred in response to her life being threatened. Venom collected in her tails; faster than she could process. A level three dose pumped into his veins and she could feel his thrashing grow more frantic as his senses faded away. She held on tightly, even when his hand found her injured arm and began clawing at her bandages. Gritting her teeth, Hiyori tightened her arms around his neck and withdrew her stingers to start stabbing again.

"Ooooh! It's a level three! Look at him _quiver_!"

She ignored Toga's words, clinging to the man's upper back even as his knees gave way beneath him. Only when he crumbled, turning into a trembling mess on the pavement, did Hiyori release him. The pale-haired girl glared down at him, her wound gushing fresh blood. "…bastard…" Tears blurred her vision as he went still. Dead. "You…bastard! I didn't want to do that! I didn't want this!"

"Wow! Look at all of this yummy blood~"

It was now that Hiyori turned to look at Toga more closely and felt goose bumps rise on her skin. There was blood dotting the blonde's face and school uniform. _Yummy…blood?_ She glanced from Toga to the high school boy that was still lying motionless on the ground. The pool beneath him was large, his uniform blazer drenched. _No…way. No. I didn't know. I thought that it was that man, but…?_ She saw Toga skip over to the dead man and crouch down, apparently collecting his blood.

The pale-haired girl was silent for most of the walk back to the bar. Walking between Dabi and Toga, she tried to process what had happened. _Clearly, Toga was planning to murder someone from the start. Or at least horribly maim them. I misread the situation. I completely misread it._ She bowed her head, hands shoved into her pockets. Her tail was sticky with blood, coiled around her midsection to hide it. _I killed that guy. He was probably just defending himself, but now he's dead._

On her left, Dabi was saying something and it went unnoticed. He looked over and saw her staring at the ground as she walked, biting her lower lip. "Grayscale."

"…what…?" Her voice was soft, breaking a little even with just one word.

"Was that your first or something?"

"No. I've…done that before. Just not like that. I don't know if he even deserved that." She tried to glance toward Toga to see her reaction, but felt her pulse quicken when she realized that the blonde was no longer with them. "Where's Toga?"

"Don't know. She just took off." Dabi smirked. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not. I guess human emotion is difficult for a guy like you to understand. Sometimes a person's face turns red when they're upset."

"There's that sassy nerd."

"You're pretty arrogant for a guy that looks half-roasted," she muttered angrily. A moment of silence passed between the two and was finally broken by her sigh of frustration. _Why do I care if I offended him? He embarrassed me in front of strangers. Still. I feel bad about saying that just now. Damn it._ Hiyori turned to him, amber eyes ablaze. "I'm sorry. Look. I didn't mean that, okay?" His smirk immediately made her regret apologizing.

"You like me."

"Whoa. Wishful thinking, much? I know I'm an irresistible beast with these thick-framed glasses, but try not to get so hopeful."

"You're pretty bad at lying."

Now it was her turn to smirk. _Bad at lying? You have no idea. I'm probably the best liar you've ever come across. I've been doing it long enough that I've perfected it._ She pushed up her glasses and felt a grip on her wrist. Turning to him on the sidewalk, she quirked an eyebrow. "Hm? What's that intense look for?"

"We're taking the alleys back. Your arm is starting to draw attention."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Where's Yori?" He was hesitant to sit at the counter, glancing to be sure that she was not right behind him. Shigaraki finally took a seat and began to fidget with "Father".

"She went out with Toga and Dabi." Kurogiri paused, examining the glass that he had been cleaning. "Women, most women, are social creatures. With Toga claiming to be her best friend, I'm sure that Yori is happy. Toga seems to be the first friend that she's made."

"Her best friend?" Shigaraki's hand left his pocket to start scratching at his neck. "She's my support. She doesn't need those two. Yori doesn't even really like them. She's just with them because I was busy. She doesn't need a best friend; she has me. And she doesn't need that toasted freak. She has me. So why did she go off with them?"

Kurogiri saw the scratches getting deeper, indicating that the blue-haired villain was quickly losing his composure. "Tomura Shigaraki, you have been avoiding her since the day that they arrived. While I can see that you're jealous-"

"What is there to be jealous of? She said it herself; she loves me. So what's going to happen? She wouldn't love a guy like him. And that girl. She's not really her friend. I'm her best friend. I'm everything to her." He had straightened a little when he began to get worked up and now he slouched, sighing. "You don't get it. I don't care. It doesn't matter if you get it or not."

"If you would stop avoiding her, you could go with them next time."

"That was a stupid thing to say. I already know that." Shigaraki peered up at him through his hair, a grimace twisting his chapped lips. It had been nagging at him for a while now. The memory of her holding him and then her lips on his. The quiet love confession and then her falling asleep beside him. It was a little overwhelming, but that had made him undeniably pleased. _My girl loves me._

"A good leader would never avoid their strongest support. She is a valuable asset, Tomura Shigaraki. When she returns from her outing with the others, I would suggest trying to make amends with her."

"She's my support," he muttered. "I shouldn't have to share my support with everyone else. They can get their own princess. Yori doesn't like them anyway. She probably thinks that they're annoying, too. Like you. She just needs me."

Kurogiri resumed his task and bowed his head to focus on cleaning the glass. "She needs to get over her fear. If Yori intends to be useful, she will need to be able to kill when you need her to."

"Yeah." His lips stretched into a smile that made the nearest cat's fur stand on end. "I want to see my girl kill for me. My support needs to be able to kill."


	26. Chapter 26

NeonHorizon: Even if you fall, you can pull yourself back up! Right? Also! The Christmas omake will be the next thing posted! ^_^ I'm excited. After that, things will resume as usual. Enjoy~

* * *

He was given no choice. When he received the message from Hiyori, he felt no relief. If anything, it only exacerbated his frustration. Aizawa tried to get a response from her, wanting to know her location, but she did not reply. When he was informed that not only was she involved in the Stain incident in Hosu, but that she had attacked the man and had been horribly injured, he started to become angry.

Her capture weapon was handed over to him and he was told that she had been carried off by a Nomu, finally breaking his determination to wait it out. Hiyori needed help. She was bleeding, possibly close to death. That is, if she was still alive. The fact that a Nomu had snatched up her injured body from Todoroki's grasp could only mean that the League of Villains was not done with her.

At the very least, he could try to collect her body. Though he hoped that it would not come to that. He hoped to find her alive. Aizawa knew that he would be losing sleep, but at least then he would have his assistant teacher back. The students could be reassured of her safety, the woman would return to the path of a hero, and he would catch up on all of the sleep he would be losing while she took care of the class.

His phone brought up a new message from her as he walked to the teachers' room, her capture weapon hanging on his belt. The message read: **Who is Toxicity?** His eyes narrowed. _Toxicity?_

 **Shift P.O.V**

The blood had dried on her tail tips. It was still caked on her stingers. Hiyori felt cold, even with her sweater. She wanted to go to wash off the blood. She wanted to have a relaxing night in her room with a book. She would even let the creepy, hairless cat sit with her if it meant having solitude.

Instead, she was outside in the cooling night air, walking behind Shigaraki. He had the hood pulled up on his sweatshirt, but she was still easily able to spot him in the crowd on the sidewalk. His posture was unmistakable and if he thought that she was trailing too far behind, he would pause and look back at her. She was puzzled as to why he had not wanted to hold her sleeve like he normally would when they walked through a crowded area.

 _I don't like this. It's not just that I want to go home. I just have this feeling in my gut._ Her amber eyes narrowed and she pushed up her glasses. _He's not talking, but at least he isn't avoiding me now, right? This weird feeling might just be that I'm following him. Either way, I have a role to play, right?_

Hiyori's hand tentatively reached forward and gripped his sleeve. She moved to walk alongside him, clinging to his side for fear of getting separated. "Sorry. Um. I just…I don't want to lose you in this crowd," she murmured, leaning over so he could hear her better.

The feeling of her warm fingertips through his sleeve brought a slight upward curve to his lips. "I wouldn't let you get lost. I don't want to lose my most favorite thing again."

She felt oddly giddy at hearing him say that. _It's the adrenaline, right? It's just messing with my head. Or…the venom. When I inject a dose with high potency, sometimes…it makes me a little weird afterwards._ As she vaguely began to wonder if Toxicity experienced the same thing, she found her attention drawn to where they were heading. _Another bar? No. Wait. Where…?_

At some point while they were walking, they had made a turn and ended up in an area that she knew. This was the sort of place that Kurogiri would take her to meet with potential villains to recruit. Not a place she would ever go alone. She wanted to ask why they were there. She wanted to ask what his intentions were. Instead, she bowed her head. "Tomura…?"

He stopped and turned to her, leaning down so his face was inches from hers. His thumb and index finger closed on the bridge of her glasses and he drew them from her face. "We're friends, aren't we, Yori?"

"Y-yeah." Her heart was pounding in her chest, adrenaline feeding her giddiness as she stared back at his slightly blurry face.

"And friends are loyal. So tonight, you're going to prove your loyalty. You're going to kill someone."

Her sharp, amber eyes widened. "Kill…?"

"But I'm a good friend. I'll let you pick who it is." An excited grin spread across his face, exhilaration leaking into his voice. The glasses were tucked into his pocket and he leaned in closer. "Well? Isn't this exciting? I'm such a good friend; I'm helping you get over your fear. I'm helping you be a better villain."

Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek so deeply that she tasted blood. _Be a better villain? But I don't want to be a villain. I never wanted to be a villain._ Her tails twitched a little as she felt a rush of excitement run through her veins. She looked at the bar from the corner of her eye. _I get to pick. I get to pick so I can at least try to pick someone that deserves to die. But who am I to decide who lives and who dies?_

Shifting her eyes back to Shigaraki, she saw the terrifying grin and knew that goose bumps were rising beneath her sleeves. "But what's the point of killing someone at a place like this? They're…insignificant. They don't matter, right? So why waste your time on them?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, four fingers making contact with the fabric of her sweater.

"You don't want to do this for me? So you don't want to be a villain? You're supposed to be my support so you have to be a villain. You can't be my support if you're weak. Come on. Just do this. I want to see you kill someone. I want you to want to be a stronger villain. I want you to want me to be happy."

"I _do_ want you to be happy!" she blurted out. Hiyori sighed and bowed her head. She felt an anxious twisting in her gut. She never wanted to be a villain, but as time passed she knew that she was becoming worse. Even before having a taste of the hero side. She had injected strangers with a level two or a level one dose of venom, just for her own amusement. As much as Hiyori wanted to deny it, she knew it was there. A devious side. A side that knew she was never meant to be a hero.

 _This villainous quirk. This venom. I never had a chance. Even if I did go back to UA…I can't be a hero. I'm not strong enough. At least this way…I'm helping_ _ **someone**_ _, right?_ She could feel his stare. He was growing impatient. _Who was I trying to fool? Why would anyone ever want someone with stingers to be a hero? I look like a villain! I have a villain quirk!_

Her tails whipped out to the side as a man walked past and her eyes clenched shut. Stingers drove deep into his back and he stumbled when they pulled out, a bit of dark venom leaking from the punctures in his shirt and flesh. When he fell to the ground, her tails flicked the blood from her stingers and she coiled the tails around her waist again, beneath her sweater. "…happy now…Tomura?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

A body had been found in an alley, bearing a large number of punctures in their abdomen. There was another corpse as well, but the cause of death was different. The second body had died from blood loss. This one had been killed by a potent venom injected directly into their bloodstream.

Aizawa did not want to believe that it was Hiyori's venom, but he knew that her particular venom was not a common quirk. However, before he could come to the conclusion that it was her, he remembered her question from earlier. Toxicity. She had asked who Toxicity was so it was obviously a person. Though he had trouble recalling if he had ever heard that name before.

It did not sound like the name of any hero. It could possibly be a vigilante, but the name sounded very much like something a villain would choose. He made a mental note to try to learn more and continued his search. It was difficult with little to no clues. All he had to go on was this area where the body had been discovered. The police told him that it had been found earlier that afternoon. A few hours had passed. Still, this was his best chance to spot her on the crowded sidewalk below.

Of course, he was fully aware of what he would need to do if she had killed the man. She would need to be brought to justice. She would go to prison. No matter what he might feel for her, he had a duty as a hero. Aizawa saw a shock of white hair down below and narrowed his eyes. _Not her. Where is she?_ His hand absently went to the capture weapon hanging on his belt, fingertips skimming over the butterfly-printed cuffs.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori held her phone up, staring at the screen. She typed out a message: **Sorry about earlier. I'm sorry.** Her lips twisted into a frown and she deleted the words. The girl's eyes closed, a sigh escaping her. She reached to the cat beside her and ran her fingers through its fur, trying to calm down. _I killed two people today. I'm…a villain. I don't deserve Aizawa. I'm bad. I shouldn't talk to him. I should just…disappear from his life altogether. It's better that way, right?_

The cat purred and stretched a little before hopping down from the bed. It began to paw at the door, wanting out, but she ignored it. Hiyori rubbed her face with both hands, trying to push away the remaining giddiness from her venom. The door opened and the cat slipped out of the room. _Can't I at least get some privacy while I fall into this despair?_

A weight made the bed dip at her side and then the mattress bounced a little as a body fell beside hers. She heard a quiet clicking to her left and knew that the last person she wanted to see was now on her bed with her. Hiyori lowered her hands and fidgeted with her sleeve. Her vision was blurry, glasses still in Shigaraki's possession. "I can't see."

He reached to his pocket with one hand and let her glasses slid out onto the bed between them. From the corner of his eye, he could see her putting them on. Shigaraki said nothing as he heard her sigh and shifted his eyes back to the game in his hands.

Finally, he paused the game and spoke. "You were so cool today. You're really just my type. I don't even know what to do. I don't like sharing you with everyone else and you spent all afternoon with those two newbies. You're supposed to be my girl, Yori. So why were you-?" His eyes widened and he looked down, seeing her forehead press against his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I…need something. Please." Hiyori's eyes closed as she felt him shift. Three fingers traced the side of her face, pushing hair away from her eyes. She slid her arm across his chest, trying not to cry. _I'm a villain. I'm a villain. I can't go back._

"You want affection?" Shigaraki felt her nod. "I wanted to punish you for spending so much time with them today, but you proved your loyalty to me. Maybe I should reward you instead?"


	27. Christmas Omake

NeonHorizon: Here's the holiday omake. Takes place before the present story. Like...this is Hiyori's first Christmas with Shigaraki and Kurogiri. The story will resume as usual after this chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

 _Between the three of us, no one has Christmas plans?_ Hiyori was sitting at the bar, slouching in her seat as she stared down at her can of soda in dismay. She had asked and immediately regretted it. Kurogiri seemed to glare at her, but the girl could not be sure if he was glaring or not. Shigaraki definitely was though. She could still feel him glaring at her, almost ten minutes later.

Hiyori had thought it was a normal enough question. At least one of the three should have friends or family or a significant other that they planned to spend the holiday with. Despite having lived mostly on the streets for the past handful of years, she still knew what was normal. These two were definitely not normal.

It was not that she expected to spend Christmas with them, either. Even if it was her first Christmas in a warm place that she could almost call home. The past holidays had all been spent either alone in a place she had broken into or in a makeshift shelter. Her last Christmas with someone had been when she was fourteen. Her last relatives that were willing to put up with her.

 _But,_ _ **seriously**_ _. Between the three of us, no one has someone to spend Christmas with? I guess, maybe, I'd expect that of Shigaraki, but…Kurogiri seems like he would have someone. Right? He seems like a dad sort of._ She sipped her carbonated drink and let her tails slip down from her waist, coiling loosely around the bar seat beneath her.

When Christmas Eve came around, she was surprised to find Kurogiri actually leaving and telling her to take care of Shigaraki while he was out. That he would be back in a few days. She was told that she just needed to make sure that he ate and she was given a larger than usual allowance.

 _Okay. Fine. No one else cares about the holiday, right? I'll celebrate Christmas alone. Like usual. I'll buy a cake and eat the whole thing myself! I'll get some manga, too! And I'll have some cash left over for later. Maybe I'll get Shigaraki some food._ She grabbed her jacket and set off on her journey to the nearest bakery.

 **Shift P.O.V**

When she looked at him so innocently, from behind those cracked lenses, he felt his blood boil. How could she have such a guiltless look on her face while asking such a ridiculous question? Of course he did not have Christmas plans.

 _What does she expect? Does she really think I'd be out on a date or something? She's never even seen me talk to other girls._ Shigaraki leaned back in his seat at his computer, scratching his neck. He paused, head tilting as he heard her door close. He listened to her walk down the hall and then leave altogether.

Remembering the question made him angry, but he was forced to think about it now. _Does she have plans? She didn't say if she has plans. Where's she going?_ He tried to think if he had heard about her talking to anyone else, but she had been mostly confined to the hideout since she had arrived. Every so often, she would run errands for Kurogiri, but she mostly stayed in her room.

Shrugging it off, he went back to his game. If she stayed out too late, he would take action. He might as well enjoy the solitude.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Well this is pretty great._ Her trip to the bakery was put on hold when she encountered a particular store on her way. It was new. She had no memory of seeing it the last time she was out and the banner above the door said that it had just opened a week prior. Not only that, but they sold manga and video games.

Hiyori stared at the shop for a long moment, indecisive. If she waited too long, all of the good cakes would be gone and she would need to compromise. She might end up with an inferior cake. Still. The girl could not pass up the chance to look at manga.

The interior layout placed the secondhand manga section near the video games, which is what led to next series of events. She had gathered a few books, impressed by the selection and simply enjoying herself, when she heard the announcement. A new video game had been released that day and the store had a small number of collector's edition versions. Her tails tightened around her waist as she recognized the name of the game.

 _Shigaraki. He wanted that game, didn't he?_ She had caught him watching a trailer for a new game recently so she was fairly certain that this was it. Pushing up her glasses, she gritted her teeth and charged into the growing surge of nerds that were all trying to force their way to the game counter. All the while, she thought about the way that he sulked. The way that he seemed almost hostile about having no plans for Christmas. It made her mad, but more than that, it was depressing. To think that he, like her, was so used to spending the holiday alone.

Elbows, knees, and fists all managed to collide with her slender frame as she fought to get to the counter. As much as she wanted to sting each and every one of these aggressive strangers, Hiyori knew better than to draw too much attention to herself. _Damn it! Get out of my way! I'm going to make him smile, even if it kills me!_

She finally managed to drag herself up and onto a teenage boy's back, shoving a leg behind her to kick another boy away from her. A hand lifted and reached frantically to pull the hair of the person in front of them. Hiyori lost her balance and tumbled over the boy's shoulders, slamming onto the floor and dodging stomping feet.

 _Why is this such a bloodbath?! Is this game seriously worth lives?_ She held her glasses in place, eyeing the spaces between everyone's legs. _I've come this far though! I haven't broken any bones. Probably. I'm in better condition than some of these guys! I can do this!_ Leaving her manga behind, she charged forward and kept low to avoid swinging fists.

When Hiyori emerged at the front of the crowd, she felt unrivaled satisfaction. Wiping blood from her split lip, the girl grinned at the man behind the counter and held out a fistful of money. The man looked behind her at the crowd, then down at the bruised and bloody girl. The game was handed over, despite the multiple protests behind her, and she hugged the shopping bag to her chest.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Shigaraki was heavily invested in the game he was playing so he hardly noticed when she returned. He did, however, notice when there was a soft thud just outside of his doorway. The young man looked over his shoulder, chewing his lower lip, and saw a battered cardboard box. It was tied shut with a strip of bandage, a little blood near the ends.

He walked over and crouched, prodding the box with a fingertip. Red eyes lifted, staring toward her door. It was slightly open, but he could see a dark crimson smear near the handle. Pulling away the bandage, he soon had the box open and found something that made his heart skip a beat. The collector's edition of a particular game that he wanted.

When he ventured closer to her room, he heard a sound of discomfort and he pushed open the door further. "Yori."

She was sitting on the bed, attempting to bandage her bleeding knuckles. The girl looked to him and half-grinned. "Tomura. Um…so did you like your Christmas present? I know it's kind of early, but I thought you'd want to play it right away. It looks really cool. You…wouldn't believe how many people wanted it."

Shigaraki could see that she had been battered, presumably in her fight for the game. Her right eye was blackened, lower lip split, nose gushing blood, a deep bruise on her left cheek. When she moved, she winced so it was obvious that she was hurt somewhere on her abdomen as well. His free hand reached to his neck, scratching deeply. "My girl got me a Christmas present…"

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _His girl?_ Hiyori quirked an eyebrow and resumed wrapping her knuckles. "I'm glad you like it, Tomura." Her mind was now on the cake that was sitting in the bar. After buying the game, she had just enough money left over to get a small cake from the bakery. _At least it's cute though. And…is he…?_ She glanced over and saw his chapped lips drawing back into what she assumed was a smile.

"I didn't get you anything."

"No worries. I have plenty of stuff anyway," she assured him. The last thing she needed was for him to get upset over one-sided gift-giving. However, she was genuinely glad that he liked the gift. She had initially decided to get it so he would be less mopey, but the more she thought about it, the more she really wanted him to be happy.

He looked down at the back of the game case and then back to her. "You don't have plans for Christmas."

"Nope. I was just going to sit in my room with some books," she admitted. She frowned a little and glanced toward the hallway. "Oh. Right. There's cake in the bar. If you want some. I don't know if you like sweets so-" Hiyori went silent as he stepped closer and grabbed her sleeve. "Tomura?"

"I want to spend Christmas with you. You want to see me play this game, don't you? It's not like you have any plans."

"Y-yeah, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Hiyori watched him go and released a very quiet sigh of relief. _He likes it._ A true smile grew on her face. _He likes the game. He actually wants to hang out, too. Maybe this can work._

She sliced the cake and found some plates behind the counter. Carrying them to the villain's room, she was surprised to see that he had already set up the game and there was a crate next to his chair, intended to be her seat. _He's in a good mood, at least._ Setting a plate in front of him, she smiled and let her tails hang loosely beside her.

"Your face looks bad," he remarked. He lifted a bite of cake to his mouth and glanced over to see her awkwardly chewing. Blood ran down her chin from her cut lip. He frowned and leaned over, carefully pressing a sleeve against her wound.

Hiyori held her breath as he wiped at the blood, heart racing. _What is he doing? Does his face have to get this close?_ When he pulled away, she saw his grin return. "Thanks. Um…so…Merry Christmas, Tomura."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." His voice made the words sound oddly sinister, but there was true joy in his eyes.

 _I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before._ She lifted another bite of cake to her lips and watched him start the game. The girl bowed her head to hide her smile, her tails twining around each other. _I'm glad that I did this._


	28. Chapter 27

"You know…stray cats, right? You want to help them, but you want to keep your distance. Because you don't want to scare them. So you leave out food and stuff. Eventually, they start to warm up to you a little bit and you can get closer. Except that this cat can disintegrate flesh." Hiyori tugged down her sleeve, hiding her scar again, and finished her drink, frowning when the glass was empty. "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"I asked how you met Shigaraki." Compress was smiling behind his mask, amused by her weird tangent.

"Right, right. Tomura. Hm. Well, it was years ago. I'd been living on the street for a while…and I remember that it was sunny the day that I met him. But it started raining. It was one of those weird sun shower things. Those are so cool, you know? And this guy found me…sitting in an alley. I remember that he didn't really want me to see his face."

As she was talking, Kurogiri took her glass from her and replaced it with a small can of black coffee. She frowned, quirking a pale eyebrow, but his attention was soon back to the thin cat perched on the counter near him. Compress watched the exchange, still enjoying himself. He had expected her to be more timid, like when she was around Shigaraki, but she was being pleasantly talkative.

"Right. So anyway. This guy. He told me that he was looking for someone for a job. Said it would be easy and that I'd have a place to live and he'd pay me. He gave me a piece of paper with an address on it and when I went to the address, I saw Kurogiri-san and Tomura. And I remember…the first thing I said…"

"You asked if someone was burning trash while looking directly at me," Kurogiri finished. Despite the bizarre sentence, he seemed completely unfazed.

"And I asked if Tomura needed some moisturizer." Hiyori bowed her head and snickered. "Yeah. I remember."

"It sounds like you weren't thrilled to be here," Compress pointed out.

"I was…a delinquent. You could say. Living outside. Stinging people whenever I wanted. I was an evil, little brat." Hiyori's frown returned and she ran her fingers through her hair. _I'm still…evil. Damn it._ She glanced over at Compress and tried to guess what sort of face he might be making, but it was too difficult. "Yeah. Heh. Evil to the bone, huh?"

"You make a good caretaker," Kurogiri remarked.

 _Is he petting that cat?_ Hiyori pushed up her glasses and felt a smile tug at her lips. "You're warming up to her, huh?"

"She makes a good companion."

"Well, that's cool. She seems to really like you." She downed the rest of her coffee and stood, stretching her arms over her head. Her tail swayed to the side, the ends attempting to stretch as well. "It's been fun talking to you, Compress-san. But I have some reading to catch up on."

As she walked to her room, she paused just outside of the bar area and leaned against the wall. _It's been a while since I ranted like that. It's also been a while since I talked about the day that I met Shigaraki. That day…I was pretty sure I'd die. He acted like he wanted me to just disappear._ She turned to look at his door. It was closed. She knew that he was out, presumably on business for the League of Villains.

The pale-haired girl shook her head and turned toward her own room. _I sort of wish that I'd gone with him. I don't like the thought of him being out by himself. He's not very good at social interaction._ She reached her doorway and scowled. "What are you doing in my room? You're not supposed to be back here."

The dark-haired villain had his back to her, standing at the shelf across the room. When he looked over his shoulder, he seemed unfazed by her return. "Your room is pretty nerdy."

"Tch. What were you expecting? You keep calling me a nerd." Hiyori saw him reaching for something and moved quickly to intercept him. "Don't touch those!"

Dabi's hand paused inches away from the line of manga. "What?" He stared down at the girl now standing beside him, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Look. Just get out of my room. Okay? I… _barely_ …tolerate Tomura being in here. And even then, I don't like it. This is _mine_."

"Huh. So you're the territorial type? That's kind of cute."

Heat rose to her cheeks and she bit the inside of her cheek. _I'm far from cute, you stitched creep. Why is he staring like that? Wait a second!_ Her tails coiled around his leg as she suddenly found her balance thrown off and her back slamming into the wall. An arm leaned above her head, letting him lean down so his face was inches from hers. "What do you want anyway? I didn't even know that you were still here."

His intense, turquoise eyes were fixed upon her amber ones as he drew closer. "Don't pretend like you're not excited."

She smirked up at the young man now and reached up, threading a hand into his dark hair. Her nails sank into his scalp and she saw him wince. "Oh, yeah. Be still, my delicate maiden's heart!"

"You can try to be cute and sarcastic, but I see you blushing and I can feel your tails tightening around my leg. You like me."

"Yeah, so? What about it?" Her teeth sank into her lower lip as she felt his free hand on her thigh. Fingertips skimmed over her outer thigh, dipping shallowly beneath the hem of her skirt. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips and she narrowed her eyes upon him. "What's this? Trying to _seduce_ me~?" To her surprise, he brought his lips down to her ear and nipped sharply. She tensed, a soft gasp leaving her.

"If I did it once, doing it a second time shouldn't be very hard." As he spoke, he drew his fingertips higher, pulling her skirt with them. "I like you."

"Don't say…something so embarrassing." Although, she could not deny the burning in her cheeks and the warmth spreading through her body. She felt his breath against her ear as he moved his hand, skimming his fingers over her inner thigh now. The girl's free hand grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him from getting too high. "W-wait."

"You keep making me wait." Dabi leaned back and the two glared at each for a long moment. "I'm getting kind of sick of waiting, Yori." Without another word, he covered her lips with his and closed the distance between them.

Her back pressed harder against the wall and she felt him pull his wrist out of her grip. Now he was gripping her wrist instead, pinning it over her head and pressing against her. The girl's tails tightened around his leg more and she placed her free hand to his chest, wedging it between them. She managed to push him back, but he twisted and sent her falling.

Hiyori landed on her bed, bouncing a little and then finding him braced over her. His legs straddled her hips, a hand planted at either side of her head. His face was just above hers and, though the stitches made it a little hard to tell, he seemed to smirking. Her heart was still racing from the kiss and the abrupt closeness of his body to hers.

Dabi's eyes widened a little when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his right knee. The girl beneath him started to become somewhat blurry, the colors fading from his vision. A look over his shoulder showed one of her stingers planted deep into his flesh, a hole freshly ripped in his pants. Looking back to her, he seemed more amused than angry. "You wouldn't give me a level two," he taunted.

"I'm not that evil," she muttered, turning her head to the side. Hiyori was glad when he moved back, but was a little frustrated to find him falling onto his back beside her on the bed. "What are you doing now?"

"That neurotoxin makes me tired. Just let me rest for a few minutes."

"Hm." She pushed herself to sit up just as another body fell onto the bed on her other side. When Toga grinned up at her, she managed a look of irritation. "This is a _one person_ bed."

"What?! Tomura doesn't sleep with you?" the other girl exclaimed.

"…not every night…"

"Awww! You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Yori-chan! Your cheeks are getting so red! You're so in love with him, aren't you?!"

"He's…got his good points," she replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Hiyori looked to the doorway and sighed. _He's still not back?_ She scratched at her wrist and felt a hand close around her arm. Her sleeve was pushed back and she winced as Toga excitedly took in the old marks on her arm.

"You've got a lot of scars, Yori-chan! Oooh! What's this long one from? It looks like someone tried to slit your wrist! Let me see your other arm, too!" She pushed up Hiyori's other sleeve, revealing the deep scar on her forearm from the Nomu bite and Shigaraki's touch. "Wow! This one is so pretty!"

 _My scars aren't pretty. And someone did try to slit my wrist._ She pulled her arm away quickly. "Both of you. Out of my room." The pale-haired villain ushered them back into the bar and was met with the sight of Shigaraki at the counter. She took the seat beside him, shooting the other two a glare. "Welcome back."

"Why were you hanging out with those two again? Never mind. It doesn't matter." He nodded toward a strangely shaped bag that he had set on the counter. "You lost your capture weapon so I got you a new one. I can't have my support unprotected. You need to get close to use your quirk. I thought that you could use these."

Hiyori opened the bag and found a capture weapon almost identical to the one he had given her before, but the print on the cuffs was dragonfly-shaped instead of butterfly-shaped. She managed a smile. "Thank you."

He leaned over a little, staring at her closely. "There's something else." Shigaraki saw her pull out the two sheathed knives and began to grin. "Eraserhead has knives and he's basically an ambush fighter. Like a rogue. You should be a rogue, too. You can ambush them with your stingers and finish them off."

 _An ambush fighter?_ She nodded, examining a blade when she unsheathed it. _Like Aizawa. That's sort of like his style. Sort of._ She bit her lip and pushed the knife back into the sheath. "I'll be…the best villain that I can be."

This seemed to please him and he straightened a little in his seat. "I'm so excited. I want to see you use your new toys. What should I do? I really want to see it."

 _He wants to see me stab someone. He genuinely wants me to stab someone so he can watch._ _He really wants me to prove that I'm committed._ She glanced over at Toga, who immediately grinned. "Alright…but can we bring Himiko-chan?"

"What? Why would you want to bring _her_?" He sighed in irritation. "Fine."


	29. Chapter 28

Seven more bodies. The cause of death was determined to be a deadly venom that shut down the brain. The bodies showed obvious signs that the people were in distress before death. It was not looking good for Hiyori.

Aizawa was having little luck finding the pale-haired woman and he knew that he would need to change how he approached the situation soon. He had tried to target places that All Might said he had encountered her in the past. Although he had a feeling she would avoid those places. She was smart. She would want to avoid capture at all costs. Especially if it meant having to face him or All Might.

He remembered the scars on her arms and what she had told him about them. If he got too close, she might take drastic measures to avoid being caught. For the first time in a long while, he felt conflicted. Hiyori needed to be caught so that he could at least put a stop to the venom-related deaths.

The bodies were turning up all over, in seemingly random locations. The time of death always varied as well. No two cases were overly similar, except for the small detail of having puncture marks on the bodies in tender areas. Areas that would be easy for her stingers to pierce and would carry the venom to the victim's brain faster. Additionally, the punctures appeared in pairs.

He was becoming tired. His search for Hiyori was starting to wear on him and he knew that he needed to focus more on the class. Their exam before summer was coming up and he should be preparing for that instead of trying to hunt down his assistant teacher. Shaking his head, he stood on the rooftop and made up his mind to put his search on hold. As long as the attacks occurred, she was still alive.

The hero's gaze was drawn down to the street below. At this nearly dead time of day, there was no traffic. Everything was still, the lights of the city burning around him and illuminating the road. The sidewalks were desolate, the shop windows dark at the walking level, and the signs turned to "closed". Even if she did appear, what would he do? He needed to prepare himself for what he would do when he did finally find Hiyori.

None of the students knew that he was searching for her. Only three of them were even aware that she was interacting with villains and they thought she was still acting as a vigilante. All Might seemed to think that there was some sort of misunderstanding. It was a painfully optimistic view to take. With the body count growing, it was becoming clear that a change had occurred in Hiyori. She was becoming more and more like a villain.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Damn it! I miscalculated the dosage!_ Hiyori was panting when she reached the corner and glanced down one side of the street, then the other. The night air was cold and she really wanted to go back to the bar, but Shigaraki would not be satisfied if she returned to him now. _There!_

She slipped into the crowd on the sidewalk and tried to stay calm. It took a while to make her breathing even, but she managed to do it and fixed her gaze upon the man in the distance. He was staggering, a hand skimming along the fronts of shops as he tried to blindly navigate his way down the sidewalk.

Shigaraki was clear when he told her that he wanted to see her kill again for him. He pointed out a target and said that she should try out her new gifts. One knife was tucked up into her sleeve, pressing against her freshly healed forearm, the other tucked into her belt. Her plan was simple; sting the target and then finish them off with the blade. At least, that was what she told Shigaraki.

In actuality, she had no desire to kill again. The whole point of stinging the man was so that he had a chance to try to escape and she could pursue him. She would make a quick cut, in a spot where he was not likely to bleed out, and return to Shigaraki triumphantly. What she had not counted on was this target's strength.

He had started to run away almost immediately after she stung him. What was meant to be a level two dose to weaken him had stopped at a level one dose and now he was fleeing in a panic. If she failed to catch him and at least knock him out, he could do some serious damage to himself.

A shiver ran down Hiyori's spine as she felt eyes on her. She knew without looking; Shigaraki was following her and wanted to see how it would end. _Come on! This guy needs to slow down so I can catch up!_ She carefully pushed past a few middle-aged women, apologizing before setting off in the man's direction.

"Heeey! He's getting away, Yori-chan! You want some help?" Toga spoke up, appearing beside her.

"Hm? No worries; I can do this. Just have to get past these mouth-breathers." She heard Toga giggle and allowed herself a half-grin. "Need to wrap this up quickly though. Tomura looks anxious."

"Awww! You really want to impress him, don't you? Want me to run ahead and stop this guy?"

"Nope. I've got this!" Hiyori slid between two people in front of her and started to walk at a faster pace, pushing up her glasses as she moved. _I can't let Toga get involved. She'll mutilate the guy and let him bleed out…and take his blood. I have to take care of this myself if I want this man to survive the night._

She saw the man stumble around a corner and subtly quickened her pace to keep tracking him. A flicker of guilt ran through her mind when she remembered the excitement Shigaraki displayed when she told him her plan. He compared her plan to a game strategy, pointing out how she was weakening the man with her venom and planning to take him down when he could no longer fight back. Surely he would be disappointed if he knew that she had no intention of killing her target.

 _There!_ The alley was sort of dark, but she could see the unmistakable silhouette of the man moving along the wall. She reached to her capture weapon on her belt and slid the blade at her forearm into its sheath. _Okay. I can do this. I have to snap the cuffs onto him, make a wound just deep enough to get a little blood. I'll let him go after that. Nice and easy._

Her footsteps echoed softly off the brick walls as she approached, but she paused when she saw him seem to look over his shoulder. It was clear from his unfocused gaze that he was still heavily under the influence of her venom and he could not see her. A moment passed where she simply stared back at his impaired eyes and then he turned away again, muttering to himself.

Both hands gripped the capture weapon and she moved as quietly as possible. He was standing around five feet ahead of her in the darkness and all she would need to do was sneak up on him and detain him. As she mentally prepared herself to rush at her target, she tensed and then growled to herself in annoyance.

He had heard her footsteps and was now running down the alley at full speed. Of course, Hiyori gave chase. If he was hit by a car in the middle of the road while under the influence of her venom, she knew that she could not live with the guilt.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _She's so cool._ He had watched her stingers pierce deep into the man's side when he neared her and felt his admiration for her growing. The pale-haired girl was unbelievably faithful to him. On a higher level than he had expected. She had proven to him before that he was important to her, but the swift way in which she went after her target made his heart skip a beat.

Shigaraki admired her loyalty, but he was even more impressed by her plan. _Like a strategy in a RPG. She's doing a damage over time attack to make him weak and she'll finish him off when he can't fight back. I wouldn't expect anything less from my support._ He fidgeted with "Father", tucked safely in the pocket of his sweatshirt. The girl was now out of sight, but Toga was approaching him.

"Yori-chan said to leave it to her. This is boring! I wanted to get a piece of him; he was really cute~"

"Just let her work. She'll be done soon and you can get what you want." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and began chewing his lower lip. _Yori looks so cool when she's chasing someone. She's good at stealth; just like a rogue. This should be easy for her._ His lips stretched into a smile.

"Hey, hey! So you know she loves you, right, Tomura? She's so cuuuute! She really, really loves you and she gets so shy when I ask her about it!"

He did not care for the way Toga was nudging him with her elbow, but he did like what she was saying. "Yori loves me," he muttered to himself. The words alone brought him a surge of pleasure, but he wanted to hear Yori say them to him. Even more than that, he wanted her to kiss him again.

"And you love her, right? Right?!"

Shigaraki tensed and finally turned to stare down at Toga with wide, crimson eyes. "What a stupid question. She's my favorite thing. She's my support."

"So you love Yori-chan?"

He frowned, slouching where he stood. A hand reached up and he anxiously scratched his neck a few times, pondering the question. When he finally came up with an answer, he was looking at the corner where Yori had last turned. "Of course I do."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori saw the man disappear into an alley and slowed her pace. She knew this area better than the one they were in before. At the end of this alley was a brick wall, but there was a left turn that would lead to the back door of a secondhand jewelry store. _Okay! I've got him now! He's around the corner so I just have to get close, cut him, and I can hurry back._

She unsheathed a knife, every muscle in her body tensed to fight if he still had some energy. He was blinded, tired. He should be easy to take down. _Just one, little cut. That's it. Just enough blood that I can smear it on me…and make it look like it was a bloodbath._ Hiyori was five feet away from the corner when she paused.

An overwhelming smell was wafting from around the turn and it made her stomach twist in knots. It smelled strongly like copper. Like an uncooked slab of meat. Her tails fell from around her waist and began to anxiously twitch at the tips as she stepped closer to the corner.

When she peered around the bend, her gaze fell upon a scene straight out of a horror film. The man's throat had been torn open, blood spilling down his front and side. He was shuddering, sobbing in pain, and his shoulders were being gripped by a pair of hands with fingers ending in what looked like metal claws.

A pair of amber eyes that mirrored her own glowered at her from behind her dying target. " ** _You!_** " The word was snarled in a low, gravelly male voice.

Her blood ran cold and she turned swiftly. Hiyori did not know who this man was, but everything about his being emanated an aura of danger. As quickly as she could, the girl sprinted out of the alley and off to the crowded street. Her fear was so great that she did not even spare a glance to see if he was following.


	30. Chapter 29

NeonHorizon: Hn. So. Question time, happy readers. Do you...want it more mature? I've been holding back on those kinds of scenes, but...if people want more, I can write more. Also, there's something I need to address. I'm unsure about having a mature scene for Shigaraki. Mostly because I'm not sure how much you happy readers like him and I would need to keep him in character, which could be tough. I'm a fan, but I know that I'm kinda weird. So. Just...yeah. I guess I just want your opinion. Here's a chapter.

* * *

Hiyori was in that twilight area between consciousness and sleep. A nightmare was causing her to stir, her teeth sinking into her cheek as she bit back a cry. Amber eyes stared out at her from a dark alley and she could feel the hatred emanating from them. The sheer intensity of it was making her begin to tremble, tears burning at the corners of her eyes.

What finally brought her to wakefulness was a warm touch at the side of her face. A thumb wiped at the tears welling in her closed eyes and a faintly familiar voice spoke to her. It made her frown, squirming beneath a weight on her hips. She grasped at the blanket with both hands, head turning to the side. "…no…"

"Yori, wake up." Bright turquoise eyes stared down at her when her eyelids snapped open. Dabi leaned toward her more, face coming closer to hers. "Hey, babe."

"Don't…mess with me like that." She reached up to wipe away her tears and began to wake up little by little. "What time is it?"

"Probably ten o'clock." He sat back on her waist, watching her intently as she tried to compose herself. "Do you have night terrors or something?"

"Shut up. Ngh. What are you doing here?" Hiyori fumbled for her glasses on the bedside table, but her wrist was grabbed before she could locate them. The girl blinked up at him, lips twisted into a frown. "Hm? What? You want to admire my pretty face a while longer before I put on my nerd gear?" she taunted.

"Hold still." The young man leaned down again, his face hovering inches above hers. His eyes were locked on hers, making him only vaguely aware of the growing blush on her face. "Your eyes are really bright."

"Yeah…so? Yours are pretty bright, too."

"Aww. Is that a compliment?" He smirked and gripped her chin when she tried to turn her head to the side again. "I'm not done looking."

Now that she was awake, she was realizing how lascivious their current position was. He was sitting on her waist, on her bed, his body heat noticeable even through the blanket and both of their clothes. Her heart was starting to beat rapidly and she already knew that her face was red. Finally, she growled in frustration and looked away. "What? Didn't you see my eyes that night we spent together?" she muttered.

"Yeah, but I like looking at them." The hand holding her wrist pinned her right arm above her head on the pillow and he leaned back slightly to look down at her. The girl's long, pale hair was in disarray from sleep and the expression on her face was one of embarrassment.

Without warning, he leaned down again. This time he went lower. Hiyori bit her lip as she felt a mouth press against the side of her neck. Lips moved against her flesh, caressing gently at first and then becoming more aggressive. Her back arched, eyes closing tightly as she felt him deliver a small bite. She immediately felt his mouth press against the area, soothing it, and she felt heat rush to her lower half.

He felt her hips raise a little and he let himself grind down against her. She fought to suppress a sound of pleasure, her eyes clenched shut as she tried to fight off the desire. Dabi released her chin in favor of moving his hand to her chest, squeezing gently through her shirt. Hiyori's lips parted, issuing a small whimper. Urged onwards, he continued to shower her neck with attention while massaging her breast, enjoying how she was grinding up and against him. "You like this?" he teased, lips lifting to ear.

 _This feels familiar. Is this how it was that night?_ Her pulse quickened as she felt his hand leave her chest, slipping beneath the hem of her thin sleeping shirt. When his fingertips came into contact with her bare skin, she felt a fire ignite within her and she threaded her free hand into his hair. Hiyori forced him away from her neck and smashed her lips against his.

The dark-haired villain was more than happy to kiss back, but was slightly thrown off by the bitter, alcohol flavor of her kiss. He leaned down further, letting his legs move so one knee was between her legs. The patched hand beneath her shirt met the soft skin of her chest and he muffled the gasp that tried to leave Hiyori's lips. When he leaned back a little, he intended to ask if she wanted to go further, but was rudely interrupted by the door being thrown open.

Hiyori tensed, eyes widening as she looked toward the door. Toga grinned and closed it behind her. She giggled, wandering over to the shelf of stuffed animals and manga. _What is she doing?! Why would someone come into a room when they saw two people like this?_ Thankfully, Toga's appearance seemed to kill Dabi's mood. He rolled off of her and flopped onto his back at her side.

Without a word, the pale-haired villain got up and grabbed a change of clothes before disappearing into her bathroom. When she emerged, dressed for the day, she cast a glance toward Dabi first and then Toga. The young man was still lying on her bed; perfectly content to just stay there for the time being. Toga, on the other hand, was now running a finger along the rows of manga.

"Himiko-chan. What are you doing here so early?" she finally asked.

Toga turned to face her, grinning once more. "Why wasn't _I_ invited to sleep over? We're best friends, Yori-chan!"

"It wasn't a sleepover," Dabi spoke up.

"Oh? Ooooh?! Dabi, are you and Yori-chan _doing it_?"

Hiyori's face went pink and she crossed the room to where Toga was standing. "You want to borrow some manga? I've got some cutesy girl ones." She hoped to barter with Toga for the other girl's silence, but it was clear by her facial expression that she had no intention of telling anyone. She was simply enthralled with the idea of romance. Hiyori selected a manga and looked toward Dabi. "Move."

"Demanding." Nonetheless, he smirked and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. When she settled on the blankets, he tried to move closer to her, but was interrupted by Toga squeezing in beside her. "We should go do something."

"I want to find some boys," Toga agreed. "Yori-chan, do you want to come with me? Oh! Wait! I forgot about that guy last night! What did he look like? Was he cute?!"

Before she could try to explain, the door opened again. Shigaraki looked at each of the three villains occupying the bed and then settled his gaze on Hiyori. He reached up, scratching his neck anxiously. "Why are these two in your room?" He paused, seeming to glare for a moment. "It doesn't matter. It's not like they're even that important to you anyway."

Hiyori allowed herself a half-smile and she set her manga aside. "Tomura?"

Remembering why he had come to her room to begin with, he pushed his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. "Yori, I want you to play with me."

She flashed her smile his way and got off of the bed. As she moved to join Shigaraki at the doorway, she subtly grabbed a bag of chocolates from her shelf and tucked them into her sweater's pocket. "You two need to get out of my room. Now. And future trespasses won't go unpunished." Her stingers clicked together in a warning and she followed Shigaraki to his room.

Hiyori was pleasantly surprised to find that what he had in mind seemed to be a handheld console game instead of the light novel computer games that he had become so fixated on. She sat beside him on the edge of his bed, accepting an extra console from him. "Um. So what are we playing, Tomura?"

"It's a role-playing game. There's a two-player mode and I want you to be my support," he explained. The blue-haired villain slouched, eyes narrowed and shifting to Hiyori. "Why were they in your room?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear so she could look at him and frowned. "They're unimportant."

"They were both on your bed. You're supposed to be my support. You're my girl. So why were you hanging out with those two?" He gripped the game console tightly in both hands, keeping at least one finger on each hand away from the plastic. "I'm so angry I could almost throw this. But I don't want to break it."

 _There's an improvement. He's considering the consequence of throwing a tantrum now?_ Hiyori bit her lip and patted her lap. "Tomura, did you sleep last night?" He let himself fall onto his side, resting his head on her lap and peering at her over the edge of his console.

"I couldn't sleep because I was angry. You didn't get your target last night because that guy stole your kill. Who was he anyway?"

"…I'm not sure..." She answered with complete honesty. She had only really seen the man's eyes before she turned away and ran. Those bright, amber eyes so much like her own. Eyes that reflected disgust, hatred. Just as Stain had described them. His voice had been low and hoarse, able to strike fear in her with just that single word he spoke to her. Even more terrifying was that he seemed to immediately recognize her. "Maybe my father," she quietly admitted.

Shigaraki's crimson eyes widened and he paused the game. He stared up at her, expression not quite clear. He seemed angry, but alarmed. "You're an orphan."

"I never met my real father. He didn't want me." Hiyori was not saying this to try to invoke sympathy. She was trying to reassure Shigaraki that he had nothing to worry about. "Um. The game…?"

He started the game again, but his eyes kept flitting from the screen up to the girl's face. Finally, he shut off the game completely and scowled. "He can't take you away from me. I need my support." The gaming device was set aside and his arms wrapped around Hiyori's waist. He leaned up, a cheek resting against her chest as she adjusted her position.

When her fingers ran through his hair, he seemed to calm a little more. "I'm not leaving," she stated. "I wouldn't leave you, Tomura." In truth, she knew that it was no longer an option. She was a villain now.

He gave her midsection a slight squeeze. "I need something."

Without a word, she dug in her pocket and drew forth the bag of chocolates. Shigaraki leaned back a little, giving the bag a curious look, and accepted one from her. She ate a piece herself, hoping that this was what he wanted. He ate his chocolate, but still gave her an expectant stare. "F, A, or E?"

"I want a hug." Somehow, his voice gave this simple request a sinister sort of sound. He sat up more, arms wrapping around her and his head resting on her shoulder. When he felt the girl embrace him, he closed his eyes and relaxed. She was warm and soft. She smelled like chocolate and bitter alcohol. His elation peaked when she stroked his hair and a smile pulled at his lips. "I'm so…lucky. To have such a sweet girl. You're always so good to me, Yori."

She was a little taken aback by his blunt request, but she found the hug actually enjoyable. _He seems happy, at least. He's getting easier to please._


	31. Chapter 30

_This can't be right. Was it really neurotoxins?_ Sharp blue eyes scanned the report again and he felt himself begin to sweat a little. He gripped the paper tighter and looked toward Aizawa for a moment before lowering his eyes to the report once more. _This can't be right. She wouldn't do something like this._

Yagi set the paper down on his desk and his eyebrows furrowed. He did not want to believe that Hiyori was capable of something so brutal, but all signs were pointing to her being guilty. She had disappeared shortly before the incident in Hosu and was seen attacking Stain, but no one knew why she had gone after him.

More than a dozen people had been killed in the past week and each one bore similarities. The cause of death was a lethal dose of neurotoxins injected directly into the bloodstream via punctures to the flesh. With such an uncommon quirk, it made him question his view of her.

"She wouldn't do this," he finally muttered. "Hiyori wouldn't start a fight without a reason. She likes to mess with people, but-"

"These recent ones have something in common," Aizawa interrupted. "Each of the recent victims owned a business known to give heroes special treatment. She was involved with the Stain altercation and no one knows the context of that." His eyes narrowed and he slowly looked toward his phone. "She hasn't attempted to make contact, either."

"She wouldn't kill anyone unless they were threatening someone else though. I know her."

"You _think_ that you know her." The dark-haired man seemed to be reflecting for a moment before he shook his head. "Never mind."

"What are you talking about?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori turned her music up a little louder, trying to ignore the other people on the crowded sidewalk. She had left the bar to look for a little solitude as well as run some errands for Kurogiri. A grocery list had been handed over shortly before she set off and she had every intention to get the requested items. She just needed some time away from the increasingly packed hideout.

 _Too many people. I don't get it. We've got how many now? Toga, Dabi, Compress-san, Twice, Spinner, Mustard, Moonfish…and others. Too many._ She smirked and bowed her head, absently toying with a loose strand of white hair that hung beside her face. _Newbies. Isn't that what Shigaraki called them? Although some of them seem experienced._

Weaving her way through the people walking around her, she sighed. It had been a chore just to sneak away without having the others try to join her. Hiyori was beginning to miss UA a lot. The school was at least spacious enough to accommodate its large number of students and teachers without feeling cramped. Of course, thinking about the school made her think about other things. She remembered the time that she went drinking with Midnight and Present Mic. She thought about how All Might had carried her to Recovery Girl's room for healing. And, inevitably, she thought of Aizawa.

 _I haven't spoken to him since that last message. I can't. I'm supposed to be a villain. I_ _ **am**_ _a villain. I need to be committed to this. I need to be committed to Shigaraki._ The girl paused at a street corner among a group of high school students, eyes half-closed and listening to her music through her headphones. A particular sensation made goose bumps raise on her arms beneath her sleeves.

Someone was staring at her. Hiyori's first thought was that it might be Dabi or Toga. The two seemed intent on hanging around her, despite Shigaraki's irritation. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she casually looked over her shoulder. Behind her was an array of other adults; all taller than her and nondescript. Then her sharp amber eyes landed on a figure that sent chills down her spine. _What the hell?!_

There was something very "off" about this figure. It was a man. Tall, broad-shouldered with a slightly muscular build. His hair was a pale shade of blond and was tied back, away from his pale face. Very dark sunglasses hid his eyes and piercings glinted in his right ear. A surgical mask hid his mouth and nose from view. The dark clothes that he wore were simple, but looked expensive.

 _And if he moves those sunglasses…amber eyes. I can feel it. Damn it!_ She rested a hand on her new capture weapon and moved her other hand to pause the song on her headphones. _Don't show fear. Damn it! I'm really…I don't think I can handle this! I can feel it from his stare! Hatred. Disgust. Just like Stain said._

Hiyori crossed the street with the group of students and then took a sharp turn to distance herself from the teenagers. She knew that if he made a move, he would not care about injuring bystanders. After all, she had seen what he did to her prey that night not long ago. The man's throat had been ripped open.

She tried to tell herself that Stain was wrong. There was no way that this man could be her real father and even if he was, why would someone like him associate with someone like Stain? Why would he be following her? She had never even spoken to him before. The girl's tails tightened around her waist as she walked off in a direction she knew would be less busy.

As much as her instincts wanted her to flinch away, she forced herself to remain calm when she heard his footsteps behind her. Hiyori flicked a wrist, releasing a long knife from a sheath on her scarred forearm. The handle slipped into her palm and she paused in her steps. She looked left and right, searching for a good spot, and set off for an alley. _Whatever he has to say, whatever he plans to do, I've got to face it. I can't run away again. That…would be cowardly. No hero or even villain would do something like that._

"Yoriko." The man's voice was low and rough, holding a hoarseness that reflected her own voice.

The corner of her mouth lifted as she entered the alley. "Hm? Don't know any Yoriko." She turned in time to dodge a hand grasping for her hair. The fingers were encased in sharp, metal claws that seemed to be his weapons. At the same time, she slid the knife from her sweater sleeve and pointed the tip at his surgical mask. _Doesn't even know my name. Parenting level: Endeavor. I've only heard bad things about that guy._

The sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose and he stepped toward her. "Demon spawn!" His bright amber eyes narrowed as he seemed to snarl behind the mask. "You weren't raised to be so insolent!"

"What would you know about how I was raised?" she challenged. "I was raised by Kurogiri-san and All for One. Oh, and by the way, it's a social norm to introduce yourself to someone before you start screaming "demon spawn" and getting their name wrong!" She charged forward with the knife and her tails fell from around her waist, the stingers poised to pierce flesh.

The man dodged backwards and gripped her arm. Metal claws sliced through her sleeve and she was barely able to slip away unscathed. He ignored the stinging pain of her blade sliding over his cheek, the mask's strap cleanly cut. It fluttered to his feet and he opened his mouth, snarling in outrage. A pair of long, black canine teeth protruded from his mouth and dripped a dark substance. "You! You think that you can get away with what you've done?!"

The girl had to move fast to avoid his grasping hands and she bit the inside of her cheek. _What did I do to him? I've hardly even spoken to him! This is only the second time I've seen him! Damn! He's really fast! I don't know how long I can keep doing dodging!_ She started to strike at him with both tails, wary of the venom that was leaking from his fangs. "I don't want to hear talk like that from an aging, punk wannabe!"

"You brat! Yoriko-!"

"Stop calling me Yoriko! That isn't even my name!" She felt a sharp, stinging in her side and knew that his claws had connected with flesh. Warm wetness spread over her shirt and she jumped back, away from his reach. Her free hand pressed at the wound as she kept her blade pointed at him. "Ngh…Toxicity, right?"

"You will address me properly!" he snarled.

"Hm? So, _what_? Like Toxicity-san?" she taunted.

"You think that you know everything." He lifted a hand to his lips, licking away the blood that painted his metal claws. "You have **_no idea_**!"

Gritting her teeth against the pain in her side, she lunged forward and thrust the knife into his shoulder. Jumping back again, the girl had to move quickly to avoid that same knife being launched into her chest. _He isn't holding back even a little! Damn it! Is he trying to kill me?_

While she was distracted, Toxicity seized the opportunity and rushed forward. His metal-sheathed fingers tangled in her snow-pale hair and he threw her roughly against the wall to his right. Her head struck the hard surface and he gripped the front of her sweater. "Stinging me won't do anything, demon spawn! I have the anti-venom to counteract it. You'll just make me **_angrier_**."

Glaring up at the man, Hiyori reached to adjust her glasses with a fingertip. "What do you want? You tracked me down for a reason, right?" Her voice was lowered, the words coming out in a snarl that mimicked his.

For an instant, he appeared taken aback. Almost amazed at the hoarseness of her voice. This surprise soon faded and was replaced with rage. "You really don't know _anything_ , do you? I wouldn't allow an _enemy_ to get away with what you've done. I won't let my own flesh and blood go unpunished for committing the atrocity that-"

"You don't know _shit_ , old man." Hiyori's face exploded with pain and she felt her body make contact with the cold, hard ground further down the alley. Drops of venom dotted her sweater and she whimpered in pain. Looking back to the man with tear-blurred eyes, she saw that his punch had cracked her glasses.

"Insolent little _demon spawn_. I'll teach you some discipline." Toxicity was moving toward her down the alley now, his pace slow and confident. "I'll discipline you for talking back to me and then I'll punish you for what you did to my Yurika."

"Yuri…ka…?" The pale-haired girl felt her pulse quicken. _Yurika? My mother? That's…what this is about? Why's he so angry? My mother…did he actually love her?_ She tried to push herself to stand. She wanted to ask what he was talking about, but the pain was making her thoughts sluggish.

Before Toxicity could get any closer, a figure stepped in between the father and daughter. A figure dressed in black pants, a black shirt with long sleeves, and red shoes. A figure that held up a hand threateningly and glared at Toxicity from behind the fingers of "Father". Shigaraki kept his eyes trained on the older man as the other villain stopped walking. "Yori belongs to me. Just try taking her away. I'll disintegrate your face."

"Tch." The blond glared at the two younger villains and pulled up his dark scarf. "I won't forget this and I certainly won't forgive this."


	32. Chapter 31

Hiyori had just finished unwrapping her bandage when she heard her door open. She tensed, standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, and listened. The bed creaked. A cat pawed at the bedroom door. The girl resumed the task of checking on her wounds.

Toxicity's claws had left shallow gashes along her side. There had been a decent amount of blood loss, but the damage was actually minimal. Even now, as she looked at her reflection, she could see that they were healing nicely. She pushed up her glasses and frowned. The most damage that Toxicity had done seemed to be the cracks in her glasses.

 _So who is in my room?_ The pale-haired girl left the bandages on the sink edge and hesitantly approached the doorway. Her fear was that it was Toga or Dabi. When she had returned with the injury, Toga was a little too excited by the sight of her blood and Dabi had wanted to know about Toxicity. _I don't need either of those two messing with me right now. But…I can deal with this._

Although a little embarrassed to be seen in just a tank top and pants, Hiyori walked to her desk and rummaged around in the drawer for a bag of chocolates. She could feel him looking at her, but chose not to acknowledge it. Surely he was there for a reason. He probably wanted something from her and he would let her know what that was when he was ready.

The girl sat on the bed, her back leaning against the wall as she pushed her glasses up to the top of her head. From what she could tell, he seemed to be playing a game. _A light novel? I thought he was done with those. He hasn't played one since I came back from UA._ She tucked a strand of pale hair behind her ear and set the bag of chocolates between the two.

He was silent. The villain seemed preoccupied with the game, but at the same time he kept glancing toward her to make sure that she was looking at him. When he finally slouched and let the game fall from his hands onto the bed, it was evident that something was wrong. "…I got the bad ending…"

She leaned forward, squinting down at the screen. It was dark now. "Hey. Um. You want some chocolate, Tomura? I got this a little while ago. It's really good."

His head turned, red eyes narrowing on her. "I wanted the good ending, but I got the bad one. The main character got rejected and died. What kind of stupid logic is that? I spent… _hours_ …trying to get the good ending. This game was supposed to be good, but it just teased me," he muttered.

Hearing him sigh, the girl frowned and absently rubbed at the deep scar on her right forearm. "I'm sorry. Er…you want me to get you a new one? I can try to find one that doesn't have those kinds of endings." To her surprise, he started chewing at his lip and turned away. _I really hate seeing him get this way. I feel guilty. It's not like I made that game, but he's so disappointed._ She reached for a chocolate and started to unwrap it. "Tomura, can you…um…turn this way?" When he did, she leaned over and pressed the chocolate to his lips. "Try this."

The villain's eyes widened slightly at how close she was, but parted his lips to accept the piece of candy. He chewed, looking away from her and scratching at his neck nervously. When he finally swallowed the chocolate, he started to smile and failed to notice her frown. "You never tease me, do you, Yori? You're always so nice, but just around me. You must really like me."

To her frustration, she felt her cheeks heating with a faint blush. "I'm nice to everyone," she argued. "I…do like you, though. A lot." A smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "You know…you saved my life. I'm pretty sure Toxicity was planning to kill me."

"I didn't want him to try to take you. You're my support. I already lost you once and I hated it." Shigaraki turned to face her now and caught the blush on her face. He watched her for a long moment, slowly leaning closer. "I want something."

 _There it is. But at least that's easier to handle than…whatever_ _ **this**_ _is. It's true that he did save my life. Toxicity definitely would have killed me if Shigaraki hadn't showed up. If he hadn't been following me._ Hiyori adjusted the glasses on top of her head when she felt them sliding and offered him a warm smile. "F, A, or E?"

Shigaraki reached over and gripped the bridge of her glasses. They were quickly pulled off of her and she heard them crumble beneath his touch. All five fingers were making contact with her glasses frames and soon they, and the lenses, were nothing more than dust. "There. Isn't that better? Now you can look at me without a filter."

She heard the edge in his voice and bit the inside of her cheek. "I…need those to be able to see," she murmured.

"Then I'll get closer." Before she could protest, he was right in front of her with three fingers tucked beneath her chin so she was looking up at him. His thumb skimmed over her bottom lip and his face drew even closer to hers. "There. Isn't that better?" he repeated.

Hiyori's pulse quickened when his face came into focus. "Y-yeah. So, um, affection, right? That's what you wanted?"

He felt her arms slide around him in a loose embrace, leaving some space between them. Releasing her chin, he swiftly had an arm pressing at her back, pinning her against him. Her soft, warm chest made his heart beat faster and he buried his face in the side of her neck. He hid a smile, feeling the heat radiate off of her sensitive skin. "I want more…"

She tried not to tense up, but feeling his warm breath against her sensitive skin was somewhat alarming. _He's being kind of…clingy? Is this clingy or something else?_ The girl hugged back and was hesitant to ask for him to explain himself. "You want more?" The hold on her tightened and she tensed this time, fingertips pressing at his back. "Um...Tomura?"

"You're my girl, aren't you? So why shouldn't I be able to get my good ending from you? I worked so hard for a good ending in that game and I still got the bad ending." A sigh left him and his other hand lifted. A finger extended out and away from the others as he let them run through her hair. "Nothing's going right. I didn't kill All Might, I lost my support, Kurogiri tried to recruit the Hero Killer, I almost lost you again, and now all of these Stain fans are joining the League of Villains. And you're being friends with them. And you're spending time with them. Why would you even want to be friends with those people? You have me."

Hiyori could hear anger leaking into his voice and knew that she had to calm him down quickly. Her legs fell open, letting her pull him closer, and she copied him. She moved her face to the side of his neck, lips delicately pressing a kiss to his skin. He had left marks on his own neck from scratching at it and she could feel the raw flesh beneath her touch, but it seemed to ease his anger. "You…wanted a good ending, right?"

"My girl wants to give me a consolation prize?" he muttered. His body tensed against his, teeth closing on his lower lip as he felt her begin to kiss along his neck up to his ear. "I want a good ending. The game promised that the good ending was really good, but I kept getting the bad ending."

"I'll…I'll give you a good ending then. Okay?" She closed her eyes as she felt his hand leave her hair to plant against the wall beside her head, one finger lifted. He leaned back a little, staring down at her with a smile that would normally leave her unsettled, but today she returned his smile with a warm one of her own. Hiyori lifted a hand to caress his cheek and he immediately leaned into her touch. "Um…if you don't like something…make sure you tell me, alright?"

"You're too sweet sometimes. It makes me sick when you're sweet to those newbies. I don't want you to be this nice around them," Shigaraki stated. He was kneeling between her legs now and just seemed to realize his position. His arm left her back and two fingers trailed along her outer thigh as he watched her eyes widen. ""Are you my girl, Yori?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. "I'm your girl," she agreed. Even through the fabric of her pants, his touch sent a shiver running through her. However, it was not unpleasant. It was not a shiver of fear. It was more like a shiver of anticipation. Her fingertips stroked down his cheek and she lifted her gaze from the hand on her thigh to look at his face.

The two had known each other for years at this point, but she tended to avoid making direct eye contact with him. She was always just a little uncertain about looking at his face, too. Now that she was, she noticed the dry, chapped surface of his lips. The tired look of the skin around his crimson eyes. The small mole under the right side of his lips. Something in his eyes made her chest start to feel tight. _He really does need me…doesn't he? And after the incident with Toxicity…I know that I need him._

Before any words could be spoken, Hiyori leaned up and caught his lips in a tender kiss. It was gentle, tentative; testing his reaction. She felt his mouth curve into a smile against hers and her heart skipped a beat. _He likes this? It's just a kiss. Something so simple, but it makes him so happy._ Both arms wrapped around his neck and her back arched, feeling him caress her thigh. Her chest pressed tighter against his and she was reminded of how thin her tank top was.

Shigaraki had not anticipated just how much he would enjoy this level of affection. After thinking about it for some time, he had finally decided to bring it up and now he was immensely satisfied. Her smooth lips caressed his chapped, scarred ones and he leaned into her hold. The girl's knees gently pressed at his hips and she tensed when his hand wandered, moving from her thigh to grip her belt.

Hiyori's slender fingers moved on their own, gently grasping his wrist to make him pause. Her tails thumped against the bed at her side and twined around each other anxiously. She intended to break the kiss, but when he started to reciprocate it, she knew that she wanted to keep the contact. His lips were rough and dry against hers, but the heat and intensity of his kiss made her feel like butterflies were rousing in her stomach.

When the two finally broke away, he leaned his head against the wall beside her and sighed. "I want more, but I've got stuff to do. What should I do? I don't want to separate from you right now. I want my girl to go with me." This seemed to determine his next action as his hand closed on her wrist, careful to keep one finger extended away from her skin. "You're coming with me."

"W-wait a second; I don't have my glasses. I need them so I can see, Tomura." Hiyori tensed as he pulled away and flinched when a jacket was thrown at her. _This is a bad idea. Where is he going anyway? Is Kurogiri-san going with him?_ As soon as she put the jacket on, her hand was cautiously held by his and he led her out of her room. She was basically blind without her glasses, the world too blurry for her to navigate, so now she was entirely reliant on Shigaraki to lead her.


	33. Chapter 32

It was his day off, but he was out searching for her once more. If his students had not seen her in this area, he definitely would not be out so early. Uraraka had claimed to have seen his assistant teacher in this shopping area not long ago and Todoroki claimed to have spotted the woman on a different day, hanging around the grocery store. Basically, there was a glimmer of hope of finding her, but there was still a cloud of doubt that she would return to the area. Especially if she had seen them.

Aizawa had a good view of the street and kept his eyes trained on the sidewalk. It was a Sunday so plenty of people were out shopping or running errands. He, of course, wanted nothing more than to return home and resume sleeping. _If she doesn't show up today, I'll have to try again tomorrow. The students said that they saw her in the afternoon so I was just hoping that she might be here early because it's Sunday._

To pass the time, he thought back to the recent neurotoxin-related murders. The puncture wounds and venom indicated that it could be her, but he could not ignore what All Might had said. Hiyori did enjoy teasing people. She might jokingly inject someone with a low dose to alter their vision. Her personality was too caring though. He could not imagine her murdering shopkeepers. Especially with the pattern that the murders showed.

 _Shopkeepers that gave special treatment to heroes. People that gave away free food or services. Or discounts. She wouldn't have a reason to target people like that. Hiyori wanted to be a hero._ Aizawa felt the wind pick up, whipping his dark hair into further disarray. He grimaced and tried to push it away from his face, fingers getting tangled. That was when he saw her.

The man's eyes narrowed and he focused his gaze on the pale-haired figure down below. White hair was not so rare that it could only be her, but something about this female figure made him tense. She was dressed in a loose black sweater and gray pants, a dark violet scarf settled around her neck. Her white hair was pulled back away from her face, revealing eyes that were not relying on glasses. This made him pause. Aizawa knew that Hiyori needed glasses to be able to see and she had once told him that she was afraid to wear contact lenses.

Now his gaze shifted to her companion. The woman was walking alongside a man that appeared to be older than her. He was certainly taller than the pale-haired woman and he had short blonde hair. A deep scar marred his forehead and his facial expression showed that he was uneasy. Aizawa saw her put a hand on the man's arm, a smile forming on her face. _It's her. But who is she with?_

He knew better than to immediately take action. She was on a crowded sidewalk and she was with someone. The best he could do was follow her and try to discern where she was going. At the very least, he could then locate the base of the League of Villains.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Muscles tensed, the man's jaw clenching as he began to sweat. His eyes shifted to his surroundings, taking in the various people and shops. Women with children were walking around them on the sidewalk and he felt beyond out of place. It was only making things worse. His stress was quickly building and he wanted to turn around. He wanted to go back to the bar, where he could put on his mask and feel better.

When a hand was placed on his arm, he jumped a little and looked down. She was smiling up at him, trying to silently reassure the man. He could not return the smile. He was suddenly very aware of the sweat gathering at his hairline and dotting the back of his neck. The collar of his shirt was becoming slightly wet. Her smile was making it worse.

He had barely spoken to her since joining the League of Villains, but he already knew a few things about her. The first was that this young woman was eager to cheer people up. He had seen her give Shigaraki encouragement a few times already and it always made the villain calm down from whatever tantrum was about to erupt. The second was that leaving her alone now was not an option. She needed glasses to be able to see so she was relying on him to escort her to pick up her new glasses.

 _He's having issues. Damn it. I need to calm him down before he loses it._ Hiyori moved her hand from his arm to his hand, gently rubbing her fingertips over his palm. _Twice. But what did he say his name was? His real name. Something kind of common._ She bit the inside of her cheek as she searched her memory and finally came across it. "Jin-san. It's okay." Her voice was very soft, trying her best to help him stay calm.

"I don't like this. I don't like feeling split."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have made you come with me. If you want-"

"You're blind without your glasses," he argued.

When she got the call that her new glasses were ready, she knew that she had to get them quickly, but she needed someone to go with her. Kurogiri had gone to run an errand. Shigaraki would be upset that she was getting another pair of glasses. Toga was out of the question because she seemed far too interested in Hiyori's blood and venom. She did not want to be alone with Dabi; not that he had even showed up at the bar that day.

The glasses were picked up without incident. The frames on the new pair were a cool shade of violet that made the color of her eyes appear even more intensely amber. Now able to see clearly, Hiyori was more easily able to see the discomfort on Twice's face. It was a long walk back to the train station, a quick ride to their stop, and then a somewhat lengthy walk to the bar from there. _We need a distraction_ , she determined.

They left the shop and Hiyori swiftly scanned the area, searching for something to keep his mind occupied. _Ah! Perfect!_ She turned to him with a half-smile and nodded toward the stand. "Mind if I get a snack? I'll treat you if you want to get something, too."

He rubbed the back of his neck, dark eyes sliding away from her face. "I don't want anything," he replied. "You can get something." The man tensed a little when she grabbed his hand, but followed her to the stand she had nodded toward. While she placed her order, he stood beside her and warily looked at the people strolling past them on the sidewalk.

 _How could anyone turn down free food?_ Hiyori glanced over at him, baffled that he had rejected her offer. She saw the way he was standing; tense, closed body language, facial expression one of blatant agitation. The girl accepted her order from the stand employee and paid before turning to her companion. "Sorry about that."

"No…it's fine. You're hungry."

"You're not hungry, Jin-san?"

"I don't feel well," he admitted. Sweat glistened at his hairline and he anxiously ran a hand over his short, blond hair. "Can we hurry? I feel like I'm coming apart."

She gave a nod and the two began walking in the direction of the station, but at a slow speed. The crowded sidewalk made it difficult to attempt a fast pace and she knew better than to do anything to draw attention to them. It would surely agitate Twice's condition even worse. Hiyori took a bite of her crepe and smiled, licking cream off of her lips. "Jin-san, you have to try a bite. It might settle your stomach."

The man stared down at her. "What is it?"

"It's a strawberry-banana crepe. It isn't too sweet though; it's actually pretty good. Please? Just one bite, okay? I promise you won't hate it."

He looked conflicted, but took the snack from her when it was offered. It was only after he took a bite that he remembered she had just taken a bite. Not only that, but he had bitten right where she just had. Somehow, she seemed completely unfazed by the indirect kiss. He quickly handed it back to her and chewed, looking away. "Thanks. It's not bad."

 _Somehow, he looks a little better now._ Satisfied that she had cheered him up, even if just a tiny bit, Hiyori continued to eat. Every so often, she would offer it to him so he could take another bite and, at this point, he knew better than to reject her offer. She had started to glare when he refused. They were making good progress to the train station when she felt a shiver run down her spine. "We're being watched," she whispered.

Twice looked over his shoulder, skimming the various people behind them until his gaze settled on a tall man with pale blond hair. This man's eyes were a sharp amber shade, watching the two villains from above the rim of his sunglasses. When he smiled at Twice, he revealed a set of long, sharp black fangs. "Yori, do you know a guy with black teeth?"

She bowed her head, pale locks falling forward around her face. "Toxicity…" The girl jumped a little when she felt a hand grip hers and she glanced over at Twice. "What-?"

"Get closer." The order was given in a low tone, trying not to draw more attention to them. He felt the girl's arm brush against his and heard the rustle of her tucking the crepe's empty wrapping into her jacket pocket. "Don't look at him."

"D-do you know Toxicity, Jin-san?" Her pulse was rapid, her body breaking out in a cold sweat. The girl's tails tightened around her waist as she tried to push down her anxiety.

"I've heard of him," he confessed. "Never met him, but I know he's bad news. Doesn't matter if you're a hero or a villain." He looked over his shoulder again and slipped his hand out of hers, sliding his arm around her waist. "He's getting close."

"He…wouldn't do anything on the street, right? Jin-san? He wouldn't want to draw attention to himself. Right?"

"You know how I'm not right? Toxicity is worse. People say that the venom in his teeth is eating away at his brain and making him crazy."

They ducked around a corner, getting closer to the train station with each step. She could see it in the distance and it made her heart beat faster with hope. If they could just get on the train at the right moment, they should be able to get away from the man. _Twice is trying to make him back off, but I don't think Toxicity can even see that his arm is around me. What are we going to do? We need to put some more distance between-!_

"Your misdeeds won't go unpunished, **_demon spawn_**!" a gravelly voice snarled behind her. A metal-clawed hand tangled in her hair, wrenching her head back and forcing a cry of pain from the girl. "No child of mine is going to consort with low level criminals like this! You weren't raised to be this way, Yoriko!"

"Every time you call me "demon spawn", you're just insulting yourself!" Her tails fell from her waist and struck, stingers punching deep into his leg through his pants. A level two dose of venom entered his system; just enough to try to help her get away. The man growled and lunged forward, his black fangs bared and dripping venom. She thrashed, trying to break free before he could inject venom into her exposed neck.

Before the man could make contact with her skin, a fist drove into his midsection with force. He spluttered, dark drops of venom hitting the front of her sweater and the pavement below. His grip on her hair was loosened and he tried to make a grab for his daughter again, but found the girl's companion moving quickly.

Hiyori suppressed a yelp as she was lifted and carried off down the sidewalk. She looked over Twice's shoulder, seeing Toxicity blindly charging after them. Innocent bystanders were being shoved aside, some falling into the street, as he attempted to pursue the two villains. Her arms wrapped around her companion's neck, fingers pressing at his back. "Th-thanks. I owe you one."

"You can repay me later. Keep your eyes on him, Yori."

"I blinded him. And I made him deaf. It won't last forever, though. Especially if he has anti-venom on hand." Hiyori continued to watch the man run after them. When he started to slow down, digging in his coat pocket, she knew immediately what he was doing. Toxicity did, in fact, have a vial of anti-venom and was now drinking it in the middle of the sidewalk. "Yep. Anti-venom."

They rounded a corner, moving rapidly down an alley and away from the crowded sidewalk. _How much longer can Twice hold out? What if he starts to-?_ The man slowed to a stop and set her down on her feet. She could see it in his face; the struggle to keep himself together as the stress of the situation set in. "Jin-san…it's okay. Er. Twice. It's okay. Do what you have to do, alright?" She pulled up her scarf to hide the lower half of her face and drew up her hood to hide her pale hair.

He pulled his mask from his pocket and slipped it on hastily. Giving her a thumbs up, he was obviously comforted. "Thanks for being awesome, Grayscale! But I don't think we'll get out of this unscathed." The first sentence spoken with confidence in one voice, the second sentence full of doubt and lower.

 _I still don't think we should try to fight, but I don't think we can outrun him. He's pretty fast. We'll have to incapacitate him. At least I have help though!_ She frowned behind her scarf, but gave him a thumbs up as well.


	34. Chapter 33

NeonHorizon: Another perfect last line delivered by Aizawa.

* * *

 _Kill. Kill. Kill. No. Flesh and blood. My flesh and blood. I won't kill my own flesh and blood._ The narrowed amber eyes shifted from the pale-haired girl to the man beside her. The man that had put his arm around her so casually. This man that he would never, in a million years, approve of. Baring his fangs, he took a few steps forward and flexed his fingers. The light struck his metal claws just right. He could see the unease flaring in the girl's eyes.

She needed to be punished for taking his sweet, beautiful Yurika from the world. The fact that she looked so much like her mother had made him go easy on her before, but now that he knew what she was truly capable of, he was ready to go all out. Daughter or not, she was a foe. She was evil in all of the wrong ways. She had slighted him. She was disrespectful. His fingers itched to disembowel her, his fangs eager to tear into her throat and fill her veins with venom.

A quick skirmish. A flash of metal swiping furiously as he attempted to tear into her masked companion. His rage escalated as he suddenly found himself facing not one, but two men. Identical in appearance. He growled lowly and dodged punches, only becoming more agitated. The punch from earlier still angered him beyond words. To be injured by someone so inferior was a true embarrassment.

He moved to charge at one of the men when he felt a stinger's tip scrape over his sleeve. The older man twisted sharply and struck out, his claws nearly slashing his daughter's face. She jumped back and he pursued, feeling a bubbly sort of sensation in his veins that he knew too well. His venom was replenishing faster than he could use it; his sanity was fleeting.

"Demon spawn! You think that I would approve of my own flesh and blood consorting with a low-level cretin-!"

"Who're you calling a cretin?!" Her stingers swiped at him again as she twirled to avoid a grasping hand. "Twice!"

"Got him! This plan will never work!"

He felt a weight against his back and nearly stumbled, but caught his balance and pivoted on one foot. Try as he might to shake the lesser villain off of him, the other man was holding on tightly with an arm across the front of his neck. When he saw his daughter rushing at him with her stingers bared, he knew that he had to act fast.

 **Shift P.O.V**

As she neared Toxicity, she let the blade on her forearm slide free from its sheath. Hiyori drew back her arm, preparing to stab into his shoulder. The moment that she reached him, two things happened. The first was that he threw his head back, slamming the back of his skull against Twice's face. The other villain's arm slid from around Toxicity's neck as he fell back.

The second thing to happen was Toxicity lifting a foot and driving the sole of his shoe into the pit of her stomach. She stumbled backwards, coughing and nearly vomiting from the hard impact. The knife was now loose in her hand and she had to lift it swiftly to protect herself when he lunged forward. _Damn it! Is Twice okay?!_

She struggled to dodge Toxicity's swiping claws, nearly being cut a few times. When she could finally spare her comrade a glance, she could see his mask pulled up a little as he tried to wipe blood from his nose. _Still conscious at least. Damn it. How much anti-venom does he have? Should I try to sting him again?_

The knife was tucked up into her sleeve and she reached for her capture weapon, but felt a clawed hand grip her wrist. Her arm was wrenched behind her back and she screamed as fangs sank deep into her left shoulder. She thrashed, trying to free herself before any venom could enter her body, but knew it was too late. The girl began to tremble as the color faded from her vision.

His fangs were ripped out of her skin, tearing her shirt even more, when Twice began frantically trying to get his attention. He turned his head in time to be struck with a brick and the man snarled in outrage. All thoughts of the girl were now gone; replaced with an intense need to slaughter her friend.

Hiyori was thrown aside, falling to the ground with a sharp yelp. She was quickly back on her feet, ignoring scraped knees and palms. Ignoring the burning pain in her left shoulder. She aimed her capture weapon carefully before swinging.

Toxicity had charged at Twice, claws ready to shred him, but the other villain was proving a formidable adversary. If nothing else, he was very good at avoiding him and antagonizing him. It only fed his bloodlust. The metal claws managed to tear across his chest before a black leather cuff, attached to a chain and printed with little dragonflies, snapped around his wrist. His arm was yanked back and he glowered over his shoulder at his daughter, who held the other end of the chain.

She stood her ground, narrowing her eyes and scowling behind her scarf. _I won't let him get away with that! I hate doing two level two doses in one day, but I can't…stand it…when people hurt my friends!_ Hiyori braced herself and yanked harder, trying to pull him off of his feet, but he was sturdy.

The blond man wrapped the chain around his wrist and pulled much harder than she had. She was drawn forward sharply and gritted her teeth when she found herself airborne. Toxicity turned quickly, wielding her like a weapon. Hiyori slammed into Twice, knocking him into a wall and causing his head to strike the hard surface. An arm wrapped around her, forcing Toxicity to release the chain.

"You've gotta run! Get out of here! We should tag-team this one! It'll be awesome!"

"I'm not leaving you behind! Ngh! Damn it; my shoulder. That bastard." She struggled to her feet, coiling her weapon and wincing when she saw that Toxicity had managed to break free from the cuff. "Are you okay, Twice?"

He popped up beside her, looking ready to fight again. "We've got this! It hurts like hell; I think he broke my nose."

Not completely convinced that he would be adequate help, but loving his semi-enthusiastic attitude, she gave him a nod. "We've got this. We can beat an old, punk wannabe."

"I like his style!" he protested. "He looks a middle-aged single dad."

"Probably is. Okay, ready? I'm going first!" Hiyori sprinted forward, turning to make Toxicity look away from Twice. He turned with her, glaring down at her and baring his dripping fangs. Her vision was still a little distorted. The world was black, white, and gray, but she knew that she had to push past it.

"Look out, Grayscale!"

Her comrade rammed his shoulder into hers, shoving her aside. Hiyori's balance faltered and her tails whipped around to help her regain her bearings. She looked just in time to see her friend get grabbed by the throat and smashed against a wall. His legs twitched, choked sounds of pain coming from his masked face. Toxicity smirked at his anguish and drove the sharp tips of his claws into the man's stomach.

"No! Damn it, Twice!" As she hurried toward the other two villains, she saw his claws draw out of her friend's body and his hand curled into a fist. He landed two, hard punches before she launched herself onto the man's back and jammed her stingers into the back of his knees. Her arms were wrapped around his neck from behind, her nails digging at his chest as she tried to stay in place.

"Yoriko! Enough of this foolishness! I will show you just how weak you are compared to true power! You will never see this man again!" Toxicity thrashed as he tried to throw her off of him. When it became clear that she was not letting go, he made a last-ditch effort to free himself. He twisted and threw himself against the closest wall again and again.

The air was forced from her lungs and tears sprang to her eyes, but she managed to hang on for another minute before her strength failed her. The girl slid down his back, falling to the ground and coughing. Pain filled her abdomen from back to front and she tasted blood. Through her tears, she could see Twice's limp figure sprawled on the cement across the alley. "…Twice…Twice…?"

Toxicity crouched down, dark venom dripping from his fangs. Now at eye level with his daughter, he felt the madness bubbling up again. She looked so weak. Like the man she had been with. Like prey. Nothing like his strong, beautiful Yurika. This pathetic mess in front of him would have shamed Yurika. He tangled his claws in her hair, nicking her scalp, and drew her head to the side.

A hoarse scream tore from her as she felt his fangs sink deep into the flesh between her neck and shoulder. She thrashed, hands weakly pushing at him and legs trying to kick at the man. Her eyes widened as she saw the edges of her vision turning dark. The girl's screams became more panicked as he pulled away and she felt drops of venom hit her skin. Her vision was growing darker, everything fading.

"You've never known the pain of stinging yourself, have you? Yurika must have taught you to take care with those stingers. What a shame that you didn't take care with them around _her_. She would be _ashamed_ to see you consorting with low-level criminals like the League of Villains! I didn't agree to this!"

 _What the hell is he talking about? I can't see him…I can feel…he's close._ She could feel his breath at the side of her neck. "…Toxicity…"

"For your crime against me, I will take more than just your sight, girl! I'm going to take your hearing, your sense of touch, your sense of smell and taste! I will take _everything_ from you and show you the pain that you have caused me! You will endure the agony that you inflicted upon my Yurika!"

Now no longer able to see even a little, Hiyori tensed and began sobbing as his fangs tore into her once more. Blood ran down the front of her shirt and soaked the fabric. However, nothing else happened. She was still able to hear. She could taste blood and smell it on the air. _What…?_ Another scream escaped as he pulled his teeth out of her flesh, a sound of perplexed irritation leaving him.

"You! **_Boy_**! You would interrupt a man disciplining their child?!" Toxicity's voice was a low snarl as he stood, releasing the girl's hair. "How dare you intrude on my affairs! I will take everything from you! I will take everything from both you and my impudent offspring!"

She heard what seemed to be a struggle of some sort, accompanied by the rustle of Toxicity's long coat. A final thudding of footsteps seemed to signal the end of the scuffle and Hiyori began reaching around on the ground. Her fingertips scraped over the cement, but she managed to guide herself to Twice's unconscious form. She wrapped her arms around him, quietly trying to wake him and getting no response. _Damn it! What am I going to do? What happened?!_

The girl jumped when she felt fingers grip her chin. Her face was turned side to side for a moment. A fingertip prodded her forehead and she winced. "Wh-who is that?! Say something!" And then they were gone.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her jump a few minutes later. A warm hand lightly touched the side of her face, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Hey, babe. Don't worry; I'm here." Dabi snickered when she clung to him. "Oh, now you want some love?" He put an arm around her and held her close. "I've got you."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Aizawa left her in order to pursue the man called Toxicity. He was a much bigger threat than she was in this moment and he had to be stopped as soon as possible. He knew that this man was the one responsible for the neurotoxin-related murders. He had seen him inject his venom into Hiyori as well as a few innocent bystanders that had gotten in his way on the street.

As much as he wanted to take Hiyori, as he was now sure that she did indeed need his help, he knew where his priorities needed to be. He would reunite with her later. In the meantime, he contacted someone to attempt to collect her before the League of Villains did. She was injured and he knew that she was blinded by a dose of venom. Her partner was unconscious. She would be easy to take back.

The man called Toxicity was fast, but no matter how quick he was, he could not blend in with the other people on the sidewalk. _Tall, blond, and obnoxious. Is he really related to Hiyori?_ Aizawa was following from a rooftop now, watching him closely and determining how best to take him down.

Toxicity's neurotoxin meant that the hero would need to keep his distance, even after he was detained. It had been a close call earlier, when he stopped the man's quirk from most likely killing Hiyori.

He was drawing close now and Aizawa got ready to attack. As he swung down to engage the villain, he narrowly missed being slashed by his claws. A boot connected with the villain's face, forcing him back a few steps, and the hero glared at him. "You call yourself Toxicity? I've never heard of you."


	35. Chapter 34

"Wait here. I put you in your room; you're on your bed. I'm going to get something. Can you see anything yet?"

Hiyori blinked and moved to rub her eyes, but her knuckles bumped her glasses. She felt them being taken off of her and frowned. "Th-thanks. Um. No. I still can't see. I don't know how much venom he injected. It's like…a high level one? I can hear just fine. Ngh!" She flinched, feeling his fingers brush her hip as he moved to pull her sweater off. "C-careful!"

"Stop squirming. You're losing a lot of blood." Dabi drew her sweater off over her head and gripped her right shoulder gently. Warm breath skimmed over her sensitive skin as he leaned close to examine her wounds. "Kinda looks like he tried to eat you."

"…did you…see the guy…?" she mumbled, head turning to the side.

"I saw him running away and I saw that hero chasing him. Who was that guy?" He slid his hands just beneath the hem of her shirt, his touch light to avoid any hidden injuries.

Her stomach twisted in knots, body tensing at the feeling of his fingertips on her lower abdomen. "Toxicity…er…my father, I guess. I never saw him when I was a kid. I'm not completely sure why he keeps attacking me," the girl confessed. _I thought he was going somewhere. I don't want to be alone though! I can't see!_ Summoning some courage, she frowned again. "Where's Twice?"

"He's fine." Dabi leaned back now and she immediately grabbed for his sleeve. "I've got to go get some supplies. I'll be back. Don't get off the bed."

She felt his warmth move away from her and the bed shifted a bit as he stood. Hiyori heard his footsteps go out of the room and she curled up in a ball. Her shoulder and neck hurt a lot. She knew that her back was probably one big bruise from when Toxicity threw her against the wall.

 _At least Twice is okay. I thought he might've died. I still owe him for helping me fight Toxicity. When I can see again, I'll have to talk to him._ Resting her chin on a knee, she dug her nails into her leg. Her tails were lying limply beside her, the stingers crusty with her father's blood. A sigh escaped her as she wiped away tears. _Damn it. I should've killed that bastard! But I hesitated. He tried to kill me…my own dad. That creep. But he's my dad. Damn it. I couldn't kill him!_

Quiet footsteps were coming down the hall toward her room and paused in the doorway. The pale-haired girl could feel someone staring at her. It made goose bumps raise on her skin and she buried her face in her knees, wanting to hide her tears. "…who's there…?" Her voice sounded even rougher than usual from her struggle to not start sobbing.

No answer was offered. Instead, the footsteps approached the side of the bed. Hiyori blindly reached a hand out, fingers brushing fabric and then gripping tightly. "I-I don't know who you are, but…p-please don't leave me alone. Please. It hurts and…I can't see…I don't know who you are, but I just…um…"

The bed dipped as someone sat beside her. The girl's grip loosened a little and finally she moved her hand to what she hoped was their sleeve. The fabric of their shirt felt smooth, but that gave her very little insight into whoever this was. She turned carefully and let her legs tuck up beside her on the bed as she buried her face in their shoulder.

When an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, she let herself cry. She felt weak. Helpless. Not just due to her loss of vision, but her inability to defend herself from Toxicity. Her inability to protect her own comrade from being injured. The tears fell more and more, her body trembling against this unknown person's side. A hand delicately moved to lift her face, one finger beneath her chin.

She blinked, still blind. "Who…?" Her right hand lifted, coming into contact with what felt like a human cheek. Fingertips trailed over skin that felt sort of dry. When she reached the corner of their mouth, she subconsciously tensed and felt horribly chapped, scarred lips. "Tomura?"

The finger under her chin left and her face was pushed into his shoulder again. The male villain was careful to keep from touching her with all of his fingers, keeping his pinkies from making contact with the girl's back. "Who did this to my girl? You look like someone used you as a chew toy," he muttered under his breath.

"Ngh…" Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to explain what happened. _Dabi said that a hero saved me. Who was it? It wasn't All Might; he definitely would've said something instead of just leaving._ She silently thought over her options, her cheeks starting to turn pink as all signs pointed to one person. No other hero would have touched her face the way he had and kept quiet throughout the interaction. _Aizawa!_

Shigaraki was silent for a long moment; apparently content with offering comfort in this odd, quiet, sort of distant manner. He tapped a fingertip against her back, ignoring the blood dried on her shirt. When he finally spoke again, he leaned down to her ear. "Why did that toasted jerk carry you in like a princess? What's the deal with him anyway? You had a one-night stand; it's not like you're in a relationship or something. You're my girl, Yori."

She gripped his shirt a little tighter and nodded against his shoulder. "I don't know…I don't know, Tomura. I just…needed help."

He leaned back and a fingertip prodded her wounded left shoulder, causing her to hiss in pain. "I'll help my support heal then. Yeah. I'll get some stuff and I'll take care of you myself. Who needs Kurogiri? I can take care of my own support."

When he began to stand, Hiyori tried to pull him back down, but he was stronger. She heard him walk out of the room and she fell onto her right side, curling away from the doorway. _I need someone! Anyone! Even Toga would be okay right now!_ Wrapping her arms around herself, she let the tears continue to fall.

The sound of rustling drew her out of her pit of despair and the mattress dipped beside her. An arm wedged beneath the girl and she was lifted so that she was sitting up. "Wh-what…?"

"Here. Got you something, babe." A plastic snack bag was pushed into her hands. "You've got to eat to make the venom wear off, right? I got you spicy stuff and sweet stuff."

"Th-thanks, Dabi." She felt a hand close around her wrist and her own hand was guided into the bag of snacks. Hiyori was far from hungry. She felt a little nauseous. However, she knew that she needed to eat. _Is this gummy candy? Strawberry? It's really good._

"Was someone else here?"

"Tomura. Um. He said that he wanted to take care of my wounds, so…"

"So? I'm not going anywhere. He can just deal with it."

Hiyori managed to finish the bag of sweets and blinked a little, her vision slowly clearing. She could now make out blurred shapes, but there was still no color. A dark sort of blob came into her line of sight and she felt a warmth at the side of her face. "What? Can't resist a visually impaired nerd? I'm that much of a sexy beast when I can't see?" she muttered, looking away.

He snickered and opened another bag for her. Sliding the girl's hand into the bag, he waited for her to start eating before he spoke again. "You're kind of cute when you're all needy like this."

Heat rose to her cheeks as she indulged in the spicy bits of dried squid. "Yeah, well, maybe you're kind of cute when you're taking care of someone." A smirk tugged at her lips as colors returned to her world. She knew that her glasses would make everything better when she put them on. "Yeah. Kind of cute. But nowhere near as cute as Tomura."

At this same moment, a blurry figure appeared in the doorway. It drew closer and closer until they were standing right in front of her. Shigaraki's face became clear as he leaned down, his expression one of displeasure. "You're hanging out with this guy again?"

"I helped her get her sight back," Dabi remarked.

"Yori doesn't need your help. She's got me. Why would she ask for your help?" He scratched at his neck, staring down at Hiyori until she finally offered a hand for him to take.

 _He doesn't know how to take care of wounds. I've seen him get mad over a paper cut and refuse to let Kurogiri put antibiotic ointment on it. At least I'm not hemorrhaging blood anymore. I probably won't die._ She let him lead her into the bathroom and sat on the lid of the toilet, vaguely remembering when she had done this last. The time that Aizawa had treated her forearm injury. Blushing, she turned her head to the side.

The thought of the hero seeing her in the alley earlier, blinded and wounded by her own father, was not a pleasant one. She felt embarrassed. She felt scared and weak. Biting her lower lip, she slipped off her t-shirt so that he could try to wrap the wounds. She already knew that he would not attempt to clean them; he was in an obvious hurry to be done.

Dabi appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame and staring down at the girl from across the bathroom. Her glasses glinted in his hand as he held them up, his blurry image raising an eyebrow in question. She shook her head, wincing when she felt Shigaraki tighten the bandage around her shoulder. "Looks pretty messy," the dark-haired villain spoke up. "Probably should've cleaned it first."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," Shigaraki murmured. "I can take care of my own girl."

"You didn't even know what to do to get the venom out of her system."

"…quiet…" Hiyori narrowed her eyes on Dabi as he opened his mouth to argue, but saw him smirk instead. _I need to do something now. If Aizawa didn't capture Toxicity and send him to prison, I'll need to be on high alert. And Aizawa…I hope he didn't get hurt. I hope Toxicity just fled._

"Who did this to my girl? Your neck is chewed up. What kind of jerk _bites_ someone?" The blue-haired villain was now peering at the almost gooey, bloody marks on the side of her neck. He bit his lower lip anxiously and scratched his neck before taking up another roll of bandage.

Hiyori could not fight back the reddish hue taking over her cheeks once more. _Does he have to get so close?_ To her surprise, she suddenly found her glasses being slid onto her face. She pushed back the nervousness and managed to give Dabi a glare. "Thanks. I guess."

"You don't want to see his face that clearly?" he taunted.

"I don't like it when she wears those. I _hate_ it. I hate it when she has to look at me through something. Like she doesn't want to see me. You know how insulting that is?" Shigaraki pushed them up onto the top of her head. "There."


	36. Chapter 35

She could feel that someone was watching her. It made her very wary of alleyways as she walked down the street. When Hiyori glanced over her shoulder, she was unable to pick anyone out of the crowd who may be staring at her. Frowning to herself, she looked away and continued her walk to the store.

Her sight was now fully restored and her wounds were healing quickly. If she had to fight someone off, she might be able to fend them off for a short while. As long as they were not Toxicity. She had considered how she would handle it if he attacked again and she knew that she would not stand a chance against him. She could not bring herself to give him a level three dose of venom.

 _What am I going to do? Kurogiri said that I should confront him and actually try to talk to him. What is there to talk about? Toxicity wasn't a father to me. I have some of his genes, but he wasn't a father. He still isn't. But he keeps saying those weird things._ Hiyori entered the grocery store and grabbed a basket to start shopping. A sigh escaped her, loose white locks of hair falling over her eyes as she bowed her head.

As she walked, she felt that sensation of being watched increase. It made goose bumps raise on her skin and her tail began to twitch, stingers lightly tapping at her hip from around her waist. She scratched the back of her neck when it started to feel tingly and jumped when she heard it.

"Hiiiiiiiyooooooriiiiii!"

 _No! What?! No, no, no! What the hell?_ She turned quickly and saw a familiar man with blond hair waving at her from down the aisle. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but she immediately recognized Yamada. _No way!_ She stumbled back a few steps and turned quickly, walking in the opposite direction. _I can't go back! I'm not a hero! I'm not meant to be a hero! I have a villain's quirk! Literally! I have villain's blood! I'm a villain!_

"Hey, where are you going? Hiyori! Hey, Hiyori! Hiyori-chan! Come on! Don't be like that, _Mori Hiyori_!" He followed her, grinning when she glanced over her shoulder. "Hiiiiyoooooriiii! Where are you going?"

The pale-haired young woman dropped her basket and was jogging now, easing past other shoppers on her way to the exit. Her heart was racing in her chest as she tried to develop an escape plan. Simply slipping outside might not work. He was tenacious. He would probably follow her. He may even contact Aizawa regarding her whereabouts.

 _I can't go back! I can't go back! I'm a killer! I'm a villain!_ She gritted her teeth and was now outside on the sidewalk. The woman began to run without thinking, turning left to try to get to the train station. _I have to get back to the bar! Damn it! I was so careless! Shigaraki would never forgive me if I got captured! Damn it! All for One will literally kill me if I get captured!_ A group of people up ahead showed good potential as a hiding place. If she could just blend in with them, she might be able to get to the station without Yamada following her.

Now beginning to sweat a little, she eased into a group of housewives and tried to look inconspicuous. Her head was bowed again, eyes on the ground as she listened for Yamada's voice behind her. Even without using his quirk, he was loud and was sure to draw attention to himself. She swore under her breath, remembering the humiliation of everyone else in the store staring as she fled.

"Hiyori, my girl! I finally found you!"

"What the f-?!" She found herself being lifted bridal style by a pair of strong arms and flushed red when she saw the intense blue eyes staring down at her. _All Might?! Damn it! No, no, no! This isn't happening!_

The housewives around her were now flocking around the hero, some squealing in amazement and others praising the man. He simply smiled and attempted to wade out of the group of women, giving apologies and saying that he had to go.

 _Why did he have to call me that?! Why did he say "my girl"? Damn it!_ She struggled in his grip, trying to free herself as her tails fell from around her waist.

"Calm down, Hiyori! You're going to give people the wrong idea!" This was said in just above a whisper as he leaned down, his face inches from hers. The reddish hue in her cheeks intensified. "Are you alright, my girl? Do you have a fever?" He leaned down further, managing to press his forehead to hers before she finally slipped out of his hold and bolted.

 _No way, no way, no way! That did_ _ **not**_ _just happen! He did_ _ **not**_ _just scoop me up like a damn princess in the middle of a busy sidewalk, in front of all of those moms!_ Hiyori's tails whipped side to side in agitation as she ran down the street, hearing him call after her. She narrowly dodged Yamada as he came out of the store and felt her pulse quicken. _Why are they both here?! Wait! If they're here…Aizawa…but where…I don't…?_

She felt dread settling in the pit of stomach as she realized what was happening. The two heroes were herding her. When she turned left coming out of the store, she had turned away from where they wanted her to go. That was why All Might appeared and interfered. He had even put his back to the direction she had been heading, basically insuring that her first instinct would be to turn the other way. The direction that undoubtedly would contain a trap.

 _The police. Aizawa. Or another hero that will try to subdue me. They probably know about those two murders! They'll take me to prison and that will be the end of me! I know that All for One probably knows someone in there and he'll have them kill me! Damn it; I didn't want to die this way!_ She made an abrupt turn into an alley and immediately regretted it. A pale, familiar material swiftly rushed toward her. The woman's arms were bound to her sides and she stumbled backwards, losing her balance.

Hiyori landed on her bottom on the hard ground, her tails furiously twitching at her side and her head bowed. "…missed me…?" she muttered, hearing footsteps. "Or is this about what I owe you for saving me? How much will it take to-?"

He crouched in front of the girl, holding his weapon tightly and staring at her through his long, dark hair. "Grayscale." Aizawa saw her wince. She started to tremble. Reaching down, he pushed her hair away from her eyes and saw them narrow before lifting to meet his gaze. "That's your villain name, right?"

"Shouta. How _cute_. You think I'm _redeemable_ , is that it? I mean, look at me. I look terrible, right? Because _I am_. Venomous, villainous, demon spawn. Dog. I'm low. I'm…evil. I can't be saved. I'm better left to just rot. So if you think that you can fool yourself into believing that you can-!" Her eyes went wide when she suddenly found his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. "Sh-Shouta?"

"You're better than this. Stop putting yourself down. I know what you're capable of and I've seen you inspire the students. You're not a villain so stop saying that you are." He tightened his hold as she started to shake more, tears wetting his shirt. "I'm not letting you go again."

 **Shift P.O.V**

When Giran arrived with yet another person wanting to join the League of Villains, Shigaraki expected another Stain fan or delinquent. Instead, he found someone different. A man that was older than him and may have been intimidating to anyone other than Shigaraki.

The blue-haired villain was sitting at the bar when he entered and he did not even bother to look up from his game. He could see him from the corner of his eye as the older man sat a few seats away and began to talk to Kurogiri. This man was taller than him, with broad shoulders and a slightly muscled frame. The man's long, pale blond hair was pulled back away from his face, revealing surprisingly long black fangs and eyes a familiar shade of amber.

 _What does he want? If he thinks that he can come in here and take my girl away, I'll disintegrate his face. No one's taking her away from me again. Not even this jerk._ Shigaraki heard the clink of a glass being set down and smelled something familiar. A bitter, burning alcoholic beverage favored so much by his beloved Yori.

The man sipped the drink and immediately spat it back into the glass. "Ugh! Too strong!" he grumbled. "Give me an empty glass."

Kurogiri's eyes seemed to narrow, but he obeyed. He set it in front of the man and turned away as a dripping sound began. "Must you do that at my counter?"

There was a pause in the noise and then a loud squirting. When it stopped, Toxicity wiped his mouth with a napkin and tossed it aside. "I apologize for being so crude, but if I allow my venom to build up, it begins to diminish my sanity. When I speak with my daughter, I must do so with a clear mind. Where is Yoriko?"

"Her name is _Yori_." Shigaraki's tone was heavy with spite as he turned to glare at the man. That was when his eyes went to the glass in front of him. It was filled to the brim with a dark, viscous fluid that he knew must be his venom. "Yori isn't here. My girl is running errands. We have a big night planned."

Toxicity's eyes narrowed back at him. "My daughter is involved with you, young man?"

"What do you care anyway? It's not like you even raised Yori. You weren't even there for her when she needed help. We were there."

The man pushed the glass of venom toward Kurogiri. "Dispose of this, sir. I wish to speak with this young man alone."

"That will not be permitted. You call yourself Toxicity, correct? My name is Kurogiri. Please feel free to speak about Yori in my presence."

"Kurogiri?!" The other man bristled, shifting his glare to the man behind the bar. " ** _You_**! My daughter claims that you and All for One raised her!"

"That is correct." There was a note of smugness to his voice.

Shigaraki paused his game and set it down, turning to give the man his full attention. His lips were twisted in irritation, crimson gaze one of malice. "What do you want? This isn't a place for people to hang out. Either say something or leave."

"Tch. Do you think it was a coincidence that my daughter was sent to you? When I learned that my only child was living on the street like a low-level delinquent, I took it upon myself to do what I believed to be in her best interest. I offered her to your master in a trade. Now I see the folly of my ways. My daughter is involved with common thugs and incompetent amateurs. I refuse to let this go on. I demand that you allow me to join the League of Villains."

Kurogiri glanced over to see Shigaraki's reaction and was not surprised to see him dragging his nails over his neck. "We are no longer accepting new members. If you wish to speak with Yori-"

"Don't make me laugh. Even if we did want more members, why would I pick someone like you? You're too old to be of any use to us. Your quirk is venom, right? What do you think we have Yori for?" Shigaraki turned away. "Get out."

Toxicity stared down at him and smirked, the tips of his fangs beginning to gleam. "She may have my quirk, but she is unable to adequately use it. Allow me to join and I will help to unlock her full potential. After all, you do want what is best for her, don't you? You seem fond of my daughter."

Shigaraki was already walking away, but paused with his back to the man. "Yori is my girl. If I want her to be better, I'll help her myself. Did you forget that I had to save her from you? Some parent you are. Trying to kill your only child and then you turn around and act like you care. I'm the only one that really cares about her. I won't forget what you did to her."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori's wounds from Toxicity were checked by Recovery Girl before she was given the confirmation that she could return to working for UA. She was honestly astounded that they would want her to work there again. _Aizawa must have said something. Or Yagi did._

She glanced at the two from her seat at her desk, absently scratching at her wrist. "You must've really missed me to go to such lengths to bring me back," she teased. "I mean…setting a trap like that? Embarrassing me in public to try to herd me into that alley? Pretty sneaky. I'd almost say villainous."

"We had to do something. And you probably could've saved yourself the embarrassment if you'd just come back on your own," Yagi argued. "I know you wanted to get more information on the League of Villains, but you were putting yourself in danger. I heard about your fight with Toxicity."

The pale-haired woman winced. "You heard about that, huh? Have you ever fought him? Or even heard of him?"

"I've heard of him, but the last I heard, he was just a small time criminal. That was years ago. It looks like he's gotten bolder."


	37. Chapter 36

NeonHorizon: Okay, so I know we took a wrong turn down Shigaraki Street and spiraled out of control before. Here's something a little...spicy...a little mature. I love Aizawa. Hey, look! It's the new chapter down below!

* * *

 _I'm…okay. I'm safe. Safe? Really?_ Hiyori glanced to the figure sleeping beside her and blushed pink. He was facing her, eyes closed, hair falling over his face. Even through his hair, she could make out the scar beneath his right eye. _I'm safe. I am safe. He said he won't let me go again. So I won't be in that situation again. I won't be able to get into danger again…and I'm okay with that._

The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how much better things were. Now that there was absolutely no way that she could safely return to life as a villain, she had to accept her new fate. Her fate as a hero. As a teaching assistant. As this hero's companion. Returning to the League of Villains would mean unquestionable death at the hands of a Nomu or Toxicity.

Her stomach quietly growled and she frowned, sinking lower beneath the blanket. _I should make breakfast. It's Sunday so I know he's going to sleep in. He always sleeps in on Sundays. I can at least have something good waiting for when he wakes up, right? Something to thank him for saving me._

She carefully moved out from beneath the blanket and slipped out of the bed. Hiyori went to the kitchen area and started to boil some water for tea, pulling the padding off of her stingers while she waited. It felt surreal to be back in his home after so much time with villains. Stranger than the fact that she was back was the fact that he seemed to overlook what had happened. It almost bothered her, but she was thankful that he could let things go back to normal.

The young woman was facing the counter while she poured herself a cup of tea so when she felt an arm slide around her waist, she was completely taken by surprise. Her body tensed and she bit her lip when a mouth caressed the side of her neck. "Ngh. What? My bedhead has you feeling frisky or something?" she taunted. "I don't think I've ever seen you so active this early on a Sunday."

"Keep teasing me and I'll have to teach you a lesson," he warned. The man's lips went behind her ear, leaving a kiss that sent a shiver down her spine. His free hand went to her hip, lingering there for a moment before trailing downward. Aizawa leaned down more to her collarbone and his warm breath skimmed over her sensitive skin. "Back to bed."

She smirked and reached behind her, fingers caressing the side of his face. Her fingertips brushed over the coarse stubble of his facial hair and she bit her lip again, resisting the urge to turn around and face him. She felt the warmth of his hand resting on her inner thigh and her smirk grew. "Hm? You're still tired, Shouta? It's okay. I have that relaxing effect on people sometimes. Just too much for some people to handle."

Hiyori felt his hips press tight against her bottom and flushed a vibrant pink, biting her lip harder. Heat was pooling in her lower half, the thin fabric of her panties feeling faintly wet as it pressed against the young woman's lower lips. Before she could attempt to say anything more, she felt his hand move from her waist and push at her upper back. Hiyori was bent over the counter, her hands planting at either side of her on the smooth surface. "Shouta?"

"I said to stop teasing me," he reminded her. His hand drew away from her thigh and slid up to dip beneath the hem of her panties. Lips still near her ear, he let his fingers trail along her warm flesh. She whimpered beneath him, back arching as she subconsciously moved into his touch. "I wanted to take this back to bed, but you'd rather do it here, I guess."

"Ngh. Are you…messing with me right now?"

"You teased me first." He slid a finger along her slit and smirked. "You're this wet already?" Her hips bucked forward into his hand, urging him onward. A finger slipped into her opening with ease, her slick arousal coating his digit and letting him pump it into her a few times. "I haven't even started yet and you're already this eager." Her bottom pressed back against him, rubbing and allowing him to subtly grind against her body.

When she felt his hand start to slide back, she swiftly grabbed his wrist and glared at him over her shoulder. Hiyori was panting, trying not to moan at his warm, sensual touch. "Shouta, stop teasing me. I didn't do anything like this." To her irritation, her tone had a begging sort of quality to it.

"You want me to do something like _this_?" He added a second finger, forcing her muscles to stretch to accommodate the width of both digits. Feeling her move her hips up and down, sliding along the length of his fingers, he knew that she would not be able to take much more teasing. "This isn't enough."

"It isn't enough…just…ngh!" Hiyori bit her bottom lip as she felt his fingers leave her. The waist of her panties was gripped and they were pulled down, pooling on the floor at her feet. She heard a rustling and soon found herself being pinned down against the counter.

Aizawa placed a hand on her lower back, holding her in this position and admiring her porcelain skin. It felt smooth beneath his touch and he was aware of the lingering wetness on his fingers as he positioned himself. Seeing her in the kitchen, in just panties and a shirt she had borrowed from him, was enough to throw him over the edge. He had wanted to wait longer, but the logical conclusion was that he should take action rather than prolong things.

Her shirt was pushed up, her sensitive chest making contact with the still chilled counter surface. When she tried to push herself up, she heard him command her to stay in place and she blushed. The order from him sent a warm rush through her body and the woman smirked. "Hm? Are you _blushing_ back there, Shouta? I bet you look cute with a flustered expression. Or are you wearing that stern "teacher" face that you make sometimes?"

"That sass is going to cost you." This was her only warning before he pushed into her. Fully sheathing himself in her warmth, he heard a moan escape her that fueled his arousal. He leaned down, his lips finding her neck as he began to pump his member into her. He set a slow pace at first, but alternated between hitting deeply and shallowly.

Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek to keep back another moan. Each thrust of his hips made her body jolt forward, her breasts rubbing against the counter's surface. She turned her head to the side and looked at him from the corner of her eye, seeing the man's expression. He was clearly experiencing just as much pleasure as she was and his lips quickly moved to cover hers. An elbow went beneath her right knee and lifted her leg as he drew her back a little.

Now she could feel him hitting deeper and deeper. His pace was becoming faster and her heart began to race. Her mind was clouded with desire as she let her tongue caress his. Her hands went behind her, fingers tangling in his long, dark hair to keep his lips on hers. Meanwhile, the satisfaction building between her legs was becoming too much to bear. The pale-haired woman's excitement was running down her thigh lazily, her opening making a soft sound each time he drove into her.

Hiyori felt a ball of tension growing in her lower abdomen. It tightened a little more with each thrust of his hips and soon she felt herself riding the high as she was thrown over the peak of a climax. Her muscles tensed around him almost rhythmically and more of her slick essence slid down her leg. "Sh-Shouta…I'm…I'm…too sensitive…"

"You're tough; you can take it." At this, he began to move faster. Aizawa tried to reposition her so that she would be more comfortable, but quickly abandoned his attempts and went with something simpler. He pulled out of her and lifted the woman off of her feet. Her back hit the wall kind of hard and he soon buried his cock in her depths again. It felt divine; as if the two pieces were made exclusively for one another. "Hiyori."

Her blush returned and she nuzzled her cheek against the side of his neck. "Shouta…you feel so good…"

"Stop trying to tease me," he warned.

"You're so cute when you're flustered~" She trailed her fingers over his cheek and felt him push harder. She tightened around him again, back arching. One arm went around her waist and his free hand took advantage of her position. His fingers skimmed over the peak of her breast and she moaned loudly into the side of his neck, grinding her hips forward against his. "Please…please, please, please."

"What do you want me to do?" the man teased.

"Don't make me say it!"

"I want to hear you say it. What do you want me to do? I won't know unless you ask for it." Clearly, he was getting great enjoyment from making her beg and he made no effort to hide it. Her warm, wet opening was embracing him so perfectly that he could feel himself inching closer and closer to his own climax, but he wanted to hear her request. He wanted to hear the cute embarrassment in her voice as she asked him for something so dirty.

"I-I want you to…touch me more…" she mumbled, closing her eyes. _Damn it! Why is he making me beg like this?! Most guys would kill to be able to even touch a girl and he's acting like he's doing me a favor. Like it's some kind of reward._

"Like this?" He gently took the peak of her right breast between his thumb and forefinger, tenderly massaging the sensitive bud. The immediate reaction was enough to drive him over the edge. She threw her head back, his name leaving her lips in a moan. She pulsed around him, gripping his member tight and milking him once he began to spill into her.

Hiyori heard a low groan of desire beside her ear and smirked. Grinding against him harder, she drew out her own climax, forcing him to endure the pulsing muscles for even longer. She saw the muscle of his jaw clench as he gritted his teeth and both of her arms wrapped around him. "Heh. You're such a gentleman…indulging your faithful assistant and coming after her. I'm such a lucky girl."

"What was that?" This was spoken in a growl. He leaned back, glaring down at her and lifting his hand to the side of her face. His thumb skimmed over her bottom lip as he gave her a stern look. "What did you call yourself? My assistant?"

"What? Are you going to punish me for using the wrong terminology?" she taunted. Patting his cheek, she grinned evilly. "Maybe wait until you can stand without your legs shaking."

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" he countered.

"My poor, delicate heart! Am I being _reprimanded_?" Hiyori was set down and she nuzzled against his neck again, smiling to herself. "I missed you, Shouta. Here. I'll make some breakfast and maybe we can go again. If you wouldn't rather r go back to sleep, I mean. I know how much you love your beauty sleep." She walked back to the counter and pulled down her long shirt to cover herself.

He stood beside her, clothes back in order now. Pushing his hair away from his eyes, he displayed his trademark smile. "We'll see if you can handle it."


	38. Chapter 37

NeonHorizon: You're here for Shigaraki or you're here for Aizawa. Right? Which is it? Just curious. I like 'em both.

* * *

Hiyori felt the weight on top of her and was drawn from sleep by the sensation of being watched. Her eyes opened ever so slightly and then quickly closed again. She tried to remain calm, but it was difficult. _This can't be real. It can't be real! I was rescued! Wasn't I?! So why…why is this…why is he…?_

Three fingers trailed down the side of her face and the weight on her thighs shifted. Warm breath tickled at the girl's neck as he drew closer. Chapped, dry lips brushed over her skin as he continued to caress her cheek. "You look so…cute…when you first wake up," he mumbled. "I can't believe how cute you are. My type. You're exactly my type."

"T-Tomura…where…am I?" She opened her eyes again, knowing it was futile to try to pretend to be asleep now. A chill ran down her spine when she felt a fourth fingertip trace the curve of her cheek. Lips moved along her neck, traveling upwards and finally to her mouth. She felt his lips latch onto hers as his other hand pushed its way up her pajama shirt. His skin felt cold against hers and she started to squirm when his hand cupped her breast.

Turning her head to the side, she felt her heart racing at an impossible pace. "Where am I?" she repeated. There was a slight whine to her tone that made her stomach turn with disgust. _How can I sound so weak?!_

He leaned back a little, lips drawing back into a grin. "I couldn't let my support get away. I need you, Yori. There's no escaping fate. I… _told_ you…that I need you to keep me going. And you need me. I'm your purpose. Why would I want to let my support go off with some other guy? You're mine. Forever."

Hiyori gritted her teeth, feeling nails dig into her skin a little. She soon felt his hand leave her face, pushing into her panties and cupping her warm flesh with three fingers kneading her sensitive skin. Her back arched subconsciously and she shook her head. "Wait…wait, Tomura!"

His crimson eyes widened as he stared down at her. "True love. It's true love. He can't have you. No one else can have you. My girl…my support…my princess…my Yori…" In that moment, all ten fingers made contact.

She snapped awake, truly awake, when she heard her name being shouted. The young woman jolted so violently that she was thrown onto the floor out of her desk chair. Thankfully, no one else was in the teachers' room besides the tall, thin man now standing beside her. "Ngh. Heh. How embarrassing," she muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

Yagi held out a hand to help her up, but she stood on her own and brushed at her hero costume. She was keeping her eyes averted, a pink hue on her cheeks. "You okay?"

"Hm. Yeah. I'm fine. No worries, Yami-san." She saw him raise an eyebrow and grinned. Pushing her hands into her pockets, she tipped her head back so that her amber eyes met his intense blue ones. " _Yami-san_ ," the woman repeated.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "It's _Yagi_."

"There it is! Come on; you don't know how cute it is when you look annoyed. It's kind of adorable." The pale-haired woman frowned when he planted a hand on the top of her head. "Hm? What's this?"

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She glanced toward the clock, seeing that her "boss" was most likely preoccupied with some sort of meeting. The first class of the day had yet to start. Hiyori had come to the school early with him to prepare for the day, but had been extremely tired from the previous day's activities.

The hand was taken off of her head and she took a step back, frowning. Stretching her arms over her head, the female hero felt herself waking up more and more. Her tail extended, stingers curling outward a little. _That dream. I hope I never have a dream like that again. I don't think that I've ever been so afraid before in my life. If Yagi didn't come along, if I had stayed asleep, would I have died in my dream?_

"Were you having a night terror?" He sounded reluctant to ask. As if he thought the question might somehow offend her. "You sounded like you were going to cry. And you said the name "Tomura". Were you having a nightmare about Tomura Shigaraki?"

Her stomach twisted in knots upon hearing this. She knew that he knew about her past. All of the teachers at UA had been informed of her past so that there would be no future misunderstandings. Despite this, she felt herself filled with anxiety at the thought of him knowing that she had been close with Shigaraki. "…yeah…" she finally admitted.

"You think he's going to try to take you again?"

She settled at her desk, sighing in frustration. Pulling up her hood, she closed her eyes and slouched in her seat. "He won't let me go. But I can never go back. You don't know, Yagi. You remember that thing? The Nomu. If I go back, I'll be torn apart by a bunch of things just like it. I'll be slaughtered…and there's no stopping it." Slouching even further, she started to scratch at her wrist. "I'm sure that's why I'm allowed to work here now; everyone knows that I can't risk being caught by the League of Villains again."

"You know that's not true. You're a good teacher. Even if you're a dropout and a wannabe. You do your best and you do a good job. I'm glad that you're here."

Hiyori tugged at her hood, half-grinning. "Awww, Yagi! You're making me _blush_! I forgot how cute you can be~"

"I said to knock that off," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck again.

When Aizawa returned, the two walked to class together and Hiyori spent that walk trying to summon forth as much confidence as possible. "Why do I have to do this? They know who I am." She finally spoke up as they reached the door, her nervousness reaching a peak.

"They don't really know you," he pointed out. "It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal for someone like _you_."

"What was that?" He moved quickly, pinning her back against the wall beside the door and planting a hand beside her head. Leaning down, his long dark hair brushed over her shoulder. "Do I need to teach you some manners?"

She squeezed her thighs together, heart racing as she felt warmth fill her body. "W-we're at work, you know."

"That's not a big deal for someone like me." Aizawa saw her eyes shift away from his and reached down, running his thumb over her bottom lip. He leaned down more, paused with his face inches from hers, and then pulled away. "Come on."

Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek, trying to calm herself down. It felt like an eternity before she was able to stop blushing and when she finally did, she found herself standing in front of the class. She was beginning to sweat a little, her palms clammy as she curled her hands into fists within the pocket at the front of her costume.

Putting on a grin, she pushed back her hood while simultaneously wiping the sweat off of her palm. "Okay! Let me try this again, but for real this time! My name is Mori Hiyori. I'm an ex-villain and your assistant homeroom teacher. My quirk is neurotoxic twintail and I specialize in ambush attacks and long-term infiltration. Any questions?"

Several hands raised and she tilted her head. "Too many questions~! How about two?"

"Were you really a villain?!"

"Are you a spy?"

"Are you and Aizawa-sensei a couple?"

"Are you and _All Might_ a couple?! Did All Might make you decide to stop being a villain?"

 _What the hell? Do some of these kids really think I'm with All Might?_ Pushing up her glasses, she raised an eyebrow. "Do I seriously look like his type? I don't think All Might would go for a quiet nerd. Heh. Cute though. I wonder what that would be like~?" Hiyori snickered, feeling a glare directed at her. "Kidding. Nope. I decided to stop being a villain after I fell for Aizawa."

"That's so sweet!"

"So you _are_ together?"

"That's enough. We have a class to lead, Mori. No more questions." Aizawa approached her side, lesson plan in hand.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Where is the man named Twice?"

Shigaraki looked up from his game, irritation instantly growing. By this point, Yori had been gone for a full day. She was not answering her phone and no one seemed to know where she had gone. _This jerk thinks that we're some kind of social place. Why is he asking for Twice now? Yesterday it was Yori and now it's Twice. What's his problem?_

"Twice is recovering. What is your business with him, Toxicity?" Kurogiri could sense Shigaraki's annoyance and was eager to get the man out of the bar.

"I have not found my daughter. Surely her boyfriend will know where she is."

"Twice is not involved with Yori that way."

"Oh, oh, oh! You want _Dabi_! Those two had a one-night stand so he's pretty close with her," Toga chimed in.

"Dabi? Alright then. Where can I find Dabi? What sort of man is he?" Toxicity turned away from the counter, amber eyes skimming the bar's other occupants.

Shigaraki gritted his teeth and was about to destroy his game, but stopped himself. A sigh left him as he set down the game and he turned in his seat toward the older villain. "Why do you care what kind of guy he is? You can't pretend like you care what kind of guy she's with. A villain or a hero. You don't really care at all. She was a bartering chip for you, wasn't she? Just a little game piece that you traded. She's more than that though. She's my support. She's my healer. I took her when you offered her up and I saw her worth. She's better than you'll ever be."

Toxicity's eyes narrowed fiercely. He moved as if to charge at him, but paused a few steps in front of the younger man. "I see. I have made a mistake in believing that my daughter would at least choose a strong villain. You are her boyfriend. Is that what I am supposed to believe?"

"You're obnoxious. And _loud_. How could you be her dad? I don't get it." He scratched his neck, glaring back at the man. When he stood, he reached to his pocket and withdrew a photograph of the man. All five fingers touched it and the photo disintegrated into dust, scattering at his feet. The silent threat worked and the older villain stepped back. "She doesn't want to talk to you anyway."


	39. Chapter 38

NeonHorizon: I really, really like Aizawa. So...this happened. You'll see _ Hey, so, also! I'm thinking about writing another My Hero Academia fanfic, but with the OC being a student. It would be a little different...so...I'm not totally sure about this yet. Just an idea I'm playing with. Um. Next chapter will be a short one shot that holds significance and then we'll be moving on to the exam and summer camp (omg excitement, right?!) so look forward to that!

* * *

"All Might was my first crush." Hiyori paused, snickering at how wide the students' eyes got. She was talking to a few of the female students from class 1-A, lingering in the classroom and causing Aizawa to wait for her. "I mean, I knew even when I was a kid that it'd never work out though! I just thought he was really cool!"

"Awww! Why did you think it wouldn't work out?"

"Um. Well, for _one_ , he's way older. For _two_ , I never thought I had a heroic quirk. I knew as soon as these stingers formed that I couldn't make it as a hero."

"Mori." Aizawa saw her bid the students farewell and walked alongside her down the hallway to the teachers' room. It was the first that he had heard of her crush on All Might. Somehow, it made him a little annoyed. The man was more or less his opposite; basically the epitome of an outgoing hero.

As he sat at his desk, he noticed the other hero enter the room behind them and greet Hiyori. He pushed away the question of how she felt about All Might, deciding instead to focus on getting some papers graded. _I need to prepare for the exam that's coming up. I don't have time to waste on something like this._

"It's Toshinori, right? Yagi Toshinori?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Nope! I had to pry that info from Nezu-san."

His eyes narrowed slightly and he pinched the bridge of his nose. _What are they doing? Do they have to talk so loud?_

"Oh, hey! Can I have your number? I don't think I ever got it." Hiyori rummaged in her pocket and produced her cellphone.

"Why do you need it?" Despite his question, he seemed to have gotten his phone out as well because soon there was a soft chiming sound.

"There. Thanks. Now I can bother you even on days off," the woman teased. "Get ready for some three in the morning pillow talk, Toshinori~"

"That doesn't mean what you probably think it means. You're going to give people the wrong idea."

Aizawa lifted his gaze from the papers and saw the taller hero rubbing the back of his neck, smiling. Hiyori was half-grinning as she typed something into her phone, her cheeks a faint pink. _She doesn't have a crush on him. But he did insist on her working here the first time._ Without a word, he stood and walked over to the two other teachers.

As much as he wanted to focus on grading papers, he knew that the most logical way to ease his frustration was to approach the issue directly. Standing beside Hiyori, he saw her grin grow and watched her push a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He was about to speak up and outright ask what their relationship was, but the man was interrupted as yet another teacher came into the room.

Yamada walked up to the three heroes with no regard for the obvious tension and casually put an arm around Hiyori's shoulders. "I need a coffee before the next class. Let's go!"

Aizawa blinked and rubbed his temples, frowning. Now he was left standing alone with All Might. A glance over showed that the taller man obviously wanted to go with the other two, but was hesitant to leave the room in his deflated form. "What were you talking about?"

"I wanted to ask her if she could cover a class for me today. I pushed myself a little this morning on the way to the school," he admitted. "I don't know if she's ready to lead a class by herself though."

"You have a lesson plan prepared?"

"No, but I know that she can put one together. It's just-"

"She'll do it," Aizawa stated. He went back to his desk, returning most of his attention to the papers that he had to grade. To his mild irritation, the seat beside his was occupied by the blond. "What?"

"I was following Toxicity this morning," All Might explained. He kept his voice low, despite them being the only ones in the room. "I'm pretty sure he was looking for Hiyori today."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"What?! Yori's old man was looking for me? Cool! Why would I want to talk to that guy? He almost broke my nose!"

Toga grinned, rummaging in the bag of chocolates that she had taken out of Yori's room. "He was looking for her and said that her boyfriend would probably know where she was! Why did he think you were her boyfriend, Twice? Did you do something?"

"Yori isn't even my type! She's cute! You think she'd go for a guy like me?" He eagerly accepted a handful of candy from the girl, lifting his mask enough to indulge in the sweets.

"So what did you tell him?" Dabi asked, seated on her other side at the bar.

"Tomura Shigaraki corrected him and Toxicity was told to leave," Kurogiri replied before Toga could answer. "I believe that his hope was to locate Yori and attempt to make her leave the League of Villains."

Dabi finished his drink and tipped his glass toward Kurogiri. "So what happened after that? Neither of them are here. And no one's seen her since the day before yesterday. She's not answering her phone."

"You think she ran away? Think she's got a secret boyfriend somewhere that she's hooking up with right now? It's even better than a _love triangle_!" Toga swallowed a piece of chocolate and licked at the corners of her mouth.

A smirk pulled at the young man's lips and Dabi shook his head. "It's not a secret. Eraser Head has a thing for her."

"What?!"

"What are you talking about? A hero falling for someone like _her_? But Yori's pretty awesome! Who wouldn't-?"

"Shut up. Look, you didn't see what I saw. You guys remember when her old man went after her and Twice? He messed you both up, right? Who do you think stopped him from killing you both? Eraser Head showed up to save her and took off after that gross vampire freak."

"If that is true, then why didn't he take her on that day?" Kurogiri challenged him. "You brought Yori and Twice back to the bar."

"He wanted to catch that middle-aged punk wannabe." The answer came from behind the other villains. Shigaraki glared at them when they looked his way and walked over to occupy a seat on the far right, putting distance between himself and the others. Slouching, he shoved a hand into his pocket to retrieve "Father". The hand was placed over his face and he remained silent. After a moment of scratching at his neck, he finally turned to glower in their direction again.

"I want to do something. That old man pisses me off. He walks in here like he owns the bar and starts growling at me. I've never even heard of him before and he said that I wasn't good enough for her. I'll show him. We're going to do something big and we're going to expand the League of Villains at the same time. I'll show that jerk who's really a strong villain."

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _How do they do it?! I don't think I ever want to be in charge of a class by myself again!_ Hiyori finished removing her hero costume and flopped onto the bed, closing her eyes. She stretched, back arching and tail extending a little. "Ngh. Are all kids that energetic?" Feeling eyes on her, she pushed herself to sit up and stared at Aizawa from behind her long, loose white hair. "Shouta? What's up?"

He was frowning, which was not out of the ordinary, but the flicker of conflict in his dark eyes told her that something was wrong. "How did you meet All Might?"

"Huh? Ah. Heh. Well I kind of stalked him in a grocery store and demanded that he let me carry his bags. I mean, I didn't know who he was back then, but that's how we met. Why?" Realization set in and she smirked. "Awww. Shouta, were you… _jealous_?"

"Don't." His tone was stern and he turned to walk away, but found her arms wrapping around him from behind. "Hiyori, don't."

"It's kind of cute." Her forehead leaned against his back, her body pressing to his as she blushed. "I'm sorry…if I made you upset though. Toshinori and I are just friends so…no worries, okay? I'm your girlfriend, right?"

In a few movements, he twisted and pressed her back against the wall beside the doorway. Staring down at her, he saw the reddish hue of her cheeks and his eyes narrowed. His face dipped to the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. "I love you," he stated. His voice was low, the words barely audible.

Hiyori's pulse quickened. She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck and threading her delicate fingers into his dark hair. His hands rested on her hips, holding her in place as his mouth began to caress the edge of her collar bone. "…love…?"

The hands on her hips gripped a bit firmer, his lower half gradually pushing against hers. "I'm not repeating myself."

"It's…it's okay," she assured him. "Shouta. I love you, too. When I said that I stopped being a villain because of you…I was telling the truth. I-" One hand left her hip, moving to grip her wrist. Her right hand was settled on his belt and he pulled his face away from her neck, giving her a rather commanding look. "Hm? You want something, Shouta~?"

"Don't tease me," he warned.

"What? I don't tease people." Her stingers tapped at the wall behind her and she gave his belt a light tug. She let her other hand drift from his hair, fingertips trailing down his chest. Leaning up, she gently nipped at his ear and his reaction was instantaneous. Hiyori was put over his shoulder and carried into their room. She bit back a yelp as she suddenly found herself falling onto the blankets.

She was still in her bra and panties, having just taken off her hero costume. Her eyes widened a little, a lustful shine to them as she watched him strip off his shirt and draw his pants down at an agonizingly slow pace. The woman's gaze followed the lean muscles of his chest down his abdomen, pausing to admire his toned physique before realizing what her teasing had done. Her pulse skipped a beat and she squeezed her thighs together, biting her bottom lip.

"Hands and knees. Now." His tone was authoritative, but held a sense of urgency. When she obeyed, he hooked his fingers through the waist of her panties and pulled them off of her. The man rested a hand on her lower back, steadying her as he lined himself up with her opening. His member rubbed at her slit a few times, making sure that she was ready for him, and then he gave a rough thrust upwards.

Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek, fingertips digging at the blankets beneath her as she felt him fill her and stretch her muscles around his width. "Ngh. Shouta…did I get you _excited_ ~?" she taunted.

"I told you that you shouldn't tease me." It was her only warning before he reached around her with both hands. One hand pulled down her bra, fingers immediately moving to the peak of her breast and massaging it. His other hand dipped between her legs, pressing at the bundle of nerves just above where he was now buried in her. Aizawa's hips pulled back a little and then pushed forward, harder. A moan tore from the woman's lips as she threw her head back and he leaned down, covering her mouth with his.

She could feel him rubbing at the bud above her slit, easing her closer and closer to a climax. Her muscles wetly clung to his member as it slid deeper into her with each thrust. The man was picking up a bit of speed now, his lips maintaining contact with hers as he sought release. The tension was growing in her lower abdomen and soon she felt herself reaching the peak of pleasure. Her muscles clenched around him and she moaned into the kiss, a hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

He felt his own release fast approaching and he quickened his pace further. When he spilled into her, he finally broke the kiss and bit back a groan. He fell onto his side when he had finished, arms wrapping around her and keeping her back pressed against his chest. The desire to sleep was strong. Aizawa could feel her body relaxing in his hold and he buried his face in her pale hair.

Hiyori wanted to turn toward him, but fatigue was catching up with her. Leading a class for All Might and then being so active with Aizawa. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes closed easily. She could feel the warmth of his breath against the back of her neck and the heat of his chest pressed to her back. He was still buried in her warmth, making their current position all the more intimate. "Shouta…don't…let me go again…"


	40. Early Days Oneshot

NeonHorizon: I wanted to write about Hiyori and Shigaraki's first meeting. And I wanted to explain why she's called "Yori" by Kurogiri and Shigaraki. The next chapter will be back to the normal story.

* * *

 _What was her name?_ He tugged at a loose braid of pale blond hair that hung beside his face, mouth twisted into a snarl as he struggled to focus. Amber eyes stared down at his cellphone, at the half-finished message. _I can't remember her name. What did Yurika name her?! It was something…with "yori" in it, right?_

Toxicity knew that he had to hurry to finish the message. The man he was talking to would not wait forever and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The fact that he was even willing to speak to Toxicity was incredible, but the fact that he was willing to make this trade was nothing short of a miracle. _A big-time villain like him, talking to a guy like me. I need to focus._

The venom was bubbling up in his veins and he tugged harder at his hair, trying to keep himself from losing it altogether. He narrowed his eyes and released a low growl, feeling venom drizzle down his lips from his fangs. _What did you name her, Yurika?! What is my daughter's name? Wait a second. What was Yurika's surname? What was that jerk's name? The man she was married to._

He typed "Mori" as the surname, feeling fairly confident that this was at least part of her name. He was sure that he saw "Mori" somewhere on Yurika's gravestone the last time he visited. Gripping the phone with a white-knuckled hand, he shook his head. Dark drops of venom splattered the ground beneath him.

Toxicity peered around the corner, into the alley. It was still early morning. The sun was just rising and the blanket-covered figure in the alley was still asleep. He had to be quick if he wanted to go undetected. _Was it Yuriko? No. Too close to her name. Yori…ko? Yes! That has to be it! Yoriko! Of course Yurika would give her a name meaning "reliable child"!_ He typed it into the message and smirked.

It would be for the best. His only child had been living on the street for some time now. He knew. He had seen her. He had tracked her to this alley, but he could never be a father. He had no desire to be a father. But if he could trade her for something from this man. From this notorious villain. It would be for the best. Her safety was promised, along with a small wage, if she would fulfill her purpose. An easy job. She would be a companion for a villain around her age. Easy.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Is someone burning trash?" The girl with short, pale hair glared at the man behind the bar. "And _you_. You look like you could some moisturizer. You've got worse skin than a strip of old leather," she continued, her gaze moving to the blue-haired villain.

"I thought we were getting someone useful. You've been here less than a minute and you're already insulting us. Why would we want someone like you around? Just go. You're not even worth the plastic on those cheap glasses." Shigaraki glowered back at her through his hair, setting aside the cards that he had been shuffling.

Kurogiri saw this venomous exchange between the two and set down the glass that he had been polishing. "We were told that you're skilled with your quirk," he spoke up, wanting to ease the tension.

"Hm? Yeah, _so_? You want a _demonstration_? I can do a level one on _him_ , if you want. You're the one, right? The one I'm supposed to be working for?" Her tails emerged from around her waist, beneath her hooded sweatshirt. Black, curved stingers clicked together in a threatening manner.

He held up a dark, misty hand. "The one that you're working for is Tomura Shigaraki. I would refrain from demonstrating my quirk on him, if I were you."

She raised a snow-white eyebrow and smirked. " _Him_? Really?"

"Yes. Really." Shigaraki stood now to approach the girl, scratching his neck as he drew close. "You're not good enough for me."

"I don't have to be. I just have to be good enough to do my job." It was clear now that she was mellowing from hostile to professional. Her body visibly seemed to relax and she held out a hand. "Tomura Shigaraki…it's nice to meet you."

Kurogiri wanted to warn her. She was just a girl. Younger than Shigaraki and approaching him with naiveté. He knew though. She needed to learn her place. If she was going to fulfill her purpose of being Shigaraki's caretaker and companion, she would need to know exactly what she was dealing with.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Yori. You wanted to show me what you can do, right? Here. Let's be friends. And I can show you what _I_ can do." The blue-haired young man's hand moved forward as if to shake hers.

 _Yori? He's giving me a nickname already? We just met._ Hiyori felt his hand close on her upper arm and pain filled her senses. The sleeve had disintegrated beneath his touch and he pulled away before his quirk could penetrate past the top layers of skin. She hissed, stepping back and pressing her free hand to the injury. There was blood and it stung, but she managed to keep herself from crying.

"D-disintegration, huh? Pretty cool, Shigaraki-san! Nifty! Wish I could do something that cool!" Hiyori knew immediately that this was someone not to be toyed with. This was someone to compliment and keep happy. _That guy in the alley. He said that was my job, right? I'm supposed to take care of someone called Shigaraki and keep them happy. So this is him?_

His lips curled back into a satisfied smile and he stepped back. "Yeah. Cool. You really think I'm cool, Yori?"

"Really cool," she agreed. The girl finally turned her head to look at her wound and felt the color drain from her face. Blood was soaking the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Hey. Um. Got a bandage or something?"

Shigaraki turned away to go back to his seat, giving her a dismissive hand gesture. "Kurogiri, take care of that."

"Come here, Yori."

She moved to sit a little ways down the counter from Shigaraki, but felt an intense glare directed at her. "What's up?"

"You're supposed to make me happy, aren't you? Sit closer. Here."

The girl swallowed hard and took the seat beside his, wary of where his hands were. He began playing with the stack of cards in front of him again, shuffling them. She offered the dark, misty man behind the counter her arm and he leaned over the bar to tend to it. As he worked, her sharp amber eyes focused on Shigaraki and the growing house of cards that he was building.

Over the next few weeks, Hiyori had to work on her sarcasm. Every so often, she would slip up and say something insulting to Shigaraki. It was fine if she said something mean to Kurogiri; he had a sense of humor and if she really made him angry, he would just warp her to some random location in the area. When Shigaraki lost his temper, she gained more wounds. More scars.

A month after joining was when she made a mistake and actually stung someone in front of him. They were out of the bar, Shigaraki accompanying her as she ran an errand for Kurogiri, and a man tried to mug them. First, she moved between the man and Shigaraki. Then her stingers were in the mugger's leg faster than he could react and his veins were pumped with a level two dose.

The man screamed and clawed at his face in a panic, his sight and hearing gone. Hiyori backed away from him, hands shaking and her teeth closing on the inside of her cheek. When she glanced to Shigaraki, she saw his red eyes wide with amazement. His mouth was curving into a smile that she could only describe as sadistic and when he turned to her, her blood ran cold.

"Are…are you okay, Shigaraki-san?"

"You tried to protect me." His smile grew and he took a step closer to her. "You put yourself in front of me to protect me."

"Sh…Shigaraki-san?"

"You're such a good support. Yeah. My support. You're a support class anyway; you're not a tank and you're not much of a fighter. My support." His eyes widened more when she grabbed his hand and he carefully extended a finger to keep from destroying her hand.

"We've got to go, Shigaraki-san! Come on!"

He dug his heels into the ground, smile falling to a frown. "Stop calling me that." With a sharp pull, he brought her to him and planted a hand on her shoulder, still keeping a finger extended. "I want you to call me Tomura. Got it? I call you Yori so you call me Tomura."

"T-Tomura?" She tested the name on her tongue, frowning afterwards. _It doesn't feel right. I'm working for him; we're not really friends. He does know that, right? That this is just a job?_


	41. Chapter 39

She knew that she was making a strange face, but it was hard to keep calm under these circumstances. Sitting with Recovery Girl, watching the exams take place, Hiyori felt excited. It was one thing to see the other teachers at work, but it was another thing entirely to see them in action.

It had been Aizawa's idea for her to stay with Recovery Girl to watch the exams, basically putting her on standby to help take care of any injured students. Of course, she gave the students one of her enthusiastic pep talks before the testing began. Now she was watching the first exam take place. She was already on the edge of her seat.

 _This is so cool! I've never actually seen most of them fight before so now I can really see their skills!_ Chewing the inside of her cheek, she grinned. Hiyori was excited about seeing the progress of the students as well. She knew that they had grown in skill since the sports festival so she wanted to see how much they had learned. _I just can't wait!_

"Mori-sensei, I'm surprised that you're not out there with the other teachers," Midoriya spoke up. "It seems like you'd be a pretty good test because of your experience as a villain."

"Hm? Well, I'm actually more of a caretaker by trade," she admitted. Hiyori pushed up her glasses, glancing over at the boy. "I'm better suited to help Recovery Girl. Besides, I'm pretty sure the other students wouldn't want to face _these_ babies." Her stingers clicked together behind her as her tails lifted.

"Well, actually, a few of the teachers did request your help with their exams," Recovery Girl chimed in.

Hiyori peered over at the woman, raising an eyebrow. "Which teachers?" To her surprise, the other female hero began to smile. "What?"

"A few of them wanted you to take part, but only _one_ of them gets you as their assistant."

Realization bloomed in Midoriya's expression. "Mori-sensei, you're going to-?"

"I never heard a word about it," Hiyori argued. _Shouta didn't say anything about me helping this morning. Wait. What if it isn't him? But when she said "assistant"…_

She watched the first exam, heart pounding and mind racing as she tried to think of who she would be assisting. Aizawa would have told her ahead of time if she was supposed to help him. It was only practical to give her time to plan or at least know what to expect from the day. After all, she was his assistant; not a student. Also, if he did intend to spring this on her at the last minute, she would easily hold it over his head later that night at home.

 _Hm?_ Hiyori was absently toying with a loose strand of snow-pale hair when she saw the next exam begin. Her pulse skipped a beat and the grin on her face grew. _Shouta versus Yaoyorozu and Todoroki? This should be interesting._

As the young woman stared at the screen, she felt her blood pumping faster and her tails wrapped around each other tightly. She subconsciously licked her lips, adrenaline rushing through her veins. _Villain Shouta. Damn it. I thought that if I was with heroes, I'd just like hero stuff. But he looks so cool! He's…_ _ **hot**_ _. He's always hot, but I mean...wow! He's amazing!_

Of course, she soon found herself filled with pride over the skills of the students. Todoroki had a plan, Yaoyorozu had amazing talent, and Hiyori gripped the edge of her seat with white-knuckled hands as she leaned forward. _Come on, Yaoyorozu! You can do this! Speak up! You're a smart kid; one of the smartest kids in 1-A! Grow a spine and kick some ass, kid!_

The anticipation was making her stomach do flips. She was on the edge of her seat, leaning forward with her elbows digging into her knees. When she saw Todoroki get captured, she felt a brief disappointment before seeing Yaoyorozu running down the street. _Come on! You can do this! You're strong! You're smart! Show them what you're made of!_

When Aizawa was caught, she was first just overwhelmingly proud of the students. This was then pushed aside as her heart skipped a beat. _Why does he look so cool, even when he's just been captured? Damn it. What's wrong with me? I'm getting all excited by seeing him get bound by a capture weapon like his._

"Mori, it's bad for your eyes to strain like that," Recovery Girl chided.

"I'm not straining them; it's a big screen." Heat rushed to her face and she slouched, turning her head to the side to try to hide the blush. _Okay so maybe I am staring kind of intensely. Damn it. I look like some kind of fan girl right now, don't I?_ She caught the students looking at her curiously and she frowned.

She watched a couple of other exams and then felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Hiyori had put it on silent, not wanting to interrupt the testing, and now dreaded checking to see who was trying to contact her. An eyebrow raised as she stared down at the name "Yagi Toshinori". She hesitantly lifted the phone to her ear, turning away from the others. "What's up?"

"I really hate bringing this up right now, but can you come-?"

"No worries; I'm on it." She felt eyes on her and turned to grin at the students and Recovery Girl. "Duty calls. But before I go…" The woman walked over to the students who had yet to take their exams. "Go out there, kick some ass, and if you pass your exam… _maybe_ you'll find a juice or soft drink waiting on your desk tomorrow."

Hiyori walked at a brisk pace, rummaging in her pocket for a hair tie as she went. She was glad that she had the foresight to bring one. She was glad that she had come back to UA, that she was wearing her hero costume again instead of the usual baggy sweater and pants. She was glad that she was going to get this opportunity.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose sort of ponytail and she soon found Yagi. Approaching him with a half-smile, she pushed her hands into her pocket. "So? My presence was requested~?"

His expression was one of blatant frustration and he rubbed the back of his neck when her staring became too intense to bear. "Yeah. I really hate to ask this of you, but I need you to help me with the exam."

"All Might needs an ex-villain's help?" she taunted.

"You were never really a villain," he argued. "Just help me. Please."

She knew there was no way that she could turn him down. If the exam ran too long, he could return to his normal form. The longer the exam lasted, the worse the toll on his body. "Tch. I mean, you know I can't say "no" to you, Yagi."

A large, warm hand rested on her shoulder and he attempted a smile. He felt weak, having to ask for her help, but it was necessary. "Thanks. I owe you for this."

"Heh. Great. I like chocolate and black coffee, just so you know. Just for future reference." She pushed up her glasses and felt her smile fading. _So we're going to be testing Midoriya and Bakugou, right? I need to think about how to approach this. Midoriya's quirk is kind of like Yagi's. Bakugou has some serious explosive power. I'll have to keep my distance from both of them._

"You can use your capture weapon," he started. "Just don't use those knives."

Hiyori feigned surprise. "You knew about my knives?" she asked, a hand going to her cheek. "And you really think I'd use them on _teenagers_ , Yagi?"

"I'm not-!" The man caught the mischievous grin that tugged at her lips and shook his head. "You just love messing with me, don't you? I can't imagine what Aizawa goes through."

Her expression turned dead serious. "I don't mess with Shouta. Not after…"

"What? What happened?" Yagi stared down at her intensely, waiting for her to explain further. His mind immediately raced with possibilities.

"Well…let's just say…" She took a step closer, fidgeting with the capture weapon hanging on her belt. "I...only mess with him when I'm up for some _fun_!" Hiyori snickered when she saw a very, very faint pinkish hue rise to the man's face and stepped back. Shaking her head, she turned away from him. "Yagi, you're just the _best_ , you know that?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

The door was open slightly. He hated it when other people went into that room. He knew that Toga kept going in and stealing from his girl's snack stash. He knew that Dabi occasionally wandered into the room to look through her manga. The cats frequently wanted into the room as well and Kurogiri was usually the one to grant them access.

 _Why's she so nice to everyone? It's not her job to keep them happy._ Shigaraki slipped into her room and found a couple of the kittens curled up on her blanket. He kicked the door closed him and sat on the edge of her bed. _She's been gone for too long. She's not answering my calls or messages._ He slouched, glaring down at the floor as he chewed on his lower lip. _I hate it when she ignores me! I don't care if she's doing it on purpose or not; she knows that I hate being ignored!_

He fell onto his back, wrinkling the blanket and jostling the pillows when he made the bed bounce. His eyes narrowed upon the ceiling and he sighed, reaching to stroke two fingers along the spine of one of the cats. She would return. She would have to return; it was her purpose. He needed her.

The door opened, but he remained where he was. Shigaraki did not know who it was or care who it was. It was all the same. This person was intruding into her room. The only person who belonged there, in this moment, was him. "Get out of here. Do you think she'd be okay with you just trespassing and going through her stuff? You don't belong here. She doesn't even really like you."

"She sure doesn't act like she doesn't like me." Dabi leaned against the wall beside the door, his vibrant turquoise eyes moving from the other villain to the shelf of manga. He walked over to the shelf, running a finger along the spines of the books and smirking to himself. "That vampire freak is hanging around outside. Pretty sure that if we were a real bar, he'd be scaring off customers. He's out there talking to himself like some kind of psycho."

Shigaraki bristled at the mention of Yori's father and sat up. _I banned that creep. I showed him what I'll do if he doesn't go away. What's his problem?_ He left her room, knowing that he would need to settle things once more if he wanted to keep Toxicity from interfering. The last thing he wanted was the aging villain messing up his plans and voicing his unwanted criticisms.

 _He says I'm not good enough for her. She's my support; she's supposed to be good enough for me. And he called me weak. He called the League of Villains low-level. I'm going to show him. When we strike again, he'll have to admit that we're better than him._ Shigaraki was nearing the bar's front entrance, fully aware of the other villains in the bar watching him. The second that the door was open, Toxicity shoved past him to enter and Shigaraki scowled. Although, deep down, he knew that he should be at least a little happy. Unlike Toxicity, he knew where Yori was.


	42. Chapter 40

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. It was exhilarating, to say the least. Fighting on All Might's team, as a pretend villain. Facing off against two incredibly ambitious heroes in training. Hiyori gripped her capture weapon tighter in her hands as she rounded a corner and jumped out at the approaching students. "Surprise!"

The look of pure confusion on Bakugou's face was almost enough to break her focus, but then she saw Midoriya's lips twist in concentration. She spun on her heel, dodging a punch aimed at her midsection and stuck her tongue out at him. "What's wrong? Didn't think you'd see your cute "Mori-sensei" here? You kids are just too… _innocent_ …sometimes!"

The dark-haired student rushed at her and she did her best to avoid his strikes, taking only minor damage. _And to think that I didn't know anything about fighting. Maybe it was those late nights out with Shigaraki. Maybe it was babysitting Toga when she went out. I feel…_ _ **pumped**_ _!_ Hiyori lifted her tails in time to strike backwards at the approaching second student.

Bakugou's upper arm was scraped shallowly by one stinger, but the other sank deep into his shoulder. A level one dose entered his bloodstream and she swiftly yanked her stinger free. Blood droplets dotted the ground and he gritted his teeth. The boy shook his head a few times, as if to shake off the venom's effect, but it was clear. His vision was starting to alter.

Hiyori twirled out of the way when he charged at her, one ankle hooking behind his knee and shoving him to the ground. She turned quickly, swinging her capture weapon at Midoriya and catching his right wrist. "Caught one!" The woman turned sharply, hurling him down the street and causing him to scrape his elbows and knees. When she looked back to where she had left Bakugou, he was gone.

 _Oh…damn it! Where did he-?!_ A blast from behind sent her flying forward. Her tails helped her to correct her balance so she would at least stay upright and she twisted again. The heels of her boots skidded over the concrete and she crouched, licking her lips. The tails lifted behind her, stingers clicking wetly together with his blood. "Okay…no worries!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _I didn't think that Mori-sensei would be helping All Might! But I guess it kind of makes sense. If he can't hold that form for the whole exam. And she's probably saving him a little time by stalling us like this._ Midoriya freed himself from the capture weapon and rubbed his wrist. He saw her fighting Bakugou now and looked around, wary of All Might's position.

Only a few of the students had ever seen Mori fight before and he had been one of those privileged enough to see her try to kill Stain. He remembered her movements and tactics from that night. Keeping a distance was in his best interest, but at the same time he had to be wary of her position.

 _She specializes in ambush attacks and long-term infiltration so she's good at stalking and hiding. Even if we get away from her, we have to make it to the exit without her surprising us again._ He winced, seeing her stingers strike at Bakugou's face. The edges were making contact with his skin, opening small cuts. _She's barely holding back. I'd never heard of her before so I thought she probably wasn't much of a villain, but she's actually really skilled._

 **Shift P.O.V**

The pale-haired woman leapt back, disengaging from her fight with Bakugou when she caught a figure in the corner of her eye, racing down the street toward them. A wicked grin tugged at her lips and she turned her head toward Midoriya. Without a word, she ran at him. A kick connected with her shoulder, making her tumble backwards, but her tail helped again with keeping her balance.

She crouched and then sprinted forward, tail whipping side to side and hands curled into fists. She had seen it in his hand. The boy was tightly gripping her capture weapon and she intended to get it back. The two struggled for a moment, but her tails finally nicked his cheek, leaving two bloody lines. Just deep enough for a little venom to get in.

The capture weapon was now in her hands and she darted into the nearest alley to make her escape. Another figure was coming their way so she took the opportunity to observe the students. _They're tough, but can they handle All Might?_

It was intense to watch. It had been intense to fight the two boys, but seeing a strong hero like All Might fight them was something else altogether. She was slightly worried for the kids' safety. _If he was a real villain, those two would be dead by now_ , she reminded herself. _He's being careful, but he wants to challenge them. I get it. It just seems kind of sadistic._

The worry for her students was replaced with something else now. Admiration. Excitement. Biting the inside of her cheek, she felt her heart race. When she saw the chance to regroup with All Might, the woman sprinted after him. "Looking good out there," she greeted him. "You don't pull any punches, huh?"

"We have to give them a good challenge," he replied.

"Yeah." Hiyori tightened her ponytail and tilted her head when she saw him looking at her. A smirk pulled her lips back, her tails twirling around each other. "Hm? What's up? You look surprised by something."

"I never saw you as a villain. You're a pretty good actress, Hiyori."

"Yeah, well, villainy is in my blood, remember? Maybe it's just an instinct." Her smirk grew as she moved closer. They were watching the two students from above, planning their next attack. "Speaking of good acting…you're not bad. I'd go evil for villain All Might," she remarked. Her smirk became a grin when she saw him lean down toward her. "Hm? You don't even realize how _sexy_ villain All Might is, do you~?" Hiyori could not finish the sentence with a straight face. She broke down, laughing hysterically. "Yagi, you're so easy to mess with! I didn't think your All Might face could stop smiling!"

A booming sort of laugh left him and caused her to stumble back a step, almost losing her balance. His hand darted out, closing around her wrist to steady her. "Someday, I might pay you back for all of that teasing."

She saw him take off after the students, but hesitated to follow him. _What…the hell? Is he messing with me? Did All Might seriously just say something like that?!_ Gritting her teeth, she hurried after him.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Hiyori and All Might are doing their test now! You missed it; Hiyori was on fire out there!" Yamada grinned, seeing the way that Aizawa's eyebrow lifted. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know that she was helping him with his exam." He looked at the monitor, his expression one of frustration. "Who decided this?"

"Nezu said it would be a good opportunity for her, but I think All Might was the one that suggested it."

 _What is she doing?_ Like most of the staff and students, Aizawa had extremely limited knowledge of her actual fighting ability. When he saw the cuts on the two students and the way that they seemed to be stumbling, he knew that her venom was in them. _She actually stung them? I thought she'd go easy on them. That was why I didn't want her to take part in the exams._

"Look at her go! Those two make a pretty good team, huh?"

"I guess." He ran a hand over his hair, sighing. _We need to have a talk when she gets done. She should have at least told me that she was doing this. I didn't know she even wanted to help with the tests. I would have had her come with me._ As he watched her and All Might close in on the two teenagers, he felt a small surge of pride. She really was trying her best to test the boys' abilities.

The end of the fight found the two heroes separated with All Might closer to the exit and Hiyori stranded much further down the main street. Her own capture weapon had been turned against her by Midoriya, the black leather cuffs securing her arms behind her. She was mostly alright. A few scrapes and bruises. Her hair had come loose from her ponytail. She just looked somewhat pitiful as she wandered down the road, arms bound, dragging a chain behind her.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Well. I feel like a loser. I mean, they both did really well out there. They put up a good fight._ She tugged at the restraints and grimaced. _How did Midoriya get out of these? Is there a latch or something that I'm just not able to feel?_ Hiyori bowed her head, biting her lip as she tried to feel around for some mechanism that would cause the cuffs to open. Just as she was about to give up and ask All Might for help, she felt a sharp tugging at the chain.

She turned on her heel to avoid falling onto her bottom and was surprised to see who was holding the chain in their hand. Dark eyes met her amber ones and she attempted a half-grin. "You found me~"

Aizawa took several steps forward, coiling the chain as he went, and finally stopped right in front of her. Reaching down, he pushed up her glasses. "Good work today." The compliment did not sound like a compliment. His tone showed blatant irritation. His eyes narrowed and he lifted her chin with a finger.

"Yeah?" She licked her lips and leaned forward a little. "Are you going to _reward_ me?"

"No." He drew his hand away and turned, walking off down the road with the chain still in his grip. The female hero walked behind him, confused. When they neared the exit, with All Might in sight, he looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. "I'm going to do something, but it's not a reward."

Hiyori's pulse sped up and she knew that her cheeks were turning red. "Wh…what are you going to do?" Her pace increased as she tried to walk beside him, wanting to see his face now that he was looking away again. He refused to answer, preferring to keep her oblivious. She half-grinned. "Fine. I like surprises. Oh! You know what? I wanted to tell you something."

Leaning up to his ear, she nipped sharply and caused the man to tense. "You looked… _really_ …hot out there today, Shouta~" A hand tangled in her pale hair and she found a mouth covering hers. A chest pressed against Hiyori's, her shoulders and backside making contact with the side of the exit. She kissed back, hands straining at the cuffs that still held her arms behind her. _I want to touch him! Damn it! He's messing with me, isn't he?_

A hand slipped behind her back and the cuffs loosened. Before she could reach up to hold onto him, he stepped back and wordlessly began to walk away. The capture weapon fell heavily to the floor behind her and she scowled. "Hey! Damn it! Don't just-! Ugh!" Hiyori gathered her weapon, securing it on her belt, and jogged after him. "Shouta! Shouta, you can't-!"

"Hiyori! You were awesome out there today! I didn't know you had those kinds of moves!" Yamada slung an arm around her shoulders, grinning. "I wish you had helped with my exam!"

She smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know if you could keep up with me," she joked. "So how did the students do? I probably missed a few exams, right?"

As Yamada and Midnight told her about their exams, she found her eyes wandering to Aizawa. She wanted to ask him more about what had happened before. _He knows how frustrating that was. I can tell._ She greeted All Might when the other hero approached and they talked about their exam. "I couldn't believe I let my guard down though! Did you see Midoriya grab my capture weapon?!"

"Yeah, that was pretty gutsy," he agreed. His eyes darted to the woman's sleeve. More specifically to the knife that he knew was sheathed within the sleeve. "So are you going tonight?"

"Hm? Going where?"

"We didn't get to invite her yet," Midnight spoke up. "Hiyori, we're going out to celebrate the end of the exams tonight. You're coming with us, right? You turned us down after the Sports Festival."

Hiyori looked toward Aizawa, wondering if he planned to go with them. He seemed intent on going over the exam results instead of listening to them. "Yeah. Sure. Don't have any other plans tonight." Now she saw him turn his head in their direction and raise an eyebrow. "Shouta! You don't mind, right?"

Not waiting for a response, Yamada patted her back. "Alright! Tonight is going to be great!"


	43. Chapter 41

NeonHorizon: The phrase of the day is "blue-haired hoodie gremlin". By far my most favorite line that anyone in this fanfiction has ever said.

* * *

Shigaraki chewed at his lower lip anxiously, trying to will himself to drown out the voice of Toxicity. He had tried to expel the man from the bar, telling him for the hundredth time that Yori was not there. Day after day, the man showed up and day after day, Shigaraki was forced to repeat the same threats and the same explanation that she was not there.

Toxicity seemed to have worked himself into a venom-fueled frenzy on this day. Thus why he was now following Shigaraki down the street. Despite the younger villain's clear wish to get away from him. Despite the younger villain's obvious irritation and anxiety. Shigaraki had just wanted to get away from everyone so he could think about why everyone was so obsessed with Stain. For once, this was bothering him more than the loss of Yori.

The older man alternated between ranting to himself and occasionally speaking to the other two villains that were with them. Spinner had absolutely no interest in what was being said, but Twice would glance over and it seemed to feed the older villain's enthusiasm.

"Do you know what that impudent boy Dabi said to me?" he demanded.

Shigaraki casually glanced over his shoulder, hoping that once the man said his piece that he might go off in search of Dabi instead of following them. "You don't care if no one's listening and you're going to say it anyway. Just say it."

"That disgusting brat looked me dead in the eye and said "your daughter calls me daddy, too"! What kind of person raised that boy?! Speaking that way to an elder and showing that sort of attitude to a high-level villain like me!" Toxicity looked as if he might start foaming at the mouth, so worked into a frenzy.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ The blue-haired villain reached into the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt, fidgeting with "Father" and hoping that Toxicity might step into the street and get hit by a truck. _I don't get it. I told him that she's missing. And even if she wasn't, I'm not telling him where she is._

"Dabi almost makes _this_ pitiful specimen look like a _gentleman_!" the man continued, pointing a metal claw at Shigaraki.

"Yeah, he's pretty crude! He's not so bad!"

 _Why is Twice encouraging him?_ He felt a little blood on his lip and realized that he had chewed through it. A hand lifted, sleeve wiping away the mess and stinging slightly. It was hot outside. Too hot for a sweatshirt. But he had a plan and it did not involve showing his face. _I need to lose these guys._

"My daughter deserves only the best!"

"Shut up already." Shigaraki glared at him now, red eyes narrowed upon amber ones as he saw indignation take form on the man's face. "You don't even know her name. I'm getting sick of hearing you talk about my girl like she actually means something to you."

Toxicity bristled and drew back his arm is if the strike him, but hesitated. He lowered his arm, fangs baring, and he turned away from the younger villain. "Just as disrespectful as that demon spawn! I should expect nothing less of someone that she would be so close to! My offspring deserves someone great and powerful! Not some blue-haired little hoodie gremlin!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Why am I chaperoning this? How did I get roped into this? It's not like this is a school field trip or something!_ Hiyori watched the students scatter throughout the shopping center to get supplies for the summer camp, a frown tugging at her lips. She looked to the two remaining students and quirked an eyebrow. "Need any help finding stuff?"

"Ah! N-no, I can manage! Thanks, Mori-sensei." Midoriya smiled, trying to be reassuring. Beside him, Uraraka wore a look of conflict. As if she had something to say, but was hesitating.

Hiyori smirked and pushed up her glasses. "Well, okay then. I guess I'll go kill some time." She turned away and began to walk in the direction of a clothing store, one hand reaching up to self-consciously pull her scarf a little higher. _No one saw it, right? I feel like all of the kids saw it and were staring._ It was hot that day. Too hot to be wearing a scarf. But she had something to hide. _Why did Shouta leave a mark on the side of my neck?! Damn it! He knows how self-conscious I can get!_

She did not make it to the clothing store. A hand grabbed hers and she found herself being steered off in a different direction by Kaminari. "Hey, hang on a second! I need to get stuff, too!" she protested.

"Awww, c'mon! You have to go with us! You're our second-favorite teacher!"

"What do you mean "us" and what's with this "second-favorite" stuff again? You think I'm not good enough to be the top favorite?" Hiyori let lead her off to where Kirishima and Bakugou were.

"I mean, you're competing with _All Might_."

"Heh. Okay, fair enough. What are we looking at over here? I don't think it can beat the almost love confession that I saw." She heard her phone ping in her pocket and frowned. As the students moved along to pick out supplies, she checked the new message and tensed.

Hiyori had thought that he might have lost his phone. _I haven't heard from him since I was picked up by Shouta._ Staring down at Dabi's name, she was hesitant to open the message. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. It read: **Saw you at that bar last night. You look pretty cute playing hero**.

Her face paled as she looked over her shoulder. Of course, he was nowhere to be seen. _He saw me last night? He isn't here now, right? Why would he be? How would he know-?_ She jumped, almost dropping her phone when it pinged with a new message from him. This one made her frown, her courage rising as she was certain that he was nowhere near her. _He's just trying to intimidate me._

The new message read: **Hey, babe. Want to go to karaoke?** Hiyori, against her better judgement and fueled by irritation, typed out a response. She told him to ask Toga and then shoved her phone into her pocket. _Damn it. Damn it! Why did I reply?!_ Two more new messages popped up on her phone and she felt compelled to check, just to be sure that he was not telling her that he was close. They were simple. The first: **Come on, babe. Don't be like that.** The second: **You know you want to have some fun with me again, Yori.**

 **Shift P.O.V**

He was talking. He had his hand on the boy's neck, one finger extended to keep from killing him. Right in mid-sentence, his eyes lifted from the ground and widened. Chewing his bottom lip, he willed himself to remain seated and finish his little talk with Midoriya. It was difficult, though. So difficult. She was right there.

As he continued talking, he kept his eyes locked on the white-haired girl in the shop. Her glasses had slipped down a little and he watched her push them up, a half-smile pulling at the corner of her lips. A boy, he assumed one of the students, walked over to her and showed her something that made her smother a laugh.

Shigaraki's free hand lifted, scratching his neck as he struggled with his new inner conflict. _My girl is right there. No heroes in sight. No one here to stop me from just taking her back._ A smile drew at his chapped, scarred lips and he bowed his head for a moment. "You have something that I want…Midoriya. You don't even know how valuable she is. I bet you don't even realize how great she is."

"Are you…talking about Mori-sensei?"

Red eyes lifted again to look in the girl's direction. She was laughing now as a blond student held up something for her to look at. "Yori…is **_mine_**."

"She wanted to be a hero. Did she ever tell you that?"

"What did you say?"

"She…told the class that she wanted to be a hero when she was a kid. But everyone told her that her quirk was too evil for her to be a hero so she gave up on her dream. You didn't know that?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"You're serious about that shirt?" Hiyori stared at the zig-zagging orange and pink stripes, quirking an eyebrow.

"You don't think it looks cool? Kirishima said it was cool!" Kaminari protested. He held up the tank top, tilting his head.

"Kirishima wore those weird sandals today. You're really going to take _his_ advice on fashion? I mean, if you want to literally look like a clown, by all means buy it." She saw his frown deepen as he put the shirt back on the shelf. "You want help picking something out?"

"If we're talking about fashion, though, you're not much better, Mori-sensei. You only wear black and white. And sometimes gray. It's kind of like asking Aizawa-sensei for fashion advice."

"Rude. Heh. No worries; I'm not really offended." She yawned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey, I'm going to grab a coffee. Don't buy anything ridiculous, okay? You seriously won't get any girls with a shirt like that one."

"Awww! Mean!"

"Telling it like it is." Hiyori tucked her hands into her pockets and walked out of the store at a leisurely pace. Outside, there seemed to be a big crowd forming around one of the large, potted trees. _What's going on over there? Some kind of demonstration or something?_

She found the vending machines and put her back to the crowd. Coins slipped into the machine, clinking softly. Her selection was made. While she waited for her drink, Hiyori drew her phone from her pocket to check the time. Unsurprisingly, there were more messages from Dabi. One from Toga. _How did she get my number?_ Several from Shigaraki. One from Aizawa. Staring down at the screen, her tails released her waist and swayed side to side. _I need to get a new phone. It's weird to have villains and heroes contacting this one._

The coffee was ready for her to take now, but before she could bend down to grab it, something stopped her. Arms slipped around her waist from behind and a head leaned against the back of hers. She tensed, feeling the arms tighten around her, pulling her back against the person's chest. "Um…c-can I…help…you…?"

There was a moment of silence. Their head drew away from hers and leaned down to the side of her neck. Chapped lips brushed over her ear, startling the girl. "I'm so happy to see you…I don't even know what to say."

Hiyori's eyes widened and she tried to remain calm. Her hands were shaking a little as she pushed her phone into her pocket again. The girl's elbows bent, hands gently resting on his arms as she bit the inside of her cheek. _Shigaraki?! What is he doing here? Why is he here? Did he know I'd be here or is he here after the students?_ Warm breath caressed the side of her neck and ear as he sighed; a content sound as he seemed to almost nuzzle against her. "Tomura…"

"My girl wanted to be a hero. I never would have guessed. You wanted to be a hero when you were a kid." Shigaraki closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. "You knew you weren't cut out for it though, didn't you? We couldn't be together if you were a hero, Yori. I need my support. I need my girl."

 _What should I do?_ She heard people hurrying around somewhere behind her. It sounded like they were looking for someone. _Did he hurt someone here at the shopping center?!_ Her hands tightened on his arm. "Tomura, I-"

"You love me, don't you? You want me to be happy. You're always so sweet to me, Yori." He felt her tails coil loosely around his left leg and tensed, but felt the back of her stingers gently rub along his leg as if to sooth him. His breathing hitched and he leaned further into her soft, fair skin. "I need to take you back with me," he decided. "I can't leave you here. With them. You're not a _babysitter_. I need you more than _they_ do."

Hiyori felt his arms leave her, but soon a hand grasped hers. One finger was lifted away from the others, careful not to hurt her. The girl's heart began to race in panic. Going back to the League of Villains was not an option. Immediately, she imagined being torn apart by Nomus. Being coldly murdered by Toxicity. All for One had warned her before; not even Shigaraki could protect her from her fate if she betrayed him. "Tomura, wait-!"

"Hey! Mori-sensei, we've got to clear out! The police are looking for this guy and they want everyone to leave the shopping center so they can search!" Kirishima paused as he neared the woman and frowned. "Uh…Mori-sensei?"

Her hand was released. She glimpsed Shigaraki's expression as he turned away and saw his face contorted in disappointment. _He…looks so upset._


	44. Chapter 42

NeonHorizon: No one reads these. Next chapter will be the summer camp. Thank you to the people that leave reviews; you're lovely. Here's some semi-sweetness before chaos erupts.

* * *

"Hiyori, you okay? You look pretty ragged. Did the kids wear you out?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked across the desk at Yagi. "Heh. "Ragged", huh? Yagi, you really know how to make a girl feel pretty."

"You do look kind of out of it today," Yamada agreed, sitting next to her. "What's up, Hiyori? Is Shouta keeping you up late?"

"She's been working on lesson plans. Don't spread weird rumors." Aizawa sat on her other side, giving the young woman a frown when he saw her slump forward onto her desk. "Go get a coffee."

"I don't want to leave the comfort of my desk," she mumbled.

Yagi exchanged worried glances with Yamada and rested a hand on Hiyori's shoulder. "Hey. I'll go with you. My treat. I owe you one, remember?"

"You're too sweet." Pushing out her chair, she glanced over at Yamada to see the man grinning now. "You're not very subtle. Either of you." A sigh escaped her and she started toward the door with Yagi walking alongside her. "You're going to be okay walking around the school like that?"

"There aren't any students here today."

"Right, right. Summer break. Yeah." Hiyori tugged up the hood of her costume, letting it shade her eyes from the overhead lights in the hallway. _How do they do it? I worked on five lesson plans for the beginning of the next term, but I feel like I had a death match with Toxicity._ She rolled her shoulders a little, trying to loosen her muscles. A popping sound, followed by a sensation of relief. "Ngh. So what's up? You look like you have something to say."

He hesitated, watching her from the corner of his eye. "I heard about the incident at the shopping center." Immediately, she tensed. Both hands pushed into the front pocket of her costume and she narrowed her eyes. "Shigaraki tried to take you, didn't he?"

Another sigh left her lips. "I'm his "most favorite thing". Did I ever tell you that? He calls me his support, his girl, his princess, and his "most favorite thing". Kind of a lot of pressure on me, right? I don't get it. I mean, I'm not worth being called those things. Why should I be _anyone's_ favorite _anything_? Why should I mean that much to someone? And why did it have to be him?"

Yagi was silent for a long moment as they neared a corner. "You're important," he finally protested.

A bitter laugh burst from her as she shook her head. " _Important_ , huh? Why is that? I'm a neurotoxic twin-tail, ex-villain, middle school dropout, hero wannabe! I'm nothing special! Look at me! I wear glasses! I'm a nerd! I have stingers like a scorpion and I look like an evil teenager! I shouldn't be anyone's favorite anything!"

To her surprise, her back suddenly made contact with the wall and he gripped her shoulders, leaning down toward her. Their faces were inches apart now; his intense blue eyes boring into her amber ones. "Stop putting yourself down."

"Why did I think that All Might would understand how I feel?" Hiyori felt deflated now. Her fatigue was returning and she lowered her gaze. "Look. I'm sorry. No worries, okay? I'm just…feeling blue, I guess. I had to have Kirishima come to my rescue. Do you know what it's like to be saved by one of your students? How weak it makes you feel?"

"Stop." His grip tightened a little on her shoulders and he drew closer. "You're not weak. You're not a villain. I know you, Hiyori. You're brave and you're smart. You're worth more than you give yourself credit for. I know that you probably can't see that, but you have to believe me. So stop putting yourself down. You _are_ important and you mean a lot to plenty of people."

Her eyes widened when his hands lowered, arms encircling her and pulling her against his boney frame. She hesitantly lifted her hands and pressed them to his upper back to reciprocate the hug. "…why…are you so encouraging…?"

"I care about you. A lot." The embrace tightened a little and when he finally pulled away, he saw a warm blush forming across her cheeks. "Sorry."

"No. I shouldn't be acting so mopey. I think it's just the fatigue setting in. Or Shouta is rubbing off on me! Next thing you know, I'll be toting around my own sleeping bag, right?" Hiyori grinned and tapped a fingertip to his forehead. "Thanks, Yagi. I needed that."

"Yeah. No problem." He rubbed the spot she had touched, frowning as she started off down the hallway again.

She got her coffee from the vending machine, subconsciously looking over her shoulder out of paranoia. _No sign of Shigaraki. Just Yagi standing nearby._ Hiyori tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smirked. "Hey, remember that exam? Midoriya's pretty tough, huh? I didn't think he would turn my own capture weapon against me. I can see why he's your favorite."

"I don't have favorites," he argued, holding up his hands in defense.

Lifting the coffee, she raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I have a favorite. I'm pretty sure Shouta has a favorite. Not that that kid is even in our class." She sipped her beverage, remembering what he had said about the student from 1-C named Shinsou. _That kid…kind of reminds me of Shouta._

"So which student is your favorite?" Yagi inquired, walking with her back toward the teachers' room.

"Hmm. Probably Kirishima. He's got a lot of positivity, a ton of energy, and he's determined. His quirk seems kind of hard to deal with in offensive situations, too, but he makes it work."

"That's a pretty good assessment. You almost sounded like a real teacher."

Her smirk returned and she walked in front of him, backwards so that she could look at him. "Aww. Did you just _tease_ me?" Seeing him smile, she tilted her head. "What's so amusing?"

"I like you better when you're like this," he confessed.

Heat bloomed in her face and she looked away. "Yeah? W-well good. But saying stuff like that? Someone might get the wrong idea or something." She grinned and turned around, putting her back to him.

"The summer camp starts tomorrow," the man started. "Are you going to come by tonight or do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"What?" They were nearing the teachers' room now and she looked at him over her shoulder with confusion. _What is he talking about? Did we make plans and I just don't remember?_

"You're staying with me until the summer camp is over." Meeting her gaze, he saw the bewilderment there and frowned. "Hiyori?"

"I'm going to the summer camp," she argued. "Why wouldn't I?"

"The League of Villains is after you! Why would you be going anywhere that dangerous?!" Yagi saw her eyes start to narrow in annoyance. "Hiyori, you're not going to the summer camp."

The door was opened and she glared first at Yamada because he was sitting directly in her line of sight and then turned her fierce gaze upon Aizawa. "What's this I hear about me not going to the summer camp?" she demanded.

He looked up from the screen and quickly shifted his eyes toward Yagi. "She's going to the summer camp."

"She's being targeted by the League of Villains! It's dangerous-!"

"Hiyori is a teacher just like us. She's an adult. She can take care of herself; she's twenty-four. What kind of example would that set for the students if we had her stay behind? Besides, it's more logical to have her help with the summer camp. She helped design some of the exercises."

"I'm twenty-four?"

"She didn't even know her own age!" Yagi protested.

Aizawa's slightly bloodshot eyes narrowed and he sighed. "She's going with us and that's final. I need her to be there. Unless you have some other reason why she shouldn't go."

"No, I just…" He trailed off and went to his seat. "Just be careful."

"She's an adult. She can handle it."

 _I don't think I've ever felt so proud of something that Shouta said._ Hiyori sat beside him and half-smiled, leaning forward over her desk to watch him continue his work. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah, you're twenty-four. I looked it up."

She snorted. "W-was that a _joke_ just now? Did the world stop on its axis? Shouta made a joke!"

When they were back in his apartment after work, Hiyori found herself a little amused to know how old she really was. As she finished making dinner for them both, she carried his plate to him and settled at his side. _I'm twenty-four. That's so weird. It feels so weird to suddenly know my age. I'm kind of old compared to the students, I guess._ She glanced over at her "boss" and smiled. _How old is he? Thirty-something, right?_

"I'm six years older than you," he stated bluntly. He saw her blush and realized that she was staring at him now. "What?"

"You just…you look really good with your hair pulled back like that. When you eat. I mean, you always look cool, but I can see more of your face so, like…um…" Hiyori jumped a little when she felt a hand grip her chin. Her head was held in place as he leaned over, closing the distance between them and covering her mouth with his. Pulse racing, she wrapped her arms around his neck to let her pull him down more to her level.

The man's hand moved from her chin to her cheek, caressing the side of her face. When she tried to get closer, he broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against hers. "I was worried," he finally admitted. "You were almost abducted."

"I'm…fine though. See? And you said it yourself; I can protect myself." She pulled away and then leaned down, resting her face between his shoulder and neck. "Shouta." A hand reached over, closing the notebook that he had been writing in. Hiyori let it drop to the floor and pulled herself up so she straddled his lap. "You really want me to go to the summer camp?"

His hands went to her hips, gripping securely and bringing his mouth down to her ear. "I want you to go to the summer camp. I don't want to leave you behind. You worked hard to help me prepare those kids for their exam and you even helped administer a test. You earned this. Besides, we'll have some free time at one point."

She smirked and leaned back a little. "Oh? You have something planned? Shouta, I didn't think that you would mix work with pleasure~"

Aizawa's right hand lifted, fingers dipping beneath her scarf and pulling it down. He examined the mark that he had left and leaned down to kiss it. "Don't say something that will make me need to punish you again."


	45. Chapter 43

"Hey, old man. You're here again?"

"I said that I wanted to speak with Yoriko and I intend to come to this dismal pit of delinquents until I am able to do so." Toxicity's eyes narrowed as he saw the young man sit beside him at the bar. "To what do I owe this displeasure? There are plenty of empty seats."

Kurogiri looked from the younger villain to the older one, as if to determine which one should be expelled from the hideout. When Toxicity tipped his empty cup in the misty man's direction, he hesitated to refill it. "I have something that you might appreciate," he announced. Grabbing two clean glasses, he set them down in front of the two other villains and went to get a special bottle.

Toxicity turned in his seat as Kurogiri poured the drinks, taking in the scene behind him. Toga and Twice seemed to be excited about something and Compress was observing them as well. "So many low-level punks and _none_ of you know the whereabouts of that demon spawn! How is it even possible?!"

"You're seriously too loud. Is that your "dad" voice or something? Take it back a notch; you're indoors." Dabi eyed the bottle that Kurogiri had selected, immediately recognizing it. He remembered the last time that he tasted that bitter, burning drink and it had been with Yori.

"Your drink is ready." Kurogiri could not hide the disdain from leaking into his voice as he watched Toxicity turn. "I'm sure that you're familiar with this; it's Yori's preferred liquor. Unless you would rather have something lighter. I'm sure that we have some soda at the back of the refrigerator."

The man tapped his metal-tipped fingers against the counter as he stared down into the amber liquid. His nose wrinkled as he sniffed at it and finally he closed his hand around the glass. "My daughter drinks this?"

"It's her favorite. I've seen her throw these back like they're nothing. Pretty sure she likes the bitter flavor," Dabi remarked. "If a girl like Yori can handle it-"

The door to the living area opened and Shigaraki glared out at the other villains. His nails dragged over his neck for a moment as he seemed to consider going back the way he came, but then he spotted the glasses and alcohol. He walked over to the counter, taking a seat a few spaces down from the other two. "You're having Yori's drink?"

"If they can handle it. The only person that I've seen finish a full glass of this drink without cringing is Yori. It's bitter and spicy. Most people prefer the dullness of beer or sweetness of a lighter drink." Kurogiri looked over at Shigaraki, who started to pick at the dry skin of his lower lip.

Toxicity was watching him closely and he was fully aware of it. The older villain was far from subtle about showing his disdain for Shigaraki. "You can't handle her drink," he started. "I saw you try it last time and you couldn't handle it. My girl is tough enough to drink this and she likes it. So what's that say about you? I think you're afraid of her being better than you at something and you don't even realize what a great villain she is."

"I won't take these kinds of insults from an insolent boy like you!" The man's rough voice came out in a loud growl that made Twice jump and drew the attention of the other villains in the bar. "I will drink this and _enjoy_ it! My palate is far superior to hers! I will appreciate this more than that **_demon spawn_** ever could!"

Dabi lifted his glass, tipping it a little to make the aroma lift. Bitter. Spicy. His lips stretched into a smile and he looked to the man beside him. Toxicity really was a joke. Not quite old, not quite young. Hair that was long, neatly pulled away from his face, and a pale blond color. Piercings glinted in his right ear and he seemed to be trying to dress hip. Like someone younger. Like someone too young to have a daughter Yori's age. "You think you can handle it, old man?"

"You will address me with respect!" The man's free hand curled into a fist and slammed down against the surface of the counter. "My name is Toxicity and I demand that you treat me with the proper respect!"

"Okay, "Dad". Whatever you say."

His face was turning red with rage and dark venom began to drip from the tips of his fangs. "I never once said that I approved of you seeing my daughter! Not you and not that shriveled excuse for a villain that calls himself the leader of you pathetic misfits!"

Shigaraki's eyes narrowed. "Kurogiri, give me one."

"I don't think that this is a good idea," the man informed him. "Tomura Shigaraki, I feel that you should not attempt-"

"Give me one." He was finally semi-satisfied when a glass was set in front of him and filled to the brim with the bitter alcohol.

 _This is his first drink_ , Dabi realized with a smirk. _This is going to be fun._

"Between Toxicity and Dabi, whoever is able to finish their entire glass without changing their facial expression will allowed to stay. If you wince or frown or show any hint of dislike, you will be banned from the bar for the rest of the day." Kurogiri looked to Shigaraki for confirmation, but found the blue-haired villain already lifting his glass to his chapped lips.

Dabi's eyes widened a little as he saw Shigaraki down the entire glass in a matter of seconds. He frowned afterwards and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, but seemed otherwise alright. _What? Is that the same stuff?_ He sniffed and could smell the bitter, spicy alcohol from down the counter. A look over showed Toxicity about the drink so he lifted his glass to his lips and began to gulp it down. It went down smoother than the first time he tried it, but he still struggled to not wince. Thankfully, Toxicity reacted horribly.

The glass in the older villain's hand shattered beneath his grip and he leaned forward over the counter, wheezing. Tears glittered at the corners of his eyes and he started to gag like he might vomit. Drops of venom dotted the counter and Kurogiri took a step back. "Bitter! Bring me something sweet!"

"You can find something sweet outside; you lost the challenge."

Dabi heard him protest and begin to threaten Kurogiri. Shigaraki got up from his seat to approach them. The dark-haired young man decided to send Yori a message, detailing everything that had just happened. Of course, for this, he wanted some privacy. Thankfully, the others were distracted. Thankfully, the door to Yori's room was unlocked.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _A drinking contest? Seriously? How did Shigaraki manage to keep it down? I don't think I've ever seen him drink before._ Hiyori frowned and was tempted to type back to Dabi to ask for pictures, but managed to stop herself. _Dangerous thinking. I just wish I could have seen the look on Toxicity's face._

"Mori-sensei, how am I doing?"

The voice pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the present. Watching Uraraka use her quirk to make some rather large chunks of rock float, she toyed with a lock of her pale hair. "Looks good."

"Do you have any advice?"

"Not…really. I'm not the best at this kind of thing," she confessed.

The rocks fell to the ground and the student grabbed a towel to wipe away her sweat. "I was wondering…what did you do to get better at using your quirk? You didn't go to high school, but you're really good at controlling your tail and the amount of venom that you use."

Hiyori smirked and pushed up her glasses. "Do you want my "teacher giving advice to a hero in training" answer or my _real_ answer?"

The girl frowned. "There's a difference?"

"I'm an ex-villain. Of course there's a difference."

Uraraka gulped, but put on a brave face. "Okay so what's your real answer? It can't be that bad, right?"

The woman bowed her head, tugging up her hood to try to hide her facial expression. "I practiced on strangers. It took a lot of time to perfect. I would sting people that tried to hurt me. I would sting random people that I encountered. I didn't have the best moral compass when I was your age, you know. Back then, I lived on the street and had to find ways to keep myself fed and safe. I'd pickpocket. I'd sting people and blind them…and then offer to help them get to a hospital in exchange for some money." She grinned and lifted her head, meeting the girl's eyes directly. "I was a rotten little brat."

To her surprise, the girl laughed. "That's pretty bad, Mori-sensei! I never would have guessed that! So when did you become a caregiver?"

Hiyori blinked, head tilting. "You're not freaked out? Seriously?"

"You did what you had to so you could survive, right? And you regret doing it now, don't you?"

"Well…yeah. I can at least acknowledge that I was pretty evil back then."

"But you don't do it anymore. You're a teacher now." Uraraka smiled brightly. "So tell me when you decided to become a caregiver! It's got to be a good story!"

She rubbed the back of her neck, letting her hood fall. "Um…not really. I was approached by the guy that became my master and he said he had a job for me. He said I'd get paid and that I'd have a place to live, but I had to keep this person happy. I was basically hired to be their friend."

"It was a villain, right?"

"Hm. Yeah. Shigaraki." Hiyori shook her head. "Hey, you better get back to your training before Aizawa-san sees you slacking off." She saw the girl nod and resume her task. Walking away, she frowned and bit the inside of her cheek. _Shigaraki. I wonder what he's doing. No! I shouldn't be thinking about him! I'm where I need to be! These kids need me. Shouta needs me. Yagi…said that I'm important…so…_

Aizawa saw the spacey expression on her face as she approached and caught her arm before she could walk past him. "Where were you just now?"

"I was watching Uraraka. She's making some pretty good progress."

He could see it in her eyes that something was bothering her. "You wanted to come here, didn't you?"

"Of course." She stood beside him, surveying the students as they trained. It felt odd to be out in the wilderness. Hiyori had never really been outside of the city unless it was to travel when she was younger. When she was moving from one relative to the next. _This is…nice. A little unnerving, but nice._ Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air.

"You don't seem like yourself."

The young woman sighed and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, well. I mean…I can't be bubbly like Yamada. Sorry. I think I'm just tired. No worries, okay? I'm going to grab a coffee from the cooler. Do you want anything?"


	46. Chapter 44

NeonHorizon: Everyone loves Aizawa. This was a fun chapter to write...and I'm excited for the next one~

* * *

"Hey, Grayscale. We're getting out now. Are you coming with us?"

Hiyori's eyes opened and she lifted her head from where it had been resting back against some stones at the side of the bath. "No…I'm staying a little longer." She half-smiled, trying to reassure them. "I'll be fine. I just…we don't have stuff like this in the city. Not like this. It's such a relaxing atmosphere…"

Two of the other women were already leaving, excitedly discussing something. The third hesitated, looking at Hiyori with a frown. "Okay. Don't stay in the bath for too long, alright? You'll overheat."

Now left alone, she sank a little lower into the water and sighed. Her head rested back against the stones again. _They're so nice. Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, and Ragdoll. Even Tiger. They're all so nice to me, even though they know that I used to be villain._ She frowned and shifted her tail beneath the water, liking the way it caressed the curve of her stingers.

Guilt settled heavily in the pit of her stomach and she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. It was happening again. The doubt and frustration were taking form and she lightly sank her nails into her upper arms. She hated feeling this way, but Hiyori felt as if she did not belong there. She felt as though she did not deserve to be back at UA, back with Aizawa. Enjoying life. She hated it so much, but it was such a strong feeling that she almost wanted to run away.

The young woman released her arms and lifted one, draping it across her eyes as she took a deep breath. _I should get out. I should go to bed and try to not think about it tomorrow. I need to set a good example for the students, right? What good is a mopey assistant teacher? Negativity is contagious._ She felt the water shift and tensed for a moment, waiting for it to settle.

Instead of settling, she heard the quiet splash of the warm water as movement happened in front of her. She slowly lifted her arm, eyes opening to look at the blurry figure moving in her direction. Without her glasses, the best she could tell was that this person's towel did not cover their chest and they seemed to male. _Isn't this the women's side? But maybe the ladies made it co-ed since the students are supposed to be asleep?_ Her cheeks began to burn and she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. "S-sorry! I didn't know anyone was waiting for the bath! I'll get out! I'm sorry!"

Hiyori stood, using one hand to make sure that her towel was wrapped securely around her and the other to plant firmly on the stones behind her. She managed to lift herself out of the water and onto the ledge, but did not make it any further than that. A strong, warm hand closed around her upper arm and she jolted, nearly slipping back into the water. "L-look, I'm not opening my eyes, okay?! Just let go and I'll leave you alone!" Her thoughts raced, trying to determine whether it was a student or one of the male heroes that were at the training camp.

"Calm down. It's just me." Aizawa saw her open her left eye ever so slightly and her blush intensified. "What are you doing?"

"What? Um…I was just soaking," she answered. "Seriously. I'll leave. I don't want to stop you from enjoying yourself."

He caught the somewhat worried look on her face; the subtly downward twitch of her lips and the mournful gleam to her eyes. "Stay."

"…you don't want to be alone…?"

"I want you to stay."

Hiyori felt a hand on her thigh, fingers spread to rest on the towel that hid her skin. Even through the fabric, she could feel the side of his thumb resting on her inner thigh. She was very aware of how it was just inches from the increasingly warm area between her legs. One hand clutched her towel as the other gripped his shoulder. "Shouta, you know it's not nice to tease," she remarked.

The man watched her from behind dark strands of hair that had fallen over his face. The water from the hot spring glimmered on his bare chest, running down it at a lazy pace and drawing her eyes to the towel that covered his lower half. The hand on her upper arm moved, holding her chin in place as he leaned down toward her. "You tease me all the time. You don't like it?"

To her horror, blood trickled down over her lips and she closed her eyes. "You're so _mean_ , Shouta. Look; you made me bleed." The water swished quietly as something was lifted from it and soon she felt a corner of a towel wiping beneath her nose. _Damn it. I look ridiculous; getting a nosebleed over seeing my own boyfriend in the bath. Seriously. What kind of loser am I?_

While she seemed preoccupied, his hand slid higher on her thigh. Fingers slipped beneath her towel, making contact with her smooth, sensitive skin. She tensed under his touch, a soft whimper escaping the woman's lips. He closed the distance between them, pushing his hand further up the inside of her thigh. His fingertips made contact with her core and he swallowed the moan that tried to leave her. The man's lips pressed tighter against hers as his other hand went to her lower back, pushing her closer to the edge.

Hiyori soon knew what he wanted and lifted her hips, bracing both hands behind her on the wet stones. She felt her cheeks burning with a vibrant blush as her opening was penetrated. Another moan was muffled against his mouth as the digit slid in down to the last knuckle. He slowly drew it out halfway and then pushed back in, his other hand threading into her hair to keep their kiss intact.

Aizawa could feel her legs opening more and took full advantage of the change in their position. He drew closer to her, adding another finger as he continued to push in and out of her slick, warm core. The feeling of her tighten around his fingers made him growl softly into the kiss. Her legs lifted a little, one hooking around his waist.

The pleasure was building, her heart racing. Throwing her head back, the kiss was broken and she bit down on her lip to silence a moan. Shuddering, she let the climax wash over her and closed her eyes to bask in it. His hand still moved, drawing out her moment of bliss until she could no longer bear it. She leaned forward abruptly, hands tangling in his thick, dark hair. Staring into his eyes, she panted. "Enough."

"You can take more." His arms wrapped around her, easily lifting the pale-haired woman and bringing her chest against his. Her legs wrapped around his waist on reflex and he turned, sitting in the water and holding her on his lap. "You want more. I know you can take it."

Hiyori smirked. She now knew where he had gotten a towel to wipe away her nosebleed. His skin was directly against hers, his arousal pressing up and nudging between her lower lips. Leaning forward, she nuzzled her face at the side of his neck. "You want it~?" she teased, wiggling her hips slightly. Her tail lifted out of the water, dark stingers gleaming above the surface. "Maybe I should make you beg. How about that, Shouta?"

"You're not going to get me to beg and if you try, there will be consequences." He felt her warm breath skim over his neck and pressed a hand at her lower back, wanting her to lower her hips more.

She felt the head of his member twitch against her opening and her smirk grew. "You really want it, don't you, Shouta?"

"Stop saying my name that way," he warned.

"What are you going to do? I'm on top so-" Hiyori's teeth sank into the side of her cheek as she felt his hands grip her hips and pull her down. Her skin was now flush against his and she felt him inside of her, filling her and stretching her muscles to accommodate his size. A quiet moan escaped her when she released her cheek and she thrust her hips. "Ngh. Mean~"

Aizawa leaned back against the side of the bath to get a better look at the pale-haired woman. Her eyes were half-closed, mouth contorting in pleasure as she panted. His hips lifted to meet hers and he saw her eyes widen a little, the amber appearing even more striking in the evening light. He repeated the action, thrusting into her at a slow pace to start off. The way that her back arched, her hands wandering down to brace against his chest, gave him a rush of satisfaction.

Seeing the way he watched her, she felt herself getting self-conscious. She wanted to cover up, but at the same time she felt pleased. Hiyori's towel was getting looser with each thrust of his hips up and into her, eventually falling away. She let her fingertips glide over his chest as she was bounced on his lap, her core caressed and stimulated by his length. When one of his hands left the woman's hip, she tensed and soon found his fingers toying with the peak of her breast. He rubbed at it until it stiffened in the chill night air and then gave a gentle tug that made her spasm around him.

"Sh…Shouta…ngh…that's…so mean…"

"You like it?" He saw her nod and a wicked idea formed. He knew that all of the students were asleep, or at least supposed to be. The other heroes were preoccupied. Turning, he lifted her up onto the ledge again, but left her lower half in the water. Her eyes widened and he quickened the pace of his hips, pumping into her and pushing her closer to her next climax.

Hiyori clawed at the stone beneath her, back arching in ecstasy. Each thrust made her whole body seem to quiver. The man's length drove deeper into her, an arm going beneath her left knee to let him angle her lower half how he pleased. When he leaned down, she anticipated a kiss, but was pleasantly surprised. His lips latched onto her right breast, caressing her sensitive nipple and making her nearly cry out from the pleasure. One hand tangled in his hair again, the other resting on his shoulder as she felt the tension growing between her legs.

He could feel her tightening around him more and more. A soft whimper left her lips as he flicked his tongue against the peak of her breast. When she suddenly thrust her hips up, he knew what was coming and began to grind into her heat. Her slick essence coated his length and her muscles gripped onto him as if to never let him go. He shifted his arm from beneath her leg, letting it lower back into the water.

She felt his pace increase again, the speed becoming more intense as he sought his own climax. Hiyori drew his face up to hers, locking her mouth onto his and running her fingers through his hair. When he finally reached the edge, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and gave it a gentle bite. He spilled into her and remained within her for a moment after, wrapping an arm around her to hold her against his chest.

The two heroes were quiet for a long moment and when he finally withdrew from her, he settled in the water once more. "I knew you could take more."

Instantly, her face heated and she frowned. Sliding down to sit beside him, she lifted her stingers again and clicked them together. "Might want to watch it with the teasing, Shouta. We're sharing a room."


	47. Chapter 45

"This all seems kind of… _intense_. This is supposed to be their summer vacation, too, right?" Hiyori casually pushed her glasses up a little, trying not to stare at the students as they struggled through their training. _Maybe it just looks so bad to me because I didn't go through a training course. But this seems kind of sadistic…_ A glance to the man standing beside her showed a look of indifference.

"They need to push themselves if they want to get stronger. You heard all of this earlier," Aizawa stated. "If you can't handle watching, you can always help the Pussycats prepare for tonight's activity."

She slipped her hands into her pocket and tipped her head back, letting the afternoon sun caress her face. "Hm. I don't know, Shouta. You're pretty ruthless; I don't know if I want to leave you alone with them. One of these kids might just break." Seeing him raise an eyebrow, she snickered. "Kidding. No, I'd be more concerned that I might come back with a cooler full of juice cans or something."

"You didn't-"

"I snuck an extra bag on board before we left!" she cheerfully replied. "I know you said that I shouldn't reward them for doing their job, but they're still kids. They deserve a little coddling every now and then. Everyone does."

The man sighed and turned to look at her. "Coddling? Do you even hear yourself? You sound like we're dealing with little kids. They're almost adults."

"Hm. True. Okay, no worries. I'll hold off on the pampering." Hiyori set off to look for someone to watch and ended up settling on observing Koda. She found a good spot nearby to sit down and gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

The second that he saw her, he went quiet and began to fidget. He bowed his head, looking away from her and then glancing up every so often. "Mori-sensei, I don't think I can-"

"You can do it! Look at me, Koda-kun. I'm pretty quiet, right? I was even quieter when I was younger. But I had to push past it to be able to function. Come on. I know you can do it! You have a really awesome quirk and I know you can manage an equally awesome roar to help you use it! Let me hear you shout!"

The young woman saw his mouth open as he tried, but his voice came out very quiet, breaking. After a few attempts, he did manage a fairly decent yell and she grinned. Digging in her pocket, she brought forth a small bag of gummy candy and held it out. "Good job! Just keep trying, okay? I know you can do it!"

Her phone pinged with a message and when she saw a particular name on the screen, she frowned. She opened the message as she turned to walk away, biting the inside of her cheek. A simple question from Dabi that read: **What are you doing today, babe?** Tilting her head, she paused in her steps. _What am I doing? What the hell_ _ **am**_ _I doing? I shouldn't just be watching these kids! They're working so hard to strengthen their quirks so I should practice, too! I wonder if one of the Pussycats would spar with me._

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Did Yori-chan answer? I'm getting bored waiting for her." Toga leaned over, trying to look at his phone.

Dabi stared down at the screen, waiting for a response. He knew that she had read the message. She would be unable to resist the temptation. "Not yet. You brought the extra mask?"

She held it up, grinning. There were stickers on the mask that had not been there before; little hearts and rabbit faces. "I made it super cute with these stickers she had in her room! Yori-chan's going to love it!"

"Can we go yet? I want to get started," Spinner spoke up.

"Not yet. We're waiting for sundown." Dabi waited a moment longer before putting his phone away. He stared down at the forest, knowing that students from UA were down there somewhere. Along with them was a team of four pro heroes, two teachers, and Yori.

The Vanguard Action Squad did not include Shigaraki and Kurogiri would be helping them later. Toxicity was not even aware of the plan so he was left behind. Just the thought of the older villain accompanying them was irritating. The notion that he was left behind, locked out of the bar and probably sulking on the sidewalk in front of it, brought a smile to Dabi's face.

"If we don't know where Yori-san is, how do you expect us to attack without her getting caught up in it? When Mustard releases his gas, she might be too close to stop it from killing her. Shigaraki wanted us to bring her back." Spinner gave him an expectant look. "We need to know where she is."

"She'll find us. You'll see. She won't be able to resist." He looked to Mustard, eyes narrowing. "If you see Yori, you cut back until she gets her mask. That's one casualty we really can't afford."

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Test of courage?_ Hiyori's tail swayed side to side, listening to the directions. She had wanted to go with Aizawa and Vlad, but when the Pussycats realized that there was an odd number of students, she got roped into being Midoriya's partner. _So…basically they try to scare the students from 1-A?_ Her lips twitched into a smirk. "Sounds fun, huh?"

"Wh-what? Are you serious, Mori-sensei? You like stuff like this?" The green-haired student gave her a look of disbelief, the boy already trembling.

Seeing how pale his face had gotten, she raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What, you think an ex-villain would be afraid of something this silly?"

"What? Um…wait…what did you see when you were a villain?!"

"Heh. I just like horror movies. I mean, I saw some stuff that would make a normal person's stomach turn, but I'm not exactly normal." Hiyori stood near the boy, flipping through messages on her phone as she waited for their turn to go into the forest. _He'd better not pee his pants. All Might has so much faith in this kid; I'll be really disappointed if he does something like that over something like this._

When Mandalay mentioned an odd scent in the air, Hiyori tensed and sniffed as well. "It smells toxic," she spoke up. "I'll go round up the students in the forest, okay? Try to tell Aizawa what's happening so he keeps the other students in the building! That's where I'll take the other kids!"

"Grayscale, wait a second! You don't have a gas mask or-!"

"My venom makes my toxin tolerance a little higher than a normal person's! No worries, Mandalay!" As she ran into the forest, Hiyori frowned to herself. _That was a lie. I have no idea if I'm immune to any toxins or whatever. I just know that they're more important than me; they're a team of pro heroes!_ The clean, fresh air was left behind as she plunged into the shadowy forest.

She grimaced at the smell of the purple gas and felt her stomach twist in knots. Though she had only encountered the villain once, Hiyori knew who this was coming from. _Mustard! That weird kid that wanted to join the League of Villains! I have to save the students! I have to find Mustard and take him out before he can kill someone!_

As she ran, she could feel herself beginning to panic. Being raised in the city, she was not used to such an intense level of darkness or so many trees. She could find her way back to the bar from any random location in the city. She could give directions to strangers. She could handle walking down the sidewalk after sunset with just the light of the streetlights illuminating her path. It was now, as Hiyori raced past the trees and moved further away from the camp, that she came to the realization that she may be afraid of the dark.

 _I can do this! I can do this, I can do this, I can do this! Damn it! Why is this forest so dark?! Why did we have to come here? Where are those damn kids?_ She slowed to a stop, bracing herself against a tree as she tried to catch her breath. The gas was thinning out a little and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. In place of the gas was smoke, accompanied by heat.

Flames crackled in the distance and she found herself wanting to cry. She felt exposed, even hidden among the trees. Worse than that, she felt like a failure. If she had passed through the purple miasma, she had to have passed the students and had not noticed them. _Damn it! Maybe if I wasn't such a failure, I could have seen them!_ Taking a deep breath, she prepared to turn to charge back into the gas and look for the students again. She did not make it far. The second that she turned to run, the young woman slammed into a solid chest and stumbled backwards over her own feet. Hiyori sprawled on the ground, wincing and scrambling to try to stand again. There was no need; a hand soon grasped her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Grayscale! I didn't think we'd find you so soon! I thought you'd come running to find us! I missed you!" Twice seemed to be in his usual, enthusiastic spirits.

"I'm not…I mean…what are you doing here, Twice?" She tucked her hands into her sleeves, subtly releasing a blade from its sheath on her forearm. _I don't want to have hurt him! He's always really nice to me and he helped me when Toxicity attacked. I really don't want to fight Twice._ Her eyes remained locked on him as she took a step back.

"Hey now! Is that any way to say hello to your friend?! I just want a hug! You look like hell!" In his typical, puzzling manner, he spoke the first part in a chipper tone and the last sentence in a suspicious one. An arm wrapped around her waist before she could back up any more and he steered her to the left. "Come on! Dabi's going to be happy to see you! You shouldn't be here!"

Irritation started to grow within her and Hiyori's stingers clicked together. _He knew! Dabi knew where I was and that's why he sent that message! Damn it! What am I going to do?!_ The turmoil was making her stomach churn and she bit the inside of her cheek until it bled. Twice's arm was still wrapped around her, fingers tightening on her hip when she glanced away. As if to warn her against trying to run. "Who else is here, Twice? Did that punk wannabe come with you?"

"Your old man stayed behind! Shigaraki banned him from the bar so he's been sulking outside on the sidewalk! I'm glad that jerk isn't with us today! He would have been a good addition to the group!"

"So…who's here? Just you, Dabi, and Toga?"

The woman's interest in the group seemed to only fuel his enthusiasm. "Dabi, Toga, me, Muscle, Moonfish, Mustard, Magne, Spinner, and Mr. Compress. We're the Vanguard Action Squad! Now that we've got Grayscale again, we'll be unstoppable! You're a huge distraction and a conflict of interest!"

 _What was that last part?_ She bowed her head and ran the tip of her tongue over the bloody bite on the inside of her cheek. The coppery taste helped her focus and she felt her tails start to sway. "Unstoppable, huh? So where are we going, Twice?"

"I'm taking you to Dabi! You can be the second in the command again!"


	48. Chapter 46

_This is the worst case scenario, isn't it?_ Hiyori tried to maintain a brave face as she walked with Twice, but her heart was racing. She had to keep herself looking composed if she wanted to get out of this situation alive. _The League of Villains is here. At the summer training camp. Damn it! Is Shigaraki here?_

They were going further into the woods and Twice was talking, but she was too preoccupied to pay attention to his rambling. She tried to remember which students were supposed to still be in the forest. Class B and at least six students from Class A. If she could take down Dabi and Twice, she could try to get to Mustard to stop him from killing the students with his toxic miasma.

Running trembling fingers through her hair, she chewed on the inner part of her cheek and let the blood run down her throat. _Beat Dabi and Twice? Is that even possible?! I really don't want to hurt Twice. He's a nice person; he's just…really weird. I could give Dabi a level two dose of venom, but then I'd have to find a way to get past Twice and I don't even know who else might be out here!_ Sweat beaded at her hairline and at the collar of her shirt as they seemed to be getting closer to their destination.

"Shigaraki is going to be so happy! Not that he ever smiles!" Twice drew closer, eyes seeming to narrow. "Hey. Those heroes didn't do anything _unseemly_ to you, did they? You can tell me, Grayscale! I'll break some bones for you!"

"Uh…what? Why would you think that?" She flinched when a hand suddenly went in front of her face, holding up one finger.

"Dabi said that Eraser Head had a thing for you! I didn't believe it! Isn't that what they call a "forbidden romance"?! It's a good match!"

Hiyori released a genuine laugh, shaking her head. "You're…so _weird_ sometimes, Twice! That's what I love about you!" Snickering to herself, she walked ahead of him and looked back over her shoulder. "Coming?"

He tilted his head and bounded after her. "Yeah, I'm coming! It wouldn't be right to make a girl walk by herself in the forest; you could get snatched up again! I could take them!"

 _So weird. So, so weird._ Rummaging in her pocket, she felt herself starting to calm down. Something about his hyper, peppy mannerisms made her feel secure. Her tail swished to the side, stingers lazily scraping tree bark. "You'd seriously break someone's bones for me, though? Really?"

The man came up beside her, becoming even more excited. "Well, yeah! Of course! You're awesome, Grayscale! I don't owe you anything anymore!"

 _If I can get him on my side, maybe I can convince him to help me take down Dabi. I don't know though. Twice is pretty unpredictable._ Hiyori's glasses slipped a little, her eyes meeting the sight of the billowing, blue fire that was engulfing the forest. In front of the blaze directly in front of her stood a silhouette that made her slow her steps. _I have to make Dabi think I'm on his side first. Then I can take action from there. Loyalty-wise, I think that I have Twice and I might be able to convince Toga…maybe Compress. The others won't follow me. I already know it._

"You know, if you wanted to meet up, you could've just sent your location," Hiyori spoke up. Her normally hoarse voice was even rougher than usual due to the smoke and toxic mist from earlier. It sounded more like an animal's growl than a person's voice and made Dabi turn toward her rather quickly.

"Hey, babe." He began his approach, but paused to look over at Twice. The masked villain was still standing pretty close to her. "You need to get started. Eraser Head is at that building over there. Make a double of me while I take care of Grayscale."

"I'm on it, Dabi! Hey, now! No mixing business with pleasure!"

"Heh. No worries, Twice. I can take care of myself," Hiyori assured him. She started to walk away, but found a hand grasping her upper arm and giving her a sharp pull in Dabi's direction. Her back made contact with a tree trunk and her tails moved on reflex, coiling around his leg and tapping her stingers against his thigh. "Careful," she snarled. "I haven't used my venom today, but I won't hesitate."

The young man leaned down, his face just inches from hers and staring into her bright, amber eyes. His free arm braced above her head on the bark, allowing him to be quite close to her. "You look cute when you pretend to be a hero, but you know what you really are. It's in your blood, right? And I know that you miss us."

Her glasses slipped down further, allowing her to meet his vibrant, blue-green eyes directly. "What do you know?"

"Mori Hiyori is an assistant teacher at UA; an "ex-villain" that specializes in long-term infiltration and ambush attacks. So your name is Hiyori. Well, it was. Somewhere along the way, you became "Yori", right? And you're going to die as "Yori"." His lips tentatively brushed over hers and he felt her hand strike the side of his face. Pulling back, he stared down at her with indifference. "Rude."

"Don't…threaten a girl's life and then kiss her! We both know it's just "Yori" and that's…who I am…what I have to be…who I really am! Okay? Satisfied?"

Dabi smirked. "Not yet." He leaned back a little, looking down at her clothes. "That hero costume is pretty cute in person. Those pants are almost skin tight."

Her face bloomed with heat and she turned her head to the side. From the corner of her eye, she could see the flames behind Dabi. The brilliant blue fire was moving through the forest at a rapid rate and would eventually reach the students. If they did not asphyxiate first, they would be burned alive. _I have to be fast! Damn it! Damn Dabi…distracting me like this!_ She lunged forward and locked her mouth onto his, her free arm wrapping around his neck. The woman's tail tightened around his leg and her stingers dug in as deep as they could. He bit her lower lip, hard, as a level two dose of venom entered his bloodstream.

Hiyori detached herself and sprinted off into the forest once more, unsure of where she was yet determined to save the students. The gravity of her actions was quickly setting in. _I just made out with Dabi and stung him! Now he's blind and deaf and probably flailing around back there somewhere! Damn it! But I can't go back to the League of Villains! He doesn't know what will happen. He doesn't know about All for One's threat._ Jumping over a fallen log, she paused to look around.

She wanted to scream. In her panic, she had managed to run away from the flames and into an area she had not seen before. Worse than just being lost, she could hear growling and the cracking of trees not far away. Hiyori did not know how long she had been running for, but enough time seemed to have passed to allow everything to fall into chaos. As she looked on, she saw Midoriya being carried on Shoji's back as Dark Shadow pursued them.

 _What the hell?! What the hell is happening? Tokoyami! Why is Shoji bleeding? Why is Midoriya not wearing a shirt and why the hell is his arm broken again? That damn kid!_ Hiyori felt Dabi's blood drying on her tail as she sprinted through the trees, trying to keep pace with the students while remaining hidden. She planned to wait for the right moment and get the boys' attention, but she was struggling. Calling to them would attract Dark Shadow's attention and she could be attacked.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He dug in his pocket for his provisions and tore into the pack of sweet and spicy crackers. He was not happy with this reunion. Of course, Dabi expected a little hostility, but she had never taken his sight and hearing before. At best, she made his world go grayscale. As his vision returned, he looked over at Twice. The man was gesticulating wildly and probably talking, but it was taking a while for his hearing to return.

"Grayscale got jumpy," he muttered. "It's not as bad as it looks. I can already see again so get back to work."

"Grayscale took off into the forest! Do you want me to find her again? I think we should just let her do her own thing!"

"She'll be back." As much as he wanted to just shrug it off, he was bothered by the fact that she gave him a level two dose. _Feisty nerd. It would be cute if I didn't feel so dizzy now._ Fighting a light sense of fatigue, Dabi shook his head and started walking back to look at the building where Eraser Head was. "What did I miss?"

"The double I sent down there got taken out so I sent another one. Hey, are you sure that you're okay? You're looking pretty pale! Maybe your tolerance is low! Nah, that can't be it; you look fine!"

 _I'm sleepy._ He blinked slowly and turned to look over his shoulder in the direction that Yori had gone. _She'll be back. She knows where she belongs._

 **Shift P.O.V**

When she was a child, she wanted so desperately to become a hero. Hiyori would make up moves and scenarios; imagining that she had her supposed father's quirk of levitating smaller objects. She would get so excited when her parents would ask her what she thought her hero name should be and what she would specialize in. She would always say that she wanted to be a rescue hero.

As she stared up at the night sky, choked with the thick smoke from Dabi's fire, the young woman wondered what her mother would think of her now. Bleeding from a gash that marred her temple, her body bruised and battered. Her bottom lip gushing from where Dabi had bitten her in the kiss. Everything ached and tears ran down her face. _I'm…useless. Utterly useless. I can't be a hero. The most successful thing that I've ever done was be Shigaraki's friend. That's my shining achievement. Being a villain…hanging out with a villain and making his life happy so he could focus on…whatever All for One wanted him to do._

The students were gone. She had tried to call out to Shoji and Midoriya so that she could group up with them. Dark Shadow wasted no time in throttling her and now she was afraid to move. Afraid that, like Stain had, she may have a broken rib that might puncture a lung. Her fingers twitched as she thought of Stain. She remembered his words to her in the bar, before he had walked out.

 _My potential…wasting my potential. Stain said that. Since he knew Toxicity, he knew how a capable person would use this quirk._ Hiyori stopped moving, releasing a shuddering breath. "…I'm…dying…huh…?"

"There you are, my dear. Oh, that looks bad." A mask came into view above her face, a top hat above it. Compress bent down further, seeming to examine her from behind his mask. "I suppose I shouldn't move you, Yori-san."

She heard the grass rustle as he knelt beside her and grimaced. A scrap of cloth wiped the blood from her lips, the pressure making the wound sting. "Compress-san…where are the others?"

"We're meeting at the rendezvous in a few minutes. I have some business to wrap up before that." He leaned down closer, seeing her blood-painted stingers sitting at her side in the grass. Unfazed, he looked back to her face. "Are you ready to go or were you waiting for someone?"

There was no choice. Hiyori was in no condition to fight and she had failed. The students were still in danger and there was nothing that she could do to help them. She could not even send a message to Aizawa to tell him what was happening. She felt weaker than ever before in her life. Her eyes slid closed as tears of pain and shame ran down her face. Returning was her only option. All for One would have her torn apart by Nomus and that would be the end of it. "I'm ready."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Anyone seen Yori?" Dabi glanced from Twice to Toga.

"I haven't seen Yori-chan all night! I was really hoping we could hang out and make friends with more of those kids, but she was a no-show! I don't get it!" The girl held up the spare gas mask, pouting. "I didn't even get to give her this!"

 _Did Yori run through the gas without that mask?_ Still a little spacey from the remnants of the girl's venom, he looked off toward the forest. The gas was gone now, but if she had breathed it in earlier, she might be lying dead somewhere in the wilderness. "Twice, go look for her."

Before anything could be done about her absence, Compress and three UA students interrupted. After a brief skirmish, Dabi was presented with a small marble and told that it was Yori. She was in bad shape and Compress had not wanted to try carrying her to the rendezvous point.

"Good enough." He made direct eye contact with the students, smirking. He held up the marble for them to see. "This is your precious "Mori-sensei". Watch." The marble settled on his tongue and pressed against the inside of his cheek smoothly. Holding up his empty hands, he pretended to swallow. "And she's gone!"


	49. Chapter 47

Hiyori was genuinely surprised to wake up. She stared up at the ceiling of her own room, in the hideout, and blinked. _I'm…alive?_ The girl immediately noticed the warmth at her side, the arm draped around her waist and the other arm lying beneath her neck on the pillow. She turned her head to the side and instantly regretted it. _Why is Toga sleeping next to me? And why does it look like there's blood on her fingers?_

The blonde nuzzled her cheek against Hiyori's and opened her eyes. "Yori-chan! You're finally awake!" She giggled and gave the pale-haired girl a light squeeze before untangling herself from her. "You're so cute when you sleep, Yori-chan! And you're so comfy!"

"It's not fair! I had to stand guard all night; I didn't get snuggles! I wouldn't want to snuggle her anyway with those stingers!"

She turned her head to find Twice standing from a chair near the door. "Oh…hm. So is it morning?" The girl sat up with hesitation and was surprised to find that the pain in her body was minimal. _I thought I was going to die. What happened after Compress-san used his quirk?_

Yawning, she ran her fingers through her hair. "Why are you both…?"

Twice crossed his arms. "She came in first and I was told to guard you while you slept. I made sure that no one bothered you. She kept trying to cuddle with you the whole night!"

 _They're acting like I didn't turn against Dabi and attack him. Do they not know?_ Hiyori frowned and looked down at her clothes. They had been torn in certain places during her fight and deep bruises showed through the tears. "Ngh. Can I get some privacy? Need to change clothes."

"Awww! No fun, Yori-chan! I wanted to hang out some more!" Toga pouted, but left the room with a parting wave.

"I'll guard the door for you! I'm going to get some breakfast!"

With both of the other villains gone, Hiyori pushed herself to stand and limped over to the dresser for clean clothes. Her hero costume was discarded on the floor in favor of a short black skirt, black t-shirt, and a baggy dark gray sweater. It was as she was lacing up a pair of boots that she heard the bedroom door click open. She glanced up at the newcomer through her long, snow-pale hair and pushed up her glasses. "So…why am I alive?"

Kurogiri stood in front of the door as she finished lacing up her boots, hesitant to offer an explanation. He set a can of black coffee down on the desk nearby and waited for her to sit upright before he spoke. "At Tomura Shigaraki's insistence, we managed to find someone to take care of the worst of your wounds. You didn't suffer any lung damage from the toxic gas. That's probably due to the venom that your body produces; you would naturally have at least a small tolerance." He watched her open the can of coffee and his eyes seemed to narrow. "Mori Hiyori."

"…it's just…Yori…" She sat on the edge of her bed, her amber gaze locked on the misty, shadowy man. "Tomura called me Yori…the first time we met. Remember? That's why I started going by that name."

"Are you finished with your experiment?" When the girl gave him a questioning look, he seemed slightly irritated. "You were able to be a hero for a while. That was what you always wanted to try, yes? So are you finished?" Her lips drew down at the corners and she sipped her coffee, eyes shifting away from his. "Yori, I need your answer."

She slouched, fingers absently rubbing at the metal lip of the can. Her tail hung limply at her side, the stingers dangling over the edge of the bed. "When I was a kid…you know, my first crush ever was All Might. I'd talk about how I was going to be a hero someday and I'd marry him. Pretty funny, right? I mean…someone like him…could never like someone like me. My mom's husband would laugh every time I said that and I thought it was because he was happy for me. But he was making fun of me. After my stingers formed, everyone said I couldn't be a hero. I'd have to just settle for a normal job or I'd probably turn into a villain because of my quirk."

Kurogiri listened to her, giving a slight nod when she paused. "You wanted to be a hero, but you were unable to follow your dream."

"Right. Right; my dreams were crushed when I was just a little kid. By people that should've encouraged me. It hurt." Tears welled in her eyes and she gripped the can of coffee harder. "It made me so angry back then, but I learned to live with it. I did what I had to and then I met you…and I met Tomura…and I realized that I didn't have to help a ton of people as long as I could help you guys. But then I went to UA as an assistant teacher. They let just about anyone be a hero. Even the kid that almost killed me."

"It isn't fair, is it?"

"It _isn't_! Damn it! Why should a kid like that get to be a hero?! His parents probably give him a lot of encouragement and he's got friends that are supporting his dream to be a hero! And what did _I_ get?! When I was his age, I was living on the street because my quirk made people too uncomfortable to treat me like an actual member of their family! It isn't fair!"

Kurogiri stood and approached her. "Yori, life can be unfair. But you are needed here. I have done my best to try to make you comfortable."

"I…I know…" Her voice cracked a little as she calmed down. "Heh…you know, I told Toxicity that I was raised by you. Probably sounds stupid, but you're more of a father figure than him or the man that my mom was married to. You and Tomura…you were the first people I've ever met that were actually pleased to see my quirk. I'm done playing hero, okay? If you need me to be a villain, I'm going to be a villain and I'm going to be the best villain I can be!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

A student and an assistant teacher were both missing. Aizawa had tried to stop it from happening, but Bakugou and Hiyori had been taken by the League of Villains. As he listened to the explanation of what had occurred, he tried to maintain a sense of calm. It was difficult.

Bakugou had been compressed down to a marble and released right before disappearing into the warp gate. Hiyori had also been compressed, but seemed to have been swallowed. Whether or not she was alive, no one knew. Midoriya and Shoji had seen Dark Shadow attack her. The woman's body had been throttled and tossed aside like a ragdoll. That was the last that they saw of her until the dark-haired villain swallowed her compressed form.

Just to be sure that this was what really happened, the forest was searched. The only thing Hiyori left behind was her cellphone, but the screen was cracked during the struggle with Dark Shadow. There was blood on the ground around her phone. Her other belongings were still in the room that she was sharing with him at the camp. It was possible that she had managed to get away and the villains were bluffing, but so far no one could find her.

The school was notified, as were the parents of the first years. It was during the media frenzy over the abduction that it was discovered that Hiyori was once a villain. Of course, people immediately blamed her for the attack. Aizawa knew that she had nothing to do with it, but convincing the public would be difficult. At the same time, he knew that if the villains had her, she might not return alive. She had told him about her master's threat on her life.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"You're alive for three simple reasons. You do realize that from here on out, you are going to be expected to have absolute loyalty? No more playing with heroes. Do you understand, Grayscale?"

Hiyori was sitting on her bed, facing away from the door. Her laptop screen was open to a video chat. Only her camera was on; the other end was just audio. She fidgeted, her tails draped across her lap and her fingers toying with the stingers. "I…I understand."

"Tomura Shigaraki was adamant about keeping you alive. You owe him your life now. In addition to this, I will admit that you have great potential. You need to apply yourself better and get over your fears." At this, the girl nodded her agreement and it seemed to please her master. "Finally, you are alive because All Might is fond of you. You were able to get close to him so I'm sure that you know of a few weaknesses. Not to mention that you, yourself, could be one of his weaknesses."

She hesitated, but nodded again. "I understand, sir. I'd…like to apologize again. For going through that phase…"

"I know that adolescents go through phases, but you took yours too far. Remember. Absolute loyalty. I will be relying heavily on you to do your job and support him from now on."

"…yes…" The call ended and she slouched in her seat. Closing the laptop, she bit the inside of her cheek. She was still in pain from her injuries, but Kurogiri had offered her some painkillers earlier. They were taking a little while to kick in. _Villain. Right. I need to be strong for Shigaraki. I haven't even seen him yet today. I haven't been out of my room. I'm kind of afraid. They took one of the students, didn't they? I think I heard Toga say that._

The door opened and she tensed. Hiyori's tails slid off of her lap and onto the bed, shifting anxiously. "…someone there…?" Her question was answered by the bed dipping slightly and arms wrapping around her from behind, a forehead resting against the back of her shoulder. A look down showed a pair of hands that were very carefully settled against her sides, the last digit lifted to keep from injuring her. "Tomura…?"

His arms tightened around her. "I thought you were dead. Why did you let that happen? Why did you put yourself in danger to try to help those kids? Do you know how much I need you? Did you even think about how I'd feel if you died?" Chapped lips brushed over the side of her neck when he lifted his head. "You almost died. I thought I was going to lose you forever. Why did you risk your life for something so stupid?"

Her right hand lifted, caressing his cheek as she turned her head. Hiyori's lips met his and she felt him kiss back. Her heart sped up instantly and she turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck. When the kiss finally broke, she let her head rest against his shoulder and she held onto him tightly. "I…really owe you my life now…you know that? I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I did that. But I'm here now, okay? I won't…let that happen again. I'm here now."

"You're here." Shigaraki leaned back a little, looking toward the door. "You're here. You can help me with the new recruit. Yeah. Maybe you can talk to them."


	50. Chapter 48

NeonHorizon: Everyone's favorite "half-burned trash panda"! Next chapter will have a little something that I'm sure some of you have been waiting for!

* * *

 _That kid's never going to willingly join._ Hiyori bit at her thumbnail as she walked, feeling more than a little frustrated. _He wanted to be a hero so why would he just change sides like that? Still. It would be great for him to join. When he wakes up, I'll have to try to convince him. Damn Bakugou._

She slowed to a stop and looked over her shoulder. Pushing up her glasses, she waited for her companion to catch up to her. "What? Did you get hurt or something? Or maybe you just can't keep up with me?"

"Is that a challenge? You know from experience that I can keep up with you. Do you want me to refresh your memory?" Dabi yawned and walked beside her, pushing his hands into his pockets. "How do you have so much energy? You looked pretty dead that last time I saw you."

"Hm? Don't know. Maybe the healer they took me to did something. Ngh." Hiyori winced, feeling a sharp pain in her ribs. She pressed a hand to where it hurt and frowned. _Damn it. I keep forgetting that I'm not totally healed. I've got bruises all over and Kurogiri said that my ribs might be a little messed up._

The young man smirked and shook his head. "You act tough for someone I had to carry in my mouth."

She snickered. "Yeah, well I didn't ask to get carried off like a piece of candy. I can only imagine you putting that marble in your cheek like some kind of half-burned trash panda." The girl jolted when he grabbed her arm and tugged her close, turquoise meeting amber when she looked up. Instantly, she remembered their strange kiss in the forest and heat rose to her face. "Dabi?"

Amusement spread across his face in the form of a grin and he leaned down further, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I've been inside you so it's only fair that you've been inside me now."

Her face went from pink to red and she stumbled back, her heart racing. "Wh-what the hell…is _that_ supposed to mean?! Don't look so pleased with yourself! You think it's some great accomplishment to make a nerd like me blush?" She pressed a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself.

He snickered and stepped forward, pressing her back against the side of a building. "Nah. It's just cute no matter how many times I do it." His left hand lifted, holding her chin as he leaned down. "You're so flustered. I bet you don't even know what to do right now. Look at you."

Hiyori's tails wrapped around his leg and she tapped the end of a stinger against his thigh in a silent warning, but it did nothing. He still leaned down, covering her lips with his as his body caged hers in place against the wall. His right hand went to her hair, drawing his fingers through her silky pale locks and muffling the whimper that threatened to leave her. When he pulled away, she narrowed her eyes at him and licked her lips. A wicked grin tugged at the corners of her mouth and she let the tip of her stinger make a thin cut in the fabric of his pants. "Didn't you say you weren't into nerdy girls?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No; just curious." She reached up, running a hand along the side of his face. Her fingertips gently brushed over the staples that seemed to connect his patchwork flesh together and a shiver ran down her spine. _What…is this?_ Shaking her head, she turned away and started back down the sidewalk. "We've got a job to do. Kurogiri needs me to get stuff for the bar."

"You think you can just walk away after something like that?" Dabi grabbed her hand, not ready to break contact with her.

"Heh. Maybe if you're a good boy and help me, I'll reward you."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I won't just take what I want?" He saw the pink hue rising to her cheeks again and felt a rush of satisfaction. "Besides; we both know you like bad boys."

"Yeah. Must be hereditary," she muttered. Biting the inside of her cheek, Hiyori bowed her head. Since waking up, she had not encountered Toxicity, but she had heard about his behavior since her disappearance. He had been coming to the bar and demanding to speak to her. He had challenged both Shigaraki and Dabi. He had been rude to Kurogiri. He had mistakenly thought that she was involved with Twice and seemed to be fixating on this and hanging around Twice whenever he could. "Are all fathers troublesome?" This was said under her breath, but a little too loud.

"Yours is." Soon after saying this, he seemed to have thought of something amusing because he began to smirk again.

Hiyori entered the market with her list in hand, reading through it. As she looked at each item, she started to grimace. It was clear that as this list was being compiled, it began to be more about groceries than supplies for the hideout. She saw that at one point the handwriting changed and was followed by at least three other people's handwriting. _What the hell? We're using what little money we have on…sweet and spicy crackers?_

Dabi loitered off to the side, looking rather bored until she gave him an accusatory glance. "What?"

"There's a lot of sweet and spicy junk food on this list that Kurogiri gave me," she started. Stepping toward him, she raised a pale eyebrow. "And only you and Tomura know that my venom's effects can be counteracted with sweet and spicy foods. And I know Tomura's handwriting. So what's this about? Are you afraid I'm going to sting you again?"

His eyes half-closed and he took the list from her. "Your old man has venom, too. I'm just thinking about _you_ here." He said this over his shoulder as he started off for the junk food section.

 _Seriously?_ Her heart skipped a beat and she jogged to catch up to him, hurrying down the aisle. Trailing behind Dabi, she found her gaze wandering over his figure and stopping at his dark hair. _I don't get it. Why are we the ones doing the shopping? Dabi is one of the most noticeable members of the League of Villains! And I know that white isn't a rare hair color, but still!_

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he was the best for the job. Toga would be too easily distracted and she knew that Twice would probably have trouble like the last time they went somewhere together. Spinner was out of the question; too noticeable. Compress refused to take off his costume so he would be too obvious as well. Magne blatantly disliked her. Of course, Shigaraki did not want to leave the hideout and Kurogiri had other business to attend to.

Her tails tightened around her waist as she watched him reach for a box on a higher shelf. His eyes slid in her direction and when he smirked, she felt her pulse quicken again. "What? You act like you've never gone shopping with a girl before," she muttered, looking away.

"Not recently," he admitted.

"Yeah, well…" Hiyori moved to grab another box, on the other side of the aisle, and tossed it into the shopping basket. "Just…hurry up, okay? I don't like being out like this."

Dabi followed her down the aisle, grabbing random items and tossing them in with the groceries. "What? Are you afraid of running into your ex?"

She tensed and glared at him over her shoulder. "Guess who just ruined any chance of getting a reward today. And to think that I was going to treat you to crepes. Now you can just watch me eat one."

 **Shift P.O.V**

He stared down at the cracked cellphone in his hand. It had been charged, but the display was hard to read. The phone numbers for the villains in her contact list were no longer active. The only thing he could really use her phone for now was looking at her photos. She had a lot of cat pictures as well as photos of her with Midnight and Yamada, one of her with him, and then an old picture of her with a blue-haired young man who had his face turned away. Aizawa gripped the phone tightly and lifted his gaze to the television screen again.

The press was adamantly trying to convince people that she was to blame for the attack by the League of Villains. Ever since it was discovered that she was once a villain, people began digging for more information. Her connection with Toxicity was brought to light and people started to say that evil blood probably ran true. She had infiltrated the school so that she could scout for potential villains and give information to her evil accomplices.

The worst was that people were trying to blame her for the USJ attack as well. Aizawa knew that she had nothing to do with it. She had been brought there with no information on what was happening and she had saved his life. She had put herself in danger to protect him. No one cared about that.

After the shopping center incident, Hiyori had told him about her master's threat on her life. If she returned to the League of Villains, she would be killed. No questions asked. No excuses allowed. Not even Shigaraki could save her from her fate. Knowing this, Aizawa could determine that there was a good chance that she was already dead. All of this blame was being placed on a dead woman.

Shoving the phone into his pocket, he turned away. _I'll find her. Even if it's just her remains. She deserves better than this and I deserve to say good bye._

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori accepted her crepe with a polite smile and walked ahead of Dabi, enjoying every moment of taunting him. _He shouldn't have mentioned Aizawa. Damn it. I've been trying to not think about him since I woke up. I don't want to think about him! He's in the past; from my hero phase. This is the age of the villain Grayscale!_ Turning to face him, she took a tentative bite from her crepe and walked backwards. "Heh. You know, I really appreciate you carrying everything. Want a taste~?"

He quickened his pace and bit into the crepe that she held, his eyes meeting hers. When he pulled away, he licked his lips and smirked. "Tastes sweet."

She had not expected the simple gesture to make her blush, but she felt her cheeks igniting to a bright pink. "Oh yeah? You like sweets?"

"I'd rather get a taste of something else."

The girl's tails wrapped around each other and she tilted her head. "Hm? Like what? Something sweeter?" A bit of cream was drizzling down the side of the crepe and wrapper, over her hand. Hiyori lifted her fingers to lick it away, dragging her tongue along her digits without giving it a second thought.

"You're a mean tease."

"Huh?" She jumped a little when he leaned forward, his mouth meeting hers. The girl stepped back quickly, startled, and saw him lick cream from his lips.

"Don't think that I'm letting you get away with teasing me today."


	51. Chapter 49

NeonHorizon: Um...mature content warning...?

* * *

 _Still asleep, huh? Or playing dead?_ Hiyori's tails swayed side to side as she leaned down, staring at the boy's face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was quiet, even. She pushed up her glasses and leaned back. _No fun. How do you expect me to convince you when you're…going to…?_ She saw his nose twitch, his eyelids flutter, and she smirked. _Smart kid. Keep pretending to sleep and you might overhear something interesting, right?_

"What are you doing?"

She tensed and looked over her shoulder. Turning her back to Bakugou, she gave the approaching villain a half-grin. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Kind of looked like you were staring at that kid."

"Why would I do that?"

Dabi looked around at the rest of the bar and raised an eyebrow. "They seriously left you in charge of guarding him tonight?"

Hiyori felt eyes burning a hole in her back, but said nothing. She remained blocking the boy from Dabi's view, her tails skimming over the student's legs. "I sent Twice to get coffee. So why are you here so late? Couldn't resist seeing my sexy nerdy self twice in one day?"

He was now right in front of her and peered over the girl's shoulder. The captive had his head down, appearing asleep. Lifting his gaze back to Hiyori, he smiled. "So you're not busy. Want to mess around?"

"Tch. Would if I could, but I really do have a job to do here." She walked to the bar and poured herself a drink. Giving him a questioning look, she saw him nod and poured one for him as well. He went behind the counter to join her, taking his glass and draining it in a matter of seconds. Hiyori snickered. "You're getting a tolerance for it, huh? That's my "bitter, burning, perfect" drink, you know."

"I like it now."

"Do you?"

"I like the taste better from here though." His left hand lifted and his thumb skimmed over her bottom lip. Leaning down, he captured her mouth with his own and his free hand went to her hip. Dabi pressed her back against the wall, unrelenting in the kiss and only being urged on when he felt her fingers tangle in his hair. His hips moved, grinding against her.

She was surprised by how soft his hair felt beneath her hands and it made her smile into the kiss. Her hips bucked forward into his, earning a muffled groan from him. _I can't tease Shigaraki the way that I used to tease Aizawa. I can't do…stuff like_ _ **this**_ _…with Shigaraki. This just feels right somehow. Why? It doesn't make sense. We really don't know each that well, do we?_ Nonetheless, she felt her heart race when his hand lowered from her hip to her bare thigh.

The dark fabric of her skirt was pushed up with the movement of his hand and soon his palm was pressing at the warmth between her legs. He rubbed at it, starting off gentle and gradually becoming a little more aggressive. The hand that had been on her cheek lowered, cupping her breast through her shirt and bra. Hiyori's tails coiled around his leg as before, but the back of her stingers were what pressed against him. They caressed his leg through his pants and one lifted to lazily hook through a belt loop.

Dabi pulled away a little and lowered his eyes, seeing one, shining black stinger brush along his thigh. "You're pretty good with those."

"Heh. Lots of practice~" Hiyori pulled him down by his hair, bringing her face to the side of his neck. The skin there was slight wrinkled and a damaged, purplish color like a discolored scar. It felt warm against her cheek and she trailed her fingers over the staples that ran along the line where this skin connected with the fair skin of his chest. "Why? Do my stingers get you excited?"

"I like the danger."

"It's like playing with a lighter and waving your hand over the flame," she elaborated. "Right? It's that kind of thrill. Ngh~" She felt his fingertips pressing at her through her panties and tensed, biting her bottom lip.

"You like that, Yori?" Dabi felt her nod against the side of his neck. "I knew you wanted to have fun with me again. I can feel you getting wet. Where did you send Twice?"

"I…sent him to get coffee. So he could be anywhere now," Hiyori admitted.

"So we have some time." Before she could protest, he turned her and pushed her back against the bar. Both of his hands dug beneath her skirt and found her waistband, pulling at the delicate fabric of her panties. When she tried to argue, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his again before he continued his task.

Hiyori felt the fabric slide down her legs and finally dangle from just one ankle. The feeling of her most sensitive area so exposed made her start to tingle and she threaded her hands into his hair again. Their lips broke contact as he moved a hand between them and she frowned, closing her eyes. "Dabi, wait…we should take this somewhere else, okay?"

"Are you serious? You kept me waiting this long and now-?"

"I'm serious!" she growled in response. "We've got a captive right over there. He's asleep right now, but I don't want him waking up to see something like this."

Dabi looked off in the direction of their captive. The boy's eyes were still closed, body limp in his seat. "It's fine. It isn't something he probably hasn't seen before."

"…if that kid wakes up though…"

"What? You think you're going to scar him for life?" He leaned down to her ear, hips pushing against hers. "Open your eyes, babe."

She let her eyes open slowly and felt his hand between them again. A rustling told her that his pants were open now. _Well…oh well._ Something warm glided between the lips of her opening, spreading her juices over her sensitive flesh and pressing into her slit little by little. Hiyori's nails dug shallowly into his scalp as he eased himself into her, the girl's lower back lifting off of the counter.

He gripped her hips tightly, pushing himself forward and then back. Going in a little more and then withdrawing; as if trying to tease her. Between the warmth emanating from her core and the soft sounds that were leaving her lips, he was becoming intensely aroused. Finally, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself fully in her damp heat. He hissed at the tight fit and brought his face down to the side of her neck. "You're tight, but you're really wet," he taunted. "You were thinking about this all day, weren't you?"

"Don't be such a romantic~" Hiyori nipped at his ear and flicked her tongue at one of his piercings. She thrust her hips up to meet his and gasped when he drove deeper into her. _I can't remember what it was like last time. Did it feel like this?_

The edge of the counter dug into her lower back, but she ignored it in favor of focusing on the pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she let her eyes slide closed again. His left hand traveled up her abdomen from her hip, slipping beneath her shirt and gripping the edge of her bra. The cup was pulled down and she moaned quietly at the feeling of his index finger and thumb caressing the peak of her breast. Hiyori's lips latched onto the side of his neck, feeling the warm, damaged flesh beneath her kiss.

Dabi felt her arch her back and his right hand tightened its hold on her hip. He leaned back, smirking as he looked down at her blushing face. Each thrust into the girl made her body bounce a little and he loved feeling her breast move against his hand. Her skin was soft, smooth, and he could still smell the cinnamon-scented body wash that she had used after their shopping trip. "Say my name."

"What…?" Her eyes half opened, fingers releasing their grip on his hair and hands falling to her side. "I'm not…doing something so embarrassing."

"I want to hear you say my name while I take you. Come on, babe. No one's going to hear. You don't have to be loud," he persisted.

Hiyori was about to argue again when the hand left her shirt. His fingers went to her throat, putting a very light pressure at both side of her neck. She stared up at him, amber eyes going wide as she felt the ball of tension in her core growing. It tightened more and more, the pressure of his hand gently increasing. "Da…bi…" she muttered, head turning to the side. Her face was bright pink and she was trying to focus on the pleasure instead of the intense embarrassment.

"You can do better than that." He rocked his hips into hers, his length pushing at her walls and stirring at the slick arousal that coated him. The hand tightened a little on her neck. "Look at me, Yori. I want to see your eyes." When amber met turquoise, his lips drew back into a smile. One of her hands lifted, trailing down his chest, and he quickened his pace. "Come on. Say it. Say my name again. I want to hear you say it while I'm pounding into you, babe."

"Ngh…aaahhh…it's…it's embarrassing…"

"Where's my feisty girl that took my sight and hearing? I want to hear you moan my name, Yori! Come on! I'll let you come when I hear my name!"

She lifted her hips more, feeling him go deeper. The head of his member struck against a certain point inside of her that made her writhe. Gripping the front of his shirt, she finally obeyed. Throwing her head back, his name left her lips in a quiet moan and she felt him begin to thrust harder. Hammering against the pleasure point in her core, he leaned down to put his lips to the delicate skin of her neck and whispered to her. He was urging her toward her climax, encouraging her to clench around him and make as much noise as she wanted.

Her muscles tightened around him, coating his length in a fresh layer of slickness while she put her face at the side of his neck. The girl's mouth latched onto his skin again as she tried to silence herself, the vibrations seeming to only fuel his arousal. Holding the girl close against his chest, Dabi continued to pump his hips into hers and began to pant quietly.

When she felt him pulse inside of her, she preemptively tensed and felt him spill into her. Warmth filled her opening and she felt him relax against the counter, his hands planting to either side of her hips to brace himself. The two shared a brief stare before he leaned down, stealing a quick kiss.

By the time Twice returned, what felt like an hour later, the two other villains were sitting at the bar with fresh drinks. Hiyori offered to pour him a drink as well, but it was declined and she grinned. "You don't drink?"

"You've got me to drink with," Dabi argued.

"Awww! You're not as fun though," she teased.

Twice sat on her other side and tilted his head. "You think I'm fun, Yori? I think you're pretty fun, too! You're just a nerd!"


	52. Chapter 50

She was still asleep. Standing in the doorway, he chewed on his lower lip and simply stared at her. The girl's long, snow-pale hair was spread out behind her on the pillow and she was lying on her side, facing away from him. The blanket had slipped down a little, exposing a bare shoulder and the scars that marred her flesh. Shigaraki reached up and scratched at his neck as he pondered his options.

Going out to the bar, he would find Kurogiri and probably at least one other villain. As well as their potential new member. Thinking about dealing with that headache was all it took to fuel his next actions. The door closed behind him as he entered the room and crossed to the bed.

He joined her beneath the blanket, arms slipping around her waist from behind. His face buried in her pale locks, eyes closing as the scent of her shampoo soothed him. Her body felt soft against his and it brought him comfort in a way that nothing else could. The villain's pulse was fast and only got faster when she turned toward him in her sleep.

The girl's arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his chest. Shigaraki's eyes widened a little, his teeth closing harder on his lip as he tried to remain calm. He was getting excited. He hated this effect that she had on him, but he also loved it. This excitement made him feel energized; he felt unstoppable. Finally, he let his hands rest on her back with one finger on each hand extended. _My girl wants me to hold her_ , he thought almost giddily.

Everything felt better when she was with him. He could deal with the rest of the League of Villains as long as she was there. She made it bearable. She gave him confidence. She gave him all of the support that he could ever need. With Yori, he was sure that nothing could go wrong. It was just enough to have her with him, but since her return she seemed more invested. She wanted to be more involved in his plans. It gave him a sense of satisfaction. Contentment.

When she woke, the girl's bright amber gaze settled on his red stare and she half-smiled. "Ah…good morning, Tomura."

He was silent. The girl's smile, even though it was only at half power, was enough to make his pulse skip a beat. She asked if he wanted breakfast and he nodded. When she got up to get ready for the day, he hesitantly followed her.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori looked over her shoulder as she ran a brush through her hair and bit the inside of her cheek. _How long was he in my bed? And it looks like he wants to say something._ She turned back to the mirror in the bathroom and saw him lingering near the wall behind her, scratching his neck. "Tomura?"

The man seemed to realize that she was staring and paused before lowering his hand from his throat. "You're my girl, aren't you, Yori? You like being with me and making me happy, don't you? And you're always so sweet to me. You don't tease me like other people do and you always bring me stuff that I'll like."

In the middle of brushing her teeth now, she was unsure of what to say. Her tails slid from around her waist and shifted to one side. A look at his reflection showed that he was still standing behind her against the wall, still staring at her from behind locks of light blue hair that had fallen over his eyes. After rinsing, she finally turned toward him. "It's…because I like you."

This answer seemed to please him immensely. His dry, scarred lips pulled back into a grin and he lowered his head. "You like me. You really, really like me, Yori? Because I need you. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I lost you again."

She bit the inside of her cheek, mixing the minty flavor of her toothpaste with blood. "I…don't plan to leave again, Tomura. Um…I mean…were you worried that I would-?" Arms wrapped around her faster than she could react and Hiyori returned the hug. She let her hands move up, fingers trailing through his hair and feeling him relax into the embrace.

"You love me, don't you?" She nodded against his shoulder. His grin spread wider. "My girl loves me so much that she gave up her dream to help make mine come true. You're so sweet, Yori." Shigaraki's hold on her tightened abruptly and his grin fell. "So why do you keep spending time with that jerk? He's barely a step above a NPC. I don't get why you hang out with him."

Hiyori's sight was still a little blurry; her glasses in their case on the table beside her bed. It made his tight embrace all the more unsettling. "Tomura, I…just get along with Dabi. But that…isn't even close to what _we_ have."

This seemed to satisfy him and he drew back, scratching his neck once more. "I don't like sharing you with them," he muttered, looking away.

She led the way back into the bedroom and selected her outfit for the day. "How about…after I talk to the kid about joining…we'll do something special?"

He sat on the bed, watching her change out the sweatpants and tank top for a white button-up shirt and black pants. As she put on a black tie, he found his gaze being drawn to the scars that riddled her forearms. Particularly the one that he had caused not long ago. It was a deep scar and very noticeable with her sleeves rolled up. "My girl wants to do something special? Like what? You want to play with me?"

The girl turned to him with a smile. "How about…a date?" Immediately, she saw his eyes go wide. Bending at the waist, she put a hand on his knee and leaned in so her face was close to his. "Tomura, after I talk to Bakugou, we'll go on a date. How does that sound?" He started to chew on his lower lip and she tilted her head. "I…really want to go on a date with you…so…please?"

"You're asking me out?" There was uncertainty in his voice, but his confidence seemed to grow when she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Yeah. I'll go on a date with you. My girl wants to go on a date."

She went out with Toga to get breakfast for everyone and returned to find their "potential new member" awake. When his eyes met hers, she saw his face turn red and she frowned. Hiyori left the food with Kurogiri and approached Bakugou, ignoring the looks she received from the other villains.

The girl leaned down, long strands of pale hair falling forward and tickling the side of his neck as she stared at him. "Hm? What's up, kid? You're looking kind of red. Tch. Don't tell me you're sick or…something…?" The previous night's activities came rushing to the front of her mind and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. _He was awake. This kid heard everything, didn't he? Wait a second! He didn't_ _ **see**_ _anything, did he?!_

Almost as if he sensed her question, he turned his head to the side and she saw blood drip from his nose. "Heh…? Silent treatment, huh? That's fine. No worries. We'll have words after you watch the rest of us eat." Leaning down more, she brought her lips near his ear and inconspicuously wiped the blood from his nose with her handkerchief. "You're a _sneaky_ one," she whispered. "Pretty good at playing asleep. You had the others fooled anyway. Don't let your eyelids flutter next time."

She sat at the bar beside Shigaraki in silence, glancing over at the student every so often. No one seemed to notice the redness that overtook his face and his nose had at least stopped bleeding. _I scarred him for life. Damn it. Well, I guess that's pretty evil, right? I'm really falling into this villain role a little too easily. Now I have to try to convince him to join. What can I say? He wanted to be a hero, but he would make a nice addition to the League of Villains._ As she pondered this, her stingers tapped gently against the seat beneath her.

When Dabi finally arrived, the two exchanged a brief glance before Hiyori returned her attention to her can of black coffee. He took the empty seat on her other side and helped himself to some of the food on the counter. "You look pretty tired, Grayscale."

"Kind of hard to sleep with _that_ just a few rooms away," she replied, nodding toward Bakugou. "Well that's _my_ excuse. What's _your_ excuse for those sleepy panda eyes?" This was said in a taunting tone before she lifted the can of coffee to her lips, taking a long sip of the bitter beverage.

He yawned and smirked. "I hooked up with someone and she kept me pretty busy for a while. She was feisty. Really tired me out by the time she was satisfied."

Kurogiri seemed to be the only one that suspected anything and narrowed his eyes in Hiyori's direction. "Did you have any trouble on your way here?"

"I didn't. Funny how no one recognizes me; I didn't think I was that plain-looking," Hiyori answered.

"Your dad is outside talking to himself again," Dabi stated. "He tried to get in, but I closed him out. I thought he was banned."

"He _is_ banned." Shigaraki finally spoke up from Hiyori's other side, having blocked out the conversation until now. Looking up from his game, he glared over at the dark-haired young man. "You're late. I hate it when people don't show up on time. Either show up when you're supposed to or don't show up at all. We don't even need you today. First you show up late and then you start saying vulgar stuff like that. No one cares that you had a one-night stand with some girl. Why would you think we want to hear you talk about a girl you slept with?"

Hiyori reached over, letting a hand rest on his arm and meeting his look of frustration with a concerned frown. This seemed to calm him slightly and she reached to the food selection with her free hand. Finding a sweet bun, she set it in front of him and nodded toward it. "You…have to eat something. Aren't you hungry?"

The man dragged it closer with a fingertip and opened the plastic wrapping. "You're worrying about me and all you had was coffee," he muttered.

She watched him take a bite, his eyes fixed upon her, and offered a half-smile. "I'm just…saving my appetite for later," she assured him. When she saw a little filling on the side of his mouth, she reached over with a thumb to wipe it away. Bringing it to her lips, she licked it off and realized that he had stopped eating to stare. "Tomura…?"

He lowered his head again and reached up with his free hand, clawing at his neck and leaving behind deep red lines. "How can you stand hanging out with a guy like that? He doesn't even care about you. He's talking about some random girl he slept with like it's no big deal. Didn't you have a one-night stand with him?"

The girl's shoulders drooped and her tails coiled around each other. "Well…th-that's the thing about one-night stands. They don't really mean anything. It's like…the same as holding open a door for someone…I guess. It's just a passing moment in time…and then it's over. It ends like that. I'm not hurt by it."

Shigaraki gritted his teeth and pushed away the remainder of his breakfast. "I'm not even hungry now." He glared past her at Dabi, who was preoccupied with checking his phone. "I don't want you to hang out with him anymore."


	53. Chapter 51

It was difficult to keep a straight face. Between Yori's obvious wish to keep what occurred the previous night a secret, Kurogiri's obvious knowledge of what happened, and Shigaraki's obvious irritation, Dabi was having a pretty good morning. He wanted to tease Yori more, but there would be plenty of time for that later. She knew that she belonged with the League of Villains now.

He heard her talking to Shigaraki, trying to reassure him that she was alright. Dabi had to fight the urge to start teasing her again. Seeing her coddle Shigaraki, he could not help but feel a spark of jealousy. It was the morning after they hooked up and, for the second time, she was spending that morning with the blue-haired villain.

The seat beside his scraped over the floor a little and he turned to find her standing. Yori was dressed different from her usual sweater and skirt or sweater and pants. The white button-up shirt was snug against her chest, highlighting her figure, and the black pants accentuated the curve of her bottom. What made the outfit complete was the black tie secured around her neck.

Seeing her glance over her shoulder, he smirked. Unfortunately, her gaze was on the man sitting two seats down. Shigaraki did not react. It was fine. It gave Dabi more time to consider what he wanted to do. He thought about joining Yori as she approached their "new potential member", but decided against it when he saw her tails whip back and forth.

He was getting ideas. Impulses. He wanted to relive the night before. He wanted to grab her by that tie she was wearing and pull her against him. Sitting at the very counter that they had made love on the previous evening, he found that he wanted to mess with her a little. Not enough to really piss her off, but to try to make her flustered.

Just as he was considering this, he saw her reach the restrained teenager and lean down to be at his eye level. She was holding a bag in her hand; something that she had grabbed from the counter first. The boy's eyes were open now, head lifted and mouth twisted into a scowl. There was an unmistakable, faint tinge of pink to his cheeks that made Dabi's smirk grow. Now he really wanted to join her.

He turned in his seat to lean back against the counter, wanting to watch her attempt to persuade the kid to join the League of Villains. _She's hot when she's confident like this. Where's that courage when she's dealing with_ _ **this**_ _guy?_ He glanced over at Shigaraki, who was just now turning a little to look in Yori's direction.

A few minutes passed and her tails started to lower. The blunt curve of her stingers tapped the side of her leg as she tilted her head. "You really think that your skills would be appreciated as a hero? They want you to hold back. They want to set rules and make you follow them like a well-trained little dog. Is _that_ what you are? Because…I'm pretty sure…you're more like a _lion_ , right? A tough little lion that likes to _roar_."

The kid growled something in response and Yori shifted her weight to one hip. She dug in the bag and produced a pork bun, holding it out for the boy almost teasingly. He took a much larger bite than she was probably expecting and Dabi tilted his head, watching her recoil and laugh. _Okay, she's having too much fun. Hard to believe this is the same girl that ran off to play "assistant hero teacher"._

More words were exchanged and things seemed to take a turn. A really, terrible turn. The girl yelped, jolting back and away from the teenager. Blood droplets dotted the floor between them and crimson ran from the corner of the boy's mouth as he glared at her. Yori's face was bright pink.

"He loved you, Mori! You betrayed him!"

"Sh-shut up! Shut up!" She held her right hand close, blood gushing from a very clear bite wound. "You…have _no idea_ what you're even saying, kid."

Twice was quickly at her side, making a remark about how weird it was that she got bitten so often when she was venomous and could poison someone. It was now that Dabi decided to step in. "That's poisonous. She's venomous; like how a scorpion poisons you when they sting you. Poisonous is if they get eaten; like a frog."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori was unsure of what hurt worse; Bakugou's bite or his words. In this immediate moment, it was probably the bite. Twice was holding her wrist now, looking down at the wound as Dabi turned to ask Kurogiri for some alcohol to put on it. Shigaraki was slowly standing from his seat to approach and she could see Toga becoming more and more excited as the events unfolded.

"That's a really deep bite, Yori! We've got to get this cleaned! It doesn't look like it's that bad!" Twice looked toward the bar, where Dabi was still waiting for some alcohol to clean the wound. "I know; I'll kiss it better! You better not have any germs!"

She bit back another yelp of pain when she felt the pressure against her wound and tried to pull her hand back. "You're wearing a mask, you know! Owww! Let go! Seriously, you're getting my blood all over your mask, Twice!"

"It's okay! Ugh! I can taste your blood! Gross, gross, gross!" He released her and started frantically wiping at the front of his mask.

Hiyori stumbled back a few steps, bumping into Dabi's chest as he returned with some alcohol wipes that Kurogiri had managed to scrounge up. He caught her wrist in a firm hold and pulled her over to the counter as Shigaraki approached Bakugou. _What is he going to do? Damn it! Damn it! Did anyone hear what Bakugou was saying?!_ She glanced at each of the other villains, but no one seemed to have realized what exactly the boy had said. Just recalling the words filled her with a heavy sense of guilt.

"What kind of animal bites a person?" Shigaraki had stopped just a foot in front of where the boy was seated and narrowed his eyes behind "Father". He had put the hand over his face when he stood. Watching the kid scowl and stare past him at Hiyori, he scowled back at the teenager. "If my girl gets an infection from you biting her, I'll forget about letting you join. I'll disintegrate your face."

Hiyori released a low hiss of pain when she felt an alcohol wipe swabbing at her wound. Her stomach churned when she looked down at the deep impression left by Bakugou's teeth. Blood was oozing out in a steady stream and she had to grit her teeth against the pain as Dabi tried again to get it clean enough to wrap up. "T-Tomura…don't bother with him…please…he's not worth your time," she said over her shoulder. _I can't let that kid repeat what he said! If Shigaraki or any of the others find out…well nothing good can come of it!_

"Sit down. This might take a while." Dabi waited for her to comply before pressing at the wound again. He felt her tails against his leg, the stingers hooking around his knee in her discomfort. His free hand rested on her knee as he waited for the bleeding to decrease.

She kept her head bowed, eyes narrowed upon the wound, and used her left hand to push up her glasses. Shigaraki was sitting on her left now. "I…should've been more careful…"

"You shouldn't have to worry about someone biting you," Shigaraki muttered.

"Yori, your blood tastes weird! Why is it so sweet?! Actually, it's not that bad!" Twice pushed between her and Dabi at the counter, reaching for a bottle of fruit juice that Kurogiri had left unattended.

"Why did you do that anyway? Yori doesn't need your help. You're getting in the way." The blue-haired villain held out a hand and accepted a roll of bandage from Kurogiri.

"I can…I can do it. I don't want you to get your hands dirty." Hiyori took the bandage from him and set about wrapping her wounded right hand. The bite was on the inner part of her hand, between her thumb and index finger. It was fairly easy to wrap, but took a lot of bandage because it kept bleeding through.

A glance back toward their captive reignited her frustration. She remembered the words that he said shortly before sinking his teeth into her hand. Shaking her head, she stood. "Tomura…I'm going to change clothes…and then we'll go out, okay? I'm sorry about this."

He frowned behind "Father", but nodded. "That boy made you get blood on your shirt. I don't want our date to get cut short because you're covered in blood."

The reminder that it was a date made her smile and she went to her room to pick out a clean outfit. Hiyori was in the middle of putting on a dark gray hooded sweatshirt when she found those words haunting her again. She finished slipping it on and sat down on the edge of her bed, hands curling into fists. It made her wince and she tried to focus on the pain instead of the heavy, sinking feeling in her gut.

It had started as her trying to persuade Bakugou to join. She tried to make the League of Villains sound appealing and then started talking about how he could use his quirk with no restrictions. It was around that time that he brought up All Might. He told her that she was not a villain. That she needed to stop her spy act and be a hero. That All Might would be disappointed in her. She argued, saying that the older hero did not care what she did; he was busy with being the symbol of peace. She was not even on his radar. This was when those awful, pain-inducing words left the kid's mouth.

He said that All Might loved her and she immediately felt her confidence in persuasion plummet. She tried to argue and he persisted. When he said that she had betrayed All Might, Hiyori felt the venom gather in her stingers and she protested again. She called him a liar and insisted that she was a villain. It was a mistake. She had been letting him take bites off of the pork bun so her hand was still close. Just close enough for him to sink his teeth into.

Staring down at her wounded hand, Hiyori felt her tails absently lift and thump against the bed. _All Might doesn't love me. Aizawa can't love me. They want me to be something that I'm not._ She tightened her fist and saw specks of blood rise to the topmost bandage. Relaxing her hand, she felt a burning in her throat and eyes. _All Might. He's one of the three reasons that I was allowed to live. All for One said that his fondness of me can be used against him. I'm…a weakness._

Hiyori lifted her hood, tucking her pale hair inside, and set off to join Shigaraki. He looked more than ready to leave and she could easily tell that he was getting annoyed by the other villains in the bar. Letting her lips curve into a half-smile, she linked her arm through his and led him to the door. "Is there anywhere that you want to go first?"

"Remember to be inconspicuous if you insist on leaving," Kurogiri spoke up from behind the counter. "Don't be gone for long, either."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to keep him out late," Dabi taunted. He caught Hiyori's eye as the two villains went out the door and smirked.


	54. Chapter 52

NeonHorizon: I spent my Valentine's Day morning writing a chapter about going on a date with Shigaraki. I thought about writing a oneshot for the occasion, but...maybe later. Aizawa appearance in this chapter, also. In case anyone was wondering about that. Also why is chapter 46 so popular?!

* * *

 _All Might._ She gritted her teeth, but bowed her head to try to hide her frustration from the man beside her. Both hands were in the front pocket of her sweater and she could feel her fists subconsciously tighten, nails digging into her palms. _Betrayal? As if my loyalty was to him first. When I met him, I was already a villain. I thought I knew my purpose then and he made me start to question it and that's why…_

She wanted to believe that this was why she had rescued Aizawa, but she knew that it was a lie. She had saved him because she knew he was important. She had saved him because she admired his dedication to keeping the students safe. A sigh escaped her and she lifted her right hand to look at the bandaged wound. Little red dots were on the surface of the white gauze.

"What kind of person bites people? That unappreciative brat."

Hiyori glanced to Shigaraki. He was biting his bottom lip, strands of light blue hair falling forward over his eyes. "He's…like a trapped animal," she remarked. "Just scared. No worries. I think I got it cleaned in time."

"We should've picked someone else. I hate people like him." He tensed when she gently gripped his sleeve and turned to look at her. Hiyori's gaze had a softness to it as she met his eyes, her lips forming a small, concerned frown. "That's right. We're on a date. What did you want to do?"

 _No more thinking about All Might. No more thinking about that…"unappreciative brat". Damn it. He was one of my favorite students. I need to focus on what I'm doing right now._ The girl looked toward the shops around them and caught sight of something that could be fun. "Tomura…do you like arcades?"

Red eyes lifted from her, following her line of sight to a particular building. He started to scratch his neck, not even noticing that he was doing it. "You want to go there?"

"Is that okay? Um…" Hiyori gripped his wrist as she saw the scratches getting deeper. She rubbed her fingertips over his wrist, beneath his sleeve, trying to calm him down. "We can play some games together…okay?" The girl's quiet, raspy voice seemed to soothe him because he finally gave a short nod of agreement.

 _There should be enough people in there that we won't stand out. We're both dressed pretty normal so that's good. And no one ever recognizes me anyway._ She led the way, moving her hand to hold his. As usual, he quickly extended a finger to prevent hurting her.

Inside the arcade, there was a decent amount of people. Most of them were younger or around their age; young people enjoying their summer break. Unfortunately, Hiyori immediately realized that they did not blend in as well as she had hoped. Everyone around them was dressed for the warm, summer weather. Shigaraki was the only person wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and black pants. _I can fix this_ , she tried to reassure herself. _Well sort of._ Once they were settled at a game that he seemed to be interested in, she removed her sweatshirt and tied it around her waist. "Okay! Ready?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

He found himself liking her even more now that she was fully committed to being a villain. When Shigaraki saw her confront their potential new member and try to convince them to join, he was amused by the way she spoke to him. Even now, she was amazing. _She knows me so well. I don't even know what to say. She knows me better than anyone else._

The girl was beside him, playing a first-person shooting game and concentrating on her targets. Her sharp, amber eyes narrowed as she pulled the trigger and when she grinned, he felt his pulse race. Yori's face lit up when she saw her score and glanced over to make sure that he was watching.

Of course he was watching. He could not take his eyes off of her. "I want to play a game with my girl."

"Ah! How about that one over there? It's an adventure game; you pick your character and try to get as many points as possible while you try to reach the castle." There was undeniable excitement in her voice as she pointed to a game.

 _She's…amazing._ Shigaraki watched her select a character and saw that she immediately chose a support class. He picked his character and found his eyes wandering to her as the game started. The smile on her face more than made up for the morning's frustrating events.

At the end of the game, their score popped up and he felt a grin creep onto his face. Seconds later, Yori's arms were around him with her face right beside his. He heard those words. Three simple words that made his heart skip a beat. Gnawing at his lower lip, he let his arms slide around her and he brought her closer against his chest. "Yori…I love you, too. You're my most favorite thing in the world."

She leaned back, a faint blush warming her cheeks as she met his eyes. "Tomura, you're the best."

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Okay. Need to find something for lunch now._ They were leaving the arcade, Hiyori scanning the area around them for possible lunch options. She had been a little nervous about the date before, but everything seemed to be going well. She had even won a pair of stuffed animals in the UFO catcher game so she could add them to her collection. "Tomura, how about…um…ramen shop?"

"A _ramen shop_? We're on a date and you want to go to a _ramen shop_?"

"No, but, I mean…it's one of those ones. The kind with weird flavors. It could be fun." She saw that he clearly did not want to eat weird ramen with her. A frown threatened to replace her smile, but she fought it off. _Okay. I'll ask Toga to go with me sometime. Or Twice._

Before she could protest, he took her wrist and started leading her toward a food stand further down the street. Hiyori's smile returned, though it was a small, shy sort of smile. She had felt like she had to take charge of the date since it was her idea, but now that he was making a decision, it felt more like a real date. "Yakitori sounds good, too," she agreed.

Shigaraki waited a short distance from the stand, watching her interact with the employee as she paid. When he saw that the blood spots on her bandage had gotten bigger, he began scratching his neck and frowned within his hood. He accepted his food and sat on a bench beside her, watching the girl enjoy her meal while he grimaced at his.

"Hm? Something wrong?" she asked, noticing his displeasure.

"You're always friendly with everyone else."

"Yeah…but they're…different." Chewing on a particularly tasty piece of chicken, she frowned to herself. "…I mean…we're closer than I am with anyone else…" Even as she said this, Hiyori felt a pang of guilt. _We're close, but we haven't gotten to the point I reached with Dabi. I can't really imagine that though._

Their meal was finished and the date was coming to a close. Hiyori knew that Kurogiri would want them to return soon and she was aware that it was dangerous to be out in the open when heroes were searching for the League of Villains. She bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced over at Shigaraki, trying to determine if he had enjoyed the date or not.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori's phone was lighting up. Aizawa saw it from the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow. There was a name on the screen, along with a message notification. He knew the passcode for her phone, but hesitated to unlock it. His gaze lifted to the rest of the room. He was alone.

Lifting the phone, he put in her passcode and looked at the contact. The name "Dabi" was tied to the number that had sent the message, so that it was someone that she knew. Someone that she knew well enough to have in her contacts. There were previous messages from this number and as Aizawa read them, he felt his irritation growing. The messages held a flirtatious tone to them.

When he went to the most recent message, he felt the anger starting to ebb away as something else took its place. It was just a few sentences, but they said so much more than the sender probably meant to. The message read: **Hey, babe. We should go to your room when you're back. Just tell him that I'm changing your bandage.**

"She's alive." Aizawa stared at the screen in slight disbelief. He had been sure that she was dead, but this message confirmed it. Hiyori was still alive. The League of Villains had taken her after all. _They don't know that she doesn't have her phone_ , he realized. _We can use this._

"You're playing with Hiyori's phone again?" Yamada came up behind him, peering down at the screen from over his shoulder. "What is that?"

"Hiyori is still alive. She might not be alive for much longer. I think that she's pretending to be on their side to bide her time, but if they figure it out…" He frowned and stood. "Where's All Might?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

She was leading the way back to the bar and they were almost there. Navigating through the other people on the sidewalk, she knew that Shigaraki was right behind her. She could feel his stare and it raised goose bumps on her bare arms. The girl entered an alley, intending to take the least noticeable route. Halfway to the back of the bar, she felt arms tightly wrap around her from behind.

Hiyori's first instinct was to tense up, her tails twitching at the tips. "T-Tomura?" She felt his chest against her back, his hands pressing at her sides as he buried his face in the side of her neck. Warm breath fanned over her delicate skin and her heart seemed to almost flutter in her chest.

"I want…something," he started. "You have a connection with that jerk. And he still slept with some other girl. It makes me so angry. You're my girl. I wouldn't look at someone else…let alone sleep with them and then tell you about it."

She relaxed ever so slightly and closed her eyes. The girl rested a hand on his right arm, quietly biting the inside of her cheek. "F, A, or E?"

He leaned in closer, his cheek nuzzling against the side of her neck and his chest pressing tighter against her back. "I… _hate it_ …that you did something like that with him. What did you see in that guy? He's rude. He doesn't care about you." His eyes widened when she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiyori was about to attempt to reassure him, but was thrown off by what happened next. His hands lifted, four fingers brushing over her cheeks and threading into her pale hair as his lips crashed against hers. She felt the cold surface of a wall against her back, contrasting with the warmth of his chest as it met Hiyori's. His hips pushed forward, pinning her in place as he tried to get more from the kiss.

She winced at the roughness of his chapped lips, but her attention was pulled from that when she felt his fingertips hesitantly caressing the sides of her face. Warmth began to form in her cheeks and spread throughout her body. It was only intensified when she felt his hips buck into hers. The girl's right hand slid down his chest, earning a muffled murmur of pleasure from him.

His breathing hitched and he broke the kiss. Shigaraki stared down at her with wide, red eyes and he bit his lower lip anxiously. Hiyori's pale hair fell forward over her eyes and she felt his fingertips trail downward. He held her hips, leaning down to the side of her neck again and letting the warmth of her skin comfort him. "I want a good ending to this date. You're my support. You always make me feel better when I get the bad ending. I want a good ending with my girl. You'll give that to me, won't you, Yori?"

Her gaze fixed upon the red scratches on his neck and she leaned up before she could stop herself. Hiyori kissed at the scratches, feeling his hold on her hips tighten and his body press closer. _He doesn't know how to react. He wants more, but he doesn't know how to react to this. He doesn't know what to do…_ She trailed her left hand through his hair and brought her lips to his ear. "Tomura…we shouldn't stay outside. Let's go."

"Why?! I want _more_ of this! I don't want to have to wait until we get inside. They're going to want to talk to you and I don't want to let them have you again." Shigaraki grinned in his unsettling way and saw her bite her lip in response. "My girl deserves a good ending, too. You did so well on our date."

Before she could attempt a response, a low growl echoed from down the alley. " ** _Demon spawn_**! At last I find you and you're in a lewd position with this low-level villain?! I will not stand for this!"


	55. Chapter 53

_Are you kidding me?_ Hiyori turned to glare at the older villain and felt Shigaraki pull away from her. The girl's tails tightened around her waist in agitation as she stepped between the blue-haired man and Toxicity. "Just what do you want from me? You keep stalking me and…saying these terrible things. You don't even know what my mother named me and you try to call yourself my father! What do you want? And why do you always end up attacking me?"

"Don't waste your time on him, Yori. He's unhinged. You should've seen him when the Vanguard Action Squad went to get you. He was just standing around in front of the bar, muttering to himself like a crazy person." Shigaraki glared at him over Hiyori's shoulder. "He interrupted our date. Let me take care of him…I'll disintegrate his face."

Toxicity's face contorted in agitation, his mouth forming a snarl. "I refuse to allow my daughter to consort with delinquents! When I said that I would let your master have her, I didn't mean permanently! My daughter deserves a better life than-!"

"I don't know if you've noticed…maybe your eyes are bad because you're so old…? I'm an _adult_. I can make my own choices and…believe it or not…I'd rather not go off with a stranger." Her tails dropped from around her waist now, the dark stingers gleaming at the tips with venom.

Pushing up her glasses, the girl's amber eyes met his. "You know what…? I like…no…I _love_ being in the League of Villains! Heh! I mean, we're ten times more pro than you when it comes to being a villain!" Her tails swayed side to side lazily as she took a step forward. "Now…like Tomura said…you interrupted our date. I won't tolerate-"

The sudden appearance of Twice made Hiyori go silent and Toxicity turn to attempt eye contact. "Hey, guys! Kurogiri wanted me to bring you inside so you won't draw attention to the hideout! Huh? Grayscale, you're fighting your dad? It's not good for a kid to fight their parent! I'll help you out!"

Hiyori had to bite the inside of her cheek to stifle a laugh, but allowed herself a smirk. "Right, right. No worries, Twice. We were just on our way in." She shoved her hands into her pockets and stalked forward, knowing that Shigaraki was right behind her. As she moved to pass Toxicity, she paused to look up at him. "You know…your parenting skills are appalling…but your charm as an actual human being is nonexistent."

"What is that supposed to mean?! You little demon spawn, I will destroy you! I will tear you apart and leave you broken into a thousand pieces!" The man roared in outrage at her remark and moved as if to charge at her, but abstained when he saw both Shigaraki and Twice looking back at him. He bared his shining, black fangs and shook his head. "I **_will_** speak to my daughter today!" To his alarm, Twice was suddenly beside him, urging him to walk forward.

A hand lifted to tap the side of one of his fangs and the masked villain tilted his head. "Hey! You shouldn't threaten Grayscale like that! I don't appreciate it! I'm sure you have your reasons! Just try sorting it out like a normal person!"

Hiyori bowed her head as she entered the bar, all happiness gone and replaced with irritation. _Why did he have to ruin my date? I worked really hard…trying to make sure that Shigaraki would have a good time!_ She settled at the bar, clutching the stuffed animal she had won for herself against her chest.

Her eyes went to the restrained potential new member and narrowed. She remembered the frustration of not being able to convince him to join. She felt the bite wound on her hand begin to throb as she saw him strain against his bonds. Her sour mood had started because of him. _Who's idea was this anyway? Who decided that we needed to abduct a student and try to make them join? And who picked Bakugou? Out of everyone in the class, they had to pick him?!_

He glared back at her from his seat across the room. Hiyori's blood had dried around his mouth; left there after he had bitten into her. Each time he swallowed, he could taste her blood and it made him gag.

Hiyori smirked at the sight of her blood on his lips and leaned toward him in her seat. She lifted a hand, drawing her thumb across her throat as Twice led Toxicity into the bar. Her lips moved in a silent threat and her smirk became a cruel grin. On her left, Dabi saw her do this and seemed only vaguely concerned.

"Don't kill him; we're not done with him yet," he remarked.

"If he bites me again, I can't promise what happens." She turned to sit facing Kurogiri behind the counter and realized that he had also been watching her. "Hm? What, you think I'll kill him, too? I'm mad, but I'm not going to waste him like that." The man simply stared at her in silence. Slouching forward, she could feel her energy starting to fade. "I mean…I did my best this morning. I even fed the kid and look how he repaid me. You can't blame me for-"

"You misunderstand. I was waiting for a good time to give this to you, but now seems as good as any." Kurogiri set a cellphone down in front of her on the bar. "I got this for you while you were on your date. I took the liberty of putting everyone's contact information in it."

"How did you know that I needed a new one?" She accepted it nonetheless with a quiet word of thanks. _I was starting to get a little worried about communication. It's probably for the best that I lost my old phone; it had too many heroes' numbers in the contact list._

"You lost your phone?" Dabi watched her scroll through her contacts on the new phone and raised an eyebrow. "I guess that's why you didn't reply earlier."

"How often do I reply to your messages?" she countered. At the same time, she tried to remember where her old phone might have been. She knew that she had it at the summer training camp, but could not remember if she had it after the League of Villains took her. "What did you need?"

"Doesn't matter." He turned in his seat when he noticed Twice talking to Toxicity across the room. "What's he doing in here? He's banned."

"He will draw attention if he's outside," Kurogiri argued. "We are wanted now. We can't risk him drawing the attention of the police or heroes."

"True," Hiyori concurred, tipping an empty glass in his direction. It was filled with her favorite alcohol and she settled in to take a long drink from it. The glass was soon empty and she half-grinned. "Look at him…chatting up Twice like he's got something to get out of it…"

"He believes that he can persuade Twice to leave the League of Villains as well and join him," the bartender explained.

"Seriously? And _Twice_?"

"Pretty sure he's just messing with him," Dabi answered. He held out his glass to be filled as well when Hiyori asked for a refill. Giving the bitter alcohol a sniff, he had to stop himself from wincing. "How was your date?"

Her stingers tapped at the seat beneath her and she felt herself starting to blush. "Ah. Well, you know how it is. One second, you're on a little cloud of happy with your date …making out in an alley…and the next second "psychotic parent of the year" is shouting threats at you. I actually had fun until that part came."

Kurogiri's eyes seemed to narrow, but it was difficult to be sure. He turned away, clearly perturbed. "That was more than I needed to know."

Dabi watched him move down the counter to greet the sleek, black cat and turned his eyes back to Hiyori. "You seriously made out with him?"

Stray locks of pale hair fell over her eyes and she stared down at her alcohol. "Kind of a normal thing when you're dating someone," she replied.

"Seriously? That's…kind of gross, babe."

"What…are you jealous~?"

"Like you can blame me."

Hiyori was about to retort when she saw Toxicity approaching. He seemed to be in a calmer state of mind, though he kept glancing over at Bakugou curiously. The glass in the man's hand was filled to the brim with a thick, dark liquid that gave off a sickly sweet aroma. _Is that his venom?_

He glared down at her for a long moment before seating himself on her other side. His sharp amber eyes darted to the doorway, making sure that Shigaraki was not entering the room. The blue-haired villain had disappeared into the living area shortly after walking back into the hideout. Since he was nowhere to be seen, Toxicity seemed satisfied. "When I told your master that you would work for him, I didn't intend for the agreement to act as an arranged marriage," he said in a low growl.

 _That venom…really does make him insane, doesn't it?_ She scratched her wrist, frowning. "You know…you might want to be careful. You almost sound concerned…almost like an actual father."

"Yoriko, please. I don't want to argue with you. I never meant for this to be long-term. I didn't realize what sort of people-"

"You get along great with Twice. Why don't you go tell him all of this?" Every word dripped spite as she glared at the man. _Seriously. Why did he act so friendly with Twice? Is it an age thing?_

Toxicity's hands curled into fists and he shook his head. "He was the only one with enough guts and motivation to take me on! These other pathetic excuses for villains are all talk!"

"So where have you been anyway? I'd never heard of you before Stain said your name. Never heard of you as my father or as a villain in general. So before you call them low-level, consider your own standing. Do you know…what I've always been told about my so-called father? Relatives always said that my mother slept with a random man with a venom quirk. That's all you were to me, growing up. Faceless trash that cursed my life with venom."

"Yoriko, that's enough!"

Her tails whipped through the air, stingers poised to stab into his throat if need be. Leaning toward the man, she scowled. "My name…the name that my mother gave me…was Morimoto Hiyori. I've gone by "Yori" since Tomura gave me that nickname and that is the name that you will call me. And another thing! I am going to be a stronger villain than you could ever hope to be. I'm going to help Tomura achieve his dreams and I'm going to help the rest of the league to be great! We don't need you! So just-!" She blinked, feeling arms around her from behind.

Dabi bent down, his lips near her right ear and his eyes lifted to focus on Toxicity. "Calm down, babe. Now's not the time."

The older villain seemed almost defeated after hearing what Hiyori said. He ran a clawed hand over his pale blond hair and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

The girl calmed, letting Dabi pull her closer against his chest and frowning. "I can't forgive you. You know, I'm apparently twenty-four…and never knew you."


	56. Chapter 54

NeonHorizon: It's laundry day so...I wrote this chapter in my Shigaraki sweatpants and matching t-shirt. Why do I own these things? It probably seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway...some intense stuff is coming up pretty soon.

* * *

 _It's like being trapped in the worst slumber party ever._ Hiyori felt arms wrapped around her, a warm body pressed against her left side. There was another on her right, their hand resting on her chest in a rather compromising area. Her tails twitched in minor irritation and she pushed herself to sit up. Tangled locks of snowy white hair fell over her eyes as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Five more minutes," Toga mumbled, turning over.

 _I can't believe this is my life._ The pale-haired villain grimaced and ruffled her hair for a moment before looking to her left. She was more accustomed to waking up beside Shigaraki so to find this other male villain there was surprising. _Did he seriously sleep in his full costume and mask? What's with these two? Does my venom attract crazy?_

Hiyori reached past Twice to get her glasses, pausing when he moved a little. When it was apparent that he was still asleep, she finished her task and climbed over Toga to get out of bed. Clean clothes were gathered and she got ready in the bathroom. When she was done, she opened her door as loudly as possible to startle the two awake and pointed out into the hallway. "Slumber party's over."

"What? Don't be like that, Yori-chan! You're just so warm and comfy!" Toga protested. Nonetheless, she got up and reluctantly went into the hall.

"There aren't enough places to sleep and it's dangerous to go out there right now! Your body's super comfy to sleep next to!" Twice went to join Toga, but hesitated when he got close to Hiyori. "Say! Didn't you tell your old man that your name was "Hiyori"? What do you want us to call you now?"

She pushed up her glasses and half-smiled. "Hm. I'm still "Yori" or "Grayscale". No worries. Nothing's changed." The girl's mood lifted a little after hearing him bring it up. It reminded her that she had told off Toxicity the previous day and it filled her with a sense of triumph. Reaching up, she poked what was probably the tip of his nose with her finger and let her smile grow. "Thanks for remembering though. You're very sweet."

"I'm hungry! Hey, let's go get something yummy for breakfast, Yori-chan!" Toga walked ahead of the other two villains, but flashed her a grin over her shoulder. "Come on! I want to go out! It sucks being cooped up in here with everyone! We should have some fun while we're out!"

"It's that kind of enthusiasm that I like! I don't trust you to not draw attention!" Twice sort of argued.

"Hey, if I'm going out to get food and taking someone with me, it will be-" Hiyori went silent as a hand grabbed her arm. They had been going into the bar and she had not noticed the young man waiting for her until it was too late. Her tails whipped around in quick response, the stingers nearly making contact with Dabi's leg before he caught her tails in his free hand. "Heh. Shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she muttered. "You need something?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

With the knowledge that Hiyori was still alive, he was given hope. When she went missing with only her cellphone left behind, he feared the worst. Especially after hearing that her supposed "master" intended to have her killed.

From the string of messages she had received from the contact marked "Dabi", it seemed like she might have infiltrated the League of Villains again. Or at the very least, she was with villains and was pretending to be one. Further, it almost seemed like she was in a relationship with this particular contact.

 _What is she thinking? Doesn't she know how much danger she keeps putting herself in?!_ Yagi remembered how she looked after the USJ incident. She was bruised and broken, lying on top of Aizawa and willing to use the last of the life in her body to fight to keep him alive. He knew now the true circumstances of the incident and why she was really there. She had been a villain, but reformed herself.

He wanted to believe that she could stay alive now. At least long enough for him to get her back. She was good, even if she failed to recognize it. _I'll get her back and finish this! Just hang on for a little longer, Hiyori!_

"We have a sighting. A man in his early twenties with scars and a woman around the same age with long white hair. They were spotted in a shopping center. We'll have someone watch them." The officer's words brought fresh hope.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Surprised you didn't join the slumber party in my room," the girl muttered.

"It was a little too crowded. I didn't feel like sharing a bed with those two." He glanced down at her, seeing Hiyori smirk. "What?"

"Oh…nothing. It's just kind of funny."

Catching on really quickly, Dabi smirked as well. "I get it. We've done it two times, but we haven't actually slept together."

"Glad you see the humor." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think of things to talk about. They were on their way back from a successful breakfast run and the thought of walking in silence was not appealing. For whatever reason, when he was quiet, it made her anxious. "Tch. It's a tiny bed though; definitely not meant for three people. I think I slept wrong; my shoulders feel tight."

He watched her rotate her shoulders and took a moment to appreciate the sight of her stretching and smiling to herself. "You don't have to try so hard to make me want you."

"Hm? I'm just being my usual nerdy self. What, is that becoming your type or something?" She pushed up her glasses, giving him a slight frown.

"You have a problem with that?" Dabi saw her face turning pink and knew that he had won this round. "Hey. Yesterday, you said you went your whole life without knowing Toxicity, right?"

Her frown deepened and a breeze picked up, blowing her hair into disarray and simply fluffing up her companion's. Frustrated, she tried to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well…my mom had a thing for bad boys, I guess, and cheated on her husband." She told him about her mother's husband and about being passed from relative to relative. _He's not going to tell anyone. He doesn't have anything to gain from telling anyone. Shigaraki already knows and no one else cares._

"Is he dead?"

The question surprised her. "Uh…my mom's husband?" Hiyori tensed, feeling someone else watching her. She slowly moved closer to Dabi, threading an arm through his and glancing over her shoulder. She half-expected to find Toxicity somewhere behind them, but instead found a plain-looking man in the distance on the sidewalk. His eyes met hers directly and a chill ran down her spine.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Dabi could not hide the satisfied expression on his face as he felt her chest press against the side of his arm. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about getting revenge."

"Are you kidding? If I had the chance…I'm pretty sure I'd annihilate him for what he put me through. Now isn't the time though; we've got stuff to do." She shot him a stern glare. "And don't try to get revenge for me. I know you're just a hopeless romantic when it comes to my sexy, nerdy self, but use some control."

The two stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. He saw her bow her head, mouth moving a little as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Someone's watching us." The girl nodded. "What do you want to do? Might be easier to just take them out, babe."

"We're not killing them…it would draw attention. We need to just lose them."

"Easier said than done."

"I know the area. I can find my way back to the bar from pretty much anywhere. I have a pretty good sense of direction. So this corner is…about seven blocks from the bar. There are a ton of alleys we can try to use, but I think we should move in a zigzag sort of pattern so they won't be able to track us as easily." She saw him smirk. "What?"

"You're cute when you say nerdy stuff like that."

Heat rushed to her face and she shook her head. Taking his hand, she now carried all of her bags in her left hand. "Tch. Come on; I know you're smarter than you let on. I mean…you took charge at the summer camp. A complex attack like that would take a good amount of planning…and someone that could easily predict what the teachers might do to protect the students. Whoever picked Bakugou though…not the smartest. He's strong and pretty intelligent, but he's the worst choice to try to convert. And why did you guys take one of the Pussycats?"

They were moving at a steady pace to avoid drawing more attention to themselves and Hiyori kept her gaze ahead of them. _Just casually slip into an alley and we'll lose whoever that is. I know that the police and heroes are looking for the League of Villains. If they go down, I go with them this time. I can't let that happen! Shigaraki would break if he went to prison._

"I think we're safe." Dabi let her lead him a little further down the alley, apparently lost in her own thoughts, before he made a move. He turned her, pushing her against a wall and leaning in to cover her lips with his. The man's sleeves hid the discoloration of his arms and with his head turned, his face was hidden. It was at this moment that someone approached the alley opening, saw the two kissing, and quickly turned back.

The grocery bags were dropped and Hiyori felt his free hand weave into her pale hair as his other hand pinned her wrist above her head. She arched her back, biting her lower lip as his mouth moved to the corner of her lips and then trailed down her neck. "…ngh…they're…probably gone…"

"Just be quiet." His fingers left her hair and caressed the sides of her neck, her back arching a little more as it instantly reminded her of their late night in the bar together. "You like that?"

"I'd like it…better with some privacy. Taking that whole "bad boy" thing a little too far, aren't you?" she teased. She dropped her grocery bags and gripped his wrist, letting her fingertips rub over the man's warm hand. "You like that? Is that your thing; choking girls while you romance them? So what's next? You think I want to mess around in a back alley like this?"

The tip of his nose brushed along the girl's neck and her breathing hitched. "Nah. You're the first one I've tried it with. I can give you more if you want it."

Hiyori grinned and moved swiftly; slipping out of her current position, grabbing her grocery bags, and raising an eyebrow at him. "We've got work to do. Sorry, but I'm trying to be a professional here." She hurried ahead of him and stopped, waiting for him to catch up. "So what's the plan if that kid doesn't agree to join the League of Villains? He's got a family."

"Don't worry about him. He'll say "yes". We've got a plan." Dabi frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You're not getting emotional over those kids, are you? You weren't even really a teacher. Don't waste your time."'


	57. Chapter 55

NeonHorizon: It's the calm before the storm, happy readers! Special chapter featuring Twice before all hell breaks loose! Also, my profile on here now includes my weekly posting schedule (for anyone that was wondering)! Enjoy~

* * *

Hiyori had to pause as she stepped out of her room. It was early evening and just way too quiet in the hideout. _Something isn't right. Seriously. It's not safe for anyone to really leave._ She looked toward Shigaraki's room and saw that the door was closed, but a cat's paw was peeking out from beneath it.

The girl ran a hand through her hair as she walked over to let the cat out of his room, frowning as she saw it begin to frantically paw at the floor. _Okay, okay. Just calm down._ The door was opened as quietly as possible and Hiyori peeked inside. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to smile when she saw that Shigaraki had dozed off in front of the computer. _That's…kind of cute. Damn it._

The cat rushed out of the room and she followed it out to the bar. As she had suspected, there were few villains still lingering around. Kurogiri was there as well as Compress, but everyone else seemed to have wandered off. Hiyori decided to sit at the bar beside the masked villain, giving Kurogiri a curious look.

"I don't know where everyone went," he began. "The first to leave was Dabi and the others gradually left after him." The man set a can of black coffee in front of her and nodded toward their captive, making her glance over. "We have plans for tonight. Will you send out a message to everyone and tell them to return as soon as possible?"

Hiyori dutifully pulled out her phone to begin messaging and frowned. "You're the second in command here."

"Yes, but they are more likely to answer your summons."

She smirked and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "That's ridiculous and you know it. I don't have the… _commanding presence_ …that you've got."

"Yori-san, I'm glad to see that you've fully recovered from your wounds. I was afraid that your injuries might be worse after I compressed you." Compress seemed to tilt his head as the slim, black cat leapt onto the counter and perched in front of him. "Hello there, ma'am."

"Tomura made sure that I got patched up right away," she explained. "Ah. So…I never got to thank you for helping me out. Pretty sure I'd be dead if you hadn't come along." She watched him pet the cat and she was unable to hide the half-smile tugging at her lips. _I don't think I've ever heard anyone call a cat "ma'am" before._

Hiyori sat watching this for a moment as well as listening to a rather mundane conversation between the two other villains. Eventually, her gaze slid back to Bakugou and she realized that he was glaring at her. A pale eyebrow raised and she turned in her seat to face him. _He already said "no". So what's the plan? Dabi said that they had a plan for if he refuses again, right? They wouldn't torture a high school kid, would they? That would be pretty cruel._

A loud, demanding meow drew Hiyori's attention to the fat black and white cat that was now approaching her. "Panda, you look…chubbier." She scooped him up into her arms and could definitely feel that he had gained weight. As she tried to determine just how much weight he had gained, she heard the first of the missing league members return.

"Yori, I got your message and hurried back! You interrupted my free time. What did you need?" Twice's eyes narrowed and he quickly crossed the bar to bring himself face to face with the cat she was holding. "Cow-chan?"

The girl snorted and had to take a step back, bursting into laughter. "C-cow…chan?! Seriously? You walk up to a girl and…that's the first thing you say?"

He jumped back, arms waving as he tried to correct the misunderstanding. "No way; I meant the cat! The cat has cow spots! You don't even look like a cow!"

Still snickering, she shook her head and walked around him, intending to go back to her room. "No worries, Twice. I get it."

"Listen here, Yori. I wasn't calling you fat. I think you're just calm like a cow! That's not what I meant at all!" He continued to have this conflict back and forth as she slipped into the living area, following her without even seeming to realize it. Finally, he seemed to have decided what he meant and held up one finger. "Okay so it's like this; you're skinny, but you have that calm personality!"

Now sitting on her bed with Panda and two of the kittens, she raised an eyebrow. "Okay…? Cool."

He nodded and then glanced around. "Whoa! When did we get here?"

She shrugged and saw his gaze land on the kittens. "You want to hold one?" As he carefully lifted one, she pushed up her glasses and tried to subtly watch him. _Hard to believe that he's Jin-san. I mean…Jin-san was pretty stoic when he went with me to pick up my glasses._

The other villain was now sitting on the bed as well, holding the kitten up and rubbing his face against its side despite still wearing his mask. "You really like cats, don't you, Yori? I think these ones are alright! This one has some sharp claws! Owww! Yeah, he's scratching me!"

Hiyori saw that one of the kitten's paws had lifted, its tiny claws digging at the material of his mask. "Ah…need help?" She gently pulled the feline away and frowned. "Did it break the skin?"

"I'm fine! Owww! This really stings!"

"Right." With a sigh, she got up and turned, holding up a hand. "Wait here." She grabbed the medical kit from her bathroom and settled on the bed again, closer to him and facing the older villain. "We need to clean it, okay? Do you mind lifting your mask a little? It's on your cheek, right?"

Twice jolted away when she leaned over, holding up his hands. "Hang on a second! It doesn't hurt that bad! Ugh! I can feel the blood on the inside of my mask!" He was silent for a moment and then finally nodded. "Have at it! You just want a look at my face again."

 _Yeah, kind of._ Hiyori eased her fingertips beneath the edge of his mask and pulled it up with great care, watching his face slowly come into view. She did not want to push him so she left it resting just above his cheekbones and examined the wound. It was shallow, but there was blood. _Definitely need to clean this._

"Shigaraki calls you a healer, but you don't have a healing quirk. I see what he means though; you've got a healing sort of effect on people." His voice left her taken aback. This was not his usual energized tone. It was low, calm. More reminiscent of the man that had taken her to pick up her glasses. "Is it bad?"

"I've seen worse. Should be okay after I wipe it down." She grabbed an alcohol wipe and gently cleaned the scratch. "Sorry about the cats."

"It's fine." His hands curled into fists at his sides as she worked and when she pulled away, he stole a look at her. The girl's right hand was still wrapped in bandage from where she had been bitten the previous day. Remembering the sickly sweet taste of her blood when it got on his mask, he winced. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine." Hiyori finished cleaning the wound and dug around in her kit for an adhesive strip to put over it. "…Jin-san…?"

The man tensed at hearing his name. "Yeah?"

Her fingers settled the strip over the cut, moving with great care to use as little pressure as possible. The edges were smoothed and she leaned back. "Thanks for helping me."

Unable to keep it together for any longer, he yanked his mask back down over the rest of his face. Both arms wrapped around the girl and she released a short cry of alarm. "Awww! Yori, you're such a sweetheart! I didn't need your help; I could've taken care of a little cut like that myself! You just wanted to play nurse, didn't you?"

She blinked in alarm and hesitantly patted him on the back. "No worries, okay? I'm just good at taking care of wounds. Lots of practice." The girl was released and she started packing up the medical supplies. _And we're back to Twice. It's unnerving when he changes like that._

He tilted his head, watching her work. The chubby black and white cat rubbed against his leg and he reached down to lift it up. "You really like cats, don't you, Yori? They're kind of a pain, aren't they?"

"Hm? I mean, I like cats. They're cool. Not exactly my favorite animal though."

"Ooooh! What's your favorite? I don't really care. This scratch itches like crazy!"

 _I can't tell if he really wants to know or not…_ Shaking it off, she smiled. "I'm pretty into pandas. They've got a simple color scheme and they're cute."

"Hey, now! Didn't you call Dabi a panda just yesterday? He looks more like a hungover hedgehog."

"H…hungover hedgehog?!" She cackled and had to pause on her way back to the bathroom. "Love that sense of humor, Twice." The medical kit was put away and she stood near the bedroom door, leaning against the wall. He was attempting to pet Panda's stomach now and she anticipated having to treat another wound. "Hey…so…can I ask a favor?"

"I'll do anything for you, Yori! Depends on what it is."

Hiyori covered her mouth with a hand, turning her head to the side. "Um…okay, so…like…hear me out, okay? If something happens to me…like I get arrested or killed or something catastrophic like that happens…I kind of need someone to take care of the cats. I don't really think Tomura can do it and Kurogiri only likes the black cat. I'd ask Toga, but I've seen her chase them around the bar and I'm pretty sure Dabi wouldn't want to-" She was cut off by the villain suddenly standing in front of her, grabbing both of her hands. "Eh?"

"Anything for you, Yori! You're my favorite crazy cat lady!"

She had to smother a laugh again and tilted her head. _He's still holding my hands?_ The girl slowly lifted her hands, taking his with them, and snickered. "Yeah? Well you're pretty cool, yourself. Probably one of my favorite coworkers, Twice." Hiyori leaned up, very gently pressing her lips against the part of his face that had been scratched. Her hands were released and he lifted his fingers to press against the spot when she pulled away.

He followed her out of the room, his body language more enthusiastic than before. "I'm your favorite?! Did I hear a hint of pity?"

"I don't pity people; it makes us both look weak." Her tails tightened around her waist and she bit the inside of her cheek anxiously. "I mean…sometimes I feel bad for someone. You don't pity people, right?"

It was hard to tell what sort of face he was making behind his mask, but he was walking close beside her now. A hand gripped her wrist and he lifted it, exposing the scars that riddled her forearm and wrist. "What is there to pity?! If they're weak, they don't deserve my attention!"

"…yeah…maybe…" Hiyori's chest felt tight and she shook her head. His covered fingers were tracing the deepest scars now, making her feel more than a little self-conscious. "What are you doing? You think I'm weak?"

"What happened to your arm? Did someone hurt you?! Tell me who cut you up and I'll teach them a lesson! These look like _you_ did them!"

She pulled away and rolled down her sleeves. "I did…when I was feeling weak, okay? No worries. I don't do stuff like that anymore."

"You'd better be telling the truth. I don't want to see any fresh cuts like that!" Twice saw her roll her eyes and leaned down, face inches from hers yet his expression still hidden. "I'm serious! If I see any, I'll teach you a lesson! I don't have time for this!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hiyori heard several voices in the bar and tilted her head. _Everyone else must have come back while we were busy._ As she stepped into the bar with her friend, she saw that Shigaraki must have decided to move ahead without her. He was looking toward their captive and she briefly wondered if she should step in. _Dabi said that they weren't going to kill him, right? I mean, seriously; he's just a kid!_

Settling at the bar, she found a glass of her usual drink being put in front of her. Looking up at Dabi, the girl smirked. "Someone looks a little jealous~"

"Why were you back there with Twice?" He glanced over at the masked villain, who had already separated from Hiyori to greet Toga.

"He wanted to pet my cat."

"Cute. I didn't think nerdy girls could make dirty jokes like that."

"Yeah, well-" Hiyori was interrupted by an explosion to her right.


	58. Chapter 56

_What the hell?! Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ The second that she saw Shigaraki stumble back from the attack, she found her body moving on its own. Hiyori crossed the room faster than she would have thought possible and her tails fell from around her waist. The stingers lifted in an attempt at a threat as she neared the other villain's side.

Bakugou was moving as if to attack again and she knew that she had only a few seconds to do what needed to be done. An arm wrapped around Shigaraki from behind and Hiyori twisted, forcibly putting him aside and moving between him and the teenager. _How could he be so naïve?! Why did he think that this was ever a good idea and who the hell let Bakugou out of those restraints?!_

In the next seconds, a few things happened. The student had been in mid-attack again, having little time to react to the turn of events. The explosion struck Hiyori directly in the left side, sending her stumbling to the right and nearly falling to the floor. Blood dotted the floorboards beneath her feet as she grunted in pain. The next thing to happen was the immediate response of the League of Villains. A few members started toward the boy, clearly intending to retaliate. The most important thing that happened came from Hiyori.

The pale-haired villain twisted and lurched as if to attack Bakugou, her stingers raised. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she let her body fall limp, her chin propped on his shoulder as she pretended to faint. "Kid…as soon as you let me go…they'll attack…you understand? Do ** _not_** let me go," she hissed in his ear.

Thankfully, the boy seemed to instantly understand her intentions. An arm went around her, a hand pressing at the middle of her back to keep her in place. His free hand was lifted, hovering beside the villain's face in a silent threat as he lifted his eyes to meet the approaching enemies. Just as she had said, they were hesitant to attack now that he was using her as a human shield.

Hiyori's eyes closed, her strength quickly leaving her. Her old student's embrace was the only thing keeping her from crumbling to the floor. _Shit! This is bad…this is really, really bad. Damn it! I got too close!_ The side of her shirt was soaked with blood. She could feel tears running down her face from the intense pain and her body was gradually starting to feel cold. It was a struggle just to keep her arms hanging over his shoulders as he half-lifted her. _I…I might actually die this time…_

She heard a few of her comrades call her name when the attack happened and she tried to keep herself conscious by trying to guess who might attempt to act first. The other villains were talking, each with their own opinion on what they should do. The consensus seemed to be that acting recklessly would result in her death. "Hey…you…need to try to leave…" Hiyori whispered, taking advantage of the moment. With the others debating, their attention was elsewhere.

"You really think they'll let us just leave?" the boy argued.

"No…no worries, okay? Remember…the villain infiltration lecture I gave…? Planning and…improvisation are equal parts of the game…so…you need to be flexible. I'm…I'm sorry if I'm heavy…you won't have to carry me for long…just get outside…you can leave me wherever…"

"I'm not leaving you," he replied through gritted teeth. "How do we get out of this place? You know your way around here! Mori-sensei, say something!"

"Sorry…sorry…kid…I'm going…I think I might be…I might…go into shock soon…I'm sorry…about everything…" Every word took a lot of strength and she could feel herself nearly fall unconscious. When she opened her eyes, her sight was blurry, spotty. She blinked rapidly, but it did not clear. Instead, she felt more tears fall. A sudden tickle made her cough and, to her absolute horror, the action speckled Bakugou's neck with her blood. _Oh…shit…_

His hold on her tightened and he narrowed his eyes on the other villains. She was getting heavier and he knew that she was fading fast. When he felt the droplets of blood hit his skin, he realized just how bad the damage was. He felt guilty, but at the same time he was furious. Bakugou both hated and admired her commitment to infiltration. Now there was no way that he would leave her behind.

Closing her eyes, she continued to cough and the pain grew. A fuzzy, fleeting worry passed through her mind as she wondered if her organs had been damaged. The girl's boots dragged over the floor and she realized that Bakugou had taken her advice; he was trying to get to the door. Hiyori silently cursed herself for letting it come to this.

 _Should've just told them that he wasn't worth the effort. Should've talked them out of this. Should've been here instead of playing teacher. Should've told Shigaraki what a bad idea it was to kidnap a student. Why did he do this?_ Her eyes half-opened as she heard her nickname spoken behind her. "…Tomura…?"

"You've got some nerve…using someone else's girl as your human shield," the blue-haired villain murmured. "What makes you think we'll let you leave? You hurt Yori and you attacked me. We shouldn't even let you live."

"You're a coward; using Grayscale as a shield! Her body's super comfy, isn't it? I want a hug next!" Twice's voice chimed in.

"Can I stab him yet?! I want to stab him! Please! I'll make sure that Yori-chan doesn't in the way of my knife!" Toga's voice held way too much excitement.

Hiyori's fingers dug at the boy's upper back, trying to subtly urge him to continue his escape. The hand that had been hovering beside her face in a silent threat against her safety was now moving. She knew without looking that he was now trying to threaten the others. _Dumb kid! Why does everyone…have to be so stubborn?! I'm…going to die tonight…right here…in this kid's arms…in front of the other villains…because he's too headstrong to back off…_

The blood had soaked through the left side of her shirt and into the waist and leg of her pants. The fabric was sticky against her skin, making her stomach turn with nausea. She still felt incredibly weak and she knew that she was losing a lot of blood. It was a fight just to keep herself awake, but she feared what might happen if she let sleep take her.

When she heard footsteps approaching, she weakly lifted her tails and poised her stingers. It took a lot of effort to focus, but she managed to build up a level two dose of venom. "T-Tomura…I don't…want anyone else to get hurt," she warned. Her voice was strained, the taste of her own blood making her wince. _Damn it. Twice wasn't joking. Why does my blood taste so sweet?_

The footsteps halted, alerting her to the fact that they were obeying her wishes. "What do you want me to do, Yori? I'm not going to let this kid take my girl. Put your tails down…you know how much I hate it when you go against me," the man argued.

"Grayscale's bleeding out; she needs a hospital! I'm not ready to become a cat dad! Put her down!"

 _Twice…what even…?_ Hiyori's tails swept side to side in a fanlike motion, attempting to keep them all away from her. _Just stay away. Everyone stay away._ She felt Bakugou's hold slip, startled by the movement of her tails. When his arm tried to tighten around her again, he inadvertently pressed his inner elbow against her wounded side. Her head was thrown back, a scream of agony tearing through her as her vision went white. She dug her nails into his shoulders, tail moving even more erratically as her nerves seemed to all ignite with one of the most intense pains she had ever felt.

Footsteps charged forward the second that she screamed. In her agonized state, she did not have time to react to stop what happened next. A hand closed around her right tail and pulled hard. The girl's body was torn from the teenager's hold and she slammed into someone's chest. Her left tail whipped around in a frenzy and the stinger sank deep into flesh, punching a hole through some fabric to reach it. The venom left her stinger, rendering whoever it was blind and deaf.

Under normal circumstances, the villain might have let go of her and attempted to regain their senses. They might have panicked and flailed like any other person she had ever given a level two dose to before. Instead, they released her tail and wrapped their arms tightly around her. Their legs moved to cling around her as well, making her realize that they must be on the floor.

 _I'm…so out of it that I didn't notice them fall_ , she thought. The chest against her back was not Toga's; it was toned and male. Her body lay limply against their chest as she fought to stay conscious. Despair was starting to set in as she heard the other villains close in on her old student. She did not have the courage to look. She lacked the energy to keep her eyes open at this point anyway.

Her hands trembled as they moved to rest on her "rescuer's" arms. Hiyori's tails coiled around her waist, hooking her stingers through a belt loop. A growing pressure in her chest made her wince and she tried with all of her might to not cough, but she was failing. "Kh-!" Blood left her lips, dotting the floor in front of her seated form and proceeded to run down her face.

Trembling, she hated the slick feeling of her blood wetting her mouth and chin. As death started to cross her mind again, the girl felt the arms tighten around her, as if to comfort her. _If I die now…right here…Shigaraki's going to kill that kid. I can't let it happen. I can't die like this and I can't let him…hurt…_

"Stop moving." The villain behind her muttered this and made her realize that she had subconsciously started trying to stand.

 _Dabi._ Her eyes slid open and she dug her nails into his arms. _I can't let Shigaraki kill that boy! I can't…get…up…_ Her body fell limp against Dabi's chest again. Her vision was still kind of blurry, but she was able to see that the others were intending to attack. Consciousness started to fade again and she let her eyes slide closed.

She was jolted awake once more as one wall seemed to explode open. The girl felt Dabi move to stand, still holding her tightly against his chest. She was too groggy to take notice of what was happening until she heard a familiar voice speaking to Bakugou, as well as the voices of what she assumed were other heroes. Something encircled her and Dabi, pinning her in place, and she winced in pain.

"Hiyori, my girl! I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece!"

Her eyes opened, fixing immediately upon All Might as he approached her and Dabi. _No…no, no, no…not like this. I didn't want_ _ **you**_ _…of all people…to see this._ She gritted her teeth against the pain in her side, but soon began to cough blood. _My venom…a level two dose…into this branch. That would take down that hero, right?_

"Don't touch her…don't touch my girl!"

Hearing Shigaraki's panicked tone, she bowed her head and let the blood drip from her lips onto the branch that held her in place. "Kh…All Might…why don't you just take the kid and skip off, huh? I mean…kh…"your girl"…? You're so dense!"


	59. Chapter 57

NeonHorizon: Next chapter will be a Valentine's Day oneshot. After that, we'll be slowing down a bit. I really, really don't want to have any spoilers for people that don't read the manga...

* * *

"Hiyori, this isn't you! I know you!"

"You…know what I _wanted_ you to think…" The blood loss was making her feel light-headed, almost delirious. She knew that she was about to start rambling and wanted to stop herself, but it call came out anyway. "Kh…All Might…I know what the media's saying…about me being behind the attack on the summer training camp…heh…" The girl peered up at him through her long, pale hair with her eyes wide. "What would you say…if they were _right_ , huh? Cute…little…"no worries" Hiyori…is a _villain_. You know it, don't you?"

"Don't touch her!" Shigaraki started to struggle, seeing All Might reach toward the injured girl. "Our master won't let you take her again! She's _mine_!"

"Hiyori, I know that you're not a villain! Snap out of it!" the hero persisted. "There's no way that you could have been behind that attack! You helped-!"

"I don't work for UA…I could never…be a hero…I can't work for a place…teaching those brats…preaching _hypocrisy_ …" Despite her intense pain, Hiyori attempted to lunge forward and snapped her teeth at the man. "Venom quirk means bad, right?! I could only be a villain! Why should I pretend to be something I'm not?! You call yourself a hero…? Fine. That's _you_. You're needed there…I guess. I'm needed _here_. So would you kindly just skip off already?!"

He took a step back from her as she struggled to lift a leg, attempting to kick at him. Blood was now pouring from where the binding branch dug into her side and each word from the girl dotted her lips with fresh crimson droplets. The severity of her wound was starting to sink in and he knew that he had to get her medical attention as soon as possible. "Stop fighting me!"

"Skip off!" Hiyori pressed back against Dabi, snarling at the hero in front of her. The villain at her back was still blind and deaf, holding still as he waited for his senses to return. _Why do I keep telling him to skip off?! I don't even know what that means! I've never said that before in my life!_

"Master, he's trying to take Yori!"

"Stop struggling and let me help you, Hiyori! You're wounded! This is for your own good!" All Might turned to shout over his shoulder for her to be released. At the same time, Kurogiri was being knocked unconscious and the other villains struggled in their restraints.

Hiyori gritted her teeth, tasting blood, and managed to land a single kick at the center of his chest. "Go take care of your precious student! Isn't that what heroes do?!"

Thankfully, he turned away to face Bakugou. "I'm not going to leave you, Hiyori. Don't think that this is over!"

 _You're going to cost people their lives…thinking like that._ She leaned her head back against Dabi's shoulder and felt him lean down to her ear. The girl watched the hero and student interact, heard what was being said. When she saw Bakugou look over, her eyes narrowed and she gave the slightest shake of her head to warn him against saying something potentially dangerous. Her glasses were starting to slide down a little, blurring the image.

"Stop squirming; you're making that wound open more." Dabi felt her slowly relax back against him once more. Her blood had soaked into his shirt as well now, sticking it damply to his skin. His leg was bleeding as well, her dark venom still oozing out of the puncture from her stinger. "I'm getting you back for stinging me."

She bit the inside of her cheek, her lips quirking into a frown. _He can't hear me, even if I reply._ Her head turned, eyes landing on Shigaraki. The blue-haired villain appeared absolutely hysterical with outrage. He was thrashing, trying desperately to break free and glowering at the heroes from behind his hair. _He's going to burn out if he keeps that up. Damn it. We're going to be arrested. Well…they will. I don't know if I'll last long enough._

The girl began to cough blood again and was absolutely horrified to see something thick and gray coming out as well. Her eyes widened, panic making her heart race. A look around the rest of the bar showed that the other villains were experiencing the same thing and seemingly random gray portals were opening. _What fresh hell is this?! Damn it!_

Across the bar, her old student was swiftly engulfed by the gray stuff and vanished before All Might could grab him. The man's eyes met hers and he swiftly charged toward her, arms open. She heard Shigaraki shouting and clenched her eyes shut as she was also engulfed in the gray substance.

When she opened her eyes, she had to blink and try to regain her bearings. The other villains were there with her, freed now, and she felt Dabi's hand grip her wrist to keep her close. _He's still blind and deaf! Damn it! He's going to make things more difficult!_

Her gaze settled on the figure of her master in the distance and she felt her blood run cold. Turning, she spotted Twice and called out to him. "Hey…sorry, but…can you stay with Dabi? I stung him…a level two dose, so…"

"Anything for you, Grayscale! Do I seriously have to babysit this guy?"

Satisfied that her companion would be safe, she struggled to her feet. Hiyori wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and staggered forward a few steps, but had to pause to catch her breath. Her legs were trembling, breathing ragged. Each movement was sluggish and labored. _I have to get to them! Why are they so far away?!_

She caught sight of Bakugou and forced herself to ignore him. She had done all that she could to try to help. Now she had a role to play. Her master was so close, but so far. She had to be there, though. She had to get to Shigaraki. When her knees gave out beneath her, she bit back a cry of pain and clenched her eyes shut against the tears that overflowed. "…hurts…kh…"

"Hiyori." The voice that came from her left was deep and hoarse, the man swiftly approaching her side. Arms scooped the girl up with care not to bump her wound. The girl's head limply fell against the man's chest, her limbs dangling weakly as he carried her the rest of the way. "What did that brute do to my daughter?"

Her eyes slid open, amber meeting amber. She shakily reached a hand up to adjust her glasses so she could get a better look at her father. Toxicity was wearing a deep frown, eyes filled with a paternal concern that she had never seen before in her life. It made her tears multiply. "…my own fault, old man…"

"You didn't want that boy to be hurt," he stated simply. "You're so much like Yurika was; it's ridiculous." The man set her down near Shigaraki, steadying her when she looked like she might fall over. He turned his head toward the blue-haired villain when his hand was swatted away. The younger man glowered up at him and Toxicity took a step back.

The girl pressed a hand at her wounded side, hoping to stop the blood loss. By this point, she had lost so much that it was futile to try to stop it on her own. With teary eyes, she turned to face the villain before Shigaraki and bowed her head. "Master, I'm…I'm sorry. I failed you…and I failed Tomura Shigaraki by letting this happen to me…" She winced when she felt a hand pat the top of her head and peered up at him through her tears.

"There, now. Everything will be alright. You're going with Tomura and he will take care of you. He's going to start over as many times as he needs to and you will always be by his side, won't you? You're going to be faithful to him." All for One seemed pleased when she nodded, rubbing at her eyes with a bloody fist. He looked to Toxicity now. "I expect more cooperation from you, Tarou. Anything that they need, you will get for them. Do you understand?"

"Yori…my support. Look at what that kid did to you…" Shigaraki shifted his glare from Toxicity to Bakugou.

The abrupt appearance of All Might sent the female villain tumbling onto her back on the ground a few meters away, a sharp cry of pain leaving her. She felt Toxicity's metal-clawed hand grip the back of her shirt and haul her to her feet. His dark fangs were bared and dripped venom as he brought her over to Shigaraki's side once more. "Stay with him!" the man snarled.

Hiyori's strength began to fail her again and she found her arm draped over Shigaraki's shoulder so he could hold her up. Blood ran from her lips, dotting the collar of her shirt as she struggled to remain conscious. She saw her master force Kurogiri's quirk to activate and a large warp gate opened nearby. _Okay…what are we doing? I didn't catch what's going on…_

When Compress said that they had to catch Bakugou, she felt herself begin to panic. She wanted to fight. She wanted to protect the kid because she knew that the chances of him being taken alive unscathed were slim. He had attacked Shigaraki and he may have mortally wounded Hiyori.

The girl was half-carried over to the warp gate and she settled on the ground as he went to join the others. Twice left Dabi beside her, intending to help as well. She saw the blinded villain reach around, fingers skimming over the rough ground until they found her hand and grabbed on tightly. "…I'm sorry…"

Slumping onto her right side, she curled a little and used her free hand to grip at Dabi's coat. She heard All Might's voice, heard the fight between him and her master. It made her heart race and she knew that it made her blood bump faster. A chill was beginning to set in as she trembled, gritting her teeth. _If I die here…what will happen? Shigaraki…won't be able to take it…so I can't die! Damn it!_

When she heard a large explosion, she flinched closer to Dabi. A series of smaller explosions could be heard, followed by the shouting of at least one of her old students. Her eyes opened and she struggled to lift her head. Things were not looking well for the other villains. Toxicity was attempting to help with the fight against All Might and she could see that he was quickly getting injured.

 _That…stupid old man. Punk…vampire…wannabe. Oh…Bakugou is…gone?_ A faint laugh escaped her and she felt Dabi's free hand reach to her arm, fingertips brushing over her sleeve. She saw a sudden blue glow appear around the villain and glanced down to her body to see herself glowing a vibrant reddish color. _Magne's quirk…? Wait…wait a second!_ Lifting her gaze, she realized that Toga had been standing near them and was also glowing a reddish shade. Beyond her were their male comrades, flying their way at an alarming pace. _What the hell?!_

She was too low to be hit by the three that hurtled at Toga, but when Shigaraki came her way, his right hand darted out to grab her wrist. One finger was extended away from the others and he stared down at her from behind the hand on his face. She was drawn up onto her knees and was about to speak when a powerful force slammed into her back from behind.

Hiyori was sent flying through the warp gate, taking Shigaraki and Dabi with her. The last thing she glimpsed before disappearing into the swirling darkness was the look on All Might's face as he saw her fade out of view. Pain. Horror.


	60. Valentine's Day Oneshot

NeonHorizon: A quick shout out to the people that leave reviews (not putting names because I forgot to okay it with them first)! This is a oneshot featuring Hiyori's first Valentine's Day with Shigaraki so...you can only imagine. She can't really make stuff at the hideout because then it wouldn't be a surprise so she has to go out and try to commandeer a stranger's kitchen. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The story will carry on like normal after this.

* * *

Hiyori watched people walk past her in front of the grocery store, waiting for the perfect target. She had spent a big chunk of her allowance for the month on some supplies. Another large amount of it had gone toward a purchase at a game store. At this point, her allowance was dwindling and it was only mid-February.

"Excuse me. Those look kind of heavy. Do you need some help? Do you live around here?" The words came from a young man that looked to be college-age.

Hiyori pushed up her glasses and smiled cheerfully. "That's really nice of you! I live a few stops away…I took the train here…this store has the best stuff so…" She tilted her head curiously. "Ah! Your sweatshirt…? You go to that university?! That's so cool! You must be really smart!"

 _A cute girl in a short skirt is stroking your ego! Take the bait!_ _I need a kitchen to work in and I can't let the others know what I'm doing!_ Her tails were hidden; tucked up around her waist beneath her sweater so she looked moderately harmless. Like a studious high school girl, but cute and approachable.

"I'm not that smart…it just took a lot of studying." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "You said this place has the best stuff?"

Her cheeks flushed pink. "Y-yeah…um…well…I'm making some Valentine's Day chocolate for my…b-big brother and…I want it to be a surprise…" she lied.

Shortly after this, Hiyori was standing in the young man's apartment, in the kitchen, preparing the sweets she had planned. Securing her hair back in a ponytail, she bit the inside of her cheek. _I might feel bad for lying if he wasn't so damn gullible. Seriously. Who would fall for something like this? A pretty girl gives you one compliment and offers to let you lick the spoon? That's really all it takes?_

The plan had formed a few days prior when she was reading a manga in her room. She remembered the Christmas Day occurrence. Kurogiri and Shigaraki had both told her that they did not have plans. Since neither of them seemed to really have friends, she decided to make sweets like the characters in her manga.

 _The only time I ever see Shigaraki eat sweets is if I give him some_ , she thought with a frown. _I've seen that stash of chips and chocolate behind the counter so I know that Kurogiri secretly likes them. He'll be pretty easy to predict._

"Need any help?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw the college student's eyes roaming over her figure. The girl was quickly becoming annoyed with him. "N-no…thank you…I'm just trying to decide how sweet my brother would want his chocolate."

"You're such a good little sister. I would kill to have someone make me chocolate. I never got any. Not even in high school."

"R-really? I don't believe it!" Hiyori tried to continue her work, but heard him approaching her from behind. _What does he want?_

"You know, I could tutor you if you want help getting into my university."

"Ah…my parents don't have a lot of money, so…" Hiyori felt his hands on her shoulders and grimaced. _Is he seriously trying this?_

"I'm sure you could pay me some other-" He hissed in pain as a stinger stabbed into his midsection. In a matter of seconds, the venom was taking away his sight and he started to claw at his face.

Hiyori managed to get him into his bathroom and jammed the door shut. _Okay. Maybe now I can actually get this done._

 **Shift P.O.V**

He left his room later than usual, pausing to look toward the girl's door. It was closed and there were no sounds coming from within the room. A hand lifted, nails scraping over his throat as he contemplated opening the door. He quickly decided against it and went out to find Kurogiri.

"Yori went out early this morning," the man explained. "Do you need her for something?"

"Why would I need her?" he muttered. "She's annoying. It's better when she's gone." At the same time, he did not like not knowing where she was. Over the past few months, she had become someone that he could depend on for food or entertainment. She was almost important. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She left a note, which is how I knew that she had gone out."

Despite this, Shigaraki could tell that Kurogiri had some idea of what she was doing. He dug his phone out of his pocket and went to her number. When he dialed, it rang on and on and went to voicemail. His grip on the phone tightened and he was tempted to let it disintegrate.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori's stomach growled as she walked down the sidewalk. Since leaving the college student's apartment, her funds had grown. _What kind of loser leaves that much money sitting on their desk? He deserved what he got. Gullible loser._

She caught the scent of something particularly delicious and frowned. Her head tilted. Hiyori thought of the various manga that she had read, considering every Valentine's Day chapter that she had ever come across.

 _What makes a good Valentine's Day?_ The last time she had celebrated Valentine's Day, she had been in junior high. There was a boy that she liked so she picked up a chocolate bar from the store and confessed her feelings to him. Of course, everyone in her school knew about her past and they knew about her terrible venom quirk. The boy had looked offended that she had feelings for him and threw her chocolate in the garbage.

Her frown deepened and she tried to push away any residual sadness. _It's not going to be like that. For one, I'm not confessing my feelings or anything. For two, I'm just giving chocolate to Shigaraki and Kurogiri; it's like giving chocolate to your relatives or coworkers._ The girl's stomach growled again, drawing her attention to her growing hunger. _I haven't eaten since this morning._

She picked up some food and returned to the hideout in the hopes of everything going smoothly. The plan was to eat with her two companions and then present them with their gifts, retreating to her room afterwards to recuperate from the day's events. Immediately, this plan was ruined.

"I apologize, but I have plans." Kurogiri seemed to look down at the bag of takeout and wrapped boxes that she was carrying. "Did you need me for something?"

Her tails fell from around her waist, drooping slightly. "No…it's fine. No worries. Um…h-here." The girl's face turned red and she held out his gift, averting her gaze. "I didn't know that you had plans. Is it a date or something?"

"It's none of your business." He took the box from her and opened the lid to find a handful of dark chocolate truffles. "Thank you, Yori."

"Yeah…I mean…girls do stuff like this for their guy friends, too, right? They're dark chocolate truffles with a ganache filling." She set the bag of takeout on the counter and sighed. _Now I've got all this food. I don't think Shigaraki would want to eat with just me. He was nice at Christmas, but ignored me on New Year's. I had to do my shrine visit with just Kurogiri._

"He hasn't eaten yet today," the man stated without prompting. "I'm sure that you could lure him out of his room if you say that you have food." He walked to the door, eyes seeming to narrow in mirth. "Have a good night."

"Yeah…enjoy your date." Hiyori crossed her arms on the counter, putting her head down. From running away to the day that she met her master, she had lived on the street. She did not celebrate holidays then and only spoke to boys when she needed them for something; their money or temporary shelter. _What do I even say to him? "Here are these things that I made for you because friendship!" Or something stupid like that._ She sighed and shook her head.

"Kurogiri, did-?"

She jolted at the sound of the young man's voice and tensed on her seat. "Ah! T-Tomura, um…Kurogiri…he just left. You just missed him," she explained, turning in her seat to look at him.

His gaze instantly fell upon the bags of takeout. "You brought food?"

"Y-yeah. It isn't anything fancy…um…it's just fried rice and dumplings mostly…but there's some meat in there, too." Hiyori drew forth a few boxes of food for him to pick through and subtly tucked his gifts away. _I can't. It's too embarrassing. I'll just leave them in front of his door later._

Shigaraki got his food, but paused when he was about to leave. "Where did you go today? Kurogiri said that you went out this morning."

"I just…had to run an errand," she replied. At least this was the truth.

He nodded. "Okay…don't go out again without telling me. And you didn't answer your phone earlier. I… _hate_ it…when people ignore my calls."

"Sorry about that." This seemed to satisfy him and Shigaraki walked off in the direction of his room. Hiyori got her food and went to her own room, setting the gifts on the floor beside her bed. Settling in, she ate in silence. _I'm a coward. It's just as friends! Why couldn't I just give him the gifts and be done with it?!_

Five minutes passed before her door opened. He entered the room without a word and sat on the bed, leaving at least a foot of space between them on the blanket. Sharp, crimson eyes watched her warily from behind his hair as he ate. It was unclear why he had suddenly decided to join her, but he seemed content with the decision.

When they had both finished eating, Hiyori and Shigaraki sat in silence, facing each other. She bit the inside of her cheek, her tails anxiously thumping against the side of the bed. With a trembling hand, she reached over to the bag beside her bed and lifted it. "Tomura…" She swallowed her fear and held the bag out to him. "H-happy Valentine's Day!"

His eyes widened as the gift was pushed into his hands and was very careful not to destroy the bag. "What is this?"

"It's just…it's something that I thought you'd like. I made chocolates…they're milk chocolate with a caramel center and I tried to mold them a certain way, but…they probably don't look great. And…um…"

Shigaraki lifted something out of the bag, his chapped and scarred lips pulling into an unsettling smile. "My girl got me a game?"

 _There it is again. Like at Christmas when he called "my girl". What does he mean by it?_ Shaking it off, she nodded. "You…were looking at that online, right?"

He nodded. "…you really know me…" he muttered. The box of chocolates was taken next and he carefully lifted the lid. Inside were small milk chocolate pieces, molded to resemble hands. His eyebrows lifted and he looked over at her. "Yori…"

"I-I'm not…this isn't like…confessing my feelings or anything. So you don't have to worry about that. I just…I wanted to do something nice for you."

When March fourteenth came, Hiyori woke to find two things waiting outside of her bedroom door. A white rabbit stuffed animal that had a tag stating that it was from Kurogiri and a white piece of hard candy that she recognized from her own stash in her desk drawer. _Are these…White Day gifts?_


	61. Chapter 58

_I…kicked All Might…_ Hiyori jolted awake and sat upright, a cold sweat making the sheets cling to her. A trembling hand lifted, running through her hair as she looked at her surroundings. The room was cold, white, and sterile in appearance. A curtain was to her right, running alongside the elevated bed, and she jolted again when she saw the startled expression on the nurse's face.

"Ah! Oh, thank goodness! It was touch and go for a while there, Akiyama-san!" The woman smiled and moved on to check her vital signs. "Everything looks good. You don't know how glad I am that you woke up today; you're in good enough shape that we can discharge you."

Hiyori's gaze slid to the IV in her arm and then to her left. There was a chair settled beside the hospital bed and sitting slumped over in the chair was a familiar man with short blond hair and a scar on his forehead. _Jin-san…? He must have given the hospital a fake name. Where did he get Akiyama from?_ She looked back to the nurse as the woman took a few notes on a clipboard.

"You've been out for about four days. Your boyfriend said that you were mugged on your way home from the store. The guy must've had a pretty strong quirk. You had some internal bleeding and broken ribs, but not to worry; we had someone take care of those. Now, you're going to have some pretty bad scars…"

"That's…that's fine. Thank you." The girl frowned, trying to remember what had happened after going through the warp gate. _I don't know. I have no idea what happened after that! Shigaraki grabbed my arm and something hit me through the warp gate and…then…nothing…_ She winced as the IV was removed.

The nurse nodded toward the man sleeping in the chair. "Be sure to thank _him_. He's hardly left since he brought you in. I'd kill for a guy that devoted." She finished up her notes and smiled. "Alright. Let me just process this and you'll be ready to leave. Your boyfriend brought you a change of clothes. You probably want to wash up before you go so I'll leave them in the bathroom for you."

Hiyori looked at the man more closely and bit the inside of her cheek. _He looks…run down. It couldn't be easy for him to go so long without his mask. He probably felt like he was coming apart for the past four days._ Very carefully, she pushed herself to get out of the bed and winced at the pain in her side. "Ngh…"

It was a struggle to wash without her wound hurting, but she managed it and then put on the clothes that had been left for her. She paused in front of the mirror, lifting the shirt enough to look at her side. The skin was definitely marred by massive, deep bruises as well as stitches and what she could only assume were burns. _I really could have died._

Her companion was awake when she left the bathroom and was clearly becoming agitated. No words were exchanged between them as the nurse gave her permission to leave, but she had a lot of questions. When her glasses were given back to her, she could see his growing frustration even clearer.

She still had no idea what had happened after the raid and the fact that it was just Twice that was with her made the girl worry about the others. When they were finally outside, she felt that she could speak. "So…what happened?" It was best to just get directly to the point. The sooner she knew, the sooner she could start to plan her next move.

He frowned and rubbed the back of his head. The man's mouth was turned down in clear displeasure, sweat beading at his hairline already. "We couldn't stop the bleeding. I got put in charge of you and Dabi. The others went to set up somewhere else. I have a hotel room. That's where we're staying until you're fully healed."

She grimaced at this, but nodded. "The nurse…said that my boyfriend was sweet for bringing me in and staying so close," she commented.

The man tensed and looked away. "They said only family or significant others could stay overnight."

Hiyori smirked. "It's fine…I didn't think it was anything else." The girl spotted an alley opening up ahead and felt a surge of relief. _Perfect._ Her hand gripped his gently as she started to lead, looking over her shoulder with a half-smile. "She was right though; that was very sweet of you to stay close."

Unsure of what she was doing, his frown deepened. He felt exhausted. The past days had been a struggle. Being in the hospital meant that he had to keep his mask off. If he really felt horrible, he would slip into the bathroom and wear the mask for a short while, but knew that he needed to stay close to the girl. They were both wanted by the police now and he did not doubt for a second that they would take advantage of her injured state and take her into custody.

He would never tell her this, but the place he had taken her to catered more towards those that needed privacy. Calling it an actual hospital would be an insult to real hospitals. It was more like a clinic where the nurses and doctors knew that they had to keep quiet about who was being seen. Still, he stayed beside the hospital bed as much as he could. She was too vulnerable to leave alone and he had to know that she was going to be alright.

The girl led the way into the alley and made sure that they were a good distance from the street before she turned to face him. "Where's your mask?"

"I can hold out for a little longer." Despite his attempts at reassuring her, he felt her reach to his jacket pocket and pull out the mask. He gritted his teeth as she leaned up, fingertips brushing over his hair as she tried to settle it over the top of his head. "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

She hesitated to pull it down over his face, her amber eyes meeting his gaze directly. "Jin-san…I appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do. You're…very sweet. So let me help you now, okay?"

The mask slid over his eyes and then she paused. He stiffened when he felt a light kiss to his cheek and was about to protest when the mask was yanked down. "Awww! You're sweet, too, Yori! You need to stop being so reckless!"

The girl was swept into a tight hug and winced. Patting his back, she felt a smile pull at her lips. "Yeah, yeah. Let's try to hurry, okay? We'll try to take the alleys to get to the hotel so you lead the way, alright? And if you're good, maybe I'll treat you to some dinner. I'm starving."

"What do you want to eat? I'll get it for you! Anything for you, Yori! I don't want to spend a lot of money so you better pick something cheap." Twice released her and took a step back, tilting his head.

A sheepish grin spread across her face as she pushed up her glasses. "This sweater you brought me…you got it from the hideout, right?" He nodded. "Some of my stuff…I altered. I made inner pockets for them and stashed some money away in case of an emergency. This sweater has about thirty thousand yen in it."

"Wow! That's really smart! No wonder everyone calls you a nerd."

She snickered. "Yeah. Pretty nerdy, I know." Hiyori shoved her hands into her pockets and started off down the alley. "Twice, you need to lead. Remember?"

"Here I come!" The other villain bounded after her, suddenly in high spirits.

 _I'll see where the hotel is and then I'll make a food run. There has to be a convenience store nearby, right? And I'm plain enough; I shouldn't draw too much attention._ The girl bit the inside of her cheek as she remembered what he had said about the others relocating the hideout. Her first thoughts were of Shigaraki and she wondered how he was fairing.

The hotel was shabby. Nondescript. The sort of place that people go to when they have no desire to be noticed. It started to bring back certain memories from her past and she quickly tried to shake it off. "Nice place."

"I don't need your approval. You really like it?" He slipped his fingers beneath the edges of his mask and he pulled it off. They were in an alley across the street from the hotel and he knew that going in there with the mask on would only cause problems. He could withstand the internal struggle long enough to make it to the room he was using. "Yori-"

She hooked her arm through his and started walking, eyes fixed upon the building. "No worries, okay? We'll walk fast."

His pulse quickened, but he nodded. As they neared the hotel, he felt her free hand rest on his arm. Her fingers gently rubbed at his forearm through his sleeve and he felt oddly soothed. The pace she set was quick so they were soon making their way up to the rooms. He told her the room number, handing over the key, and let her continue to lead. The second that the door was open, he pulled his mask back on with trembling hands and felt relief wash over him.

Hiyori, on the other hand, was slightly taken aback. The room was small. There were things strewn about on the floor that she recognized as being from the hideout. The most startling thing was the single bed against the wall and what was on it. _He did say that he was put in charge of me and Dabi, but he didn't mention that Dabi was still here._ Her eyes went from the sleeping villain to the two cats curled up beside him. A subconscious smile pulled at her lips.

"Hey, Dabi, wake up! Yori's back! Stay asleep for all I care, you lazy jerk!"

The young man stirred awake, startling the cats. A slow smirk crossed his features as he sat up. "Hey, babe."

"Who are you calling "babe"? I have a name! Awww! I didn't know you liked me that much!" Twice walked across the room as the black and white cat hopped down from the bed to greet him.

The hairless cat blinked sleepily and meowed at Hiyori. A paw planted on Dabi's stomach and the feline climbed over him to get down to the floor. She scooped the cat up, but her eyes were on Dabi as he yawned. "Heh. Feeling better?"

"I should be asking you that." He got up to greet her and reached for the hem of her shirt without any warning. It was pulled up, exposing the mess that was her left side. "Ouch. That's going to leave some pretty nasty scars."

She stepped back, her eyes narrowing. "Wow. Never seen someone so eager to cost themselves a dinner. And to think that I considered getting you something. I guess it's just dinner for two then, Twice."

"Pretty sure you owe me after that stunt you pulled back in the bar. It took me days to get my sight and hearing back." Dabi smirked when he saw her look of indignation. "Do you thank everyone that tries to save your life with a level two dose or am I just special?"

"Cute that you think you're special~"

"Hey now! Let's stop arguing! I want to know if I'm special!" Twice interrupted. He stepped closer to the two, holding the fat black and white cat in his arms and tilting his head.

Hiyori beamed. "You're my favorite coworker for a reason. Okay, no worries. I'll stop messing with him. And I'll treat you both to dinner, okay? So? What are we having?"


	62. Chapter 59

_Where do we go from here? I've burned bridges. I can't go back to UA now…even if I really want to. Not that I want to. Besides, I kind of kicked All Might in the chest._ Hiyori pushed her glasses up to the top of her head and sighed, leaning back against the side of the bed. With her distracted, the hairless cat took the initiative to climb into her lap and she started to pet it.

"What's with the dramatic sigh?"

She shrugged, not bothering to look up from the strange feline. "I don't know. I'm just trying to figure things out. Where are the others? You guys have been in contact with them, right?"

Dabi and Twice briefly glanced at each other. "Yeah?"

"I have! I talked to Toga the other day on the phone!" the man supplied. "She said they're settling into a new hideout! I don't think it's fair that they get to make all the decisions while we're gone!"

"Hm. Yeah…I agree. Kind of wish we could've helped with picking a location." Hiyori leaned forward, trying to organize the leftovers from their meal into one container. "Okay, so…it's not far, right? I mean it's got to be within train distance. We'll leave after we get everything packed up, but we've got to hurry."

Dabi's eyes narrowed. "Are you serious? You're probably the only person I know that would take an explosion to their side, get out of the hospital, and then immediately try to get back into business."

"Well what do you expect? I need to be there."

"Hey, now! Dabi has a point! You need to rest before you try anything stupid!"

Hiyori's tails thumped against the floor as she pondered what he said. "It's nice of you to be concerned, but I'm an adult. I can handle myself."

"Seriously, babe. We're not going until that grossness on your side is healed. You'd be a liability." Dabi smirked when she scowled at him. "Are you always this stubborn when you're hurt?"

A dull ache made her press a hand to her side and she bowed her head. "I've never been this badly hurt. I usually took care of my own wounds and it's no big deal, okay? And the times that I couldn't…I had Kurogiri."

"He wouldn't let you fight, would he?"

"Probably didn't _want_ me to." Hiyori looked down at the alcohol that she had bought along with their food. She never knew what her signature drink actually was. The bottle that Kurogiri poured it from was a particular color and shape, but she never read the label. Her bitter, burning, perfect drink was now replaced by cheap beer. Opening a can, she took a sip and winced. "If this had happened before, he would've poured me a drink, patched me up, and told me to talk to Tomura."

"You're already patched up." Dabi opened a beer for himself and held out the can to tap it against hers. "You have a drink. Might as well call him."

"Drink in moderation, Yori. You're still healing. Drink up!" Twice lifted a can for himself and copied Dabi.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"This is boring! When is Yori-chan going to get here?" Toga sighed dramatically and twisted the tip of her knife against the ground beneath her. "This sucks! I want my best friend back. Why didn't _I_ get to stay behind with Yori-chan? I bet they're having fun!"

"Yori-san is still in the hospital, isn't she? Has anyone heard from Twice today?" Compress looked at each league member, but received few responses and each person that responded said "no".

Shigaraki glanced up, hoping that someone would have heard news about her condition, but was disappointed. He bowed his head, gritting his teeth as his nails scraped over his neck. _That ungrateful brat could have killed her. He won't get away with what he did. And All Might won't get away with what he did, either. Who does he think he is? He called her his girl. That entitled hero thinks that he can just take what he wants._

When his phone started to chime, he looked to the screen and felt his sour mood lift. His lips drew into a smile and he heard Toga exclaim about it to the others. Ignoring their reaction, he answered Yori's call. "Where are you?"

"Tomura…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just…missing you. Where are you?" He turned away from the others as Toga and Compress inched toward him. Just hearing Yori's quiet, hoarse voice seemed to brighten his day.

She was quiet for a moment and there was a shuffling sound, followed by a distinct cat meow. "I miss you, too. I was discharged today...but my wounds are still kind of bad. Tomura, I'll try to come to you as soon as I can, but we're staying here until I've healed more."

Shigaraki slouched and lifted his free hand to start scratching his neck again. "I want you here _now_. I need my support." He listened to her for a moment, chewing his lower lip as she explained the extent of her injuries. She promised that she would be back with him within a week. "I… _hate it_ …when you're away from me. And you're alone with those two."

"I'll…bring you something, okay? Anything you want."

Defeated, he gritted his teeth and felt blood beneath his nails. "Just hurry."

 **Shift P.O.V**

He had determined the sleeping arrangements and Twice had been fine with them. Yori was the only one with specific demands. Twice would sleep on the floor and Dabi would share the bed with Yori. The girl was adamant about sleeping back to back though. Which is why he was a little confused to wake up with her head resting on his chest and her arm draped across his stomach.

 _Clingy._ The room was lit solely by the faint moonlight that filtered in through the window, but he could still clearly see the girl's face. Her lips were twisted in slight discomfort, her cheeks taking on the softest hint of a pink hue. Dabi carefully reached down, pushing her hair away from her eyes to reveal that her eyes were closed. Her eyelashes were the same snowy, pale shade as her hair and were almost transparent against her skin.

He felt her left leg cross over his, bringing her closer against his side. _Does she have a fever?_ His hand went to her forehead, being careful not to wake her up. Her skin felt warm, but not feverishly. Moving with caution, he reached to the hem of the long shirt she was using to sleep in. The edge of the shirt was tentatively drawn up and he looked at her wounded side.

Despite seeing it earlier that day, he was still unsettled by the severity of her wounds. The flesh around her stitches was mottled with a bit of dried blood. Her burns were red and irritated, the skin appearing tight. Dark bruises decorated her skin here and there ranging from a purplish-black to fading gray with yellow around the edges. The bruises almost looked like flowers in the moonlight.

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and he let his arm rest across her, careful of her side. _Hard to believe you're this cute even when you sleep. You really wanted to go back to him today._ Dabi frowned and closed his eyes, relaxing once more. Sleep was starting to set in again as he held her. _Twice was right; you're comfy to sleep next to._

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori stared at the television as she drank her coffee, trying to stop herself from frowning. Since being reunited with the League of Villains, she had tried to focus mainly on helping Shigaraki and the others. It was just consuming enough to push away thoughts of a certain hero.

The news was still talking about the incident and she felt goosebumps dot her arms. Her master had been caught and imprisoned. _No one told me that he was arrested…_ She bit the inside of her cheek, a coldness settling over her as she watched clips of the fight between All Might and All for One.

She felt a little guilty when she saw All Might, remembering how she had kicked him and recalling the pained look on his face when she was pulled through the warp gate. A hand absently pressed at her side as she watched the conclusion of the fight, with his weakened form revealed. _I'm a villain_ , she reminded herself. _Why do I feel bad? Is this pity or actual remorse?_ Her tails lifted and smacked against the floor. "What happened to Toxicity?" During the battle, she saw him appear every so often and he looked more battered with each appearance. What she did not see was any sort of arrest.

"I just got my sight and hearing back the day before yesterday. No one mentioned him when they filled me in on what happened," Dabi replied.

"Awww! That's so sweet, Yori! You're worried about your old man? No one's seen that jerk since the day you got hurt. He hasn't even bothered to call anyone." Twice followed her line of sight to the television and tilted his head. "Yori?"

The girl finished her coffee and turned her gaze away, looking to the pair of cats currently sunbathing about two feet away from her. Running her fingers through her pale hair, she smirked. "Alright. I know we're not going back to the league yet, but I've got some business to take care of. I got a few messages from some of the others saying that they're low on funds…so I'm going to scrounge up some money today."

"Oh! I want to help!"

"What exactly are you planning?" Dabi challenged her.

"I've got some stashed away. It's not a lot, but I'm going to go get it and maybe bring back some classic scams from my lonely teenage years. How's that sound?" She stood, stretching her arms over head. The girl caught the way Dabi raised an eyebrow, the subtle upwards twitch of his lips. "What? Just can't resist checking me out?" she taunted.

"Keep teasing me and see what happens." He stood as well, running a hand over his dark hair. "I have a better plan. Think you can handle walking a lot?"

"Tch. It's just my side, not my legs. What do you have in mind?" She pushed her hands into her pockets, ready to listen yet also wary.

"Don't worry about it; I'll tell you more when we get there. It's probably going to be an overnight thing. Twice, stay with the cats."

"No fair! I want to go, too! I don't want to be a third wheel." He settled on the edge of the bed, letting the black and white cat immediately take over his lap.

Hiyori shook her head. "If we go, he goes. The cats can be alone for a night. We'll just leave lots of food for them. Er…wait a second." She turned from Dabi to Twice, her mouth twisting in worry. "Maybe not. You might not be able to wear your mask for a while…I don't want you to feel like you're splitting. No worries, okay? I'll bring you a present when we come back."

"I can handle it if you need me to, Yori! I don't want to leave these kitties!" He leaned forward a little, pulling at his mask until it was off. "…let's go…"


	63. Chapter 60

The sudden presence of a small, clawed paw on his knee brought him out of sleep and he realized that he had dozed off. Looking down at the sleek black cat, he watched her tilt her head to the side. Aizawa reached a hand out, letting her rub her face against his fingers. When she jumped up onto his lap, he had no objections. He simply leaned around her to the computer, where he was going over some lesson plans.

The students had arrived and were settling into the dorm, giving him a moment of peace before classes would start again. Giving him a moment to go over all of the information that he had been given regarding the incident in Kamino ward. It was troubling, to say the least.

Bakugou said that Hiyori was there and she was in fairly good condition. She seemed to be on good terms with all of the villains, too. Even the one called Toxicity. She seemed closest to the villains Dabi, Twice, and Shigaraki. From his initial impression, she was completely on their side. It was only on that last day that he seemed to decide that she was conning the villains.

From what All Might and the other heroes told him, she was horribly wounded on the last day. The wound may even be fatal since she refused to let All Might take her to get it treated. Bakugou confirmed that she had used herself as a human shield to try to help him escape, only making things more complicated.

 _Whose side is she really on?_ Aizawa felt tiny claws digging into his shoulder and reached up without looking, pulling a kitten off of his shirt. It mewed quietly and began to purr as he stroked behind its ears.

After the raid, the police went through the abandoned hideout and four cats were discovered. The mother and the three kittens. He knew that there were at least two more, from the pictures that Hiyori had showed him, but the hairless one and chubby one were missing. He had immediately decided to adopt the tiny feline family.

Now it was just a matter of waiting. Like a cat, Hiyori had the habit of coming and going. She was ambiguous, morally gray. She was unsure of which side she really belonged on. This was why he brought all of her things from the apartment with him when he moved into the dorm. When she did finally make her way back to the school, she would at least have everything that she needed. The bigger problem would be convincing her that it was where she belonged.

The students wanted to know where Hiyori was, but he could not give them a real answer. He told them that it was unimportant. So, as people do, they started to speculate on what she might be doing. Some of them thought that she was planning to take the League of Villains down from the inside, as she had said before, but a few others thought that she was really turning into a villain. When they asked Bakugou about what he had seen, he would usually keep quiet. He seemed like he was keeping something a secret.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori stared out at the passing landscape, trying to clear her mind of worries. It was difficult. The whole plan was difficult and she knew how risky it was. Especially with all three of them being criminals. It was just incredibly lucky that everyone around them was so unobservant.

Getting onto the train was easy enough; she just had to use a certain level of deception and charm. The lie was pretty simple. If anyone asked, she was a UA student that was going home. Her father had sent her two, somewhat surly, older brothers to bring her home because "it was just too dangerous for her to continue to go to that school". Although it was embarrassing to be playing the part of a high school student, she felt even worse for the other two.

It was clear that Twice was uncomfortable. Horribly uncomfortable; glaring at everyone around them, sweating a little, hands constantly in his pockets or fidgeting with something, teeth gritted. Hiyori almost wished that she had made him stay behind because she felt so bad for him.

Dabi was a different story. He was irked about having to pretend to be her brother. People kept remarking about how "cute" his little sister was and it was obviously annoying him. When they finally got their seats on the train, he sat on her right and Twice took the seat across from her.

She glanced over at her anxious friend, seeing him quickly look away. _He's not doing well. He kind of looks like he might throw up. Damn it. Do I have any…? Awesome!_ Hiyori's fingertips skimmed over plastic wrapping in her bag and she drew out a small bag of ginger gummy candy. She opened it without a word, pulled out a few for herself, and offered it to Twice. He immediately grabbed one with a muttered thank you.

To her surprise, Dabi reached over and grabbed a handful for himself. The girl smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Motion sickness?"

"Like _you're_ feeling that great. I saw you dozing off. If you feel weak, just take a nap. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"And miss out on all of this lovely…cityscape beauty? Not a chance." She chewed on her candy and leaned her head against the window again. "Seriously…are you both motion sick? You want me to sting you? Maybe if you're blinded, you won't feel dizzy."

"No thanks," Twice replied, bowing his head.

"Yeah, I'm going to pass on that," Dabi agreed.

Hiyori shrugged and dug into her bag again. This time, she found the manga that she had swiped from the convenience store when she was getting candy, right before they left. Pulling it out, she began to flip through the pages. _We're going to Tachikawa. I haven't been there in…? How long has it been? I was around six when my mother died. So it's been…eighteen years? Wow. I feel old suddenly._ She ran her fingers over her pale, braided hair as she thought back to her last day in Tachikawa with her mother's husband.

Her last day was the same day as her mother's funeral. She remembered because he had told her to pack a bag and said that she would be staying with her aunt. Right after the funeral, she was taken away and then passed among the relatives until she finally ran away at the end of junior high. Shaking her head, she tried to push the memory away. They were all terrible to her, but the very last family had been by far the worst.

A few minutes passed and she was startled out of her thoughts by Twice abruptly sprinting off down the aisle. She turned to stare after him and then glanced to Dabi. He had somehow managed to acquire the bag of ginger candy and was eating it as if it would instantaneously cure his motion sickness. "Hey…"

"He'll be back. What? Are you worried about him?"

"He didn't look too good." She settled back into her seat, biting the inside of her cheek. She toyed with her braid a little more, trying to distract herself. "You think he threw up?" she finally asked.

"Gross, babe. Stop worrying about him."

Another few minutes passed and the girl stood. "I'm going to check on him." She went to retrace his steps, wondering where exactly he went. The train car was moderately full so she had to skim over the various other people occupying it, trying to find her companion. Hiyori went through to the next car and the one after that was where she finally found him.

This train car was less populated. The people that were on board looked like they were half-asleep or they were just zoning out and staring at their phones. Twice was near the back of the car, hunched over on a seat and holding his mask with a white-knuckled grip.

Hiyori cautiously approached, noticing of how much he had started to sweat. _He really doesn't look well. Damn it. I should've brought more stuff for stomach aches. I knew that Dabi didn't do well with stuff like this, but I didn't know Twice would have problems._ She sat across the aisle from him as casually as possible and offered a half-smile. "You okay, Jin-san? Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Do you have a sedative?" he asked, through gritted teeth. "I'm coming apart."

"If I did…don't you think I would've slipped Dabi one by now?" she tried to joke. Her sharp, amber eyes went from his strained expression to the mask in his hands. "Hey…so…how about _this_? You see all of those people up there?" She nodded toward the other passengers. "I can clear them out, if you want. Or sting them and take their sight and hearing…but using that much venom could take a toll on my sanity. Your call."

"Just make them leave." He looked away, scowling.

"On it." After a brief lie about her having motion sickness and a truth about anxiety, she managed to convince the few passengers to clear out to the next car. Returning to the blond man, she grinned. "No worries, okay? You do what you have to, Jin-san. We'll go back when you're feeling better."

The girl watched his gaze shift from the mask, to her, and then back to the mask. As he moved to put it on, she smiled to herself. _I'm just glad that it's an easy fix. It's just temporary, but it's easy. I don't know how we'll manage in Tachikawa though. He just needs to hold it together long enough for us to get the job done and then we can make our way back to the hotel._

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice him approaching until his arms were around her waist in a tight hug, lifting her slightly so her chest was against his. Hiyori's tails fell loose from around her waist, swaying lazily. "Feeling better, Twice?"

"Yori, you're the best! My soulmate! You smell too much like ginger; it's super spicy!"

The girl snickered. "What's that about a soulmate?"

He set her back down, but his hands were now on her shoulders. "How much longer until we're there? This is a real pain."

 _Seriously. What was that about a soulmate? That's going to bother me now._ She took a step back, frowning. "Shouldn't be much longer. You just have to bear with it for a little while, okay?" Pushing up her glasses, she tried to think of what she could say to reassure him. After all, they were not going to Tachikawa with innocent intentions.

Twice reached for her braid, running his fingers along the ridges and tilting his head. "Can I have more of that candy? It's too spicy; like that weird smell coming off of you! I love it!" He seemed to be smiling beneath his mask.

"Ah…sorry. Pretty sure Dabi finished it off as soon as you left." She saw his eyes narrow. "No worries, okay? I'll do you one better. I'll get you something even better than ginger candy. Promise. So just do your best, okay? I'm here so if you need anything, just tell me and I'll get it for you. No worries."

"No worries? You're the best, Yori!" He went in for another hug, but his right arm was a little too low. It pressed against her injured side and she released a sharp yelp of discomfort. The man immediately let go, arms waving a little as he frantically apologized, followed by a short scolding about her not reminding him that she was hurt.

"Ngh. It's…it's fine." She pressed a hand to her side, gently, and tried to remember if she had packed any painkillers in her bag before they left. It was a throbbing sort of pain now and she felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes.

They stayed in the train car until he felt that he could hold himself together on his own. Hiyori led him back to their seats, holding his hand and carefully avoiding other people. _Okay. Everyone's okay now, right?_ A glance toward Dabi showed that the bag of candy was now empty and he still looked like he was nauseous. Across from her, Twice seemed a lot better than before, but still somewhat anxious. _We're going to be alright, aren't we? What we're planning is pretty risky, but I'm pretty sure none of us will die._

When they reached their stop and got off of the train, she kept a firm hold on both of her companions so they would all stay together and let Dabi lead the way out of the station. By now, it was afternoon and she saw an array of students and office workers crowding around the train station as well as the street in front of it. Just as she contemplated getting spare clothes for her and her friends to help them blend in, her phone chimed with a message. And another. And another. In total, seven messages.

"You're pretty popular," Dabi commented.

"Tch. I know, right? So much for being your stereotypical nerd, huh? It's Toga. And one from Tomura. I'll have to call them when we get settled." She glanced to the others, a grin pulling at her lips. "Who's ready to have some fun~?"


	64. Chapter 61

NeonHorizon: Little bit of coarse language in this one.

* * *

 _She's not answering her phone. She knows how much I hate it when she ignores me. What is she doing? What's so important that she thinks she can ignore me?_ He glared down at the phone in his hand and tightened the three fingers that held it. The tips of his fingers were turning white from the pressure as he remembered who she was with.

Shigaraki had gone days without seeing her, reluctantly. He knew that she needed treatment for her wound; she had started to go cold and no one was able to stop the bleeding. He could excuse her for that. However, he had expected her to be back sooner. It took her four days to regain consciousness and when she told him that it would be a while before she returned, he wanted to scream at her.

The League of Villains was low on money. All of them knew it. Few solutions were offered and all of the ideas that they pitched seemed too complicated. Not worth the small payout. The blue-haired villain scowled down at the phone again as he began meticulously typing a message to his girl, demanding that she call him.

His master had been captured. The hideout was more or less gone. He needed her now more than ever. He wanted to feel her arms around him. He wanted her to reassure him that things would be alright. He wanted to feel her fingers run through his hair. Chewing at his lower lip, he realized that he wanted more than that. Shigaraki wanted her kiss. He wanted her warm, loving embrace.

"Tomura~"

He tensed, but kept his head bowed. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard her call his name again. She was behind him. Shigaraki hesitantly turned to look over his shoulder, but was nearly knocked onto the floor when a pair of arms wrapped around him and a warm chest collided with his back. A tail coiled around his right leg as the girl rubbed her cheek against the back of his shoulder.

"Tomura, I love you~"

His eyes widened, teeth gritted. A hand lifted to begin scratching at his neck. His nails dug deep into his skin. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's me! It's Yori! I'm so happy to see you, Tomura! Let me put a smile on your face~"

"You got her personality all wrong. You don't even sound like her when you talk that way. Quit touching me." He felt the girl release him and when he looked over his shoulder again, he saw Toga pouting. _What's wrong with this brat? She looked like Yori. If she hadn't talked and if she was actually wearing Yori's clothes, I would've thought it was her._

Toga rolled her eyes. "You're no fun, Tomura! I want Yori-chan to come back! Or at least Dabi or Twice. They know how to have fun."

Shigaraki was about to tell her to leave again when his phone began to ring. A look at the screen showed Yori's name and number. Heart racing, he answered it and walked away from the others to talk to her in privacy.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"So what's his problem?" Dabi gave her a vaguely curious look when she returned from talking on the phone.

"Didn't call him back quickly enough," she replied, shrugging. Running her fingers through her hair, she frowned. The obsidian locks fell around her face, wavy and dark. "Anyone else hungry?"

"We have stuff to do," he argued. "Wait until we're done." He saw her glance to Twice and saw the blond quickly look away from her. _What's going on with these two? I didn't even think they were friends until that last day at the hideout._ When the other man remained silent, he frowned. "Well?"

"I could eat." The words were murmured, the man lowering his gaze.

"No worries. Be right back." Yori's face melted into an expression of utter despair and her bright amber eyes began to shine wetly with unshed tears.

Dabi watched her approach a food stand and pushed his hands into his pockets. _What is she doing? She isn't getting out any money._ Watching her long, black hair sway with each step, he shook his head. The temporary color spray was her idea. It was to help disguise her, just in case anyone recognized her.

The girl began to fidget with the hem of her sleeve as she got closer to the food stand and he could see her shaking a little. The man working at the stand was starting to look really concerned and asked her what was wrong. That was when Dabi began to struggle to keep a straight face.

"D-do you…think I'm _fat_?" Her voice carried just enough for the others to hear her. "M-my big brothers…said that I'm looking fat…l-like our mom did…but I'm…s-so hungry. Do you think I'm fat?"

Staring at the bizarre exchange now taking place, Dabi raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is she doing? Is she seriously guilt-tripping that guy and using us as props?" When he saw the man look over, he narrowed his eyes. The man was around his age and had blushed when Yori started speaking. _Okay. Now what?_

"I'm not happy about it, but I respect her skill. That was a bold gamble," Twice muttered. He glanced toward her and grimaced. "You can tell she knows what she's doing. This isn't her first con."

The man at the food stand blushed brighter when she started to shake more and tried to assure her that she seemed fine to him. She leaned in closer, reaching up to push hair behind her ear and tilting her head cutely. Dabi watched this and rolled his eyes. _Just get it over with. I hate watching her flirt with other guys like this. It's so annoying._

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Th-thank you so much! My dad is going to be so happy that I'm bringing home so much food!" Hiyori gave the young man the largest, sweetest fake smile that she could manage. He had asked if she was a student so she went along with the lie from the train; she was a former UA student being escorted home by her mean, overly protective brothers.

"If you don't mind…can I have your phone number? Maybe we could get dinner some time," he offered.

"Ah…w-well the thing is…I-I sort of have a thing for…s-someone from school…" She heard him ask if she was staying in contact with them and she grinned. "I mean…of course! It would be rude to cut things off with my _first_ , right? Especially if it's my sensei!" The sight of his face turning a vibrant shade of red gave her great satisfaction. "Thanks again!"

When she returned to the other two villains, she smirked. "Who wants pork buns?" she asked, offering the bag to Twice.

"What was that about?" Dabi gave her a suspicious look as she rummaged in the bag for some food. He accepted a pork bun, but waited for her answer.

"Hm? Don't worry about it; he wasn't my first." Hiyori snickered when she saw his eyes narrow. "What? Come on! Laugh a little!"

"It's not funny," he argued.

She glanced over at Twice, who was eating in silence. "Fine. So let's just get this started then. We don't have a lot of time. I wanted to go somewhere before we go to the target, okay? You mind waiting for me?"

"Where are you going?" They were already walking down the sidewalk toward their destination. With the sun beginning to set, they would need to locate it and scope it out. They had decided to take action once it was actually dark outside.

"Look, just…go check it out without me and meet me back here. I need to do this, alright?" Hiyori grabbed a couple of pork buns and ate as she walked, hoping that they would obey her wishes. Of course they followed. A sigh escaped her as she shook her head. _I look like one of those gangsters from the old movies; with these two guys trailing along behind me. I look like I'm their boss or something. It looks bad…like_ _ **yakuza**_ _bad._

Resolving to try to look normal and attract less attention, she linked her arm with Dabi's and smiled over at Twice. "Okay. So here's what we're doing then. Twice, I'm going to give you some money, okay? The flower shop on the corner. Get something white…and pretty. Dabi, just stand here, please."

 _We won't get anything done if you're not going to listen to me. Why the hell am I the second in command anyway? Kurogiri said that they responded well to me, but then these two have to go and prove me wrong._ She leaned against his side as Twice walked away. "You're irritating," she remarked, pushing up her glasses.

"You're bossy," he countered. "Whatever you're doing, we might as well stay together. I doubt he can function on his own in this place."

"Tch. Oh and you can? Remember that tantrum you threw after I didn't call you the morning after our one-night stand? You burned down that karaoke place."

"That creepy owner had cameras in all of the rooms. He was planning to blackmail us." Dabi looked down at her and saw her stern expression start to fade into something else. Something soft and almost tragic. If nothing came up to distract her, he had a feeling that she might become depressed. That would undoubtedly lead to her questioning her villain status and what they had to do. "Hey. Did you fuck Eraser Head?"

Hiyori tensed, her arm tightening around his. "If you want to get stung, just say so! You don't have to provoke me!" she hissed.

"Your face is turning red. What? Did you seriously sleep with that guy?"

"…just…shut up before I blind you…" The girl gritted her teeth and had to stop herself from slapping him away when he leaned down to her ear. "Don't-!"

"You're cute when you get flustered," he taunted. "What? Do you think I'm going to tell someone? The last thing I want is them trying to imagine that hero pinning you down and-"

"Chrysanthemums." Twice held out the bouquet, eyes narrowed. "Did I miss something, Dabi?"

"Ask _her_." He drew away from her and looked down at the flowers. "So what are these for anyway?"

"Well…since we're in Tachikawa…" Hiyori accepted the bouquet from Twice and used her free hand to hold onto his. The man tensed for a moment, but then looked away with a half-smile. "I was going to visit my mother's grave alone. But you insisted on coming with me. Still want to?"

"I'll go," the blond man agreed.

Dabi looked down at the flowers that she was holding and then lifted his gaze to her face. Now he understood why she looked so sad before. "I'm coming." He walked behind them, checking the address of their target. "We can't hang around there for very long. We need to get this done and leave."

She nodded. "I know. I just…really need to do this." Hiyori felt her chest growing tight at the thought of seeing her mother's grave. It had been eighteen years since she was last at the grave and now guilt was gnawing at her stomach.


	65. Chapter 62

NeonHorizon: I guess I'll warn you. Sort of includes vague mentions of torture. Sort of. Next chapter will feature everyone's favorite blue-haired hoodie gremlin.

* * *

The man that answered the door was in his late forties or early fifties. He was tall, but not muscled. His hair was thinning and prematurely gray, pulled back in a loose sort of ponytail. Round glasses sat low on the bridge of his nose and he pushed them up as he squinted at the evening visitors. "What do you want?"

Hiyori put on the sweetest smile that she could manage. "It's Morimoto-san, right? Could I have a moment of your time?"

He glared, mouth twisting into a scowl of displeasure. "What's this about?" His gaze slid from the black-haired girl to her rather tough-looking companion. The younger man had eyes that made Morimoto immediately want to look anywhere else. They were narrowed, echoing the unfriendliness displayed by his frown. Everything about this younger man made Morimoto think he was a thug; the blond hair, the nasty scar that marred his forehead, and the way he kept his hands in his pockets as he regarded the older man. "I don't owe anyone any money."

"I just want a moment of your time," the girl continued. "Morimoto-san, would you say…that you're a "happy" man? You enjoy your life? You look like someone that doesn't regret anything."

His eyes narrowed further and he pushed up his glasses again. " _You_. I thought I recognized those eyes. I'd know that wickedness anywhere. You're Akiyama's little bastard! You're the little bitch that killed Yurika!"

 _Here we go._ Hiyori pushed up her own glasses now and stepped closer, making him tense instinctively. "Akiyama…?"

"Akiyama Tarou! That jerk! I thought I was _done_ with this nonsense! Go back to your aunt, Hiyori!" He prepared to slam the door in her face, but it was caught by a patchwork hand that appeared from behind him.

"That didn't take long," Dabi remarked from within the house. His face came into view in the dark foyer and he raised an eyebrow. "Plan B?"

A nod from Hiyori signaled him to take action. The back of Morimoto's shirt was grabbed and he was thrown onto the floor. Now that the doorway was clear, Hiyori and Twice were able to enter and the door was closed quietly behind them. She watched the middle-aged man squirm on the floor, trying to push himself up and finding it very difficult when a foot pressed against his throat.

 _This could have been easy. He could have just let us in and maybe I could do this without him suffering too much._ A cruel smile tugged at her lips and she pushed her hands into her pockets. _That wouldn't be fun, though…would it?_ Watching Dabi put more pressure on the man's throat, she tilted her head and leaned down toward the man. "So…you knew who my real father was?"

"You want to let him answer?" Dabi asked.

"Yeah. I want to know." She saw Twice putting on his mask and let her smile bloom into a grin. "Want to hunt for some treasure?" she asked the other villain.

"Don't worry, Yori! I'll find you something good! Man, this place is a dump."

"Get out of my house! You have no right to-!" Morimoto tried to protest and went silent when he saw Hiyori's tails fall from around her waist. The stingers clicked together menacingly and he began to tremble when she stepped closer. "N-no! Please, no!"

Hiyori waited for Twice to be out of sight before advancing on the fallen middle-aged man. She lifted a boot and set it down just on the ends of his fingers, not applying pressure quite yet. "You knew all along, didn't you? You knew who my father was." She saw him nod frantically, tears of panic running from his eyes and speckling his glasses. "Akiyama Tarou? I only know him as Toxicity and…I just met him this year. Why do you know his name? Did my mother tell you who she slept with to make me?"

"She didn't _have_ to tell me! She and Akiyama were together in high school; I knew right away where she was going when she kept vanishing! That bastard disappeared in our last year of high school. I had always admired her so I asked her parents for her hand in marriage as soon as Akiyama left!" Morimoto grimaced up at her, squinting through his tears and the dimness of the inside of his house. "I see that you inherited her poor taste in men! It doesn't surprise me to see Yurika's trashy daughter hanging around thugs!"

 _My mother and Toxicity were really in love then?_ Somehow, this cheered her up immensely. Hiyori's grin returned and she leaned down further. "You're…really _talkative_ , aren't you? I think that's the most you've ever said to me. Heh. It didn't even take much to make you start talking. You're disgustingly weak." She saw his other hand twitch and dodged to the side as a vase smashed into the wall behind her. "Right. Your quirk. What was it? You can move small objects…it's like telekinesis? Or is it air manipulation?"

Dabi increased the pressure bearing down on the man's throat, ignoring the way he tried to claw at the villain's leg. "Did you need to hear anything else?"

"I don't need to hear any more. I'm not done talking, though. I have a few things I want to say. Can you move him to the sitting room?" Hiyori saw him nod and turned away. She walked to the kitchen at a leisurely pace, her tails skimming over the floor as she went. Running a gloved hand over the counter, she made her way to the block of knives and felt her pulse race. _These will do._

When she went to the sitting room, Hiyori found Morimoto seated on the couch with hatred burning in his eyes. Dabi stood behind the couch, a gloved hand gripping the man's throat tightly to prevent him from speaking, but allowing him to get just enough air to stay conscious. The girl held the knife block in one hand and reached for a handle at random. As she drew the blade out, she examined the serrated edge and shook her head, smiling. "You always hated my stingers," she started. "My mother said they were pretty, but you told me that I was disgusting. And neither of you supported my dream to become a hero. Look how I turned out. Who knows how things could have gone if you would have been more supportive?"

His mouth moved, but no words came out. It was obvious though. Rage was clear in his eyes and spittle was leaking from the corner of his lips. At his sides, his hands curled into fists and he began to strain against Dabi's grip.

"One wrong move and I might activate my quirk," the villain hissed. "Do you want to test us, old man? She'll sting you faster than you can hit her and I'll have you up in flames before your vision even starts to fade. Be smart."

Hiyori let the serrated knife slide back into the block and reached to the next handle, drawing out a blade that was smooth and slightly curved. "You told me to go back to my aunt. You know…I didn't stay there for long. She got sick of looking at me and sent me to the next available relative. And the next. And the next. And the next. I ran out of family after a while, but let me tell you…that _last_ family was the absolute _worst_."

She set the knife block down on the coffee table and smirked as she lifted the blade she had selected. "Do you know…what they wanted to do to me? They discussed it. Seriously discussed what they wanted to do and how they could do it. A variety of ideas; cutting off my stingers, cutting off my tails altogether, removing the venom sac from my body. Never mentioned painkillers or knocking me out for it, either. But, you know…I like variety."

His eyes widened as she extended a hand to the block of knives. She overturned it, letting the blades clatter to the surface of the table, and gripped the block tightly. When her sharp, amber eyes met his, he felt himself break out in a cold sweat. The sickly sweet grin that spread across her face said it all. Behind him, Dabi moved to force the man forward.

The girl used her free hand to grab the man's wrist and slammed his hand down onto the surface of the coffee table with his fingers spread. She lifted the heavy wooden block above her head and smashed it down upon his hand. Ragged cries of agony left the man and she repeated the action until each finger was broken. "They wanted to take away my quirks," she said quietly. "You need your hands to use your quirk, right? So…I'm going to take away your quirk…and then I'm going to make you suffer. The emotional and physical pain that I endured are going to be felt by you…tenfold."

When they left the house, she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her. Hiyori knew that she should feel horrible for what she did. Morimoto was dead when they left. His body was mutilated, almost beyond recognition, and she knew that he had suffered greatly. Of all the murders she had ever committed, this was by far the most satisfying.

Even more satisfying than the kill was the loot that Twice managed to gather. Along with Morimoto's wallet and valuables, the villain had found a certain box of jewelry that Hiyori recognized as her mother's. She waited until they were in a hotel room in Tachikawa before sorting through the loot and was quite pleased with the results.

"How much did he have in his wallet?" Dabi expected a quick response, but the girl seemed fixated on looking through the jewelry. "Hey."

"Oh. Uh…he had like fifty thousand yen. Tch. What kind of moron carries around that much cash? Was he going on a vacation or something? He was _asking_ to be robbed." She tossed the wallet to Dabi so he could count it to double-check.

The house had been properly ransacked after she killed Morimoto. It looked like a true robbery gone wrong. Anyone that walked in would immediately assume that thugs, or perhaps even a friend of Morimoto that held a grudge, had managed to talk their way into the house. An attempt was probably made to get him to hand over valuables and he probably refused so they took drastic action. A simple robbery turned into a malicious slaying.

"That was brutal, Yori! I can't believe you were so mean! That guy definitely had it coming. What a jerk." Twice sat across from her on the bed, looking down at the jewelry scattered on the blanket. "Hey, I did good, right? You like the stuff that I found? I can't believe you gave me such a lame job to do."

The girl smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "You did great. You have no idea how happy I am that you found these." Hiyori blinked in alarm when she felt herself pulled into a hug. "Huh? Twice? What's up?"

"You're like a different person today. That smile isn't like your usual smile, Yori! And you were so evil when you killed that guy!" The hug tightened. "I don't know if I love it or hate it. It's making me uncomfortable."

Her tails lifted and thumped against the bed. When she was released, she bit the inside of her cheek and lowered her gaze. "Yeah…a different person. I mean, I've got to be, right? Things change. People change. You've got to do what you've got to do; it's called adapting. It's scary, but sometimes it just has to happen."

"Quit getting philosophical," Dabi spoke up. "What's your plan tomorrow?"

The girl's smile returned. "We're going to see Tomura, of course."


	66. Chapter 63

_Ugh. I should have grabbed some food before I started this walk._ Hiyori ran her fingers through her long, pale hair and sighed to herself. The sidewalk was clustered with people and she wanted nothing more than to just wait off to the side until it was less busy. She knew that this was not an option.

When she returned from Tachikawa with Twice and Dabi, she called Compress to tell him that she had managed to get some money. She was told to go to the new hideout location as soon as possible and he sent her the address. When she asked the other two if they wanted to go with her, she was met with refusals. Dabi claimed to have business that he needed to attend to, but would not say what it was. Twice wanted to stay inside for a while because he was feeling stressed from their trip to Tachikawa.

Releasing another sigh, she reached up to fidget with the black tie that she was wearing. Hiyori had recreated her professional outfit so she could attempt to blend in. A light gray button-up shirt, fitted black pants, dark boots, and a black blazer tied loosely around her waist to hide her coiled tail. The tie was a bit loose, giving her a slightly more casual look.

 _I look kind of like a delinquent_ , she thought to herself when she caught sight of her reflection. _Like a weirdly nerdy delinquent that's skipping classes to attend a book signing._ She snickered and looked away. Unfortunately, thinking about those things made her think about UA and the students. From there, she found herself thinking about Aizawa and she had to shake those thoughts from her head.

The girl paused at a convenience store to buy some pre-made rice balls and decided to stock up on some food for the other villains at the new hideout. If funds were low, she had a feeling that food was probably scarce. She took a moment to unwrap a rice ball and then set off on her walk once more. The sidewalk was getting crowded now so she took the first chance she was given to turn down an alley and avoid the masses.

Hiyori was deep in thought and almost failed to notice the second set of footsteps in the dim alleyway. She felt the tips of her tails twitch when she picked up on the sound and she bit the inside of her cheek. Her head bowed, she determined that the other person was walking in the opposite direction of her, but they were ahead of her. She lifted her eyes and took another bite of her rice ball as her amber eyes met a pair of golden eyes with longer eyelashes on the lower lid. Hiyori kept her eyes on the stranger's and continued to walk without hesitation.

This stranger was taller than her, but looked to be around her age. Male. He had short brown hair. Three piercings were visible on his left ear lobe. He, like her, was actually dressed rather professionally for walking down a dark alley in the middle of the day. What perplexed her, though, were his accessories. Gloves covered his hands from his fingertips, but stopped short of his wrists. A strange sort of mask hid the lower half of his face. It vaguely reminded her of a bird's beak and made her want to raise an eyebrow.

His eyes remained locked on hers until he was about ten feet away. The man's gaze drifted down to her outfit and then his eyes narrowed in an almost puzzled sort of manner. As if he was confused by her appearance. When his eyes fixed on hers again, he was within five feet of her.

As the two finally passed each other, they turned to keep the shared stare intact until the other was reasonably out of their line of sight. The second that he was within two feet of the girl, Hiyori felt goose bumps raise all over her skin. No words were exchanged. No physical contact was made. Yet, somehow, she felt unsettled. There was a foreboding sort of aura coming off of the stranger.

Her pace quickened once he was out of sight. She decided to try to forget about what had just happened. It was just too odd to dwell on. However, she did pause at the end of the alley to turn and look over her shoulder. _Might have been cute if he didn't wear such a weird mask._

The rest of her walk to the hideout was uneventful. No one gave her a second glance. No one talked to her. She never saw that strange man again during her walk and she was soon able to push away all thoughts of him when she entered the hideout.

Toga was the first to greet her, grabbing the girl in a hug and rubbing her cheek against hers. "Yori-chan! Where did you go yesterday? Twice said that you went somewhere fun! You have to let me go next time, okay? It can be a "girls only" trip!"

"Kh! C-careful, Himiko-chan!" Hiyori hissed at the intense pain in her side and pressed a hand to her wound when Toga stepped back. "I'm still healing so…careful with the hugs, okay?"

"What do you have in the bag?" Spinner demanded as he approached.

She held it up and gave it a slight shake. "I brought food." The bag was held against her chest when he grabbed for it. "Tomura gets first pick."

"Awww! You love him so much! You're so cute, Yori-chan!" Toga exclaimed. She grabbed Hiyori's hand, grinning and blushing. "Let's go! I'll show you where he is!" The girl started to lead the way, pausing to turn around and begin to grin more sheepishly. "Hey, hey! You know what I did yesterday? I made myself look just like you, Yori-chan! I wanted to see if I could fool Tomura, but he saw through it right away!" Her grin began to fade as she tilted her head. "Probably should've taken off my clothes first. I bet that would've been better."

"H-hang on a second! What did you say about taking off clothes? Were you trying to seduce him or-?"

"I'd never do that, Yori-chan! We're best friends; I'd never take your boyfriend from you! It just wasn't convincing. My clothes got layered over yours so he knew right away that it wasn't you."

The pale-haired girl went silent as Toga led the way to a smaller room and began to chew on the inside of her cheek. _Well that makes things more awkward than they already are. Now I really don't know how he's going to react. He might be sulking. He's done that before when we were separated. He might be mad. I didn't get him a new game…or anything cool like that._

She gave the door a tentative knock and waited to hear his response. When she was given the confirmation that she could enter, Hiyori slowly opened the door. Her glasses slid forward a little as she tilted her head. The blue-haired villain was there, sitting on a ragged old couch and facing away from her. "Ah. Tomura? I brought some…" The girl went silent as he looked over his shoulder and felt a shiver run down her spine. "Tomura?"

He stood and turned to approach her, anxiously chewing on his lower lip as he got close. There were deep, red scratches on his neck. Some of the scratches were speckled with dried blood. It was obvious that his time away from her had been filled with anxiety. He reached past her to close the door and paused, his face inches from hers. "You were gone for so long…I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you were still alive. You didn't call me at all today."

A fluttery sort of feeling began in her chest and she closed her eyes. She reached up with her free hand to remove her glasses and tucked them into her bag. "I wanted to surprise you." A smile tugged at her lips as she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Are you…surprised, Tomura?"

A hand slammed against the wall beside her head. "You…can't _ignore_ me like that! Don't you know how _angry_ it makes me?! I thought that someone caught you…I thought I lost you again…or you bled out…and here you are. My girl wanted to surprise me." Shigaraki seemed to be slowly calming down and sighed, glaring down at her through the light blue hair falling over his eyes. "…you made me worry…"

Hiyori let the grocery bag fall to the floor and lifted her arms around his neck, pulling the villain against her. She felt him tense for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay now. No worries. I'm here." The girl leaned up to his ear and felt his hold on her waist tighten. "I've…been worried about you, Tomura. I couldn't wait to see you again."

"My girl really missed me…" He grinned as he felt the girl bury her face in the side of his neck. The warmth of her body against his was already soothing, but the feeling of her lips brushing over the scratches on his flesh sent a pleasant shiver through him. She kissed his wounds and he leaned down, resting his head on her shoulder. "Yori…my support…you're mine again…"

"I brought some food," she said, leaning back. The man looked down at her, chewing his lip again. "Are you hungry? The rice balls that I got are pretty good. I'm sorry the selection isn't better…I got these from a convenience store."

Hiyori followed him over to the old couch, sitting beside him and rummaging through the bag for things that she thought he might like. _He seems…different. I can't really place what it is though._ She watched him eat and determined that whatever was different, it was for the better. She had half-expected him to be in a worse mood. Not only had they been separated, but they had lost their master.

When he was finished, he sat silent for a moment. He watched her from the corner of his eye and absently started to scratch his neck. "I need…something."

She moved a little, leaning over to wrap her arms around him. Her pulse quickened as he held her and she let her eyes slide closed. "I didn't bring any games. I'm sorry," she tried to joke. Hiyori's tails straightened in alarm as she fell onto her back on the couch, the blue-haired villain lying on top of her. Eyes snapping open, she saw his head rest on her chest and felt heat rush to her cheeks. "T-Tomura…? What is it?"

He stared up at her through his hair, watching the blush spread over her face. Her arms wrapped around him again when he was settled and he chewed at his lip as he thought over what he was going to say. The past days had been so stressful and now that she was back with him, he was so elated that he was unsure of what to say to her. Closing his eyes, he let the steady beat of her heart soothe him. "I don't want you to leave again," he started. "You're my support. I need my support here with me. Where did you go yesterday? And with _those two_."

She closed her eyes as well and released a quiet sigh. "I'm still healing," she reminded him. "And yesterday…I was trying to get some funds for the League of Villains. I'm…going to do everything that I can for you. Anything that will help you progress. So sometimes…I won't be able to be here, but I'll be thinking about you."

Shigaraki moved up, one leg slipping between hers and bringing her chest against his. "I don't want you to leave me again," he said through gritted teeth. A frustrated sound left his lips. "You don't get it…"

The girl lifted a hand to trail her fingers through his hair. "No worries…okay? I'm here right now, right?" To her surprise, he leaned up with an arm braced beside her head. Shigaraki stared down at her, eyes anxiously fixing upon hers. Hiyori soon found his lips covering hers and three fingers delicately running through her long, pale hair. She smiled into the kiss and held him closer.


	67. Chapter 64

NeonHorizon: Back in the business of writing stuff that I know I'd enjoy reading. This. I really enjoyed writing this.

* * *

It was late. Too late in the evening for anyone to attempt walking by themselves. Yet here she was. Hiyori yawned and blinked in the dark alley, absently reaching a hand up to push her hair away from her eyes. As much as Shigaraki would have wanted her to stay the night at the hideout with him, she had a gut feeling that it would be a bad idea.

Between Toga and Shigaraki, there was plenty of potential danger in staying overnight. Remembering how Toga had tried to fool the male villain into believing she was Hiyori, she bit the inside of her cheek. _That's unsettling. I know that she doesn't really understand boundaries, but still._

A quiet sigh left her as she leaned her head back to look up at the dark sky. The night air was still warm enough that there was no need to put on her blazer, but just cool enough to be comfortable. It made her walk down the alley much more relaxing compared to her earlier trek to the hideout.

She crossed the street when she came to it, glancing left and right. Hardly anyone else was out this late at night, thankfully. The girl entered the alley across the road, trying to decide if she should stop at a convenience store for dinner or not. She was sure that if she returned to the room empty-handed, Dabi would complain. As she pondered what to get, she noticed a vaguely familiar figure ahead of her.

 _From before. That guy that would be cute if he wasn't wearing such a weird mask._ Hiyori pushed up her glasses and bowed her head as she continued to walk. She slowed her pace, not wanting to catch up to him or seem like she was following him. However, when she chanced a glance toward him, she saw that he had slowed his pace as well and was now looking over his shoulder at her.

The girl paused in her steps now, hesitant to get closer. _I should go back the other way. I should just find another way back to the hotel. Something about this guy…just makes me uneasy._ She was about to turn around, intending to just find another route, but saw him actually turn to face her.

Goose bumps raised on her arms beneath her sleeves and her tails tightened around her waist subconsciously. _Am I about to fight this guy?_ Hiyori tucked her hands into her pockets, wishing that she had remembered to bring her knives or capture weapon. _I don't know what this person's quirk is. I don't know what he's capable of. I don't even know if he's challenging me right now or not._

He was still standing there, eyes narrowed and one eyebrow slightly raised. When the man finally attempted some sort of communication, it was through a nod. An almost beckoning sort of nod, as if he was trying to tell her to come closer.

The feeling of unease grew. Hiyori was reminded of something from the past. Her first terrible experience with an older boy, back when she ran away from the relatives that she was living with. The older boy had offered her a place to sleep, but the arrangement had certain strings attached. This beckoning nod had instantly brought back this memory and she found herself subconsciously taking a step back, her teeth sinking into the inside of her cheek.

Their eyes remained locked in a stare and she knew that she had to do something. Say something. Anything to break the tension and ease her nerves. "It's a nice night for a walk," Hiyori remarked.

His eyes widened a tiny bit in surprise, clearly thrown off by the girl's slightly hoarse voice. "Yeah."

 _So he can talk._ Somehow, hearing him speak made her feel a little less anxious. He seemed to be in his right mind, too. She took a few steps forward, body language becoming more relaxed as she dug in her bag for some gummy candy. "You're going this way?" He nodded once, still watching her closely as she approached. "No worries. I'm pretty sure we're taking this route for the same reason."

"What's that?" he challenged.

"We don't want to be noticed." Hiyori was surprised when he began walking again, matching his pace to hers. _He's shady. Like me. At least he isn't bugging me about joining the League of Villains like Dabi did._ No further words were exchanged. They reached the end of the alley and parted ways without communicating again.

When she arrived back at the hotel room, she found Twice standing at the window with a cigarette. There was no sign of Dabi and the two cats were curled up on some clothes on the floor. Dropping her bag loudly onto the floor, she tried to get the man's attention.

Twice tensed at the sound and looked over his shoulder at her. "Welcome back. Sorry about the smoke."

"No worries. Sorry it took so long to get back; I got stuck in this intense eye contact thing with a stranger." She saw him stub out the cigarette and frowned to herself. _I don't think he's ever smoked in front of me before._ The pale-haired girl shed her blazer and smothered a yawn. "Where's Dabi?"

"He called earlier. Won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." He ran a hand over his messy blond hair and frowned. "He said you wouldn't answer if he called."

A smirk tugged at her lips. "Probably not," she agreed. Hiyori looked past him at the open window, becoming very aware of how warm it was in the room. She reached up to loosen her tie and let her tails fall from around her waist. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was…okay. I didn't leave except to get cigarettes." The muscles of his jaw clenched as he seemed to struggle internally for a moment, a hand lifting to press against his temple. "I'm glad you came back tonight," he said through gritted teeth.

She had turned away from him to unbutton her shirt, wanting to cool off with just the tank top underneath. When she heard the strain in his voice, the girl turned quickly and saw that he was leaning against the wall for support and holding his head with both hands. "Jin-san…you okay?"

"You can just call me "Jin". No! Don't do act so casual with me! I'm really glad that you came back tonight, Yori. You should've stayed there! I'm co-!" He went silent when she rushed toward him, his mask in hand, and yanked it down over his head. Instantly, his arms went around her in a tight hug that lifted her off of her feet. "You're so sweet, Yori! But that was dangerous! You don't know how a man might react when you run at them like that! What if I hurt you?"

The girl's injured side was throbbing, but she ignored it and let him hug her. "Feel better now?" she asked as he set her down.

The man gave her a thumbs-up. "All better!"

She waited for a contradiction, but none came. Remembering that she was standing there in front of him with her button-up shirt hanging open, tie loosely hanging around her neck, she felt a faint warmth in her face. "Ah. Yeah, well. I don't like seeing my friends in pain," she muttered. "So Dabi's coming back tomorrow afternoon? What's he doing that takes so much time?"

"Who knows what that guy's planning? That last plan of his was genius!" Leaning down a little, he stared at her through her mask. "Say! What exactly _is_ your relationship with Dabi anyway? Are you some kind of lovey-dovey couple? You two look like a bad match; you'd never last!"

"Heh. Seriously?" She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "One-night stand. That's it."

"You've got a secret! I can tell! Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine! I'm not telling you what I did today."

 _So he did something after all? Did he lie about just going for cigarettes?_ Sitting on the edge of the bed, she let her outer shirt slide down her arms and settle on the blanket. Now in a tank top, pants, and the loose tie, she felt slightly exposed. "Okay, fine. So…we might've hooked up more than once. But not more than _twice_." A smirk tugged at her lips when she said the final word and she saw him tilt his head. "So I don't know what our relationship is. I wouldn't call us friends. I would never say we're dating. It's super complicated. So what about you?"

He flopped onto his back next to her and lifted a hand to point toward the bathroom. The door was open, the light on and illuminating a puddle of grayish mud on the floor. "I tried to make a clone of you from memory. It was horrifying! It didn't look half-bad."

 _It was horrifying_ , she decided. "You need to know a lot about a person's physical stuff before you try cloning them, right?" She saw him nod. Her tails lifted and thumped quietly against the bed. "How many of us can you clone from the League of Villains?"

"Everyone except for you and Shigaraki. I wouldn't want to touch that guy to get his measurements anyway." The mask was pulled off and he ruffled his hair, scowling in discomfort when he saw her looking at him. "Sorry…you probably didn't want to know any of that, did you?"

Turning her gaze back to the puddle, she raised an eyebrow. "Why did you try to make a clone of me? Just for practice?"

"…I was lonely…" His tone was strained again, an arm crossed over his eyes to block his view of her. "You…make me feel better."

The two were silent for a long moment as Hiyori considered everything that he had said. "So…did you kill it or…?"

"Don't make me say it."

 _He had to kill it. He had to kill me._ She bit the inside of her cheek and stretched her arms over her head, tails stretching as well. "Hey…you want to take my measurements then? So that won't happen next time?"

The man lifted his arm to look over at her. Hiyori was still staring off toward the bathroom, pale hair falling around her face as she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. "You want me to try again?"

"I mean, yeah. So you can make a clone of me if you need my venom." She stood and held out a hand to him, offering a half-smile. "No worries, okay? You can take my measurements and try again."

Twice pushed himself to sit up and grimaced. Running his fingers over the scar on his forehead, it was clear that he was feeling anxious. "Sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied. Hiyori walked over to the bedside table to retrieve his cigarettes and lighter. She handed him the pack of cigarettes and then held out the lighter to ignite the cigarette that he selected. "Are you feeling better, Jin?"

He gave a short nod, eyes shifting to the side. "You know you're too nice…right? Most people would be creeped out that I tried to make a clone of them without asking."

"I'm not most people. I mean…I know you've got your reasons for why you do stuff. If you did it to help you feel better, why would I be upset? You know why All for One first hired me? My job was to keep Tomura happy. And now that the League of Villains is growing…I'm making it my mission to keep all of us happy. Because everyone deserves to be happy, Jin."

Inhaling from his cigarette, he considered her words. "Thanks, Yori." Seeing the lingering unease in her eyes, he decided to attempt a joke. He had witnessed her banter back and forth with Dabi often enough that he felt confident that he could manage it as well. "I didn't think nerdy girls could sound so sappy."

She snorted and covered her mouth with a hand. "Wh-what? What was that?" Cackling softly to herself, she shook her head. "Jin, that was awesome!"

The measurement taking basically went without incident. Hiyori stood calmly throughout most of it until he reached her tails. He needed the length and circumference of it, meaning that he had to touch it. Unlike Shigaraki, his interest was less on the stingers. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the warm touch of human skin against her sensitive tails and she was glad when that was finally over.

The blond villain hesitated when he leaned away, holding the measuring tape and frowning. "Your scars…Yori, you've got a lot of scars." He saw her tense and he shook his head. "I'll just memorize the ones on your arms. Don't worry."

"Hm." Hiyori closed her eyes as he took her wrists one at a time, turning her arms to examine each scar carefully. Settling on the bed when he was done, she finally removed her tie and lay back on the blanket. "Try again in the morning."

He nodded once and prepared to go to sleep. There was a spare blanket and pillow on the floor where he had been sleeping at night. As he began to settle in, he heard her tail smack against the bed loudly. "You need something?"

Her eyes opened, narrowed. "Up here. You think I'd make you sleep on the floor? I'm not that cold. Dabi's gone until tomorrow. Just sleep up here."


	68. Chapter 65

NeonHorizon: I started another BNHA fanfic that I'm just updating casually, but I thought I'd mention it. It's cuter than Gray Area so if that's your jam, I'd recommend it. It's called Quiet Outburst.

* * *

There was security footage of a young woman with long white hair and glasses leaving a clinic with a man that had blond hair and a deep scar on his forehead. It was a clinic known to deal with particularly shady individuals so it was no surprise that the police were not contacted until days later. Copies of the footage, as well as some stills from it, had been sent to a few heroes so that they could watch for her in that area.

As he watched the video feed, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He remembered their last meeting vividly. She had shouted at him, accused him of never really knowing her, and had even kicked him in the chest when he tried to help her. She was slowly beginning to bleed to death, but she still had enough energy to try to force him away.

Yagi did not want to believe it was true. He had seen her help people, heard her worry over others. He remembered that day in the alley when she first learned of his secret. She had been so worried about his well-being that she set aside any questions in favor of making sure he was alright. She had risked her own life to protect Aizawa in the USJ incident and put herself in harm's way again to protect students when she tried to kill Stain.

A tapping at his leg made him look down. A small, striped feline face stared up at him from the floor. _How did a kitten get into the teachers' room?_ Yagi looked around at the other teachers and settled his gaze on Aizawa. The dark-haired hero looked like he was struggling to stay awake. As he stared, he saw another kitten peek out of his scarf.

Yagi lifted the little cat onto his lap and redirected his gaze to the video feed. _Hiyori's still alive. At least we have that. The media is still pointing fingers at her for the summer camp incident. It doesn't help that she tried to take credit for it. She's just trying to protect Shigaraki._ This last thought made him remember the very last time he saw her.

She had lost so much blood that she looked almost as pale as her hair. When Shigaraki grabbed her hand to pull her through the warp gate with him, Yagi had hoped that something would happen. That she would be able to pull away or that another hero would stop her from being dragged along. All for One hit her in the back, sending her tumbling forward toward Shigaraki, but she twisted in mid-air. Yagi had seen the pair and fear in her expression and felt his heart begin to break.

"It's a long shot, but she might have found a place near that clinic to stay. I'm going to search the area after school." Aizawa stared down at him for a moment and held out a hand expectantly. The kitten was handed over and he tucked it away in his scarf alongside its sibling. "Don't you have a class soon?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"You shouldn't do that…"

"No worries, no worries. I just want to make sure she's okay. I know how bad night terrors can be…"

Hiyori was lying on her side, barely awake, but felt conscious swiftly taking hold at the sound of a hoarse, female voice in the room with her. Strands of long white hair were gently pushed away from her face and she tensed. Amber eyes met hers from behind a pair of glasses and she felt her tails subconsciously twitching in irritation. "You need something?"

The double leaned back, smirking. "Awww! What a mean-looking face first thing in the morning! You were whimpering in your sleep. It was actually kind of cute~" She looked past Hiyori to the other side of the bed and grinned. "Jin didn't want me to wake you up."

 _He couldn't wait to try making another double?_ She pushed herself to sit up and glared at the double as she reached for her glasses. Once they were settled, she looked the other girl up and down. It was very convincing. From the half-smile that had settled on its face to the way its tails quietly struck the side of the bed in curiosity. Turning to look at Twice, she raised an eyebrow.

"I just…wanted to see if I could do it better this time," he admitted. Turning his head to the side, he lit a cigarette and avoided her gaze. The man was becoming visibly anxious over something. Tense. Like he was expecting something terrible to happen.

"You know… _some_ girls would be flattered," the double remarked. "Tch. What's that look for? I've never seen someone so unenthusiastic. You probably won't care about missing breakfast then, huh? Just me and Jin then."

Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek as she listened to the clone talk, her irritation quickly growing. _What is this? Do other people get this annoyed with me?_ She glanced back to Twice, but he was starting to turn away. The muscles of his jaw were tensed in dreadful anticipation. _Wait a second…_

"This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have tried this…" he muttered, back to both girls. "Why did I do this again? I wanted to see if I could make two Yoris! They're so cute! Shut up! This was a mistake!"

The double stood up now and her eyes narrowed. The girl's tails lifted and swayed behind her, the tips of her stingers gleaming with dark venom. "You…think I'm a _mistake_? Is _that_ what you just said?" She stepped around the bed, a chilling smile curling the corners of her mouth. The girl pushed up her glasses and snickered. "Just what are you so afraid of? Hm? Maybe you're afraid of things getting… _interesting_?"

Hiyori felt anger bubbling up now and she started to recognize exactly what the feeling was. Something that she had not felt in a while and now she was remembering how much she hated it. _This was a mistake_ , she decided. _In a fight, this probably would be okay. This is just…irritating._

She kept her eyes on the double as it approached Twice and reached around on the floor for one of her sheathed knives. As the copy started to put her arms around the man, Hiyori whipped her tails against the bed in agitation. "I'm still here, you know."

"No worries. I just want to make him happy."

Her fury ignited and Hiyori rushed forward. One hand grabbed the clone by the shoulder as her tail coiled around the girl's leg, forcing it to fall onto its back on the floor. In a matter of seconds, Hiyori was sitting on its waist and stabbing it repeatedly in the chest. Muck splashed up on her face, neck, arms, and chest. Even after it had fallen apart into a puddle, she continued to stab it and finally stopped with a glower. "Kh. Damn it. Damn it! What the hell?!"

She looked over her shoulder at Twice and saw him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His hands were over his face, the cigarette burning a hole in the carpet beside him. _He needs his mask. Damn it. Damn it! Where is it?!_ Hiyori looked around and finally located it. With trembling hands, she eased the mask on over the top of his head and gently pushed his hands away from his face.

When the mask was fully on, the two sat in silence for a long moment. He stared past her at the remains of the clone and then finally looked back to Hiyori. "Whoa, Yori! That was pretty hardcore! You just killed yourself! Is that technically suicide? Are you okay?"

The girl had been sitting between his knees on the floor when she put the mask on him and now she leaned forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "No. I'm not. And you're not, either. You killed the last one, right?"

"Hey, it was self-defense! She was acting weird! I didn't mind it too much; she was really gentle, but aggressive!"

"Do you hate me…after seeing me kill someone? In Tachikawa, you said you didn't know if you loved or hated that side of me. Which is it?"

He tilted his head. "It was pretty horrifying to watch! I don't hate you for wanting to get closure. What that guy did was pretty messed up; he deserved it."

She closed her eyes, lips in a half-smile. "So…how did you kill me?"

"I'm not telling you something like that! I don't even want to think about it! I had to kill her with my bare hands because I panicked!"

 _I should be more upset with that part. Why am I so angry that she was hitting on him? Am I just really possessive of my friends? I haven't had many friends before so it's hard for me to be sure._ Pushing herself away, she sat back against the side of the bed. "Not again. Got it? Not like that. If we're in a fight and we need some venom, then you can make a double of me. But _only_ if we're in a fight! I don't think I can take whatever the hell that was a second time!"

He held up a hand. "I mean, technically, that would be a _third_ time! I didn't enjoy that one bit! The real Yori is way less aggressive!"

"Are you okay now?" She saw him give a thumbs-up and sighed, running a hand through her hair. Hiyori looked down at the mess of her clothes and skin. "Hey…so…get ready to go out. Himiko-chan said she knows where Toxicity might be hanging around. I'm going to take a shower and then we'll go look for him. I have some questions for that old punk wannabe."

The mask was removed and he stared back at her, his expression still carrying hints of unease and regret. "Yeah. Sure thing."

When she left the bathroom, dressed for the day and skin clean of the muck from earlier, she found that Dabi had returned. He was staring down at the puddle on the floor, an eyebrow raised. "You don't want to know."

"Who was it?"

She glanced over at Twice, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a cat in his lap. "It doesn't matter. Where were you?"

The corner of his lips lifted. "Doesn't matter. Twice told me that you're going to go look for your old man. I'm coming, too."

Hiyori pushed up her glasses and took a step closer to him. "Seriously?"

"Don't be like that, babe. What? You think I was with some other girl? Is that it? You don't like feeling jealous, but you love trying to make other people jealous, don't you?"

Heat rose to her face as she shook her head. The girl set about strapping her knives in place on her forearms, slipping her sleeves down over them. "I don't care what you do, Dabi. It's not like we're dating or something. If you're coming with us, we're leaving now. Let's go, Twice."

The pale-haired girl set off down the hallway at a brisk pace, her irritation getting the better of her. _I need to block out that memory. I killed myself. I got jealous of her hanging on Twice and I killed her. That's just too messed up._ Hiyori felt a hand clutch her arm through her jacket and she turned with a glare. "What?"

"What's your problem?" Dabi demanded. "You could be a little happier to see me, babe. What happened while I was gone?"

Her tails tightened around her waist and she scowled. "I don't want to talk about it. I just…really want to get this over with."

"I didn't think you were such a "daddy's girl"," he taunted.


	69. Chapter 66

Hiyori gritted her teeth, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as cold air hit the wound on her left side. She felt the hand that gripped her wrists tightening when she began to squirm in discomfort and she had to fight the urge to kick Dabi in the stomach. "Is this seriously necessary?" she demanded.

"Stop fighting it."

"Awww! They stitched it up pretty tight; there's no blood," Toga pouted. She leaned back from Hiyori's injury and grinned. As she stood up, the girl started to blush pink and brought her face close to Hiyori's. "Yori-chan, I need some blood if I'm going to use my quirk! You know that!" The blush intensified when she saw Hiyori's eyes open. "I'll make it quick! I promise; just one little cut. Right _here_."

The pale-haired girl felt a Toga's free hand press against the smooth, fair skin of her chest and she shivered. When the blonde had appeared, on their way to see Toxicity, she had not thought much of it. She soon realized her mistake. Dabi suggested that Toga take on her appearance to create a diversion since she was a high priority for the police to catch. Which led to the present situation; the venom quirk villain pinned against a wall in an alley by her wrists with Toga holding up her shirt to expose her abdomen as she tried to harvest some blood.

 _If she cuts me, how do I even know how deep the cut will be? She's crazy! She's going to cut too deep!_ Hiyori shook her head, now biting at the inside of her cheek. "Ngh. Just…just wait a second, okay? I can open a cut with one of my stingers or something so-!" She glowered up at Dabi when his free hand covered her mouth.

"Just a shallow cut," he said, looking to Toga. He saw her nod, still grinning and blushing. His gaze shifted to Twice, who had so far managed to evade looking in their direction as he stood guard. "Hey. Make yourself useful and hold her shirt up so Toga can make a clean cut."

 _Are you serious?! Don't drag him into this! Damn it! I'm getting you back for this later, you jerk!_ Hiyori maintained her glare as she felt Toga's hand move away, replaced by a warm, male hand. From the corner of her eye, she could see that the blond man was frowning and averting his gaze to the best of his ability. _At least he's not staring like these two. Damn it._

"Okay. Hold still, Yori-chan; I'll try to make it quick."

She felt the blade slide over her skin and tensed. _That's…urgh! Seriously, Toga?! Seriously? Right there?_ The grip on her wrists tightened a little more, the hand over her mouth slowly pulling away as the knife left her skin. "…psycho…" she snarled, glaring up at Dabi.

Blood pooled on the pale flesh of her chest, the cut being placed between her left breast and collar bone. The blonde girl leaned down, trailing her tongue along the wound and sucking at it to try to get more blood. Hiyori tried to look away to distract herself, heat rising to her face from the embarrassment. In her effort to find something else to look at, her gaze inadvertently met Twice's and she felt her glasses start to slide down her face.

When Toga leaned back, giving her a bloody grin, Hiyori was finally released from Dabi's grip and Twice let go of her shirt. "You guys are so lucky. I wish I could go see Toxicity-san. I just get stuck with _this_ boring job."

Hiyori's knees felt weak when she tried to step forward, but she was stopped from falling when a hand took her arm from the left. "Thanks, Jin."

Toga's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head, the grin on her face growing. "Oooh! I see now!" She giggled, turning away as she started to shed her clothes and take on Hiyori's appearance. "You're pretty lucky, Yori-chan! It's even better than a love triangle; it's a threesome!"

"Go. Now. Before I give you a level two dose. Just ask Dabi; it sucks." Hiyori glared at the other version of herself, her tails tightening around her waist in agitation. _Seriously? Seriously, Toga?!_ She watched the girl hurry off and sighed in frustration, pushing up her glasses. "Let's go. It's close, right?"

As she attempted to regain her dignity, she thought back to the incident from just earlier that morning. The memory of waking up to a double of herself watching her sleep and subsequently stabbing it to death after it made advances on Twice. Running her fingers through her hair, she gritted her teeth again. _What the hell? It's like a running theme today, isn't it?_

Dabi came up beside her, leaving Twice to walk behind them. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the man and then looked back to Hiyori. "No way in hell."

"Seriously?! Why would you even acknowledge that?"

He smirked, seeing her face flush red. "You ever have a threesome?"

"Shut up. Shut up _right now_ or I'll sting you. I'll fill you so full of venom that you won't get your sight back for _weeks_! I'll make you wish that I'd killed you!"

For a few minutes, he seemed satisfied with her reaction. It was as they neared their destination that he decided that he needed the last word. "Hey, babe. Just give me a heads up if you want to have some fun again. He'd probably appreciate some warning," he teased.

As she turned to retort, the door to the abandoned building opened. The girl was a little confused by the sight that met her eyes, but that was soon overshadowed by a tightness forming in her chest. "Toxicity…"

The older villain had a ragged blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a pained look in his eyes and his mouth twisted in discomfort. There were visible cuts and bruises on his face, a noticeable limp when he tried to step forward. "Yori." His normally hoarse voice sounded ten times rougher than usual. "Come in."

The girl walked ahead of her two companions, following her father into the dimly lit building. She saw that he had set up a makeshift home within the space; he had an electric lantern, a sleeping bag, various blankets, and a few packs of food. There was a pile of old, bloody bandages in the corner that immediately drew her eye. "How did you escape that fight with All Might?"

Toxicity settled on the sleeping bag, wincing in pain. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you. I've said before that I traded you to All for One." He saw her nod. "I traded you for a second quirk. It's a teleportation quirk that takes apart my body bit by bit and reforms it in a location of my choosing. The process is incredibly painful and it takes almost all of my stamina to use it. I've only had to use it a handful of times, but I always forget how much it hurts."

Hiyori saw the blanket fall away and bit back a sound of empathy. The man's trendy, dark coat was gone and the sleeveless black shirt beneath revealed the horrible injuries he had acquired during his fight. Dark bruises in black and blue, contusions beneath his pale flesh, and a nauseating bend in his right arm that made her suspect that it might be broken. "All Might really messed you up."

A bitter smile took form. "Yes. He's a strong opponent. I can see why you once admired him. Ah." Toxicity looked past her to the two men. "You. Boy. Come here. I was hoping that you would come today."

The pale-haired girl looked over her shoulder at Twice, who looked confused. _What does he want with Twice? Is he going to go off on a tangent?_ Shaking her head as the blond approached, she looked to her father again. "Do you need me to get you anything, Toxicity? Bandages, food?"

"I would like both, but I have matters to attend to first." His speech pattern was changing and dark venom was starting to collect at the points of his fangs. He waited patiently for Twice to get closer and dug in his pocket for a small vial. It was held up, revealing a dark substance that shimmered red when the light caught it. "I have a gift for you. I do not make this often; it is a taxing process and not many are deserving. This is a special "anti-venom vaccination" that I developed for Stain, but I was never able to give it to him."

"It's an "anti-venom vaccination"? Hiyori asked, watching Twice take it.

"Once injected into the blood stream, the user is rendered immune to the neurotoxins in our venom. This, or even anti-venom, are only gifted to those closest to those that have venom quirks. I believe that this young man is worthy."

"So give me one," Dabi stated, holding out a hand.

Toxicity's eyes narrowed. "I refuse to acknowledge whatever relationship you claim to have with my daughter. As for Shigaraki; I have agreed to provide whatever support that I can, but I will not accept his relationship with her. The only one that I approve of is _this_ young man."

Hiyori's tails fell from around her waist as she stepped closer to Twice, looking down at the vial that he was holding now. "Can you teach me how to make this?" Though she had a feeling that she already knew the answer, she had to ask.

Surprisingly, the man agreed. He began to discuss with her when he could teach her how to make it, but had to pause every so often to wipe away his excess venom. His sanity started to diminish, his words becoming a bit more heated and his eyes narrowing on Dabi as he spoke. Now the venom was running down his chin, no longer minimal enough for him to simply wipe away. "Demon spawn, you still associate with this rude young man?! No daughter of mine will engage in a relationship with someone that so impudently looks at you with lascivious eyes in front of your own father! I will not accept this!"

"Calm down. Toxicity! Calm down!" She grabbed his shoulders and saw his wide, amber eyes skimming over the three younger villains until they landed on Twice again. "Hey…chill, okay? You're going to hurt yourself if you get worked up like that. Toxicity, look at me. No. Stop looking at _him_ , okay? Look at _me_. I'm going to get you something, alright? I'll get you some food and some medical supplies for your wounds, okay? Can you do me a favor? Can you expel your venom and calm down?"

He stared vacantly past her at the other villain. Twice was beginning to sweat nervously beneath his intense gaze. Spitting his dark venom off to the side, Toxicity settled back against the wall and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just hate the thought of you wasting your potential or spending your time with a delinquent. I want the best for you and I know that Yurika would agree with my choice."

When Hiyori looked over her shoulder, she felt her anxiety spike. Her friend was in obvious distress, holding his head and gritting his teeth. _Damn it! Where did he put the mask?!_ She hurried over to him, grabbing his hands. "Jin? Hey…it's okay, alright? It's going to be okay."

"I can't…stay together! I feel like I'm coming apart! Too much pressure!" His eyes focused on Toxicity, staring past Hiyori. "You really approve of me?! She's not even my type! No! You think she likes me? Really? Urgh!"

Unable to find his mask in either of his pockets, she felt herself beginning to panic. "Desperate action! Hang on!" Hiyori's stingers hooked around his ankle, sending him falling onto his rear on the floor, and quickly sat on his lap. Both arms wrapped around his head, pushing his face into her chest as she scrambled to improvise a mask. She clutched at the fabric of her shirt, maneuvering with care to slide it off and over his head to act as a temporary fix. When his face was covered, she leaned back. "Better?"

"That was a close one! You're the best, Yori! Ugh. This shirt smells like blood and body wash."

A coat dropped over her head and she grimaced. "Thanks."

"If we're going to get those supplies, we've got to be fast. Maybe you should just stay here. It would be faster if I go alone." Dabi gave her a curious look and smirked when he saw her put on his coat. Taking her hand, he helped her stand up.

"Tch. What's that look for? Jealous you didn't get an awkward face hug?" she taunted. "I'm going with you." The girl looked to Toxicity and then Twice. Her father seemed to have passed out against the wall from fatigue. "We'll be right back. Twice, can you try to find your mask?"

"Just give me a few minutes, Yori! I want to go with you! I'll wait here with your old man and keep him safe."

She blinked, puzzled. _I really don't understand what he wants to do_. Running a hand through her hair, she frowned. "Okay…uh…? Stay here." She saw him nod. "I'll get you something, too." An enthusiastic nod. _He's still having trouble. I can see his fists clenching._ The girl crouched down, resting a hand on his shoulder. "No worries, okay?"

An arm went around her, a hand pressing at her back reassuringly. "No worries; I'll be fine! Just hurry back. I don't want to be stuck babysitting this guy all afternoon."


	70. Chapter 67

NeonHorizon: I'm stress-writing tonight because my anxiety has been really bad lately. I apologize if I'm updating too much.

* * *

"What an absolutely fantastic dilemma." Toxicity stared out the grimy window, his mouth twisted into a deep grimace. "I thought that young Toga was out there acting as a diversion."

"We made it back at least." Hiyori finished the splint on his arm and fell onto her back on the dirty floor, sighing in frustration. They had made it to a store and got the supplies that they needed, but not without being spotted by a hero. The hero seemed to be fairly new though; they were easily taken down by a level two dose of venom and sent into a thrashing panic.

 _The second that they're able to communicate to someone that they saw me, this whole area will be swarming with police. It's going to put Toxicity in danger. Damn it._ Hiyori turned her head to find Twice and Dabi talking quietly. The blond man had located his mask so she was now wearing her shirt again, but he was just holding the mask in his hands instead of wearing it. "Jin, you okay over there?"

"I'm…fine. Don't worry about me."

"What are we going to do? Your old man probably can't use that teleportation quirk for all of us. Probably can't even use it on himself," Dabi pointed out. He saw the man seem to bristle and shook his head. "You're seriously messed up. I'm pretty sure that would kill you."

An idea sparked in Hiyori's mind, but the thought of it made her stomach twist in knots. "If I went out there, they would probably target me, right?"

"Every time you come back to the League, you get ten times more valuable to those heroes," Dabi replied as he walked over. Settling on the floor beside her, he narrowed his eyes. "You're not using yourself as bait."

"No…not me, exactly." Now they both looked over at Twice. "Hey-"

"I can't! Not right now." The man's shoulders drooped as he looked down at his mask. "This morning…really messed me up, Yori. Even just watching Toga become you. I just remember seeing you die…"

Dabi rolled his eyes. "So that mess this morning was her."

 _It really made him that upset? I guess seeing your friend kill themselves might mess with your head a little. And he killed a double of me yesterday, didn't he?_ Hiyori stood and dusted off the back of her pants. "Heh. Maybe if I just go out there and flash them, they'll be too distracted to realize it's me."

"Babe, you're making me wonder if we got the right Yori."

"Tch. This whole flashing thing today started because of you and Toga. Hey. Why don't we use _you_ as bait to draw the heroes away while Twice and I get my father to safety? How about that?"

"I don't need to be ushered around like an old man!" Toxicity growled. He quieted when all three younger villains glared in his direction. "Very well. Where do you plan to take me?"

Hiyori turned toward him, crossing her arms. "Obviously, we'll be going to the hideout where Tomura and the others are. I don't know why you didn't try to find them first." She saw him about to protest and held up a hand. "Listen, old man. Like it or not, you're in the League of Villains now. Even if you're trash sometimes, you're the only family I've got left. I'm not letting you die in a prison cell or something so just shut the hell up and go with us."

He nodded once. "Very well. I suppose I have no choice in the matter."

"You look seriously gross with that venom on your face. Didn't she tell you to get rid of that?" Dabi turned his attention back to Hiyori. "So if Twice won't make a copy and Toga's doing something else, what do you think we should do?"

Her hand went to her capture weapon, hanging on her belt. "Judging by the time of day…we'll be dealing with mediocre heroes. Not amateurs; they're just not-"

"Not on Eraser Head's level," the young man finished for her. "So you think you can take them?"

"Sort of. Twice said he can't do a copy of me, but he can probably do a copy of you, right? If we've got multiple fires going in this area, don't you think the heroes will be rushing to stop them from spreading? They might look for us, too, but protecting the citizens will be their top priority."

"If I don't have a choice, I can make a double of you," Twice spoke up as he approached them. He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes shifting to the window. "As long as I don't have to watch it die."

 _That really did mess him up, didn't it?_ The girl half-smiled and nodded. "Jin…you're too sweet sometimes. Can you make one and Dabi can get her outside?" The man nodded once and his eyes widened when she leaned up to kiss his cheek. When this plan was in motion, she looked to her father again. Toxicity was staring out the window as the double ran off. "Hey. Time to go, okay? She can handle it from here."

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _There you are._ He frowned as the wind blew his dark, messy hair into further disarray. Focusing his gaze on the pale-haired young woman, he remembered what he had heard. A younger hero had been stung; rendered blind and deaf by a neurotoxic sting to the back of their knee. Hiyori had been spotted in the area at least two times since mid-morning so he knew that it had to have been her. After all, no one had seen Toxicity since the raid on the League of Villains' hideout. He was presumed to be dead.

Now Aizawa had to determine how to approach her. It was clear that she knew someone had spotted her. She was running down an alley, glancing over her shoulder every chance she got. She was desperate and he knew that she was still recovering from her injuries. Rather than a head-on approach, he decided to attempt a sneak attack to detain her as quickly and safely as possible.

Lowering himself down to the street level, he quickly gained on her until he was within range and then used his capture weapon. At the same time, he felt a black leather cuff clasp around his right wrist with the chain extending into a crate on the ground. _What…?_ Aizawa looked to the pale-haired young woman that was squirming up ahead of him, trying to free herself from the binds of his capture weapon. At the same time, a figure was crawling out of the crate and standing upright.

The Hiyori that came from the crate lifted her free hand and waved, her lips curling into a mischievous grin. The Hiyori ahead of him started to laugh and almost seemed to melt. The pale hair and face fell away to reveal the blonde girl from the League of Villains. She snickered, watching Hiyori coil the chain of her weapon around her wrist and give a sharp tug.

To his irritation, she actually managed to pull him in her direction a little. He frowned and saw her tails lift behind her, stingers clicking together menacingly. "You don't want to do this."

"Everyone keeps saying that…" she started, coiling the chain again. She forced him to lift his hand and her smile grew. "Shouta, you look so cute when you're flustered~" Hiyori stepped closer, tilting her head. "Why don't you let her go…and we'll have some fun?"

"Awww! Yori-chan, you're so popular!" the blonde girl teased.

"Heh. Can't help it if one guy can't handle all of this."

Aizawa glared between the two and made a swift decision. He released the other girl in favor of focusing on Hiyori and turned his capture weapon on her. A binding wrapped around her free arm, coiling from her wrist up to her shoulder. A strong pull sent her stumbling forward and the man watched her fall to her knees with a soft yelp.

Looking up at him through her long, white hair, she licked her lips. "Missed me, Shouta?"

"You're coming with me."

"Heh. You still think I'm redeemable, don't you? Don't make me kick you the way that I kicked All Might. Or didn't you hear about that?"

"I heard about you risking your life to keep those villains from killing Bakugou. You're not one of them. You know what you are."

"Yeah…I know." A sad sort of smile pulling at her lips. "I know what I _was_. I was your assistant teacher. I was your girlfriend. But…you won't want me anymore. I already know that you won't. When you hear about all of the things that I've done…you'll throw me in prison. Just like my master." She winced when he got closer and tried to back away when he reached for the hem of her shirt. "What? You've had me alone for less than a minute and you're trying to cop a feel?"

Aizawa pulled up her shirt enough to expose her left side. The skin there was smooth, pale, and flawless. _She should at least have scars. This one isn't the real Hiyori either._ He glared down at her and the binding of his capture weapon moved to bind more of her body; arms, legs, and neck. "I want to know where she is. And what you are."

"Well…too bad. I don't know where she is now. As for that other thing…" She started to blush pink and she smirked. "Her favorite coworker made a double just for her~"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori's tail whipped back and forth as fast as she could manage, her arms moving to keep the men at bay with her knives. Halfway to the hideout, they had been ambushed by some thugs that mistakenly thought they would be easy prey. Unfortunately, Toxicity had designated Dabi to help him walk so the dark-haired villain was stuck with the task of letting the older villain lean on him for support.

The neurotoxic twin-tail was working with Twice to try to defend their group of four without casualties, but the longer they fought, the more she just wanted to sting them and be done with it. Her tails darted forward as a man rushed at her, the stingers digging deep into his neck and pumping him with a level two dose.

With five more opponents, Twice was taking on three of them as she tried to handle the other two. Hiyori stung one of them as well; another level two dose of venom. She was starting to feel giddy, light-headed. Bubbly. The last man managed to actually use his quirk before she could sting him, a line of sharp thorns appearing on his forearms. He struck her across the face and then slammed his other arm into her chest, leaving shallow punctures.

Hiyori tried to take a step back to put some distance between them and he struck again. Her body turned, ankle twisting sharply and forcing a pained cry from her lips. The man was advancing on her figure, now sprawled on the ground, but did not make it far. Blue flames engulfed his body and he shrieked wildly in pain.

The girl was grabbed and put onto someone's back as flames surrounded the remaining men. A look toward Dabi showed grim determination and Toxicity's pained figure still hanging onto him for support.

"Just hang on. We're almost there," Twice quietly assured her.


	71. Chapter 68

NeonHorizon: Okay so...I read that Magne prefers using female pronouns so I used those. I hope no one has a problem with that.

* * *

 _What do we do now? Shigaraki isn't here; he went to meet with Giran somewhere and took Spinner with him. Toga said that the double that Twice made was caught by Aizawa so…we know that we're not just dealing with amateurs._ Hiyori winced and looked down to where her sprained ankle was presently being wrapped in a makeshift sort of bandage. "Hey. No worries, okay? Just leave it."

"I should've been paying attention…this is my fault." Twice grimaced and dropped the bandage, clutching his head with both hands. "…sorry…"

"Jin. Look at me." She pushed herself to lean forward on the battered old couch and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her from between his fingers, gritting his teeth. "Just…put your mask back on, okay? Why did you take it off?"

"I got blood on it." He used one hand to draw it from his pocket, holding the fabric out to her.

Hiyori accepted the mask and held it up. Sure enough, there was blood splashed on the top half. "Listen. Go with Himiko-chan. Tell her that I said that she needs to help you clean this, okay?"

As soon as he was gone and she was left alone in the little room again, she released a sigh of frustration and attempted to rotate her ankle. It sent a wave of pain through her foot and ankle, making her stop almost immediately. _I'm the worst person for this job. Second in command. We need Kurogiri, but I have no idea where he is. He'd have everything straightened out by now._

In the larger room outside, Toxicity was passed out in a corner. The second that they were safely in the hideout, he seemed to have let sleep take over and had to be dragged to the corner. Compress had contacted Spinner to tell him the current situation. No one was even sure if any heroes had followed Hiyori's group or not; they had to assume that they might be cornered.

Leaning her head back against the couch cushion, the pale-haired villain frowned to herself and pushed up her glasses. _So what now? Aizawa captured that double. Even if he tortures her, she'll just turn into mud. Worst case scenario: she leads him to Toxicity's old hideout. Dabi wants to go out there and confront them, but there's no reason to._ She ran a hand through her hair and sighed again.

When she heard the door open, she tensed and peered over her shoulder at the visitor. "Magne-san?"

"Hey, you're supposed to be our second in command. Are you going to organize a party to bring Shigaraki and Spinner back or what?" The other villain walked around the couch to face her, crossing her arms. "You've only come by twice since we relocated and both times you've immediately separated yourself from everyone else. What gives?"

Hiyori leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she looked up at the red-haired villain. "A rescue party would be a bad idea right now. Compress-san said that they're meeting with Giran a good distance away from here, right? If we send people out now, it will draw attention to our location."

"That doesn't explain your lackluster skills as a second in command."

Pushing her hair back away from her face with one hand, she frowned. "Magne-san…why the hostility? We're in the same situation here. And for the record; I never wanted to be second in command." Her tails lifted beside her and thumped against the cushion to her right. "You want to sit down?"

Apparently not expecting this offer to come up, Magne's annoyed expression faltered. "Fine." She settled on the cushion, sending up a small cloud of dust from the ragged upholstery. "Look, it's not like I hate you."

"So…what's up? I mean, after seeing a double of myself, I really wouldn't blame you if you hated me. I'm kind of annoying." To her surprise, Magne smiled. "Hm? So what is it?"

Instantly, Magne resumed her frustrated frown. "Why are you _here_?"

"I mean…I wanted to feel like I belonged and accepted. Just like everyone else here. Kurogiri and Tomura were the first people to make me feel that way."

"You were accepted by heroes though! A hero even loved you! You found acceptance elsewhere so why did you come back? I've heard your whole backstory and I get that your life was hard, but that's no excuse to be so wishy-washy! It's not like no one else accepted you for who you are! So why?"

Hiyori felt her stomach seem to sink and she bit at the inside of her cheek. _Why? She really has to ask that? Isn't it obvious?_ Slouching a little, she lowered her eyes to the haphazard bandage on her ankle. "Magne-san…my purpose was to support Tomura and make him happy. That was the first good thing that anyone ever expected of me."

"You can keep telling yourself that you're just here for him, but what's your real reason? Why did you choose to be a villain?"

Her hands curled into tight fists now. "It's what I'm _good_ at," she managed to reply. "It's… _disgusting_. I'm at my best when I'm a villain. It's not just in my blood. It's something about moving unrestrained and being able to do what I want…without having to worry about what someone's going to think of me. Heroes can say that you're good, but they'll still judge you for every little slip up!"

"Hm." The redhead's frown deepened. "So your reason is different from Toxicity-san's."

"That old man. I don't even know why he became a villain, but my mother's husband said he's always been like that."

Magne stood and started for the door. "He has his own story, you know."

Hiyori heard her leave, but then immediately heard running footsteps and was tackled in a hug. "Kh! Himiko-chan, careful!"

"Awww! You thought I was Toga?! You'd know my hug anywhere, Yori!"

 _Twice?_ She looked over her shoulder and saw him more or less bent over the back of the couch, his arms still wrapped around her. A half-smile tugged at her lips when she saw the faint blood stains on his mask. "You okay now?"

"Just peachy! This thing still smells like blood. It's pretty gross."

"Heh. No worries; we'll pick up some stain remover on the way back, okay?"

"Yori-san, are you planning to go back to the hotel tonight?" Compress asked from the doorway. "Shigaraki and Spinner are planning to come back after it gets dark. You should wait until they return. Or better yet; you should stay here tonight. Your ankle is sprained, isn't it?"

She lifted her leg a little. "Yeah, but no worries. We'll take back alleys."

He walked around to the front of the couch and stared down at her bandaged ankle. "I insist that you stay the night. I'm sure that Shigaraki would want you to stay safe. If you try to go back tonight, you have a good chance of being caught. Especially if you're injured."

"Yay! Slumber party with Yori-san!" Toga plopped onto Twice's back, extending her arms to hug both him and Hiyori.

The force pushed Hiyori further forward on the couch, almost knocking her onto the floor. _This weird dog pile of a hug._ Still, she was unable to keep a smile from creeping onto her face. "Alright. You win; I'll stay the night." She winced when the two hugging her cheered.

The room gradually emptied and she was finally left alone again, lying on the couch and staring down at the crimson rips in the front of her shirt. What everyone seemed to have forgotten was that she had injured more than her ankle in the fight earlier that day. There were shallow punctures in her chest, just below her collar bone, and some scratches that marred her left cheek.

 _Big Sis Magne. She's right, of course. I was wishy-washy up until the summer camp incident. Even then, I was weak and helped Bakugou escape. I'm full villain now though. I'm committed._ She pushed herself to get up and limped out to the other room, wanting some company. Her eyes fell upon Toxicity's disheveled form and she tilted her head, pushing up her glasses with one finger. "Hey, old man."

He stirred awake and lifted his head, black venom dripping from his fangs and soaked into the front of his shirt. "What do you want of me, demon spawn?"

Hiyori slid down the wall beside him and leaned over with her sleeve to wipe away as much venom as she could. "You feeling okay? Just tired?"

"I curse All Might for damaging me so! He has rendered me unable to defend myself and forced me to rely on my weak offspring and these hooligans!" Toxicity grimaced and licked at his fangs before spitting onto the floor. "I'm sorry that you have to see me this way."

"No worries. I've seen worse." She bowed her head and sighed. _He's right. I have to take care of him now. At least until he's healed. But that venom madness. Is that something that could happen to me? His body produces venom faster than he can dispense it on victims and something in it makes him lose his mind. What if that happens to me? Will I go insane? What if I hurt someone?_ She felt a hand grip her wrist and pull, easing her to her feet again. "Hm? What's up?"

Compress's other hand went to her shoulder to steady her when she began to lose her balance. "Shigaraki will be here soon. Toga and Twice went to look around and it seems like the heroes didn't follow you. We should all be safe for now. However, the floor is no place for an injured young lady."

She half-smiled. "Such a gentleman." Hiyori let him lead her back to the room and sat on the couch, using her clean sleeve to wipe blood from her cheek. "Compress-san, do we have any more bandages?"

"Of course, my dear. I can see what we have."

"Thank you." The girl looked to her ankle, her smile falling. The thought of going mad like her father was not a pleasant one. She had to push the worry aside. There were so many other things for her to worry about that it was insignificant in comparison. The most pressing issue was that her double had been captured by Aizawa. This meant that the hero was actively looking for her. Closing her eyes, she sighed in frustration. "Just…what am I supposed to do now…?"

Footsteps approached, but no words came with them. Instead, the visitor simply approached the couch and flopped onto the cushion beside hers. A head leaned against her shoulder and there was a soft sigh. "Yori. Why do you keep getting hurt? I can't have my support damaged."

Hiyori opened her eyes and looked over at Shigaraki. The girl lifted her arms, wrapping them around him and pulling him closer against her side. "Tomura…"

His dry, scarred lips pulled into a deep frown as he began scratching his neck. "I can't lose you. You're one of my most important players. You're supposed to be my support and you keep getting hurt. What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what to do. What if you died? I can't lose my girl."

"Hey…it's okay. I'm here. I'm alright. Are you alright?" She could feel that his hair was wet and there were still drops of water on his coat. "Did you get caught in the rain?" He nodded, wordless. "You…want me to sleep next to you tonight?" Another nod.


	72. Chapter 69

NeonHorizon: Just so we're clear, she's full villain now. No more swapping sides back and forth. Also! Next chapter, we'll be pushing forward to the next arc. If you don't read the manga, there may be spoilers. Just so you have a warning. Also, there's a bit of crude language in this chapter.

* * *

 _This…doesn't feel right._ Hiyori's eyes slid open and she instantly felt every muscle tense in alarm. _Yeah. This is definitely not how we fell asleep._ Her tails bent a little, hooking the stingers into her back belt loop when she realized that they had been draped over Shigaraki's leg.

When they fell asleep the previous night, they had been on their sides on the couch. It seemed like the easiest way to sleep so that they were together, but not on the floor. Now she was lying on top of him with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her and holding her there. Lifting her face, she felt a tightness on her skin that she immediately recognized. _Have I been crying?_

Red eyes met her amber ones and he leaned down a little. "You were crying…and kept screaming my name."

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she frowned. "I…sometimes have night terrors," she admitted. His face was blurry without her glasses, but she could still see that he was displeased. "I didn't try to sting you, did I?"

"You'd never sting me," he stated. "My girl wouldn't even sting me in her sleep. You just kept screaming and rolling around."

"Sorry." Hiyori pushed herself up more and ran her fingers through his hair. She saw his eyes half-close and her pulse quickened. "I'll…make it up to you, okay? For waking you up."

Shigaraki stared down at her for a moment before his dry, scarred lips pulled into a smile. "You're always so good to me. You must really love me, Yori."

The girl's hands moved, her arms wrapping around his neck in an awkward sort of hug. "I do. Tomura…you mean a lot to me. I don't really know what I'd do without you." She felt his embrace tighten and her pulse skipped a beat when she felt those dry, scarred lips brush the side of her neck. "Tomura?"

"I want you to stay with me. I want you to stay here with me, but I know you're going to leave again. I'm so sick of you spending time with those two. I _hate_ …when you spend time with that jerk."

Hiyori leaned back a little so she could meet his gaze. "Hey. No worries, okay? I'll be back in a few days. I just…need to get some more funds for the League. No big deal. So just stay here…and stay safe, okay?" She pressed her lips against his gently and felt him lean up, wanting more. Blushing, she obliged for a few seconds and then drew away.

"I want more," he growled. "Give me more. Something always gets in the way. If it's not those others, it's something else. I just want to have more time. I want you to give me more than just a kiss, Yori."

Hearing him say all of this, she felt a certain fluttery sensation in her stomach. She reached down for her glasses, settling them on top of her head. "Just…wait a little bit, alright? Soon we'll have more time. I promise."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"There. Yori…can you sting me?"

 _What?_ Dabi's attention had been on the news, trying to relax a little after returning to the hotel room. Twice had started messing with something over by the bed so he paid him no mind. Upon hearing these words, he had no choice but to look over. _Where did he get that syringe? Don't tell me he really used that vaccine that Toxicity gave him?_

Yori was trying her best to clean up the old takeout boxes on the floor. The second she heard Twice ask his question, she dropped the garbage bag and the color drained from her face. "What did you do?!"

"Did you seriously shoot that gross red stuff into your arm?" Dabi saw Yori walk over to him, gently taking the man's arm and looking at the needle mark. He was starting to get a little irritated every time he saw her interact with Twice. She was usually only that sweet around Shigaraki, which he understood. It made him wonder how she felt about the other man.

"Just…sting me. We need to test it," Twice said through gritted teeth. He bowed his head, sweat wetting the neckline of his shirt.

 _She's never stung him before._ Dabi decided to go over and observe. Leaning against the wall beside the window, he crossed his arms and watched her hesitantly take one of her tails. The stinger was curved, black, and shiny. The second that the point pierced his skin, Dabi heard the man inhale sharply. "You're just giving him a level one dose, right?"

"No…it's level two." Her voice was soft, her tone one of concern.

"Not holding back on your "favorite coworker"?" he taunted.

"I just want to make sure that it really works." The girl frowned and drew her stinger away from the blond man's arm. "Okay. Jin? Can you see? Can you hear me?"

For a moment, there was no response. Dabi and Yori leaned in a little, both trying to see if he even had his eyes open. The second that she had gotten close, he had bowed his head to avoid seeing her inject the venom. "Hey. Come on. Say something." Dabi grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little.

Twice finally lifted his head and blinked several times, his mouth twisted into a confused frown. "I...can still see. And I can hear you."

Yori's tails swayed to the side and she half-smiled. "So that old man actually knew what he was doing."

 _Didn't he say that that vaccine was supposed to go to Stain? I still want to know what that was about._ He looked from Twice to Yori and raised an eyebrow. "Hey. He said he'd teach you how to make that stuff, right? I need a dose."

"No worries; you're in line for some."

"I should be at the top of the list. I get stung more than anyone else."

"Why do you think I'm keeping you low on the list?" She smirked and sat on the bed beside Twice. "Think about it. I keep stinging you for a reason. If I vaccinate you against my venom, it won't have any effect on you. So why would I make you a priority?"

Dabi tilted his head and smirked back at her. "Can't believe you prioritize everyone else above someone that you've slept with. Where's the fairness in that?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Her face went red and Hiyori grimaced. "I mean, why does that make you think you're special? So what?"

Twice rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going for cigarettes…this is too awkward." He stood and gave Hiyori a concerned frown. "I'll get lunch while I'm out. You have any requests?"

Once he was gone, the girl found herself wishing that she had gone with him. Still sitting on the bed, she was now left alone with Dabi and it seemed like he had something to say. She sat in silence, absently toying with one of her stingers. "So what were you doing the day before yesterday? I came back and Twice said you were out. You didn't come back until yesterday morning. So what exactly were you doing?"

"What would you say if I was with another girl? Would you be mad?" He stood in front of her, eyes narrowed on Hiyori as he spoke.

The girl's lips curved into a smirk. "Are you trying to make me _jealous_ or something?" To her surprise, he leaned down, planting his hands on the bed to either side of her. Hiyori's pulse quickened at the abrupt closeness, but she refused to let her surprise show in her expression. "What's this about?"

"What are we? We're not friends."

"Tch. I'd say we're coworkers."

"Really? So you just sleep with your coworkers? Is that why you fucked Eraser Head?" Dabi leaned in closer, his face inches from hers. "You said I was your type. So what are we?"

She reached up a hand and tapped the tip of his nose. "Clearly, we've got two different viewpoints here. So let me ask you. What do _you_ think we are? You think we're lovers? Is that it?" Her eyes closed as a hand tangled in her pale hair. "Ngh."

"Yeah. Why not? You know you like me. Quit pushing me away."

"Tch. You know I'm Tomura's girlfriend, right? You really want to piss him off?" she challenged him. "Besides…you're not the cuddliest trash panda."

A bitter laugh escaped him and he pushed her onto her back, settling himself on her waist. Her hands reached up, pushing at his chest to try to keep him at bay, but he saw the blush creeping onto her face. "You look cute when you're scared."

"Sh-shut up. I'm serious. Tomura-"

"You're not his girlfriend. You dote on him like he's your kid. I've never seen you look at him like you're in love. You take care of him and give him what he wants. Like a mom spoiling their kid. And he treats you like a body pillow. You're just there to comfort him. Calling that a relationship is a joke. It's pathetic."

Glaring up at him, she bit the inside of her cheek. _He has a point. Damn it. I probably already knew it, but hearing him say it like that pisses me off. Tomura. I take care of him. I do things to make him happy. But is that a romantic relationship?_ Hiyori's tails lifted and thumped against the bed in agitation. "So what? Are you saying that you love me or something?"

The man's left hand reached down to a lift a strand of her snow-pale hair and let his fingers run along its length. "You want me to love you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Hiyori's scowl faded, her expression relaxing into faint puzzlement. "Okay. So what do you want? Are you just jealous of Tomura? Is that it?"

His fingers ran along the same strand of hair again as he leaned down closer. "Admit it. You like me." The blush returned to her cheeks and she turned her face to the side. "Well? Just say it. It's just three words. You like me. Why else would you keep letting me get this close? You could have stung me, but you didn't. Your stingers are nowhere near me."

"You know…just because I _like_ you…doesn't mean I won't _sting_ you. You're annoying. And you're kind of a jerk. But you…keep trusting me. You have absolutely no reason to keep trusting me, but you do! I don't know if you're just stupid or-"

"I like you. You're fun to tease. And I know that you're always going to come back."

"Idiot. F-fine. So…I like you, Dabi. What do you want?" She was taken aback when he flopped onto his back beside her on the bed. "What? Change your mind?"

Sharp turquoise eyes darted in her direction and he smirked. "We're not friends."

"We're _definitely_ not friends," she agreed. Hiyori pushed herself to sit up and was startled by an arm going around her, pushing her down against his chest. "Demanding."

"Grouchy." Dabi lied silent for a moment as the two listened to the sounds of the city beyond the window. "You're mine."

"Heh…nice. Wishful thinking, much? I'm a taken lady. Or did you forget that quickly?" she teased.

"You seriously need to talk to him. I didn't want to say it, but what you two have is pretty toxic. You had that "keep him happy" mentality for years, right? You've got to break out of that. What about you? What did he ever do to make you happy?" There was a pause and his smirk grew. "I burned down a karaoke place to save your reputation."

"You're ridiculous. Like anyone knew who I was back then." Hiyori enjoyed the warmth of his body against hers and closed her eyes. "So? What? You really care about my happiness? Is that what you're saying?"

Dabi let his other hand trail through her hair and saw the faint pink tint on her cheeks. "I could. You want something?"

She heard footsteps approaching the door and pulled away. "Maybe some other time. We've got stuff to do. I'm planning to go out and try to get some more money. What are you doing today?"

He frowned and ruffled his hair. "You kind of ruined my plans, babe. I was going to spoil you and take you somewhere nice."

The girl snickered. "Oh no." She saw the flicker of amusement in his expression and knew he had been joking. "If you go out, don't stay out late or I'll give your sleeping spot to Twice."

"Demanding. You really don't like me being gone, do you? Fine, I won't keep you waiting for too long. I'd hate for you to be lonely without me."

A grin tugged at her lips. "Yeah. We wouldn't want that~"


	73. Chapter 70

NeonHorizon: Overhaul up ahead. Also, a quick word about the venom vaccine. Just so you know, it works. Toxicity and Hiyori both have venom sacs that independently produce venom so the venom itself is not in their blood. However, their blood does have a certain level of resistance to it. Both of them are immune to a level three dose of venom because it would kill them (naturally their bodies would need to be able to defend them from accidentally killing themselves if they ingested their own venom). Toxicity took that immunity and found a way to magnify it. Thus how the vaccine was made. Hiyori will make some for herself and Toxicity in the future. If you have questions about the characters' relationships, please ask in a PM. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

 _That jerk. Still nothing?_ Hiyori glared down at her phone, tail thumping angrily against the bed. Flopping onto her back on the bed, she sighed. _After all of that stuff about "I like you" and "I'll treat you well" and he just disappears to do his own thing. What the hell?_ She ran a hand through her hair and glanced over at Twice, who was currently playing with the black and white cat. "Hey, Jin. How do you feel today?"

He paused and looked toward her. "I'm fine. Seriously…whatever he gave me wasn't bad. The worst thing I feel is the pain where your stinger went in."

The girl sat up, long white hair falling forward around her face as she leaned her elbows on her knees. "You're…serious?" She saw him nod and she pushed up her glasses. _How though? That vaccine was made from blood and a little bit of venom, right? That's what the old man said. Maybe it just helps that Jin is kind of crazy._ Shaking her head, she pushed herself to stand. "Can I ask something? Why did you use the vaccine? You didn't know what was in it…and you just put it into your arm like it was no big deal. I don't understand. Do you trust him?"

Twice looked away again, rubbing his fingers behind the cat's ears. The purring seemed to help him stay calm. "I guess…I trusted him because he likes me. We needed to know if the vaccine works and I trusted you to not use a big dose to test it." He paused, bowing his head. "Yori, I know you worry about stinging people. I've seen you around the others; you're always careful about where your tails are. If the vaccine worked…I knew you'd be happy. I wanted to do that for you."

Hiyori tilted her head, feeling a small smile tug at her lips. "That's…really kind of you, Jin. Thank you." Looking down at her hands, she felt the smile fade. "Hey. So…have you heard from Dabi? He hasn't spoken to me since he left."

"He's still doing his own thing." The man frowned and absently rubbed the back of his neck. "Yori…I need to get cigarettes. Do you-?"

"No worries. I'll go with you." She grabbed her hooded jacket and the two set off for the convenience store. _Seriously. Dabi. That jerk. He said all of that crazy stuff about talking to Shigaraki and being with him. And then he has the nerve to just go off and do whatever for the past three days?!_

Twice was watching her facial expression gradually change from neutral to outrage. It left him unsettled to see the normally calm and collected girl look so angry. "Is everything okay?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, pushing her hands into her pockets. "Jin…how do you view my relationship with Tomura?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Yeah. I heard what Dabi thought of it, but…I kind of want an impartial opinion. How do you view it?"

The muscles in his jaw clenched, teeth gritting for a moment. He lifted a hand, running his fingers through his hair as he fought to keep himself together. "You really want to know?" Seeing her nod, he knew he had no choice. Sweat beaded along his hairline and at the back of his neck. "Shigaraki is our leader so I have to respect him, but the way he treats you…it's like a NEET with their mom or a body pillow. You give him things…and it's not like he ever gives back. He just demands more. I don't even know what to call that relationship. I…like him, but not the way he…treats you."

She saw him holding his head with both hands and reached over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…look at me, okay? Jin. Look at me." When his eyes met hers, she gave him a small smile. "I like your honesty." This seemed to help him calm down a little. "He's not a bad leader, huh? He's making some progress."

"Yeah…he is." Twice relaxed a little and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Yori."

"No problem." The girl watched him from the corner of her eye, making sure that he was really alright. He always seemed just a little on edge without his mask, but he appeared otherwise okay.

They continued their walk to the convenience store and when they heard a commotion from inside, they decided to just find another one. Unsurprisingly, a loud crash erupted behind them from the store's front window. Hiyori grabbed Twice's arm, instinctively pushing him behind her as she turned to face what was happening. A large man was now half-waddling and half-running down the street with the entire clerk's counter and cash register tucked beneath his arm.

"What the hell?!" Hiyori stood firm, staring after the odd sight. Despite having committed herself to being a villain now, she still had to fight the urge to run after the man. Especially when a store employee came out and started calling for someone to stop him. She glanced at Twice over her shoulder and saw that he was completely unfazed.

"You okay?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. No worries. Are _you_ okay?" The girl saw him nod, but looked him up and down just to be sure. There were no visible cuts. "Heh. There sure are some weirdos out there, huh? Who robs a store in the middle of the day? Pretty gutsy, right?"

Twice frowned. "People are crazy," he muttered. Seeing her flash a smile, he was unable to stop himself from smiling a little himself.

They continued their walk, now searching for a new convenience store, but it was quickly becoming obvious that he was starting to have difficulties. He would pause to hold his head in his hands, teeth gritted. She tried her best to help him stay calm, but when his phone rang it seemed to be the last straw. Hiyori grabbed his arm to lead him into an alley as he answered the call and she stood off to the side as he spoke.

 _It's Giran, right? That guy is so shady._ She leaned her head back against the cool wall of a building and sighed. A few feet away, Twice was becoming more stressed. He was talking about Dabi and then he was confirming that Hiyori was with him. When he pulled on his mask, she knew that their outing was effectively cut short. _No worries. I can just get him cigarettes on my own after I drop him off at the room. Wait a second! Where is he going?!_

Hiyori jogged to catch up to him, a slight frown pulling at her lips. "Hey, Twice! We should probably go back, okay? You're wearing your mask. You can't just walk around…" Her eyes widened as she came up beside him, seeing what had drawn his attention.

People were running past them in terror. Smoke billowed from the burning truck, the air thick and making her cough. The action made her side throb and she pressed a hand over her healing wound. Her glasses slid forward a little, her stomach churning in fear as she looked on. She recognized the large man that had taken the register and counter from the convenience store. His body had been disassembled and she could see different parts of it all around the mangled metal of the truck and on the ground. There were three other faces among the disassembled thugs and the sight of them made her shiver.

Three figures in masks stood in front of the blazing spectacle. A rather large, muscled one. A figure dressed in a long black coat and a hat, effectively hiding any defining features. The one in the middle made goose bumps rise on her skin. _That's…the shady guy from the alley._ Hiyori pushed up her glasses, her tails tightening around her waist. She reached for Twice's hand, wanting to urge him to leave. Whatever was happening here, she did not want them to get involved.

Much to her alarm, he approached the group with no fear and began talking to them. She hung back, but refused to leave him alone with the group. Adjusting her hood, she felt eyes on her and looked up to find a fourth masked figure perched on a traffic light above her. The girl lifted a hand in silent greeting and was surprised when they tilted their head and lifted their own hand to greet back.

 _Weirdos. Shady people. Psychopaths. Damn it. But these are my kind of people, aren't they?_ Feeling a stare directed at her, she turned her gaze toward Twice and saw that the man wearing gloves was now looking at her. Hiyori forced herself to approach and linked her arm through Twice's. "So what's the plan, Twice?"

"I'm taking him to meet Shigaraki! He seems like a good edition to the League! I don't trust this guy; he looks shady." The man failed to see her look of anxiety and turned back in the direction of the hotel. "I've got to go change first! Grayscale, can you wait with this guy outside the hotel? You want to go with me?"

"No worries. I'll wait with him outside," she assured him. There was no doubt about it. This stranger made her nervous. From the first time they met, she felt that there was something off about him, but she could not place what exactly it was.

Thankfully, his companions left the man to walk back with them alone. Hiyori led the way into a relatively safe alley near the hotel and found herself struggling a little. _Okay. Twice wants this guy to join the League of Villains so I should probably play it nice, right? Time to play a role._ Rummaging in her pocket, she withdrew a bag of gummy candy and held it out. "Would you like a piece of candy, sir?"

"No." He stood across from her, not even attempting conversation. Instead, his eyes roamed up and down her figure. His brow furrowed in slight puzzlement, as it had the first time they crossed paths. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he saw the girl pushing up her glasses.

She bit the inside of her cheek, fully aware of how he was looking at her. Again, she was reminded of her first encounter with an older boy. The way that he seemed to examine her, like he was determining her worth. It made her stomach churn. "That thing back there…with those thugs…that was pretty impressive, sir." He tilted his head ever so slightly. "Ah. So that mask…it's to filter your air, right? It doesn't seem like it's just part of your costume. I like that. Functional and it looks cool, too."

He absently tapped the side of his mask, golden eyes still fixed firmly on the girl's figure. "He called you Grayscale."

Hiyori bowed slightly. "Yes, sir. Grayscale at your service." She attempted a polite, professional smile. "Do you need anything? If you need a water bottle or tea, I can run to the store to get you some before we go."

"I don't need anything." The man lowered his eyes now, focusing on her lower half. "I heard that you have a tail."

"Ah. Wait…you've heard of me?" Her tails fell loose from around her waist, the stingers catching the light just right and glinting. She saw his eyes narrow on them and caught his nod. "What did you say your name was?"

After looking at her stingers for a moment longer, his face took on a brief expression of disgust before shifting to contemplation. "Call me Overhaul."

"Overhaul. That's…pretty cool. Sounds _powerful_ ," she remarked, half-grinning.

"I need to make a call."

"Oh! No worries, sir. I'll wait here and tell Twice that you'll be back." The second he was out of sight, she felt her muscles relax. _Damn. He's really…shady. I don't like the way he keeps staring at me. And when I let my tails down. It's like he was waiting for that or something. Why did he look so disgusted though? He was waiting for me to show my tails and then he reacted that way._ Hiyori jumped a little when Twice appeared in full costume.

"Wait a second! Where did he go? Grayscale, did you scare off our catch?! It's okay! That guy gave me the creeps anyway!" He patted her shoulder and looked around.

At that same moment, their new acquaintance appeared from around the corner and raised an eyebrow. "Are we leaving? This alley is disgusting."

"Right this way. I got us a cab. I really don't want to be stuck in a car with you two."

 _Twice, you're going to piss him off! Please be careful of what you say!_ Remembering the horrific mess that had been made of the criminals and their vehicle, she shuddered to imagine her friend suffering the same fate. She reluctantly squeezed into the back of a cab with the two other villains, settling between Twice and Overhaul to act as a buffer.

Their new acquaintance was trying to put as much space between himself and the girl as possible. He looked moderately uncomfortable, but it was clear that he had some sort of issue with her potentially touching him. In an effort to accommodate the man's weird phobia, Hiyori moved as far as she could towards Twice until she was half-sitting on the man's lap. _Do I look sick or something? What is this guy's problem?_

"Awww! Grayscale, if you wanted to cuddle, you should have just said so! Hey, now! This is really unprofessional!" Twice put an arm around her to pull her closer.


	74. Chapter 71

_Maybe if you hadn't pointed a gun at Twice, you'd still be alive. I'm just sad you can't learn from this._ Hiyori yanked her stingers out of the cab driver's neck and stepped back from the car. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she sighed in frustration. _Really. I can't imagine a scenario where this guy could've lived. Twice hired this random guy to drive us. What kind of psycho would be fine with driving two costumed villains around?_

She felt the man's blood running along the curves of her stingers and grimaced. "Nasty." The girl was about to flick her tails to try to get it off when a handkerchief was thrust into her line of sight. She turned toward their new acquaintance and was puzzled to find him staring intently at her stingers. "Ah. Thank you, sir. That's very generous of you."

"Hey, you two! Hurry it up! What's taking so long? Grayscale, I'm still not sure about this guy!" Twice called from up ahead.

"Be right there." As she walked, Hiyori used the handkerchief to wipe away the blood. She knew that the man was still staring at her; she could feel the intensity of his gaze. It sent a shiver down her spine. "Sorry about the blood stains, sir. I can replace this-"

"It's yours."

"Oh…alright. Thank you again, sir." Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she still felt really uneasy in his presence. _There's something about him. Something not right. What is it? He called himself Overhaul. I haven't heard of him, but he said he's heard of me before…_

He was silent for most of the walk, but just before they approached Twice, he cleared his throat to draw her attention. "You're sick. Like those others."

"Ah…sorry, sir? I don't think I'm-"

"It would be easy to cure."

She raised a pale eyebrow. "I don't…understand. I'm _fine_. I'm not coughing and I don't really feel sick."

Before he could further elaborate, Twice threw open the door to the warehouse. He began a sort of introduction and Hiyori greeted her friends with a smile. She walked over to stand between Shigaraki and the crate where Magne was perched, giving them each a nod.

 _Who's here today? Tomura, Compress-san, Magne, Toga, and Twice. Kind of a small group. Dabi seriously skipped this meeting? That jerk._ _And where's Spinner?_ She drew her phone from her pocket as Shigaraki began talking to the newcomer and checked her messages. No new messages. No new voicemails. No missed calls. _I might have to actually send him a message myself at this point._

She felt goose bumps rising on her arms and slid her phone back into her pocket. A hand lifted, fingers anxiously toying with her tie. She was wearing her hooded jacket over a white button-up and black pants; her new preferred outfit. When she lifted her gaze and met the golden stare of their new potential member, she felt her stomach churn. _We're…dressed kind of similar, huh?_

Listening to him talk, she could feel her unease growing, but it was now accompanied by a sense of irritation. _Yakuza trash._ She was instantly reminded of a boy she had lived with for a short time. He had considered himself tough and idealized the yakuza lifestyle, but he was actually quite weak. _Yakuza. You come from a sinking ship and you're really going to talk down to Tomura like this?_ Her hands curled into fists and she pushed them into her jacket pockets.

It was becoming increasingly clear that he had never intended to join them. Overhaul's intent was to become the new leader, in All for One's absence. Hiyori watched Shigaraki from the corner of her eye, half-expecting him to start throwing a tantrum. Instead, she found Magne making a move.

 _Okay! She can handle this! Big Sis Magne can probably take that guy out before he can even do anything_ , she thought as she watched. When she heard Magne talking about living her life the way that she wanted, she could not help but smile. It was inspiring, really. To hear these words and see someone so determined to live as they wanted.

The smile soon fell, her expression changing from admiration to utter horror. Blood splattered, a few droplets hitting her cheek, and she was now staring at the lower half of her comrade's body with the top half completely gone. Tears immediately came to her eyes and she gritted her teeth, rushing forward. _No! Damn it! Not a chance in hell! I won't let you get away with doing this to her!_

Both Hiyori and Compress rushed forward before anyone could move to stop them. Her goal was to pump the man's veins full of a level three dose of venom and Compress's intent was to compress the man before he do more damage. They neared him at the same time and two things happened. The first was that Compress reached for the man's arm and was bewildered when his quirk did not activate. The second was that something struck Hiyori's right ankle with force, effectively knocking her leg from under her and sending her sprawling onto her back.

More blood splashed onto her as Compress's left arm seemed to explode and she heard him cry out in pain. She instantly moved when he fell back as well, wrapping both arms around her friend and trying to shield him from further damage. Glaring at Overhaul through her pale hair, her tails began to whip side to side in outrage. She saw Shigaraki run at him now and braced herself to defend him, but it was not needed.

One of Overhaul's underlings defended the masked man from Shigaraki's attack and the blue-haired villain soon found that more were appearing. He glared at the man and crouched down near Hiyori, blocking access to her. Tears were freely rolling down the girl's face as she looked from the splattered mess that had been Magne back to Compress. His right arm was around her, clinging to her as blood gushed from where his left arm had been.

"I-it's okay! Compress-san, it's going to be okay! Twice, help me! We have to stop the bleeding! Himiko-chan, do we have any bandages? I need bandages! Hurry!" She had to carefully extract herself from Compress's hold, her stomach doing flips when she saw the shiny, crimson mess of his shoulder. Fighting back the urge to vomit, she pulled his mask off and held his face. "Hey! You've got to stay with me, okay? Compress-san, if you go into shock-!"

"Yori-san, you're so kind to worry over this old-timer. Were you injured?"

"I'm fine! Himiko-chan, where are those bandages?!" She grimaced when she was told that there were none and shrugged off her jacket. Handing it off to Shigaraki, she removed her button-up shirt and she gently pushed it against the wound. "Just…hold it there, okay? We'll get some supplies and…and we'll get you some painkillers."

Compress nodded and held the bundle of cloth with his right hand. "You're a good nurse, my dear."

Shivering in her tank top, she attempted a smile. "Just returning the favor." She looked to where the yakuza members had been and was glad to see that they were gone. Twice helped Compress stand and Hiyori turned her attention to Shigaraki. Her trembling was not just from the cold. She was enraged. She wanted to chase after Overhaul and get revenge for what he had done to her friends.

"What do we do now, Tomura?" Toga approached them, head tilted. "That guy got away. You want us to go after him?"

He was glaring down at a business card, left behind by Overhaul. "No." Shifting his gaze to Hiyori, he saw her shaking and he started chewing at his lower lip. Handing over her jacket, the villain waited patiently for her to put it on before wrapping his arms around her. "My girl. I thought that guy was going to try to take you away."

She cautiously hugged back, a little wary after seeing him kill one of Overhaul's men. "I-I'm fine, Tomura. We need to go, okay? There's a car outside. We can probably all fit. I just…need to get the driver's body out of it."

"Yori. You're so loyal; you tried to avenge Big Sis without even thinking about yourself. I could've lost you though. I don't even know what to say. I'm so angry, but I'm so impressed. You could've died."

"But…I'm alright. No worries, Tomura. I won't let myself die that easily." The girl attempted a smile, but it was definitely unconvincing.

When they were finally back at the hideout, Hiyori immediately sent Twice for medical supplies and set about tending to Compress's wound. As she cleaned it, the girl could not help but reflect on the fight. She and Compress had both gone after Overhaul, but only Compress was really injured. The girl had been sent falling to the floor, successfully evading any potential damage.

 _It couldn't have been Shigaraki, Twice, or Toga. They weren't close enough when Compress's arm was destroyed._ Hiyori pushed up her glasses and glanced around the room. Toga and Twice were talking in different corner and Shigaraki had secluded himself in the room with the couch. Toxicity was asleep, curled up in yet another corner like a massive cat. Looking at Compress, her amber eyes met his brown ones. "Ah…so…thank you for earlier."

"What are you talking about, Yori-san?"

A frown tugged at her lips. "You…tripped me, right? So Overhaul wouldn't be able to touch me. That was _you_ , wasn't it?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "My dear, that wasn't me. I was focused on trying to compress him as quickly as possible and when my quirk failed, I was worrying about that. I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to worry about you."

 _Kind of harsh._ Hiyori tilted her head and began wrapping his wound. _So if it wasn't Compress-san, then who tripped me?_ When she finished, she found a crate to sit on and dug the blood-stained handkerchief from her pocket. _No one else was close enough to have tripped me. It had to be Compress-san or Overhaul. I know I didn't trip over my own feet; I felt something hit my ankle and it knocked me off balance._ A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. _But…why?_

"Yori-chan! Hey, hey! Twice and I are going to get some food! You want to come with us?" Toga approached her with a grin, an odd blush on her cheeks.

The pale-haired villain half-smiled. "Maybe next time. I'm going to stay with Compress-san to make sure he's okay. Can you pick up some food for everyone? Here's some money."

Toga blinked at the stack of cash and her grin grew. "Want anything _special_ ~?" she asked, leaning in a little too close.

"Just…no junk food, okay? And make sure you get some bottles of tea." Hiyori watched the two leave and settled on the floor beside Compress. She drew her phone from her pocket and checked again for any word from Dabi. There was nothing. Biting the inside of her cheek, she knew what she needed to do. After all, this was an emergency. She typed: **I need to see you. Come to the hideout.** From the corner of her eye, she saw Compress starting to doze off.


	75. Chapter 72

NeonHorizon: Don't freak out over the end of this chapter. I'm just going to say that right now. Don't freak out. Any questions...just PM me, okay?

* * *

"I can't believe we got stuck with these stupid errands. Just because I wasn't at the meeting and you…" Spinner's eyes narrowed as he looked over. "Hey. Why're _you_ going anyway? You were there, right? It's not like they didn't see you up close and personal."

"Tch. Yeah, but who else could go? Compress-san is still healing, Dabi is being… _Dabi_ , Twice and Toga aren't exactly stable, my old man's sleeping more than a housecat, and Tomura…shouldn't have to run errands. I'm supposed to be the second in command now. I've got to step up."

Hiyori tugged at her hood, trying to further put her face in shadow. The hideout was running low on supplies again. It had been a few days since the incident with Overhaul and she knew that everyone was still dwelling on the failure. Pushing up her glasses, she frowned. _I need to do something to lift everyone's spirits. What can I do though? We lost Magne. We couldn't even give her a proper funeral yet._

A glance over at Spinner made her raise an eyebrow. He had pulled a handheld gaming console from his jacket and seemed to be playing some sort of racing game as he walked. "Hm? What game is that, Spinner-kun?"

The man jumped a little, almost dropping his game, and gave her a somewhat flustered look. "What? You like games, Yori-san?"

"Ah…I mean, yeah. Kind of. So what game are you playing?"

His expression brightened, optimism sparked by her show of interest. "It's the new *insert random racing game title*. I got it last week. You want to try?" Spinner moved closer as they walked, letting her watch.

"Hm. I haven't really played any racing games before. Sorry."

"What?! _Seriously_? They're some of the most popular games right now! What kind of games do you play? Those weird shojo ones?"

 _Weird shojo ones?_ Hiyori smirked and pushed her hands into her pockets. "Tomura and I play a lot of RPG's. I've played a few fighting games, too. And light novels, of course."

"Light novels? What, like _dating sims_ where you go around and date guys?"

Her tails twitched a bit and she looked straight ahead. " _Girls_. Not guys." She had only played light novels with Shigaraki, but she was not about to explain this to Spinner. The look on his face when she said "girls" was just too amusing.

They picked up the supplies and set off for the hideout again. The two villains stayed mostly in the back alleys and Hiyori walked close, watching him play the game again. It was clear that he had not been playing for long; he kept crashing the vehicle and running into the spectators at the side of the racetrack.

"Try it yourself," he finally said, shoving the console into her hands.

"Uh…you're sure?" She saw him nod and let him explain the controls before she attempted to make it through the course. "This is pretty detailed, huh? I like how the spectators' faces change when you run them over."

"It's one of the main selling points!"

"Really?" Finishing the race, she handed it back to him. "Third place."

" _Seriously_?!" Spinner stared down at the girl's placement in the race and tilted his head curiously. "You got a higher score than Toxicity-san."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow at this. "Toxicity played this? Wait. You let _him_ use your game console?"

"It was when I first got this. He wanted to see what I was playing with." The scaly villain furrowed his brow as he started a new race.

"Huh." She looked straight ahead and frowned. _I thought that Twice was the only one that could really stand to be around that old man. When did he get close with Spinner-kun? And Magne-san…she said something about Toxicity's backstory when I talked to her._ Thinking about Magne, she bowed her head and felt a familiar burning at the corners of her eyes. "Spinner-kun…hey, so...you mind if I ramble?"

His eyes narrowed a bit, but he shrugged. "What's this about?"

"That mess with…Overhaul. I just…I feel really bad…that I couldn't stop what happened to Magne-san and Compress-san. Magne-san lost her life…fighting for the League. As second in command, I just feel like a total failure. Like I should have done more to protect her and Compress-san. Like I should have stopped Twice from bringing that creep to the meeting."

"What's your quirk? It's like "neurotoxic twintail" or something, right? You don't have future sight. How were you supposed to know what would happen?" His grip on the console tightened and his mouth twisted in displeasure. "He's going to get what he deserves. No one hurts the League and gets away with it. Justice will be served for Magne and Compress."

 _For a villain, I have to admire your nobility._ She nodded once and kicked at a loose chunk of concrete, sending it skipping along ahead of them. Despite what he said, guilt still sat in the pit of her stomach like a stone. Hiyori pushed up her glasses and bit the inside of her cheek. _I failed. I failed everyone. I should have stopped Twice from bringing him. That's all there is to it._

Focusing on his game again, Spinner's frown faded. "Besides, I heard what you did. You went after him as soon as he killed Magne because you wanted to protect everyone and get revenge. You're just as much of a badass as Yurika-san was supposed to be."

The girl nearly tripped, startled by these words. "Uh…heh. What?"

"Toxicity-san said that Yurika-san was a vicious fighter in high school. She used to pick fights every time someone said something about Toxicity-san's fangs. I guess her sense of justice was really strong."

 _Why? Why does he know about my mom? Why is Toxicity going around telling other people about my mom? Is he seriously being more of a dad to other League members than to his own daughter?_ She started to walk a bit faster, forcing him to jog to catch up with her.

 **Shift P.O.V**

A few days had passed since the incident and he was awaiting Shigaraki's decision to contact him. Of course, he had plenty of other things going on to distract him from waiting. Too many plans. Too little time in a day. Too much to think about. Chisaki Kai was busy.

He reflected on the incident every so often. It could have been so easy, but Shigaraki had chosen to make things difficult. Chisaki had even had to get a little dirty when he was attacked by those two members of the League of Villains. He got their disgusting, tainted blood on his skin and he had broken out in goose bumps. No matter how much he washed, he could swear that he was still dirty.

Of all of the little things that had happened that day, one kept bothering him in particular. Speaking to the girl Grayscale. She stood out in his mind and he found himself beginning to fixate. Grayscale dressed like a yakuza. She was polite, courteous, and grateful for his help. She had complimented his name and his power. All of these things were great, but more than anything else, he was obsessing over her hair. It was long and the color of fresh snow. So similar to the hair of a particular little girl.

"What do think about Grayscale?" He decided to ask Kurono, hoping to hear someone else's opinion of the female villain. With any luck, it would help him determine his next move.

The pale-haired man was wearing his plague mask so his facial expression was hidden, but he tilted his head ever so slightly. "Grayscale? The girl with the tie?" He saw Chisaki nod once. "She seems alright. Probably has a ton of patience, having to be around those crazies." Kurono appeared to suddenly realize Chisaki's intentions. "She's mostly known for being a caregiver, right? She took care of Shigaraki for years and she was a teacher at UA for a while."

Hearing this, it helped him make up his mind. Chisaki stood from the couch and walked to the door. "I want her for the Shie Hassaikai."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Do you need anything? I got more painkillers and some fresh bandages." Hiyori was crouched beside Compress on the floor, peering at the wrapped wound of his left arm. _It stopped bleeding, at least. Damn it. I wish we could take him to a hospital. That was pretty bad._

"My dear, you don't need to worry so much about this old man. I'm fine now." He winced when she held up a bottle of painkillers. "Alright. Perhaps it does hurt a little still. Just some light stinging."

"Take two. If it still hurts later, let me know, okay?" She refused to budge until he gave her a nod and then she set off for the room where Shigaraki was. When she left the hideout, he had been sitting on the couch and this was where she found him now. "Tomura…?"

He lifted his head when he heard her voice and opened his arms, giving a silent command. The girl stepped into his embrace, flushing pink when she felt his face bury in her midsection. Her fingers trailed through his hair and he sighed against her. "My girl always makes me feel better. My perfect support…"

Hiyori knew that he felt the same way that she did when it came to Magne's death. Though it was strange. A year before, he never would have cared so much about losing an underling. _He's…really maturing fast,_ she thought. _But I'm still basically a stuffed animal, aren't I?_

Shigaraki slowly released her and leaned back, scratching at his neck viciously. "You're so loyal, you throw yourself in front of me to protect me. What am I supposed to do? I can't lose you, but you're so reckless." Red eyes narrowed upon her. "Yori. I don't want to lose you. Tell me how to keep you safe. I don't know how to protect you while you're protecting me."

 _Protect…?_ Her pulse quickened and she pushed back her hood, letting locks of pale hair fall over one eye. "Tomura…you want to protect me?" A hand gripped her wrist, carefully keeping a finger extended to avoid hurting her. She was pulled down with force, making her knees rest on the couch cushion on either side of his waist. Straddling his lap, she knew her face was flushed pink. "Ah…Tomura…?"

Hands gripped her hips, holding her in place while still keeping one finger on each hand extended. His face buried in the side of her neck and chapped lips roughly scraped over her sensitive skin. Shigaraki felt her back arch, her chest pressing against his. "My girl. If you're my girl, why shouldn't I make you mine?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers threading into his hair in a slight attempt at distracting him. _Wait…wait a second!_ Hiyori's face went from pink to red when she felt his hips buck up, grinding against the thin material of her pants. She bit at the inner part of her cheek, unable to deny that it felt good.

"You want me to make you mine…don't you, Yori? You want to be all mine and no one else's." He could not keep the excitement from his voice as his grip tightened on her hips.


	76. Chapter 73

NeonHorizon: Double upload today. I plan to put up a new posting schedule soon. Thanks again to everyone that leaves reviews.

* * *

Hiyori's pulse raced as she felt three fingertips slip beneath the hem of her shirt. She tried to remain calm and not tense up, but there was no way that she could ignore the immense danger of the situation. "Wait. Um…Tomura, we should wait, okay?" The girl felt nails shallowly dig into her waist and she winced.

"I don't want to wait. Why should I have to wait for this? I want it. I want it right now." Red eyes narrowed up at her amber ones. "You're scared. My girl is afraid of taking this to the next level."

 _You can't really control your quirk! I've literally had nightmares about you trying to do something like this and making my whole body spontaneously decay into dust!_ Of course, she could never say this to him. It was bad enough to postpone this, but if she told him that she was afraid he would accidentally kill her, he would be absolutely livid.

Her fingers tangled in his light blue hair and drew his face to hers. Hiyori's lips gently met his, her chest pressing against his and her hips pushing forward. His nails left her skin, his hold loosening to a more careful embrace. When Hiyori finally broke the kiss, she leaned back to push her glasses up to the top of her head. "Tomura…you really want this…?"

With him acting so strangely affectionate, she could hardly believe how cold and distant he had been with her when she first began working for him. _When did he start to feel this way? It couldn't have started the day of the sports festival when we "officially" started dating._

"I want to make my girl mine," he stated. One hand left her hip and carefully cupped her chin to keep her eyes on his. He kept his little finger extended; always wary of not touching her with all five fingers. "I'm better than that half-toasted jerk. You're my girl, Yori. I want to show you what that means." His eyes were narrowed, full of growing impatience as well as something else. Something that left her taken aback. A deep, burning desire that she had never noticed before.

Before she could attempt to form a response, there was a sharp knock at the door. She saw Shigaraki's dry, chapped lips twitch into a scowl and leaned down to his left ear. "Tomura…it's okay. Just be patient." It was a really risky thing to say to him because he might react badly, but he seemed to realize that it would need to be postponed. "It's okay…"

She ran her fingers through his hair, pressing a tentative kiss to the side of his neck. The girl flushed when she felt his hips buck against her and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from making a sound of surprise. "Just…wait a little. No worries."

His eyes were still narrowed when she pulled away from him. "You had a one-night stand with that jerk," he muttered. Angrily scratching his neck, he scowled and bowed his head. "I… _hate_ …knowing that you slept with that creep. You slept with him, but you've known me for way longer. Why did you do that with _him_? What about _me_?"

The knock was repeated and she heard a loud crash from beyond the door, accompanied by shouting. "It's going to happen, okay? Just not right now." She turned to go to the door, but his hand snatched her wrist tightly. His little finger was pointing upward, the other digits holding so tightly that it made her wince. "Tomura?"

"Are you going to promise me that you'll do it?" He saw her nod and stood as well, leaning in close. "I won't let you break your promise."

She was finally released and Hiyori rushed to the door. Behind her, Shigaraki settled on the couch once more and left her to deal with whatever was happening. Stepping out of the room, she put her glasses back down and her eyes met a pair of vibrant turquoise ones. _It's like he knew what was going on._

Dabi moved away from the door when she opened it, giving her a suspicious sort of look. "What were you doing, babe? Took you a while to answer."

"You know what I was doing," she said under her breath. "What's that noise? Is the hideout being raided again?"

He pushed his hands into his pockets, walking alongside her to the room where everyone else was. The closer they got, the louder the shouting and commotion became. "Your old man's having some kind of fit."

They entered the room and the pale-haired girl grimaced at the scene that her father was causing. It was obvious that his venom had built up too much again because it was drizzling from his fangs freely and splattering the floorboards black. The man seemed to have determined that Compress was some sort of threat because he was shouting at him and brandishing his metal claw-covered fingers as if to threaten him. Toga and Spinner were watching, unsure of what to do, and Twice was actively trying to convince Toxicity to calm down.

 _I can't believe that's my father. This is just embarrassing._ Hiyori's hands curled into fists and she crossed the room. Stepping around her father with no trouble, she glared up at him and stood between him and Compress. "Sit down, old man. He didn't do anything."

Toxicity's face contorted in pure rage and he swiped at her. Thankfully, she was able to dodge. If he was in better health, she might have been in real danger. His injuries were slowing him down considerably. "Demon spawn! You dare to tell me that this man has done nothing wrong?! He deserves only my malice! Only a weak-quirked miscreant would allow themselves to be robbed of a limb in battle! He is a weak link and I would be doing you a kindness by disposing of him!"

"Shut up already." The words came from Dabi, who was standing behind the man. "Seriously, man. You know what you sound like? One of those crazy guys that stand on a street corner with a sign that says the world's ending. That's what you sound like."

The man turned to face Dabi now, eyes alight with fury. "I will destroy you, boy! I will tear you apart with my bare hands and fill your veins with venom!" He was about to continue, but was soon distracted by a weight on his back. Toxicity struggled to maintain his balance and lost it when he felt a pair of tails coil tightly around his left leg. "Offspring of darkness! I will not tolerate this!"

 _I don't have a choice here._ Hiyori tangled her fingers in his pale blond hair and lifted his head before forcing it hard against the floor. She had to repeat the action a few times until his body went limp beneath her. Grimacing, she let Dabi help her stand and stared down at her unconscious father. "Okay. Someone get me a bucket or something. I need to get rid of his excess venom."

"That's gross, babe."

"Look, it's that or we let him go insane again! We don't really have a choice!" She heard him walk away and she ran her fingers through her hair. A glance over showed Compress trying to make himself comfortable again while Twice and Toga walked over to her. "Compress-san. I'm sorry about him."

"Oh, don't worry about this old timer, Yori-san. He just startled me a little," the man assured her. He tilted his head, seeming to have his gaze on Toxicity's unconscious body. "How do you plan to get rid of the excess venom?"

A grim expression spread across her face as she rolled up her sleeves. "Well…he has fangs and venom. Like a _snake_. I've seen some videos of when scientists make anti-venom. There's like a thing near the back of the fang that you have to put pressure on. So…"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Spinner came to join them now and turned the older villain onto his back when Hiyori asked him to. Propping the man up against the wall, Spinner looked conflicted. "You're immune, right?"

Her tails swayed side to side as her frown deepened. "Not to my knowledge."

"Twice is immune," Dabi pointed out. He held out a bucket to Hiyori and raised an eyebrow. "Did you make any more vaccines?"

"Not yet." She looked to Twice at the same time as the others and saw him tilt his head. _I can't ask him to do this. Toxicity is my problem. Maybe if I wear like three pairs of gloves, it will be enough to protect me from getting poisoned._ She started to wonder where she could find some thick gloves and was stirred from her thoughts when she felt the bucket being tugged out of her hand. Hiyori looked over at her blond friend and shook her head. "No way. Jin, I'm not going to ask you to-"

"I'm…the only one who can do it," he argued. The man's mask had been pulled up so he could have a clearer view of what he was doing. His brow furrowed as he felt her staring at him and he looked away. "I'm immune. This is something I can do for you so…let me do it."

"Even if you're immune, he's got sharp fangs," Dabi remarked. "You might get stabbed. You still want to put your hands near that?"

Twice's eyes widened a little. He stared down at the long, black fangs protruding from Toxicity's mouth. Swallowing his nervousness, he nodded. "No one else can do this. This is something I can for the League…since I messed up last time." He said this in a quieter tone and then crouched down at the man's side to start on his task.

Hiyori was not about to make Twice work alone so she grabbed Toxicity's wrists and kept them pinned to the side in case he woke up. She kept her head bowed, ignoring the curious look of the others as she tried to explain where to apply pressure behind the fangs.

By time he seemed to be done, the others had wandered off to resume doing their own thing. Hiyori looked across to Twice and saw him trembling. His eyes were wide, teeth gritted, as he tried to keep himself together. She gently reached over, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…are you okay, Jin?"

The man's eyes met hers, revealing a wet sheen to them that was slowly starting to collect at the corners of his eyes. "Big Sis Magne died because of me." His voice was a whisper as he tried to keep the others from noticing. "I shouldn't have brought Overhaul to the meeting. Yori…I messed up. I messed up really bad."

Hearing this, she felt her own guilt bubbling up again. "It's…not your fault. Jin. You couldn't have known. He…seemed nice at first."

"I had a bad feeling…but I _ignored_ it. I should've trusted my gut." He lowered his gaze and lifted both hands, holding his head as a pained expression took form on his face. "Why didn't I just walk away?! If I had just walked away, Magne would still be alive! Compress wouldn't have-!" He went silent as he felt her arms around him. The man had failed to notice her move, but she was now kneeling beside him and holding him against her chest. "Yori…I messed up," he repeated.

"I…should have said something." Her tone was soft as she moved a hand up, gently running her fingers through his hair as he slowly calmed down. "It's my fault, too. I…had a bad feeling about that guy, but I didn't say anything. Even when you asked. I should have spoken up. I'm to blame, too. You're not alone here."


	77. Chapter 74

When she put her arms around him, it was like the rest of the world began to fade away. Everything else would melt into nothingness and leave just the two of them. Whatever was happening, no matter how terrible his thoughts or how frightening the situation, her warm embrace could always make him feel better. Which was why he wanted her to be happy. He wanted nothing more than to be able to make her smile, to keep her from falling into the darkness like he did.

It had been about a week since Toxicity's outburst, but the older villain's condition seemed to deteriorate at least once a day. He would need to be held down by most of the League of Villains or knocked out so that his excess venom could be removed. It was starting to become a real problem for everyone.

Dabi made comments along the lines of sending the man out to be arrested or dropping him off at a hospital, but Yori was strongly against it. Once Toxicity was calm, he was a decent enough person. He was still injured from his fight with All Might, but he seemed content to just be there among the other villains.

Toxicity interacted well with most of the other members of the League, with the exception of Dabi and Shigaraki. He would tell stories about his earlier days as a villain or occasionally talk about his deceased love Yurika. It was sad, but sometimes when his venom built up too much, he would begin ranting and screaming for her as if she was still alive. As if he thought that she could help him.

As he watched Yori kneel beside the older villain and examine the progress of his wounds, he found himself frowning. _She's too good for this. Yori doesn't deserve to be caught up in this mess. She's a great second in command! I'd follow her anywhere!_ His eyebrows furrowed at this last thought. It was puzzling because, he found himself unable to argue with it. He would follow her, without a doubt.

Yori's tails lifted and thumped against the floor, indicating that she was upset by something. She was holding Toxicity's splinted arm and her pale pink lips were twisted in disappointment. "This isn't enough. Damn it. I'll need to make an actual cast for your arm, Toxicity."

"Don't be ridiculous." The man pulled his arm free and grunted in pain. "Damn it! I don't need you to take care of me! I'm your father! Children don't-!"

"Shut up, old man." Dabi nudged the tip of his shoe against the man's side, smirking down at him when Toxicity snarled. "You need to go get supplies?"

"I'll go with you! I'll even carry the bags! They'd better not be heavy or I'll toss them." Twice approached the three other villains, finding himself hopeful that she would accept his offer. Being with her always made him feel more relaxed and his guilt from the Overhaul incident was starting to bubble up again.

She frowned and shook her head. "Sorry. I'm taking Himiko-chan this time. Jin, can you stay with Toxicity until I come back? I'll need help with the cast, too."

"Why are you asking him? I'm right here," Dabi argued.

"Because he's my favorite coworker." Yori flashed Twice a smile and stood.

He watched her walk over to Toga and settled on the floor beside her father. Twice could see her tails lifting to wrap around her waist, disappearing beneath the hem of her jacket. Every time she said he was her favorite, he could not help but feel a surge of happiness.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Grayscale. Middle school dropout. A missing person report filed at the age of fourteen. Employed by All for One as a caretaker and companion for Shigaraki. Employed by UA earlier that year as a teacher's assistant. Condemned as a villain and declared the mastermind behind the attack on a summer training camp a few months later. Her main skills included caretaking, support, sneak attacks, and infiltration. She was known to be fiercely loyal to Shigaraki. In short, she would be perfect if everything lined up correctly.

Of course, there were things that would need to be fixed. He wanted to "cure" her sickness. Cleanse her of all of the impurities that came with her condition and with interacting with heroes and villains. She had smelled like cigarettes the last time they spoke and he knew that it was secondhand from the masked man that had asked him to go with them. It was disgusting.

Thinking about her tails, and the dark venom that had dripped from the stingers, made him feel physically ill. Without those, she would be so perfect. He could imagine it already. Her skin scrubbed a raw pink from removing all of the impurities of their diseased world, her snow-pale hair cleansed and free of that smoky stench that had clung to it. A deep, beautiful scar marking her lower back as a symbol of purity. Only then could he even consider letting her get close to him.

"She's on the move. There's a girl with her. The League's other girl. You want me to follow them?" The question came from his phone, Kurono's voice piercing through his fantasies.

Chisaki's eyes narrowed. "No. Keep your eyes on her. We're on our way there." He had a plan and he was extremely confident that it would work. He needed her. He needed her to join the Shie Hassaikai. Her fierce loyalty would be to him and in return for her allegiance, Chisaki would make her perfect.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _How long is this going to take?_ Hiyori rummaged in her bag for a piece of candy, frowning to herself. They had gathered the supplies for her to make a decent cast for Toxicity's broken arm and now she was just waiting for Toga. The blonde girl had spotted a boy in the last store they visited and followed him with the excuse that she wanted his blood for a disguise. _She just wants to "flirt"_ , Hiyori thought with a sigh. _Damn it. I hate making other people watch that old man for me. He's my father. I should be able to handle taking care of him._

The girl absently chewed on the fruity piece of candy, trying to distract herself. She and Twice were both still feeling incredibly guilty about Magne's death. None of the other villains understood so it made it even more difficult to handle. She did everything that she could to try to make Twice feel better and he had made efforts to try to cheer her up when he could.

 _He's…really sweet, for a villain. We need to hurry back so he won't be stuck watching Toxicity for long._ Hiyori picked up the sound of footsteps approaching her from down the alley and tensed. Her eyes shifted to the side and she saw two figures coming toward her. She turned in their direction, gripping the strap of her bag tighter as her amber eyes met a pair of golden ones. Goose bumps instantly rose on her skin and she felt her pulse quicken.

Overhaul was not alone. Walking to his left, and slightly behind him, was a man wearing a broad-brimmed hat and a long black coat that concealed his identity completely. This man was silent as his boss approached Hiyori and stopped a few feet away from her. In the dimly-lit alley, Overhaul's plague mask was actually intimidating. He looked like something that stepped out of a fever-induced nightmare, come to collect her soul.

The girl's tails tightened around her waist anxiously as she tried to keep a neutral expression on her face. _What does he want? There are two yakuza guys here. Probably more, hiding nearby. Where the hell is Toga?!_ Pushing up her glasses, Hiyori tilted her head and displayed a small smile. "Hello, sir. Do you need something? My friend will be back soon. If you don't mind waiting, I'm sure we can help you with whatever you need."

The brown-haired man stared down at her for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as her words seemed to almost surprise him. "I wanted to speak with you. If you have some free time, could you come with me to talk?"

 _We're both playing a role._ It was obvious from his eyes that he was putting on an act the same way that she was. Both were trying to seem professional, approachable, and well-mannered. Both had an underlying intention that could not be ignored. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any free time right now. My father needs medical attention so-"

"It's Toxicity, isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow and saw her smile falter. That professional mask was slipping ever so slightly. "Or Akiyama Tarou. He was in bad condition after trying to defend All for One, wasn't he?" Overhaul's tone suggested that he knew much more than she expected. "There's a rumor that his quirk is making him go insane. Is it true?"

Not about to answer this question, she forced her smile to grow as she took a step back. "Sir, I'm not sure why you think that would be important to you," she started. "I really do need to go so-"

"If you could cure him, would you?"

Hiyori's smile fell completely and her pale pink lips pulled into a thin line. She decided to drop the professional pretense now. Shigaraki would be fine with her doing this; Overhaul was no longer of interest to them beyond them getting revenge for Magne. Pushing her hands into her skirt pockets, she tilted her head again. "Would if I could. The only way to cure him would be death and I'm not going to kill my own dad. Thanks, but no thanks, sir."

Overhaul saw her start to turn away and took a step closer. "I have a cure."

"Tch. I doubt it. Look, to cure him, his quirk would need to be nullified or his venom sacs would have to be taken out. The old man's venom sacs are somewhere in his head. Like near the salivary glands or whatever. So _that's_ not going to happen. And I can't just kidnap the hero Eraser Head and make him stare at my dad forever to keep the venom nullified. So, _again_ , no thanks, sir. Have a nice day."

"Morimoto Hiyori." He met her glare when she turned to him again. It was clear that she was unsettled. "I have a cure that wouldn't kill Toxicity."

 _This guy…really reminds me of that boy from when I ran away from home. He made promises. He said he would give me the things I needed to survive, but there was a price. So what is Overhaul's price?_ She smirked and took a few steps closer, remembering his phobia of people touching him. To her puzzlement, he remained standing where he was. "So…let's just say that I _am_ interested. What would a cure like that cost?"

"Your quirk is venom, too, isn't it?" This question came from the man at Overhaul's side as he stepped forward. "So you have a venom sac. Where is it?"

"It's in my lower abdomen on the left side. In medical scans, it just shows up as an extra organ that looks kind of like a second liver." Hiyori sank her teeth into the inner part of her cheek, hands curling into fists. _What the hell?! Why did I say that? I've never told anyone that! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

Overhaul tilted his head slightly. "I see." Absently tugging at his gloves to pull them higher, he looked her up and down. "Say that you _are_ interested in the cure. All I want in return is for you to provide your services to the Shie Hassaikai."

"I'm a _villain_ ," she growled through gritted teeth. "Why would you want a _villain_ to work for you? Wouldn't that draw too much attention?"

"You misunderstand." He held his hands out at his sides in a show of attempted peace. "You wouldn't be doing the work that the others do. I have a special job in mind for you, Grayscale."

"And what would that be?" Hiyori tried to keep calm, but her heart was racing with anxiety. She did not like the way that he was staring at her. She wanted to just run back to the hideout, but Toga had yet to return.

"You have experience with children, don't you? And caretaking." His tone softened a little as he took a step closer. Seeing the puzzled frown taking form on her face, he nodded once. "I have a daughter. She's still very young and her mother isn't in the picture anymore. She doesn't have a female role model. I want to hire you to take care of my daughter."

As much as she hated it, the girl felt a tightness in her chest upon hearing his request. It was a sad story. Very sad. However, Hiyori had enough experience to know that people could sell a pretty good story just to try to get what they want. Sometimes they could be really convincing, too. No matter how ridiculous the story.

She smirked and rummaged in her bag. Drawing forth a little bag of gummy candy, she tossed it at him and saw him catch it in his gloved hands. "You're…pretty charming, Overhaul-san. And smooth." She snickered and took a step back. "Really. It's too bad. You're just my type. A shady, terrible guy. You remind me of the boy who took my virginity. So I'll have to refuse~"

Hiyori saw his eyebrows raise and she shook her head, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face. As if sensing that they had to leave as quickly as possible, Toga appeared across the street and waved frantically at her. The pale-haired girl waved back as she began to approach the blonde, ignoring the burning gaze of the man she left behind.


	78. Chapter 75

NeonHorizon: I...had a nightmare about Overhaul. So, of course, I had to write more stuff involving him because I'm just kind of ridiculous like that. The parts with Overhaul in this story are going to get weird every time. Don't expect things to not get really unsettling. It might take some pretty dark turns. Also, I tried writing some mature stuff involving Shigaraki. It was really...kind of difficult. So I'm not sure if/when that will ever happen. Sorry.

* * *

"So _this_ …is what made Compress-san's quirk fail?" Hiyori held the little, almost dart-like, object close so she could examine it. Her glasses had been settled on top of her head when she entered the room and she knew how Shigaraki would react if she put them down again. She glanced to the villain sitting beside her and bit the inside of her cheek. "Tomura. You're _sure_ about this?"

The man was slouching forward with his elbows resting on his knees. Light blue hair fell forward over his face, hiding his expression from her. "Of course I'm sure. What else would it be? This thing was stuck in him, wasn't it? It's still got some blood on the tip. So what else could it be? You don't believe me?"

"I believe you. It's just…strange." She felt an arm slide around her waist to pull her close against his side. Shigaraki's head rested against her shoulder, his face buried in her long, pale hair. "And…you're _sure_ that you want to call that guy? You're sure about working with him?"

His free hand lifted and planted on her knee, keeping his little finger raised. The sensation of her bare skin against his palm and fingertips made him shudder faintly. "I'm sure. I've got my girl's support. With your support, I can do anything."

 _Is that really how you feel?_ Hiyori set the strange object down and gently wrapped her arms around him, half-smiling. "I'll always support you. Okay?" Despite offering her support, she was uneasy. It had been a while since her odd encounter with Overhaul, but she remembered it vividly. She had told Shigaraki about the man's wish for her to join the Shie Hassaikai and was afraid that he might throw one of his classic tantrums, but instead he just seemed to become clingier.

When she left his room, the girl lingered outside of the door for a moment and settled her glasses over her eyes again. _That needle thing. If it really did nullify Compress-san's quirk, even just temporarily, then Overhaul wasn't lying. He probably does have a "cure". And one that's probably permanent. If he can make a short-term one, he can probably make a long-term one._ She began walking to the large room where the others were and frowned to herself.

Every day, Toxicity's fits seemed to become more violent. The main focus of his aggression varied, but was usually Compress. He would scream about the other man being weak and that he had to be destroyed for making the League of Villains look weak by association. Hiyori knew that something needed to happen. Something had to change or else he might really end up killing one of her friends.

As she entered the meeting room, she saw that Toga and Spinner had vanished. Compress was dozing in the corner, Twice was sitting with an unconscious Toxicity, and Dabi had found a crate to seat himself on. Her eyes lingered on him the longest, seeing a hint of red on his shirt. He had his arms crossed, as if trying to hide it behind his jacket.

Striding across the room with confidence, she came to a stop in front of him and let her hands rest on the crate to either side of him. "What happened to your shirt?"

"What? You want a better look, babe?"

Her nose wrinkled at the scent of blood and she gripped his jacket with one hand. Giving it a slight tug, her eyes began to widen. _What the hell happened?!_ She looked from him to Twice, who simply tilted his head curiously. Hiyori frowned and shook her head. "Up. We're taking a walk. Twice, can you stay with my old man?"

"Anything for you, Yori! I hate babysitting this guy."

 **Shift P.O.V**

A smirk tugged at his lips as he walked with her. "If you wanted to get me alone, you should've just said so," he teased. A hand raised to run along a stray lock of her hair and he found her glaring up at him. "What's up?"

"What the hell is _this_?" She forcefully yanked open his jacket, nodding toward the growing red stain on his shirt. They were in a dimly-lit corridor now and the girl leaned back against the wall to properly examine him.

"Your old man didn't like me talking about you to Twice. It's just a few scratches." Dabi was a little surprised to find her now lifting his shirt to expose the wounds. The air made them sting and he inhaled sharply.

"Damn it. Sit down. I'll be back."

He obeyed and watched her walk away. Their relationship had made little to no progress since he had talked to her about confronting Shigaraki. He doubted that she would actually tell the man to treat her better; she doted on him too much. It made him irritated. It was bad when she flirted in Tachikawa to get them food or to help them find transportation. It was another thing to see her give so much affection to Shigaraki.

Yori returned and knelt in front of him, setting down the medical kit she had picked up a few days prior. "Can you take off your shirt and coat?"

The man's expression turned smug. "Anything for you, babe," he taunted. Dabi saw her eyes roll and snickered quietly. The gashes across his chest hurt a lot and there was a decent amount of blood gushing from them. When Toxicity had attacked him, he had actually had a moment where he thought those metal claws could potentially kill him. He had almost considered using his flames against the older villain to protect himself. Now he was glad that he was injured.

In the dim light, her expression appeared soft. Her lips were twisted in concern, her bright amber eyes narrowed to help her focus on cleaning his wounds. Feeling her small, delicate hands work at wiping away his blood, he felt oddly satisfied. Unlike Shigaraki, Twice, and even Compress, Dabi had never experienced Yori's nurturing side firsthand. He had seen her tend to their wounds or needs, but this was the first time she was treating him so delicately. She looked upon him now almost lovingly as she rested one hand on his chest. The girl leaned in close, examining the wounds as she tried to decide what to do next.

"It seriously takes this much for me to get some love?"

"Shut up," she immediately retorted.

"Hey, I'm just curious. So what would it take to actually get a kiss?" Dabi saw her face bloom with a pink hue and leaned down, taking her chin in his hand. "What's the matter, babe? You look hot."

"Tch. Smooth-talker."

"Awww. Am I winning you over now?" His arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her up and onto his lap. The girl's chest pressed against his, blood wetting the front of her shirt. "Come on. What's it going to take?"

Yori's hands planted on his shoulders and she smirked back. "Maybe if you're a good boy and let me finish…I'll give you a special _treat_. How's that sound?"

He released her and watched as she settled in front of him on the floor again. Watching her secure gauze over the scratches, he found his attention on her expression rather than her words. She was trying to tell him that the wounds appeared to be too shallow to require stitches, but when she wore such a sweet, concerned look, he was unable to focus.

What had originally drawn him in was her sarcasm and aloofness. It was like an odd, immature sort of urge to torment her. The more time he spent around her, the more he admired the girl. She had a kind, caring side that she seemed to reserve for only specific individuals. At the same time, she rarely turned her sarcasm and playfulness on anyone else. It made him feel like it was her real self and he was the only one she would show it to.

When she had finished patching him up, he grabbed her hand and drew her close again. Without waiting for her to say anything, Dabi brought her onto his lap and leaned down to capture her lips with his. She tasted like sweets and he had to smile at this. Though he missed her bitter, burning flavor from before.

Yori's legs were put around his waist and he stood, pressing her back against the wall and grinding his hips into hers. She moaned into the kiss, her nails digging into his upper back. Her teeth gently closed on his bottom lip and he groaned, his hips pushing forward harder. The girl's back arched, her soft chest meeting his toned body and sending a rush of pleasure through him. One hand slid beneath her skirt to caress the curve of her bottom, his smile evolving into a lascivious smirk.

Her lips left his as her head went back and he took the initiative to lean down. His mouth moved along her neck, trying to draw more sounds from her. She was stubbornly biting her lower lip, eyes closed against the sweet sensation of his touch. There was a sound nearby like a quiet knock on the wall and Yori tensed. Her tails fell from around her waist, subconsciously coiling around his legs. Dabi set her down, but kept a grip on her hips as he glared in the direction of the knock.

"Need something?" the girl called.

"No fair! What do I get for babysitting? Ugh. You two are being really unprofessional right now." Twice's voice echoed to them, immediately snatching up all of Yori's attention.

 **Shift P.O.V**

The offer had been more than generous. Taking care of a small child in exchange for her father's sanity and safety should have been an easy choice for her to make. Instead, he had watched her polite façade crumble and reveal the woman's true nature. She was stubborn and taunting. Crude.

The interaction had been puzzling. Grayscale had refused his offer, but in the same breath she had said something so bizarre. Comparing him to the boy she had given her purity to. Saying that he was exactly her type. He had to wonder if she was serious at all about her refusal when she managed to flirt with him within seconds of rejecting him.

Chisaki remembered the smirk she had worn and the wickedness that had flared in her bright, amber eyes. As much as it suited her, he needed her polite, gentle side. Eri needed a caretaker; not a bad influence. It might take some work, but he would need to do something to force Grayscale to lose that rebellious side of herself.

The thought of the pale-haired woman dutifully following his orders and staying by his side pleased him immensely. He let the fantasy come to mind again. Her skin a bright pink, raw from scrubbing, and hair the color of untainted snow. Such a clean, sterile shade of white. For an instant, he imagined his own gloved hand closing on her tie and drawing her head down so it was bowed before him. Those long, pallid locks of hair would brush against him and give off a sweet, clean scent from being freshly washed. So clean that one might think she never set foot outdoors.

"What do you think of Grayscale?" he asked, looking to Kurono.

The man tilted his head slightly. "She's a tease." Realizing that Chisaki wanted him to elaborate, he obliged. "She rejected you, but still felt like she had to say those other things. She was teasing you." Mimic's voice interrupted the two from discussing Grayscale further when he announced that Shigaraki had called.


	79. Chapter 76

_This is going to look unprofessional. We're the League of Villains. We're supposed to be intimidating and cool._ Hiyori ran a hand through her long, pale hair as she glanced over at Shigaraki. When he had told her that he called to arrange a meeting, she had assumed he planned to go alone. It made her a little uneasy, but it made more sense than making her go with him.

A few days had passed in which she was sure he was going alone and then that morning, he had sprung it on her that she was to accompany him. Looking at him now, she could see subtle signs in his expression and posture to tell her that he was on edge. She wanted to get closer to him and reassure him that everything would be alright, but that would look even more unprofessional than just having her be there with him.

Hiyori's gaze shifted to the nearest Shie Hassaikai member, her eyes narrowed in an attempt at intimidation. "So…how much farther are we walking?" No answer was offered. The man refused to even look in her direction.

"Don't waste your time asking them questions," Shigaraki spoke up. "They're NPCs. They're worthless."

 _Not a good attitude to show off when we're trying to make peace._ The female villain frowned, biting the inside of her cheek. She did not look forward to seeing Overhaul again. She had hoped to never see him after what had happened last time. _Why the hell did I taunt him like that?! I seriously thought we were done with him after he killed Magne and hurt Compress-san! If I'd known we would be working with him, I never would've said those things that I said to him!_

Thinking about their previous encounter made her think about what he had said. What he had offered. A cure for Toxicity's madness in exchange for her loyalty and services. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she had to wonder if he really intended to offer a cure or if it was simply bait to lure her in.

When they were finally ushered into the room where they would speak to the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, Shigaraki immediately felt the need to comment on the long walk through the tunnels. Hiyori tried to keep a neutral expression on her face, but on the inside she was practically screaming. _We're here to make a deal with him! You've seen what he's capable of; this man is_ _ **dangerous**_ _! Please stop for a second and think about what you're saying!_

Shigaraki settled on the couch across from Overhaul, making himself comfortable despite the unfamiliar environment and danger present in the room. He turned to look at Hiyori, giving her the silent command to sit next to him. As she seated herself at his side, he propped his shoes up on the surface of the table.

The girl could see the villain across from them staring, but his gaze was not on her this time. He seemed fixated on the Shigaraki's disrespectful treatment of the table and when he told the blue-haired man to take his foot off of it, he narrowed his eyes. "You're getting the table dirty."

"How disrespectful can you get? You come in here and put your feet up on someone else's table? And on top of that, you bring your little nanny when you were told to come alone!" Mimic snapped. "And she's just as rude as you are!"

"Grayscale is your second in command, isn't she?" Overhaul finally looked at her now, golden eyes narrowed upon her.

She lifted a hand, absently adjusting her tie as she met his gaze. Her lips curled into a sweet, warm smile and she leaned forward a little in her seat. "I'm sorry about that unpleasantness the last time we spoke, sir. I hope that you can forgive me; I sometimes just forget my manners."

"It's in the past." He made a dismissive sort of gesture and slid his gaze back to Shigaraki.

"She ought to beg better than that," Mimic muttered.

"Yori is my girl. That apology was more than what you deserve for trying to recruit her behind my back." There was a venomous tone to Shigaraki's voice. He stared back at Overhaul, silently daring the man to say something or even look at the girl again. In response, the other man blinked slowly and began talking about an alliance between the League of Villains and the Shie Hassaikai.

Hiyori was glad that she went forgotten. When she had told Shigaraki about Overhaul trying to recruit her, she had left out what she had said in response. The villain at her side was blissfully unaware of the incredibly bizarre, taunting way that she had rejected the man sitting across from them.

When Shigaraki started rummaging in his coat for the little dart they had pulled off of Compress, the other yakuza in the room moved in threateningly. Hiyori's first instinct was to protect Shigaraki so her tails unwrapped from her waist and she started to get up to block them, but a hand grabbed her wrist. Keeping one finger lifted away from her skin, her companion yanked her down onto the couch again, but she was now sprawled across his lap on her stomach.

 _What the hell is he thinking?! Tomura, you're going to get us killed if you keep doing stuff like this!_ She sank her teeth into the inside of her cheek and tasted blood, but it was a good distraction to keep her from possibly losing her composure. Her tails lifted and thumped against the side of the couch in frustration, unfortunately drawing attention.

Golden eyes darted in the direction of the girl's tails, narrowing in disgust when the light made her stingers glint. Overhaul rubbed at his arm, unfortunately drawing her attention to the goose bumps that had broken out over his skin. He caught her looking over and the two silently seemed to both decide to not say anything. "What do you have there?" he asked, nodding at the dart.

Hiyori waited for the other yakuza members to calm down and draw away from Shigaraki before she pushed herself to sit up beside him again. Her tails wrapped around her waist and she adjusted her jacket to conceal them. As she was finishing, she felt a stare directed at her. The girl turned her head slightly and saw the man in the long white coat.

Having caught her attention, he lifted a hand in a slight wave of greeting. She copied the gesture, a little confused. _Wait…he's the one that was on that traffic light, right? Well he or she. I haven't even heard that one talk yet, have I?_ She turned her attention back to the discussion between Overhaul and Shigaraki, trying to silently regain her dignity after falling across her friend's lap in front of people they intended to do business with. _This is the most unorthodox meeting I've ever sat in on_ , she determined.

They finally seemed to have reached an agreement, or at least some sort of moderately peaceful compromise. Hiyori pushed up her glasses, bowing her head. She wanted the meeting to end soon. She was reluctant to leave Toxicity alone with the other villains. Not because the others were incompetent, but because she worried about their safety.

"Do you know how to play shogi?"

"No. It looks boring." Shigaraki caught the subtle shift of the other man's eyes as they moved to the girl beside him. "What're you looking at?"

She had lifted her gaze from the table's surface and she offered a smile. "I know how to play shogi, sir. I'm just not a big fan." Hiyori immediately began to mentally curse herself for trying to be helpful. She had learned shogi when she was much younger and had lived with a grandmother. The old woman had taught her the game a few weeks before pushing her to the next relative.

"I want you to play with me." Overhaul tugged at his gloves, pulling them a bit higher before he leaned forward. "Maybe your boss can learn from us."

"I'm not letting my girl play a game with some other guy. If she knows how to play, she'll show me." Shigaraki leaned forward as well, eyes narrowed behind the hand over his face. "Yori, I want to win."

 _I have no idea how good of a player he is._ Nonetheless, Hiyori nodded her agreement and moved closer to him on the couch. She pushed her sleeves back a little as the game was set up in front of them and she let a hand rest on Shigaraki's knee. Though it was a small gesture, she hoped that it would help drive her point home and convince Overhaul. _I work for Tomura. My loyalty can't be bought._

When they returned to the hideout, Shigaraki explained the situation to everyone else and Hiyori glanced around to take stock of any possible damage that might have occurred while they were gone. There were some pretty deep claw marks all over the wall and floor near Toxicity. That was more or less to be expected. No one appeared to have been hurt though, which was good.

Her eyes skimmed over more of the main room and then she paused when she glimpsed something kind of dark and shiny near a doorway. _What is that?_ Hiyori ventured closer a few small steps at a time and when Shigaraki had gone off to his separate room, she finally approached the doorway. In the corridor beyond, there was a melty, dark puddle. It seemed to be oozing from where it was the deepest, to the right of the doorway. _Twice?_

"Yori, I'm so glad you're finally back! I missed you so much! You should've stayed away longer! You're a huge distraction!" Arms encircled her, drawing her back against a toned chest and momentarily lifting her off of her feet.

"Kh-! My side isn't fully healed!" she muttered, hands going to his arm to try to loosen his hold on her. The girl's boots skidded over the floorboards as she attempted to steady herself. "So this puddle…? Who was it this time?"

He tightened his hold again for a moment before letting go of her. Hiyori swiftly turned to face him, her lips twisted into a concerned frown. "Well, you were gone for a long time! I just had to see your face again! You came back too early! I only got to make one!"

She pushed up her glasses and raised an eyebrow when he reached over. Her tie was gently taken in his hands and the man started to adjust it. "So…how did this one die?"

Twice released her tie, both arms lifting and waving as he shook his head. "I didn't kill this one! I couldn't do that to you again! It would've been easy to snap your neck! You're too delicate!" He took a few steps back, struggling to take off his mask. The expression on his face was one of bitter heartbreak and there was a wetness in his eyes that threatened to overflow. "She…killed herself. Right in front of me. She started crying…and she used her stingers to slit her wrists."

Hiyori could hear the pain in his voice. Not just pain from not wearing his mask, but genuine despair that made her chest feel tight. She frowned and advanced, closing the distance between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt the man tense. He slowly put his arms around her, his body trembling. "Hey…no worries. Okay? She wasn't real. I'm here. See?"

As much as he wanted to feel relieved, he knew better. Taking her left hand, he lowered her arm and turned it to expose the scars running along her inner wrist. "Just…promise me that you won't ever do this again."


	80. Chapter 77

NeonHorizon: Basically, this is the calm before the storm. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a bit of a challenge in some spots, but I think I did an alright job of it. I wrote this at the indecent hour of one o'clock in the morning and I'm sleep deprived. Yaaaay~

* * *

She was still asleep. It was a slight disappointment, but at the same time he knew that it was for the best. The sooner she woke up, the sooner she would leave. Yori had told him that she planned to take Twice and Dabi with her to clear out the hotel room where they had been staying.

The villain looked down at her through the locks of light blue hair falling over his eyes. The girl was asleep on top of him with her head resting on his chest. Her legs were to either side of his left leg, allowing her warm, soft body to be as close as possible to his. The sweet scent of her shampoo lingered in her hair.

Lifting his right hand, he stared at the odd gift she had given him the night before. A pair of gloves with the fabric cut away from the thumb and first two fingers. They were supposed to make it easier for him to touch things and it sparked some hope for the future of their relationship. For now, he just wanted to run his fingers through her hair. The snow-colored, silky locks trailed through his hand with ease and his eyes half-closed in contentment.

Yori moved in her sleep, her face nuzzling into the side of his neck. Her hips pressed against his, her tails gently brushing across his left leg before draping over the side of the couch. His free hand rested on her lower back to keep her in place. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and she sighed quietly.

Holding her like this filled him with a satisfaction that he was sure nothing else could give him. It was on an entirely different level of bliss that he had never experienced with anyone else. _My girl. She's so sweet to me. And she's so loyal._ Shigaraki let his eyes slide closed. _You'd never leave me, would you, Yori? You can't live without me and I don't want to live without you. I'll always bring you back._

She tensed for a moment and her tails curled a bit. A hand planted on the cushion behind his head to help her push herself up a little and Shigaraki opened his eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips when her eyes met his. "Good morning. Did you sleep well, Tomura?"

The girl's sweet, loving gaze was too much for him to look at for too long. Shifting his eyes away from hers, he released her hair and scratched at his neck. "I did." His dry, chapped lips pulled into a smile when she straddled his hips. One small, delicate hand was resting on his chest and her touch, even through his shirt, was enough to make his heart race. His breathing changed as he felt her knees against his hips and could not stop himself from imagining a certain something.

Yori tilted her head and then a pinkish hue rose to her cheeks. She turned her head to the side, her tails absently tapping against the side of the couch. "Sorry…I'll move."

"No. Wait…Yori. I want my girl to touch me more." The words came before he could consider them, but this was what he wanted. He wanted to feel her touch. He wanted her to love him unconditionally. The villain was sure that if he could feel her fingertips gliding over his bare skin, he would feel her love through the contact. He gripped her wrist, keeping his little finger extended due to reflex, and guided her hand down his chest.

She clearly understood what he meant. Her cheeks were turning from pink to red. Nonetheless, she gave a shy sort of nod and he saw her bite her lower lip. Yori moved back further, settling on his thighs, and gave him a questioning look. He nodded to give his permission, his heart beating at an intense pace. The anticipation was making his breathing ragged, the very thought of her touch making his body react already.

The pale-haired villain bowed her head and tentatively eased her hand beneath the hem of his shirt. The second that her fingertips came into contact with his chest, he felt an explosion of euphoria. Wherever that she touched, the skin seemed to become electrically charged beneath her fingers. Shigaraki watched her face as she absently licked her lips, her amber eyes half-closed.

He tried to remain still, not wanting to startle her. Not wanting this moment to end. Yori could surely feel his pulse racing as her fingertips trailed over his heart. He subconsciously bucked his hips when he felt her fingers moving down again, leaving a trail of heat in their wake.

Yori hesitated to continue. Her face was still flushed, but she looked almost sheepish for a moment as he watched her. "Do you…?" The girl's fingers slid into the waist of his pants and she turned her head to the side. "Do you want me to…?"

His eyes widened behind his hair and he chewed at his lip in indecision. He did want her to, but he had not expected the morning to reach this point. As if she understood that now was not the time to take it that far, she instead let her hand trail over the front of his pants. That was enough. He felt a pleasant shiver run through his body and he leaned up. Fingers gripped the back of her neck and he smashed her soft, warm lips against his dry, scarred ones.

 **Shift P.O.V**

The double had offered no new information on its own, but inadvertently told Aizawa something vital. Hiyori was alive. She was with the League of Villains. She had a close relationship with Bubaigawara Jin or "Twice". Close enough that he had seen all of the self-harm scars on her arms and was able to perfectly replicate them. Though not close enough to have replicated the scars on her legs or the healing wound on her side.

Knowing now that there could potentially be doubles of her, Aizawa and the other heroes would have to be careful. The students as well. A few of them were starting internships and he was left with the task of explaining to them that they should under no circumstances interact with their old assistant teacher. Even if she seemed friendly. Even if she was offering help or asking for help.

He was grading some assignments late at night when he remembered the last time he really saw Hiyori. So much had happened since then that it felt like a lifetime ago. He and Vlad were going to conduct the extra lessons for the students that failed their exam before the summer camp. Aizawa had asked her to stay behind and help with the test of courage because there was an odd number of students.

If he had let her go with him and Vlad, she may still be a hero. She would have been with them when the League of Villains attacked. Hiyori never would have been captured. Aizawa knew that this was a bittersweet fantasy though. She would not have been captured, but the fact was that she was an ex-villain and that fact had been exposed. The media would have still blamed her for the attack, she would have been forced to quit working as his assistant, and she would have been brought in by the police.

He rubbed the back of his neck, not even flinching when Hiyori's black cat suddenly jumped up onto his lap. There was no time to worry about the pale-haired woman now. With the upcoming internships and extra lessons for those that failed their licensing exam, he had to focus on his class. When there was more time, he would start searching for her again.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"I'm sorry that it's just us," Hiyori began. "Dabi isn't answering his phone."

"It's…not a problem." Twice was frowning, despite trying to reassure her.

They had tidied up most of the hotel room. The things that Twice had managed to recover from the hideout were packed and now they were just cleaning up trash. The female villain looked over at her friend, seeing him quickly look away from her. _Something is bothering him. What is it though?_

He abruptly dropped the garbage bag he had been holding, clutching his head with both hands. The man gritted his teeth, sweat collecting at his hairline and along the scar on his forehead. The pained look on his face immediately drew Hiyori over to him and he took a few steps back. "Yori-!"

"Let me help you!" Her tails flicked at her side and she soon had a stinger linked through one of the belt loops on his pants. She tugged, drawing him in her direction. His expression was evolving from pain to a heartbreaking blend of fear and bitter despair.

Hiyori's chest felt like it was being squeezed by a vice. Seeing her friend in this much turmoil, she knew that she had to do something. Her hand darted to his pocket, drew forth his mask, and soon slipped it on over his head. The girl's stinger slid out of his belt loop to release him, but she found herself swept into a tight hug right after. "Ngh! Hang on, hang on!"

"You're so sweet to worry about me! My _soulmate_! You're so nice that I can't take it! You need to be more careful. Someone might try to take advantage of you."

She blinked, a little surprised by his last two sentences. "Ah…huh. Right. You're right." Hiyori felt his mask-covered cheek rub against the side of her neck and could not help but laugh a little. "Okay. So you want to talk about what was bothering you? You were looking pretty down for a second there, Twice."

"I'm just eager to avenge Magne! I can't believe Shigaraki is making me work with those yakuza jerks. At least they didn't ask to borrow you, too." His hold on her tightened slightly, keeping her pressed against his chest. "Yori, I want you to take my mask off. Don't touch it; I don't want you to see!"

Her friend's true feelings were hard to decipher when he was wearing his mask, but this was next level difficult. It would be a gamble to do one or the other. Hiyori's fingers slid beneath the material and she dragged it up, exposing his face.

He did not let her see his expression immediately. Instead, he leaned down to the space between her neck and shoulder. Small, wet spots formed on her shirt as he held her and she felt him shaking. "Jin…?" Her arms wrapped around him. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. We're going to avenge Magne-san, alright? I promise."

"It hurts…I let her down. I let everyone down."

She bit the inside of her cheek, hating to see him this way. Ignoring the tears that soaked into her shirt, she lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his messy blond hair. It was something that always calmed Shigaraki so she hoped that it would make Twice feel better. "I…let her down, too. Jin, you're not alone, okay? You have me; I know what you're feeling and you know what I'm feeling."

"She died…and I saw you die. I saw you die three times. The last time…it was suicide. You don't know what the double said. Yori…don't ever hurt yourself again. _Promise_ _me_." His hold began to relax little by little as her fingers glided through his hair.

"No worries. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise." However, she was now worried about what he had said. "My double…said something before she died?"

"She…called herself a traitor." Twice hesitated to continue, his voice weak. "I heard her say that…she didn't deserve love. You don't think that, right? You're not…crazy enough to think like that, are you?"

Hiyori wanted to reassure him that he was right. That she was happy and could never think like that. Unfortunately, she could not lie to him. She did feel that way. Not always, but every so often. Rather than answer him, she simply smiled. "Hey…you remember when you took my measurements? You only memorized the scars on my arms, right?"

"Yori…please. Tell me-"

"I have a lot of scars on my legs…and that wound healing on my side. The arm scars would convince a few heroes, but Eraserhead knows about the ones on my legs. So…just for the sake of authenticity…you should memorize those scars, too."

Unable to deal with not knowing the answer to his question, he made a sound of frustration and yanked his mask down again to hide his face. Twice released her and stepped back, giving her a thumbs up. "Let's get a look at those scars! I'm going to do you proud, Yori! They'd better not be nasty-looking; I don't want to pay a cleaning fee if I puke on this floor."

She was unable to stop herself from laughing at this. "I don't think they're _that_ bad," she assured him. Hiyori rested a hand on her belt, a frown tugging at her lips. "Let's start with the wound on my side," she determined.

"Sounds good! Seriously?! Come on; take off those pants!" He leaned down to be at eye level and saw a hint of rosiness in her face. "What's this?! Hey now! Did I make you blush, Yori? Don't go falling for me! I'm not into nerds like you!"

Shaking her head, she laughed again. "No worries. Hey, so…what do you think of having a party tonight? Like…you know…in memory of Magne-san."


	81. Chapter 78

NeonHorizon: The moral of this chapter is to not be blinded by greed.

* * *

Looking through the list of requested snacks and drinks, Hiyori frowned. She glanced from the list to the basket of random things she had grabbed off of shelves and shrugged. _I picked out some good stuff. This is shaping up to be a pretty good memorial party for Magne-san._

She had sent Twice back to the hideout with the cats and their belongings from the hotel room. The more she thought about it, the more she knew this party was necessary before Toga and Twice temporarily joined the yakuza. Having this party for Magne would remind everyone of what they were fighting for. Maybe even offer a little closure since they still had not had a proper funeral for her.

As her phone lit up with a message from Dabi, she noticed a figure step up in her peripheral. It was a young man, around her age. He was dressed plainly in dark pants and a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. Looking to her with rather dark, narrowed eyes, he gave her a nod of greeting. She nodded back, her attention shifting back to the message from Dabi. It simply read: **Hey, babe**.

Hiyori began to type a response, but paused when she saw the young man's head turned in her direction. The girl frowned and looked his way again. "Ah…do you need something?" She was hesitant to ask because she wanted to get to the hideout as soon as possible. _Maybe he just doesn't know where stuff is located._

"You're Grayscale, aren't you?" He saw the panic spread across her face and held up a hand, a half-smile forming on his lips. "No; I'm not a cop or anything. I'm actually a fan."

"A… _fan_?" She raised an eyebrow, still skeptical. _A fan? A fan of hero Grayscale or villain Grayscale? And how did he recognize me?_ Before leaving the hotel room, she had used the temporary color spray on her hair to color it black. It was just an added precaution against heroes recognizing her. "Sorry. I don't know any Grayscale, sir. Have a nice day."

The girl had turned to walk away, but stopped after hearing his next words. "It's your eyes," he said, sounding as if he wanted to be helpful. "Your eyes are a really unusual color. It's hard not to notice them."

Her tails tightened around her waist and she looked over her shoulder. The girl's eyes roamed over his slim figure. _He doesn't look like much of a threat_ , she decided. Her gaze momentarily lingered over the bulge in the front pocket of his sweatshirt. It was a distinctive square shape like a wallet.

"So…you're a fan?" she challenged him. "Hero or villain?"

"Me? I'm not a hero or a villain," he answered bluntly. "Oh. Did you mean which one I prefer?"

"You look like you're in pretty good shape. I bet you could be a hero." Hiyori smiled and turned around to face him fully. "So. You know _my_ name, but I don't know _yours_."

"Just call me Kurono."

"Kurono." Her smile grew as she stepped closer to him. Beneath the blazer tied around her waist, Hiyori's tails tightened. "That's a cool name. I like it."

The man maintained his half-smile, seeming pleased by her reaction. "Thanks. I picked it myself," he joked.

She laughed a little and shook her head. "So what brings you out at this ungodly hour, Kurono? I thought only shady people like me were out this late."

"You're assuming a lot about me."

"Oh…? So are you…shady like me?" she teased, leaning up toward his face.

He blinked and the smile evolved into a smirk. "I did say I was a fan of yours, didn't I?"

"Are you getting flustered? I know I'm a sexy, nerdy beast, but that's no reason to strain yourself." Hiyori was surprised when he snickered. _Oh. Wow. That was actually pretty cute._ Shaking it off, she laughed with him. "So! Kurono, fan of the great and beautiful Grayscale, you want to buy a girl a drink?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"I'm asking you if you want to ask me out," she corrected him. _Cute or not, he looks like he's a lightweight. If I can get him drunk, I can get that wallet away from him with no problems. What kind of idiot carries their wallet in their front pocket anyway? He's just begging to be robbed!_ There was a faint feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach, but it was quickly ignored. If she could bring some money back to the League, it would really make her night.

"If you have some free time, I wouldn't mind getting dinner."

"This late and you haven't eaten dinner? A rebel, huh? I like bad boys." As much as she disliked herself for flirting shamelessly with this potential robbery victim, she did enjoy the hunt. It was fun to see how a target would react to honeyed words. Sometimes they willingly let themselves be deluded.

The groceries were paid for and settled in her shoulder bag. Hiyori walked alongside the man, watching his face from the corner of her eye. He was quiet. He seemed content to just be walking next to her down the sidewalk. When he gestured to a particular little restaurant, she agreed to eat there. It seemed to be a safe place; brightly lit and it had other people eating there as well.

They sat at a small table and food was ordered. She was careful not to order anything pricey. She needed to make sure that he still trusted her and liked her. At least until she had his wallet in hand. Hiyori was used to playing a role so it was easy enough to pretend to be interested in this stranger. She smiled, laughed at his jokes, did her best to be entertaining and keep his interest. Deception was, unfortunately, an art that she had almost mastered.

Hiyori had ordered tea with her meal, but he ordered sake for them both. When she hesitated to drink it, he began to look disappointed. She silently thanked her strong alcohol tolerance and finally caved. Between the two of them, they were able to finish off a bottle of sake. _He's trying to get me drunk,_ she thought with a smirk. _Seriously. How dumb do you think I am? And how messed up are you to try to get a villain drunk to try to screw them? Seriously?_

He paid for their food and drinks before stepping outside with her. "Thanks for eating with me," he spoke. "You're good company."

"Heh. You know, you're not so bad yourself." She stepped closer to him, one hand on his chest as the other rested on her bag. "You're…actually a pretty good date." The honeyed words seemed to have him distracted. Her right hand subtly slipped into his hoodie pocket as her left hand trailed to his back, her body moving closer to his.

Seconds later, Hiyori was sprinting down an alley with his wallet in hand. _Better not have spent all he had in that place. I swear, if I open this and there's only five hundred yen, I'm calling this night a failure!_ She made sure that she was not being followed and slowed her steps. The girl leaned against a cold brick wall and dug around in the wallet to count the money. _Okay, good. Three thousand yen isn't bad. Not great, but not…bad…_

A sharp pain erupted in her neck, similar to a bee sting. Hiyori lifted a hand to the side of her neck and plucked a dart from her skin, tipped with blood. A thud across the alley made her lift her gaze and saw Kurono standing there. It was only now that she noticed the ledge across the alley and silently cursed herself. _What did he shoot me with?!_

He held up a dart gun, making sure that she saw it. "Too bad. I didn't think your tolerance would be that high. That much sake should've made you drop."

"What the hell did you shoot me with?" she snarled, pressing a hand to the little puncture wound.

Pushing back his hood, he revealed pale locks that were almost arrow-like in shape. He smirked down at the girl as he took a step closer. "Just a tranquilizer. When you start moving, it's going to start spreading through your bloodstream and you should drop in about five minutes."

 _What the hell?! What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ She scowled and threw the dart at his feet, along with the wallet she had taken from him. "Fucking psycho. Is this how you pick up girls? You act all sweet and charming and then _drug_ them? You really think you'll get away with this?" On the inside, she was trying to determine if her quirk might help her combat the effects of the tranquilizer.

There was no way that she would just willingly let this man take her so Hiyori did the only thing she could think to do. She began to run and pulled her phone from her pocket to call for help. Dabi's number was the first in her contacts so she prepared to call him when her legs gave out beneath her. Every movement was now a struggle. The phone was sent skidding away from her fallen form.

She lay on her stomach, head turned to the side and hands planted firmly against the cement as she tried to force herself to stand. Kurono had not exaggerated; she could feel fatigue setting into her limbs and making her eyelids heavy. _Damn it! What am I going to do?! What the hell is he going to do to me? I can't let him win! I have to get back to Tomura!_

Footsteps approached her and Kurono crouched down beside her. He now had a phone in hand. "Yeah. I got her. She tried to rob me."

Hiyori gritted her teeth and her tails slid free from beneath her jacket. They lazily lifted and smacked against the cold ground, her stingers oozing. Her fingertips dug at the cement as she tried to pull herself over to her phone. A sharp cry of pain was forced from her when she felt him step on both of her tails.

Kurono grinded the heel of his boot against her tails, his expression one of cold apathy. "You don't care if the tails get damaged, right?" An answer was provided and he ground harder down on her pale tails, making her sob in agony. "Yeah; she's still moving a lot. I bet she could handle a second dose. I probably should anyway. You don't want her to wake up any time soon, right?"

"Let me go! Please let me go! I can get you whatever you want, just-!"

"I'm on the phone." He stomped down on her left tail, making her almost scream. "She's trying to beg now. Oh, right. She has some stuff in her hair. It looks like that temporary color spray that girls use. It will probably wash out." His mouth curved into a smirk as he met her worried gaze. "If it doesn't, we can always shear it off and it can grow back."

She felt consciousness fading, despite her fight to stay awake. Hiyori finally felt him get off of her tails, but it was too late. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The girl felt unbelievably weak in this moment. When a hand grabbed her by the hair and drew her head back, she winced. "Please…please, please just let me go," she tried again, her body trembling from panic.

"You shouldn't have turned him down. And you definitely shouldn't have put that stuff in your hair. Kai's pretty pissed off at you now. But you can see for yourself; he's sending a car." He snatched her phone and put it in his own pocket. A second tranquilizer dart entered her skin and the girl went limp.


	82. Chapter 79

Shigaraki could hear the others in the larger room, discussing what to do. Numerous calls and messages had been sent to Yori's phone by this point with no response from her. He sat slouching on the beaten up sofa in his private space, dragging his nails over his neck.

It was obvious where she was. This was not the work of heroes. He had seen it the first time he encountered Overhaul. The yakuza man's eyes had been locked on Yori with such intensity. Like an entitled child eyeing another child's toy before seizing it for themselves. If that was not enough to convince him, it became even more obvious when Yori tried to attack the man.

He saw her and Compress rush at Overhaul. He saw the man's foot make contact with Yori's ankle to throw her off balance. _That jerk. He did that to protect her._ Shigaraki was chewing at his lip now, listening to the others as they started to discuss a possible search party.

There was no way that they would find her. If Overhaul wanted Yori, he would make sure to put her somewhere that they would never find her. Their best course of action now was to proceed with their current plans. As much as Shigaraki hated to be apart from her and as much as he just wanted to tear Overhaul apart for taking her away from him. He promised himself that he would find her, no matter what it took.

As he joined the others in the larger room, he saw that Toxicity seemed to have flown into a venom-fueled rage upon learning that his daughter was missing. The man was shouting at Compress and Dabi as Twice and Spinner tried to calm him down. Meanwhile, Toga was watching this unfold with a grin across her face.

"Stop it or I'll disintegrate your face," the blue-haired villain spoke up.

All eyes turned to him and it took both Twice and Spinner to hold Toxicity back from charging at Shigaraki. " ** _You_**! Boy! Go find that demon spawn! She was left to walk here alone and I will not tolerate her being abducted! She is just a child!"

"Dude, she's like twenty-four," Dabi remarked.

"You are all just children compared to my greatness!"

"Shut up. You're making my ears ring." Shigaraki chewed at his lip for a moment and sighed. "My girl's missing. We can't even go after her yet. But I know where she is. So here's what we're going to do."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Hiyori's jaw ached as she started to slowly rise from sleep. This discomfort was the first thing she noticed, followed swiftly by the fact that her teeth were closed on something that prevented her from closing her mouth. Her eyes opened, her jaw shifting a little to try to alleviate the pain.

The ache in her jaw was a slight worry compared to everything else. As awareness returned to her, she felt a pain in her arms, wrists, and knees. Attempting to move them, she realized why. Her legs had been bound at the knees, her wrists secured tightly behind her back. There was a pressure around the base of her stingers, but when she lifted her head to try to look, an overwhelming pain made her quickly lower her head again.

Her stomach churned with nausea. Every movement made her feel sick. Attempting to look around did nothing. The room was dark and cold. One thing was certain; she was lying on her side on a soft surface and her limbs were bare.

Panic started to bubble up the more she returned to consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Kurono shooting her full of tranquilizers and saying that she had made someone mad. Hiyori had been in plenty of bad situations in her life. None brought her this level of fear. This was a scenario in which torture and death were very real possibilities.

Hiyori had no means of knowing what time it was. She could feel numbness settling into her fingertips. A faint, lingering burning sensation in her flesh. _This can't be happening! This can't seriously be happening right now! Why would anyone bother kidnapping me? What's going to happen to me?!_

Her heart was racing and she winced as bright light filled the room. Through half-closed eyes, she saw two silhouettes in the doorway from where the light spilled in. Her body tensed, teeth sinking deeper into whatever was in her mouth. The girl's tails struggled to lift and smacked against the surface beneath her with a soft thud and metallic clank. _What was that?! My tails…feel heavy. What is this?!_

Light caught the three piercings in one of the newcomers' ears as he strode into the room. It was in this moment that Hiyori's blood ran cold and she felt fear settle heavily in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head, trying to move back on the soft surface and having difficulty. He approached her bound form and leaned down, a gloved hand coming into view.

"How much time was spent cleaning her up?" The man's voice held no warmth. His eyes were narrowed upon hers as his covered fingers paused near her face.

"It took a few hours. That stuff in her hair took around five washes to get it all out. They got her as clean as they could." This voice sent a spike of anger through her and she glared past Overhaul at Kurono. "You're sure about this?"

"She's going to be worth the effort. Aren't you, Grayscale?" The gloved hand moved past her face to her long, pale hair and ran his covered fingers over it. "I'm going to make you perfect and you're going to be grateful. You're going to do everything you can to repay me for curing you of your disease."

Hiyori's eyes closed tightly, her body trembling beneath his touch. She had felt anger when she heard Kurono speak, but now she was remembering what Overhaul had done to those criminals with the truck. Disassembling their bodies in such a gruesome display. She bit down on the thing in her mouth and gave the faintest of nods. _Playing a part! I'm just playing a part! Damn it! Why did I have to be greedy?! Why did I have to try to rob Kurono? Why didn't I just leave?_

"Starting today, you work for me. Nod if you understand." The man saw her nod, her eyes still closed. "You're going to pledge your loyalty to the Shie Hassaikai." Another nod as she tried to hold back tears. "Your first job is to look after Eri. My "daughter"." His eyes held a certain level of amusement when he saw her nod at this. "Good girl."

She tensed when she felt his gloved hand leave her hair. _Is he serious?! I was kidnapped to become a babysitter?_ Hiyori felt those covered fingertips glide over her neck now, his hand gripping her throat. Her eyes opened, forced to meet his golden gaze, and she realized how close his face was to hers. _No! Why?!_

"Don't think that I'm letting you get away without some kind of punishment. You rejected me the first time and then you put that disgusting fake color in your hair. You wasted my time. If I don't discipline you for this, you won't learn. So while I determine what kind punishment you deserve, you can get acquainted with your new charge. Kurono, take her to the room."

Hiyori was unable to fight him off. She had no choice other than to let Kurono lift her. The girl was carried from the room, away from Overhaul's penetrating gaze. _I'm going to die here. He's going to kill me. Or Kurono's going to kill me._ She felt her tails hanging down and attempted to lift them, but they still felt peculiarly heavy.

When they approached a door, she felt her pulse start to increase. Overhaul had said that her job was to take care of a child, but she immediately feared that the child was like him. They probably would not have good control over their quirk. Just as she started to wonder if she would suffer the same fate as Magne, the door was opened and she was thrown onto the floor.

Ignoring the look of pain on her face, Kurono crouched down and unclasped something behind her head. He pulled it away, along with the thick bundle of cloth that had been keeping her mouth open. Tucking them both away, he smirked down at her and pushed her onto the floor again. "Play nice." Turning to leave, he paused in the doorway and looked to the bed against the wall. "Eri, this is your new caretaker."

Hiyori winced as the door closed and she found herself staring up at the ceiling with no means of turning herself over or sitting up. Her bound arms were trapped beneath her back and her legs were still kind of numb from sleep. At her side, her tail swished pathetically over the hard floor. "Ngah! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Kurono, you fucking psycho!" She heard a whimper from the bed and went silent. _Wait. Damn it! Is there really a kid in here?_

"…s-scary…" The voice was quiet, but higher. A female voice.

The villain struggled and managed to flip onto her side, her legs scrambling over the floor as she tried to push herself to sit upright. "Hey…is someone there? Ah. It's…Eri…right? Eri-chan. I'm sorry that I yelled. I'm just…I'm hurt and I can't move…"

A face appeared over the edge of the bed. A small, rather cute face with large, red eyes and framed by wavy hair as pale as snow. There was a small horn growing from the right side of her forehead, but otherwise she actually looked rather similar to how Hiyori did when she was a child. Though her eyes were redder than Hiyori's amber ones.

Hiyori blinked up at her. "Ah…you're…actually adorable."

The little girl came down from the bed and hesitantly approached the villain, her eyes wide. "Tails…? Oh no." She fell to her knees near Hiyori, her eyes fixed upon the tail behind the older girl. "Your tails…"

She tried to move her tails and winced. "Eri-chan, I can't see. What's wrong with my tails? Why are they so heavy?"

"B-boxes…on your tails. Does it hurt?"

Hiyori nodded. _They locked up my stingers?! Did they really think I would use them on a child?_ Her glasses were sliding down her nose a little and she grimaced. "Eri-chan…it's okay." The child came to sit in front of her now, her eyes shining with tears. It was now that Hiyori noticed the bandages that covered her thin, delicate arms. "Hey…are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

Eri looked away, but nodded. "They're going to hurt you, too."

"Ngh. Hey. Look at me, okay?" When the child looked down at her, she attempted a smile. "Kids…shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that, okay? So I'm going to do everything I can to keep that from happening to you again."

"B-but you can't! If you try…if you do anything…they'll hurt you."

Hiyori summoned forth some strength and managed to push herself to sit upright. Her glasses nearly slid off of her face, but the little girl moved quickly to push them back up for her. "Thanks. Ngh. Okay. Eri-chan. Look at me." The girl nodded. "I hate bullies. Overhaul and Kurono are the biggest bullies I've met. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

"Are you…a hero?"

"Nope. I'm just a wannabe. But even a wannabe can do their best!"


	83. Chapter 80

NeonHorizon: The scene with Overhaul in this one gave me goosebumps in the worst kind of way. Here's a language warning: Hiyori's going to use some crude language.

* * *

The ache in her limbs had dulled as circulation was slowed. An unpleasant zinging sort of sensation could be felt every time she moved. Hiyori tried to hide her pain from the little girl. The child was fearful enough without Hiyori making her worry more.

 _I've never been in charge of such a young kid before. What am I supposed to say?_ The pale-haired woman looked around the room as she calmed herself. There was the bed, from where the little girl had appeared. There were various toys scattered around the floor, but they were all still in their boxes.

As she looked down at the little girl, a thought dawned on her and Hiyori frowned. _Eri is really young. Young enough that it wouldn't be crazy if I had a kid her age. And Overhaul said that her mother isn't around anymore._ A heavy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and she shifted her eyes away. _Damn it._

"Um…what's your name?" Eri finally asked.

"Ah. Sorry. It's…Yori. My name's Mori Yori. But you can call me Yori." She half-smiled when she saw the girl tilt her head. "Yori. Like…well it's written as "reliable" or "responsible". My friend picked it out for me."

"Your friend named you?"

"Yep! He gave me that name because he thought it fit me well." Hiyori felt a tightness in her chest as she was reminded of Shigaraki. She could just imagine how he was reacting to her abduction.

"So…your real name isn't Yori?"

Her smile became sad, a little bitter. "Well…I'm not that person who got my real name. I guess, it doesn't fit anymore, you know? Ah. So, like, my mother did give me a name before. But I changed so much that I just don't feel like the person she named anymore. Does that make sense?"

Eri frowned, clearly confused. "Not the same person?"

She felt a familiar burning at the corners of her eyes and bowed her head. "Heh. Well. That person back then could've been a hero. But not _me_."

The door opened, startling both of the room's occupants. Eri moved closer to Hiyori, a small hand gripping to the woman's white dress as she tried to hide behind her. Kurono looked from the child to the villain and tilted his head slightly. "Kai wants to see you. Eri, move."

Feeling the little girl's hand shaking, Hiyori offered her a half-smile. "It's fine…no worries, okay, Eri-chan? I'll be back soon."

The second that Eri moved away, Kurono crouched beside Hiyori and slipped his hands beneath the hem of her dress. She tensed at the cold sensation of gloves against her bare skin, gritting her teeth. There was a tightening of the thing binding her legs and then a release. He shoved the belt into his pocket and grabbed her upper arm, hauling her to her feet. Hiyori's legs were still hurting, the circulation slow to return to them, but he hurried her along out of the room. She cast a final, reassuring glance toward Eri before the door slammed behind them.

On the way to the room, after first waking up, Hiyori did not realize what she was wearing. While she was unconscious, her clothes had been changed out for a white sleeveless dress that ended at mid-calf. There was a slit cut partway up the back for her tails to be able to lift a little, but it definitely would have restricted movement if her tails were not already burdened with the cases on her stingers. Her boots had been changed out for white slip on shoes that seemed to have little to no traction on the bottom.

As Kurono half-dragged and half-led her down the corridor, she could feel her pulse starting to quicken. She had no idea where she was. When she and Shigaraki had gone to speak with Overhaul before, they had to take tunnels so her location now was unknown. If she were to run from Kurono, she would surely get lost and captured again.

She wanted to swear at him. She wanted to scream at him and stab his chest full of holes with her stingers. Hiyori could do none of these things. As much as she despised this man and his boss, if she were to hurt them they could possibly kill her. Then the little girl would no longer have her as a protector. As they neared a door, Kurono slowed. _Okay. I have to play a part now. I have to play the part of…someone grateful. Someone that wants to work for this bastard. Someone that's happy to be here. I can do this! Right?!_

Hiyori noticed Kurono's grip loosen from its bruising hold as soon as the door was open. His rough treatment of her ceased as he guided her to sit on the couch across from Overhaul. Just to test something, the villain winced when he made her sit down and turned her head toward the impression of his fingers on her upper arm. She saw Overhaul's expression change from the corner of her eye and felt a rush of satisfaction when his eyebrows furrowed.

"Chrono, I told you to not to damage her."

"I'm sorry. She was being difficult. She didn't want to leave Eri."

"Is this true?" His sharp, golden eyes shifted to Hiyori as she bit the inside of her cheek. "You bonded with her that quickly?"

"Sir, when I'm given a job, I take it very seriously. Especially when it comes to caregiving." She kept her voice soft, choosing her words carefully. When his expression shifted from irritation, she knew that she had done well. Her moment of satisfaction was soon replaced with a nauseating anxiety as Kurono was sent from the room. Now she was left alone with Overhaul and there was no one to intervene if things took a terrible turn.

The silence in the room was uncomfortable. Hiyori could not help fidgeting a little, her fingers brushing over the metal cuffs that kept her hands behind her back. Now that she was sitting up properly, she could see what was on her tails. They were sitting at her side on the couch cushions, giving her full view of the metal contraptions that held her stingers. As Eri had said, they looked like metal boxes, but they were thick. Padlocks held them closed and the boxes were fixed tightly around the base of her stingers.

He seemed to catch her looking at them and leaned forward a little on the other couch. "A safety precaution. They're just temporary."

"Temporary, sir?" She met his gaze directly and felt a faint warmth rush to her cheeks. _What the hell is he staring at? And what's his deal with the color white? He put me in this stupid dress. I never wear dresses because they get in the way of my tails. And this fabric is super thin! I'm_ _ **freezing**_ _! And what's his weird obsession with my hair? Just because it's white?_ She allowed her mind to wander to something, anything, to make the blush on her face more intense. Anything to make her act more convincing. Her thoughts settled on a certain encounter with a certain dark-haired hero in a certain hot spring and her face went almost red.

Her reaction seemed to please him. "I said that I would make you perfect."

"The dart that you used on Compress-san. Is that…?"

"For your sickness, I don't need to waste a dart. Your sickness stems from those tails and that "extra organ"."

She struggled to maintain a look of innocent interest, but she could feel her heart dropping into her stomach. "Sir…will it hurt?"

Overhaul's eyebrows raised, as if he had expected she would need more of an explanation. "You're going to be under anesthesia so you won't feel anything. The surgery is already scheduled. Until then, you have to put up with those cases."

The woman nodded and bowed her head. Biting the inside of her cheek, she was now battling her fear. The trembling in her body was slight, but she still feared that he would notice. _He's going to have my tails and venom sac surgically removed! What the fuck?! This can't be happening! There's no way this is happening to me!_

She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his and bit her lower lip. He was leaning forward on his seat, elbows resting on his knees as he tried to read her expression. "It's… _Kai_ …isn't it? Kurono-san called you that. Is it…okay for me to call you that, too? Since I work for you now."

When he heard her speak that name, his eyes narrowed. "You can call me Chisaki, but not Kai."

"Chisaki-san." Hiyori's tongue ran along her lips after saying it and she smiled. "It's a good name." She gave a slight nod, as if to herself. "Chisaki-san…I want you to know how grateful I am for this opportunity. Since my birth, these tails have caused me nothing but problems. The chance to be rid of them…after so many years…it makes me _excited_. And so…" Her eyes half-closed as she leaned toward him. "I'd like to properly thank you for the opportunity to become perfect. I'm going to extend to you the same services that I offered Shigaraki."

The man raised an eyebrow at this, but he was clearly pleased by her words. This was the woman that he had wanted for the Shie Hassaikai. Professional, respectful, grateful. All while looking so clean. As if she never set foot outside. "What are you offering?"

Her smile bloomed now from half to full and she maintained thoughts that would keep the blush intact on her cheeks. "I…will hurt anyone that has ever hurt you. Anyone that has or will ever disrespect you. I will find them and I will tear them apart for you. I will do whatever I can to make you happy and I will pledge to you my undying loyalty. I will live and breathe just for your happiness, help you achieve your every dream. Anything that you need, anything that you want, I will make sure that you get. No matter the cost. No matter the effort that it takes. That is what I am offering you, Chisaki-san."

Immensely pleased by her compliance, he stood. "You swore an oath like that to Shigaraki?" he inquired. She nodded once. "And you kept your oath. You did whatever he wanted to keep him happy. You promised him "undying loyalty"."

Hiyori lifted her gaze to keep it locked on his, tilting her head back a little. When her hair shifted back away from her face, the smell of strong shampoo made her nose itch. "My loyalty to him died when I became yours, Chisaki-san."

"Mine." The man approached the couch where she was seated and a gloved hand gripped her chin. His mask drew close to her face, the metal sending off a slight chill from the cold room. Seeing her soft, pink lips quiver at his closeness, he knew that she was still uneasy despite her words. "You belong to me now."

"Yes." On the inside, she was screaming. Hiyori's stomach churned when he drew close and when his gloved fingers made contact with her chin, her heart began to palpitate with fear. Everything that she had forced herself to say to him, about pledging loyalty and serving him, was making her feel sick.

"What do I call you?"

"I…told Eri-chan to call me Yori," the woman replied. "But…if you have a different name for me, I can correct her."

"You're almost too compliant."

"I'm a professional, Chisaki-san. I aim to please. When I work for someone…I live for them. My life becomes theirs and, as a professional, I understand this." She offered a sheepish sort of smile and was rewarded by his hand releasing her chin. Unfortunately, those gloved fingers sank into her pale locks and began to trail through them. From the way his eyes half-closed, she knew that this seemed to be something he took pleasure in. "Sir?"

Drawing his hand away, he stepped back. "Yori is fine." That pleased look in his eyes was gone now and replaced with irritation. "I suppose you're wondering what your punishment is. Or did you forget? I won't let you off easy for pledging your loyalty."

"I…understand, Chisaki-san. Please discipline me as you see fit."

His eyes narrowed and he reached out, taking her throat in his gloved hand. "Is this what you want?" The words were taunting as he forced her to lean back on the couch, her bound arms making her back arch involuntarily. He watched her face turn red once more, her amber eyes mostly closed as tears filled them. The contrast of her snow pale hair and her flushed face were indescribably satisfying.

She felt his hold tighten slightly and gritted her teeth. The tails at her side twitched erratically, making the padlocks on the boxes rattle. _He won't kill me! He can't! Not this quickly and not like this! He just got me!_ As these thoughts came, she felt his grip starting to loosen little by little. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes.

The end of his mask came within inches of her face, his golden eyes meeting her amber ones in an unblinking stare. "Don't tease me unless you're ready to deal with the consequences. Your punishment for wasting my time is simple: no food for two days. You'll get to watch Eri eat. You'll get to watch everyone else eat. You won't get anything yourself. Maybe that will teach you to not waste time."


	84. Chapter 81

NeonHorizon: I don't know why, but I seem to be hellbent on making Overhaul as creepy as possible. No idea why. Nightmare fuel. Oh! By the way, I started another story called Red Strings of Fate. It has Aizawa as the main love interest! So if that's your jam, I recommend checking it out! Enjoy the following nightmare fuel, everyone.

* * *

 _I shouldn't have let her go alone. I should have gone with her. No way! She would've been mad if I went with her! She's an independent woman!_ He clutched the side of his head, closing his eyes against the pain. "I shouldn't have left her alone…it's my fault. It's my fault!" _She wanted to go by herself so it would be a surprise!_

"You've got to hold it together better than that."

Twice opened one eye as he held his throbbing skull, seeing Dabi step into the hallway. "She's gone…because of me," he mumbled. _She would've hated me if I didn't let her go!_ The strain of having his mask off was taking its toll on him, but he was forcing himself to do it. In a terrible, twisted way, he was punishing himself for letting Yori get taken.

"Hey, why are you guys hanging out in the dark?" Toga peeked out at the other two and tilted her head. "What?"

"He's still sulking."

The girl sat beside him on the floor and leaned her head against his shoulder, a grin tugging at her lips. "We'll get her back. Yori-chan is my best friend! There's no way I'll let them keep her!"

"My soulmate…and she's gone because I didn't go with her! What if they kill her?!" _She's super tough! She can handle herself!_

Dabi rolled his eyes. "She's probably fine."

Toga waited for him to go before leaning down to Twice's ear. "You really like Yori-chan, don't you? I can tell!"

 _She makes me feel whole. She's the only one that can make me feel whole, even without my mask. I can't do this without her! Yeah I can! I can be strong even without her! I don't need her as long as I have my mask!_ He felt a burning sensation at the corners of his eyes as he dug his nails into his scalp. "I need…Yori," he stammered. "No one gets it! I can't live…I don't need her! I can't live without…yes, I can! I can't live without her!"

The girl frowned and lifted his mask from the floor. "I want her back, too. I barely even got any cuddles before they took her. It's not fair."

"It's not fair," he said through gritted teeth.

"Here we go." Toga forced his mask on over his head and was rewarded with a hug. She blushed red and smiled. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I got Yori the perfect present for when she comes back! You think she'll like it? She doesn't deserve anything after all of the work we're putting into this!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"A unicorn?"

Hiyori frowned, unsure of how a child Eri's age could not know what a unicorn was. "Okay, so…it's like…hm. A white horse with really pretty hair and it has a horn. It's a rare, magical animal and it makes people happy. It's like a symbol of happiness," she tried to explain.

Eri still looked puzzled. "It's pretty? And it has magic?"

"Right! Ah. One second." Hiyori got off of the bed, ignoring the hunger pains as she began to look through the various toys that littered the floor. Finally, she came across a particularly cutesy pink box and lifted it. "Here we go." She sat on the bed beside Eri again, carefully lifting her tails onto the bed as well.

The child accepted the box from her and stared down at it with wide eyes. "This is a unicorn? It's so pretty!"

"Right? I loved unicorns when I was your age." She could not help but smile when she saw the girl look at the toy with such amazement _. I never thought I'd get to see someone see a unicorn for the first time. It's almost more magical than the actual unicorn._

"It has a horn…just like you said." Eri tilted her head, studying the toy.

Hiyori took the box from her and set about opening it, releasing the horse's silky pale locks from their rubber band. "There we go. So…yeah. This. This is what you remind me of." She winced when she heard the bedroom door open.

The little girl's mouth trembled, nearly pulling into a smile. "I'm a unicorn?"

"That's right. You're magical and rare like a unicorn."

"What about you, Yori-san? Are you a unicorn?"

"Yori's a scorpion." The answer came from the open doorway. "Aren't you?"

Trying hard not to glare at Kurono, she attempted a half-smile. "You're right, Kurono-san. I'm definitely more of a scorpion instead of a unicorn."

"S-scorpion?" Eri appeared confused again and a little fearful now that Kurono was there. Both girls knew what time it was.

"Scorpions sting people and kill them. They're treacherous creatures, aren't they, Yori?" Kurono strode into the room now and turned his mask in her direction.

Still maintaining her half-smile, she nodded. "That's right, Kurono-san. Scorpions are bad. That's why people kill them." Turning to Eri, she tried to wordlessly express her sympathy. "Be good, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Come on, Eri." The man reached a gloved hand toward the child and pried the unicorn toy from her hands. Gripping her wrist, he pulled her away from Hiyori and led her out of the room, but left the door open.

Guilt settled heavily in the pit of the villain's empty, growling stomach. Over the past two days, she had gotten closer to Eri. She could see the pain and fear in the little girl's eyes every time the man came to the room so she used extra effort to try to comfort her. He would come to the room once a day and take the little girl away, always locking Hiyori in the room behind him. The child would return later that day with fresh tears in her eyes and new bandages on her arms and legs. At least Kurono had removed Hiyori's cuffs so she could hug Eri.

Hiyori wanted to ask Eri what happened, but she was hesitant. Asking her might make her upset. She always cried when she returned to the room and the first day she had gone to the corner, refusing to speak. The second day, she allowed Hiyori to hold her while she cried, but still refused to speak about what had happened. _They're hurting her. I don't know what they're doing, but…_

"Are you coming?"

Her head lifted and she met the golden stare of her captor. "Chisaki-san?"

The man stood just beyond the doorway, his gaze one of impatience. "Your punishment ended. It's been two days. Do you want to eat?" He saw her give a small nod. "Then come with me."

She got up and nervously approached him. When she moved, the padlocks on her stingers' cases clanked and it made her jump a little. "I'm sorry for the noise."

"It can't be helped." Overhaul moved aside for her to leave the room and began walking. His eyes wandered to her tails as she came up beside him. "You've been a good girl, haven't you?"

Her stomach twisted in knots when she heard him say this. Her interaction with him over the past two days had been minimal, but she could not forget that first day when he had grabbed her by the throat. "I'm wholly committed to serving you, sir."

He nodded once. "I knew you would be a good investment."

She tried to keep track of how to get back to the room in case she had to run. Glancing over at the man, she saw that he was still looking at her tails. "Shigaraki never knew how to put my talents to good use," she started. Swaying her tails a bit as she walked, she felt the tip of a stinger brush the cold metal. "I was...less of a second in command and more of a source of comfort."

"What exactly was your relationship with Shigaraki?"

Hiyori was led into the room where she had met him last time and felt her mouth water. The table between the couches was set with a meal that still steamed. "Toxicity…said it was similar to an arranged marriage," she confessed as he gestured for her to sit. She obeyed and used restraint as he sat across from her. As much as she wanted to devour the food in front of her, she knew that she needed to wait for him to say she could.

"You can eat now." Despite giving her permission, he still watched her closely. She was very careful about handling her chopsticks and ate with smaller bites, even though she had gone two days without food. Satisfied, he leaned back on the couch across from hers. "An arranged marriage?" She nodded once, chewing. "What did he have you do?"

She could feel the intensity of his stare, even with her head bowed. Pausing with her chopsticks above the rice, she frowned. "He…had me kill for him or play games with him," the woman began. "But…when he wanted affection, I would provide it. Things like…sleeping next to him or running my fingers through his hair…they always made him feel better when he needed it."

"I see."

 _If I wasn't one hundred percent sure that Tomura plans to kill you, I wouldn't be saying any of this. Even if I die, you'll die, too. All of this will die with us._ Hiyori offered him a small smile filled with false sweetness. "I like to make people feel happy. If I can make them happy, I'll do anything. But…I know that you don't like to be touched, Chisaki-san. So I won't attempt anything unless you ask."

Leaning forward, his elbows rested on his knees and he tilted his head slightly. "So if I told you to do something. Anything. You'd do as you're told?"

She felt her pulse quicken. The woman wanted to look away, but forced herself to continue to maintain eye contact with him. "That's right, Chisaki-san. Anything to make you happy."

"And you say that you're wholly committed to me."

"That's right." Dread settled in her stomach, mingling with what little food she had managed to eat before he began talking. Nausea was starting to bubble up as terrible thoughts popped into her head. Thoughts of him ordering her to boil off her flesh or cut off her own tails to save him the time and money.

His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward a little more. "If I told you to kill someone, you would." Hiyori gave a small nod. "And if I told you to fuck someone, you would. That's how loyal you claim to be."

A coldness settled over her, raising goose bumps on her bare arms. Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek as she gave another nod, her body subtly beginning to tremble. _No! No, no, no! No fucking way in hell! Don't do this!_ _ **Please**_ _don't do this! Anything but this! Please!_ Painful memories of the past began to push to the front of her mind and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "My loyalty…is absolute, Chisaki-san."

The man leaned back, apparently satisfied with her answer. There was a glimmer of mirth in his gaze as he gestured for her to continue eating. Seeing her spill soy sauce on her dress, the mirth turned to disgust. "I don't want that. You can relax." He saw her body language grow less tense and she chewed more carefully. "You're still sick. And now you'll need to be cleaned again."


	85. Chapter 82

NeonHorizon: I had **_way_ **too much fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Heh. You know, it's too bad. You're really… _just my type_ , Chisaki-san." Hiyori smirked, as she straddled his waist and pushed a stray lock of white hair behind her ear. Her right hand ran down his chest, feeling his muscles tense beneath her touch. His eyes closed, a shuddering breath being exhaled through his mask.

She could feel the heat of his body underneath her as she leaned down, bringing her lips next to his ear. Her fingers trailed up along the side of his neck and toyed with his short, brown hair. "Just my type. I like bad boys~"

When the female villain leaned back, his eyes opened again and a gloved hand darted up to grab her tie. He pulled her down again, his free hand moving to his mask as if to remove it. "No fucking chance!" Hiyori's left hand lifted and she shoved the knife deep into his shoulder to force him back.

Sitting up on his waist again, the pale-haired villain smirked once more and licked blood from her fingertips. "I don't get it. Himiko-chan makes it look so good, but it's just _salty_." The knife was pulled from his shoulder and she dragged the tip along his chest, slicing neatly through his shirt. His back arched slightly as his eyes closed against the pain in his shoulder.

She saw him struggling to get his hands together so he could remove his gloves, but she refused to let him. The venomous young woman lifted the blade over her head and began plunging it into his chest again and again. Hot crimson droplets splattered the front of her white dress and her glasses. She gritted her teeth and stared down at him, keeping her amber eyes locked on his golden ones.

"This is what happens! This is what happens to yakuza shits like _you_ that hurt my friends! If I could kill you and bring you back to kill you again, it wouldn't be enough! If I could shred your soul apart, it still wouldn't be enough!"

Overhaul struggled to lift a hand. A bare, glove-less hand. He reached for her throat with the intent to kill her, but a hand darted forward from over her shoulder and gripped his wrist. The man's eyes widened as his arm began to decay and crumble beneath the touch. His head shook violently, his body shuddering in agony underneath Hiyori.

"My girl…here you are," a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Tomura?!" Hiyori turned and everything changed. She was no longer straddling the corpse of Overhaul and was instead standing in front of Shigaraki in the bar. Her arms wrapped around him, tears of relief running down her face as he held her. "Tomura, I…I didn't think I'd ever see you again! Tomura!"

She snapped awake in Eri's room in bed. Hiyori stared up at the ceiling through teary eyes. A masked face suddenly blocked her view and she swiftly sat upright to lean away from the intruder. Standing off to the side of the bed was a very worried-looking Eri and a masked figure that she was becoming too accustomed to seeing. Hiyori was embarrassed to be seen with tears in her eyes so she quickly moved to wipe them away.

"Eri said that you needed help," Kurono started, his tone of irritation. "Why were you screaming "Tomura" in your sleep?"

 _Damn it._ She ran a hand through her hair and tried to give Eri a reassuring look. "I just…have night terrors sometimes. Sorry if I scared you, Eri-chan."

"I thought you were hurt…" the girl admitted. She climbed onto the bed, looking into Hiyori's slightly flushed face and seeing more tears form. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. No worries; I'll be fine. I'm just a little…unsettled." Hiyori lifted her gaze from the child to Kurono and her eyes narrowed into a glare. Her tails rose a little and smacked against the bed, making the padlocks clank. "You need something, Kurono-san?"

"Watch your tone." He went to the door, about to leave the room. "You already pissed him off by spilling that soy sauce earlier this week. You really want to push your luck?"

 _I wasn't talking to that bastard; I was talking to_ _ **you**_ She bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself not to speak. Shaking her head, the woman settled in as if to go back to sleep. "Thank you, Kurono-san."

Once the door was closed, Eri looked to Hiyori with concern. "Are you…are you really okay, Yori-san?"

"I'm going to be alright." She tried to smile, but it was difficult. "I've had night terrors since I was a little younger than you. They're just…like really, really bad nightmares. My mom used to have a way to make them go away without waking me up."

"What was it?"

The smile turned sad and she lowered her gaze to the cases over her stingers. "I don't know. She never told me. She didn't really have the chance to." Eri gave her a puzzled look and she reached for her toy unicorn near her pillow. Hiyori let her get close and she ran her fingers through the child's hair to try to make her feel better. "When I was around your age…I had a night terror when I was sleeping in my mom's bed with her. I didn't mean to, but I…did something bad. My stingers hurt her and put her into a sleep that she couldn't wake up from."

Having never had to explain death to anyone before, she was sure that this was probably the right way to explain it to a child. A look at Eri's face showed that she was wrong. Guilt settled in and she frowned. _I shouldn't have told her that. She understands, but now she looks like she's going to cry._

"Y-your mom…?"

"It's okay. She's in a better place," Hiyori tried to assure her.

"Do all of the people that die go to a better place?"

Hiyori used the sleeve of her new dress to wipe the girl's eyes. "Good people go to a better place. Probably. But definitely not bad people."

When Eri was taken from the room for her daily trip out of the room, the pale-haired villain lingered on the bed for a while. The dream had been so vivid that she could feel Overhaul's blood on her face and hands. If she concentrated, she could still remember the taste of it on her tongue.

She heard the door click unlocked and it opened. Amber eyes lifted to meet golden ones and she stood without being asked to. The woman approached with slow steps, cautious of getting close to him. "Hello, Chisaki-san. Are you having a good day?" she greeted him quietly.

"Eri tried to run," he stated bluntly. "Come with me."

Hiyori followed him down the corridor, glancing over her shoulder at the room. "She…tried to run away, sir?"

"She tried to run from the…treatment room." Overhaul glanced down at her as she came up beside him, walking with her head bowed submissively. His gaze calmly passed over her new dress, finding it more pleasing than the first.

After she had spilled soy sauce on her dress, he had sent her to take the hottest, most painful shower she had ever experienced and she was presented with a new dress. This one was the same length, same color, but had sleeves and buttoned up the front. In addition to the dress, she was also given a black tie and a short black vest to go over the dress. It gave her a rather professional look.

Walking alongside him, it took every ounce of self-control to not let herself smirk. Hiyori was remembering her dream. She was remembering the feeling of his blood splattering her face, the look of pure agony on his half-hidden face as she plunged the knife into his chest, the way his body bucked and writhed beneath her. The woman's tails swayed side to side in contentment and she allowed herself a small, sheepish sort of smile.

Unfortunately, he noticed it. "You seem to be in a good mood," he remarked.

Turning her smile toward him, she met his gaze directly and blushed faintly pink. "I was hoping that I would see you again soon, Chisaki-san. I enjoy your company."

This seemed to please him and he gave a short nod. "A professional environment like this is more suited to you, isn't it? I have to admit that you're good at what you do. Until today, Eri has been more compliant when it comes to her treatments. Her attitude has improved since you came here. I can't imagine what it was like for you to work in the squalor and chaos of the League of Villains."

 _It's not enough that you killed one of my friends, took off another friend's arm, and had me abducted. Of course not. No, go ahead and tell me more about how fucking_ _ **incompetent**_ _you think we are, you rude yakuza bastard._ Hiyori shifted her gaze to the hallway ahead of them and added a little sway to her hips as she walked. Her tails lifted slightly at the ends, curling the cases inward.

Clasping her hands behind her back, she shook her head. "I appreciate your kind words, sir, but that's not what I meant. When I said that I enjoy your company, I meant _you_ specifically. Chisaki-san, I enjoy spending time with you and learning more about you. You're…a very remarkable man. Powerful. Intelligent. You're very interesting. Really, I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life now."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Of course, sir. You know…Shigaraki's favorite thing about me was my tails, even though he knew how much I hate them. But you…actually want to help me." She smiled his way and saw his eyebrows raise slightly. "You want to cure me. And I can't wait to be able to repay you for your kindness."

Overhaul led the way to a door down the hall from Eri's and pushed open the door. Inside was a bedroom with sparse decoration, but with a bookshelf that appeared to be fully stocked. Sitting on the bedside table were a drinking cup and a familiar bottle that made Hiyori truly smile. "Once you're cured, you won't be leaving the base again."

"Chisaki-san? How will I be able to repay you? I pledged an oath to-"

"I'm going to make you perfect," he stated firmly. A gloved finger went beneath her chin to lift her face, making her meet his gaze. "You're going to become something precious and rare. Like a collectible. You don't share rare collectibles with the world; you keep them locked away to keep them clean."

A chill ran down her spine upon hearing these words, but she maintained eye contact with him. _I fucking hate you. I want to tear off that stupid fucking mask and cough into your open mouth._ Her lips curled into a large smile and lifted a hand as if to touch him, but paused before getting too close. "Chisaki-san…thank you."

He nodded toward the bottle. "Chrono said that this was your favorite drink so I had someone track it down. My gift to you."

"I can't tell you how much this means to me." She was released and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ah…sir? Eri-chan's treatments. What is she being treated for? If you don't mind me asking. I've just noticed the bandages and…"

Overhaul had walked to the doorway and paused when she asked this. Looking at her over his shoulder, he simply replied, "She's sick."


	86. Chapter 83

NeonHorizon: By the way...I notice that a lot of people just call Hiyori "Yori" when they leave reviews. Since everyone calls her that (you happy readers and the League of Villains), what would you think if I just started calling her "Yori" in the story? I'm not sure. I just thought that since most of you call her "Yori"...

* * *

Chisaki was not an gullible man. Despite her best efforts to play the role of a doe-eyed, submissive woman, he could see past Yori's act. No one would submit that quickly after having pledged their loyalty to someone else. Fearful or not, most people would continue to fight tooth and nail to try to escape. That was what he had expected. It was what he had prepared for.

Not to say that he disliked her compliance. Hearing those honeyed words from her lips brought him pleasure, but it was a hollow pleasure. The hatred and anger could still be seen in her eyes when she looked at him. He could feel her disdain for him every time she spoke.

Leaning back on the couch, he closed his eyes. Stealing your enemy's "wife" was an old tactic for intimidation. It was meant to make the enemy feel powerless or at least make them more compliant. That was part of his intent. Without their second in command, the League of Villains was less sure of itself. He noticed it when he spoke to the two members that he was borrowing from Shigaraki.

The girl called Toga seemed a little less enthusiastic than when he first encountered her. Twice, who had been so talkative and almost hyper when they first met, was quiet. Toga would steal glances at him every so often and offer reassuring touches to his arm. It came as no surprise that the man was so effected by Yori's absence. Chisaki had seen the way he acted around the pale-haired woman.

He knew how she felt about the League of Villains and he knew how she felt about him. The other part of his intent was to truly bring her over to his side. Her interactions with Eri were proving beneficial until this day. The little girl had started cooperating more and cried less. Even Kurono said that Yori was becoming a good asset.

Chisaki was determined to make her false love for him real. Her words would hold real admiration for him and she would truly become grateful for everything that he was doing for her. He was confident that her attitude would change once she was rid of those disgusting tails and her sickness was cured. She would become pure, clean.

Imagining her without those two extra appendages, he felt a spike of pleasure. The surgery would leave a scar on her lower back, but she would wear it like a badge of honor. A marking to show how pure she was. A marking of wellness. She would be so grateful to be rid of them, she would have no choice but to truly fall for him.

A fantasy came to mind, in which she now stood in front of him. He could picture grabbing her by her tie, pulling her down so she was forced to look him in the eyes. He would see the desire and admiration in her gaze, the rosy tint of her cheeks. His gloved fingers would thread into her hair and he would smell the clean, fresh scent of her shampoo. Pure. She would be pure and clean. Just for him. Imagining his fingers sliding to the back of her head, he thought about pushing her down onto her knees in front of him. Slender fingers, trembling with anticipation, would reach for his belt.

His fingers, in reality, curled and his hands formed fists. His hips involuntarily bucked forward as the fantasy continued. Chisaki was wrenched back to reality when he heard a tentative knock at the door. He opened his eyes and adjusted his position, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Come in."

 **Shift P.O.V**

It was a cruel sort of torment. Hiyori was sitting on the bed with a book in her hands, her eyes occasionally flitting to the bottle on the bedside table. The thought of her bitter, burning, perfect beverage so close was tantalizing. Shaking her head, she returned her gaze to the book.

Something was bothering her. _He said that Eri's treatments are for her sickness. So…her quirk. Is he trying to "cure" her quirk, too?_ Her eyes narrowed as she flipped the page, her teeth gently sinking into the inside of her cheek. _Her quirk has something to do with her horn, doesn't it? But I haven't seen anything around her horn when she comes back; just bandages on her arms and legs._

Leaning back against the wall, she sighed and closed her eyes. Whatever her treatments were, they were hurting her. That was all that really mattered. A little girl was being hurt for something that she could not control. It angered Hiyori to think of Overhaul forcing his own desires on other people. Causing unnecessary pain to innocents.

 _I wonder how everyone else is doing. I hope Toxicity isn't causing too much trouble. I hope Tomura is alright._ She remembered the last time she had seen the blue-haired villain and felt warmth flood her cheeks. The memory of touching his bare chest beneath his shirt made her pulse quicken. _He's…getting brave._

The lock on the door clicked and Kurono let himself into the room. Only when it was closed, did he slide his mask off and turn his dark, narrow eyes to the woman. "You look comfortable," he remarked, crossing to the side of the bed.

"Chisaki-san locked me in. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do." She closed her book and glared back at him. "Why are you here?"

He lifted the bottle from the bedside table and held it up, tilting it to check the amount. "You haven't had any of this?"

"Sorry, but I don't trust it. Someone else opened it and I know how much you people like to drug me." There was venom in her tone as she pushed up her glasses.

The pale-haired man was unfazed by her tone and unscrewed the cap. "Kai wanted the first glass for himself."

Hiyori watched him pour a small amount into the cup and frowned. "I don't really feel like drinking. Sorry." To her surprise, he lifted the cup to his lips and downed the alcohol in one gulp. With a straight face, he proceeded to pour himself some more. _So it's true what they say. Psychopaths like bitter flavors._

"You're going to wish you had some," Kurono taunted, giving the bottle a shake. "Come on. Kai went through the trouble of getting this for you. He doesn't give presents like this to just anybody."

"I feel so special and loved…" she muttered, taking the bottle. She brought it to her lips and drank, ignoring the man's satisfied smirk. Licking droplets from her lips when she lowered the bottle, she saw him watching her. "What?"

"I've never met a girl that can hold her liquor like you can. It's freakish."

She snorted and shook her head. "Oh...Kurono-san. Don't act like you're not turned on." The villain laughed quietly and was startled to actually see him crack a small smile. _Huh. I forgot that he actually looks cute when he smiles._

The calm, almost friendly atmosphere was shattered when the door opened again. Hiyori instantly tensed at the appearance of Overhaul and set the bottle down on the bedside table. She saw his golden eyes narrow upon her for a moment before shifting to Kurono. The level of anger that she saw in the man's face was enough to make her start shaking.

"I need to speak to her alone, Chrono. Wait in the hallway. You can continue… _socializing_ …when I'm done."

The second that Overhaul opened the door, the other man hurried to put on his mask. Now his expression was hidden, but it was clear from his posture that he knew that something bad was going to happen. If not to him, then to Hiyori. Nonetheless, he did nothing to help her. He obeyed the command and left the room.

Hiyori stood, trying to ignore the fear that was forming in the pit of her stomach. "Chisaki-san…? Is everything-?" She winced as a gloved hand tightly gripped her upper arm. "Chisaki-san?"

"You think that I'm on the same level as Shigaraki, don't you? You think that you can make a fool of me. Why was he alone in here with you?"

"Wh-what?" She cried out in pain as the hold on her arm tightened. "Ngh! I'm sorry! Chisaki-san, I'm sorry! He let himself in and-!"

"Don't lie to me." He gave her a hard push, sending her sprawling on the bed and almost knocking her glasses off. "Why did you let him in? Were you lonely? Is that it?"

"No, I…I'm serious! He let himself into the room! I…can't stand him!" Hiyori's tails twitched furiously in panic as she saw his gaze roam along her figure. _What the hell?! What the hell is going on? Is he seriously this pissed off about it? It's not like he didn't send Kurono to flirt with me and abduct me before! Shit! He looks really pissed off!_ The pale-haired woman closed her eyes, feeling tears starting to form. She was starting to truly fear that he would kill her.

Staring down at her, seeing the way that she trembled, he felt a rush of satisfaction. Overhaul leaned down, his gloved fingertips closing on the frame of her glasses. He drew them off of her face and set them aside, all the while feeling her body shake beneath his touch. A gloved hand ran through her hair, sending up the clean aroma of her shampoo.

Hiyori's eyes opened a little, her vision blurry. She could see that his gaze was fixed on her face, his stare softening ever so slightly when he realized that she was looking at him. "…I'm…sorry…Chisaki-san…"

A knee planted between her legs, causing a slight pull in the fabric of her dress. "Your loyalty is absolute." He saw her nod vigorously in response. Gloved fingertips trailed along the side of her face, watching her hesitantly lean into his touch. She bit her lower lip, eyes half-closing at the warmth felt through the gloves. "Your loyalty to _me_ is absolute. You're mine."

"Y-yes. I'm…yours." The words made her stomach turn. There was no warmth behind what he was saying or what he was doing. The look in his eyes was one of want, but by no means did it hold any romantic feelings. She began to lift a hand, but stopped her fingertips from making contact with him. A simple gesture, meant to show that she wanted to touch him, but would abstain for his comfort.

She was shocked when one hand gripped hers. The fabric of his gloves slid against her skin as he held onto her hand. He leaned down, golden eyes still locked onto her amber ones. _I want to slash open your throat and use your blood to dye this stupid fucking dress you put me in! I want to smack that mask off of you and use it to bust out all of your teeth!_ Blushing, she let her lips curl into a partial smile and she shyly looked away.

He saw this and the hand in her hair slowly drew back. The covered fingertips trailed down the side of her face and lightly moved across her throat before he got off of the bed. His eyes narrowed and he looked to the open bottle of alcohol. "No more of that. Do you understand? If I catch you alone with him-"

"I won't…I promise, Chisaki-san." Only when he was gone and she was locked in the room alone again, did she let herself relax. _That bastard. I'll kill him. I just need to plan. I can't let him kill me first and leave Eri alone with these creeps. I'm not leaving this place without her._


	87. Chapter 84

"No one's said anything about Yori-chan. Are you sure she's supposed to be there?" Toga's expression was one of boredom as she spoke on the phone.

At her side, Twice was silent. He had started talking less since the disappearance. Not out of weakness. It was more out of necessity. His fear was that if he allowed himself to talk like usual, he might let something slip that no one needed to hear. Things about Yori. Things about how he missed her and about how they were going to rescue her.

The girl rolled her eyes as she listened to Dabi remark that Yori was probably being hidden from them and that was why no one mentioned her. "But you'd think they'd say _something_!"

Twice turned his head in Toga's direction now, hearing the frustration in her tone. He was wearing his mask so his expression was hidden, but Toga knew how he felt. It was uncanny how well she could actually read people. She knew that he missed Yori and she kept trying to reassure him that they would find their friend.

His hands lifted to remove his mask, not wanting to voice a conflicting sentence to what he needed to say. "She's there…" he spoke up.

"Huh?" The blonde girl began to grin, a rosy blush rising to her cheeks. "Did you see Yori-chan?!"

"No…a _dress_...I saw someone carrying a dress today...while we were there." The man held his head in his hands, gritting his teeth as his anxiety fluctuated. "They had a white dress…and we haven't seen any women there. Yori's there."

Toga held the phone away from her as shouting erupted from it. "Whaaat? Toxicity-san? Yeah. Yep. Okay." She held the phone out to Twice and her grin spread wider as he took it. "You're so lucky! Toxicity-san wants to talk to you!"

"…yeah…?" he answered.

" ** _Boy_**! If you know that they have that offspring of darkness then I demand that you rescue her at once! No daughter of mine will rot away in the hands of _yakuza scum_ like them!" Toxicity bellowed at him.

"It's not that easy…we don't know where she is."

"Listen to me, young man!" There was a pause, sounds of a brief struggle, and then ragged breathing. "Save her. I'm putting all of my faith in you. Of all of her friends, I know that you can do this. Please. Don't let her die." His voice was significantly weaker now.

The muscles in his jaw clenched and he pulled on his mask again. "Don't worry, Toxicity! I've got a plan and everything! We'll see if I can even find her."

"When we see Yori-chan, we'll give her a hug for you, Toxicity-san!" Toga chimed in.

"Awww! I want to do more than give her a hug, Toga! I want to snuggle with her! Don't look at me like that; I'm not some kind of softie!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

It took a lot of effort to not fantasize about revenge again. As much as she wanted to indulge in a daydream about killing her captor, she knew that she needed to focus on other things. For instance, Eri. The little girl cried and hugged her when she was returned to the child's room the next day. It hurt to see her so upset and she could only imagine how it must have felt for her to be locked alone in that room.

 _What was it like before I came here? Did she have a caregiver before me?_ She frowned to herself as she ran the brush along the girl's long, pale hair. "Eri-chan, you're lucky you have such nice hair. I wish mine was wavy like this."

Eri looked up from the picture book in her hands and her eyes were wide. "But…your hair is pretty, too, Yori-chan."

"It's boring," she argued. "Straight. Yours has this nice texture to it." She saw the little girl's mouth curl into a bashful smile as Eri bowed her head. "Like a unicorn mane."

"Mane? Um…that's…the hair?" She reached for the toy unicorn by her side and held it up, curiously tilting her head.

"Yep. This part here. It's silky and pretty, isn't it?" Eri nodded and looked at the toy. "Your hair is like that, too." She finished brushing Eri's hair and half-smiled. "So…do you want me to braid it now? Chisaki-san let me have some hairbands. I can style yours for you, if you'd like."

The little girl nodded cheerfully and put her back to Hiyori so the woman could braid her hair. As Hiyori's fingers began to separate strands of hair, Eri's gaze shifted to the tails curled up on the bed beside her. She reached over with hesitation and let her fingertips rest on the cold metal box that encased the left stinger. "Does it still hurt…?"

Hiyori paused and looked down at the metal case. "Yeah. It hurts a little. But…Chisaki-san said that it's just temporary. Until the surgery." She finished one braid and put on a smile. "That's one. I just need to get the other side." The woman tensed as she felt the warmth of fingers on her tail. "Eri-chan?"

"This is fur…right? It's soft."

"Heh. Yeah. One of my friends said it's like a cat's fur. They said I was like a scorpion-cat," she joked, laughing quietly.

"I don't think you're like a scorpion…" Eri started. "You're more like a cat, Yori-san. You're nice and you're warm and-"

The door opened and the child tensed. Hiyori swiftly finished braiding her hair before turning her attention to the visitor. Kurono's mask turned from Eri to her and tilted slightly. "Need anything?" he asked.

 _Why is he being so nice?_ She frowned and glanced down at Eri. "Can I get some books from my room, Kurono-san?"

He moved aside and gestured for her to follow him. "Eri, stay there."

The door was closed and locked behind Hiyori. It was nothing unusual. Every time that door was closed, it was locked. However, the second that it happened this time, she started to get an anxious feeling in her stomach. She kept at least a foot of distance between herself and Kurono as they walked down the hallway toward her room.

She barely made it to the door before she felt a hand close on her upper arm and she was thrown to the floor. Hiyori instinctively covered her face with a hand, while trying to push herself back up, but felt a strong kick to her abdomen that forced the air from her lungs. Her tails smacked against the floor, the metal cases clanging loudly, and she gritted her teeth against the pain. The woman glared up at Kurono through teary eyes, her thoughts a jumble of agony and retaliation. Without her stingers, she had very little to defend herself. She had a small amount of experience in hand to hand combat, but not a lot.

The man removed his mask and leaned down, the corner of his lip twitching up into a smirk. "You look surprised."

"Fucking _psycho_! What the hell are you doing?!" The tip of his boot connected with her stomach again and she yelped. _What the hell?! I have to do something, but damn it! My stingers are locked in these stupid cases! What am I going to do?_ Hiyori twisted up into a crouched position, keeping her bright amber eyes fixed upon his dark ones. Her tails dragged over the floor, the metal cases scraping over the tiles.

To her complete horror, two more men came around the corner. The next several minutes were a blur of pain and blood, mounting until the worst came. A boot slammed down on her tail, just before the part where it split into two. She screamed, tears pouring down her face and mixing with the blood that leaked from her nose and mouth. Hiyori struggled, clawing at the floor and desperately trying to drag herself away.

He kept her tail pinned down and grabbed the case around her right stinger. Moving his hand to the actual tail, he held it with both hands and cruelly bent it in half, slowly. Her screams grew louder, her vision turning white and every nerve in that tail on fire. He finally forced it to fold in half and there was a loud snap of bone. Hiyori lowered her face to the floor, sobbing in agony, and he reached for the other one. The pain became too much after the second break and she lost consciousness.

When she woke, her limp body was being lifted and she saw Kurono's mask hovering above her face. The man was carrying her through the now open doorway. She tasted blood and the warm, wetness on her face told her that it was all over her mouth and nose as well as running from a gash above her left eyebrow. Moving hurt. Breathing hurt. The best that she could do to show her fury was glare up at Kurono through his mask.

"You thought a couple days without food was enough for rejecting him?" he taunted in a low tone. "Kai's never put this much effort into trying to get a woman before. He made you an offer and you just rejected it. What kind of heartless bitch would reject a "single dad" anyway?" He brought her over to the bed and set her onto the mattress, earning an agonized cry from her lips. "Think long and hard about it the next time you consider rejecting him, princess. And if you tell him that I had anything to do with this, I'll make your life hell. If you think this was bad, imagine it happening in front of the kid."

Hiyori licked blood from her lips, her breathing ragged. She saw him leave, heard the door lock, and realized that she would not be seeing Eri again that day. It was for the best. She did not want Eri to see her this way. Tears ran from the corners of her eyes as she closed them, her hands curling into fists. Everything was hurting, but the worst was her tails. Even the tiniest amount of movement sent a burst of pain racing along her tails.

 _That fucking psycho. He…did something to them. He could've killed me and he didn't give a shit._ She lifted a trembling hand and saw blood on her palm. When she struggled to push herself up onto her elbows, she was horrified by the amount of blood and dirt on her dress. Collapsing onto her back again, she sobbed. _Overhaul is going to kill me now. This is the end. Killed by that mysophobic sociopath because I got beaten up and bled on this stupid fucking dress. What's going to happen to Eri?_

She was unsure of how much time passed before the door unlocked. Hiyori's body tensed as the door opened, sending a fresh wave of pain through her nerves. The woman's trembling grew worse as she cried, unable to stop herself from this display of weakness. Her eyes remained closed. If death was going to take her, she was going to attempt to maintain some dignity. Looking on as she died would only induce more panic.

"Who did this?" The man's voice was soft as he approached the side of her bed. His footsteps stopped just short of a foot away. "Who did this to you?" he repeated, his tone shifting to anger.

Hiyori forced herself to open her eyes now and she stared up at the masked man through her tears. "T-two men…wearing suits. Ngh. One of them had…short black hair…that was spiky. The other one…had longer hair that was pulled back." She saw Kurono standing in the hallway beyond and hated that the sight of him made her shiver.

Overhaul turned away from the bed to look at Kurono and someone else that was further back. "Find them. I'm going to deal with this myself." As his head turned back to Hiyori, his gaze slid along her prone form. "Everyone was warned not to damage you. I won't tolerate this."

"I'm sorry, Chisaki-san…I'm sorry…" She saw him reach toward her and instinctively winced. Thankfully, his gloved fingers paused inches away from her face as his eyebrows furrowed. _I'm covered in blood. He can't touch me. I can see hives breaking out on his arms just from looking at me._

The man took a step back from the bed, his arms crossing as he rubbed at the bumps forming on his exposed forearms. His eyes remained on her as he did this, flitting from the woman's bruised, bleeding face down to her stained dress and then to the tails resting beside her on the mattress. He took another step back, his eyes widening. "Chrono, take her to get cleaned up. I don't want to look at her like this; it makes my stomach turn."

She saw the unmistakable disgust in his gaze as he turned away and she felt a flicker of satisfaction. _As long as I'm dirty like this, he can't even get close to me. I might feel happier about it if I wasn't in so much pain. My tails have never felt like this before. I think Kurono broke them._ Hiyori watched her captor walk to the doorway as Kurono approached to lift her off the bed.

"What do you want me to do with her after that? Should I lock her in here again?"

Still rubbing at his arms, he glared in their direction. "Bring her to me when she's clean. Don't miss anything; I want her as clean as possible. Tell them to use disinfectant if they have to."


	88. Chapter 85

"...I am here..."

* * *

 _My flesh is burning. I want to gut you. I want to tear out Kurono's eyes and force them down your throat. You…will never know…how much I want to_ _ **end**_ _you._ Hiyori's lips were in a straight line as she tried to hide her hatred. The hand gripping her upper arm loosened when they approached the couch and Kurono backed away to let her sit.

Across the table from her, her "gracious host" was hesitant to get closer. Golden eyes looked her up and down, skimming over her injuries. Only when he was satisfied that they were clean enough, did he signal for them to be left alone. Once the door was closed, Overhaul leaned forward to look at her more closely. His eyes narrowed as he tilted his head. "Your tails are crooked."

"I think they're broken, Chisaki-san." Each time she moved her tails, she felt a fresh wave of pain from the appendages. It was enough to make her nauseous. If she threw up now, it would stain her new dress and he would become angry again.

"You hate your tails. So it doesn't matter if they're broken or not. They won't even be an issue after your surgery; I'm going to have them burned after the amputation." Their eyes met and he moved forward a little more. "You don't mind a little pain until they're gone."

"I don't mind." Hiyori bit the inside of her cheek, trying to fight the urge to lunge at him and attack. She was weak from pain, but she still felt that bitter, unbridled hatred for the man. The way he treated Eri, the way that he called her quirk a disease, his plans for her, the way he spoke about the League of Villains, everything that he had done to her friends. When she looked at him, she did not see a man. She saw the worst monster she had ever met. Even worse than her cruel relatives and her mother's husband. This man did not deserve to live.

"I got you some gifts." Overhaul waited until she gave him a curious look before continuing. "I wanted to wait until you were cured, but I think that now would be fine, too." He stood and walked to a table behind the couch. When he set it down in front of her, his eyes were still narrowed. "Open it."

The box was medium-sized and metal with a latch at the front. The pale-haired woman could not help frowning down at the object before her. _What is this? What would he be giving me?_

"Is there a problem? You don't look happy." When she lifted her gaze to his again, he tilted his head and gestured at the box. "This will make you happy. Open the box and take a look."

Swallowing her anger and fear, Hiyori obeyed. Inside lay a pair of long white gloves and a mask similar to his, but smaller. She lifted it first and turned it over in her hands. Words had been inscribed on the mouthpiece and onto the straps that would hold it in place, but they did not concern her as much as the two padlocks. _He's…going to put this on me and lock it_ , she quickly realized. Her heart raced as he strode around to the back of the couch. _Why? Why is this happening?_ It was gently taken from her hands and he slipped it on over her mouth and nose, pulling it tight with the straps.

"Put on your gloves," he ordered, his own mask hovering just above her shoulder. "I want to see how they look."

"Yes, Chisaki-san." By now, she was starting to tremble. Not just with fear though. She was furious that he was doing this to her. He was locking away another part of her, sealing it off and taking control of it. Doubtless, he would be in charge of the keys to her mask. He would be in charge of deciding when she could eat or drink. If he got angry at her now, he could very easily starve her.

Hearing the locks click one by one, she slipped the gloves on over her hands and forearms. They reached past her elbows and the material felt cold. It gave off a strong detergent sort of scent that she could smell even through the mask. A content sigh could be heard from behind her and she tensed. "Chisaki-san?"

He came around the couch and seated himself beside her before reaching over for her right hand. Taking the gloved appendage in his own, he turned it and marveled at the tautness of the pale fabric over her fingers. "Perfect fit." Lifting his eyes to hers, he saw Hiyori's face contort into what he figured was probably a smile. The corners of her eyes crinkled as if she was smiling. "Aren't you happy?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded. "I'm…really happy, Chisaki-san. Thank you so much." Her stomach twisted in anger and disgust. _Why are you doing this?! Why are you making me wear this mask and why would you make me wear these gloves?_

As if he could see the question in her eyes, Overhaul lifted her gloved hand and brought it to the side of his face. Half-closing his eyes now in pleasure, he felt her covered fingertips caress his temple and the upper part of his cheek. "I knew that you wanted to touch me. This is the only way that you can do it. Aren't you happy?" he spoke again.

Hiyori nodded and lifted her other hand to his hair, gently running her gloved fingers through the short, brown locks. _I want to kill you. I want to kill you in the worst, most painful way that I can. I want to think of new ways to kill you that no one has ever used before. I want people to hear about your death and fucking cringe!_ Leaning forward, she softened her gaze. "I wish…that I could kiss you, Chisaki-san."

"No." He drew closer, letting the side of his mask brush against hers in a bizarre variation of nuzzling. "This will have to do."

"This mask…?"

"I don't want you to breathe the same air as those others. I'm going to make you pure and clean. You might as well get used to this mask now." Staring down at her, he enjoyed her touch for a moment longer. The feeling of her covered her fingers trailing through his hair, caressing the side of his face. Those gloved fingertips running along the side of his neck and sending a shiver down his spine.

When he abruptly leaned forward and grabbed her mask, she winced. The straps were held tightly and the man glared at her from behind his own mask. "Chisaki-san, did I do something-?"

"I want more." His fingers worked at the straps and unlocked the padlocks behind her head with an urgency that made her wish he would keep it on. It soon fell away and Hiyori flushed pink, turning her head to the side. "Look at me." Gloved fingers lifted her chin, forcing the pale-haired villain to look him in the eyes. Her glasses were removed, neatly folded with one hand, and set aside on the coffee table. "I want more," he repeated. "You swore an oath to do whatever it took to make me happy, didn't you? And you're so clean right now. So clean that you look like you've never even been outside."

Hiyori's tails were still throbbing with pain, but twitched anxiously at his words. _What is he going to do?!_ He gripped her wrist with his free hand and set her fingers on his belt. _No. No fucking way! There is no way that this is happening!_ She began to stammer an excuse, tried to pull her hand away, and found his fingers tangling in her pale locks.

The female villain was dragged on top of him so she straddled his waist. Her free hand planted against his chest to keep him at a distance, but she could still feel his hips buck upwards and something rubbed between her legs. _No! No, no, no! Not this! Anything but this!_ The cool metal of his mask brushed over the side of her neck, making her shiver.

Five days. A pattern of unending terror. After the day of her beating in the hallway, Overhaul kept her away from Eri. It was said that the child should not see her caretaker in such rough shape, but Hiyori knew the real reason. He did not want to share her, even if it was with a child who she was supposed to take care of.

Hiyori would wake in the morning, alone in her designated bedroom. She would be alone and hungry until Overhaul deemed it appropriate to unlock her mask. Then she would be allowed to eat and drink, but the mask was replaced once her meals were finished and she had washed her face. After that, it was only removed if he needed her face free for his own purposes. Her hatred grew for the first two or three days, but then numbness began to set in.

Staring vacantly at the wall across from her bed, she chewed at her lower lip behind her mask. _The girl. Eri-chan. Alone. All alone in that room._ She bowed her head, amber eyes wide and watery. The thought of the child being locked alone in her room broke Hiyori's heart. The last time she had been forced to part from the child, it was as punishment for Eri trying to run away. The little girl probably thought that she had done something wrong again. That this was her fault. _You're innocent. It's not your fault. It's…_ _ **my**_ _fault._

Closing her eyes, she smothered a sob by biting her lip harder. _I shouldn't have rejected Chisaki. So nice. So alone. So, so alone. So clean. Chisaki just wants to fix me. I'm going to get fixed. Tomorrow's the day. My tails gone. My disease cured. I'll be pure and clean just for him._ Tears ran from her eyes, spilling over the mask and running along the curve around her mouth and nose. _I'm…so happy…I could die._

The past five days had been torment. Besides the long moments of isolation, Hiyori suffered through whatever Overhaul ordered her to do. Things that made her stomach turn. Things that made her sobbing grow worse when she thought of them. There were still impressions on her hips from where he had held her too tightly as well as fading bruises on her neck and shoulder. Kurono took every chance to abuse her tails.

Tilting her head back, her body shook as she openly began to cry. _I'm so happy…I can die! Can I die?! Let me die! I just want to die! Please let me die! I don't…ever want anyone to see me again…_ Wrapping her arms around herself, she dug at her own flesh through her gloves. She tore her nails down her upper arms, screaming into her mask and slamming the back of her head against the wall behind her. _Just die! Die, die, die! Just let me die! I want to die! Why won't I die?!_

The lock on the door clicked and she instinctively flinched away. Curled up in a ball near her pillow, she tried to bury her face in the pale fabric of it. There was no hiding from this visitor. A man in a plain black suit entered the room with the biggest grin she had ever seen. Color flooded his cheeks as he neared her and she soon found him grabbing her wrist. In his free hand, he held a long, black coat with a hood that was vaguely familiar.

"Here you are, Yori-chan! Awww! Look at what they've done to you! Don't worry; I am here! Heehee! Put this on!" When she sat motionless, he had to roughly put her arms into the sleeves and closed the coat, pulling the hood up over her hair. He struggled to get her to stand and began dragging her out of the room.

Hiyori said nothing. She stared at the man, confused, but she was not about to stop him if he planned to kill her. She wanted to save Eri, but she was in no condition to do so. The child would probably be better off without her at this rate. _If I die…if I disappear...Chisaki will move on, won't he? He'll find another girl to watch Eri-chan. Someone stronger than me. Someone better than me. Anyone would be better than me._

By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that the man had actually managed to get her out of the labyrinth of corridors. By some miracle, no one had seen them. They were now outside, in a dark alley, and the man gave her another grin before disappearing.

The pale-haired villain took a shaky breath and felt a hand grip hers, drawing her attention to someone behind her in the alley. A look over her shoulder showed a man wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a medical mask over the lower half of his face. The eyes that looked down at her were brown and full of a warmth that made her begin crying again.

Her arms wrapped around the man and he patted her back. "There, there, my dear. It's alright now; I'm here. We need to hurry before they notice that you're missing. Twice can only distract them for so long and young Toga will need to drop her disguise. Shall we?"

 _Compress-san…?_ Hiyori's eyes widened, but she nodded. She let him lead her down the alley in the darkness and bowed her head. Clutching his hand, she trembled and flinched at every loud sound they encountered. The alley let out into a crowded shopping area and it was early evening so there were many things to make her jumpy. She was unable to look at him again. It felt like he could see everything she had done, reflected in her eyes.

Her teeth sank into the inner part of her cheek as Compress asked her questions about what had happened to her. This went on for several minutes. She could not bring herself to answer. To describe it would be too painful. She was afraid to even speak. Just opening her mouth made her anxious because it reminded her of being alone with Overhaul. It made her stomach turn.

Compress was on his phone now. "I'm afraid I don't know what happened to her, but Yori-san isn't speaking. She won't even look at me. Something isn't right. She has a mask and something kind of boxes on her tails. They're all locked. _He_ will have to take care of them."


	89. Chapter 86

_"...my girl...what did he do to you...?"_

* * *

When he saw her, he felt an instant tightening in his chest as he came to realize what she had endured. Shigaraki knew that Overhaul had taken her for malevolent purposes, but to see her now was enough to make him want to throw aside their plans and end the man. This was not the girl that had slept next to him on the couch. The girl who was his second in command, his support.

This girl looked pitiful. She was standing beside Compress, clutching his arm tightly and keeping her head bowed. The hood was pulled up on the coat that Shigaraki had sent for her, but even that was unable to hide the fact that she was crying. Tears were streaming down her pale face, speckling her glasses and sliding around the plague mask fixed firmly over her nose and mouth. Behind her, he could see that her stingers were hidden inside of metal cases, padlocks in place to keep her from getting them free.

The blue-haired villain gritted his teeth at the sight of her trembling and his fingers flexed. He fought the urge to start scratching his neck and instead did the next thing that came naturally. Crossing the room in a few steps, his arms wrapped tightly around her and he held her to his chest. His teeth closed on his lower lip as he gnawed at it, blood soon filling his mouth. The pain was only a temporary distraction, but it at least made him feel the slightest bit better.

"My girl…what did he do to my girl? You're shaking…" Shigaraki felt the edge of her mask digging into his shoulder, felt her body trembling violently in his embrace as muffled sobs came from behind the mask.

"She hasn't spoken once since we left," Compress informed him. "I don't know what happened exactly, but the first thing we need to do is get those boxes and that mask off of her."

Behind Shigaraki, Dabi tilted his head at the predicament. "You think I could burn the straps on the mask?" he asked.

"No, no. I think that this is a job best suited for Shigaraki," the older man answered. "After all, we don't want her to be hurt any more; she's been through enough."

Lifting a hand, Shigaraki pulled her hood back and then clasped all five fingers around the top padlock and then the second one. Both came apart easily and fluttered to the floor as dust. Her mask slid from her face, hitting the floor with a heavy clanking sound. The girl buried her face in his shoulder, her hands gripping tightly to his shirt. "Yori…my poor girl…what did he do to you?"

She shook her head, tears wetting the male villain's shirt. Her tails swayed, the metal casings scraping over the floor. It was now that all eyes went to her tails and Spinner hissed in sympathy. The long coat hid the upper part of her tails, but it was still very clear that the appendages had been broken. They were crooked and through the pale fur that covered them, the flesh was red and swollen. There were various cuts along the length of her tails, some fresh and some a bit older.

"He's gonna pay," Dabi muttered, eyeing the numerous injuries. "Damn it."

"What do you want to do, Shigaraki? Can we go after him now?" Spinner looked between the other three villains, eager for revenge.

Shigaraki let the pale-haired girl continue to cry into his shoulder, carefully keeping himself from touching her with all of his fingers. He held her, taking a moment to enjoy their reunion; even if it was bittersweet. Eventually, he loosened his hold and gripped her wrist with his thumb and first two fingers.

She was still trembling when he led her to the other room and ordered her to sit on the couch. Any sudden movements from him or Dabi made her flinch and he could only guess what sort of torture she might have endured from Overhaul. Removing her coat only made his blood boil more. There were bruises on her neck and shoulder, in the clear shape of finger impressions.

He grabbed her hands, scowling down at the gloves she was wearing, and tried to pull them off. Yori fought against him, whimpering and eyes wide behind her glasses. He managed to get them off and grabbed both of her hands, keeping his little fingers extended outward. "Yori." She shook her head, trying desperately to pull her hands back. The second that he brought her hands to his face, she released a small scream.

"What the hell did he do to her?" Dabi muttered.

Shigaraki's eyes narrowed as she drew back against the couch, her head bowed and her eyes closed tightly to avoid looking at him. He hated seeing her this way. He hated that she screamed when she touched him. _This isn't my Yori. He ruined her. He broke my girl._ His gaze flitted to Dabi now. "Hold her down."

"She's going to scream again."

"I don't care." The tightness in his chest increased as Dabi pinned her against the couch cushion. She was whimpering, sobbing, as she thrashed to get free. Shigaraki knelt on the other cushion and gripped the first metal case. She tried to whip her tail out of his grasp, but the broken appendage caused her so much pain that she began to scream in agony. He made quick work of destroying the case with his quirk and saw the girl's stinger gleaming with dark venom. "Hold this."

Dabi frowned, but took her tail as gently as possible without getting stung. Once the second case was off, he and Shigaraki both moved away from her quickly to avoid being injected with venom. Unfortunately, the dark-haired villain could not get away fast enough. While he managed to avoid her stingers, she was still able to land a hard kick to his face that split his lower lip and made his nose bleed.

"You look disgusting," Shigaraki remarked, turning away from the couch.

"Still not as gross as _you_. So what are we going to do now? He messed her up really bad. Yori's probably traumatized by whatever that asshole did to her. If her old man sees her like this-"

"I'm going to talk to Giran." He scratched at his neck and glanced over his shoulder at Yori again. She was peering at him from behind her long white hair, her pale cheeks glistening with tears.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _She still can't look at me._ It had been four days since Yori's rescue. Giran had supplied them with a first aid kit to take care of her wounds and try to wrap her tails so the breaks could heal. The female villain was still suffering from whatever torture Overhaul had subjected her to.

Yori kept her head down. She refused to look at him, Shigaraki, or even Compress. Toxicity had to be isolated in his own, locked, room to keep him from terrifying her. The only person she seemed able to even glance at was Spinner and Dabi suspected that it was due to the man's appearance.

She ate very little food and when she did, she refused to face the others when she opened her mouth. If she was touched, she would yelp. Loud sounds and sudden movements made her scream. She usually cried a lot, but this day she simply stared blankly at the wall until Spinner sat down on the floor beside her.

Dabi was watching them from his seat on a crate, not about to let the girl out of his sight now that she was back. He hated it, but seeing her in this condition made him more worried than he would admit to the others. The sarcastic, confident girl he had fallen for was gone and replaced by this petrified, trembling creature that teared up over the slightest thing.

"I'm getting pretty good at this. What do you think, Yori? You want to try it yourself? I bet you can beat my time; you were awesome when you played it before." Spinner offered the game console to her, but she did not react. Yori stared down at her hands, her teeth chewing at the inside of her cheek.

"Don't make her do anything," Dabi spoke up, irritated.

"Come on! She liked this the last time she played! And didn't she used to play games a lot with Shigaraki? This might cheer her up! Look, Yori, you want to change the way the car looks? Here. I'll make it black and white. You like those colors, right?" Spinner glanced over when the girl gripped his wrist. "Huh? What is it?"

She held out her other hand, her eyes lifting slightly. The console was passed to her and she narrowed her gaze, using one finger to push up her glasses. The tails at her side lifted and thumped softly against the floor as her fingers tapped away at the buttons. The orchid-haired villain beside her moved closer, peering down at the screen. She did not flinch away. Instead, she turned slightly so he had a better view of what she was doing.

Dabi remained where he was sitting, watching the other two villains. Spinner was cheering her on now, clearly excited by how she was playing the game. _That stupid lizard._ It was clear to him, of course. During her time with Overhaul, Yori had developed an aversion to men. Specifically, "normal" looking men. So of course Spinner was tolerable in her condition; he was green and his characteristics were quite different from his own or Shigaraki's. To Yori, they simply looked too much like Overhaul for her to truly feel safe.

When the game seemed to end, a pair of sharp amber eyes lifted and met his gaze directly. Without a word, the girl beckoned him over with a finger and patted the floor beside her. He raised an eyebrow and walked over, obediently sitting next to the girl. To his further surprise, she grabbed his wrist tightly and drew his hand to her. The girl's free hand dug in Shigaraki's coat pocket for a pen and Dabi felt her begin to draw on his palm.

 _Did she snap out of it?_ The young man looked to her face and did not see a trace of the fearful girl from just moments ago. He did not quite see his Yori, but something much closer than the whimpering girl. Her lips were set in a firm line, shut tight despite pulling out of her cowering state. The tip of the pen continued to run over his palm as he licked at his healing lip, tasting blood. "What is this?"

"Is she trying to draw a unicorn?" Spinner leaned over, peering at the image.

Yori shook her head, beginning to frown. She scrawled the word "girl" beneath the strange picture and tapped at it with her pen. The eyes that met Dabi's turquoise ones were not shining wet with tears, but narrowed with ferocity and determination.

"Hey, lizard. Go get her some paper." He waited until they were left alone in the room before giving Yori an inquisitive stare. _Did that game seriously pull her out of it?_ Remembering what Spinner had said, about her playing games in the past with Shigaraki, he found it believable. Perhaps the game drew her mind to a better place. Maybe it reminded her of being safe. Whatever it was, she was at least able to look at him and touch him now. "You going to say something?"

She closed her lips tighter and shook her head. Tapping the pen against the man's palm again, she began to glare at him. Her tails shifted over the floor, the stingers leaving a thin trail of venom in their wake. She nodded toward the room with the couch and raised an eyebrow.

"He's talking to Giran. Shouldn't be gone much longer." Dabi heard the sigh leave her and leaned closer to the girl. "Babe, what happened to you?" She shook her head again and scrawled the word "paper" on his hand.


	90. Chapter 87

NeonHorizon: Help me welcome..."Yori"! Yeah, so, from this chapter on she'll just be called "Yori" because literally none of the characters close to her now call her "Hiyori". For this lovely chapter, we've got a little more Overhaul madness (so creepy it gave me goose bumps). And in the near future, we can expect a special appearance by Aizawa! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chisaki was an intelligent person. When he learned of Yori's disappearance, he knew immediately what had happened. He was less than impressed by the League's creativity when it came to retrieving their second in command, but he had to admit that it was gutsy. Especially since Twice and Toga were still in the base, acting as though nothing was different. They showed no fear, no trace of even acknowledging the fact that she was gone.

Standing in the doorway to the room he had given her, his eyes narrowed on the bed. It had been a few days since she was taken from him. While the loss was not overly significant, he was still furious that she was gone. He had made her his and someone had taken her from him.

Eri had not been told about Yori's disappearance. Instead, he told her that Yori would be returned to her if she continued to behave. He did intend to retrieve her, after all. The pale-haired villain belonged to him. The thought of her being taken by someone else, handled by someone's disease-riddled hands, made his stomach turn. It made hives start to raise on his arms and he gritted his teeth, rubbing at his forearms with his gloved hands. Thinking about Shigaraki getting near her, he actually dry-heaved.

Yori was supposed to be made perfect. The day she went missing was the day before her surgery was scheduled. The day that she was supposed to have those wretched tails removed and the venom sac extracted from her body. She was going to be pure. Perfect. He was going to cure her. He had plans for Yori. Plans that included a child. Plans that included experimenting with Eri's quirk to try to cure a child before their disease could develop.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"That sadistic creep was going to cut off her tails. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty pissed off."

 _You're really going to call someone else a sadistic creep when you literally stalked me for the first month after we met?_ Yori grimaced at Dabi's words and tapped at the pad of paper with urgency. She needed them to pay attention to the rest of what she had written.

When Shigaraki returned from meeting with Giran, she quickly jotted down details about what had happened. She left out the times that she was alone with Overhaul, though. It was too much to even think about, let alone write down. When it came to them questioning why she was avoiding them, she simply wrote **"PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME"**.

Chewing on the end of the pen, the pale-haired villain began to scowl. _They're distracted. Damn it! Someone just read the rest of this!_ She pushed herself to stand and swayed a bit. Leaning against the wall, she lifted the pad of paper again and stomped a foot to get their attention. _Where's Compress-san? He would read through this whole thing before reacting._

Shigaraki was anxiously scratching his neck, still anguished by the details of what Overhaul had in store for Yori. When he looked over at her, his red gaze peered at the girl through locks of blue hair that fell over his face. "What?"

She held the pad higher, her face contorting with urgency. She shook the pad of paper and moved closer to him, offering it. _Just read it, Tomura!_

He reached for the paper, but his fingers accidentally brushed hers. She yelped in response, swiftly pulling her hand away. The man managed to stop the pad from falling and his eyes narrowed. It was clear that she was still hiding details of her captivity from him. She had stopped crying, but still refused to get close to anyone besides Spinner.

Skimming the notes, he started to chew at his lower lip. "What is this? You want us to rescue a kid? Why do you care about that? We're not wasting our time-"

Stomping her foot again, she met his glare with teary eyes. _Eri needs help! You have to do something! She's just a little kid! That monster is hurting her!_ When he simply frowned, she snatched the pad of paper and flipped to the next page. The girl wrote **"If** **you** **don't do something, I'll go back** **myself** **to save her!"**

When Shigaraki saw this, the outrage was instantaneous. Both hands gripped her shoulders and she was pushed back against the wall, wincing and releasing a whimper. He kept a finger extended on each hand, but his grip was tight. "You think I'll let you go back? My girl…he _ruined_ my girl…and you think I'll let you go back?"

She held his gaze with hers, keeping her mouth in a straight line. Her body was trembling beneath his touch, but she had to persist. _If I don't help Eri, no one will! No one knows that she's there!_ Summoning forth some courage, the girl lifted a hand and gently caressed the side of his face.

Again, the effect was instantaneous. His hold loosened and he leaned into her touch, but continued to glare down at her. "Why do you have to care about other people?" he muttered. "What do you want us to do?"

Yori was given the paper once more and she wrote **"Tell Twice and Toga to look for her! Please!"** Her hands shook as she held up the paper for him to read, tears welling in her eyes.

"Fine." Shigaraki's scarred lips drew into a wide smile as he reached a hand toward her face. He kept one finger extended and ignored it when she flinched, trailing his fingertips over her smooth cheek. "Anything for my girl."

The words sent a shiver down her spine, but she knew what to do. How to respond and reassure her that he would help. The girl's arms slipped around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Her heart was racing at the contact, filling her with a spike of panic. _He's not Overhaul_ , she reminded herself. _I'm safe with him! I'm…actually safe with Tomura and these other villains. How fucked up is that? I'm safe here. And he…_ She felt an arm go around her waist, pressing her closer. _He loves me. He really loves me._

The task of relaying the message to Twice and Toga was given to Yori and Spinner. She settled on the floor beside the green-skinned man and basically wrote a script for him to read to them. She made sure that there was a really good description of what Eri looked like and even included the location of Eri's room in relation to where hers had been.

"I want to talk to _Yori-chan_ ," Toga immediately complained.

"She's not really talking," Spinner replied, glancing to the pale-haired villain. "Look, there's this kid that she-"

"I want to talk to her! Is she okay?!" Twice interrupted. "I don't care either way! At least she's not stuck in this dump anymore!"

Yori bowed her head, a hand lifting to cover her smile. _Twice. Toga. I can't wait to see you both, but you really need to focus on this._

"There's a kid that Yori wants you to find!" Spinner started again, raising his voice. "She's got…what was it? White hair, red eyes, and a little horn? _Seriously_?"

"We haven't seen any kids," the girl bluntly stated.

"Why would a kid be in a place like this? Don't worry; we'll find her!"

The villain beside Yori released a frustrated sigh. "Look, Yori said that the kid's there somewhere. She should be near the room you took Yori out of."

"Is Yori-chan there right now?!" Excitement leaked in Toga's voice.

Spinner glanced to the venomous villain at his side and received a nod of confirmation from her. "Yeah; she's right here."

Toga began to giggle. "Yori-chan, I can't wait to snuggle with you again!"

"No fair! I'm snuggling with her first; I planned her rescue! Ladies first!"

Yori covered her mouth with both hands, muffling a laugh. When Spinner gave her a strange look, she wrote **"Such chivalry!"** on the paper pad. To her surprise, her green-skinned coworker actually smirked.

When the phone call was over, she wandered to the room where Shigaraki was. Clutching the paper pad and pen, the girl quietly scuffed the toe of her shoe over the floor to get his attention. The man had been sitting on the battered old sofa, facing away from the door, and now looked up. His eyes immediately narrowed as she wrote **"Can I come in?"** on the paper and held it up.

"Why can't you just talk to me? You know…how much I _hate_ it…when you refuse to talk to me," he murmured, scratching his neck.

She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. As she approached the couch, she wrote **"Tomura, I'm sorry"**. The girl leaned against the wall across from him, writing a little more. Her gaze would occasionally lift to meet his as her pen scratched over the paper. Finally, she held up the paper that read **"I'm still healing. I need time. Please."**

His nails scraped along his throat, leaving deep red lines in their wake. Finally, he slouched and bowed his head. "My girl's traumatized." He heard a rustling and glanced up to see her nod, her amber eyes wet with the tears that formed. "My girl can't even let me touch her. Whatever that jerk did to you, he messed you up." Another nod as she hugged the paper pad to her chest.

Shigaraki scowled and stopped scratching at his neck in favor of picking at the dry, chapped skin of his lower lip. The room was quiet now. When the silence was broken, it was by his own voice. "Just _say_ something!"

Biting the inside of her cheek, she shook her head. Yori swiftly began writing again and held up the pad to reveal **"I want to take off his fucking mask and stab out his eyes with it! I want to tear off all of his limbs and watch him bleed out! I want that fucker to suffer for everything he's done! I can't tell you everything that he did, but he needs to fucking die, Tomura!"**

Seeing this, the man's lips pulled into a wicked grin. Shigaraki straightened on the couch and held his arms out at his sides in a silent command. It was clear that she was hesitant to get close. When she did step forward to accept his embrace, Yori was trembling and panicked tears ran down her cheeks.

"You want revenge." His embrace tightened when he felt her nod. The girl buried her face between his neck and shoulder, her body still tense as the tears wetted his shirt. "You're so loyal, Yori. You always do stuff to make me happy. You even killed for me, just to show how loyal you are. I'm going to return the favor. We'll make him suffer for what he did."

She felt a hand on her back, but it was just the palm. He was attempting to rub her back through the coat that she was wearing. It gave her a sense of comfort. Even though his touch was so dangerous. Even though he was their leader and he had his own agenda. Her fingers shook as she dropped the paper pad and pen in favor of clinging to Shigaraki, her fingertips digging into the dark fabric of his shirt. _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm safe now._

When she pulled away, Yori put a hand over her mouth and leaned down to pick up the items she had dropped. She nodded to the couch cushion beside Shigaraki's and he let her sit. Leaving some space between them, she began to write **"What's our plan? You want to get that stuff from Overhaul so you must have a plan, right? I want to stay close to you and help however I can!"**


	91. Birthday Omake

NeonHorizon: This is the last omake that I'll write for Gray Area. I wrote this on my birthday, just for fun. I know that everyone is excited for what comes next in terms of Yori's revenge on Overhaul, but this...lighthearted chapter...needed to happen, I think.

* * *

"We are having cake later. Do you want me to bring you some?"

"Why are we having cake?" Scratching his neck, he glared at Kurogiri through the crack in the door. He was ready to close it. It was too early in the morning to deal with other people.

"It's May fifth."

"So?" Shigaraki's patience was wearing thin, glancing between the shadowy man and the game he had left open on his computer. _Why should I care if there's cake?_

"May fifth," Kurogiri repeated. He watched the younger man continue to scratch his neck, eyes narrowing. When his lips twisted into a scowl, Kurogiri knew that he would have to elaborate. "Today is Yori's birthday."

He began to slide the door closed and it finally clicked into place. Outside, Kurogiri said something about bringing him some cake, but Shigaraki was already going to the computer. He plopped down in his seat again, ready to resume his game. _It's her birthday? So what? Why even bother celebrating it? She doesn't even know how old she is. It doesn't matter._

Clicking through his game, he chewed at his lip and absently deepened the scratches on his already marked skin. She had been with them for a while now. Every year, she did something for their birthdays. There was always a gift, some form of sweets, and some form of food.

Kurogiri's last birthday had involved a meal she had prepared herself. Neither of them knew where she had prepared it because the bar basically lacked a kitchen, but she had somehow managed to do it. There was also a gift of dark chocolate and a particularly nice necktie.

For Shigaraki's last birthday, Yori had more or less left him alone. She set a box in front of his door that included some of his favorite snacks alongside a new gaming console, game, and a boxed slice of cake. It was basically a good day because of this. She knew that he did not want a huge celebration.

In the past years, they never had cake for her birthday. They usually all ate together in the bar and that was it. Kurogiri probably gave her a gift or something once Shigaraki went to his room, but that was none of his concern.

He grumbled quietly to himself and put on a hooded sweatshirt. _This is stupid. Why do I even care if it's her birthday?_ As he slipped out of his room, he looked toward her door. It was closed. _Where is she anyway?_

"I sent Yori to try to recruit new members," Kurogiri informed him in the bar. He was setting down a box on the counter that undoubtedly contained the cake. "Do you want me to call her back?"

"No. Don't bother." He was chewing his lip so hard that it drew blood now, but he simply licked it away. "I'm going…somewhere…I'll be back when I'm done."

The blue-haired villain was almost to the door when Kurogiri called after him. "Yori enjoys cute things and her favorite color is black."

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Happy birthday to me._ Hiyori grinned to herself as she lifted a takoyaki to enjoy. Her eyes closed as she savored the flavor of it. "So good~" she muttered as she licked sauce from her lips. "What else should I eat today?"

It had been a rough year. Every year with Shigaraki and Kurogiri was rough. Every year of her life was rough. She shook her head as these thoughts tried to intrude. _Not today! I'm going to have a good birthday even if it kills me! Good food, the bookstore, and then…I don't know, but I'll find something fun!_

Hiyori's tails adjusted around her waist as she ate another piece of takoyaki. She rarely got to enjoy such things so she intended to indulge a little. While she knew that Kurogiri tried his best to make her birthdays decent, it was hard to look past the fact that it was another year without her mother. Another year with villains. Another year that pushed her further away from what she had really wanted to do with her life.

 _Stop it! Ugh! Not today, damn it!_ Finishing her food quickly, Hiyori washed it down with some cola and disposed of her trash. _Okay! Bookstore, here I come!_ She had received a little extra in her allowance from All for One that week so she planned to get herself something nice.

Hiyori never made it to the bookstore. Instead, she wandered her way to the game store where she typically purchased Shigaraki's birthday presents. The used manga section drew her attention at first, but then she heard what was playing on the television in the hero merchandise area. They were showing an interviewer speaking to All Might about a recent villain attack.

She made her way over and stood, staring up at the screen alongside a slew of fan boys and a few other girls. _He always looks so confident._ Biting the inside of her cheek, she pushed her hands into her pockets. _He's so cool. And everyone loves him. I don't think anyone could ever hate a guy like that._

Her chest tightened with envy and admiration as she watched a replay of him fighting the villain. While she looked up to him, she knew that meeting him would be impossible. Especially with the way she was. The only way she could ever hope to meet All Might was if Shigaraki finally moved forward with some sort of plan and even then, it would not be a pleasant meeting; she would be thrown in prison.

The girl wanted to turn away and resume her search for half-priced manga, but then something else caught her eye. The hero merchandise had some new editions. Walking past rows of Endeavor keychains, plushies, and other trinkets, she made her way to the All Might section. _I haven't seen some of these designs yet. They're pretty cool._

Reaching for a phone charm, a smile tugged at her lips. It was All Might in his signature pose with a large smile on his face, but the costume was different from the ones the store previously displayed. She briefly considered buying it for herself, but then set it down. It would surely be found by Kurogiri and then she would have to answer some difficult questions.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _What is she doing?_ Shigaraki peered at the pale-haired girl from behind a shelf in the store, gnawing at his lip. It was alarming enough to run into her at this place, but now he was seeing her in the hero merchandise section. _What did she have in her hand? What's she doing?_

A teenage boy was approaching her now, beaming and talking to her cheerfully about something. They were too far away for Shigaraki to hear them, but he did see her smirk at the boy. She was saying something now and Shigaraki began to grin when he saw the stranger's smile fall to a look of utter disappointment and confusion.

Satisfied, he turned away to continue his business. This store had manga for really cheap and he had seen her reading manga before. Though he was unsure of which ones she read or even what genre she preferred. He just grabbed three books at random and set off to make his purchase before she noticed him.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Seriously?! _Endeavor_ is the best hero!"

Hiyori smirked and leaned closer to the boy, unashamed of the fierce look she was giving him. "Endeavor is a nasty pile of burning trash and you can't convince me otherwise. He's got zero charm, zero people skills, and zero sex appeal. All Might is the best hero."

"Wh-what? He's so _cool_ though! His quirk is _awesome_! And so is his _costume_!"

"Endeavor's costume makes him look like a villain and he's a one-trick pony." Crossing her arms, she saw the teenager take a step back. _Why did you even approach me? Was that supposed to be some sort of pick-up line? "Who's your favorite hero?" That's weaker than "so what do you do for a living?"!_

When he walked away, she glanced to the All Might phone charm once more and frowned. _I'd love to have that, but there's just no way I could bring that into the bar. Shigaraki would throw a fit if he saw it._ Her gaze wandered to something nearby and half-grinned. It was a book about the most popular heroes. _I'll say it's for research if either of them ask_ , she decided. _It's expensive so I won't be able to afford my manga, but it's worth it._

Arriving back at the bar, she was surprised to find that Kurogiri had bought a cake. It was a vanilla bean cake with buttercream frosting and had "Yori" written in black icing on top. Along with this were the gifts of a few books featuring pictures of kittens and a fresh bottle of her favorite alcohol. She thanked him and enjoyed the cake, but was eager to get to her room so she could begin reading her new hero book.

Shigaraki had been absent for the actual cake eating, but made an appearance in the hall when she stepped out of the bar area. He was standing in front of her door and began scratching his neck when he saw her. When their eyes met, he noticed the stack of books in her arms and frowned.

"Ah…Tomura? We just had cake. Do you want me to get you some?" she offered, attempting a smile.

He drew his other hand from behind his back, holding up a bag and frowning at her. "Take this."

Hiyori stared at the offering for a moment and then struggled to slide an arm through the holes in the bag. "Th-thank you, Tomura. That's really nice of you."

Shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pocket, he began chewing at his already dry, chapped lips. "It's my girl's birthday. Of course I got her something."

 _You've never gotten me a birthday present before_ , she thought. He usually showed up for her birthday meal in the bar, but that was it. Carefully opening her door, Hiyori slipped inside and went to put the books on her desk. The door closed behind her and she tensed. "Ah…Tomura?"

The bed creaked quietly and she looked over her shoulder to see that he was settled on his back on her bed, a handheld console in his hands. _What is he doing?_ She decided not to question it too much. Instead, the girl decided to see what was in the bag.

 _Whoa!_ Her eyes widened and she pushed up her glasses, hands trembling. _These are…autographed volumes of *insert adorable shojou manga name*! How did he get these?!_ Seating herself at her desk, she could not help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. "Tomura…these are great! Thank you so much!"

He glanced over, but seemed to only half-care. "You read all the time so I just got you books. I don't know if those are the kind you like; I don't care."

"No. These are…these are perfect!" When he actually looked her way, his game paused, Hiyori showed him a true smile. "Thank you, Tomura!"


	92. Chapter 88

NeonHorizon: The moment you've all been waiting for! Just a few quick warnings, okay? If you haven't read this far into the manga, I'd advise against reading this unless you're okay with a **spoiler**! Second warning: this chapter contains torture. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. There is gore involved. Enjoy!

* * *

Yori could feel every bump in the road as the truck sped along. She heard Dabi complaining about Spinner's driving, but she was not about to defend either of them. A glance across the cargo space in the back of the truck showed the scarred villain looking less than stable. He caught her gaze and scowled, quickly glancing away. She heard Spinner call a warning about a turn and swiftly planted a hand against the side of the truck to keep herself from slamming into it.

"What're you staring at, babe?" the taunt came from Dabi as he smirked.

"Why are you acting so familiar with her? She still can't let you touch her," Shigaraki spoke up from his position near the girl.

"We're getting close, aren't we?" Compress attempted to diffuse the brief squabble, but all dignity was lost when the sharp turn caused him to smack face-first against the opposite side of the cargo space.

The pale-haired villain shifted aside to avoid him hitting her and tilted her head in silent question when he pushed himself away, a hand lifting to his hat. _That sounded painful._

He seemed to notice her look of concern and settled into a sitting position once more, dusting off his coat. "I'm fine, Yori-san. As you say; no worries."

She gave a small nod and adjusted her own position. The soles of her new boots were planted firmly against the surface beneath her, hands at her sides in case she had to suddenly stabilize herself again. _I thought Spinner said that he practiced for this! He's taking some pretty sharp turns. We'll be lucky if we come out of this without bruises._

Yori was still unable to open her mouth around anyone. Just the thought of it made her begin to tremble with horrible memories of her time with Overhaul. What he had forced her to do. What he had done to her. She was unable to speak. Unable to touch anyone without feeling a rush of panic straight to her chest.

Despite her better judgement, she wrapped her arms around herself and bit the inside of her cheek. _That bastard. Waste of human life. Cruelty incarnate. Yakuza trash. Creep. Pervert._ Closing her eyes, she inhaled shakily and released her breath through her nose. The villain's nails dug into her own skin, tearing anxiously at the flesh as she thought of Eri.

Just imagining the child being alone with Overhaul made her stomach turn. The little girl's "treatments" were still unclear, but it was obvious that Overhaul was hurting her. Worse than the physical pain was the way he spoke to her, right in front of Yori. Calling her a burden and saying that her existence was cursed. Yori had done everything she could to try to make Eri feel loved, but in the end she was unable to save her. Twice and Toga had not been able to locate the child because she had been moved to another room.

Yori felt a four fingers close around her wrist and sharply yank her hand away from her arm. Her hand was dripping blood, a little bit of flesh stuck beneath her middle fingernail. Lifting her gaze from the gory image, she met Shigaraki's glare and frowned apologetically. Settling her hands at her sides again, there was now a warm stinging sensation in her upper arms from where she had torn at her own skin.

 _Overhaul did this to me. I was never this weak before. I was never this afraid before. I can't even be touched by someone without flinching now!_ Her head bowed and she narrowed her eyes as she shivered. Blood was freely running down her skin, but the girl ignored it. Lifting a hand, she smeared the blood from her fingertips over her lips and snickered quietly.

She remembered everything so vividly. The touch of gloved hands on her bare skin. The cold surface of his mask brushing over the side of her neck. The heat of his body through his clothes as he pressed against her. Yori's heart raced, her eyes beginning to widen as she imagined him writhing in agony. Picturing him straining to defend himself as she stabbed him repeatedly in the chest.

Her blood-painted lips curled into a wide grin and gradually parted, exposing her teeth. _He's going to pay for ruining me!_ Yori began to giggle, drawing the attention of her three comrades. She wrapped her arms around herself, her entire body trembling and her still healing tails thumping excitedly against the bottom of the truck.

"That's a…pretty scary smile. What're you thinking, Yori?" Dabi was expecting her to at least look his way, but she seemed to be staring at the wall behind him.

"He's going to pay," she muttered. Her throat ached from lack of use, her voice even more hoarse than usual. "I'll make him pay! I'm going to…make that bastard wish he'd never met me!" She threw her head back, a loud and rather unsettling laugh escaping from her.

Compress decided that this was the perfect opportunity to put some more distance between himself and their second in command. At the same time, Dabi grinned back at her and Shigaraki moved closer. There was no word from Spinner so they could only assume that he had been spared the terrifying sound of her laughter.

Her excitement grew as the time for action drew near. She knew what the plan was and adrenaline began to build in her veins as the others stood. Yori took her place near Dabi, keeping one hand on the side of the truck and attempting to keep a stable stance. Shigaraki had wanted her to join him on top of the truck when he went up, but the scarred villain had insisted against it. The grin was still firmly in place on her lips, the blood drying and making her mouth look dark.

The upcoming fight would be difficult. Plenty of danger. Plenty of chances for things to go wrong. Thankfully, it unfolded in their favor and she was soon approaching their target alongside the other three villains.

Yori's tails were still broken, but wrapped in bandage. Wrapping them around her waist was an impossibility and she was barely even able to keep them lifted. Instead, they swayed and bounced along behind her as she skipped to come up on Shigaraki's side. Her grin was growing as she approached the prone and restrained form of Overhaul.

 _He looks pathetic! I almost can't believe that this is the same creep that forced himself on me and made me feel like such a weakling! Look at him!_ Yori stood back as Shigaraki drew close to their enemy, but Overhaul's head was turned toward her. She saw defeat in his expression; mouth in a straight line and eyes filled with fatigue.

As badly as she wanted to kill him, Shigaraki told her that she needed to leave him alive. He had explained it to her; something about prolonging the man's suffering, but she still itched to just slit Overhaul's throat and use his blood to paint the street. She saw his eyes dart back to her friend just as Compress claimed his left arm. He made no sound when his blood began to darken the padding beneath him; simply gritted his teeth and looked to Shigaraki.

Now Yori ventured closer, wanting to see her friend exact his revenge. He had the serum for the quirk-cancelling bullets, as he had planned. The fruit of Overhaul's hard work, his life's work, was being stolen from him and he was unable to do anything to stop them. He simply stared up at the sky and tensed when Shigaraki touched his arm.

The tailed villain felt her excitement growing once more as she watched her friend forcibly amputate Overhaul's arm before the disintegration could spread through his body. The limb was tossed aside carelessly, her blue-haired friend delivering a taunt that made her begin to cackle at his side.

"You can't even lift a finger…'cause you don't have any anymore! All you can do is look on in envy for the rest of your life! Good luck with that!"

Arms wrapped around herself, Yori leaned down a little to meet the man's eyes directly. They were wide with pain and confusion. She licked her lips, wetting the dried blood there, and looked to Shigaraki. "Can I…do something? Can I do it now?"

His lips stretched into the biggest grin she had ever seen him display. "Do what you want. My girl deserves her revenge."

The second she was given his consent, she drew close to the side of their enemy. Blood was now freely gushing from where the lower halves of his arms had been, soaking the padding under him and dripping onto the pavement below. Driven by a deadly combination of fury, adrenaline, and madness, she straddled his waist and grinned down at him.

Blood soaked the knees of her pants, but it only seemed to fuel her further. The girl's hands went to the sides of his face as she stared down at him, amber eyes beginning to narrow into a cold glare. "Chisaki~"

"…Yori…no…" Hives were beginning to form on his skin from her touching him, but she only tilted her head in response. Staring up at her, he saw very little of the submissive girl that he had wanted to make pure. The girl he had planned to cure and make his alone. The girl in a clean, white dress had been replaced by this maniac in black with blood-stained hands and something dark and flaky on her lips. "…Yori…"

She leaned down to his ear, dragging her tongue along the curve of it and feeling him shudder in response. "Chisaki…look at you. You're so _bloody_ …so… _pitiful_." Leaning back, she rested a hand on his chest and ignored the stares of her comrades. "I'm going to do…something _horrible_ to you, Chisaki. I'm so excited~"

When she tore open his shirt, he began to realize just how terrifying this situation really was. The man's fate was going to be even worse than losing both arms and his quirk. Her fingertips trailed over his bare chest, leaving flakes of dried blood on his skin. She drew back briefly to accept something from Shigaraki, who was watching the scene unfold with a macabre sense of amusement. The tip of the knife was poised above Overhaul's heart, just barely sinking into his flesh. Just enough to draw blood.

Yori pushed down a little more, easing the blade deeper until he finally released a cry of agony and bucked beneath her. She giggled in response and slammed her free hand against his shoulder to hold him down. "Hey…no worries. Oh, what do you think I'm going to do? I'm just giving you a little present to remember me!"

His head shook, a scream tearing from him as she proceeded to carve a shape into his flesh. When she finally seemed content and leaned back, he lifted his head and stared at the crude heart-shaped wound she had given him. Not deep enough to kill him, but deep enough to leave an eternal scar over his own heart. Overhaul's body went limp, his breathing ragged from the intense amount of pain he was enduring.

"So much blood." Her voice was soft as she stared down at him and, for a brief moment, he almost thought that she regretted her actions. A blood-slicked hand gripped his chin and forced the man's golden eyes to meet her amber ones. "You know…you might die."

"…Yori…" He spoke her name in just above a whisper, but there was no hint of pleading. He would never beg for his life from a man, much less from a woman. If he was unable to defend himself against her, he would be better off dead to save himself the disgrace of living with her mark on him.

She leaned down again, nuzzling her cheek against the side of his neck and tossing the knife aside. Her fingertips glided down his bare chest and his back arched at this simple touch. The maddening blend of his intense pain coupling with the villain's tender caress made his eyes roll back briefly. "You know, I do regret this…" she began.

The blood from his heart-shaped wound was running down his sides now, dampening his shirt further. The air on the highway was cold against his exposed chest and when she brought her body closer against his, he was almost thankful for her presence. The colossal failure of his plans was soul-crushing and these injuries made it all the worse. Her touch was almost a comfort, despite the hives that rose beneath her fingertips.

"I really wish Kurono was here…so I could just fucking castrate him." Yori felt him tense beneath her again. "Kurono broke my tails. Kurono cut me, beat the shit out of me, and snapped my tails…and then had the nerve to make me keep quiet about it. He hurt me every chance he got, but always on the tails because you said they weren't important. You didn't need them. I mean…you never liked them anyway. Not like the rest of me, _right_?"

She drew back and grinned down at him with absolute malevolence. His mouth opened as if to speak, but she moved quickly. Her lips covered his, smudging her own blood against his skin, and when he hurried to close his mouth, she bit down on his lower lip.

"Overkill," Dabi remarked. "Can we hurry this up? That's…seriously gross."

Yori was soon walking back to the truck with the others, gradually coming down from her high. Vengeance was achieved. At least, her vengeance against Chisaki Kai. The girl would probably never get the chance to take her revenge on Kurono.

As the truck sped along, she leaned against Shigaraki's shoulder and started to doze off. _Now I need to find out what happened to Eri. Someone has to know, right?_

* * *

NeonHorizon (again!): I wanted Yori to do much worse to Overhaul. I had something just absolutely horrific in mind, but when I tried to write about it, it made my stomach turn so I had to lighten it up a little.


	93. Chapter 89

NeonHorizon: No worries, everyone! I won't be mentioning any spoilers in this one. In fact...Yori doesn't even remember most of the last chapter. So you have nothing to worry about.

* * *

Yori jolted awake violently when she felt something wet against her fingers. Yanking her wrist out of a tight grip, the girl released a yelp and moved as far from Dabi as the couch allowed. _What happened?! Wait! Where am I? What…what was he doing?_

Her eyes darted to the wet wipe in his hand and saw that it had some red smears on it. Looking down at her own hands, she saw traces of blood. Her stomach turned as she felt a dampness in the knees of her pants and she became aware of a strong metallic aroma around her. Trembling, she lifted her gaze to his eyes briefly and then looked away once more.

"What? You're back to that already?" Dabi leaned toward her, reaching for her hand again to finish cleaning off the blood. To his irritation, she curled into a ball and put her back to him, shaking her head. "What the hell? You were laughing just a few hours ago."

 _What?! I was laughing? Wait! Did I talk?_ She ran her fingers through her long, pale hair and shivered. Reaching to her pocket, she drew forth her little notepad and pen. Yori wrote **"What happened? How did we get back to the hideout?"**

He examined the note when she handed it to him and raised an eyebrow. Licking his lips, he started to frown. "What do you last remember, babe?"

Her answer was **"I remember riding in the truck and I was thinking about what we were doing. I don't remember anything after that! What happened?!"**

The dark-haired young man stared down at her for a long moment. "Yeah, that's not good. That's a pretty big memory gap."

Yori was left alone as he went out of the room and she began to anxiously scratch at her wrist. _I was thinking about Overhaul, wasn't I? We were in the truck. I remember Compress-san hitting the side of the truck during that sharp turn. I remember scratching myself and…Tomura stopped me._ At this, her upper arms began to sting intensely. She winced. _I was thinking about Overhaul and then…nothing. I was waking up here. So what happened?_

"It sounds like your brain is trying to protect you from trauma," Compress remarked. He had returned with Dabi, alongside the other two. They were still waiting for Toga and Twice to return.

"Seriously? What she did was more traumatizing to everyone around her," Dabi argued, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what she did might have inadvertently dredged up the past trauma that she had been pushing down. Yori-san probably just needs some more time to heal." Seeing her nod, he tipped his hat slightly. "My dear, you need to not push yourself that way again."

"Yori…can't talk again," Shigaraki muttered, scratching his neck. When he saw her anxiously scratching at her own wrist, he scowled and darted his hand forward to stop her. The sharp cry of fear that left her only made his scowl deepen. "Quit screaming every time I touch you!"

Tears of confusion and fear spilled down her cheeks as she felt his hand tighten around her arm. He had a finger extended to keep his quirk from hurting her, but it did nothing to keep her panic down. Her free hand trembled as she jotted down " **I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I'm sorry!"**

He glared down at the piece of paper, but released her arm. "Whatever. Everyone get out of my room."

The girl immediately secluded herself from the others, finding a corner in the hall where she could sit alone with the two cats. _I almost forgot that they were here_ , she thought as she tried to calm down. They brought her a slight comfort as the felines demanded attention, but she was still unsettled by the huge gap in her memories. _Compress-san…is probably right. There's a reason for why I can't remember what happened._

"Yori-chan!" Running footsteps approached faster than she could react and the white-haired girl was tackled into a hug by the other female villain. Toga rubbed her cheek against Yori's, beaming. "I didn't get to hug you before so I want extra cuddles today, okay?!"

Yori had tensed slightly when Toga hugged her, but then blinked in confusion. Unlike when Shigaraki or Dabi touched her, Toga's touch seemed to not trigger her fear. Her arms wrapped around the girl, giving her a tight hug back and ignoring the way her fellow villain giggled. _I can hug her! I can actually hug her! Because she's a girl?_

"You're so affectionate today, Yori-chan! You're making me blush!" Toga leaned back a little and tilted her head. The girl's smile faltered as she lifted a hand to wipe at the tears on her friend's cheeks. "Wait a second. What's wrong, huh? Why're you crying?"

When Toga stood, she pulled Yori up to stand as well. The tailed villain was about to write a note to explain things to her, but heard the rapid approach of yet another villain. Before she could react, Yori was swept up in someone's arms and lifted off her feet. The man drew her legs up around his waist and began to spin in circles, unable to hide his excitement at their reunion.

Yori's eyes widened as she clung to him, her face turning a bright pink at the closeness of his body to hers. _Wait a second. I'm not…screaming? I'm not scared? I don't feel scared. Because his face is under that mask?_ Her lips parted ever so slightly and she felt that one word emerge. "…mask…"

Twice stopped spinning and put her back against a wall, letting her lean there as he seemed to stare down at her through his mask. A hand lifted, pressing at her cheek and running his thumb over the tear trail that marked her skin. "Yori, what happened to you?! You've got a ton of new scars! What's wrong with your tails? What'd that creep do to you?! I'll kill him! Yori! Yori, what the hell?! Why'd you let this happen?"

"Her tails are all crooked," Toga remarked.

The pale-haired villain saw that Twice was about to pull up his mask, but quickly grabbed the fabric with both hands and kept it down. "…no…"

"What'd she say?" The other girl stepped closer, curious.

"What? You like my mask that much, Yori? But it got messed up in that fight! You just don't want to see my ugly face, do you?" He tensed when she wrapped her arms around him again, burying her face in his shoulder. Very carefully, he slipped his mask up just enough to expose the lower half of his face and his neck. Feeling the warmth of her cheek press against the side of his neck, Twice tightened his arms around her. "You…can't look me, can you?"

"…J-Jin…" Her voice came out weak, trembling. It took effort just to force the words out, but she hated to hear that pain in his voice. _It's not your fault. I can't look at Tomura, either. No! I have to…do something! Damn it! I won't let myself stay this way!_

Yori leaned her head back against the wall, her body shaking in his hold. Opening her eyes, she stared at the exposed lower half of his face through the slightly cracked lenses of her glasses. She took in every detail; the downward curve of his mouth as he frowned, the bit of scruffy facial hair on his chin and cheeks from not shaving, the shape of his jaw. _Okay. This…doesn't bother me?_

The trembling subsided as she continued to stare. _I can look at Jin? Wait, but it's just…his nose and mouth._ Realization hit her like a truck. Overhaul's mask had covered the lower half of his face and in this moment, Twice's mask hid the upper half of his face while leaving the rest exposed. _Is that why…I can look at him? And I could open my mouth in front of him and Toga?_

She motioned for him to put her down and the girl settled on the floor immediately, taking out her notepad to begin writing. Yori wrote a brief explanation about not being able to be touched by Shigaraki or Dabi without it bringing on panic. She wrote about not being able to open her mouth without feeling an intense fear. Lastly, she told them about her bizarre memory lapse from earlier.

Sitting beside her, Twice let Toga read the note first and reached over to pet the black and white cat nearby. He had settled his mask down over his whole face again, mindful of how Yori tensed when she thought he intended to fully take it off. "So you got your revenge? No fair! I wanted to help!"

Yori wrote a note just for him saying **"You did help! You planned my rescue and without you, Tomura wouldn't have succeeded!"** Her eyes widened when he hugged her, drawing her halfway onto his lap. She could not keep the partial smile from creeping onto her face. _Twice, Toga, Spinner, Compress-san. They can touch me, but not Tomura or Dabi. But at least I have this much._

Toga frowned as she read the note and finally looked over at the other two. At this point, it would not be an exaggeration to say that Twice was cuddling with Yori. Both arms were wrapped around her and she was being held against his chest. The pale-haired girl welcomed the warm, comforting touch and even let Toga hug her again.

"He forced himself on you, didn't he?" The blonde girl's tone was one of anger. "Too bad I can't stab him now. No one should get away with hurting my Yori-chan!"

"…Himiko-chan…" Yori hugged back, not even caring that Toga smelled heavily of blood. _I haven't been able to hug anyone in so long. I forgot how good it feels._ A sharp click and pressure around her wrist made her tense up. _What is this?!_ Yori tried to move her right arm, but found something dragging with it. Looking down, her eyes widened.

"Ta-da! You can talk to Jin, right? And you can look at him and touch him! So he'd be _perfect_ to help you get better, Yori-chan!" Toga grinned and leaned back as Twice lifted his left hand, pulling Yori's arm with it.

"Oh, I get it! It's like exposure therapy! This isn't going to work! I need both arms, you know!" Twice shook his arm, but stopped when he saw Yori wince.

"You've got to get over your fear, Yori-chan! Don't you want to be able to touch Tomura again?" The blonde leaned down close to her face, her grin spreading. When Yori nodded, the other girl giggled. "Jin's perfect for this anyway!"

 _We do get along anyway. Not that it makes this less awkward. And Tomura won't like this. He's already mad at me. How am I supposed to explain this to him?_ Yori held out a hand expectantly and raised an eyebrow. Toga simply tilted her head. The tailed villain wrote down **"Where's the key? For later. We can't always be together like this. What about sleeping? And the bathroom?"**

Toga read the note and a bright blush took over her cheeks. "I don't have a key. Sorry." She leaned down to Yori's ear, draping her arms around the girl's neck. "Jin loves you sooo much, Yori-chan! He's _perfect_ for this!"


	94. Chapter 90

"Yori. Hey, babe. What are you doing?"

She flinched upon hearing Dabi's voice and bowed her head, clutching the notepad against her chest. The girl flipped to a clean sheet and tightened the grip on her pencil. A quick note was written and she held it up for him to read, but avoided turning toward him. **"I was drawing."**

The dark-haired villain took the note from her and leaned against the wall beside the dusty window she had been staring out of. "Where's Twice?"

Snatching the paper back from him, she began writing her explanation. **"He went to get rid of Toxicity's excess venom. Look, don't make fun of me, okay? Himiko-chan had a good idea; she just didn't execute it the right way. Exposure therapy could work, but Twice needs both hands to be able to fight. And I was just going to slow him down."**

Remembering the look of outrage on Shigaraki's face when Toga proudly introduced her idea, Yori shivered. She had never seen him lunge like that before. Seconds after Toga finished talking, the cuffs that connected her arm to Twice's were dust and Yori was screaming as she tried to get away from Shigaraki. That was two days ago. Since then, she had isolated herself to one hallway away from the others and mainly interacted with Twice and Toga.

Dabi skimmed the note and smirked. "It's not a bad idea," he agreed. Tipping his head back to rest against the wall, he watched her continue her sketch from the corner of his eye. "Your problem is _seeing_ , right? If you see a guy's face, it reminds you of that asshole Overhaul. So if you can't see, it isn't be such a big deal."

Her pencil went still, the point hovering over the paper as she let his words sink in. She had realized it on her own, of course. The fact that seeing only the bottom half of Twice's face had made it possible to touch him and speak to him. Yori bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she bowed her head and let her snow-pale hair fall over her face. "Dabi. I _hate_ this."

His eyes widened and he leaned over. "Whoa. Your voice sounds really rough. It's sexy," he teased.

Blood rushed to her face, but she kept her eyes closed. _I can talk to him if I can't see him. But I can't live my life this way. I have to be stronger than this. I have to get over my trauma._ She reached a trembling hand off to her right and winced when she felt warm fingers grip hers. "…help…"

Rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top of her hand, he smirked. "Fine."

 _He agreed really quickly. Does he have a plan or-?_ She tensed as the girl abruptly found herself wrapped in his arms, her face pressed into his chest and her back against the wall. Yori opened her eyes for a moment, but soon closed them again. His body was warm and oddly comforting. She could hear his heart beating beneath her ear when she drew closer and slid her arms around him. _Don't look at his face. Just don't look at his face. I can do this. I can get better._

When she felt his hips push forward into hers, she tensed again and gripped at his coat tightly. "…no…"

"It's been a while, huh?" he taunted.

"…don't…"

"Fine. But you'd better make my patience pay off." Dabi leaned down, fingers lifting and trailing through her hair. He felt her begin to tremble violently and pulled his hand away from her locks, frowning. "What'd he do to you?"

"He hurt me. Badly. You think I _like_ this? I can't even… _look_ at you. Or Tomura. Or Twice without his mask. I'm supposed to be the second in command. I _swore_ …after Magne-san died…that I'd do a better job. But then _this_ happened. And I just… _broke_. And I don't know how to fix myself; I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'll make it worse."

"You're talking a lot right now," he pointed out.

"I can't look at you," she growled.

"Heh. You could just wear a blindfold all the time. Might be a little too kinky though." He snickered when he heard her sigh in irritation. "Calm down, babe. I said that I'd help, right?"

"What can you do?"

"I don't know how to fix this, but I can do something else." Dabi leaned back and the second that he did, she made the mistake of opening her eyes. The instant that she did, her eyes widened and she scrambled to put some distance between them. He pushed his hands into his pockets and grimaced. "I'm getting you some new clothes. You've been wearing that creep's blood since the day you tried to gouge his heart out. I'm going out to get you some stuff. Meet me back here tonight."

Yori watched him go and slid down along the wall, settling on the dusty floor. Her arms wrapped around herself and her stomach churned. _Gouge his heart out? Did I really do that? Did I try to cut Overhaul's heart out of his chest?_ She closed her eyes, running her trembling fingers through her hair as she tried to fight the urge to start sobbing. _Overhaul. Overhaul. Overhaul. Overhaul. Overhaul?!_

She gritted her teeth as she lost the battle. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dotting the floor below her. Yori's nails sank into her scalp, tearing at her skin as she dragged her fingers down over her cheeks and neck. She felt something warm and wet forming in their wake.

Looking down at her hands, she saw blood shining on her fingertips. The muscles around her left eye twitched and she lifted her right hand, running her tongue along the crimson that coated her skin. "Chisaki~"

The villain stood and grinned as she kicked her notepad down the hallway. "Where, oh where, is _Chisaki_ ~?" She giggled and ran her bloody fingers through her hair, pushing it back off her face as she looked up and down the corridor. Yori heard a voice down at one end, making her tilt her head. "Jin. Nope! Not Chisaki! Where is he?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

The solitude of the little room, the comfort of the tattered old couch. These small things brought him a bit of peace as he tried to think through what to do next. Now that he had the means to reproduce the quirk-erasing bullets, he needed to find someone that could actually do it. Of course, he had no idea how to do it himself; this was not something that he had ever had to do before.

To make things worse, Kurogiri's communications with them were so few and far between. Trying to reach him was almost impossible. As far as Shigaraki knew, Kurogiri still had no idea what had happened to Yori. Despite his many phone calls. Despite the plethora of messages he left. He was beginning to wonder if Kurogiri might have been captured by heroes or something.

The rest of the League was ready to move on whenever he was, but he was hesitant to make another move. If things went wrong, his only source of comfort would be completely useless to him. _She was so cool when she attacked that freak._ Closing his eyes, Shigaraki could still remember the look on her face when she got on top of Overhaul and started carving into his chest. She was so evil, but so amazingly cool in that moment.

He sighed in frustration and put an arm across his. He really wanted to find a way to make more of the quirk-erasing bullets so that needed be his first priority. If he could get someone to make those for him, it would help him immensely. The villain's goal would be that much easier to obtain.

The door opened and closed abruptly, making him tense where he was lying. More than likely, it would be Compress or Spinner. Twice and Toga had started to stay close to Yori since they made her feel comfortable. Dabi would be less likely to just approach him like this. "What do you want?" he demanded, not moving.

There was a quiet giggling seconds before a weight settled on top of him. A warm, soft chest pressed against his and a face buried in the side of his neck. He could feel slender fingers thread into his hair and he slowly moved his arm away from his eyes. "What the hell?" Shigaraki stared down at the female villain, watching her tails swish back and forth behind her.

Yori lifted her face and grinned, showing blood-painted lips. There were deep, bloody scratches running down her cheeks. "Tomura~"

For a moment, he thought this might be a double or even Toga in disguise, but there was something about her that made him certain that this was Yori. Something that the other Toga and Twice could not replicate. The madness, the giddiness that he had seen in her eyes that day she got her revenge.

A hand lifted, four fingers tangling into her pale hair and pulling her face back to expose her neck. The bruises there were still healing; showing a faded yellow and purple. "What are you doing?" he growled, releasing her.

"Tomura…you're so warm." She leaned down again, one hand trailing through his hair as the other slipped beneath the hem of his shirt.

His breathing hitched as he felt her fingertips make contact with his skin. She felt warm against his flesh, but the dried blood on her fingers made the villain's skin prickle with goose bumps. "You're crazy," the man murmured, pushing himself to sit up against the side of the couch.

"I'm _broken_ ," she corrected him, meeting his gaze directly. She let him remove her glasses and then drew closer to him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "He broke me apart and I wanted to cut out his fucking heart and I can't find him so I was looking and looking and looking and instead of him I found you and I love you and I want you to know how awesome you are and you don't even know what you really mean to me, do you?!"

 _She's out of her mind._ His scarred, dry lips drew back into a grin and he felt her fingertips glide further up his chest. "My girl wanted to see me?"

She giggled again and tipped her head back. Leaning up, she gently brought her lips to his and flicked her tongue along his lower lip. The kiss tasted bloody, but it seemed to not deter him. Her body pressed tighter against his as a hand planted against her back, one finger raised to keep her from harm.

When the kiss finally broke, he simply held her there and narrowed his eyes. _I should've let her kill him. He broke my girl and now I've got to fix her._ His grin spread wider and his hold on her tightened. _That freak can watch me take his work and destroy everything! I'm not going to let him get away with breaking what's mine! He can watch me use his work to make my own dreams come true!_

Now the question was when Yori might snap back to how she had been the past two days. Unable to speak. Unable to touch him. Unable to look at him. At least insane Yori was able to be affectionate. He did miss the way she had been before it all happened, but this was much closer to that than the damaged version was. When she was crazy, he could at least pretend that she was his Yori from before.


	95. Chapter 91

NeonHorizon: Not going to lie. Writing about Yori's trauma...I kind of traumatized myself a little. This chapter though. This is some healing goodness ^_^ Also! I have another story out called Red Strings of Fate. The main love interest there is Aizawa, but it's got some Present Mic and Twice also. So if you're into those characters in particular, I recommend checking it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Aizawa encounter coming soon.

* * *

"That's…a lot of dead birds."

Yori paused in her drawing and turned to look at Dabi over her shoulder. A grin spread across her face before she continued her work. "You like them? Huh? Do you like them, "babe"? What do you think of them?!"

He stared at the disturbing amount of dead birds that she had drawn all over the walls of the hallway he had left her in. She had used a number of different tools to make the drawings; pen, pencil, blood, and what he suspected might be her own venom. The girl's fingertips were stained black and red, but she seemed to not notice.

"I couldn't find Chisaki. I couldn't find Chisaki and I couldn't find him, so I had to look for him and I couldn't find him," she mumbled. The girl pushed her hair away from her face, smearing blood and venom into the pale locks. "So I couldn't find him when I looked for him. I wanted to kill him, but I looked for him, I couldn't find him. Wait! Where…am I?"

She stepped back from the wall and released a scream. "Dabi! There are dead birds! There are dead birds everywhere! Look at all of the dead…" Yori interrupted herself with a loud cackling, tears springing to her eyes. "Chisaki! Dead and dead and dead! All over the wall!"

Dabi rubbed the back of his neck and looked toward Toga, who was watching all of this with a slightly troubled look on her face. "What happened after I left?"

"I don't know. Yori-chan was fun like this for a while, but now she's getting sad again," the girl pouted. "She said she made out with Tomura."

"Gross." Taking a few steps closer to Yori, he reached out for her arm. "Hey, crazy. Let's get you cleaned up so you can-"

"Clean?! Clean…clean…not a chance in hell!" She turned her back to the wall, glaring at Dabi with more hatred than he had ever seen her look at something before. Her tails started to whip back and forth, their crooked angle making it all the more horrifying.

He saw venom gleaming at the tips of her stingers and sighed with frustration. "We need Twice. He's still the only one that's immune, right?"

Yori was digging her nails into her upper arms and dragging them down, leaving long, red scratches over her pale skin. There was already a little blood rising to the surface of those scratches and the tears in her eyes were starting to roll down her cheeks. "Stay away! Stay away from me! Not again! I won't let it…happen again! Chisaki!"

"Yori!" Twice tackled her from the side, both arms wrapping around her and lifting her off her feet as he spun around. "Whoa! Look at all of these drawings! This is seriously creepy!"

She blinked, her body relaxing slightly in his hold. "Jin…? Jin?! Where's…Chisaki…?"

"I'm here now! I'm going to make everything better, okay?! I'm going to try my best." The masked man set her on her feet and turned her to face him. The second she was facing his way, he caught sight of the bloody scratches on her arms and face. He grabbed her wrists gently, pulling her closer to him. "Yori?! What happened here? I thought we had a talk about this! These look really deep!"

 _Jin. It's Jin. Twice? Jin._ Yori's hands trembled as they lifted and she threw her arms around his neck. "…help me…"

"You're both kind of crazy, right? Can you fix her?" Dabi spoke up.

"Hey, now! That's rude! Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

Toga crouched down and started to pick up the discarded utensils that Yori had used to make her "art". Smiling, she tilted her head at the two villains. "Bring back the old Yori, okay?"

Dabi waited for Toga to leave before approaching them again. "You were worried about that kid, right? Anyway, if I can dig up some information on what them, do you promise to stop being bat shit crazy? Maybe then you can do something for the kid." That said, he left Twice to take care of the female villain.

 _Kid…? Eri-chan. Wait. Eri-chan! That's right! That's…I need to…help Eri-chan._ Yori's knees began to tremble and she fell forward, needing Twice to hold her up.

"Whoa! Are you okay? Don't faint on me!" He gently lowered her so she was sitting on the floor and he followed her down, sitting beside her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and bowed her head, glasses slipping forward a little. _Eri-chan. I almost forgot about Eri-chan._ Her eyes widened as an arm slid around her shoulders and pulled her against the man's side. "Jin?"

His free hand lifted, carefully pulling his mask up just enough to uncover his mouth and nose. "Yori. Look, I…know it hurts. I can't pretend like I know exactly how you feel, but…you're strong. You're stronger than most of us. We need you to be strong. But…you feel weak…don't you?"

"I need help." The pale-haired villain turned to hide her face, biting the inside of her cheek and scratching at her wrist subconsciously. When blood welled up, she felt a tight grip on her wrist lift her arm and she winced. "Jin-"

"You promised that you wouldn't do this anymore." There was a hint of pain in his tone when he said this and it seemed as if that was what it took to bring her back. In that moment of hearing him in pain, her strength began to return to her.

"I'm sorry. No worries, Jin. I won't do it again. I promise." Yori turned to look at him and saw his mouth twisted into a deep frown. "Jin?"

His thumb rubbed over the scratches on her wrist and he tilted his head. "Listen. You're always saying…you want to do whatever you can to make everyone happy. Okay. But…what would make me happy is if you stop this. Alright?"

She nodded once as tears fell from her eyes. "You're right…about all of that. Jin, I need to be strong. For you and the other members of the League. For Eri-chan. I can't let someone like Overhaul make me feel so weak that I become useless. That…isn't who I am. That isn't who Mori Yori is."

Twice's grip on her wrist loosened and he shook his head. "Don't…be strong just for other people. Yori, you need to be strong for _yourself_ before anyone else." He tensed as she moved closer. "Yori?"

"Thank you." Her arms slid around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Behind her, the girl's tails slid over the floor and smeared dark venom in their wake. It shone black on the hard surface, almost like ink. "I really owe you now, don't I? You planned my rescue, created that distraction so Himiko-chan could help me escape, and you helped me find my strength again." She could not help but laugh a little. "I don't think just treating you to a meal would be enough this time. No worries. I'll think of something special, okay?"

The man's arms went around her waist, hugging back. "I just…hate to see you down," he muttered. "It wasn't you. But this…this is definitely Mori Yori."

She half-smiled and leaned back. "There's one more thing that I need to try. Can you…close your eyes?"

"Uh…okay?" He obeyed and tensed as he felt her fingers slip beneath the edge of his mask. "Yori?" The mask was sliding up over his head and soon his face was exposed. "Yori?" he repeated, a hint of urgency in his tone. Small, delicate hands held his face and he anticipated her pulling away. When her lips met his, he jolted backwards and nearly hit his head against the wall. "Yori?!"

The girl sat back on the floor and half-grinned. "No worries. That was just…something I had to try. I couldn't look at anyone and…wait. Heh. What's with all of the dead bird drawings? Did Himiko-chan get her hands on some crayons?"

Twice stared down at her for a moment before running a hand over his hair. " _You_ …drew those," he replied.

"Wow. Heheh! I really suck at art, huh? I forgot how bad I am at drawing stuff. These are terrible. Like something out of a kid's nightmare when they have a fever, you know? Did you ever have dreams like that?" She snickered and stood. Offering a hand, she helped him up. "Thanks again, Jin."

He rubbed the back of his head as she brushed dust from her clothes, turning to look away. "Yori, how much do you remember from today?"

"Huh? Ah…let's see. I was hanging out with you and Himiko-chan this morning, right? And then you went to help my old man with his venom. Oh! And then Himiko-chan said she had to go do something. So I was just hanging out in here sketching something outside. Dabi came up to me at one point and…"

Yori's pale pink lips twisted into a frown as her tails swayed to the side. "Huh. I don't…really remember what happened after that. I just remember you coming back from seeing Toxicity. And Dabi was here…and he said something about Eri-chan." She frowned and started to bite the inside of her cheek. "He said he might be able to find her, right? Tell me I didn't imagine that part."

"That happened." He lifted his mask and saw some smudges on the fabric. Blood. Venom. Ink. Despite the smudges, he was ready to put the mask back on. He had done his best to help Yori and he could tell there was a dramatic improvement.

She reached over and gently took his mask in her hands. "You're…too good for us. You know that, Jin? You're sweet. You're considerate. That's why…I can't believe you hang out with shady people like me." Yori offered him a warm smile as she stepped closer. "You're…the best."

The mask was lowered over his face and his arms wrapped around her. Lifting the girl off of the ground, he twirled around with her held against him and was delighted when she laughed. "No more moping, got it, Yori? And I don't want to see any more of those scratches! I'm not going to always be here to kiss your scrapes and bruises! Aww! I forgot to do that!"

 _He's too good for us._ Yori was set down and grinned. "Okay, let's go find Dabi. He said he would get me some clean clothes. It's about time, right? I've been walking around wearing that bird creep's blood on me for the past two days."

"That's disgusting! You should burn those clothes! I'll help!"

Snickering, she walked backwards down the hall and held his hand to lead him. "Yeah, well, maybe we should have a bonfire, huh? I'll ask Tomura if we can find a good place to just set these rags on fire! What better way to forget an ex than by burning the stuff that reminds you of them, right?"

He cocked his head to the side, but seemed excited by the idea. "Yeah! I can't wait! Hey, just take things slow! We've still got to get you cleaned up first!"

"No worries, Jin. Those are small details." Her smile grew as they neared the room where the others were waiting. _I'm okay. I've got all of these other villains counting on me to help them and offering their support. They've taken really good care of me since the incident. But before I can repay them, I need to know what happened to Eri-chan._


	96. Chapter 92

NeonHorizon: Seriously. If you're a fan of Twice or Aizawa, I'd recommend Red Strings of Fate. Because we're going back down Shigaraki Street pretty soon.

* * *

"Has Yori-san…?"

"She hasn't been found yet." Aizawa frowned as he finished pulling the child's hair back from her face, securing it with a hairband. Eri had been asking about a "Yori-san" for a while now. She explained that a woman with glasses and long white hair had been brought in to take care of her for Overhaul. This woman had a tail that split into two and a few deep scars on her arms.

When the Shie Hassaikai raid took place, there was no sign of the villain Grayscale, but there had been a curious room discovered. A room containing a bed, a shelf of books, and a bottle of what seemed to be some sort of bitter alcohol. Despite not finding Hiyori at the yakuza hideout, it was obvious that she had been there at some point. Well, before she was retaken by the League of Villains and assaulted Chisaki Kai alongside her cohorts on the highway.

The most upsetting detail about this was Eri's last memory of her caretaker. She had told Aizawa that "Yori" had gone with Chronostasis to get a book from her room so that she could read it to Eri. Not long after she left Eri's room, the little girl heard her begin crying and screaming in pain. She had been told by Overhaul that "Yori" would be returned to her if she behaved so she blamed herself for whatever horrible thing had happened to the woman.

Aizawa saw tears forming in the child's eyes as he explained that the hideout was still being thoroughly searched. "If she's still there, someone will find her," he tried to reassure the girl. He was not about to tell her what Hiyori had done to Overhaul or that she was actually a villain.

The dark-haired hero was peeling an apple for Eri when his phone chimed with a message. He set the apple and blade aside to check his phone and his eyes widened. The message was simple: **Who's your favorite twintail?**

"Did…did someone find Yori-san?" Eri asked, seeing his expression change.

"Sorry. I have to take this. Stay here." He left her room and made his way up to the roof, staring at the phone screen. The message was from an unfamiliar number. He tried to call it, but there was no answer. No way for him to even leave a voicemail.

When his phone pinged with another message it read: **No calls. And you didn't answer my question. Who's your favorite twintail?**

Aizawa growled and ran a hand over his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. He angrily typed a reply: **Grayscale**.

The next message that came through was a smiley face emoji. A few minutes passed and then: **If you want me, you'll have to come to me. Alone. You trust me, right?** After he replied with a "yes", the woman shared her location.

As he hurried through the hallways, Aizawa grimaced and tried to push away the feeling of relief. She might be there or it might be a hoax. He might be walking directly into a trap. However, the wording of the messages made him feel as though it might really be her. The way she teased him was just too familiar to ignore.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Yori could hardly believe that he had really come to see her. Even after everything that had happened, she still felt her heart race at the sight of him. Smirking to herself, she readied her capture weapon and looked to Twice. He had agreed to help her with this and had even sworn himself to secrecy. After all, what they were about to do was something that the rest of the League would frown upon. No doubt, it would probably send Shigaraki into a fit.

The cuffs snapped around Aizawa's wrists as she leapt down from her perch, into the alley. She caught his glare and tilted her head, still wearing that smirk. "Shouta~" The villain approached him, wary of any sudden movements. "You really came. I was actually kind of worried." A thump behind her told her that Twice had leapt down to join her.

The hero glanced from her to her companion and his lips twisted into a scowl. "What the hell are you wearing?"

She held the chain of her weapon with one hand, resting the other on her hip. "Isn't it obvious? Or…have you never seen a panda kigurumi?"

"Why are you wearing matching ones?"

Yori glanced to Twice and grinned for a second before turning back to Aizawa. "I mean…why _not_? This was a "welcome home" gift from my favorite coworker! It would be rude to just leave it lying around!" Her ex-boyfriend simply continued to glare at her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, nearly pushing her hood back. "Okay. Let's try this again. Hey, Shouta! Long time, no see! How've you been?"

"What is this about?" he finally demanded. "You lured me out here for something."

"Yori, I don't like this guy's attitude! You really want to do this?" Twice spoke up.

"It's the only way." Yori lifted her free hand and set it on the other villain's arm. "Can you…go check on the "items"? Make sure they're okay."

Twice gave her a thumbs-up. "Anything for you, Yori! They'd better not be making trouble! And I'd better get a good reward for all of this!"

Now left alone with Aizawa, she ruffled her hair and then gave the chain a sharp tug. "Sit down. I'm not here to hurt you or…even take you prisoner. I have to ask you for a favor. And I guess…if you want me to return the favor sometime, I might be able to."

"I'm not sitting down."

"Fine. Have it your way." Yori hopped up to sit on a crate and kept a tight hold on her weapon. If he had wanted to escape, he would have by now. She only really used her weapon on him as a show of strength in front of Twice. Looking into Aizawa's eyes, she could see that he was still glaring at her, but the anger was superficial. Beyond that, she was able to tell that the man was relieved to see her. It made her stomach twist in guilt at putting him through so much.

Tucking a lock of pale hair behind her ear, she gave him a sad smile. "You…have Eri-chan, don't you?" He gave a nod. "I'm glad. They…managed to rescue me before the raid. I was worried when Twice and Toga said they hadn't seen her."

"She's been asking about you," he stated. "Hiyori. Turn yourself in. I can pull some strings so you can see Eri. There's probably something that we can do to keep you out of prison. If you won't do it for me, do it for Eri."

"Hiyori is dead. I'm Yori now." She sighed and her expression shifted. The sad smile was now a frown, guilt showing clearly in her eyes as she regarded the man. "If it will help you see me…the way I really am…consider me _Shigaraki Yori_."

It was clear from his grimace that Aizawa was not going to accept this. He had come to see her, expecting the villain to reconcile. Now he knew the truth. This was not a reunion. This was a farewell. She was preparing for something and wanted no loose ends left behind. "Grayscale. You said that you were going to ask me to do you a favor. What is it?"

Yori nodded once and hopped down from her seat. She approached him cautiously and when she reached the man, she draped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "Shouta… _terrible_ things have happened. And you know. I know that you know because you haven't relaxed a muscle since you saw me. I was hurt and I retaliated. What I did to Overhaul… _needed_ to be done. But no one will accept that. If I turn myself in, I'll go to Tartarus. Just like my master."

He gritted his teeth, feeling her fingertips press at his upper back. She was clinging to him and saying such hopeless things. "Let me help you," he growled. "There has to be something that we can do-"

"Eri-chan…she's free now. She can be a normal kid now. So she's going to need stuff, right?" Yori released Aizawa and stepped back, wary of the cuffs on his wrists. _If he breaks out of those, I'll have to just hope that Jin comes back._ She remembered how fast Aizawa was when they sparred and it did not instill confidence that she could escape him.

Rummaging in an interior pocket of the black and white kigurumi, she produced a neatly folded bundle of yen notes. It was thick and secured with a pink hairband. She ignored his scowl and shoved it into his pocket, her eyes locked on his. "That's my savings. I'm giving it to you for her. Do you understand?"

"Don't do this. Just come back with me. We can figure out a way to protect you."

She stepped back again and shook her head, smiling faintly. "Shouta…I don't need your protection." Yori flicked her wrist and the cuffs released him. She drew the capture weapon back to her, still keeping her eyes on his. "The favor I need. Around the corner is an area where they store empty crates. I have three things there that I need you to take care of. Please."

He rubbed his wrist and glared down at her, taking a few steps forward. Yori swiftly retreated and lifted her tails. He had not noticed before, but they were hanging freely out of the back of her kigurumi. A hole had been cut for them to thread through and now he could see why they were loose instead of wrapped around her waist. Her tails were broken. Crooked and covered in bandages. "What did they do to you?"

"What…Overhaul…Chronostasis…what _they_ did to me," she corrected him. "They broke me apart and the League put me back together. So. I can't leave them. They might be shady psychopaths, but they're _my_ shady psychopaths. And I'm just like them. Now. In that storage area are two cats; a hairless one and a black and white one. Their names are Gremlin and Panda. Give them to Eri-chan, please. Toxicity is in that area, too. He needs to go to a hospital."

Aizawa saw a wet sheen to her eyes now as she spoke. "Toxicity?"

"My father…isn't well, okay? Someone needs to release his excess venom…or he'll go insane. There's a soft spot behind his fangs. If it gets pressed, it releases the built up venom. Tell the hospital that, okay? Please. I don't want him to suffer. I can't take care of him."

He started toward her again, becoming visibly angry. "Hiyori-" The hero swiftly dodged backwards, narrowly avoiding a strike from Twice's measuring tape.

The masked man wrapped a protective arm around Yori from behind, tilting his head at Aizawa. "No touching! This isn't that kind of visit! Were you going to get all lovey-dovey?"

"We're done here." Yori narrowed her eyes at Aizawa and pushed up her glasses with one finger. "Take care of the kid for me, okay? If anything bad happens to her, I'll come after you…and I'll _rip you apart_ , Shouta~"

"Awww! Do I get my reward yet? I don't care what it is; I'm getting bored with this!"

She watched Aizawa weigh his options briefly before darting forward. The girl lifted both tails and sank her stingers deep into the man's shoulder. His steps faltered as his vision and hearing faded. Yori watched him feel for the wall, his lips twisted into a deep scowl as he shouted her name. From an inner pocket, she drew forth a packet of sweet and spicy crackers. They were set near him before she turned away and linked her arm with Twice's.

Only when they were a good distance from Aizawa, did she allow herself to relax. They were traveling down back alleys to avoid drawing attention and she leaned heavily against Twice's shoulder. "That was nerve-wracking," she confessed, tugging at the hood of her costume. "Thanks for going with me."

"Anything for you, Yori! That reward had better be something good! This was such a pain!" His arm slid free from hers as he turned to look at her. "Did you see the way that guy was looking at you?! Is that how pro heroes look at each other? That guy was practically drooling!" The man's arms waved wildly as he spoke, the eyes on his mask widening.

"Drooling? Heh. Jin…I love your sense of humor."

The man stepped in front of her as she paused in the alley, planting his fists on his hips and tilting his head as he stared down at her. "Hey, now! What did I say about falling for me?! Aww! You mean it, Yori? I love you, too!"

She snickered, covering her mouth with a hand and turning her head to the side. "You're too sweet, you know. We really…don't deserve you. Heh. Okay! What did you want for a reward? I'll let you pick something. I can get you dinner or a new weapon or-"

"What? I don't want any of that! I just want to snuggle with you and Toga-chan!"

Yori waited for him to say something that conflicted, but he was silent. "Really?"


	97. Chapter 93

As irritated as he was, Aizawa was still relieved that Hiyori was alive. Though he was troubled by what she had said and what she had done. His shoulder still ached from where her stingers had stabbed into his flesh and it had taken a while for his vision and hearing to return.

Walking down the hospital corridor, he frowned to himself and remembered the horrible ordeal that took place once he had recovered. True to her word, Hiyori had left Toxicity in a small area just around the corner from him. The villain was injured and rambling to himself, but when he spat venom, he was at least able to recognize Aizawa.

The fight was brief since Toxicity was already injured. Aizawa called for someone to collect him. The authorities were informed in regards to Toxicity's venom and his health concerns before Aizawa took his leave. The villain was in good hands now. He would get treatment and prison had to be safer than letting him roam freely with the League of Villains.

He hesitated as he neared the door and his grip tightened on the handle of the carrier. Of course, he had his reservations about doing this. It seemed to be important to Hiyori, though. Not to mention that this could be good for Eri. As he opened the door, he greeted the child with a nod.

She gave him a somewhat fearful stare as she fidgeted with her blanket. "D-did you…hear anything about Yori-san?" Since the previous day, it had been on her mind and the eagerness for information was clear in her voice.

Aizawa saw her gaze drift down to the carrier that he was carrying. He lifted it onto the bed and sat in the chair next to it. "I saw her yesterday. She wanted me to give you something that was important to her. I'm not sure if you're ready for this so if it's overwhelming, just tell me."

The door to the carrier was opened and the first cat to emerge was Panda. The chubby black and white feline waddled out of the carrier and then froze, staring at Eri. The hairless cat Gremlin stepped out next and pushed past Panda to get closer to the child. He stared up into her eyes for a second before plopping down onto her lap.

 _This seems alright._ He saw the girl's eyes widen in surprise, a hand hovering above Gremlin's back. Panda tilted his head, seeing the other cat appear content, and decided to settle himself beside the little girl. "The hairless one is Gremlin and this is Panda. These were her cats, but she said that she wanted you to have them. If you don't want them-"

"I…they're…so warm…and Gremlin is making this noise…"

"He's purring. It means that he's happy." Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck, watching the interaction closely. When Eri finally began to run her fingertips along Gremlin's back, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. "Do you like them?"

"I…I love them…" Looking up from the cat on her lap, there was clearly bliss in her expression, but also concern. "Is…Yori-san…?"

"She's alright." He decided not to tell her that the woman she was so worried about had in fact pledged her loyalty to the League of Villains.

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _What are we going to do when winter comes? This place doesn't have electricity. We don't have heating. We hardly have any money and I gave my savings to Aizawa for Eri._ Leaning her head back against the wall, Yori took a deep breath and exhaled it in a sigh. Her eyes closed as she pulled her jacket closed a little more. _We need funds. We need to move on and find a new place before we're found._

When her eyes opened, she lifted her hands to run them through her long white hair. All around the hallway, sketches of dead birds met her gaze. Birds that had died in various ways and were drawn in various mediums that ranged from blood to ink or venom. _Fucking birds. Fucking Overhaul._ She slammed a fist against the ground, gritting her teeth.

She was not about to fall into a fit over it, but thinking about the man made her blood boil. To ground herself, she pushed up her sleeve and stared at the scars. She counted each one, traced them with a fingertip, and attempted to steady her breathing.

Footsteps echoed from down the hallway, approaching the doorway. Yori kept her head bowed, skimming a fingernail over her skin ever so slightly. As they drew nearer, she pushed her sleeve down again and pushed herself to stand. She knew without even looking up who was approaching. Yori would recognize his footsteps anywhere.

Turning to look at Shigaraki, she saw him staring at a particularly bloody bird picture on the wall. Scratching his neck, his lips twisted into a deep frown. He looked exhausted; as if he had not slept in days. His lips were more chapped than usual, a bit of blood beading up from where his dry skin had cracked. "We should've just killed him," he muttered, not taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Are you…feeling okay, Tomura?" She tried to keep her tone as soft as possible. He had stopped a few feet away from her and now she walked closer to him, pushing her glasses up to the top of her head.

The blue-haired villain shifted his gaze in her direction and paused in scratching his neck, poising his nails above the surface of his skin. "What? Are you worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried about you! Tomura…" Yori went silent and bowed her head. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she bit at the inside of her cheek. _I don't know what to say to him. I don't know…how I can help anymore. I'm finally able to talk to him, look at him, I could probably even touch him. But I don't know what he needs anymore. He's been without me and he's been alright. I don't want him to think that I think he can't take care of himself._

Tails swaying to the side, she winced at a flash of pain. "Ngh." She drew forth a bottle of painkillers and dry-swallowed two of them. Shigaraki was looking at the bird picture again, chewing at his bottom lip. Yori closed her eyes and acted on impulse. She threw her arms around him from behind, burying her face in the back of his shoulder.

"Yori…?"

"I just want you to be okay!" She held him closer, keeping her eyes shut. "I want you to be okay, Tomura…so if there's anything that you need…I want you to tell me. Please."

A hand settled over one of hers, a finger lifted, and he could feel the warmth of her skin against his. "Yori…what do you _think_ I need?" There was a slight edge to his voice, but it was clear that he was ready to listen to whatever suggestion she might have.

Yori knew how to word things correctly. Outright trying to order him to sleep would only end badly. "I'm…tired."

"I guess we should sleep." He felt her arms loosen from around him, but gripped her hand to maintain contact. His movements were a little sluggish, his eyes half-closing as he allowed her to lead him down the hallway.

 **Shift P.O.V**

She was back to her old self. No more screaming every time he got close. No more avoiding eye contact with him. He should be happy, but instead he felt irritated. It all felt like a waste of time. Something horrible had happened to Yori and it had traumatized her, but it was such a waste. He should have killed Overhaul the first chance that he had. They could have avoided the whole mess if he had done that.

Yori looked at him over her shoulder and offered a half-smile. "When we wake up…do you want to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

His stomach quietly growled at the idea of food. Sleep had been nearly nonexistent as he considered what they should do next. Meals were meager since their funds were dwindling. As hungry as he was, he was not going to admit it to her; Shigaraki hated when she acted like she was babying him. "If you're hungry, we'll eat," he answered. "Where are you getting food? We don't have money."

She lifted her free hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it, okay?"

Her words left him perplexed, but he quickly lost interest. A yawn was threatening to leave him as they neared his little piece of solitude. No one else was in the room, or even near it, so this was an ideal time to sleep. The door was closed and Yori settled across the couch, spreading her arms.

He tilted his head a little, his confusion returning. Scratching his neck, he simply stared down at her and tried to determine what exactly she was doing. _Why is she staring like that? And what is she doing? But she's smiling…like she's happy about this. Who would be happy in a place like this?_

Yori's stingers lightly thumped against the side of the couch as she frowned. "Tomura…you can sleep on me so we'll be close."

His eyes widened, surprised that she would be the one to suggest it. This was usually something that he would have to make happen by taking the initiative himself. Whether by moving her once she was asleep or by suggesting it to her.

When he was lying on the couch with her, his coat draped over them for warmth, Shigaraki felt himself quickly calming. Her arms were around him, the female villain carefully running her fingers through his pale blue hair. It was so soothing. Her warm, soft body pressed against his as she played with his hair. These small things brought him an immense sense of relaxation and bliss.

Shigaraki's arms wrapped around her, subconsciously leaning up to bury his face in the sensitive area between her shoulder and neck. Everything about her brought him such comfort. Her voice, her touch, her smile, her warmth. All of these things that he had almost lost. All of these things that he could not do without.

He was not thinking when he next spoke. The words seemed to force their way out of him before he could stop himself. "I missed you." It sounded uncool, but it was his true, honest feelings bared plainly in three words. He had missed her so much when she was gone and it was an unbearable pain to see her go through such trauma. It was over now. He had her back and that was all that really mattered.

"I missed you, too. What kind of food do you want to eat, Tomura? I'll get you whatever you want." Her voice was soft, warm. Full of kindness and affection. She truly cared about him and it brought him so much comfort.

The villain struggled to stay awake, but he was losing the battle. His eyes closed as sleep claimed him. He had no time to give her an answer.


	98. Chapter 94

NeonHorizon: Gray Area will end soon. I thought that I would give a heads-up to anyone that doesn't follow me on Twitter because I didn't want to surprise you. I love working on this, but it's run for so long and Yori's suffered a lot. I'm planning a new fanfic that will feature mainly interactions with Overhaul and Dabi, but a friendship with Hawks. Since I love Twice so much, I've allocated most of his romantic encounters to Red Strings of Fate. Enjoy the new chapter and our special guest appearance near the end~

* * *

 _Please just give me your money. I really don't want this to get ugly._ Yori smiled, despite her disgust at what she was doing. Her tails were hurting intensely, having been tied to her leg beneath her coat to keep them hidden. The girl's hair was sprayed black with temporary color and pulled up into two ponytails to further disguise her.

The young man that she was currently trying to con was college age and his face was such a bright shade of red that she half-expected his nose to spontaneously start gushing. "Y-you said your brother won't buy you food?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing to her "brother".

The man in question looked nothing like her and was, in fact, quite menacing in appearance. A deep scar running down his forehead, narrowed gray-blue eyes, and his mouth twisted into a scowl as he glanced toward them. Without his mask, Jin served as a perfect "mean brother" to help her get funds or food. He actually enjoyed helping her and this was, so far, the highlight of his day.

"He said we don't have any money," she pretended to pout. "I just want something _sweet_ to eat~" Yori bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze, clasping her hands in front of her. "And it's been _forever_ since I had something yummy…"

Ten minutes later, the girl was putting her glasses back on and walking alongside Jin as their victim flailed blindly in an alley. She counted the money from the young man's wallet and grimaced. "Two thousand yen. Seriously?"

"…that wasn't worth it…" the male villain agreed.

"We can barely afford to feed _four_ of us with this much." Yori shook her head, but tucked the wallet into her bag.

Her partner glanced over at the girl, observing the way she chewed her lower lip, and frowned. He bowed his head, a bit reluctant to speak up. It was interesting to watch her work, but at the same time he knew that there had to be a better way. Their target had offered to take her on a date, but wanted to do so at a time when Yori was alone.

"What if we…do it differently?" he finally suggested.

"What do you mean? I've been doing it this way since I was a kid."

"I mean…if we just intimidate them-"

"Yori-chan! Hey, did you get anything good?" Toga greeted them as they approached. She threw her arms around Yori, but frowned when she saw the expressions the other two villains wore. "What?"

"You didn't get anything, did you?" Dabi taunted, appearing around the corner. "What happened, Yori? I thought you were supposed to be a pro at this."

She narrowed her eyes and dug in her bag for the man's wallet. "I got some cash, but it's only two thousand yen." Yori let Toga rub her cheek against hers before she pushed up her glasses. _I promised Tomura that I'd get him something good, but so far we're turning up with meager amounts. What am I going to do?_

"I…had an idea…" Jin attempted to speak up again. The other three looked to him and he started to feel self-conscious without his mask. Turning his head to the side, he frowned deeply.

"Okay. So what is it?" Dabi challenged.

Listening to Jin's idea, Yori could see some real promise in it. She had wanted to avoid such an aggressive approach, but since the usual flirty approach had failed, she was open to new options. "I like it."

"Seriously, babe?"

"I like it, too. Good thinking, Jin." Toga leaned up and planted a kiss on the man's cheek, causing a faint pinkish hue to rise to his face.

Dabi's eyes narrowed as he regarded the others. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he fixed his gaze on Yori. "I'm not doing it; it's boring."

"Okay, so what are you going to do? You're not going back empty-handed. At least steal some food or something," the pale-haired villain argued.

"I'm going to keep trying to recruit people. We can collect a membership fee." He turned away from them and left.

Toga rolled her eyes and leaned against Jin's side. "He's just going around killing everyone."

"He's picky…"

"He's a _prick_." Yori saw the other two give her a look of surprise and she shrugged. "I mean, he _is_. He's not really a team player. Sometimes I wonder why he's even part of the League."

The plan that Jin had proposed was vaguely similar to her usual technique, but with a twist. She and Toga would lure someone away from the crowded street and basically mug them. It was different from how she liked to do things. Yori preferred to gently convince people to hand over their money, as if they were doing her a great kindness. This, however, quickly produced the results that she wanted.

Dinner that night was a delicious array of takeout from various restaurants. They had managed to gather a rather large amount of money by the end of the day so Yori wanted to celebrate a little bit. Of course, they still had a lot left over after buying the food.

She counted the remaining funds, sitting alone in the "bird hallway", and frowned to herself. A thought had crossed her mind during one of the muggings. As Toga held a knife to the man's neck and Yori slipped his wallet from his pocket, she saw the fear in his eyes. In that moment, she thought of Eri. She hated to think of what how the child would view her if she knew that Yori was robbing people on the street. _Eri-chan…would cry, wouldn't she?_

Lifting her gaze from the yen notes that she was counting, her gaze settled on a handful of the grotesque dead bird drawings on the wall opposite her. Yori's tails lifted and smacked against the floor beside her, a muscle beneath her left eye twitching. "What do you think…Chisaki? Would Eri-chan…heheheh…you think that Eri-chan would _cry_?"

The money fell from her hands as she ran her fingers through her hair, biting deeply into the inside of her cheek. _I'm talking to a picture of a dead bird. I'm calling it Chisaki. I'm…I feel like…maybe I'm…going crazy._ Yori closed her eyes tightly and her nails sank into her scalp. "…Chi…saki…"

"What're you doing?"

She jumped a little, the money fluttering onto the floor around her. The girl scrambled to collect the cash again, frowning. Embarrassment made her face turn red and she tried to hide it from Dabi. "You get off on creeping up on me?" she muttered, shoving the money into her pocket.

"Why were you talking to the wall?"

"I was talking to myself." Yori pushed up her glasses and jumped again when he suddenly crouched in front of her. " _What_?!"

Dabi tilted his head, a lazy smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "You going crazy again?" he taunted.

Yori drew her legs to her chest and grimaced. "Where's Twice?"

"He went out." The dark-haired villain turned his head, still smirking. "Get up. We're going somewhere."

"I'm not going anywhere. Tomura-"

"That freak's asleep. Let's go." Dabi grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand with him. When he began walking down the corridor, he kept his grip on her hand to make sure that she followed him.

She disliked the idea of leaving Shigaraki, but she was also curious about what exactly Dabi had planned. The girl remembered what Toga had said about him just burning every potential new member that he came across. One look at his smirk made her start to half-grin. _He's going crazy, too, isn't he? Look at us. Just a couple of crazies walking around at night._

The two wove through alleys, sticking to the darkest areas they could. The further they got from the hideout, the more anxious Yori became and the more excited Dabi seemed to get. It was rare for her to see him so enthusiastic about something. "So where are we going?"

"What? Not in the mood for a moonlight walk? You don't think this is romantic?" Looking over his shoulder at her, he saw her smirk back at him. "What? You think I'm joking?"

"I _know_ you're joking. You…aren't in that mood right now, are you? You look like you're expecting something else. So…what is it, Dabi?"

"You want me to spoil the surprise, babe?"

"I don't care about surprises," she countered. "Just tell me what we're doing before I pump you full of venom." Yori saw his smirk fade and she swished her tails to the right, flicking a bit of venom onto the pavement. "Well? You know, I'm working on making some vaccines and you're still…low on the receiving list."

" _Demanding_. I need to meet with someone. I thought you'd want to come with me, "second in command"."

S _o I'm going along to keep you entertained. Got it._ She rolled her eyes and moved closer to walk beside him instead of behind him. "So who are we meeting?"

"Look. I thought that you were bored and I haven't gotten a lot of alone time with you." His smirk returned after saying this and he leaned down toward her. They two had stopped walking in a dark alley, at the edge of a warehouse district. "What? You want a real date or something?"

"Tch. You wish." She withdrew her hand from his and tucked her hands into her pockets. The girl's tails spread and stretched a bit as she released a yawn. "So this is the meeting place? Where are they?"

A rustling sound from around the corner drew the attention of both villains. Yori tensed, her tails straining to lift her stingers and poise to strike. Her hands curled into fists and she kept her eyes fixed on the corner. Dabi moved to put himself slightly in front of her, but still to the side. Lifting a hand, he let bright blue flames ignite at his palm and he prepared to attack.

When a figure stepped into view, they took Yori by surprise. It was a young man around her age. The faint light from the streetlight beyond made his blond hair gleam and drew attention to the large, red wings that grew from his back. They flapped slightly when he met her gaze and a half-grin spread across his face. "Hey, that's a surprise. You brought Grayscale tonight?"

Realizing that Dabi knew this person, Yori scowled. "Who…are you? And what do you mean "tonight"? Have you been-?"

"I'm Hawks." He seemed faintly surprised that she did not know his name. Cocking his head to the side, he took a few steps forward. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while, Grayscale."


	99. Chapter 95

_He wanted to meet me?_ Yori pushed up her glasses and squinted in the dimly lit area, trying to see what sort of expression he wore. The hero was wearing an easygoing half-smile, his posture relaxed, as he stared back at her. "Aren't you the number two hero now?"

The man looked to where her tails were now coiling around each other, the tips dripping black with venom. "Yeah. I'm a hero."

"Tch. So…what is this? You've been meeting with Dabi. I can tell you've met before. And why would you want to meet me? You just want to gawk at me or something?"

"You're starting to sound like our leader," Dabi remarked. He pushed his hands into his pockets and came to stand closer to her, smirking. "What's wrong, babe? You look confused."

"I'm not getting any actual answers here so you'll have to forgive me if I look like I have no fucking idea what's going on." She ruffled her long, pale hair and shifted her glare from Dabi to the blond hero. "It was…Hawks?"

"Hawks," he said, pointing at himself. "Grayscale." He pointed at her and raised an eyebrow. "Dabi and I have met, but I've been trying to get him to bring you, too. I wanted to meet you."

"And I told you she's taken." The scarred villain wrapped an arm around her waist rather possessively and narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? But I heard she was with your leader." Hawks stepped closer, wings lifting slightly when Dabi brandished fire with his free hand. "I just wanted to meet her. No ulterior motives here."

Yori's tails lowered and swayed to the side, but she was still wary of the young man. _The number two hero. I mean, he probably just wanted to meet me so he can take me to Tartarus. And if Dabi knew that he wanted to see me, why did he bring me with him today?_ Feeling her back connect with the villain's chest, she realized exactly what his motive was; he had brought her along to show off.

"The last time someone claimed to be a fan, I was kidnapped, held captive, beaten to a pulp, mutilated, and had other unspeakable shit happen to me. So you'll have to understand that I don't fucking trust anyone that says they just want to meet me." Yori's pulse quickened when he tilted his head and leaned down.

In the dimly lit space, it was hard to tell just what sort of expression he made, but it looked very much like a pleased half-grin. "Smart. I'd heard you were pretty sharp." His head tilted to the other side now. "Cute, too."

Yori was pushed behind Dabi when he began talking to the hero. She heard every word of it, of course, but it was extremely confusing. _Is Dabi…planning to betray the League of Villains? Or is Hawks planning to betray the heroes? This is weird._ She felt goose bumps raise on her arms and lifted her gaze from the ground. Pushing up her glasses, her amber eyes met a pair of sharp brown ones.

To her disgust, she felt warmth rise to her cheeks as he flashed her a grin. _I can't afford to get wrapped up in that kind of thing. Heroes. Villains. Just too much._ She ran a hand through her hair, trying to release a bit of nervous energy.

"Why do you keep looking at her? You're talking to me," Dabi finally growled.

"I don't know. Maybe I've secretly got a thing for scorpions," he joked.

"She's not interested. And trust me, that's a road you wouldn't want to go down even if she was. If you think we're on questionable terms now-"

Hawks held up his hands, shaking his head. "I was kidding. I was just looking at her tails. What happened there? They look pretty crooked."

"She's fine."

"Did they get broken or something? Looks painful." He stepped closer, ignoring the warning glare that Dabi displayed. "What happened?"

She still kept her guard up, but the hero's tone was having an effect on her. He sounded like he was genuinely concerned and when his mouth turned down at the corners, eyes softening, it looked like he could really sympathize with Yori. When she finally spoke, she kept her voice low. "Chronostasis broke my tails. A League member tried to treat them, but-"

"They won't heal if you just have them wrapped. You should probably go to a hospital, right? They could put casts on them or something so the bones won't be messed up." He ran his fingers through his golden hair and offered her a half-smile. "I know a good place, if you want to get treated. They're pretty good at keeping quiet about who comes in."

"You're not taking her anywhere. I already told you that she's fine. So was there anything else?" Dabi grabbed her wrist, pulling her around him until he was able to put both arms around her again.

Hawks lifted his face to meet Dabi's glare and his smile grew. "No; I told you everything I had to say. Thanks for bringing Grayscale tonight." Turning his look of amusement to the girl, he cocked his head to the side. "I didn't think I'd get the chance to meet you. You're pretty much the way I'd imagined."

"Pretty much?" Yori's tails swayed side to side, catching his attention. He leaned to the side a bit to get a better view and when he half-grinned, it made her raise an eyebrow. She was used to people being afraid of her tails or disgusted, the way that Overhaul had been, but she had yet to see someone so entertained by the sight of them.

Pulling out of Dabi's hold, she stepped closer to Hawks and her tails darted forward. It hurt to move them so much, but she wanted to test him. Her stingers rested on his chest, just below his collar bone, and the tips gently scraped over the fabric of his shirt.

The hero remained where he stood. He did not flinch or even blink. Instead, his half-grin spread and he rubbed the back of his neck. "You have a thing for scorpions?" she taunted. Feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt, she felt a rush of excitement and imagined what it would be like soaked in his blood.

A hand lifted, fingers trailing over the pale fur that covered her tails. The bandaging ended above her stingers, leaving just enough exposed fur for him to touch. "You have a thing for birds?" he retorted, his wings rustling behind him.

"She likes _dead_ birds." Dabi drew their attention back to the meeting. "So are we done here?"

"Sure. I've got stuff to do anyway." Hawks stepped back, fingers trailing over the curve of her right stinger as he did so. With a nod, he turned away and began walking toward the more populated street.

Yori was perplexed by the whole interaction. She sat alone in Toxicity's old room when they returned to the hideout. This was where she was working on her "venom vaccinations". She had notes regarding the whole process as well as a list of the recipients, in order of first to last of who would get their shots. Shigaraki, Compress, Spinner, Toga, and then Dabi.

She had asked Giran about getting a case for the syringes as well as the other equipment needed for the vaccines. As much as she hated talking to him, he was good about getting the League whatever they needed as long as they had the money. She just wished she had enough left over for medical supplies, but the League's needs came before her own. Examining her syringes now, she frowned.

The first three doses were almost ready. She knew that Compress and Spinner would allow her to give them their vaccinations, but she had reservations about trying to give Shigaraki his. He might have a violent reaction to having a needle put into his skin. It was a terrifying thought.

 _Should I make some extras? Who else would I give one to?_ She was only supposed to be associating with the League of Villains. _Eri-chan._ Yori's tails lifted and swished as she sighed. _If I ever see her again…I wouldn't want to hurt her. I'll make one extra vaccine…just for Eri-chan._

She was putting away the syringe case when the door opened. The villain jolted, nearly dropping the case of sensitive tools, and bit back a yelp. A look over her shoulder showed Toga tilting her head. "Himiko-chan?"

"This is where you've been? I was looking all over the place for you. What're you doing in here?" The blonde entered the room and looked around at the equipment. "You turned Toxicity-san's room into a lab?"

"It's more like an oversized chemistry set," Yori replied. She finished putting away the case and chewed at the inside of her cheek, watching Toga's lips curl into a smile. "What? You see something you like?"

"These are cute," she remarked, walking over to a selection of scalpels. "I want one."

"You can have _one_. Why were you looking for me?"

Toga seemed to abruptly remember why she was there and walked to the doorway. "Jin, she's in here!" she called. Turning back to Yori, she tilted her head. " _Why_? We're ready for bed."

 _And that involves me_ _ **how**_ _?_ She frowned when Twice appeared in the doorway and pushed her hands into her pockets. "Himiko-chan, can we move this somewhere else? I've got sensitive stuff in here."

"No way! You turned Toxicity's room into a lab?! Wow, this place is a dump!" Twice approached the nearly completed vaccines and leaned down, staring at the reddish-black liquid within the tubes.

"Don't touch!" Yori moved to stop him from touching one and tripped, falling against his back. She quickly felt Toga against her back, pinning her in place, and she grimaced. "Hey-!"

"I want to sleep in here with you tonight, Yori-chan. Don't you want to have a _sleepover_?" the blonde pouted.

"Yeah! That sounds great! I don't even want to snuggle with you two; you're weird!" Twice twisted around, hugging both female villains at once.

 _I can't say "no" to Twice. Damn it. How does Toga know my weakness?_ Releasing a defeated sigh, Yori conceded. "I guess one night wouldn't hurt, but don't touch anything, okay?"

She was released and stood by as Twice went to retrieve some blankets. Looking over at Toga, she saw the girl frowning slightly. "Hey. So…explain?"

"He's been down today. I just wanna do something nice for him." Toga turned to look at her, offering a half-smile. "Don't you wanna cheer him up?"

"I…guess so." Yori ruffled her pale hair, chewing the inside of her cheek. "He's…actually pretty comfy to cuddle with, huh?"

Toga nodded and tilted her head. Leaning over, she plucked something from one of Yori's stingers. "What's this?" She held up a golden piece of hair. "Yori-chan, whose hair is this?"

 _Am I supposed to keep Hawks a secret?_ Yori began to sweat.


	100. Chapter 96

NeonHorizon: Last chapter of Gray Area! So...Shigaraki fans, I'm going to have to recommend Twisted Little Heart to you because it's OC x Shigaraki exclusively. Twice fans, I recommend Red Strings of Fate (it also has Aizawa). PLEASE BE SURE TO READ MY NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

 _I can't…do this anymore. I just can't. I feel like I'm losing my mind. And I keep coming back_ _ **here**_ _._ Yori leaned her head back against the wall, hands tucked into the pockets of her coat as she released a sigh. She closed her eyes, trying to forget. Trying not to think about where she was.

The "dead bird" hallway. The "Chisaki" hallway. The "Overhaul" hallway. Just the sight of those morbid doodles on the walls made her sick to her stomach. She was reminded of him and of what she had done to him.

For the past few nights, she had been plagued with nightmares of violence. Those random people on the street she had stung just because Shigaraki told her to. The horrific murder of her mother's husband, when she had gone with Twice and Dabi to get funds for the League. The time she had straddled Overhaul as he lay bleeding, viciously carving a heart into his right pectoral while he was helpless.

Along with these moments came one that made her feel more remorse than anything else could. She had no regrets about what she did to Overhaul. She had no regrets about her mother's husband. The innocent bystanders made her feel a little bad. However, the worst was the warped dream of what she did to Aizawa.

In reality, she had stung him and injected him with a level two dose of venom. She left him blind and deaf in an alley so she and Twice could escape. Her dream about it was extremely warped. While it had actually taken place during the day, her dream showed it as nighttime. Her dreaming mind was apparently cruel because instead of showing her stinging him in the shoulder, it showed her stingers growing insanely long and stabbing through his chest.

 _I wanted this. Didn't I? I chose to stay a villain for the rest of my life. So…why don't I feel happy?_ She slid down the wall, sitting on the floor among discarded pens and dried up markers. Her tails dragged over the floor at her side, leaving dark trails of venom.

Every day, she followed a routine. Yori usually woke beside Toga and would go to see Shigaraki, spend some time with him for a while, then the League members would try to scrounge up some funds. Their hunt was usually unsuccessful so she would then try to cheer Shigaraki up, which was also usually unsuccessful. By evening, she found herself back in the "dead bird" hallway alone. This time was spent in solitude as she reflected on the day's events and the past. Bedtime was signaled by Toga and Twice retrieving her from the hallway to go sleep.

The routine made her feel like she was going insane. The nightmares made her feel like a monster. Most days, she just wanted to scream. There were times when she would go to the window and wonder how far up she was. If a fall from that height would kill her or just shatter her bones.

 _I have to do something_ , she thought as she opened her eyes. _This…isn't living._ Yori's phone pinged with a message and she rummaged in her pocket for it. It was a message from Dabi, asking about his vaccine. Despite having finished it a few days ago, she had yet to give it to him. Everyone else had been vaccinated, though.

The other villain told her to meet him at a bar to give him the syringe and she reluctantly agreed. At least it was something different from the usual. She pushed herself to stand and dusted off the back of her pants and coat. As she walked along the corridor, she ran her fingertips over the wall and grazed the numerous images of dead birds.

The girl set off to meet up with Dabi, frowning to herself as she meandered down an alley. She had the hood pulled up on the coat to keep her face shaded. It was dangerous for any of the League members to be out alone, but she needed to get away for a while. She needed to try to cling to what little sanity she had left.

Yori was about to reach the end of the alley when a figure stepped into her line of sight. She bit the inside of her cheek, eyes instantly narrowing as she pushed up her glasses. "It's… _Hawks_ , right?"

"Hey, Grayscale." He lifted a hand in greeting, the large red wings behind him spreading a bit as he took a few steps forward. "Where are you heading?"

She tensed at the question and frowned. "It doesn't concern you."

"Are you going to see Dabi?" There was something about his tone. Like he knew exactly where she was heading.

It was now that Yori realized something was different about his costume. She had only met him once, but that was still enough to tell her that something was different about how he looked. _Bulkier? It's kind of like he's wearing padding under his clothes or something. What kind of villain does he think he's going to run into out here?_

"I saw him earlier," Hawks explained. He took another step closer, head tilting one way and then the other like a curious bird. "You're pretty jumpy, aren't you?"

"I told you before-"

"What was it again?" He had kept his hands in his pockets until now and the sight of his hands made Yori's eyes go wide. The winged hero was wearing thick gloves like one would wear to handle a bird with talons. Or a large scorpion. "You said the last time someone really wanted to meet you…?"

Yori swallowed, hard, and took a step back. _What is this? Why is he wearing gloves like that? This isn't…he's…_ A cold sweat broke out all over her as she nearly tripped over her feet to take another step back. _He's going to take me to Tartarus!_

Hawks held up his right hand, holding up four fingers and lowering them one by one as he listed what she had said before. "Kidnapped, held captive, beaten, mutilated. And other bad stuff, right?"

"What…what are you talking about? Back off! Back off before I put my stingers into your fucking neck!" she snarled, tails shifting side to side in anger.

His free hand ran over his hair, pushing back a few stray golden strands. "I'm only going to do _two_ of those things so you shouldn't be too traumatized."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Yori reached for her phone with a trembling hand. _What is he talking about? What is he planning to do?!_ Preparing to call Dabi since his number was at the top of her address book, she knew she had to get some distance between herself and the hero.

Her boots thudded against the ground as she sprinted in the opposite direction of Hawks. She was willing to scream if she had to. Surely the hero would let her go if she drew a bunch of attention.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you, Grayscale!"

"Leave me alone!" Her tails whipped around behind her as she ran, stingers swiping to keep him at bay. A loud flapping sound alerted her to him using his wings and he was suddenly in front of her. Yori collided with the man and tried to quickly back up, but found both of his arms wrapping tightly around her to hold her against him. "No! Let go of me!"

Her stingers attempted to stab into him, but the padding protected him. Growling in frustration, she started to thrash in an attempt to free herself, but it was futile. Hawks was holding onto her too tightly and now wearing a small frown. She snarled at him, swearing and calling him every bad name she could think of.

When she finally grew too frustrated to even speak, Yori went silent and simply glared up at him. He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Done?"

"Let…go…of…me!" she repeated through gritted teeth.

"Nope. That's not going to happen. Not part of the plan."

"What're you talking about? What plan-?"

"Close your eyes." It was her only warning before he spread his wings and took to the air.

What Hawks did not know, what basically no one knew, was that Yori was absolutely terrified of heights. Her eyes closed, hands clutching his jacket tightly and her tails wrapping around his left leg as extra security. In her head, she swore again and again as cold air whipped at her hair and clothes.

To add to her already quickly mounting fear, she was also afraid of what he had planned. He was supposed to be a hero, as far as she knew. It would make sense if he was taking her to Tartarus, but it sounded like he had different plans for her. _What is he planning?! Where's Dabi when I actually need him? Damn it!_ Her tails tightened around his leg as she turned her head to the side and opened an eye to try to see where he might be flying to.

This was a mistake. The second she saw how high off the ground they were, she felt her heart start to palpitate and then her body started to go limp. Her vision got blurry and the villain fainted in the hero's arms.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He felt her go limp and looked down at the pale-haired villain. Her glasses were slightly askew, eyes closed. The twintails that had wrapped around his leg had gone loose and were now dangling below them as he flew. It was for the best that she fainted. It made the rest of the flight a little easier.

Spotting Grayscale walking alone had been pure luck. He had been planning this for a little while now, but he had so far been unlucky in trying to find her alone. When he saw her on this day, he knew he had to act fast. After reading a little about scorpion stingers and precautions that dangerous animal handlers took, he got the padding and special gloves. He made a few more precautions as well for once he acquired the villain.

Hawks reached his destination and shifted his hold on her so he carried her bridal-style. Her tails hung limply below her with her stingers dragging over the ground as he walked. She was still very much asleep so she would be easier to handle. He was glad. He might even be able to get started on the hardest part of his plan before she woke up.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Yori stirred awake on something soft and jolted when she remembered what had happened. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar apartment. _What…? Where did he take me?_ Yori felt something on her tails and looked down. Someone had applied a plaster cast to her tails in an attempt at correcting their healing. She lifted the tails slightly to look at the handiwork and frowned.

A door opened across the apartment and the red-winged hero greeted her with a smile. "You slept a long time. I didn't think I'd have time to get dinner."

She watched him settle on the floor beside the couch she was on, cradling a bucket of fried chicken with one arm as he tore a chunk of meat off of a chicken leg. _What…the hell…?_

"Want some?" he offered, holding out the half-gnawed piece of poultry.

"No." Yori adjusted her glasses, looking around again. "Where is this?"

"Huh? I brought you to my place. You know, you're a pretty heavy sleeper. You didn't even wake up when I put on those casts. That takes a long time, too."

"Ngh. What is this?" There was a heavy note of suspicion in her voice as she spoke. "You said you had a plan and you said you wouldn't-"

"Right." Hawks swallowed a mouthful of chicken and grinned. "I'm not going to beat you or mutilate you."

"So this is-"

"I couldn't get you here without kidnapping you," he explained, as if it was completely obvious what he was going for. "And you didn't really agree to rehab so it's basically captivity."

Yori's lips twisted in frustration. "Rehab?"

Hawks heard her stomach grumble and offered her a large piece of chicken, which she grudgingly accepted. "I'm going to rehabilitate you."

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you were a hero. You have an awful lot of interest in villains for being so high and mighty."

"If I can rehabilitate you, that'd be a pretty big achievement, right? Plus, it sounds fun." He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and frowned. "Besides, you're not supposed to be a villain."

 _What does that mean? He doesn't even know me. We've only met twice so how can he pretend to know me and know what I need?_ Still, this was a change from the routine she had become accustomed to. Maybe this was for the best. However, she still could not forgive the whole kidnapping and imprisoning thing. Not to mention that he had just snatched her away from the life she had chosen for herself. "Self-righteous, hypocritical hero trash," she muttered.

"This can be good or bad; it's up to you." He licked his lips and move up to perch on the couch cushion beside hers, dragging the bucket up with him. "You know, I'm giving you another chance at life. You won't have to be a villain anymore. You can probably see that kid they saved from Overhaul. You know her, right?"

"…yes…" Yori bit the inside of her cheek and looked at the food in her hands. _Shigaraki._ _He'll be okay without me. They all will. Won't they? But can I really change for good? Can I really stop being a villain? I'm evil. I've killed so many people. I've hurt a lot of people, too._

"So what do you think?"

"F-fine. I…want to change," she conceded. To her surprise, the hero's wings stretched out behind him and then the left one settled behind her. It pressed against her shoulders like a warm blanket and she frowned. She knew she had to be wary of him. He was unlike most heroes she had ever known. This was a man with his own agenda and she had no idea what he was really after. Nonetheless, he was her chance at redemption. Her chance at change. She would just have to trust Hawks.

* * *

NeonHorizon: Hey, happy readers! I hope you liked Gray Area! Well...I'm going to be working on the sequel: Gray Light. It's going to be a little different and it's about Grayscale trying to rehabilitate and heal. Check my Twitter for updates! Thank you for reading!


End file.
